Home Is Where The Heart Is
by lv63
Summary: AU preseries and forward, begins in season 1. this story is all about veronica and her friends. angst, mystery, humor and romance, LoVe and MaDi. summary in prologue. CHAPTERS 68 author's note.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: this is an AU fic. Its pre series AU as well but it officially starts up in season one. Since this is an au fic I will be messing with the time line a little and switching characters around. This fic mostly focuses on the relationships between the characters but veronica will be solving cases with a little help from her friends. **

**Most importantly, this will be a LoVe fic eventually, with some of my other favorite pairings as well. But I'm going to have some fun first. This is going to be a long one you've been forewarned. oh and I don't own veronica mars, I wish I did though, because if I did there would have been a happy ending.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Home is where the heart is.

Or at least that's what I've heard. And I'm honestly not sure if I understand that quote.

The way I see it your home is your home and your heart is part of your body. So obviously if you are at home then your heart is there too. Besides if home really is where your heart is then I could consider the cemetery a second home, because part of my heart resides there.

Maybe someday I'll understand what it means.

My name is Veronica Mars. I'm 17 and I've lived in Neptune California my entire life.

My father was Keith Mars, beloved Sheriff of Balboa County. The apple didn't fall far from the tree when it came to the two of us. Not only did I get his quick wit, but I got his keen detective skills too. It had only ever been the two of us. My mother was killed in a car accident when I was only two months old. I have no memory of her but that never bothered me, I had my dad and that's all that ever really mattered.

I may be lacking in the family department but I hit the jackpot when it came to friends.

From the minute I hit kindergarten my posse was formed. There was 10 of us, we did everything together, we were like family. Even in those awkward years when girls and boys weren't supposed to be friends we still were. Normal definitely wasn't the watchword with us. I guess you could say we're like a bag of potato chips. But instead of you can't eat just one, you can never find just one. We travel in packs, always in pairs at least.

Out of the ten of us there was a core four, or the 'Fab Four' as people called us.

Logan Echolls, Duncan Kane, Lilly Kane and me.

Lilly was a year older than us but that had never mattered. And Lilly was crazy. She loved to piss off her parents and would actually devise schemes just to see how mad they would get. Lilly also loved boys, I think she was boy crazy from birth and they loved her too. I mean could you blame them? She was blond beautiful and vivacious. She was my best 'girl' friend.

Duncan was her brother. He was the exact opposite of Lilly, shy, sweet and unassuming. Lilly used to say that her parents loved him and they just tolerated her, which I agreed with in a lot of ways. Their parents were Jake and Celeste Kane the billionaire software moguls. Money was never an issue and when Duncan got sick and was diagnosed with a rare form of epilepsy, that money came in handy. He was ok though, a few pills a day and he was the same old Duncan. Well most of the time.

And then there's Logan. Logan is my best friend. He is my number one guy, second only to my dad. His parents were Lynn and Aaron Echolls the famous movie stars and he hated it because he was always in the public eye. His mother was the closest thing I ever had to a mom. His dad on the other hand, well he's not a very nice man. I know that he beats Logan, he's never come right out and said it but I've seen the physical evidence. Their fights usually end with Logan showing up at my window and sleeping in my bed. But it goes both ways, because my dad and I would fight too, not like that obviously, but I would always end up at his house. I guess you could say that we have a cross between and Pacey/Joey and a Joey/Dawson relationship. Complete with witty banter and sleep overs (much to the chagrin of our parents I might add.) But for us it's more about taking solace in each other. Logan and I know everything about each other, we have no secrets.

As the Fab Four we were the glue that bound the group together. The rest of the group which included, Mac, Dick, Meg, Casey, Luke, and Wallace.

Mac is a computer wiz. She is totally the Q to my bond. She is also wicked cool, she isn't one of those lame computer nerds. But what I like the most about her is her refusal to bow to the social hierarchy. She has punk style all the way. It's part of why we mesh I think.

Dick…well Dick is Dick. And if you don't know what that means you've never been to Neptune. Dick is a man whore extraordinaire. But that's why we love him. His dirty mind and douche bag behavior is almost endearing when you've known him for as long as I have. But despite his antics, Dick has a lot of heart.

Meg is the anti-Mac. She is blond, perky, and a cheerleader. Pep is her mantra. Her family is ultra religious and it drives her crazy. I think that's part of the reason she's drawn to us. We make her feel less sheltered.

Wallace is going to be the next Kobe Bryant. He's the captain and all time high scorer for our basketball team. Basically he's the shit. Bragging? No! never! He's practically a brother to me as well, his mom dated my dad for close to ten years.

And then there is Luke and Casey who are the same age as Lilly.

Luke. There's not much to say about him. He is basically all of us rolled into one. Our group wouldn't be the same without him in it. Luke also has a strange affinity for attracting trouble. It's like he wears a sign that says 'drama welcome.' You'd think that would get old, but it doesn't, it just gives us tons of opportunity to give him shit.

Casey's family is one of the richest in the state, they're into publications, but he is one of the most grounded people I have ever met, well at least in my opinion. When he turned sixteen he got emancipated from his parents. Their idea and his idea of family were two different things and when his grandmother passed away leaving him everything his parents had him kidnapped for reprogramming because they were afraid he'd cut them off. Lets just say that it didn't stick. He didn't cut them off, but he severed almost all ties. He gives them a monthly allowance and a bi-monthly visit and that's about it. His house is the base of operations for our group.

* * *

So do you know what happens when it feels like your whole life is perfect and is only going to get better?

Well I do.

Everything goes all to hell.

On October 3rd 2003 our lives changed forever.

Lilly was murdered that day. She was found by the pool at her house with a massive head wound and Duncan was arrested for the murder two days later. His medication was known to cause fits of rage and the fact that he was found with her body didn't help.

But none of us ever believed it, we knew him, he loved Lilly and he never would have done that to her. His parents didn't believe it either. Even my dad who was the one to arrest him didn't believe he was the culprit. So my dad quit his job, became a PI and the Kane's hired him to solve the case.

But the hits just kept on coming.

In June of 2004 my dad left his office, started his car and he was gone. Someone had planted a bomb under the car.

I cried for 3 weeks and I hardly left Logan's room. The entire time he just stayed there with me and held me, the two remaining members of the Fab Four left to put the pieces back together. It only solidified our bond.

That's also how I ended up living with the Echolls. Lynn and Logan basically refused to let me leave and I didn't have the heart or the interest to argue.

When my dad died I was left with the only family I had left…my friends and I was already two short.

So now, with a little help from my friends, I'm trying to find justice for my best friend and for my father.

And that is where this story begins…

* * *

**So what did you think! review please!**

**Authors note: a few things for you to remember before I post the next chapter: don't let this prologue fool you, this will not be an overly angsty/somber fic. there will be a mix of all worlds angst/romance/comedy and of course a few surprises along the way.**

**in the series the catalyst for Veronica cutting her hair and changing her style was the rape. in this story it is her father's murder. in this story there has been no rape, but that doesn't mean there won't be one. **

**and don't forget that I am a loyal LoVe fan who loves happy endings.**

**I try to update as often as is possible.**


	2. Denial is not just a river in Egypt

**Thanks for all the reviews! I do try to respond to all of them, but sometimes I just don't have the time. But I will definitely try to answer any questions that you might ask.**

**Author's Note: just to give you an idea of how long this story will be….I have already written the ending and it takes place post series. So I will be loosely following all three seasons, and splitting it up into sections by month sept.2003 etc.. I will only be using my favorite cases, and only focusing on the behind the scenes aspects of the cases. if I don't mention a case that doesn't mean it didn't happen. i will be starting this story around 1:4 the wrath of con, this will mostly likely be the longest section it's seven chapters. most sections will be around 3. **

**This chapter is a lot more humorous than the prologue, actually the next 3 are. Like I said there is going to be a mix of angst/comedy/romance in this story. but this chapter and the next few will focus on the relationship between logan and v. plus a little of mac and dick. but i will be using the others more and more as the story goes on.**

**Also you should know that I use multiple POVs to tell the story. You will also notice that I tend to repeat themes and phrases between the characters, especially between logan and veronica. I do this to portray the fact that they are thinking the same way or feeling the same way.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Denial is not just a river in Egypt

* * *

September 2004

* * *

Veronica

So you would think that as a 17 year old female it would take me hours to get ready in the morning.

Well you would be incorrect. That honor belongs to my bff and quasi roommate Logan Echolls.

I swear that he is the girl in this relationship... I mean friendship, sometimes.

I was up and ready 2 hours ago. He got up at the same time and he's still not ready. And at this rate we we'll miss our first two classes. Not that I have an issue with that per say, but I have things to do and people to interrogate as always.

Ok honestly, I will admit that I'm probably just in a bad mood. It always takes him this long, but I didn't get much sleep last night.

Just because you've been bff's since you were five doesn't mean that you're immune to fighting and that's exactly what happened last night. Because Logan, the boy genius, decided to tell me last night that he had gotten himself a new girlfriend. One by the name of Caitlyn Ford, who I just happen to detest...for multiple reasons.

You might think I'm jealous and I can promise that you are far from correct. I'm just a little overprotective of him. But can you really blame me? Just imagine a tall, brutally sexy surfer dude and you've got the image, he's looked like that since the age of twelve, plus his family is loaded. Girls fawn all over him like he's a Greek God or something and I swear he's a golddigger bug zapper, he just attracts them wherever he goes.

So that's pretty much what our fight was about and I of course ended up sleeping in my own room. Which was one of only a few times that I hadn't slept in Logan's bed since before my dad died. The other times we had fought as well and I didn't sleep for shit those nights either. I really need to remember that next time, I need to kick **him** out and not myself.

Ok, so what I really need to do is stop sleeping in his bed altogether, but whatever.

So anyways here I am, standing by the door, waiting for him to come downstairs so we can go to school and I am not looking forward to spending the day watching him paw all over the slut du jour.

Why oh why couldn't I have chosen a bff with better taste in girls.

He is so lucky that I love him…

As a friend of course.

* * *

Logan

If I didn't know any better I'd think she was jealous, but this is Veronica we are talking about here and I do know better.

She makes nasty comments about all my girlfriends, its just that lately its been getting worse. It doesn't matter who it is, it could be Meg 'the angel' Manning and she'd still be calling her a slut. Not that I'd ever actually date Meg, that would be too weird, I'm just using her as an example.

Its not like I even like Caitlyn, she's just something to do. Or I guess **someone **but that's beside the point. The real point is that I didn't get much sleep last night because my best friend was acting like a girl.

Ok, so she is a girl. But that's just it, she rarely ever acts like one.

But she had to go and pull the 'I'm going to fight with you and then kick my self out of your room' card. I hate when she does that. She might think that she's the only one that can't sleep when she isn't in my bed but she is so wrong. I don't sleep for shit when she isn't there.

I know its crazy, I mean she has her own room but she's rarely used it since her dad died and even when we are both dating someone we still share a bed. Nothing ever happens anyways, it's a king sized bed so most of the time we're at opposite ends. I guess its just a comfort thing and I've gotten so used to her being there now that when she isn't I just feel off.

She's just too overprotective. Although its not like I have much room to talk because I'm ten times worse when it comes to her. But can you really blame me? She's five foot nothing, less than 100 pounds, blond hair, blue eyes and she's brutally sexy, whether she realizes it or not. The guys just fucking fawn all over her like she is a Greek Goddess. I just have her best interest at heart.

In fact her current boyfriend is the only one I've ever liked and that's probably just because he's a friend. But then come to think of it I wasn't to keen on the idea of them dating either.

Not because I was jealous. No it was because… ok so I don't actually know….

Fuck! This is all her fault.

Why oh why couldn't I have chosen a best friend that didn't care about my taste in girls.

She is so lucky that I love her…

As a friend of course.

* * *

Veronica

"Hey Cinderella! You ready yet? I'm gonna turn into a freaking pumpkin if you don't hurry the hell up!"

Just as I said it Logan made his grand entrance down the stairs, stopped in front of me and smiled. "You know Ronnie, patience is a virtue. Didn't anybody ever tell you that?"

"Yes Logan, I've heard that before, many times. But as always, I will remind you that god didn't give me patience, he just gave extra cynicism. Now move your ass, andale andale."

"Slow down Speedy G, why are you in such a hurry anyways? Hot date?"

"No, I promised everybody that we'd meet them before class, so we need to move."

"Fine. Mine or yours?" He looked at me while holding his keys.

"Yours, I'm almost out of gas and we don't have time to stop."

"Well give me your keys and I'll fill up your tank after school."

I tossed him my keys and he grabbed his backpack and my messenger bag and headed out the door before turning around and smirking at me. "Well? Lets go. Chop chop."

He could really be a jackass sometimes, but at least we weren't fighting anymore.

When we got to school Dick, Mac, Meg and Luke were waiting for us by their cars. They were looking overly impatient and Logan says **I** have no patience.

We got out of his Xterra, walked over and we stood there just killing some time before class, there was a lot of other places we would rather be after all. We were about to head inside when I heard someone yelling from behind us. Casey and Wallace were running to catch up.

When they made it to us, I immediately had a pair of arms around my waist.

"How's my favorite girlfriend?"

I smiled and leaned into his arms.

"Good, but I better be your only girlfriend Casey."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Author's note: so don't hate me for putting her with casey. I promise that it will be worth it. And like I said I'm a LoVe fan till the end, I'm just having some fun with one of my favorite Logan traits…jealousy. It will happen eventually just like it did in the real season 1...well not exactly like that...**


	3. jealousy springs eternal

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Jealousy springs eternal

* * *

Veronica

I started dating Casey in July after I finally removed myself from Logan's bed and attempted to rejoin to the real world. It wasn't easy at first but luckily my friends were more than supportive.

On my fifth night free of my self induced confinement, they drug me to one of the weekly parties at Meg's friend, Shelley's house. I hadn't seen Casey since the funeral, he'd called me a few times but he was the only one who hadn't even attempted to visit me. I didn't really understand that at first and I wasn't mad at him just a little confused.

* * *

Shelley's party

It was just the two of us sitting out by the pool. Logan was off chasing tail as usual and the others were deeply involved in a game of 'I've never' in the kitchen. Not my idea of fun at the moment, so I just stuck with Casey.

He kept looking over at me like he wanted to say something but he would turn away without a word. This went on for twenty minutes before I finally got tired of it. "Spit it out Casey."

He looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"I know you want to say something so just say it, suspense has been sufficiently acquired."

He looked apprehensive but finally gave in. "Ok…. V…I'm sorry I didn't come to see you. I know you needed your friends, but…"

"But what Casey? Why didn't you come? You've been one of my best friends since I was in kindergarten and when I needed you the most you weren't there."

He looked so guilty. "That's just it V."

I was confused. "What's 'it' Case?"

"I don't want to be your friend."

"What? Why?" He didn't want to be my friend anymore? What the fuck did I do? I was so confused. I felt like he was dumping me or something and we weren't even dating. Not a fun feeling considering the last few weeks of my life.

"You were lying in bed for three weeks with Logan wrapped around you like an oversized parka. I didn't want to see that. I couldn't **let** myself see that."

He couldn't let himself see that? "Huh?….." ding ding ding...light bulb.

"OH…Oh my god! Are you saying what I think you're saying?" How did I not see this? How did nobody see this?

"I'm saying that I don't want to be your friend Veronica, because I want you… I want you as so much more than that. And if I had seen you with him like that...would have killed me."

Wow. So Casey likes me, like, likes me, likes me.

I just sat there for a few minutes thinking about what he had just admitted. And then I started to laugh because I realized that I did know. In fact I'd known for a long time I just hadn't believed it.

Why?

Because Lilly had told me that he had a thing for me before she died and I didn't believe her. Because, well, she was Lilly and she wasn't the most trustworthy gossip source in the world. I mean we're talking about the same person that was adamant up until her death that Logan and I were madly in love with each other and that we would have this epic romance someday.

See…not exactly accurate info.

As I sat there laughing I didn't notice that he had moved closer to me. He was watching me laugh with a slightly confused, slightly hopeful expression on his face and when I was done laughing I looked over at him. You can imagine my surprise when I found myself only 5 inches from his face. But I didn't pull back, I stayed in that position and before I could stop him he had pulled me in for a kiss. I didn't push him away or yell at him or hit him or anything, I just let him kiss me and then I realized that I was kissing him back and I felt dizzy.

It was like I was in the twilight zone. I was kissing Casey Gant. The Casey I had known since I was five and I was enjoying it. What the hell!

When he finally pulled back his hands were still cupping my face and he just smiled at me. "So is that a yes?"

Had there been a question? "A yes to what?"

"To you being my girlfriend. Is that a yes?"

My mouth opened before my brain could stop it. "Um sure…."

And then he was kissing me again. Well at least for a few seconds, because before I knew what was happening he was no longer on the chair next to me.

No, he was in the pool and a very unhappy Logan was standing over him.

* * *

Logan

I was bored. There was no prime real estate at the party and I was ready to head out, but I couldn't find Ronnie anywhere and I was getting worried, it was only her fifth night out since her dad and she was nowhere to be found.

I walked into the kitchen and Mac told me she had last seen her out by the pool, so I made a bee line for the patio door.

And then I saw her.

And I saw him.

I saw her **with** him.

Hello! Overprotective best friend here. I swear my heart stopped when I saw him kissing her and not because I was jealous.

No, because…because...Fuck! Does it matter?

HE. WAS. KISSING. HER!

What the fuck was I supposed to do? We've all been friends for twelve years and I was standing there watching him shove his tongue down my best friend's throat.

So yeah, I freaked out a little and I tossed one of my best friends in the pool.

And then before I knew it, I was in there with him. And not because I jumped in. No, it was because Ronnie had pushed me in and she didn't look happy.

I looked up at her and smiled. "So I guess I could have handled that better, huh?"

"Um, YEAH!"

God I love that girl…as a friend of course.

* * *

Veronica

So I seriously could have killed him.

And If I hadn't known better I would have thought he was jealous. But I did know better because this was Logan after all and I'm sure it had to have been a little shocking to walk out and see me sucking face with Casey of all people. But he really needs to learn not to fly off the handle till he's been cleared for take off.

I watched as Logan and Casey started to get out of the pool and then I heard laughter behind us. We had gained an audience, apparently Luke, Mac, Meg, Dick, and Wallace had all followed Logan out to the pool and had seen everything. I was **so** happy that they were enjoying themselves.

I turned to them and gave them a dirty look which just made them laugh even more. And then I started to laugh myself because I looked back over just in time to see Casey and Logan pushing each other out of the way to get out of the pool first. It was actually kind of cute.

Logan eventually succeeded in getting out first after kicking Casey in the stomach. He walked straight over to me, threw me over his shoulder, walked through the patio door, and headed for the front door and his car.

I looked back at my friends who were doubled over from laughter and a very disappointed Casey who just yelled after us that he'd call me.

That was the first night that I didn't sleep in Logan's bed.

...

It took Logan two weeks to accept the fact that I was dating Casey. He finally apologized for tossing him in the pool and things got back to normal.

Everyone else handled it quite well, better than I expected. They did however tell him that if we broke up and they had to pick sides they wouldn't pick him. He just laughed and said he wouldn't have it any other way.

It took me awhile to get used to dating him as well, but the longer we were together the more I started to like him.

I'm not in love with him, but I enjoy being his girlfriend.

Who knows where it will go, but for right now I'm having fun and that's all that really matters. Isn't it?

* * *

Logan

So like I said before, I hadn't been too thrilled with their union or whatever it is, but I'm dealing with it.

But honestly standing here in the parking lot watching Casey trail his hands all over Veronica is not my idea of a pleasant start to the day. So I did what I do best. I ruined the moment.

"Hey grabby hands, we're at school remember, there are virgin eyes present." I pointed straight at Meg and Mac.

Ronnie gave me a dirty look and everyone else just smiled even Meg and Mac. What the fuck, thanks for backing me up guys.. And then I saw Caitlyn arrive on her scooter and that was my cue to leave.

"See you guys at lunch, my morning ride is here."

I ran off to catch up with my flavor of the week, but I made sure to turn around and wink at Ronnie.

She just smiled. "You better suit up, you don't know where its been!"

"Aye aye captain. I always do." Which is true. I'm promiscuous, not stupid.

* * *

Veronica

Its not that I'm unaware of my friends actions and thoughts when it comes to the interaction between Logan and I. I just choose to ignore it. Mainly because it reminds me too much of Lilly, she used to make fun of us to no end. So when they do it, it just makes me a little sad and I think they know that because they give Logan tons of shit but they mostly leave me alone. Mostly...

When Logan took off after Caitlyn, Casey turned me around and gave me a kiss. "So do you have any requests for lunch?"

"Yeah, food would be good." I smiled at him.

"So not picky today that's good. So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, have a good morning." He kissed me again.

"Yeah, You too." He removed his arms from my waist and headed off to his first class with Luke in tow.

I turned back around just in time to see Logan across the parking lot making out with Caitlyn and it made my stomach turn. Wallace must have noticed my distaste for the scene because he grabbed my hand and started to lead me to English.

"Come on supafly, lets go get our learn on."

"Lead the way papa bear."

Meg and Mac followed us and as we took our normal seats at the back of the room waiting for class to start, Mac poked me in the back to get my attention and I turned around.

"What's up?"

"Are you in a bad mood today? You let Logan off quite easy with the Caitlyn thing. What's the deal?"

She was right. Normally I would have read him the riot act complete with vicious rhetoric. But we'd had our go around the night before, Mac just wasn't aware of that.

"Yes, I am not in a particularly good mood today. Logan and I had it out about Caitlyn last night."

A smiling Meg jumped in when she heard me say the last part. "You slept in your own bed didn't you."

"Yes, for your information I did."

Mac laughed. "Well that explains his disposition too. Really V, life would be a lot more harmonious if you two would just give in already."

"Mac I don't know what you're taking about and I don't care. And while we're at it might I remind you that I **do** have a boyfriend."

Meg and Mac just giggled. "Ok Veronica, whatever you say."

That's when Wallace jumped in. "Guys leave her alone, if they want to be stubborn its their own fault."

These people are really lucky that I love them.

* * *

Mac

We are not stupid.

We've known for years that they're in love with each other. Lilly was the only one that ever really called them on it though and it obviously didn't do any good.

So for the most part we just rag on them every once in a while. I mean sure we could just wait for them to figure it out on their own. But Logan and V are two of the most stubborn people to ever walk the earth, so If we left it up to them it could be years before they finally admit their feelings.

So piece by piece we intend to wear them down.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**


	4. The Clap heard around the school

**thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

'The Clap' heard around the school

* * *

Logan

So my favorite class of the day is journalism.

Ok, let me rephrase that...

The only class I actually **enjoy** is journalism. And there are two reasons for that.

1. Its right before lunch

And

2. It's the only class I have with Veronica.

Journalism is basically an excuse for us to hang out during the day and its one of the few reasons I actually bother with school at all.

I was on my way to class when Casey caught up to me. "Hey Logan, wait up."

I stopped and gave him time to reach me. "Case, what's up?"

"Hey, are we cool?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know, this morning you seemed a little agitated with me. I thought you'd gotten past your initial disdain for my relationship with V."

Well in a matter of speaking, I thought. He's one of my best friends and like I said I'm dealing with it. But I will never be thrilled to see them joined at the hip or any other body part for that matter. I of course, wasn't going to tell him that though.

"No Casey, its fine, just a rough night. Nothing that concerns you?"

"So I take it from Veronica's reaction she wasn't too thrilled by the identity of your new joy toy?"

"That would be correct. She's just being overprotective."

"You know that there's more to it right?"

Ok, wait a minute. I would expect a comment like that from Dick or Luke, even Mac, especially Mac. But Casey? He's dating her after all and that's **not** cool with me, so I stopped and turned to face him.

"What are you getting at Casey?"

"You really don't know? I have to say I'm surprised. Normally you're up to speed on the rumor mill."

"Still confused Case."

"Veronica's worried about you because Caitlyn is a vestibule of communicable diseases. She's pretty much the human version of the plague."

Oh, well that makes everything more clear and no I hadn't heard that, and that was strange. Something like that would have been all over the school and believe me if I had heard it, I wouldn't have come within 100 feet of her.

"Wait. What?"

"She's the reason that Meg and Cole broke up last year. He found out that he had the clap and he obviously didn't get it from Meg. Then she found out that he'd been screwing Caitlyn behind her back because she wouldn't give it up."

"Why didn't Veronica just tell me? And why the hell did Meg take Cole back? What the fuck was she thinking?"

"I don't know what Meg was thinking, but I do know that she asked V not to tell you. I think she was a little embarrassed and V doesn't like Caitlyn regardless, but she really just has your best interest in mind. I'd be careful if I were you man."

He was right and now Veronica's condom comment made a more sense because she **did** know where she'd been.

"Thanks for the heads up Casey. I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah see you then, oh and please don't tell her I told you. I plan on asking her to homecoming and if she's pissed at me it'll make it a lot harder to get her to say yes."

"I'll try my best." Casey knew what that meant and his smile faded a little as I turned around and headed to class. There was no way I wasn't bringing this up, Ronnie and I don't keep secrets from each other. Even if it was Meg's secret I wasn't to pleased she hadn't told me. Besides homecoming…...please. We were all just going to rent a limo like last year and party it up. We'd already made plans, I guess she just hadn't told him yet.

When I got to class Ronnie was waiting for me at one of the tables. "Hey Ronnie!"

She looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw the look on my face. "What did I do now?"

She knows me to well. "Why didn't you tell me about Cole and Caitlyn?"

"Fuck, who told you, please tell me it was Meg? And it wasn't my secret to tell anyways."

"No, it was Casey." Like I said, no secrets and oh she did not look happy.

"Fucking Casey, he is so cut off. I promised Meg I wouldn't…."

Wait what did she just say? Cut off. I didn't even hear the rest of what she said. What the fuck. Uh uh no way. There is no way that she's slept with him. She's a virgin. At least she better be, I'll fucking kill him.

"What! You mean you? What!" I swear my heart was seizing up.

"Oh, no Logan," She put her hand on my arm to calm me down. "That's not what I meant. I meant cut off in general, like no physical contact whatsoever, kissing, hugging etc..."

She was looking at me trying not to laugh at my reaction, but all I could think was…Thank god!

"Oh, ok... Good... I thought... Well you know what I thought... So... you haven't... Right?"

"No Logan, don't worry. Besides how would I even have a chance anyways, you never leave me alone with him long enough to do anything." She's right I never leave them alone longer then is necessary. "But if I ever do I promise that you'll be the third person I tell."

Third? She said third, not first. Ok, well honestly I probably wouldn't want to know anyways. I'd murder the bastard no matter who it was, but third, who's more important than me?

"Third?"

"Yeah, i'd tell Mac and Meg first. Duh."

"Oh, well ok, just checking. I was a little worried that I wasn't the most important man in your life anymore." I'd better always be the most important man in her life. In truth I'd lock her in my room and never let her out if I could get away with it. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about some loser trying to weasel his way into her pants.

"Logan Echolls, you will always be the most important man in my life. Hell, if you had it your way you'd be the only man in my life. You're worse than my father was."

* * *

Veronica

I was right and he knew it. He's been like this with all my boyfriends, I think the fact that Casey is a friend just makes it even harder for him. And if we're being honest here, I feel the same way about him. I'm the most important girl in his life and it better stay that way. I'd lock him up and throw away the key if I could. At least it would keep him away from Typhoid Mary's like Caitlyn.

"So why did he tell you anyways?" Casey is so going to get it.

"He noticed I was 'agitated' this morning, his words not mine. He was just trying to keep the peace. If you had just told me yourself I wouldn't have put up such a fight."

"I thought you'd think I was jealous and making up excuses." And I am not jealous. "And like I said, Meg didn't want me to tell you."

"Uh huh. Well next time just spit it out, because after tonight it might have been to late. I had tickets for the Caitlyn carnival."

"I did not need to know that Logan. Eww eww eww."

He just smirked at me because he totally knows how to push my buttons. I'm not very versed in the sexual side of things. Its not that I believe in waiting till marriage, its just that I want to wait until I've found the right guy and as of yet, I haven't. And I'm not saying that Casey isn't the guy, I just don't know yet. So when people talk about sex I get a little nervous.

"So are you gonna ditch Chlamydia, I mean Caitlyn or what?"

"Fuck, she was ditched the minute 'the clap' was heard."

"Good."

"So anyways, Casey is going to ask you to homecoming."

Ugh homecoming. Not my idea of a grand ole time. Besides it brings back too many memories, last years homecoming was the last time we were all together, Lilly died a week later. I wasn't sure I was up to it.

"Really? He told you that?"

"Yeah, I was under the impression that we were just gonna party in a limo again?"

"That's the plan and I don't intend to alter it. I'll talk to him."

"That's my girl."

* * *

Logan

When I got out to the quad for lunch everyone except for Wallace was already waiting for me. Cole was sitting with Meg and I sat down right next to him when Meg got up to go talk to Shelley and got his attention. V was sitting on Casey's lap, cut off obviously didn't last long, but she saw me and gave me the fucking head tilt as if to say 'be nice jackass.' That head tilt is like my own personal kryptonite.

When Cole turned to me he knew what was up and I just smiled at him. "Don't do it again."

That was all I said and he looked like he was about to piss his pants and then he turned back around and waited for Meg to come back. He knew better than to get on my bad side.

If anybody other than Ronnie was aware of what transpired they didn't let on, they were still in their own little worlds.

I heard Casey mention homecoming and I laughed when I saw the look on Veronica's face, but I didn't get a chance to say anything because Dick beat me to it.

"Dude, I thought we were doing a limo party?"

V took that as her cue. "Yeah Case, that was the plan. I'm not sure I really feel like making an appearance."

Casey looked dejected. "V, baby, its my senior year. Is it really so horrible that I want to take **my** girlfriend to homecoming? My **last** homecoming I might remind you."

Even before he was finished I could see Veronica giving in, there was nothing she hated more than disappointing one of her friends. "Fine, but ten minutes, pictures and one dance then we leave. Ok?"

"If that's all I'm gonna get, I'll take it." I watched her lean over and kiss him and I lost my appetite. I really wish they would keep that shit behind closed doors. Wait, that's no good either. No celibacy is the right choice for those two. No physical contact of any form. That's right.

But before I could comment on their gratuitous display of PDA, Wallace approached with some unknown female. He went straight to V and introduced her as Georgia, apparently she needed help. After Wallace explained the situation V told the Georgia she would see what she could do and took a piece of paper from her. When Georgia walked away Wallace sat down and started to beg her to help, he was obviously interested her and he needed V to help her. When Veronica finally agreed he hugged her, shoving his elbow in Casey's face in the process, forcing him to pull away from her and I laughed silently. Then I watched and listened as V pulled out her phone to call someone named Karl and then changed the greeting on her voicemail to a peppy one with the name Amber.

My interest had been peaked. "So what's the deal V? New case?"

"Yep. Are we meeting at Casey's after school as usual?"

Everyone nodded and got back to their lunches. Well everyone except Mac and Dick that is, they seemed to be in the middle of a very heated discussion and then out of nowhere she just stood up and walked away, leaving Dick sitting there looking like someone had just kicked his cat. I wondered what that was all about and V must have noticed too, because she got off of Casey's lap and came over to sit by me.

She leaned in and whispered. "Is there something we don't know?"

I whispered back to her. "You know, I think there is. Be a good little detective and retrieve the goods please."

"It will be my pleasure."

* * *

Dick

Ok, so I'm pretty much the shit.

And don't act like you don't know that, because everybody knows about the Dick man. Its just assumed.

I'm good at what I do.

You can ask anyone.

And when I say anyone I mean any girl from here to San Diego and they'll tell you that I didn't receive my reputation for nothing.

I've spent most of my time chasing after anything that has a heartbeat.

And believe me, I **love** my life.

And the ladies, well, they **love** me.

But the problem with having a rep like mine, is that is unbelievably easy to gain.

But getting rid of it is near impossible.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**i have to say i was a little disappointed by the lack of reviews from chapter 3. i type faster when i get feedback just remember that.**


	5. The Lilly files

**Thanks for the reviews! FYI I do have it set to receive anonymous reviews now, it was disabled before.**

**Author's note: this chapter has a lot of exposition, I go over Veronica's knowledge of Lilly's murder. Which does make this chapter fairly somber. **

**Also, in this chapter and the next I refer to a couple of outfits that Veronica wears in the wrath of con episode. For these two outfits multiply the slutty factor by 10. You would probably figure that out on your own but I thought id let you know anyways.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

The Lilly files

* * *

Veronica

After lunch I decided to skip 5th period and retreat to my 'office,' or more commonly known as the girl's bathroom. I put up my 'out of order' sign, barricaded the door pulled out my lap top and started going over my files on Lilly.

All of my dad's files were in the car with him, so I still have no idea what he had found out. But I knew it had to have been big, if it wasn't, he'd still be alive. So all I have is what I've pieced together from my own detective work and what I've found out from Deputy Lamb. He's actually the Sheriff now but old habits die hard.

How does one describe Don Lamb? Well I guess you could say that he is like a brother to me, we were the only family that he really had and he was a permanent fixture at our house on holidays, birthdays and pretty much any other day. I think it's also important to mention that when it comes to me...he's like and overprotective Logan...but with a gun. And people wonder why I've never been big on dating.

When my dad left the office of Sheriff he took over begrudgingly. You see, he didn't believe that Duncan was guilty either, actually no one at the police department did. The order to arrest him came down from the state district attorney. Not even the Kane's money could keep it from happening and that was one of the many reasons my dad quit.

He smelled conspiracy, and a lot of people agreed with him. But after he was murdered people got scared.

Don ordered me to stay away from the case, he didn't want me to get hurt. Because of this its hard for me to get information from him anymore. I've been in the process of acquiring a mole at the police station but so far I've been unsuccessful. All of his deputies have been ordered to keep me out of trouble and everyone sees this case as nothing **but** trouble.

But despite my lack of intel these days, here is what I do know….

On October 3rd Lilly and I were working at the pep squad car wash around 11am. She told me she had a secret, a good one, but she never got a chance to tell me what it was. We were supposed to hang out that night, but as you know that never happened.

I was done before she was that day. Logan had shown up to surprise us, he was supposed to be in Mexico with Dick, Wallace and Luke but he had come back early. I was ready to go, but Lilly and I had ridden to the car wash together in my car. Instead of waiting for her to be done, she sent me with Logan and I left her with my car, Logan was supposed to take me to her house later that night and I would pick it up then.

When we arrived at the Kane residence at 9pm that night, the grounds were surround by police cars. We jumped out of the car, ran into the house and saw Duncan sitting inside the entry way. He was near catatonic, he couldn't even speak and when we asked him where Lilly was he started to cry. Logan grabbed my hand and we ran through the house following the voices.

When we got out to the pool we saw Jake and Celeste crying by the edge and then I saw my dad and Lamb, I yelled for my dad and when he turned I saw her. She was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, I knew without even needing to ask that she was dead. I started crying and started to drop to my knees, but before my dad could get to me Logan had caught me. He just sat there and held me as I cried. I don't remember much after that.

I do know that Don drove Logan and I back to the Echolls' residence where I stayed for a while as my dad worked the case. Logan and I hardly left his bed for the first 3 days and after that we joined everyone else at Casey's. None of us left, we didn't go to school or anything. We just stuck together, the one thing we all knew how to do.

Celeste and Jake Kane had been at a charity fundraiser at the Neptune Grand that afternoon and night. They had arrived at 2 pm that day and left the hotel around 7pm. When they arrived home around 715pm they found Duncan holding Lilly's body, he was covered in her blood.

Jake called 911 immediately and when the paramedics arrived at 730pm she was pronounced dead. My father and Don arrived 5 minutes later and the coroner placed the time of death as between 5pm and 6pm that day.

Duncan was arrested two days later. They had no evidence to support the arrest other than his medical history and the ramifications of his medication, but unfortunately for Duncan, one month after he had gone on his medication he had suffered a mild psychotic break and gone into a rage attacking his father.

When the district attorney filed charges he used that episode as his basis for the arrest. The fact that he was found with her body only solidified the so called 'evidence.' They theorized that they had been fighting and Duncan had suffered another break. That he had grabbed the glass ash tray from the pool side table and hit her with it. His catatonic state was said to be a reaction to his remorse for the crime. Duncan was interned to a psychiatric facility pending his trial which they still have not set a date for. He is not allowed non-family visitors.

My father wasn't able to stop the arrest, he resigned 5 weeks later and Don took over as Sherriff. With Don still on staff my father was able to stay up to speed on any new information.

My father believed that Lilly knew her killer. There were no defensive wounds found on her body and although the impact had come fast he believed that Lilly would have put up a fight if it had been a home intruder and we agreed, she was nothing if not a fighter.

When the Kane's hired my dad to look into the crime, he started digging into their past to see if they had any enemies. He found nothing, everyone loved the Kane's and the Kane's gave him their full support. They rented out an office for him and put him on a retainer, they still pay it, the money now comes to me.

A week before he died, he told me he had found some new information but he didn't tell me what it was. And then on the day he died, my father called me, he told me he that the lead had panned out and he thought he'd finally solved the case. He ordered me to go to Casey's and bring Logan with me, we went straight away.

One hour after we arrived at Casey's house Don showed up on the door step, I was the one that answered the door. He hadn't even needed to speak, I saw it in his face and when I dropped to the ground he just pulled me into his arms and let me cry. When Logan came to see what was taking me so long he saw the scene in front of him and he just knew. He pulled me from Don's arms, carried me straight out to his car and took me home with him. Poor Don was left to tell all of my friends what had happened.

When I finally left Logan's bed three weeks later I started trying to piece things together. He said it was someone close to her, so I pulled together all of the alibis for everyone I knew; even my friends because any good detective knows that sometimes the last person you would expect is the person you've been looking for.

Logan was with me all day long, no alibi was needed.

Luke, Wallace, and Dick were in Mexico on a surfing trip the entire weekend.

Mac was camping with her parents and Meg was with her.

Casey was in Aspen with his parents for the weekend, they had moved there after he was emancipated, and this was one of his bi-monthly visits to keep them appeased.

Duncan had been at soccer practice until 3pm that day. After that he has no alibi and that's only because he never came out of his catatonic state, so if he has one we might never know.

The Kane's were at the fundraiser and their head of security Clarence Weidman was with them.

Both of the Echolls were on location at the time in LA.

And Eli 'Weevil' Navarro, Lilly's current fling was in the hospital with his grandmother who had suffered a mild heart attack.

That's as far as I have gotten on my own.

Logan and I still visit the Kane's, we go there almost every Sunday. Sometimes the others join us, but most of the time its just me and him. The Kane's had always treated us like family and we love them. We go to visit so they know that they are not alone. They lost their children and that's horrible so we didn't want them to lose us too.

The Kane's initially wanted me to move in with them when my dad died, but I just couldn't do it, there were to many memories in that house and they understood.

They blamed themselves for my father death and that's why they still pay the retainer. They have also asked to pay for college if I decide to go, I couldn't turn it down, so I agreed. They don't know that I'm aware of it but they pay for all of my expenses. All of the money from the retainer just stays in my account. The only reason I found out was because Mac searched mine and my father's accounts after he died, she found that their accounts were attached to mine.

I've never thanked them, it isn't needed. Because when I solve the case and get justice for their children and my father, that will be thanks enough.

* * *

Logan

After school I sent V with Casey and went home to get her car so I could fill up the tank. I told them I'd meet them at his place when I was done, I knew it would only take me about 30 minutes at the most, so they wouldn't be alone for too long.

Yes, I always have ulterior motives when it comes to Veronica, I never leave her alone longer than possible, **e****specially** with her boyfriends.

When I got home I got into her car, turned the key in the ignition and laughed when I saw the gas gauge.

Out of gas my ass, there was over half a tank. But I stopped laughing quickly because his wasn't the first time she had pulled that excuse to get out of driving her car.

Since Lilly died she's used it as little as possible and I know why. Its because Lilly was driving it the day she died and it had to many memories for her. I've offered to buy her a new car many times, so have the Kane's but she always refuses. I think for the same reason that she wont drive it, it has to many memories. These days she mostly drives my mom's car when she's out of town or she just rides with me.

I went to the gas station, filled it up the rest of the way and when I was done I went straight to Casey's.

When I got there I noticed that everyone except Dick and Mac had already arrived and I smiled wondering if V had found anything out about their little disagreement earlier.

As I was about to get out of my truck my phone rang and hen I looked at the caller ID I saw Jake Kane's name so I answered it immediately.

When I was done I walked inside the house and wondered if I had somehow discovered time travel. Because Veronica was standing in the middle of the room, in a red button up sweater with most of the top buttons undone, a tiny red mini skirt and her hair was curled to perfection. I hadn't seen her look like that since before her dad died. Well actually, I'd never seen her look like that, this was more of a Paris Hilton version of old Veronica. Her hair actually somewhat resembled a poodle and I just stared at her.

"Ronnie, does Paris Hilton know that you went shopping in her closet? I told you that your addiction to 'The Simple Life' would have dire consequences."

"Oh come on Logan, its not that bad."

Yes actually it was, but she was still sexy as hell. Well to any other guy I mean, not to me. Oh she was definitely not going anywhere on her own looking like that

"So I take it this is for the case then?"

"Yes I'm going to meet Karl in 30 minutes and you and Wallace are going with me. We're picking up Georgia on the way."

Oh this was going to be fun I could already tell.

* * *

Veronica

When we got in the car Logan looked over at me with a very serious expression and since its not something I see very often I was a little taken aback. "What's up Echolls?"

"Jake Kane called me today."

"Yeah? What did he need?" I was worried something may have happened to Duncan from the way he was acting.

"Well you know that they're dedicating that fountain to Lilly on Friday right?"

"Yeah, they told us about two weeks ago why?"

"They were hoping we would make a video for the unveiling. I told them I'd have to talk to you first."

I appreciated his diplomacy in the matter but there was no way I could or would say no. "Call him and tell him we'd be happy to do it. We can stop by tomorrow night and get some of their videos."

"Will do Ronnie."

As we headed off to Georgia's I started thinking about the last time we were all together.

* * *

Homecoming 2003

We were all sitting in the limo at the beach, just drinking champagne and having fun.

"How about 'I've never'" Logan offered.

Lilly was thrilled. "Hell yes! I'll start!" It was one of her favorite games, mostly because she always lost enabling her to get completely toasted. There wasn't much that Lilly hadn't done.

We all got out of the limo and walked down to the water, but before we even sat down Lilly looked over at me and said.

"I've never not had sex."

I looked at Logan next to me. "What does that even mean?"

He smiled, handed me the bottle and said. "It means that if you're a virgin you have to drink. So that means you."

I took the bottle and drank as Mac, Meg, Duncan and Wallace did as well. Lilly just laughed, she loved to out us for shit like that.

We went through a few more rounds and then it was my turn. I picked up the bottle still thinking.

"Fine, I've never gone skinny dipping." Logan laughed and drank and everyone except Mac and Meg drank as well.

Lilly looked over at us and smiled her Lilly smile. "I'm disappointed in you guys. We're definitely gonna have to do something about that ladies."

We never got the chance though, Lilly died only a week after that day.

* * *

Mac

"God you can be such a fucking dick sometimes!" I couldn't even look at him I was so mad.

He pulled me around so he could see my face and yelled right back at me. "Actually Mac I'm always a Dick! Because in case you've forgotten, thats my name! And you're the one that's being an ass right now."

"How am I the ass? You're the one that won't let it go. Can't you just leave it alone?"

He'd shown up on my doorstep unannounced after school. He said he was just checking to see If I needed a ride to Casey' s since my car was in the shop, but hat wasn't the only reason, he wanted to continue our argument from earlier.

"Leave it alone. You want me to leave it alone? Why? How could you possibly want that? You're fucking crazy if you think I'm gonna let this go."

"Dick, it was a mistake. That's all it was. I knew this was going to happen. I knew it would fuck everything up. I just want it all to go back to the way it was."

I went to walk out of the room but he stopped me and he stood there holding me in place with his hands on my shoulders. "This is not going to go away. It happened and I'm fucking glad that it did. I don't want it to be the way it was and you don't either." He wasn't yelling anymore, his tone had calmed down considerably and it was more like he was pleading with me but I couldn't even look at him.

"Can we please not do this right now? We need to get to Casey's, V and everyone else is expecting us and if we don't go they will suspect something." And with that I headed for the door.

"I hope that they do suspect, maybe one of them can knock some sense into you." I had barely heard it, but he sound unbelievably sad.

He walked out after me and got into the car. The entire drive over to Casey's was silent and when we got there V, Logan and Wallace were already gone. We sat on opposite ends of the couch and didn't speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know. **

**Author's note: I am getting in to the cases, I think i have said this before but I will only include things that are relevant to my plot. Or things I want to include. At the end of a case I will just elude to the fact that it has been solved. The cases are just back story after all.**


	6. Karl goes for a swim

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**Author's note: remember mulitply the slutty factor of the outfit by 10! **

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Karl Goes For a Swim

* * *

Logan

I swear that if that creep looks down her shirt one more time, I'm gonna remove his god damn eyes from their sockets.

I've been sitting in Wallace's car with him and Georgia for 10 minutes watching Ronnie talk to this Karl dude and I'm not kidding when I say that he's talked more to her chest than her face.

I'm never letting her go out in public looking like that again. As a matter of factm all of her wardrobe choices have to go through me from now on.

"He fucking did it again!"

Wallace jumped when I said it and Georgia looked startled. "Did what Logan?"

I turned to him. "That douche keeps looking down her shirt. She could charge him admission for the amount of time he's spent swimming in her cleavage."

Wallace started to laugh,and Georgia leaned into him. "Wallace, I thought Veronica was dating Casey Gant."

"She is."

I saw Georgia smile in through the rearview mirror. "Ohhhh."

Wallace just nodded and said. "Exactly."

Great, now we have anothor member of the "Logan and V are meant to be club." They really need to get over that shit, its not gonna happen, they are so far off base its really not even funny.

When he was done laughing, Wallace looked back at her. "Is that him?"

"No, its not. But he's dressed exactly the same way and he has the same back pack. I'm a little confused."

I looked in the rear view mirror at her again. " Don't worry Georgia, Ronnie is going to get your money back."

"God, I hope so."

Just as she said it I saw Ronnie get up from the bench to head back over to us and Karl was just sitting there watching her walk away and obviously enjoying the show. I'd had enough and I was out of the car before Wallace could stop me.

When V saw me heading for him she made a bee line for me and tripped me 'on accident.' I looked up and saw Karl walk away as she helped me up. "What was that about? You could have ruined my cover."

"He was looking at you like one of those cartoon wolves. His fucking tongue was half way to San Diego by the time you got off the bench."

"That's still no excuse Logan." And then she smiled. "But I appreciate the chivalry on my behalf."

I put my arm around her shoulders and started walking her back to the car. "It was my pleasure, my lady."

"Yeah, well it better be your last one, in other words 'don't do it again'." She was channeling my comment to Cole from earlier and it was actually kinda cute..

"I'm not promising anything. So what's the deal anyways? Georgia said that he isn't the guy."

"Yeah, I figured, I think he's an actor. We need to follow him. You game?"

"Even if I wasn't, you wouldn't be going near him alone. Lets go."

"You know Logan, someday this overprotective thing is gonna get old."

No it won't, I thought. "Its been twelve years and it hasn't yet. You better get used to it or start dressing like Mother Teresa."

"I wouldn't look good in a habit."

And that would be the point.

* * *

Veronica

We followed Karl to a local theater and once he went in I walked up to the bulletin board by the entrance and his picture was on it. I was right he's an actor. I pulled it off and turned it around and under his resume he had a show called 'duped,' he was listed as a character named Karl.

I went back to the car, we dropped Georgia and Wallace off at Casey's, then headed back to Logan's to get his truck and we drove back to the theater.

When 'Karl' left the theater he came out to find 'Amber' leaning up against Logan's truck waiting for him, Logan was waiting for him too. He saw me and looked startled but he walked right over.

"What's going on?" He sounded nervous and I couldn't help the slight smirk that formed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

I could feel Logan stiffen next to me, 'Karl' was once again enjoying the view and Logan suddenly moved between us. "If you don't remove your eyes from inside her shirt you won't get them back pretty boy."

'Karl' looked like he was about to run when I pushed Logan out of the way. "I think we need to have a talk 'Karl'."

I got as much information from him as I could and we headed back to Casey's.

I didn't bother to call Logan on his behavior, because honestly, 'Karl's' behavior was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. But I wasn't going to tell him that, it would just give him cause to keep it up and he really needs to back down, at least when it came to cases.

When we got to Casey's, Dick and Mac were there. They had apparently arrived about an hour after we had left and it would be an understatement to say they were acting weird.

Dick and Mac are a more mild version of Logan and I, they're best friends as well, just not as connected as we are. And they were just sitting there at opposite ends of the couch not talking. They are always talking…usually about Logan and I. They're the founders and CEO's of 'LoVe incorporated' at least that's how they referred to us once, they instigate it all.

I was really curious now but I had other things to deal with.

Casey was sitting in an overstuffed arm chair and I went to join him as Logan sat by Dick and Luke on the couch. Luke started the conversation. "So Veronica, what's the story?"

"Well, 'Karl' was hired by a fake production company to play a part in a new hidden camera show, sans the show and cameras. I got a phone number though, its for a pay phone at some establishment called 'The Game Place.' Mac, I was hoping you might try to track the email."

She smiled and grabbed Georgia's email from me. "Will do Bond."

She looked like she was happy for the distraction but before I could make any sort of comment Wallace got my attention. "So what's the next move?"

"Well Mac is going to track the address and I'm going to infiltrate 'The Game Place' to see if I can get anywhere."

Luke and Casey started to laugh.

"What?"

Luke just smiled. "You're not really gonna blend in there you know."

"Why not?"

Casey answered for him. "The only girls they see in there are Japanimated."

That gave me an idea. "Well, then I won't blend."

I saw Logan roll his eyes, I knew he wasn't going to like this and he knew it too.

* * *

Logan

The next afternoon we were all at Casey's and Ronnie was upstairs putting on her 'costume' as she called it. I was nothing if not apprehensive, I'd seen some of her 'costumes' and let's just say that they don't usually pass inspection.

So I was sitting there talking to Luke and Casey, when Casey's mouth dropped open and I swear his tongue rolled ten feet, much like "Karl's" reaction the day before. So I braced my self and turned around.

Oh holy hell.

Veronica was standing at the foot of the stairs looking like…well, the best way to describe it would be inappropriate...although anime porn star might work as well. She was wearing a short, and I mean short, plaid mini skirt, with knee high lifted combat boots, a white button up shirt with most of the top buttons undone, a tie that was basically resting in her cleavage and a black bobbed wig.

She looked like sex on a stick, not ok.

But what was really not ok, was the unexpected reaction that a certain part of my below the belt anatomy had when I saw her.

It jumped like a fucking leap frog. What the hell?

I didn't know what that was about. She just didn't look like V, that had to be it. Yeah that's right, my dick had momentary amnesia and mistook her for someone else.

After I finally regained my composure I was out my chair in two seconds and pulling her towards the stairs. "Oh hell no! You're not leaving this house looking like that. You're changing right now."

I was halfway up the staircase when she finally got out of my death grip. "Logan stop, I'm going and you need to just deal with it."

I chased her back down the stairs and realized that I wasn't the only one that'd had a reaction to her outfit. Wallace, Dick and Luke were still sitting there with their mouths open and Casey was drooling, literally drooling. I looked at him like I was going to strangle him with his own tongue and he finally regained some normalcy. But I knew that look, I've had that look, and I didn't like it one bit.

Meg and Mac were just laughing at our reaction, I'm glad they found it so humorous, I wasn't exactly in agreeance.

I was still yanking on V's arm when she turned around and gave me the fucking head tilt. God damn it, I was done, you could have stuck a fork in me.

She just smiled. "If I let you come with me will you back off?"

Yeah, because that was the only way she was going out in public like that. "Fine, but you're bringing a change of clothes and getting out of that as soon as you're done. And I swear that if even one guy, and I mean it V, if even one guys lays more than an eye on you, you'll be bailing me out of jail for attempted murder."

She just smiled, she got her way. "Ok Logan, deal."

"Lets go and get this over with."

I'd started pulling her towards the door when I noticed that Casey, Luke, Wallace and Dick all had their phones out and were taking pictures.

I just glared at them and Dick smiled. "Would you like me to text it to you Logan?"

"Fuck you Dick."

And with that comment Mac and Meg were rolling on the floor laughing, Casey, Luke, Wallace and Dick were still staring at Ronnie while snapping pictures, and I was walking her out the door.

She's never going shopping alone again.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please**


	7. For Lilly

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**Authors note: v and logan will get together eventually, just as i promised. but like I've said before, it will be awhile. remember that they didnt get together until the end of season 1 in the show. my season one will be slightly following that time line. however that doesnt mean that one or both of them wont finally give in to their feelings before that. **

**that having been said, a few important things will happen between the two in this chapter. which i both hope and believe you will all like.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

For Lilly

* * *

Veronica

When we left 'The Game Place' Logan stood outside the truck while I changed. Thank god for tinted widows.

I know it might seem like I dress this way just to freak him out, but I don't. Part of the reason I like working cases like this is because it reminds me of Halloween and I get to dress up, sometimes its nice to pretend to be someone else. And honestly, I could be wearing a turtle neck and sweats and Logan would still think It was to revealing.

When I was done changing into jeans and a t-shirt Logan got in the truck and we went over to the Kane's. We stayed for about an hour and then headed back home with like 100 home videos in tow.

When we got there we went straight to his room and started going through them, it wasn't easy at first, but it got better. We pulled out some of our own videos as well and started to put the memorial video together. Most of the footage ended up being from the homecoming dance/limo party last year. It showed the real Lilly and that was important to us and the Kane's. They knew that most of what they had was a muted version of her and they gave us full editorial privileges.

We decided not to got to school the next day. We had a lot of work left to do and I needed to work on the case so it was the best decision. By midnight we were both getting tired and were about to get ready for bed when he grabbed my hand.

"Hey V?" He looked serious again.

"Yeah?"

"Will you do something for me?'

"Logan you know I'd do anything for you, you just have to ask."

He moved so that he was sitting in front of me. "Don't do it, ok?"

Oh my god, I think he's gonna give me the sex talk? This will be interesting. "Don't do what Logan?"

"Don't have sex."

Yep, he is. "Logan I haven't, I already told you that."

"No Ronnie, I mean don't do it at all, at least not yet. I'm asking you to wait."

I wondered at first what brought this on, but I realized quickly that he was worried because Casey and I had been together for a while and actions speak louder than words. And Casey's reaction today had practically recited the first ten volumes of the encyclopedia Britannica. I was on the same page as Logan with this, the page being that Casey has definitely been thinking about furthering our relationship lately.

"Logan, I don't plan on having sex anytime soon, I promise. But what exactly do you want me to wait for?"

"I want you to wait for someone that you love, not someone that you like. And when I say love, I mean **real** love. Like can't live without that person, all consuming, heart wrenching love."

He looked almost sad it was strange. I mean we have serious conversations all the time but this one…this one felt like he was actually begging me to wait for someone in particular.

"Logan, I'm not sure I understand where this is coming from. You're not exactly the poster boy for abstinence you know."

He was still holding my hand and he kept picking it up and rolling it over in his hands. Logan Echolls was basically using my hand as a fidgeting device.

"I know that V, but you and I are different that way. You want your first time to mean something to you and I want that for you as well. And don't you dare tell anyone I said this, but honestly, I wish I had waited sometimes. Sex has become almost meaningless to me and I just don't want that to ever happen to you. So do you promise?"

"Yes Logan, I promise. I will wait for my all consuming, heart wrenching love of my life before I hand over my carnal treasure. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I was trying to be overly dramatic and he smiled at my attempt.

"Yes, yhat's exactly what I wanted to hear." I let go of his hand and got off the bed to go to my room and change but he stopped me before I reached the door. "Ronnie, one more thing."

I turned around. "Yes?'

"You can't love him more than you love me."

I smiled at him. "That wouldn't be possible Logan."

* * *

Logan

I don't know what made me bring it up.

Ok, that's a lie, I do know.

It was that look.

The one I mentioned before, the one Casey got and I'd recognized as one I'd had many times before. It had been bothering me all night. That look was one of my main issues with them dating. She might be a virgin, but he's not. Before her, there were a lot of girls.

He's one of my best friends, always has been and always will be, but I'm a guy and I know how guys think and Casey has been thinking about sex.

So I bit the bullet and had the sex talk with her. Veronica's a bad ass that's true, but when it comes to sex she is still naïve and I want it to stay that way. Its part of who she is, she's a marshmallow and that's part of why I love her.

And I was honestly afraid that she would confuse the fact that she liked Casey, for loving Casey and she doesn't love him. She's been my best friend since we were five and believe me I can tell how she feels about him. She likes him but that's it and sometimes I'm not sure if she even really **likes him,** likes him. I think she just enjoys being his girlfriend.

But Casey, he's another story.

I know how he feels about her, I've known for years, way before even Lilly figured it out and I dreaded him making a move on her for just as long. Because he knows that he's not going to be able to keep her, she's too independent. And although I know he'd never hurt her, he'll try to get as much as he can out of the relationship, both emotional and physical. And there's no way I would just stand by and let that happen.

So I was beyond thrilled when she promised she would wait. I knew she would, because she understands what I was saying.

And I know I hadn't needed to tell her, but I wanted to hear her say it. Because she could never love any other guy more than she loves me and I know its selfish but that will just make it harder for her to give in. No guy will ever measure up to her best friend, it just won't happen.

And in all honesty, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but if it has to be anyone, I'd rather it be me.

Because Veronica deserves respect.

And no guy could give her the respect she deserves like I would.

* * *

Veronica

So I think I deserve my own action figure.

Not only did Logan and I finish the video, but I closed the case scoring myself a sweet commission and Wallace a limo party/homecoming date as well. I'm pretty damn proud of myself.

So now here I stand in front of my closet looking for a dress and I'm coming up short and the dance is tonight.

I pull out a yellow cotton dress and I swear I feel Lilly with me.

_You are not a yellow cotton dress. _

_What am I?_

_You're like- you're red satin. You're strapless red satin._

I. Am. Strapless. Red. Satin.

So I picked up the phone.

"Hey Mac, pick up Meg and get over here, I need to go dress shopping."

* * *

Logan

Sometimes I just don't understand her.

Like for instance why she waited till the day of homecoming to buy a dress.

When Mac and Meg pulled up she ran down the stairs and out the door so fast she almost knocked me over as I was coming inside from my own truck. She gave me a hug and hopped in Mac's car and she was gone.

The only reason I knew she was going dress shopping was because she left me a note.

I can't believe we have resorted to 'post it' communication. We need more Logan and V time.

I was more amazed that she was up than anything. Last night had been a hard night for her, she'd done really well at the unveiling ceremony, she hadn't cried once. Celeste and Jake had loved the video, even with the less than appropriate moments. They knew who their daughter really was and even if they didn't always show it when she was here, they loved her and were proud of her. After we left the school and started to head home Veronica finally broke down. It was just the two of us, everyone else had gone home. And it wasn't just for Lilly it was for Duncan and her dad as well, she'd lost more than any of the rest of us had.

I know I've said it before but I'll say it again. Veronica Mars is a bad ass. But that's what makes it so hard when she finally lets you see her softer side, its unsettling. So we just went straight to bed, put in a movie and I held her until she was asleep. She's my best friend after all, its in the job description.

When I got up this morning she was still asleep so I went out and got us breakfast. Then I get back and she almost takes me out, not even stopping to eat. And that's something amazing in itself, that girl eats more than guys three times her size.

So now here I am with all this food and no one to eat it.

Aw screw it, I'm going to Dick's, maybe I can find out what's going on with him and Mac while I'm there. Because Ronnie hasn't been able to find out shit from Mac.

Which of course just makes me even more curious, I think Ronnie might actually be a bad influence.

* * *

Veronica

So I found the dress. It was the last one but it was perfect.

Both Mac and Meg were a little confused by my last minute shopping excursion so when they asked I told them.

"Its for Lilly, she always said I was red satin."

They didn't ask again and they didn't pry. Tonight was for Lilly, that was the way I was looking at things.

And in true Lilly fashion I wanted to know what the deal with Mac and Dick was. But she still wasn't budging, she kept telling me that there's nothing gong on, that I'm imagining things, they just had a fight and its over.

Well I can tell you that it's far from over, because they still haven't talked, at all. And I don't mean that they haven't been having long conversations, I mean that they haven't so much as even said hi to one another.

Something is going on and I will find out. Believe you me, I will.

* * *

Logan

Once again she is never going shopping alone again and when I say alone that includes shopping with Meg and Mac. They're no help either.

But I do have to admit that she is unbelievably beautiful in red satin. Lilly was right.

* * *

Veronica

I swear its like dejavu.

"How about I've never?" Logan offered.

I started to laugh. "Oh my god, its officially 2003 again."

He just smiled. "I was thinking in honor of Lilly."

Dick was the first to speak up. "Dude, I'm game."

Then Mac added. "Anything for the one and only Lilly Kane."

"Ok, who's gonna start?" I did not want it to be me.

Wallace grabbed a bottle of champagne and handed it to me. "I've never dressed up like an anime porn star."

Everyone except Georgia and Cole laughed, they were a little out of the loop.

"Oh haha, low blow Wallace." I took a drink.

Luke grabbed a bottle and held it up. "Well if this is in honor of Lilly, I do believe that I've never not had sex."

Everyone was silent for a second so I lightened the mood. "Logan, tell me again what that means."

He smiled at me. "It means drink up virgin." I lifted my bottle in a mock cheers to Lilly and took a drink, so did Georgia, Meg, and Wallace.

By about the fourth go around the circle I hadn't gone yet and I was beginning to feel a little tipsy.

Finally Casey, who was in the middle of accosting my neck with his lips, sat straight up and said. "Well I do believe that it's Veronica's turn. She hasn't gone yet at all."

I sat there for a second still thinking and then I remembered this night was for Lilly so I looked over at Casey. "Do you mind if we make a stop?"

"Yeah sure, why?" Everyone looked confused except Mac and Meg, they'd figured it out immediately.

"We need to do something."

When the limo stopped the three of us got out and I turned back around. "Georgia, you coming?"

"Sure Veronica." As she got out Logan and Casey tried to follow.

"No, you guys have to stay here, we'll be right back." They got back in looking confused.

We ran down the beach to the water and I looked back to make sure they hadn't followed. When I knew it was safe I unzipped my dress and took off my underwear; Meg, Mac and Georgia did too and we jumped into the water.

This is for Lilly, I thought to myself, oh and once again….thank god for tinted windows.

* * *

Casey

The minute the door closed we figured it out.

Logan looked at all of us, raised his glass and spoke for V. "I've never gone skinny dipping." It was just in memory of Lilly.

V, Mac, Meg and the new addition Georgia were fixing what Lilly had said they needed to, it wasn't closure but it was something.

When they got back to the car they were all soaking wet and god if she didn't look even more beautiful.

I love her, I really do. But I know I won't be able to hold on to her.

But that's not the sad part about this moment. No the sad part is that instead of me focusing on the beautiful and amazing girl in my arms…the only thing I could think of at the moment was how much I hate tinted windows.

* * *

Logan

Thank god for tinted windows. Because believe me if they hadn't been there, there was no way that a Lilly Kane tribute like that would have happened.

We got home around 7am the next morning and found that my mom had left us a note. She was meeting my dad on location and would be gone for two weeks, she left her keys for Ronnie.

You'd think it would upset me but it doesn't. I've spent half my life with my parents traveling without me, and no matter what I've always had V around to keep me company. And now that she lives here I never feel alone. Actually her moving in was probably the best thing that ever happened in this house. My dad is so worried about keeping up appearances that he hasn't even raised a hand to me in months and I'm extremely grateful for that.

We walked up to my room, sat on the bed, put in a movie and half way through it she'd ended up with her head resting on my chest and my arm around her holding her to me with her arm on my stomach.

I'm not a cuddler at all, but with Ronnie its different. She's not some fling that's only good for a few hours, she's **my** Veronica and she's the only person I actually like the prolonged physical contact with. And this was typical drunk cuddling for us. When Veronica drinks she gets touchy feely and likes to be held sometimes, so that's exactly what I did, its not like this was the first time.

But I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up to my phone ringing.

That's when I realized that I was still holding her. In our sleep we'd shifted and I had her pulled up against me face to face, my arms were still around her and our legs were entangled.

But I didn't let go and I don't know why.

And then I really shocked myself.

Because leaned in and kissed her.

It was an automatic reaction, I didn't even realize I was doing it until it was done.

And that's when she woke up.

I don't think she knew what I had done. At least I hope she didn't because I didn't even know why I'd done it.

But that wasn't the weird part. No the part that really caught me off guard was that I wanted to do it again.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**Authors note: to address some comments about casey. i love casey's character so he is not going anywhere. even when they break up, which they will, but not for awhile, he will alwyas be there. they will all stay the best of friends. but casey will always be waiting in the wings. you cant have a logan and veronica relationship without a few challenges after all.**


	8. Grand theft auto steroid city

thanks for the reviews!

**Authors note: like i said im doing this story in segments. this is the beginning of a new one.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars, or any other person or place mentioned.**

* * *

Grand Theft Auto Steroid City

* * *

Two weeks later

October 2003

Mexico

* * *

Casey

"I swear to god that if he's not here in 10 minutes I'm leaving without him."

Wallace and Dick just nodded from the back and Logan was sitting in the passenger seat, sounding like he might die. "Ugh, Case don't yell."

I hadn't yelled. "Sorry Logan, I guess that third bottle of tequila was a bad idea huh?"

"That would be an understatement."

I heard Dick chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh as well. We'd brought Dick's dad's car down to Mexico for the weekend for some surfing and all together grand debauchery. It had been too long since we had left Neptune, so when V, Meg, and Mac decided to go to LA for the weekend to see Mac's aunt, we made plans to go to Mexico.

We'd been there for two days and needed to be back by morning so I'd stayed sober and let the others drink. And now we were just waiting for Luke. He'd disappeared on us about three hours ago and I was getting tired of waiting.

I looked in the rear view mirror. "Finally!" Luke got in the back holding a piñata. "What the hell is that for?"

"Just a souvenir. Sorry it took me so long."

"Yeah well you're lucky I didn't leave your sorry ass. We've spent the last hour listening to Logan dry heave. Not an enjoyable experience. Can we go now?"

"Sure."

He seemed unusually nervous, I thought it was strange but I just ignored it. But when we got to the border the officer joked with us about turning over our contraband and then let us go. Luke looked like his head might explode and I will admit that I was bothered by that. He's no stranger to trouble and I knew that something was up.

I figured I'd just talk to V when I got back. Things are still going well with us. Since homecoming it's felt like she's been opening up more and she's a guarded person so even a little bit more affection is something. But affection is all I've been getting. Things still hadn't progressed physically at all and as much as I hate to admit it...I'm starting to get frustrated.

Not with her, but with Logan. Thanks to him I haven't even gotten to second base yet, he won't leave us alone long enough for us to get anywhere. Even when we go on a date he's there when we get back. We have almost no one on one time.

I'm not saying that I expect her to put out. Believe me, I'd love it if she did, but I know how she feels about sex and I would never push her to go farther than she wanted. But remember that I'm a guy and it's permanently intuned into my brain that I need and want sex, or at least some version of it.

But I'm never gonna even get close if Logan doesn't back off. He might be one of my best friends but right now I'd have him shipped off to a 3rd world country if I could.

When we got over the border we stopped at a diner to eat and when we were done we walked back outside and Dick freaked. "Uh didn't we park the car here?"

I looked over and the car wasn't there. "Uh yeah, I'm pretty sure we did."

"Please tell me that this heart attack I'm having right now is for nothing."

I looked around the parking lot, it was nowhere to be seen and of course Logan felt the need to offer his own wisdom. "Maybe its like Brigadoon, we'll come back in 100 years and it'll be right where we left it."

"Not fucking funny Logan!" Dick was freaked out completely.

"Really? I thought it was." Logan responded.

"Probably not the best time for humor Logan. How are we gonna get home?"

Logan smiled. "Do you wannna call her or should I?"

"I'll do it."

The others sat down on the side of the diner and I pulled out my phone.

"Hey V?"

"Case, its three in the morning. This better be important."

"Oh, it is. Feel like a road trip?"

* * *

Logan

Ok, so I understand why Dick is losing it, his dad will kill him. But Luke, he looks like he might suffer a stroke at any minute and I have no idea what that is all about.

But just as I was about to ask Ronnie pulled up in my truck, rolled down the window and looked at Dick. "Dude, where's your car?"

She was smiling but Dick didn't return the gesture. "Not funny Ronnie, not funny. You're gonna help me find it right?"

"Yes Dick, of course." She smiled at me as I got in and she pointed to Dick.

"Logan your monkey is gonna have to go in the back."

"Dude! Ronnie, I'm in mourning right now, can't you give the rhetoric a rest." Dick actually looked like he might cry.

She pretended to pout. "If I must."

Casey got in the back behind her and leaned around the seat to give her a kiss. Do they really have to do that in front of me?

"Thanks babe."

"You owe me. That's all I'm gonna say."

It wasn't until she pulled out of the parking lot that she noticed Luke's nervous demeanor. "Logan what's that about?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know but I think you need to find out."

"I'm on it."

It had been two weeks since homecoming and she still hadn't mentioned the kiss. So either she didn't know I'd done it, or she just wasn't acknowledging it.

I didn't know what bothered me more. But just the fact that it bothered me, bothered me. But we were still the same, it hadn't been awkward between us or anything, so I guess that was good.

When she's opened her eyes that morning she'd just smiled and told me to answer the phone so we could go back to sleep. She didn't move out of my arms though. So I ignored the phone and just laid there. But I didn't fall back asleep, instead I just continued to hold her while she slept and tried to figure out what my deal was.

I had kissed her, my best friend since I was 5. That's not a small thing, no, that's **huge**. Especially after the physical reaction I'd had to her earlier that week. But on the end I just decided to ignore it, pretend it didn't happen.

I mean its not like I'm in love with her, I just love her. There is a difference and if I was in love with her, that would mean that everybody has been right this whole time. And there's no way that's possible, I would know by now.

Right?

So anyways, nothing has changed and I'm still my old overprotective self. I actually think that Casey might kill me if I don't give them some alone time soon.

But he's just gonna have to deal with it. Because like I said before, its not happening, no way, no how.

When we got to Casey's everyone got out of the truck, we said goodbye and I heard Luke ask Casey if he could stay there. Yep there was definitely something going on with him.

* * *

Veronica

"So, did you at least have fun despite the grand theft auto debacle?"

"Oh yeah V, it was a grand ole time. Five bottles of tequila in two days, eight donkey shows and about 12 hookers. And that was just Casey, you wouldn't believe the shenanigans the rest of us got into."

I ignored the Casey comment. "So I'll take that as a yes. Are you even gonna bother with school today?"

"Um, I'm gonna go with a no on that. I feel like I might just crawl into a hole and die because death would be a whole hell of a lot better than the hangover I'm dealing with."

He wasn't lyingm he looked like shit. Well, as much like shit as would be possible for him. Even when he has the flu and is puking his guts out he's still insanely hot. He's a lucky son of a bitch, when I'm sick I don't leave the house for a week because I end up looking like Joan Rivers.

"Do you want me to stay home and take care of you?"

"Oh, that is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard Ronnie."

"Is that a yes?"

He looked over and smiled. "**Hell** yes."

I hadn't thought it possible, but ever since our sex talk and homecoming he'd gotten even more protective of me. I swear he'd join me on my dates with Casey if he could. In fact the only time I spend alone with Casey these days is when we are on a date. And we are always in public places so there has been essentially no physical contact of any kind other than the occasional light PDA. Which doesn't bother me really, but I know that Casey is getting frustrated with Logan.

He's not pushing me to have sex, he's really not, but he's a guy. He's programmed to 'cop a feel' any chance he gets and lately he hasn't had any chances at all. I knew I'd have to at least let him get to second base so that he wouldn't put a hit out on Logan.

But I would need to deal with that later, because at the moment I needed to figure out what Luke did in Mexico to make him act like that guy from 'Monk'.

Oh and I'm still trying to weasel info out of Mac because things with her and Dick haven't changed yet.

What kind of a world is it when I can't even get the goods on my friends?

Maybe I'm losing my touch.

* * *

Luke

She's going to kill me. She will remove my head and stick it on a pole in front of the Echolls estate I just know it.

It's bad enough that I did what I did and risked my own ass. But I put 3 of our friends in jeopardy too. Hell, I'll get at least and ass beating for that.

But the murder will be for pulling Logan into it, I just know it.

I just have to be calm, collected and tell her the truth. Then beg for my life before she can find anything heavy or sharp.

Oh god, I'm not looking forward to this.

I'm just going knock on the door spill my guts and pray to god that she doesn't literally finish the job and disembowel me right here on the front porch.

Ok here it goes. I've lived a good life these last 18 years, its better that I go while I'm still on top.

"Heeeyyyyy V."

"What did you do Luke? Piss off a pimp?"

"Um no. Funny story…."

* * *

Veronica

"You smuggled drugs into the country? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Dude V, it's not what you think, I got my self into a little trouble."

"Luke! This isn't a **little **trouble, this is a **big** trouble. I can't believe that you did that. What if you'd been caught? Think about what that would have meant for Logan and the others. It wasn't just your ass on the line you know."

"I know. Fuck! I'm sorry. But you gotta help me, this guy wants his drugs and he'll kill me if I don't deliver."

"Oh no, he's not getting the drugs. You're gonna refund him the money and that's it."

"He doesn't want money Ronnie, he wants the steroids. Please tell me you'll help."

"I'm gonna help Luke, but I'm not giving him the drugs. He's gonna have to deal and you need to get yourself depolarized. Your drama magnet needs to be reversed to the repel position."

"Believe me V, we're on the same page on that one."

"This is just great, not only do I need to find Dick's car, but now I have to find your drugs and I'm still trying to figure out what the deal with Dick and Mac is."

"What deal with Dick and Mac?"

Logan entered the room at that moment and sat down next to me. "A. please tell me I didn't hear the word 'drugs' and B. how have you not noticed how weird they've been acting?"

Luke looked like he might be sick, Logan was gonna shoot him and he knew it, so he looked at me for help. "You better just tell him Luke."

"Fuck...Ok, so I may…have possibly…in a small way… smuggled some steroids over the border…."

So what I expected to happen and what **did** happen...two completely different things.

What I expected to happen was for Logan to flip shit and pummel Luke. What did happen; Logan laughed so hard he fell off the couch.

Apparently not the reaction Luke was expecting either because it looked like he might cry, from relief.

When Logan was finally done laughing, he sat back down and looked at Luke. "I swear you wear a sign that says 'drama welcome.' You should really consider adding the word 'not' to the sentence."

Great minds think alike.

"Believe me Logan, it's on my to do list. So will you help?"

"Yeah, we're gonna help. But from this point on you need to come to us before you turn to drug smuggling."

Luke smiled. "Yeah that's smart, the two of you are scarier than they are."

I laughed. "That may be true, but we won't remove your appendages and throw you to the sharks at Sea World."

"If I promise to try will you leave it at that?"

I rolled my eyes "If we must."

"So anyways back to Mac and Dick…what are you talking about?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Luke, they haven't spoken in like three weeks. Don't tell me you don't find that strange, they won't even sit next to each other when we're all together."

He looked like he was deep in thought for a second. "I wonder if that's why she didn't drink."

Logan looked at me confused and then back at Luke "Didn't drink when?"

"On homecoming, don't tell me you didn't notice. Especially you V, nothing gets past you."

What the fuck is he talking about? "Well apparently it did. Now explain please."

"During 'I've never,' she didn't drink."

Ok, he's gone crazy, the drug smuggling has fried his brain. "Luke what are you talking about? She drank all night. Her and I shared two bottles of champagne."

"No V, that's not what I meant. Its** when** she didn't drink that's the point."

Logan was still just as confused as I was. "We're still not following."

"When it was my turn and I said 'I've never not had sex,' she didn't drink. You really didn't notice?"

Logan and I just stared at him with wide eyes.

I really am losing my touch.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**


	9. Off the market

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Off the market

* * *

Logan

Oh this is gonna be fun.

Dick had shown up on our doorstep about twenty minutes after Luke left. He was still flipping out over the car and we were gonna help, but Ronnie had a little bit of an exchange in mind.

"Dude, are you guys gonna help or what? Why are you just sitting there smiling? My dad's gonna be home in two days. If I don't get that car back he's sending me to an all boys military school. Do you know what they don't have in all boys military schools?"

This really was quite sad but I couldn't help but smile and Ronnie wasn't have any easier of a time, but she finally answered him. "No Dick, what do they not have at all boys military schools?"

"Girls Ronnie, they don't have girls. That's why they are called all boys schools. I won't survive it, I won't. You'll be burying me with in a month."

He was practically on his knees begging. "You have got to help me, I'll even pay, no friend discount needed. Just think about how much you love me Ronnie. Think about how boring your life would be if it were Dickless."

Ok, that** wasn't** funny. Her life is dickless and it better stay dickless. Now Richard Casablancas JR-less is a different story and I don't want him to be sent away either.

She must have been thinking the same thing about his comment because it took her extra long to answer him. "Dick, I already said I'd help. But tell me, is it the fact that there are **no** girls, or **one** girl in particular."

Ok, so Dick always has some version of the dear in the headlights look. He's not stupid, he's just a little short on common sense sometimes. But this look, this look was beyond priceless. This was the 'holy shit I'm busted' look. I think he was actually trying to remember where all the exits were.

God, I really love my life. Things don't get my much better than this.

When he finally answered her he could barely get the words out. "What one girl? Please Ronnie, I never have just one."

And that comment made me feel like smacking myself. I should have figured this out weeks ago, Dick hasn't hooked up with anybody at all since before homecoming. How did that not occur to me?

Ronnie just smiled. "Dick, I'm gonna make you a deal. We will get your car back, just like we said we would. But you have to give us some information in return."

He looked a little defeated. "Blackmailing a desperate friend huh? You've stooped to a new low. But I shouldn't have put it past you Ronnie. What do you want to know?"

It was my turn to ask. "You know what we want to know Dick."

"You want to know about me and Mac don't you."

"That would be correct."

He actually looked happy now and that was a little frightening. "Did you want to know about the fact that we had sex? Or the fact that I want her and she doesn't want me?"

He made them sound like questions but they weren't. They were more like nuclear bombs.

I swear that Ronnie just about fell out of her chair and not because of the sex comment. No, we'd already had that figured out. It was the ' I want her and she doesn't want me' comment.

This is Dick Casablancas we are talking about here, Man Whore of the Year according to Neptune Pimp Daddy magazine. This was so wrong, on so many levels, that it was almost like he'd spoken a foreign language.

Finally Veronica said something. "I'm sorry Dick, but I thought you just said that you want her."

"That's exactly what I said Ronnie, but she doesn't want me."

Hmm, this is way more fun than expected. "Ok Dick, you need to explain."

"Fine, do you want gory details or the cliffs notes?"

"Gory details." "Cliffs notes"

Dick laughed and Veronica gave me a dirty look. "Fine! Ronnie wins. Give us the cliffs notes version."

I'll get the unedited version later anyways.

So he told us what happened. Apparently the night that Ronnie and I'd fought about Caitlyn, Mac had been over at his house. They hadn't even been drinking, just playing video games and out of nowhere he decided he wanted to kiss her. So he did.

That's the thing about Dick. There's no gray area with him. Either you do it, or you don't and he almost always does it.

* * *

Dick

So I'm not sure **why** I wanted to do it, I just did. I thought it would be fun and it was.

But I totally didn't expect her to kiss me back. I figured she hit me or kick me in the nuts or something, but she didn't, she just let me kiss her. And I was actually really enjoying it, like really really enjoying it. I hadn't felt like that during a kiss since… well, since ever.

When I pulled away she was just sitting there staring at me, like she was silently saying 'what the fuck Dick, who gave your lips permission to touch mine?'

And then I **really** thought she was going to hit me.

But instead she jumped me and then an hour later I was lying there, holding my best friend in my arms and realizing that not only was that the best sex I'd ever had. But that was the best hour of my entire fucking life and I didn't want to let go.

And believe me I know it was a crazy thought because I do not get attached. Ronnie's not kidding when she calls me a man whore extraordinaire. I am and I'm proud of it, or at least I was.

But that's the problem now. Because she won't be with me and she's all that I want

She'd seemed fine afterwards. She even kissed me goodbye when she left, leaving me thinking that we'd started something and for the first time ever I couldn't wait to see a girl again. She's my best friend and I'm always excited to see her, but this was different. This wasn't seeing my best friend this was seeing Mac, it was a whole other world to me.

The next day during lunch I grabbed her hand under the table and she pushed it away. I wanted to try, I still want to try, but she said it wasn't going to happen.

That's what our argument at lunch that day was about. She said that I'd never change, I'd always be the same Dick Casablancas, chasing anything with legs and a pulse. And it kinda broke my heart a little. And I wondered if maybe that's why Logan hadn't ever acted on his feelings for V. I know, I know, he says its not true, but it is. Maybe he really hasn't figured it out yet, but maybe he has and is afraid of the possible rejection. And if that's what's going on I feel for him, because it sucks to realize that you're head over heels for your best friend and they don't return the feelings. Or at least they say they don't.

When I went to her house that afternoon and she told me it was a mistake I swear I almost cried. It was totally new territory for me, there I was trying to convince her that it wasn't a mistake and that we couldn't go back to the way it was before because I wanted more and she just walked away.

It hurt, a lot and I'm not used to that.

So yeah, I told her I wished that somebody would figure it out and knock some sense into her, because she obviously wasn't going to listen to me. And now it's been three weeks and she hasn't said more than two words to me.

So I'm kinda hating my life right now.

* * *

Veronica

Somehow not what I expected.

The sex yes, we'd figured that out. But I think that he's actually in love with her and now I feel bad for blackmailing him.

Ugh, damn, feelings of regret are so not fun.

But I will admit that I'm having a hard time believing that Mac was so harsh on him. I know for a fact that he was her first and I'm honesty surprised she let it get that far anyways. She'd never even let on that she might have feelings for him and she definitely hadn't let on that she'd had sex. I was actually feeling somewhat offended that she hadn't told me.

But there just simply has to be more to this than Dick is telling us and she's obviously not going to tell me, so I think it's time to pull out the big guns.

I turned to Logan. "I think its time you had a conversation with Mac."

He smiled. "Ok, I'll be back in an hour." He turned to leave but stopped and whispered in my ear. "Does this make me second on the list now?"

I smiled at the question. "No Logan, still third, but I promise that I will give you the gory details."

He frowned. "Um, I think I'll pass." But he smiled again and patted me on the head. "Be good, I'll be home soon." And then he pointed at Dick. "You be good too."

Dick looked at him with a sullen expression. "Dude, that's what I've been trying to do and it hasn't gotten me anywhere."

When Logan was gone Dick was still looking quite pitiful. "So what did you do Dick?"

"I swear on my surf board collection Ronnie, I didn't do anything."

"Really?" I was less than convinced, I've known Dick for a long time.

"Really, I just want her. Are you gonna help me or what? Get my car back and get me the girl. I've you seen you work miracles before. Do it now please, for me, I never ask you for anything. We've been friends since kindergarten and you've never had to save my ass once, I think I deserve a twofer."

He was right. Out of all of us, he's never once asked for my help, not until this morning. Which I know is surprising, but he's been pretty successful with solving his own problems up until now. But I wanted a favor and Dick was just the man that could make it happen.

"Ok Dick, I'll get your car back and try to get Mac to give you a chance. But will you do something for me?"

"Anything Ronnie, just name it."

Oh god, I hope he doesn't go straight to Logan. "Can you keep Logan occupied on Friday night? I want to arrange a real date with Casey. One where Logan can't just show up unannounced."

He looked at me suspiciously. "I'm not helping you find time to get it on with Casey, Logan will kill me. And believe me Ronnie, I love you, but Logan….Logan will murder me if I aid and abet your deflowering."

I couldn't help but laugh, Dick is nothing if not loyal. "Dick, I'm not going to have sex with Casey. I promised Logan I wouldn't. Its just that we've been dating for over 3 months and we haven't had more that 30 minutes alone with each other since. We had more time with each other before we were dating. I'm just asking for a little diversion."

"Ugh, I don't like it, but I'll do it. You do know that he just has your best interest at heart right? Logan loves you Ronnie. He just doesn't want you hurt."

I'm not touching the love comment, he didn't mean platonic love. "Dick, I know. But I'm 17 and I have a boyfriend that I'd like to spend some time with. And you can blame it all on me if you want, you can even tell him what's going on, you don't have to keep what's going on a secret. Its not like I want you to take him out and get him drunk so I can have all night. I'm asking for an hour, just an hour. I'll still come home afterwards and everything. This isn't to hurt him or go behind his back. You know that I love him too, he's my bff. This is just me wanting some time with my boyfriend interruption less. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, but you better come through with the car and the girl for me?"

"Thanks Dick." I went over and gave him a hug.

When I pulled away he smiled. "You love him too, huh?"

Ugh. "Yes Dick, as a friend."

"You know Ronnie, eventually you're gonna have to face the truth."

Will it ever end? What do we have to do to convince them that they are wrong?

I decided to play stupid. "What truth Dick?"

"That Lilly was right and you two are epic." I didn't bother to respond and he smiled again. "Its ok to be scared Ronnie, I was. I still am. But it's worth it, I promise."

"I'll keep that in mind Dick. I'll see you later ok."

"K, Ronnie. Have a good night."

Dick was still sitting there smiling as I left the room and went to my bedroom.

I don't understand why they think they can see something that we don't. We're just really close, always have been.

It's a really good thing they don't know about homecoming. If they knew I had woken up in his arms and hadn't bothered to move they would never let us hear the end of it. And there was nothing romantic about it. It was just two best friends drunk cuddling, that stuff happens all the time.

Logan and I in love? Please. If we were we'd have figured it out by now.

Our friends are just completely deluded. All of them, even the deceased one.

* * *

Mac

I wasn't surprised to see him, I'd been expecting a visit I just didn't actually expect it to be Logan.

"Hey Logan. Let me guess, V needs me to help track down Dick's wayward vehicle."

He gave me a phony hurt look. "Mac, I'm hurt. Do I really need a reason to visit one of my best friends?"

Not gonna buy it. "No, you don't. But something tells me that this isn't a social visit. What's going on Echolls?"

He looked hesitant and I didn't know what to think. "Well, a couple things actually, we do need your help tracking the car, but…"

Oh no, he knows and that means V knows. Fucking Dick! I can't believe that he told them.

"Just say it Logan." I prepared myself for the awkward conversation that was sure to follow.

"You know why I'm here, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I do. She sent you because she didn't think I'd tell her didn't she?"

"That's about right. She's been trying to get you to tell her for weeks and you haven't. Why didn't you tell her, or anyone for that matter?"

He looked almost hurt and that made me feel horrible, these people are my best friends. But this hasn't been easy for me and I haven't had the courage to tell anyone.

"Logan, it really isn't anyone else's business. This is between me and Dick."

"Mac, you can't play that card, because you're not even talking to **him** about it."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"The long or short version?"

"Short please." Let's get this done and over with fast so I can go kill myself.

"Well, he said you had sex, he instigated it and he wants to be with you, but you don't want to be with him, you won't talk to him and you said it was a mistake. Would that be correct?"

Ugh, yes. "That's the gist of it."

"Why Mac?"

"Why? You have to ask? He's my best friend and he screws anyone and anything. How **could** I be with him, he'd get bored with me after a week and then where does that leave our friendship?"

"Mac, I don't think he's going to get bored with you. I think he's really hurting right now."

Hurting, my ass. I'm sure he's finding lots of nameless solace. "I doubt that."

"No Mac, I'm serious. I think he's actually a little in love with you. You've been friends for years…you really can't see that?"

"Does it matter? He's Dick for god's sake, he won't change."

"You're wrong about that Mac. He will, he already has."

Yeah right. "Like I said, I doubt that."

"He hasn't been with anyone since you. Three weeks Mac, that's like a year in Dick time."

No one. Dick hasn't slept with anyone? "You really expect me to believe that Dick hasn't slept with anyone in three weeks? I'm not stupid Logan."

"Mac, I know you're not stupid, but I'm not lying. Believe me I'd know if he had. He would have been bragging, he always does. But he hasn't said shit. He didn't even tell me until today about you. He's trying to change."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" I appreciated what Logan was attempting but this wasn't an easy situation.

"I'm asking you to talk to him, maybe give him a chance. Just think about it, ok."

"If I promise to talk to him can this conversation be over?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok fine, I'll talk to him, but I'm not promising anything."

"Thank god."

No shit. "So how about we hit the console since you came all the way over here?"

"Sure, prepare to have your ass handed to you Mackenzie."

"You wish Echolls."

* * *

Logan

I kicked her ass three times, thank you very much.

By the time we were done it was almost 9 and Ronnie had called a half hour earlier wondering where I was. I needed to get home, so I said goodbye, stood up and walked to the door. But when I got there Mac stopped me.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?" I turned back around to look at her.

"Maybe you should take your own advice."

"What advice?'

"Give it a chance."

Oh that advice. "Mac, its not the same thing. Ronnie and I are not in love with each other. You and Dick that's a whole other situation."

She just smiled. "Are you really gonna stand there and tell me you haven't at least considered it?"

"How can I not consider it? You guys never let me forget it."

"I think you need to step back and take a good look at things. I think you might be surprised Logan. You love her and somewhere deep down inside you know it, you always have. And she loves you too."

"Whatever Mac, I'll see you tomorrow. Call Dick tonight please."

"I will Logan. See you tomorrow."

I left the house and got into my truck.

Veronica and I in love? Please. If we were we'd have figured it out by now.

Our friends are just completely deluded. All of them, even the deceased one.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**Authors note: so apparently Logan is getting on a lot of your nerves. and that makes me sad. this is just how he deals with his jealousy, because he still doesn't realize that he IS jealous. Casey and V will spend sometime together in the next chapter. and then her and Logan are going to have a fairly awkward conversation.**


	10. Mental pictures

thanks for all the reviews!

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to many of them but finals are next week and I've been busy.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Mental pictures

* * *

Thursday

* * *

Veronica

Well this was another successful week, if I don't say so myself.

I got Dick's car back with a little help from my buddy Weevil, I'm gonna have to remember how helpful he can be for next time. And I got Luke's little drug problem all taken care of. The steroids are in the sewer now and the scary roid rager isn't going to be bothering him for about 10 to 15 years. Man, Luke owes me big.

In other news.

Dick and Mac finally talked and Mac decided to give him a chance. They are starting slow and working towards a real relationship. But from the looks of what Casey and I walked in on earlier today in his living room, our idea of slow is like snail speed compared to theirs. If you get what I'm saying. And If I never have to see that again in my entire life it will be to soon. I'm pretty sure I'm scarred for life actually.

Casey didn't seem to thrilled either, but I made up for the XXX peep show we witnessed when I told him that I'd talked Dick into keeping Logan occupied for awhile on Friday so we could actually have a real date. I don't think I've ever seen him smile so big.

Since we would have the place to ourselves we decided to just rent a movie and get take out.

I'm looking forward to it. Well mostly.

Actually, I'm feeling a little apprehensive and I don't think that's how I should be feeling.

I should be excited right?

I'm going to spend Friday night with my boyfriend, alone.

Completely alone with my boyfriend…

* * *

Friday

* * *

Logan

"Ronnie, I'm really not sure I'm ok with this."

Dick didn't give me a choice about tonight. He literally cornered me and told me that I was going to be giving Veronica and Casey some alone time. I wasn't happy, but he threatened to tell her about the physical reaction I'd had to her 'game girl' outfit. I have no idea how he even knew about it, but he did and I really didn't want her to find out about it so I begrudgingly agreed.

"Logan, it will be fine. Go have fun. You and I hang out all the time, we live together for gods sake. Give them a little Logan time too."

She doesn't get it. "No, that's not what I mean. You're gonna be alone with Casey. In his big empty house. **Alone**. With **Casey**. **Just** Casey."

She looked over at me and smiled. "Logan, I promised you I wouldn't. Remember?"

Now she gets it. "I know, its just that….Sometimes when things get started they're hard to stop."

She walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "Logan, I promised you and you know I don't break my promises. You need to trust me, ok?"

I don't know why this is bothering me so much. Its just a date, he's her boyfriend, he's one of my best friends and she **is** my best friend. I should be ok, but even the thought of him touching her makes my skin crawl. And its not that I don't trust her. Its him actually. He's a guy, and friend or not, I don't trust him.

"Ok, I trust **you**. But do me a favor?"

She gave me a look that said, 'another one?' "What is it?"

"Can we practice you saying no?"

She started laughing at me. "Will it make you feel better?"

"Yes, and just so you know you have my full permission to inflict bodily harm if needed."

"Logan, I don't think it will be needed. But I appreciate the approval."

We spent the next 5 minutes with me asking her questions and her saying no. "Don't forget that I'm only a phone call away.'

"You're number 1 on my speed dial, I've got it covered. But you do realize that this is Casey were talking about, right? Not some sex crazed pervert."

"Ronnie, every guy over the age of 12 has the ability to be a sex crazed pervert. And most of them are, they just know how to hide it."

She was laughing again. "Tell me again why we sleep in the same bed?"

"Because you can't live without me and vice versa. Duh Ronnie."

"Well you got me there."

"Don't forget that you love me more."

"Of course, how could I forget? But it goes both ways. You can't ever love another girl more than you love me."

"That wouldn't be possible, so I think your safe. Do you need to get going?" She was going be late for her date.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Ok, be good, and don't do anything **I would **do."

"I promise I won't." She turned around at the door. "Oh and Logan?"

"Yeah."

"I never said I loved him anyways, so you really don't have anything to worry about, do you?"

Yes! I knew it, I knew she didn't love him, I was right!

But why does that make me so happy?

"No, I guess not. Have fun, if you're not home by midnight I'm coming after you."

"Ok dad.."

* * *

Veronica

I swear he's worse than my dad was.

Even he used to let me spend time alone with my boyfriends. I mean he'd threaten them with his gun collection the minute they stepped in the door. But still. He at least let me out of the house.

Logan would buy me a chastity belt if he thought I wouldn't kill him for even suggesting the idea.

But what can I say? I love the guy.

And Dick was right, he really does just have my best interest at heart.

* * *

Logan

I trust her.

I really do.

I don't trust him.

But I trust her.

I just need to keep reminding myself of that.

I trust her.

Nope, not helping.

I'm sitting out here on the beach with Luke, Dick, Mac, Meg and Wallace, trying to be a good friend. And I'm somewhat succeeding but I can't stop thinking about what's happening at Casey's house right now.

Dick only promised her an hour and it's been two.

Technically, I could go over there at any time now and it wouldn't be illegal.

I'm having fun with the guys though. This is good, I needed some friend bonding. But I still can't stop picturing Casey's living room.

At least they better be in the living room.

If she gets to his bedroom he's done for.

Yep, living room.

She's in the living room.

I keep picturing her on the couch with him in my mind.

Sitting next to him

But now she is lying next to him.

And he's kissing her.

Shit, I've gone to far and now my mind is running away with the idea.

Oh god! Now his hands are all over her.

On her waist.

Ugh and now their moving up her rib cage.

I can't watch this. I need a remote for my brain.

And now his hand is under her shirt.

That's it!

Their date is over!

"I gotta go guys. Sorry."

* * *

Wallace

I'm pretty sure that was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen in my entire life and Dick Casablancas is one of my best friends so that's saying something.

For the last two hours Logan sat here on the beach trying not to think about where Casey's hands and/or other body parts might be. And he actually did fairly well for the first hour, but the second hour...that's a whole other story.

I think he checked his phone every ten seconds and then for the last ten minutes he sat there with this unbelievably pained expression on his face.

He kept opening and shutting his eyes and he was fidgeting so bad, that if I didn't know better I would have thought he was on crack.

And then out of nowhere, he just stands up and runs off, saying he has to go.

I think we laughed for twenty minutes.

For someone who's so adamant that they're not in love with Veronica Mars, he sure cares a lot about what she's doing with her boyfriend when he's not around.

They make stubborn an art form.

* * *

Meg

I'm not gonna lie, it was quite funny.

I think I laughed harder than I ever have before.

But I was the only one thinking about what Logan heading over there meant and I was a little worried about them ending up on the eleven o'clock news.

So a couple minutes after he left, I called V and Casey to give them a heads up.

And from the sound of Casey's voice, it was a very good thing I did.

* * *

Casey

Thank god for Meg Manning!

I couldn't help myself I'd wanted her for years and I knew that at best we had two hours. Logan had only promised an hour for sure, so I wanted to make it count.

We only made it 15 minutes into movie and spent the rest of the time making out.

I was actually surprised that Logan lasted as long as he did, he made it a full two hours before Meg called to tell us he was on his way.

And believe me when I say it was a damn god thing she did.

We weren't going to go any further then we were, I could tell that V was about to end it.

But when Meg called I was on top of her with both of my hands under her shirt and her bra, which was unhooked. And lets just say that I had two, almost, handfuls of Veronica.

Logan walking in at that moment would not have been a good thing. At all. Especially if I wanted to my hands to stay attached to my arms.

So what I'm trying to say here is...

Meg manning is an angel.

But second base, is fucking heaven.

* * *

Veronica

So Meg calling couldn't have come at a better time.

It's not that I wasn't enjoying what we were doing.

It's just that **he** was **really** enjoying it.

If you get my meaning…

And I knew he wasn't going to push me to go further, but he had both of his hands on my chest and I was pretty sure my shirt was about to be discarded to the floor as well as my bra.

And believe me, I would have stopped him regardless, but I was afraid that I would hurt his feelings. Making out with him is extremely fun, but I'm not ready for anything else.

So Meg's call was heaven sent for two reasons.

I didn't have to tell Casey to stop.

And Logan walked in the door to find us sitting on the couch watching the movie, only 30 seconds after I had rehooked my bra.

Meg is a damn saint.

* * *

Logan

When I got there I didn't even knock I just opened the door, ran as fast as I could to the living room nd then I stopped suddenly at the door way trying to look normal.

It wasn't working because they both looked up at me like I was crazy.

They were just sitting on the couch watching the movie. He had his arm around her and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

I'm not dumb, I know somebody called them.

And it's probably a good thing they did, because even if they were just kissing I still probably would have kicked his ass.

So I sat down on the opposite side of the couch from them and spent the next hour just watching them.

And then when Veronica got up, he walked her to the door and I followed.

When he kissed her good night I'm pretty sure I almost puked in my mouth.

I stood there with Casey as she got in my mom's car and drove off and then I continued to stand there for a few more minutes before turning to Casey.

He just smiled. "Bye, Logan."

"See you later, Casey."

I walked to my truck and started to head home.

The mother fucker got to second base, I just know it.

He might be one of my best friends….but right now I really hate Casey Gant.

* * *

Veronica

When I got home I went straight to my room, changed for bed and when I was ready I went to Logan's room and sat down on the bed waiting for him.

I was worried, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know if he'd be mad, upset, or if he'd even say anything at all.

But I did know that if he asked me what all happened, I'd tell him.

We have no secrets. That's the rule. It's always the truth.

But when I thought about having to tell him, I almost started to cry, because I knew how upset he would be and I didn't want to hurt him.

* * *

Logan

When I got home I went to her room first, for some reason I didn't think she'd want to sleep with me tonight, but she wasn't there, so I went to my room to find her sitting on my bed waiting for me.

She looked sad and it about broke my heart. "Ronnie what's wrong?"

I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you mad?"

"No, why would I be mad at you?" And I really wasn't. I actually wasn't mad at either of them. I just hated Casey for being her boyfriend, for having the ability to touch her **just** **because** he's her boyfriend.

"Really?"

"Yes really? What's going on Veronica? Why are you upset? Did something happen?" This wasn't right, she shouldn't be upset.

"Nothing happened…Well….something happened but.." She looked away when she said it and my heart stopped.

I just sat there and waited to hear it. To hear that she'd given in. It was like my worst nightmare coming true.

"What happened Ronnie?" My voice was strangled and she must have noticed, because she looked back at me.

"Oh Logan. No, that's not what I meant. We didn't have sex."

And then just like that my heart started beating again. "Really?"

"Yes, really, do you want to know what happened?"

"Yes… I mean no….Well. Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly." She was smiling at me now.

"I think so. If you don't tell me it will eat me up inside not knowing. We know everything about each other. This isn't any different."

"So yes then, you want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know."

So she told me. She didn't give me the details, but she told me enough and it killed me to hear it. Hearing that he'd had his hands on her made me physically ill. I'm not jealous, I'm just overprotective. She's my Veronica, always has been always will be. So hearing about him touching her like that made my blood boil.

"Who called to tell you I was on my way?"

She smiled again. "It was Meg. She was afraid we'd be on the 11 o'clock news if she didn't."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well Meg is smart girl then, because if I'd walked in to see his hands...you know where. They wouldn't have been attached to his arms anymore."

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"If she hadn't called and I hadn't crashed the party?"

"Nothing else would have happened Logan. I was about to stop it."

"Really? Please tell me it felt horrible and you never want to do it again."

She smacked my arm. "Nice try Logan. But no, it didn't feel horrible. It was fun, but that was it and I'm still not ready. Besides…."

"Besides what?"

"I don't love him remember? And I promised you I'd wait till I found some one I do love."

"Yeah, I remember. Would it be cheesy if I said I was a little elated by that comment?"

"No. Logan, I do understand why you're so overprotective of me and I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate it. Because believe me, I do. I love our friends, but you're the only real family I have left. You mean more to me than anyone else. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do and I feel the same way about you."

"I know. So will you do me a favor then?"

"Maybe."

She was still smiling. "Can we forget this night ever happened?"

"Yes! Please god. I think that's the best idea you've ever had."

* * *

Veronica

It was a hard conversation but it needed to happen and he handled it better that I thought he would.

But he looked so sad that it nearly broke my heart. I'd rather die than hurt him.

I really am ok with how protective he is. If he wasn't that way we wouldn't be the way we are.

And his views on sex where I'm concerned are right on, he really does know me better than anyone else.

And I'd never tell him or anyone else this. And I can't believe I'm even about to say this.

But..

If I was ready…

I think I'd want it to be him.

And it's not because my friends are right. It's not because I'm in love with him, I'm not. I do love him, just not that way.

No, its because respect is a big issue for me.

And respect is exactly what he would give me.

* * *

Logan

She fell asleep on my chest again and I didn't bother to move her.

Because I didn't want to move her.

I just wanted to hold her.

I don't know why.

I had the same feeling I'd had after homecoming.

So once again I just laid there with her in my arms trying to figure out what my problem was.

They couldn't possibly be right could they?

No, she's was just upset.

I was just upset.

I'm just comforting her.

It's what friends do.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**


	11. A cart wheeling catastrophe

**thanks for the reviews!**

I don't own Veronica Mars.

* * *

A Cartwheeling Catastrophe

* * *

Three weeks later

November

* * *

Veronica

"Hey, what are you doing with my lap top?" I had walked out of the bathroom to find Logan staring intently at my computer screen.

"I'm taking this online purity test."

"Have you failed it yet?"

"Ha ha Ronnie."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I'm not done yet. I'll tell you my score when I am."

"So what kind of questions does it ask?"

"Things like, have you ever done it in a car, in a moving car, have you ever done reverse cowgirl. Those kind of questions."

"Hmm. Who posted it?"

"You have to ask?"

"It was Mac, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"What are her intentions with this thing?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"That bad huh?"

"I think you should just ask her yourself."

"I will. So what's your score?"

He looked up and smiled. "I'm not telling."

"Oh come on Echolls, spill it. I already know you're far from pure."

"Fine, its thirmmmm." He pulled the cough cover up.

"Did you just say thirty?" I started laughing, its not like I was surprised.

"No, 36 thank you."

"Wow, that's higher then I was expecting."

He looked at me pretending to be offended. "What are you trying to say Ronnie?"

"Please, I know how slutty you are. I was expecting like a 12."

"Ronnie, I'm a bad boy, I'm just not** that** bad."

"Riiiight Logan. This is coming from the same guy that hooked up with, Susan Knight **and** Carrie Bishop all in the same night at Shelley's party last week."

"Gee Ronnie, you almost sound jealous." He said while smirking at me.

"Logan, you know I'm not jealous. I'm just reminding you that you have terrible taste in girls."

"At least I don't repeat my mistakes."

"Now how can you argue with that? Are you sure it was a 36?"

* * *

Mac

When I saw her coming I knew that she wanted to know about the test.

I didn't think she'd be mad. Its just one of my get rich quick schemes. I need a new car and I'm not from the 09er district like the rest of my friends. And even though I'm sure that one of them would buy me a car if I asked, I'm not one for charity. So I'll do it on my own. And Wallace is covertly working on this with me. He's an 02er as well and he's in need of some quick cash at the moment. So it seemed like a good business opportunity and believe me, she'll understand. There was a time when she was in the same boat.

But that's the thing about Veronica, she doesn't flaunt what she has now. She doesn't even touch the money that the Kane's give her, she just leaves it in the bank. She's one of the few people in this world that didn't allow money to change her.

"Hey Mac." She was smiling.

Ok, here goes. "What do you want to know V?"

"Now what makes you think I want to know something?" She had that mock offended look on her face, the one that Logan does so well too.

"You have your 'I'm investigating' look. You want to know about the test don't you?"

"Yeah, I saw Logan taking it." She looked around the quad, almost everyone was on their laptops taking the quiz. "And it looks like he wasn't the only one."

"Yeah, its been pretty popular."

"So what's the angle?"

"What makes you think there is an angle?"

"Just give it up Mac attack."

"Fine. Everyone is taking the test today, right? So tonight, I'm posting a second site."

"What will this one be for?"

I gave her an evil smile. "For people to purchase other peoples scores."

She started laughing. "I knew there was a reason we were friends. I actually kind of can't wait to come to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, me neither, this should be good. You're not gonna out me are you?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy. But you need to do me a favor."

"Ok…"

"Erase Logan's score so that no one can buy it."

"No problem. Is there anyone's score that you want to see?" She looked at me, obviously thinking really hard and I knew what was going through her head. "How about this, I'll pull it for you and if you want to see it just let me know."

"Deal. So did you take it?"

"Yep."

"What did you get?"

"V, I'm dating Dick Casablancas. Do you really think I'm gonna tell you?"

"That bad huh?"

"No, just a lot lower than it would have been two months ago."

She smiled again. "Let me guess." She put her fingers up to her temple and started moving them in circles with her eyes closed. She looked like one of those fortune tellers from the fair. "I'm seeing a 75."

How the hell does she do that? "Are you sure you're not psychic?"

"Nope, not psychic, I just know Dick."

"Very true, very true. So are you gonna take it?"

"Um... no. Why bother? I don't need the test to tell me that I'm a boring virgin. I already know that I'm a boring virgin."

I smiled at her.

"Virgin yes, but boring…never."

"Thanks Mac."

"Anytime Bond."

* * *

Logan

By lunch the purity test was all that anybody was talking about.

Ronnie and I were sitting at our usual table with everyone except Meg. Her and Cole finally came over to our table to join us 15 minutes into the lunch period.

Meg was looking around at all the computers with a confused expression on her face. "Am I missing something?"

"You haven't heard about the purity test yet?" I asked.

"Um no. What's it about?"

I smiled at Mac and she told Meg about her little scheme.

"Oh, so you're capitalizing on peoples indiscretions. Very shady Mac."

Mac just smiled again and so did Wallace. "I try." Was her only response.

Dick smiled and put his arm around her. It was plainly obvious that he was extremely proud of her for her latest endeavor.

Meg looked over at Cole. "Did you take it?"

"Um…..yeah."

"What did you get?" He looked away nervously. "You know what, on second thought, I don't want to know." She wasn't smiling anymore.

And he recanted quickly. "It doesn't really apply anymore."

She smiled at him again "I know and I think its sweet. Oh hey, there's Shelley I'll be right back."

When she walked away Cole banged his head on the table and Dick started chiding him. "Yeah Cole, I think it's sweet too."

"Fuck you Dick. Can someone describe second base to me? I've forgotten what its like. Is it beautiful there?"

He got a reply almost immediately when Casey answered him. "Like fucking heaven."

* * *

Casey

Fuck.

My filter didn't catch it.

It was like verbal diarrhea.

Everyone just stopped and stared at me with their mouths open and I immediately looked over at Logan.

He was getting up from where he was sitting three people over and walking over to me. He did not look happy.

Shit, I'm gonna die.

But he didn't get a chance to say or do anything, because V took matters into her own hand.

From her seat right next to me, she smacked me upside the head. "Yeah, well heaven's a place that you won't be visiting again for a very long time buddy." She did not look happy.

But Logan sure did. He started laughing so hard he couldn't even stand up and then everyone else was laughing too.

Yeah, I totally screwed myself.

* * *

Logan

I don't think I could be more proud of her.

* * *

Veronica

He is so lucky that I got to him before Logan did. Logan would have ripped his tongue out.

He definitely wouldn't be visiting 'heaven' again for a long long time. Although its not like it will be too much of a shock for him. After Logan and I'd had our talk that night he had backed off a little. He started letting Casey and I have real dates more often. But he only ever guaranteed us an hour alone at the most. Like I said he only backed off a little.

He didn't talk to Casey for two days after that night and Casey felt like shit about it. Him and Logan have been friends for years and he really thought he was going to lose their friendship. Of course he didn't, but that night changed the relationship between both Logan and I and Casey and I.

Logan and I once again got closer, which I didn't even think was possible. When I woke up the next morning in his arms I felt better than I had in months.

And now, even if we don't start out that way…I wake up I his arms every morning.

Casey and I, well that's a very different story. We're still getting along great, but the physical aspect of our relationship is almost non existent these days. I mean we still make out, but during our times alone it hasn't gotten past kissing. The few times that Casey has tried to get back to his so called 'heaven' I've stopped him. And I know it bothers him, because he thinks he did something wrong. But I keep telling him that he didn't, I'm really just not ready for our relationship to be at that level yet.

When I explained that to him he understood and I know it made him feel better. He doesn't want to push me because he respects me and that's important. I know its hard for him, I know how he feels about me and I know he would love to show me how he feels. But like I said, I'm not ready. I just don't feel as strongly for him, yet, I might never.

And honestly my apprehension doesn't really have anything to do with Casey.

And I know this is a horrible thing to say, but every time we make out.

I can't help but feel like I'm betraying Logan.

Of course I wouldn't dare tell Logan that.

He'd throw a fucking victory party.

* * *

Logan

Every night after she falls asleep I immediately pull her into my arms. I still don't know why I do it, I just do it.

She doesn't know that I do it consciously and she never gets upset. She doesn't say anything about it actually.

Ever since that night things have gotten even better with us, I didn't even think that was possible.

But things between her and Casey have hit a stand still.

I only know this because Luke told me.

I guess she's barely letting him kiss her these days and its practically killing Casey. He thinks he's gonna lose her and I feel a little bad about that, because I know it's my fault.

You know what, that's a lie. I don't feel bad about it at all, even if he is one of my best friends.

Actually, if I didn't think Ronnie'd kill me for capitalizing on her boyfriend's misfortune, I'd throw myself a fucking victory party.

* * *

Veronica

Um, where are my clothes?

I turned to the other girls in the locker room. "Where are my clothes?"

Nobody answered and a few of them just smiled.

"Where the** fuck** are my clothes?"

Still no answer.

So there I was, standing in just a towel with nothing to change into.

Oh this is so not ok.

My locker was completely empty so I started searching the locker room and low and behold I found them. In the toilet.

Fuck. Not cool.

'Hey Veronica, did you find your clo…oh. People here can be so horrible."

"Um yeah. So does this towel make me look fat?"

Meg laughed. "Um no, do you need something to wear?"

Oh this is just great, I mean at least gym is my last class but still. Walking through the quad in Meg's cheerleading uniform, with the entire school staring and catcalling is not my idea of fun.

It's not like I could have just walked out in my towel. Definitely not.

Logan would have had a coronary and Casey probably would have salivated himself to the pointed of dehydration.

Although, now that I think about it, the uniform isn't much better.

"I'm sorry V. I usually have some sweats in my locker."

"Oh no, this is perfect. I just have to resist the urge to do a cartwheel."

"Yeah, that might be good, because Casey looks like he might throw you on the ground right now and if you showed off your gymnastic ability there would be no saving you."

I looked over to see Casey and Logan walking, well running, towards me. Casey got to me first.

"Um, is there something I don't know? Or is this an early birthday present? Because I'm prepared to thank you exuberantly." He had a huge smile on his face and he leaned in to kiss me just as Logan got to us.

"Nice try Case, but no." I said.

Logan took off his coat, put it over my shoulders and then zipped it up for me. It was so big on me I could have worn it as a dress, so in Logan's mind, the crisis had been averted "What happened?"

"Someone tossed my clothes in the toilet."

Logan didn't looked pleased. "Who?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

* * *

Logan

I took her home immediately so she could change. I wasn't thrilled with who ever had done it, but it wasn't me they needed to worry about, it was her.

The rest of the night passed without much excitement, but the next day when we got to school it was a damn mad house.

People were fighting, yelling, pulling each other's hair, I had to give Mac props, she is the master of creating bedlam.

But the scene in the quad was nothing compared to what we found when we got to Veronica's and Meg's lockers.

Cole was yelling at Meg and there was a large black 48 scrawled on her locker. "I knew when you came back from Spain last summer, there was something different about you. Should have guessed you slept with that Hobby Air guy. You couldn't shut up about him."

Meg had done a student exchange program for two weeks during the summer while her and Cole weren't together.

"He was our tour guide." She was almost in tears.

"Oh. Was sex included in the package or was that extra?"

I could have killed him, this was bullshit, there was no way that score was real.

"I did not have sex with him. I haven't had sex with anybody. This is crazy; I didn't even take the test."

Cole picked up the paper and read aloud. "Have you ever slept with someone who spoke a language you didn't know? Have you ever had a fling while on vacation? Do you lie to protect your reputation? It all makes sense, every question here. You turned me into a joke. Thanks." He turned away from Meg leaving her in tears.

Veronica and I went over and V pulled her into a hug. "I-I didn't even do anything." Meg stuttered.

"I know."

"You believe me?"

"Meg, not only are you one of my best friends, but you're also the last good person at this school. I'd believe cartoon birds braided your hair this morning. Don't worry, we'll clear your name and make somebody pay."

"Really?"

That's when I spoke up. "Of course we will, unless there's a fairy godmother already on it."

Meg smiled for the first time that day. But when she shut her locker the only thing I saw was the number 14 and it was written on Ronnie's locker.

"What the fuck?"

That's when the girls noticed it and Veronica was visibly angry.

"I think we need to talk to Mac."

* * *

Mac

"Oh Meg, I'm so sorry, you to V. I swear I didn't have anything to do with those scores. I should have checked for all of ours."

Meg was still near tears. "Mac, its not your fault."

Veronica agreed. "She's right, but what happened? Neither of us took the test."

"Well, the best I can tell is that someone hacked into your email and took the test for you. I just don't know who. But I promise to keep trying."

Meg smiled a little. "Thanks Mac."

V looked at me with a serious expression. "The next time you and Wallace want to make some moolah, do me a favor and lock the rest of us out of the system."

"No problem….But speaking of Wallace."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you know why he needs the money?"

"No why?"

She told me that his mom had been having troubles with their renter and they were hurting for money since he was refusing to pay rent. "Have they called the police?"

"Yeah, Sacks came over and said there wasn't anything they could do. That's why Wallace has been staying with Luke."

Veronica smiled. "I'll call Don, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help out."

* * *

Meg

This could very possibly go down as one of the absolute worst days of my life and Veronica's hasn't been much better.

We've been getting random calls from guys all day and they have been forwarding porn to our emails like its going out of style. By lunch I was ready to run home and never come back.

We were all sitting at our normal table and everyone was on edge.

Logan and Casey were on either side of Veronica looking like they might decapitate the next guy that so much as looks at her. And I had both Wallace and Luke with me showing very similar looks.

Lunch was almost over when I heard Cole talking to Steve Wacker from a few tables over.

Steve was laughing. "So now it comes out. Meg was one of those Britney Spears virgins, huh. And you were her noble Justin, just keeping it all on the down low."

That got everybody else's attention at our table and the boys looked ready to kill.

Cole pulled out his best Bill Clinton. "I did not have sexual relations with that woman."

They both laughed. "Come on, man, we know you did. The sweet ones always turn out to be the freakiest."

"No, man, Meg's a good girl, really good. Good at everything she does and she does do everything. The girl is a good actress though, I guess she learned it from the biggest poser of all."

He was looking straight at Veronica.

Of course that makes sense, her fake score was lower than mine and she is just as pure as I am. He meant that she had taught me all of her tricks, but unfortunately for them, I wasn't the only one that figured that out.

Before V or I could do anything Logan had Cole by the throat and Casey was right behind him closely followed by Luke, Dick and Wallace.

I watched in awe as Logan and Casey beat Cole to a bloody pulp and Wallace, Dick and Luke exacted the same revenge on Steve just for laughing at what Cole had said.

It was like Friday Night Fights and we had ringside seats.

It took Mr. Clemmons and five other teachers to pull them away and Veronica, Mac and I just watched as all five of our men were escorted to the office.

All of this over a stupid purity test.

* * *

Veronica

I probably should have been mad, but I wasn't.

For the first time ever I was glad that Logan let his fists do the talking because Cole deserved it. It sucked what he said about me, but what he was saying about Meg was just cruel.

When I left school that day Logan was waiting in his truck for me.

When I got in I smiled. "Hey Sugar Ray, what's the verdict?"

He looked over at me and smiled slightly. "We're all suspended for three days."

"Well, I guess it could have been worse."

He stopped smiling. "They called my dad." And just like that my smile was gone as well. The last time Logan got suspended was two weeks before my dad died. He'd shown up on my doorstep with cuts and scrapes covering his back and two broken ribs.

So it was worse, much worse….

* * *

Logan

I didn't take her home, we went to Casey's with everyone else. I was too afraid of what was going to happen when we got home.

I wasn't sure that I even wanted her to come home with me that night at all. I didn't think he'd touch her, but I wasn't positive.

Finally around 10 she was tired and asked me if we could leave.

I swallowed my pride and looked down at her. "Maybe you should stay here tonight."

She looked shocked. "You want me to spend the night at my boyfriend's house?"

"I'm not sure if it will be safe for you to come home tonight. He might be waiting."

She grabbed my hand and smiled. "And that's exactly why I am going with you. I refuse to leave you alone in that house with him."

I couldn't help but smile. Tiny little Veronica wanted to protect me, this is exactly why I love her. "Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be going with you. Lets go."

We said our goodbyes and left shortly thereafter, but the entire drive home, the only thing I could think about was that I should have made her stay at Casey's.

I didn't want her to witness what was about to happen.

* * *

Veronica

When we got home all the lights were off.

We walked into the living room and both jumped ten feet when we heard Aaron's voice.

"Hello son... Veronica, might I have a word with Logan please, alone."

I grabbed Logan's hand again, staying in place. Aaron was not happy with him and it was painfully obvious, I was not leaving him.

Logan leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Its ok Ronnie, just go to my room and lock the door, don't open it for anyone but me. Ok?"

I squeezed his hand in compliance. "Goodnight Mr. Echolls."

"Goodnight Veronica."

I walked away hesitantly and went straight to Logan's room locking the door behind me.

I sat there for 30 minutes and I could hear everything and every time I heard the belt connect I jumped, my heart aching.

I was in tears by the time Logan finally knocked on the door.

When I opened it he was standing there with his shirt in his hands. He was trying so hard to be strong, but I could tell how much pain he was in.

I walked with him over to the bed and sat him down as I went into the bathroom for the first aid kit.

When I came back out I sat down next to him and he laid his head in my lap as I cleaned the wounds made by the belt buckle. I was crying again by time I was done but he was still just silent.

I helped him lie down on his stomach and when I laid next to him, he pulled himself over and rested his head and upper torso on mine with his head directly over my heart. And then he curled his arm around my waist and I put both of my arms around him.

That night I was the one holding him.

* * *

**so what did you think? Review please!**


	12. What I didn't do on my summer vacation

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Authors note: I did get a few comments about the boys only going after Cole for saying what he did about v. it wasn't just for veronica it was for meg as well. It was the entire thing. (**And she does do everything. The girl is a good actress though, I guess she learned it from the biggest poser of all.) **They would have done it regardless. But up until that point Cole hadn't said anything too scandalous about meg. **

**also: I got a lot of comments on the final section in chapter 11. Your reactions were exactly what I was expecting and wanted. I know I have painted some of the less desirable characters from the show in a more sympathetic light, as mentioned in a few reviews and messages I received, but Aaron... Aaron is not redeemable in my eyes. Another review mentioned her taking pics to blackmail Aaron with, and while I agree that she is capable of that...do you really think Logan would have been ok with that? Would he really have wanted her to see him in a position like that? I don't think he would, but of course that's my opinion. Some of you also want her to go for revenge, but Aaron will not be a fixture in this story. I needed that section to show who he is in this story in order to lead into something for later. In all I got great feedback for chapter 11, and just to reiterate, your responses were exactly what I had expected! thanks again! if you have any other questions just ask. I'll answer whatever I can without giving away to much.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

What I didn't do on my summer vacation

* * *

Veronica

Aaron left town again early the next morning. I wasn't sad to see him go, I had no respect left for that man after what I had witnessed the night before.

Its not like I had much for him anyways...But what ever shred I did have was long gone.

I wish I could have done more for Logan. I could have stayed there and tried to help him, but Logan didn't want me to.

I never understood that before, why he would never let me help.

We had never really talked about it, he knows I know the truth but we had just never said it in so many words. I even offered to talk to my dad and Don a few times, but he always said no.

I think I understand now. He didn't want to make it worse and seeing what Aaron was capable of and hearing it first hand makes everything more clear.

He isn't afraid for himself, he's afraid for his mom and for me. Logan is afraid that if Aaron doesn't take out his frustrations on him, that he will turn to whoever else is around.

Although I don't agree with Logan's reasoning, I understand it.

But that doesn't mean I'll stand idly by and let it happen. Next time I will do something about it, whether Logan likes it or not.

I love him to much to see him hurt like that.

* * *

Logan

I don't want her involved.

The idea that he might hurt her is too much for me to face and if she got in the way that's exactly what would happen.

I would never forgive myself if she was harmed.

That's why I don't want her to help even though she's asked many times.

Although we've never really truly talked about it, she's known the truth for years.

But as long as he goes after me, he doesn't go after my mom and he hasn't gone after Veronica.

I can take it and as long as it keeps them safe, I will.

* * *

Veronica

None of us bothered going to school the day after the guys were suspended.

Mac went to pick Meg up in the morning and instead of going to school they just went straight to Casey's, Logan and I joined them around 10AM.

We had waited for Aaron to leave and then we finally came down stairs. Logan was extremely sore and I was a little surprised that he even wanted to go over to Casey's. I even offered to stay home with him, but he said no. He wanted to help, he said the most important thing was clearing mine and Meg's names.

I didn't argue with him, he just wanted to be with the people who really loved him and that's something I definitely can relate to.

When we got over there, Luke was sitting on the couch with Meg laying in his lap crying.

I walked over and sat with Casey in the arm chair. "What happened?"

"Meg's dad found out about the purity test."

"I take it they didn't handle it well."

"That would be an understatement." Meg heard him and directed her attention to me.

She didn't bother to move from her position on Luke and he was still stroking her back trying to comfort her. "They threatened to sue the school Veronica."

Yeah, cuz that would do a world of good. "Really?"

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part. They searched my room."

"For what? Your porn stash?"

"Oh haha V. No, they found the letters from that guy in Spain. You know the one I told you about, the one that Cole mentioned."

"Yeah, the one that had a crush on you."

"That's the one. Well he wrote me a whole bunch of letters with all this sexy stuff in them. I thought my dad was going to have an aneurism. They threatened to send me to some religious all girls school."

Well this is the conversation with Dick all over again. Except with crying and Meg wasn't freaking out about the no boys thing.

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out who did it. I need to have my name cleared V."

"Well, I'm on it. Mac have you found anything out?"

Mac had entered the room with Dick while Meg was speaking. "Yeah, I think I know what's going on, but this is going to have to be a covert operation."

Ooh those are my favorite.

Meg was crying again and Luke got Casey's attention. "Hey Case?"

"Yeah man?'

"Can I take her upstairs to one of the guest rooms to try and calm her down?"

"Of course. I just put a TV and a DVD player in the first one on the left so use that one."

Luke stood up and then picked Meg up carrying her in his arms.

I looked over at Logan and he gave me the 'well that's new' look and I just nodded in agreeance.

We're all best friends but Luke and Meg spend the least amount of one on one time with each other. Not because they don't want to, they just never really get the chance. And in twelve years, I've never seen her go to Luke for comfort. Me always, Mac sure, I've even seen her go to Logan, Wallace and Casey, but never Luke. This was a good development.

Casey noticed our silent conversation and filled me in. "When she got here she went straight to him."

"Really?"

"Yep. I guess she called him last night when her parents freaked. He said they were on the phone for like three hours. He got here early to make sure he was here when she showed up."

"Interesting."

"Yes, very."

I highly doubt that anything is going on with them in a romantic sense, but then I never could have seen Mac and Dick together either. Oh well, I guess we'll find out eventually.

When Wallace walked in from the kitchen a few minutes later, sat down next to me and I realized I hadn't called Don yet. "Shit, I need to make a phone call I'll be right back."

I got up and walked into the kitchen for some privacy, dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Veronica Mars. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hey Lamb, how've you been?"

"Good, its been too long Mars, you should stop by."

"I will, maybe sometime this weekend."

"Sounds good, what do you need kid?"

"Well, its actually a favor for Wallace."

"Tell me what you have in mind and I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Don, so here's the deal…."

After I was done telling him about the vermin infestation at Wallace's he said he'd take care of it and I knew I could count on him.

When I walked back into the living room, Mac looked over and I winked at her. She knew who I'd been talking to and she just gave me a thumbs up.

I sat back down with Casey and we got down to business and made a plan.

* * *

Logan

"So let me make sure I understand what we're doing here. Ronnie is gonna get the money shot so she can extort the truth from Kimmy. Which will be caught on tape and then played for the entire school during Meg's morning announcements."

Veronica nodded "That would be correct. So did you want to come with me to get the pictures?"

"No, why don't you take Mac."

Its not that I didn't want to go, I just didn't feel up to it, I really just needed to relax. And Mac looked really excited about the chance to get her hands a little dirty. "Awesome! When are we leaving Bond?"

Veronica looked over at me with a hesitant look on her face, making sure I was really ok with it. I nodded at her and smiled, so she answered Mac. "How about now Q? I have a few errands to run anyways."

"Well, lead the way."

They got up to leave and when they were gone Wallace got our attention. "Mac told V about what's going on with our pest control problem didn't she."

"Yeah, I think she did and I'm pretty sure she called Lamb about it. I wouldn't be surprised if by tomorrow the extermination has been completed."

"Damn, its good to know small people with friends in high places.'

I smiled "I concur."

* * *

Mac

"So what's the deal with you and Casey?"

"What deal?"

"Well Dick said, that Wallace mentioned, that Luke had told him, that Casey was worried."

"And his brother's, ex girlfriend's, college roommate's, cousin's, neighbor had something to do with it too I suppose."

"Something like that, but really V, what's going on?"

"Nothing. What exactly did he say?"

"That you've been treating him like he is covered in flesh eating bacteria. Or in other words, you'll barely let him touch you anymore."

She looked guilty. "Well, I can't deny that. It's true, I just haven't really been into it."

"Did something happen the night we dragged Logan to the beach to give you and Casey some alone time?"

"Mac, you know what happened, I told you. Remember?"

"Not with Casey, V, I know what happened with him. Hell, we all know what happened with him thanks to his comment the other day. Speaking of that comment, thanks to him Dick keeps reminding me of how good he's been in hopes of getting into to see heaven. Probably because it's the only one he actually has a chance of seeing and its not like he doesn't get to visit enough as it is. But seriously, Casey created the analogy from hell." She gave me a funny look, I guess that was an interesting choice in words. Moving on. "So what I'm asking you is, did something happen with Logan?"

"Something like what?"

"Don't avoid the question. It just makes you sound guilty."

"I'm not guilty Mac, nothing happened. We just talked and I told him what happened."

"How did he handle it?"

"Better than I thought he would."

Bullshit. He was dying inside the entire time, I know it

"So, then why the looky no touchy where Casey is concerned."

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't make a big deal out of it."

Oh my god, is she finally going to admit it?

"I promise."

"Every time he touches me I feel like I'm betraying Logan."

Interesting….

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Logan and I had a really long talk about sex about a month ago."

"I bet that was fun."

"Oh yeah, it was a true after school special. But anyways, he just asked me to promise him that I wouldn't have sex until I found someone I loved. Like all consuming love."

In other words… him…

"Well that makes sense."

"I know, but here's the problem. Now that I have that in my head I feel strange with Casey."

Huh? I think that's a step in the right direction but I'm not sure.

"Why?"

"Because I don't love him. I mean I love him, like I love all of you, but I don't **love him **love him."

Well I could have told her that.

"Ok, I think I understand. You don't love him and that makes you feel like you're going back on your word to Logan. Even when he's just perusing the landscape." And because Logan is the one that you are totally butt crazy in love with so you feel like you're cheating on him. Yet you still refuse to admit it.

"Exactly."

Ok fine, she is still in complete and total denial.

"V, do you like Casey?"

"Well yeah, I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't."

"Do you want to continue dating him?"

"Well I like being his girlfriend if that's what you are asking."

Ok, I'm going to do this against my better judgment just because she's one of my best friends and I love her and she obviously needs some unbiased advice. But Casey is going to owe me big time.

"So here's the thing V. You don't have to have sex with him, you can tell him no. And you don't even have to let him near the lower celestial gate, if you get my meaning, if you don't want to. But if you don't at least give that boy some affection he's going to think that he did something wrong and he's already heading there. And that's just going to make things even harder for both of you, in both the relationship and friendship category. So you need to show him that you care about the relationship."

"When did you get so worldly?"

"I started dating my best friend a while back and believe me it took a lot of deliberation on my part."

"Well I have to say I'm impressed."

"Thanks I try."

I cannot believe that I just gave her advice on her relationship with Casey. So just for good measure.

"You know V, its not like its really going to matter in the long run anyways. We all know that Logan is the one you're gonna marry."

Shit. If looks could kill they'd be burying me next to Lilly after the one Veronica gave me.

* * *

Veronica

I am not even going to dignify that conversation with a response, that's all I'm going to say.

We finally finished my errands around seven and then headed to the cheap equivalent of the Camelot to get the leverage we needed.

When we got back to Casey's everyone was in the living room and when we walked in to the room Casey smiled at me and I sat between him and Logan on the couch.

"Hey babe, did you get the money shot?"

"Hell, I got more than the money shot, I got the whole damn federal reserve."

* * *

The next day 7:15 am

* * *

"Hey, Kimmy, check this out. I followed our IT guy around last night. Guess where he ended up."

"Oh my god."

I love this part.

"I heard the purity test website is gonna start posting pictures to illustrate the questions. Wouldn't these be perfect? Look. Number 23, have you ever touched it? Well, I guess you have. This here's a stellar example of number 78 and this one, whoa, I think my score went down just looking at that. Although it would be hard to score below a 14, wouldn't it Kimmy?"

"Why are you doing this?"

That's a stupid question. "Because you messed with the wrong person."

"I swear it wasn't me Veronica."

"Then who was it?"

"It was Pam. Pam posted the test for you and tossed your clothes in the toilet. She hates you because Casey broke up with her to date you. I only posted Meg's, I swear." I'd forgotten that they'd dated, but that's still a bunch of bull shit.

"Why would you do that to Meg?"

"She gets everything I want. Everything. The lead in the musical, cheerleader, the anchor job."

Bingo.

"Thanks, Kimmy." I opened my locker and pulled out the camera.

And cue the deer in the headlights look. "Oh, god, what are you gonna do with that tape?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you. Have a nice day Kimmy."

Damn, I am way to good at this shit.

* * *

When I left school that day I went straight to Casey's.

He was the only one there and when he opened the door I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss me. He seemed startled at first, but within seconds his arms were around me, my legs were around his waist and he was carrying me to the couch.

Casey got to feel what heaven was like again that afternoon and once again I felt how happy he was to be there.

Afterwards we laid there for awhile and watched a movie, he kept pulling his fingers through my hair and caressing my skin. And my curiosity finally got to me, so I sat up a little and looked up at him. "What was your score?" Mac had pulled it but I wanted to hear it from him.

He looked at me but he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Before I tell you, I need you to remember that this was all before you. None of that stuff matters to me, you're all that matters and I'll wait as long as you need."

He still wasn't looking me in the eye. so I grabbed his hand. "I understand that Case. But I want to know."

He finally looked at me. "27."

"Oh." That was lower than I'd expected.

He put his hand on my cheek. "Please don't be upset."

"I'm not. Its just…why would you want to be with me? I'm not anything like those other girls. How can you be happy with me, when you've had so much 'experience' in the past? I can't give you what they did."

"I don't want you to be like those girls. That's exactly why I'm with you. And I'm happy with you. I'm not going anywhere Veronica. Even if you make me wait ten years, I'm not going anywhere. Its you that I want, just you." He leaned in then and kissed me.

I couldn't think of what to say so I just said the only thing that came to my mind. "Ok."

He smiled at me and pulled me back against his chest. "Are we ok?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. We are."

I left an hour and a half later feeling guiltier than I ever had before.

I really do like Casey and now that I know for sure that he's ok with waiting I should feel better. But I don't.

I really thought it would be different this time. But the entire time I was with him, all I thought abut was Logan.

* * *

Logan

When Veronica got home that night she seemed sad again and that didn't make sense, she should be happy. She'd cleared both her's and Meg's names and thanks to her, the tenant at Wallace's house was gone.

But she wasn't and something felt off, I just couldn't figure out what it was.

So I ordered us some Italian and when it got there I put in a movie and sat down with her on the bed.

After an hour she seemed like she was getting better, so I let my concern go. It had been a hard couple of days maybe she was just tired.

When the first movie was over she went and got changed and when she came back she just put in another one and got back on the bed.

Halfway through it she had fallen asleep, but she was lying on top of the covers so I got off the bed and picked her up in my arms so I could pull the blankets back. She's so small it was easy to hold her and maneuver them down at the same time. But when I laid her back on the bed she woke up.

"Hi." She smiled

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just trying to get you under the blankets, I didn't want you to get cold."

"Thanks." I turned to go change in the bathroom and she stopped me. "Logan, where are you going?"

"Just getting changed, I'll be right back."

"Ok, well hurry up."

"I'll be two minutes."

When I came back out she wasn't on her side of the bed, she was lying right in the middle. I climbed into bed, moved towards the her and when I was comfortable she picked my arm up and pulled it around her. Then she placed her head on my chest, resting half of her body on mine, with her arm on my stomach and I put my free hand on top of hers.

Ten minutes later I was still wide awake, my mind going crazy.

She had **wanted** me to hold her.

I thought she was asleep so it startled me when she spoke.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow."

"Ok, why."

"Because you won't be there and I miss you when you're not around.'

I smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

**so what did you think? Review please!**


	13. Witnessing the wreckage

thanks for all the reviews!

**Author's note: so I'm skipping over 'drinking the koolaid', not because I don't love it, believe me I do, it introduced the one an only Casey. But it would have set me back another two chapters and I didn't want to put things for V and Logan off for too much longer. And since I post everyday or every other day that doesn't leave you to much more time to wait. So anyways I will be moving 'drinking the koolaid' to season 2, with a substitute character for casey. **

**And here is a brief timeline for the next few chapters. 13&14 'an Echolls family christmas,' 15&16 'silence of the lamb' (I have something really big planned for this, lots of drama) 17&18 'clash of the tritons,' 19&20&21 'mars vs mars' (kind of), and 22&23&24 'weapons of class destruction.' So that really gives nothing away but it gives you an idea of where the story is going and what minor plots from the show I will be infusing into my story. Just some food for thought.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Witnessing the wreckage

* * *

One month later

December

Two weeks before Christmas

* * *

Mac

Everything has changed. Whether or not they will admit it.

I know that he holds her every night and not because she told me.

No, because I totally caught them.

I showed up at the house early last Saturday and they weren't up, so I went up stairs and when I opened the door I about died. I had to actually keep myself from jumping on the bed while yelling 'I told you so.'

They were lying in bed together, her back to his front with his arms completely curled around her. And when they woke up, they didn't even look guilty. Startled and maybe a little pissed off, but definitely not guilty. Which led me to believe that this wasn't the first time.

And yeah things with Casey and V have been going well, Casey even told me that she's gotten more comfortable being alone with him. But I can see it in her eyes. She gets this look when she is thinking about Logan and even when she's with Casey, I see it a lot.

And don't even get me started on Logan. That boy is so in love with her it's almost painful to witness. The way he looks at her is just heartbreaking. He wants to be in Casey's place, he wants to be the one holding her, the one kissing her.

But he still won't admit it, not even to himself. So instead he sits there and watches her with Casey. He's a glutton for punishment if I ever saw one.

And I didn't think it was possible but he's more jealous and over protective then ever. I don't think he's left them alone for more than five minutes since the purity test debacle and he gave Steve Wacker another black eye three days ago just because he caught him staring at her ass.

But of course neither Logan nor V seem to think there's been a difference in their relationship.

But even Casey has noticed Logan's heightened awareness of everything Veronica Mars.

Things might be going well for him and V, but I think he's getting scared and he should be. Because it won't be long now before one of them finally gives in.

In fact if there was a line in Vegas on who it would be, I'd put my money on Logan.

I give him a month.

* * *

Logan

"Veronica, you're going. Just suck it up and accept that fact that you're gonna do some girl bonding."

"Why do I have to go? Why is it so important? And I do the girl bonding thing all the time. Do I not spend time with Mac and Meg on a regular basis?" She was pouting.

"Yeah, but they're it and when you're with them, you're usually with us too. Just go and have fun. Braid each others hair and practice French kissing."

She smiled. "Is that what you really think happens at sleepovers?"

"Well, I know what I'd like to think happens. But somehow I think I'd be a little off base."

"You're a pig." She was still smiling

"Thank you. What's the real reason that you are dreading this so much?"

"Well, besides the fact that I really believe that we are to old for sleepovers, which I might add Mac agrees with me." She had started pouting again.

God she's cute when she pouts.

"Yes, besides the age factor."

"Madison is going to be there."

Well that makes so much more sense, Veronica hates Madison with a burning passion. We're talking life long arch rivals here.

"Really? Why?"

"Because her and Shelley are friends apparently. I'd much rather stay here and play poker with you guys."

"I know you would, but I would like to actually still be a millionaire by the end of the night and if you play I won't be and neither will they."

"You have a thousand dollar buy in, so your millions would be safe and sound. You guys just can't stand the fact that you got beaten by a girl last time."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Sure it doesn't. Who's going to be here anyways?"

"Well, obviously Wallace, Luke, Casey, Dick, Sean, Enbom, of course Dick and Wallace won't play, and then…um…..Conner….Larkin is coming."

She stopped pouting and smiled. "Conner Larkin? As in **The** Conner Larkin?"

She always refers to him like that, **The** Conner Larkin, even though she's met him like 100 times. It drives me crazy, but then so does he. I've known him for years, he's done multiple movies with my dad so he's around a lot and for some reason he always wants to hang out with us when he's in town.

Ok, so its not for **some** reason, its for **one** reason. And that reason is Veronica. He does not hide his interest in her.

The last time he was here we almost got into a fist fit because he walked past her and slapped her ass. Luke and Dick had to remove me from the room by force and the fucker just laughed.

He's like a drastically more aggressive version of Casey and right now I'm having a hard enough time dealing with just the normal Casey.

I've tried to back down but it hasn't worked, once again I'm giving them like no alone time. But Ronnie for once hasn't said a word about it. I think she's finally realized that it won't do any good, I'm not budging.

So anyways back to Veronica.

"Yes. **The** Conner Larkin. They paint his abs on you know."

"Yes Logan, you've told me a million times. Yet the last time he was here I saw the aforementioned abs and they looked quite real to me."

**What**? **When** did she see his abs? **Why** did she see his abs? I'll kill him. "What?"

"I was in the kitchen with Meg and Mac and he walked in with his shirt off to get something to drink. Mac told him to get lost."

I love Mac. I need to remember to get her something really good for Christmas. "Did he listen?"

"Well eventually. So is that it then? No one else?"

She was looking at me funny, she knows something. "Yes. That's it."

"Really? So there is no one else. Not a single person that you forgot to mention?"

Fuck. "Who told you?"

"He did. He called me yesterday to see if I'd be here."

"He did, did he? Did he also tell you that I didn't invite him and that he literally just informed me that he would be joining us."

"Yep. Sure did. Are you going to be nice?"

"Why should I be nice V? I don't want him here. Its not like we're friends."

Eli 'Weevil' Navarro is not one of my favorite people and believe me, he feels the same way about me. I never understood what Lilly saw in him, but then I never understood what she saw in any of the guys she fucked around with. It was just Lilly being Lilly I guess. But Weevil has helped Veronica out with a lot of cases the last few months and he's become a good ally. Plus he's almost as protective of her as I am. So if nothing else I trust him where she is concerned and that's saying something.

"Yes, but he's **my** friend. So please just try not to kill each other."

"I'll do my best. When is Mac gonna be here?"

"Five minutes. She just texted me."

"Good. Conner won't be here for another half hour. You should be long gone by then."

"Hmm, maybe I should call Mac and tell her to take her time?"

"Don't even think about it or I'll take you over there myself right now."

"You're no fun Logan." She was pouting again.

"Sure I am, just not where Conner is concerned."

* * *

Veronica

So it was kinda like a bad car accident.

You know what I mean. You drive by and you know that you shouldn't look, but you do, you just can't help it and then you just continue to stare because you can't look away.

We left the sleepover after only 3 hours. Madison was being her usual bitchy self and when she started to talk about her former relationship with Dick, we had to leave before Mac ripped out every last strand of her bleach blond hair. Which is actually something I would have loved to see. But I guess it was for the best. These are Meg's friends after all, not ours, so we needed to show some restraint.

Meg decided to come with us, siting something about talking to Luke about a biology project. We still don't know what the deal with them is, or if there even is a deal. Besides, this is Meg we're talking about so I doubt it's anything too scandalous.

When we got back to Logan's there was no one in the main house so we went out to the pool house to find the guys and that's when we saw the wreckage.

They were all standing there stripped down to their boxers, except Weevil that is. He did not look happy and he was asking Logan where the money was. Oh it was not good.

And even though I knew I shouldn't stare at my more than half naked friends I couldn't help it and neither could Mac and Meg.

So first of all, Conner's abs are definitely real.

And second …wow.

Not for anyone in particular, that was just a wow in general.

For once I was happy that Madison Sinclair is a bitch.

* * *

Logan

I swear that she's psychic. She just has this knack for walking into a room at the worst possible time.

And when she saw Conner standing there in only his boxer briefs, I really thought she was going to start drooling.

Mac just stared at the scene with a smile and Meg looked a little embarrassed. But they still just stood there like they were witnesses to a bad car wreck.

When Weevil left and we started to get dressed she finally spoke.

"Wow Logan. When I asked for male strippers for Christmas I figured you'd rent them for me. Not get our friends to do it."

Conner smiled at her comment. "Baby, I'll strip for you any day. Just tell me when and where."

She ignored the comment and just gave him a dirty look. But Casey and I who were on opposite sides of him, slapped him up side the head at the same time, which made all three of the girls laugh.

When V finally stopped laughing she sat down at the table and grabbed the deck of cards. "So I take it the game didn't go so well. Huh?"

"You could say that."

* * *

The next day

* * *

Veronica

"So who took the money Logan?"

"I already told you that I don't know. It wasn't me and I know it wasn't Dick, Luke, Casey or Wallace and I'm pretty damn sure it wasn't Enbom. Are you sure it wasn't Weevil?"

"Why would he steal the money if he'd won it? No one noticed it was gone until you went to pay him right?"

"Right."

"Besides, if he was going to take it he would have just done it and he wouldn't have stuck around. He's not scared of you guys. So taking the money and running wouldn't have been a problem for him."

"I guess you're right, but we need to find out who actually did take it. He spent most of last night taking stuff from us as payment for what he didn't get paid. Sean called me and said that his Rolex is missing and Luke's Barry Bonds baseball is gone. You know how he feels about that ball. He'd marry it if he could. So what are we gonna do?"

He is not going to like this, but I'm gonna say it anyways.

"What about Conner? Do you think he might have taken it?"

"The guy makes 10 million per picture, why would he need the money?"

"Why did Winona Ryder shoplift? For fun Logan. For the rush. I need to talk to everybody that was at that game. Do you think you could get me in to see him on set?"

"Why can't you just call him?"

"Logan, I need to se his face, I can tell if he's lying that way. How do you think I beat him at poker every time. Plus, if it makes you feel better I can ask him a whole bunch of stupid questions just to annoy him. I know how much you love it when he's annoyed."

He finally smiled and pulled out his phone. I knew that would work.

"Hey, its Logan Echolls, do you think you can get a friend of mine on the list to see Conner? ….Good… Her name is Veronica Mars…. Yes V… as in virgin…..make sure he's reminded of that….No she won't be alone. Casey Gant will be with her….K thanks."

Well that's weird. Why isn't he going with me?

"You aren't coming?"

"Um no. I take it you haven't looked out side yet today."

"No, why?"

He pulled me over to the window and pointed to his truck. His truck which happened to now be sitting on blocks in the driveway.

I couldn't help but laugh. "He took your tires?"

"Yep, all four plus the spare. This is exactly why I told my mom we needed attack dogs. But no, she wanted an alpaca. I'm getting new ones today. But you have got to do something before my dad finds out."

He looked nervous, I hadn't thought of that. "Don't worry Logan, I've got it covered."

"Good, now go forth and annoy small blond one. Annoy like the wind."

He's cute when he thinks he's being funny.

* * *

So Conner was a bust, he didn't have any info. In fact the only thing he was good for was making Casey jealous.

When we got there he put his arms around my waist and spun me around. And when he set me down he pulled me into a hug making sure that every inch of his body connected with every inch of mine.

To say that Casey was unhappy would be an understatement.

As soon as Conner let me go Casey pulled me back against him and placed both of his hands protectively on my stomach. Conner just smiled at the reaction.

When we left we went to Sean's, then Enbom's and when we were done with them, Casey took me back to his house and we put in a movie.

I was lounging back against the cushions on the couch, he was laying with his head in my lap and he kept tracing circles on my leg below the hem of my skirt. It felt really good and I prepared myself to be kissed senseless because I was almost positive I knew what he was thinking about. But for once...I was wrong.

"Hey V?"

"Yeah Case?"

"I think we have a little problem."

"We do?"

He sat up and moved so that he could see my face.

"Um yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Weevil stole my lap top."

"Don't worry I'm gonna get all of the stuff back for you guys."

"I know, but I think you need to know just how important it is to get that back."

"Case, its just a lap top. You could buy like 100 new ones if you wanted to."

"I know. But V, it's not the computer itself that's the problem. Its what's **on** the computer."

I could already tell that I wasn't going to like this.

"What's on the computer Casey?"

"Don't freak out ok."

"Casey."

"I keep a journal of sorts on there and let's just say that you've been the main fixture in my life for the last like six months. Some of the stuff I've written on there you really wouldn't want to land in the wrong hands. And when I say wrong hands, I mean Logan's."

"Is it that bad? Does it just mention the stuff we do? Because he knows how far we've gone. He's not happy about it, but he knows."

"Well that and… my own thoughts about…."

"Oh…so you mean you've put your own wishful thinking into words. And from the sound of it, I'm figuring it might be a little graphic?"

"Borderline pornographic actually." He said looking slightly disappointed in himself.

Ew. Gross.

"Yeah, I better get that back. Or you won't have the ability to realize any of those thoughts with anyone, ever."

"I would truly appreciate it V and for that matter so would little Casey."

"Ok, new deal, I'll get it back but only if you promise to never use the term 'little Casey' again."

"Deal."

He went to lay back down on my lap but he stopped and instead he brought his hands up to cup my face and he looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you Veronica Mars."

Oh holy shit.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**coming attractions: casey and logan / casey and v conversations in chapter 14. casey is finally going to do some talking. which will hopefully redeem him in some of your eyes.**


	14. 18 going on 5

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

18 going on 5

* * *

Veronica

What do you say when your boyfriend, who you adore, tells you that he loves you, but you don't feel the same way?

Well, I don't know what you would say, but I sure know what I said. Which was absolutely nothing.

But that's mainly because I didn't get a chance to say anything. Because Casey didn't wait for a response, he just pulled my face closer to his and kissed me.

In fact I don't think he even expected a response, I think he just wanted to say it, just so that it was out there.

So I went with it.

Because I don't love him, I might never, I don't know. But I didn't want to have to tell him that...so I made out with him.

And come on, its not like I'm the first girl that made out with her boyfriend so she wouldn't have to tell him she didn't return his feelings.

Ok, so maybe that's not too common. But…whatever.

With in 5 minutes he was on top of me, had curled my left leg around his waist and had begun moving his hand down the back of my thigh, over my butt and then trailing it back up my side.

10 minutes after that, my bra was undone and his hand was on my breast and then the other one and then both of his hands were on me. And then before I realized it my shirt was off and so was my bra and he had switched his hand for his mouth.

I gasped and then I think I started to hyperventilate.

But before I could stop him, the worst possible thing that could have ever happened, happened.

Logan walked in the room.

I yelled at Casey and he stopped instantly and for about a split second he looked hurt and then he saw Logan and he looked scared.

But the entire time I was just looking at Logan and my heart was breaking, because it was obvious that his was too.

I hadn't even remembered that I was still topless until I realized that he wasn't looking at my face anymore.

And as Casey ran for the door, I grabbed my bra and my shirt just in time to see Logan run after him.

* * *

Casey

I couldn't believe she'd let me take off her shirt and her bra.

She hadn't protested at all and I wasn't complaining. As soon as those beautiful breasts were completely exposed, I was literally drooling.

So leaned in and pulled her left nipple into my mouth and my god she tasted amazing.

When I heard her gasp I thought I was going to cum right then and there. But then out of nowhere she yelled at me to stop and I thought I'd done something wrong.

But when I looked up, I saw Logan standing in the doorway.

I was off of her in two seconds and running for the door. I didn't bother to look back to see if he was following me, because I knew he was.

I am not a religious person.

But at that moment I was praying to god that I'd live to see her topless at least one more time.

* * *

Logan

I hadn't heard anything from Veronica in a few hours so I took my mom's car over to Casey's to see if they'd gotten anything out of Conner.

I knocked twice and no one answered so I just walked in. I was barely in the door when I heard something that made my heart drop into my stomach.

A gasp.

And not just any gasp, the kind of gasp I'd heard come out of the mouth of many a girl in my time.

My feet were moving before my brain even gave the order and when I walked into the living room I came face to face with an absolute nightmare.

Casey was lying on top of Veronica, between her legs.

She was topless, completely, and Casey was very excitedly sucking on her left breast.

When she saw me, she yelled at him to stop and he shot straight up to see me staring at him.

Veronica didn't even cover herself up, she just continued to stare at me as I stared at her.

And I wasn't staring at her face.

But finally my attention was back on Casey who got right off of her and started to move to the door.

Which was a good thing for him to do, because there were only two things I was thinking in that moment.

1. Casey Gant is a dead man.

And

2. Veronica Mars is the most beautiful half naked woman I've ever seen.

Can you guess which thought surprised me?

* * *

Luke

I'd picked up Mac, Meg, Dick and Wallace and we were on our way to Casey's house.

But when we got there I thought we'd stumbled into a bad romantic comedy, because when we pulled up at the gate I saw Casey running down the driveway with Logan in close pursuit.

And then I saw Veronica in the doorway trying to get her shirt back on.

So we just sat there with our mouths open at the sight of Logan chasing Casey down the street, after what had obviously been a very awkward situation, with a most likely topless Veronica.

And amidst the very comedic scene playing out in front of our eyes, Dick said something that I'm sure was exactly what all of us were thinking.

"Fuck, why couldn't we have been here five minutes ago?"

* * *

Logan

He kept running, so I kept chasing.

After 4 blocks he began to lose steam and I finally caught him.

I grabbed his shoulder, swung him around and before he could find his bearings I hauled off and hit him square in the jaw. He didn't hit me back and I hit him twice more in the gut before I stopped and he looked up at me confused.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" He was practically out of breath, but then so was I.

"Because you're one of my best friends and as much as I hate to admit it, I'd miss you if you were dead."

I sat down on the street curb and he sat right next to me.

"So are you saying you forgive me?"

I looked at him incredulously. "No! You are definitely not forgiven."

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Do you realize that this is probably the most you've said to me since Mexico?"

"That's bullshit Casey, we talk all the time."

"No we don't, you basically just tolerate me these days. You're one of my best friends man and it sucks that you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you Case."

"Well, you could've fooled me. I love her Logan. I'd never hurt her and you know that. I know for a fact that you've known that longer than any of the rest of them."

"Yeah, I know. But it doesn't make it any easier. Watching you touch her is like the equivalent of having my teeth pulled."

"Maybe you need to think about what that means Logan."

"Not you too Casey, that's bullshit. I'm not in love with her and you're dating her, so that's really out of fucking line."

"Look Logan, our friendship means a lot to me, her friendship as well. And if I can only have her as a friend, than I'll take it. Because I'm not willing to deal with the idea of either of you being out of my life. But you need to decide what it is you want. Because whether you realize it or not, your reaction today is hard proof."

"I'm not in love with her."

"Yes. You are. You and her are just the only ones that haven't realized it yet."

"Give it a rest Casey."

"Nope, as much as I want to I can't. So here's the deal, I'm not breaking up with her, I'm keeping her as long as she will let me. But when you, or her, make up your minds, I'll go with whatever decision she makes, even if her choice isn't me. But it will be **her** decision, not mine or your's, **her's**. But no matter what, our friendship stays the same."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that when you pull your heads out of your asses and she realizes that she loves you just as much as you love her, that I won't get in the way. But for right now, things with her and I are going to stay the same. It's all on you man. You better start doing some soul searching."

I didn't answer so he punched my arm and stood up.

"Let's go back so Ronnie can kick both of our asses for acting like idiots."

I smiled and stood up too.

"Alright, but you go first, if you get the brunt of it she won't have enough energy left to murder me."

* * *

Veronica

When they walked in the door I was standing in the entry way waiting for them. Everyone else was sitting in the living room laughing like there's no tomorrow. Once again, I was **so** happy they were enjoying themselves.

Casey was the first one to walk in the door, I was surprised by his nearly unscathed appearance and then Logan walked in right behind him. They both stopped right in front of me.

"Are you two done acting liking kindergarteners?"

They both just nodded.

"Logan, go out to the car. I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to talk to Casey."

He looked up and gave me a weak smile before he walked out the door.

"Let's go to your room so we can be alone."

I started to walk up the stairs and he quietly followed me. When I got to his room I sat down on the bed and he sat down next to me.

"Are you ok Case?"

He smiled "Yeah, I'm fine, he only hit me three times. Said he'd miss me if he killed me. It's nice to know I'd be missed."

"I'd miss you too you know."

"Yeah, I know. Look V, I love you….and I know that right now, you don't feel the same way. You might never and I'm ok with that, because right now you're mine and that's all that really matters to me. But I want you to promise me something."

"Ok, what?"

"When you finally decide what you want, no matter what or who it is….." I went to stop him from finishing but he put his thumb over my lips. "Let me finish. When you make your decision, just promise me that we we'll always be friends. No matter what happens, the friendship stays the same."

I smiled at him. "I don't love Logan, Casey."

"You think you don't, but you do. So just promise me."

"Ok, the friendship stays the same. No matter what."

"Thanks V. I love you more than you'll ever understand."

I just smiled at him, because was right, I probably never would understand how he felt about me. "Is everything ok with you and Logan?"

"Yeah, I don't think he'll ever let us within a mile of each other again, but our friendship is still intact. Actually, I think it might be better than it has been in months."

"Good and believe me Case, you'll be able to get a whole lot closer than a mile away from me. I'll make sure of it. You're my boyfriend after all and despite recent events…I do still call most of the shots in my own life."

He smiled again and put his hand on my cheek, so I moved my leg over his lap to straddle him and I kissed him. He grabbed the back of my neck pulling me in closer and I picked up his other hand and placed it on my breast. He pulled back and smiled.

"What was that for?" As he kneaded it softly.

"I wanted to leave you with a good memory from today." I got off of his lap and walked towards the door.

"V, there is no such thing as a bad memory with you in it."

I smiled back at him. "I gotta go. Tell everyone I said goodbye please."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

Logan

When she got in the car I could barely look at her. I didn't want to see her mad at me, so I started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

We were a block away when she put her hand on top of mine on the gear shift. She intertwined her fingers with mine and that's where they stayed the entire way back to my house in pure silence.

When I pulled in to the drive she got out of the car and then turned back around, she was smiling. "Its late. I'm going to go get ready for bed. I'll meet you in your room in ten minutes." And then she turned back to the house and ran in.

I followed a few seconds later, went upstairs, changed for bed and just like she said, she was there in ten minutes.

When she walked in the door I smiled, I had just put a movie in and was lying in bed and she was smiling too.

She got on the bed, crawled right over to me, put my arm around her and curled up to my side. I couldn't believe she wasn't yelling at me. I'd just chased her boyfriend 4 blocks and then punched him three times. She should definitely be yelling. Or at least be really angry, but instead, she was lying in my arms like nothing had happened.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"You were just defending my honor Logan. I can't yell at you for that."

"Really?"

"Yes really. And just so that you know, that was as far as it was going to go. I was going to stop him but you did it for me. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Yeah, me too." I smiled thinking back to it. "Well, most of it."

She sat up a little looking at me a little confused.

"Most of it? There was a part you enjoyed seeing?" And then she blushed because she realized what I meant.

"Ronnie, you may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate the fact that you have the most beautiful pair of tits I've ever seen. Casey was right, heaven **definitely** applies"

She laid back down. "Shut up, Logan."

"No really, Ronnie, I mean, wow."

She giggled and smacked my stomach. "I mean it Logan, shut up."

"If I must."

"Yes, you must."

"Do you still love me more than anyone else in the world?"

"Of course, do you love me more than anyone else in the world?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

And I thought to myself, that it is good, isn't it.

She fell asleep in my arms again that night and when the alarm went off the next morning she rolled over, turned it off and came right back to my arms.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I know who took the money. Call everyone and tell them that we're having another game tomorrow night and that the thief will be revealed."

"We?'

"Yes, as payment for finding the culprit I get to play and so do Mac and Meg if they want to."

"Fine, if you insist. We should get up and get ready for school." I started to get up but she pulled me back down.

"No, we aren't going to school today. We're gonna stay right here for the next eight hours."

I smiled at her. "Ok, is there a reason for this spur of the moment sleep in?"

"Does there need to be?"

"Nope."

"Then just enjoy the Veronica and Logan time."

I will….

* * *

Veronica

"Bye Sean." I guess I'm not the biggest poser of all after all. "Oh and Weevil, try not to kill him. I can swindle you out of a lot of things, but a murder wrap would be difficult."

"Thanks V, I'll try my best."

When he left I turned back to the others. "Well boys, are you ready to have your asses handed to you?"

"No!" Was the general consensus from the room.

Well everyone except Conner, who smiled and replied proudly. "I'd rather have **my** hands on **your** ass."

His comment earned him another smack upside the head from Logan and I just ignored him.

I sat down and dealt, this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

About two hours into the game we heard yelling coming from the house. We didn't think much of it at first, the Echolls' were having their annual Christmas party and it tended to be a rousing affair. But when we heard Lynn yell for someone to call 911 we knew something was wrong.

We all ran into the house to find Aaron Echolls on the ground and Lynn kneeling next to him.

He'd been stabbed.

I looked up at Logan and he just grabbed my hand and squeezed. "I think we should all go to Casey's."

"Are you sure Logan?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be here for the shit storm that this is going to create."

* * *

Logan

The paparazzi were all over the house within an hour and V and I slept on Casey's couch that night.

I didn't feel right about spooning his girlfriend in one of his guest bedrooms, so we cuddled on the couch instead. Well, at least after Casey had gone to bed.

When I read the papers the next day, I hate to admit it, but I wasn't shocked in the least bit. The woman that had stabbed my dad was a former mistress. So the bastard really had been cheating on my mom.

While I read the report Veronica just sat there and held my hand and I reminded myself that what was going on with my parents didn't really matter. Because as long as I had Veronica in my life, I would always be fine.

We went home that night, it wasn't easy maneuvering through the photographers but we did it.

And as I laid in bed with Veronica that night my mind was going crazy.

It's just not possible.

Nope, not even worth contemplating.

Just like that guy from 'The Princess Bride' said. 'It is inconceivable.'

I am not in love with my best friend.

Maybe I have a brain tumor and that's why I feel the need to hold her every night.

And why I kissed her after homecoming, and while we are on the subject, why I wanted to do it again.

And why, when she was holding me after Aaron beat me, I felt like life would never be any better than it was while I was in her arms?

Yep, that's it, a brain tumor.

That's the only logical explanation.

I better call and schedule a CAT scan, because they couldn't possibly be right.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**Authors note: does anyone know what luke's last name is? I can't remember ever hearing it and I need it for later. **

**coming attractions: silence of the lamb starts in the next chapter. something big happens**


	15. mole holes

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**authors note: ok, first of all thanks for all the feedback on luke's name. I didn't think he had one either, but I wasn't sure, so thanks for checking for me! **

**second...this chapter and the next revolve around 'silence of the lamb.' I changed some important parts from the episode for this one. so although a lot of the dialogue is similar there are a few important parts that have been changed. **

**I wasn't going to post this till tomorrow but I finally had my stroke of genius for my version of season 2, which is good because there won't be a large gap between my seasons now, and to celebrate I decided to post this today for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.**

I don't own Veronica Mars.

* * *

Mole holes

* * *

1 month later

January

* * *

Logan

The CAT scan was clean, I showed no anomalies. I however, am still unconvinced.

* * *

Veronica was already downstairs by the time I was ready for school, so I ran down and joined her in the kitchen.

She was just standing there in front of the empty coffee pot staring at it and when I came up behind her she didn't move.

"Uh Ronnie? I'm fairly positive that the coffee maker isn't having an affair with the toaster. So no surveillance is needed." She turned slightly and smirked at my comment but didn't answer, so I continued. "So what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm willing it to make another pot of coffee."

I laughed. "Really? How's that working for ya?"

"Is it still empty?"

"Yep."

"Then not so well, the force is definitely not with me."

God I love this girl!

I mean... no... I love my **best friend **Veronica.. as you know a **friend,** nothing more.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

I think I need to see a mental health professional.

"Well then Princess Leia, do you want me to make you another pot?"

She turned around and gave me a huge smile. "You would be my hero, Luke Skywalker"

"Well then, move out of the way and let me put my coffee brewing skills to work. Oh and by the way, I'm Han Solo all the way."

I made the coffee, we both grabbed some breakfast and then we walked out to the patio to find my mom sitting at one of the tables holding a newspaper. Which was strange on its own, but she was so engrossed in it that she didn't even notice us sit down.

"Um, morning mom."

She looked up from her paper startled. "Oh! Morning Logan. Veronica, how are you sweetie?"

"Good Lynn. You?"

"I'm good." That's a lie, the negative publicity from the incident at the Christmas party had been hell for the last few weeks, she's barely been able to leave the house. "Veronica honey, you don't go to the oceanside bars that the college kids hang out at, do you?

"No, actually I prefer the biker bar by the train station. I get more attention there."

My mom smiled, trying not to laugh "That's not funny."

"Sorry, I'm kidding. Why do you ask?" My mom held up a newspaper, with the headline: 'E-String Strangler Strikes Again.' "A twenty year old co-ed washed up dead on the beach." Veronica took the newspaper from my mom's hand. "Scary….Wait. This was one of my dad's cases? They thought they caught this guy in Oakland two years ago."

I pulled the newspaper from her hand to read the article. "Well, apparently they didn't."

"Yeah, my dad never thought it was the right guy. Everyone just wanted to believe that the Oakland strangler committed the Neptune crimes too. But he never thought it quite fit, he said it was just 'so important for the mayor and the Chamber of Commerce to put that scare behind us,' that they didn't do much to check the validity of it."

My mom looked over at Veronica with a very concerned expression. "Veronica I want you to be extremely careful until they catch him. Don't go anywhere alone…" She looked over at me and smiled. What was that? "Let me rephrase that. If my son actually lets you out of his sight for more that 10 minutes, make sure that you have someone else with you."

Veronica smiled. "Ok Lynn, I promise. Logan, I'm gonna to go grab my bag, I'll meet you out at the car."

"K Ronnie, I'll be there in a second."

The minute she was gone my mom placed her hand on mine and smiled again.

"What was that about mom?"

"I've seen the way you've been looking at her honey."

God dammit, not her too. "What way?"

"Logan, you can try to hide it from your friends and from her. But you're my son. I know you better than you think I do and you're in love with her."

"I am not in love with her! Fuck, why can't people accept the fact that they're wrong?"

"Are you sure that the problem isn't that **you** can't accept that they're right? Because if they are things might change."

Is she reading my mind? "Yes mom, I'm sure."

"Just think about it Logan." She was still smiling and I'm pretty sure she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"I'm going to school." I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you mom."

"Love you too honey. Just think about it!"

I didn't bother to respond, I just grabbed my backpack and walked out to the car.

It's like a goddamn conspiracy.

* * *

Veronica

We were all sitting at our table at lunch when my phone rang and I saw Lamb's name on the caller ID, I hadn't talked to him since Christmas so I happily answered the phone.

"Lamb! How are you?"

"Good Mars. But I might need a favor."

"You, want a favor, from me?" Well that's new. After I said it everyone at the table had directed their attention to me.

"Yeah, I was wondering if any of your fathers files on the E-String Strangler might be in storage. I know he had the Kane files on him when…" He paused and didn't finish the sentence, he just moved on. "But I wasn't sure about the others. We need all the information we can get."

After my dad died the Echolls' had rented me a storage unit. Luke, Wallace, Casey, and Dick moved all of my stuff in for me. Logan didn't help because it was during the three weeks that I didn't leave his bed.

It's been six months and I still haven't ventured there. I haven't been able to bring myself to do it. I didn't bring anything from my old house to the Echolls', Lynn just took me shopping and bought me everything and anything I needed or wanted.

I hadn't answered him so he tried to get my attention again. "Earth to Mars. Are you still there?"

"Oh, um yeah, sorry. I don't know Don, but I guess I could check. I'll go after school and I'll stop by if I find anything."

"Thanks Veronica. And why don't you stop by anyways, we miss you around here."

"Ok Don, I will. Later."

"Bye."

When I got off the phone everyone was still staring at me. I was sitting on Casey's lap, and he'd heard Lamb's side of the conversation, so when I continued to just sit there he told them what the conversation was about.

"Lamb wants her dad's files on the E-String Strangler."

The minute he said it I could feel Logan's eyes on me again and when he spoke I could hear the concern in his voice. "Did you want me to go try and find them for you?"

"No, but I would really like some help, I wouldn't even know where to start."

Casey brought my head down a little and kissed my forehead. I noticed Logan cringe at the show of affection, but just ignored it like always and then he spoke up again. "How about we all go? With 8 of us working on it we should find them in no time. How does that sound?"

Everyone agreed and we decided to head over there instead of staying for the rest of the day. I wasn't in the mood for school anymore anyways.

And on the brightside, I still hadn't been able to find a new informant at the police station so showing up there might be a good thing. There could be some new recruits that would be able to aide me in my Lilly investigation.

* * *

Meg

It didn't take us long to find the files, but Veronica didn't actually go into the storage unit.

She got about two feet inside and turned back around.

She sat in the truck with Casey and Logan while the rest of us searched and we pulled all of the files we could find, including some personal ones.

I needed to run a few errands so I offered to go with Veronica to the police station. We took Logan's truck and he rode with Casey.

* * *

Veronica

When we walked into the station I didn't see Lamb anywhere or Sacks. But the person at the first desk caught my eye, a new deputy I assumed and let me just say….yummy.

Meg and I walked over to the desk and when he looked up he smiled immediately. Jackpot! I just found my new mole.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm Veronica Mars, I'm here to see Lamb."

"Oh, yeah ok." And then he looked right at Meg. "And who's your friend?" Apparently he thought it was still Christmas, because he was looking at Meg like she was a present in need of unwrapping.

And Meg was totally blushing. "I'm Meg."

"Nice to meet you Meg. I'm Leo."

Leo? "Did you just tell her your sign?"

"No, its my name, although coincidentally my sign as well. So what do you need from Lamb, Veronica?"

"I have some files for him. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's in the first interrogation room."

Leo pointed to the room and I walked over to the room leaving Meg with her new admirer.

Lamb was obviously busy so I knocked on the window and held up the files. He looked up and smiled and pointed to Leo's desk, the guy he was talking with just stared at me and it sent a shiver up my spine. So I quickly turned back to the desk and stood next to Meg, Leo was still flirting with her.

"He's busy, can I just leave these with you?"

He didn't even bother to look at me. "I'll make you a deal, if you and your friend promise to come back and visit me, I'll make sure he gets them the second he leaves that room."

"Deal, thanks Leo."

"Not a problem Veronica. Bye Meg."

Meg smiled at him shyly. "Bye."

I didn't need to look back to know that he was watching her walk away.

Oh my, Deputy Leo, you might as well have left Meg a key and a map.

* * *

Don Lamb

After I had spoken with Veronica I'd gone down to Body Shots to speak with the manager. It was the last place the latest victim had been seen alive and I was hoping for some kind of a lead.

The manager had given me the name of the bartender that had been working that night, a bartender that also happened to manage a guitar store. He gave me the address and I headed on over.

When I arrived I stood at the counter for ten minutes waiting for the jackass to come out of the sound proof booth. Needless to say my patience was wearing thin, so I took him down to the station to question him. Sure, I could have done it there, but he had wasted my time, so I was gonna waste some of his.

"So Vic, you manage the guitar store on 3rd Avenue, but you also work weekends at Body Shots and the manager tells me you were bartending Friday night when Amy Polk came in."

I slid the picture of Amy Polk over for him to look at. He picked up the picture, glanced at it and threw it back across the table.

If only I could lock someone one up for a shitty attitude alone.

"Honestly, I can't tell them apart anymore. They all have that same sorority girl in heat look to me."

"We suspect she was there with the man who killed her, is there a possibility you might remember him?"

"Look buddy, I can't help you. It was Friday night and Friday night is ladies night. Two for one shots. It's wall to wall drunk bitches."

He put his feet up on the table, and attempted to try and stare me down. But I suddenly realized that he was looking past me and I heard a knock at the window. I turned to see Veronica holding up some files. I smiled and pointed towards deputy D'Amato's desk.

When I turned back to Vic he had a predatory smile attached to his face.

"Mmm mmm. Now that one, I would've noticed."

"That's my sister." So she's not, but she's still family as far as I'm concerned and I didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Doesn't make her any less fuckable Sheriff. I wouldn't mind taking a few 'shots' at her 'body'."

And with that I lost control, it wasn't just the words, it was the tone he used.

I grabbed his feet and threw them off the table making him lose his balance and fall to the floor hard. He recoiled quickly and got back on his feet looking shocked, I just sat there and stared at him.

"Whoops! Sorry! Sit down." I was not sorry. I waited for him to sit, walked over to him, grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against the table holding it down. "Talk about her like that again and you won't have any body parts left to take 'shots' at anyone's 'body.'" He gave me a nasty look, but didn't reply. I let go of his head, walked back to my chair and continued my questions. "What about the guys who hang at Body Shots? Anyone suspicious?"

"Mostly loud-mouth frat boys. You know who you should talk to. The Worm."

* * *

Veronica

When we got to Casey's around 5, everyone was waiting for us in the living room.

Meg was still blushing when we walked in the room and I was smiling because Meg was the key to me getting my hands on Lamb's files on Lilly's murder.

Logan looked up at me and smiled. "Let me guess, there was new meat at the station and you batted your eyes and made a new friend."

My smile got bigger and Meg's face was completely red. "Well, in a matter of speaking, I found a new contact, but let's just say that he likes em' peppy and perky."

Logan laughed. "So you pulled out the old pep squad persona I'm assuming."

"Nope, he didn't even give me a second look. It was all about Meg."

Everyone looked surprised, except Luke, who had just taken a drink of his pop and spit it out all over the coffee table in true comedic form.

Wow, two for one with Meg today. How did she get so lucky?

Casey grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap and Meg went to help Luke clean up the mess he made.

Logan got my attention again. "So let me guess, you're going to make Meg go with you to distract him so you can get the files."

"Exactly. You guys might as well get dinner with out us because Ms Manning and I have a date with a deputy."

* * *

While Meg was talking with Leo I snuck into the file room and made copies of everything they had on Lilly.

When I got back to the desk Leo invited us to go and listen to his band practice the next night.

You can imagine my surprise when Meg agreed, for both of us.

When we left they were both smiling, and so was I, but for a different reason.

* * *

Logan

When Veronica got home that night it was business as usual. We got ready for bed and put in a movie.

But I fell asleep before she did and when I woke up around 2 AM, she was lying on her side right next to me. So I rolled on to my side as well and threw my arm over her stomach pulling her to me.

She was sound asleep, so it surprised me when her arm moved over mine.

She slid her hand down to mine, intertwined our fingers and I stayed still as she pulled my arm up until my hand, which was still covered by hers, was resting on her right breast.

I went completely rigid. I didn't know what to do.

She was wearing only a thin cotton tank top and she might as well have been topless because that's what it felt like.

And believe me it felt amazing, but I couldn't just stay like that.

I tried to move my hand away but she just held it to her tighter and I couldn't move.

So I just stayed that way with her.

When we woke up the next morning she'd moved my hand back down to her stomach.

But all I could think about for the entire day was how good it had felt to have my hand there.

* * *

Veronica

Leo's band wasn't terrible. They weren't great either, but like I said, not terrible so that's better than expected.

Meg and I had taken Lynn's car to the building they used for practice, we'd been there for three hours and I was tired.

She was supposed to be staying with Mac for the night, so I asked Leo if he would take her over there when they were done. He was more than happy to.

I said goodbye and went to leave.

I didn't bother to take an escort, the car was right outside after all.

I was two feet from the driver's side door when I felt something hard hit the back of my head and then everything went black.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**authors note: I told you I had something big planned. but don't worry I won't be dragging this out. chapter 16 will be up tomorrow!**

**I couldn't help the 'Star Wars' references, I just watched "Fanboys' with K Bell and Sam Huntington (Luke) in it and it was kind of stuck in my head. By the way if you haven't seen it, you really should.**


	16. You don't know what you've got

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Authors note: ok, so since I haven't been able to reply to many reviews I'm trying something new. If you ask a question I will answer it here.  
****TSJorSydPip: Aaron is not dead. He is out of town. He will be back. I have big plans for the bastard.  
****Nichole: why did she go off by herself? Well for one she is veronica. Two she had her tazer as always and three she just didn't think about it, and the car was right outside.  
****Lasthorcrux42: I loved fan boys and I loved that they were both in it. So I'm glad you liked my star wars references( you too kh2009). The only thing I will say about the rape is that if there is one in my season one it will only be attempted, I still haven't decided.  
****Marte: I'm glad you like my version of Lamb. I've got plans for him too. **

**In response to a few comments on Casey and V. they will break up. You have a few chapters left. They will stay friends though. He is instrumental to this story. **

**I can safely say that I believe most of you will LoVe this chapter…**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

You don't know what you've got until its 'almost' gone.

* * *

Don Lamb

We had 'The Worm' in custody, the strings on his guitar had matched the ones on the bodies and we were fairly confident that he was the guy. But unfortunately he had lawyered up.

I was sitting in my office going over Keith's files when Sacks walked in.

"Hey Don? We got the test results back from the writing on the victim's palm. They were able to put together a seven digit number, it belongs to Vic Sciaraffa."

"The fucking bartender from Body Shots!" The minute he said it all I could think about was Veronica and the way he'd looked at her. "Who's out in the field?"

"Haymark and Jones."

"Send them to his apartment…."

"Already did. He's not there and his car isn't in the carport, they found this." He handed me a newspaper clipping. I looked down and had to fight the urge to be sick, it was a picture of Veronica at Keith's funeral. Fuck, this is not good.

"I want you to send out an APB on Veronica and notify the Feds."

I ran out of my office, straight to my car and as I pulled out of the parking lot I called Veronica. It went straight to her voicemail. "Hey Veronica, it's Don. I just need to know where you are right now. Call me back." When I was halfway to Casey Gant's house and she still hadn't called, I knew something had to be wrong, so I called again and once again I got her voicemail. "Veronica? It's me again. When you get this stay where you are and call me immediately. Its an emergency."

Shit, I can't believe I let the fucker go!

When I got to Casey's house, there were four cars parked out front belonging to Logan, Luke, Dick and Casey.

As I got out of the car and ran through the door I hoped to god that she would just be inside with her friends, safe and sound and that I got to her before he did.

* * *

Logan

I was getting tired and was about to head home. Mac had left about an hour before and it was just Casey, Dick, Luke, Wallace and I left. Meg and V were still with Deputy Leo.

I was sitting on the couch with Wallace when we heard the front door open and we all looked towards the entry to the living room to see a very stressed looking Lamb standing there.

I watched as he scanned the room like he was looking for someone and then his eyes landed on me.

"Where's Veronica, Logan?" I didn't like the tone in his voice at all.

"She's with Meg and Deputy Leo. Why?"

"Do you know where?"

He was really worried, it was obvious and it was starting to worry me as well. "Yeah, some building over on Market. Why? What's wrong?"

"We think we know who the killer is….and he's a guy who doesn't like me…but **does** like her. We found a picture of her at his apartment. We need to get over there now."

When he said it my heart dropped, I stood up and walked over to him. I was trying to be calm but it wasn't working. "Did you call her?"

"Twice, I got her voicemail."

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number I got her voicemail too, so I tried twice more and she still didn't answer. I knew then that something was definitely wrong, she always answers her phone if Lamb or I call.

I tried to call Meg's phone and it rang from the kitchen, she had left it there earlier.

I turned back to the guys.

"Dick, go to Mac's and wait to see if they show up there. Luke, I need you and Wallace to go to my house and tell my mom what's going on, Casey just stay here. If she shows up call us immediately. I'm going with Lamb."

They just nodded.

I tried not to look at their faces because I knew that all I'd see was fear and I just couldn't handle that at the moment.

I kept telling myself that she was probably just with Meg and everything was fine. We'd show up and she'd give us shit for jumping to conclusions. Just like she always does.

But the entire ride over to where her and Meg were supposed to be, I couldn't shake the feeling that there really was something wrong. Really wrong.

* * *

Veronica

When I woke up my head was throbbing.

I sat up slowly, let my eyes adjust to the dark and as I looked around the room I realized that nothing was familiar. There were guitars and other instruments in the room but that was it.

And then I heard a noise behind me, I turned around and saw someone standing there, just watching me.

When he came closer I recognized him right away. It was the guy that was in the interrogation room with Lamb.

He kept moving towards me and I screamed as I tried to get away.

But before I could get anywhere he was right on top of me.

He was more than twice my size and I couldn't get him off of me so I started kicking and hitting him while I screamed.

He smacked me across the face a couple times and yelled at me to shut the fuck up, but I just kept screaming. Hoping someone, anyone, would hear me.

And when I didn't stop screaming, he picked me up and threw me against the wall.

* * *

Meg

Practice was almost over when Lamb and Logan burst through the door and I thought Leo was gonna have a heart attack.

Logan walked straight over to me. "Where's Veronica?"

I was confused, she'd left, awhile ago.

"Logan, she went home two hours ago."

When I said it I saw the terror in his eyes and I knew something was horribly wrong. He just stood there for a second before saying anything.

"Then why is my mom's car outside?"

I could hear the pain in his voice and I started to cry because I knew something was really wrong.

* * *

Lamb

When we drove up and saw Lynn Echolls' car my heart skipped a beat. I was praying that she was just inside.

But when we burst through the door she wasn't there and when Meg told Logan she'd left two hours prior to our arrival, I almost stopped breathing.

Then it occurred to me that I hadn't heard the band from outside, the walls were sound proof, which for some reason seemed important to me. So I turned to my Deputy.

"You do this yourself?" I was pointing at the sound proofing.

"Yeah, we were getting a lot of noise complaints from the neighbors."

That's when I realized that I knew where he was keeping the girls. "Do you have your gun?"

He just nodded and then I turned to Logan.

"Take Meg back to your house, I'll call you as soon as I know something."

He shook his head in discord.

"There's no fucking way you're going with out me. I need to be there when you find her. She needs me."

"Logan, it's too dangerous."

I didn't need him getting hurt while we were trying to save her. I knew full well how he felt about her and his feelings could get in the way.

But he wasn't budging. "I said I'm going with you. She **needs** me Lamb."

"Fine." I looked over at one of the guitarists. "Take Ms Manning to the Echolls' residence, she'll give you the address." I turned to Meg. "Stay there Meg. Do not leave. You need to let the others know what is going on."

She was crying so she just nodded.

"D'Amato, you and Logan follow me."

D'Amato followed Logan to Lynn's car, but before he got in Logan called out to me.

"Where are we going Lamb?"

"The guitar store on 3rd Avenue. We need to hurry."

* * *

Veronica

When I woke up again my head was throbbing even worse than it was before and I felt dizzy.

I tried to move but I couldn't.

I was sitting up, curled into the fetal position in a very small, very dark place.

I couldn't see anything.

But then I was pretty sure there wasn't anything to see.

I yelled twice and I got no answer.

I reached into my pocket for my phone but it wasn't there.

I didn't know where I was, or how long I'd been there.

I tried to stay calm but it didn't work.

My heart started racing and I started to sweat and then I started to hyperventilate.

I had a million thoughts running through my mind. But only one constant, Logan.

* * *

Lamb

When we got to the guitar store all of the lights were off and there were no cars in the lot.

I got out of my cruiser and waited for Logan and D'Amato to join me. D'Amato reached me first. "What are we gonna do Sheriff?"

"We need to find a way inside. Grab the crow bar out of my trunk, we might need it."

When he walked away I noticed Logan was just standing a few feet from the door staring at the ground. I walked over to him, I knew it was a bad idea to let him come.

But when I got there I saw his face and he looked like he was going to cry.

I looked in the direction that he was staring and saw something shiny on the ground. I picked it up in my hand and Logan finally spoke.

"Lilly gave her that for her 16th birthday."

My heart seized a little, he definitely had her.

I looked over at Logan again. "We're going to get her back Logan. I promise."

* * *

Logan

When I saw the necklace my heart actually broke.

The only thing I'd been able to think about since Lamb had shown up at Casey's was that she had to be ok.

I couldn't lose her.

When we saw my mom's car and Meg told me that she left two hours earlier I had to stop my self from completely losing it.

The only thing that mattered was finding her.

I kept trying to tell myself that it was a false alarm. That Lamb was mistaken. That this wasn't the guy. And that maybe a friend had picked her up. Even though I knew that none of it was true.

When the necklace caught my eye, all of my wishful thinking was gone.

I was scared to death.

I couldn't face a life with out her.

She had to be ok. We had to have made it in time.

It had only been two hours.

Lamb said the guy held them for up to 48. So I just prayed that he was following his routine and I prayed that he hadn't touched her. Lamb didn't tell me what he did with the girls for those 48 hours and every horrific scenario I could think of was running through my mind.

I followed Lamb and Leo around the side of the building. One of the windows at the back was unlocked, so we crawled through and when we were all inside Lamb handed me the crow bar. Since I was the only one without a gun I guess he figured I needed some sort of weapon.

He turned and looked straight at me. "If we find her, you just get her out of here and take her to the hospital. The guy might still be here, so you let us take care of him. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I do." And I meant it for once, her safety was the only important thing. Revenge could wait.

Leo and I followed him as he walked through the dark store to the practice room. When he slid open the door he walked in and ran right into a drum set sending the cymbals crashing to the floor.

He swore loudly.

And then I heard the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

Veronica's voice.

* * *

Veronica

I was officially losing it. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't breathe.

I had never been that scared in my entire life.

I wasn't ready to spend eternity with Lilly and my dad, and I really thought that, that was where I was heading.

And then I heard a loud crash and I heard someone swear.

Someone was out there, so I started to yell.

"Is there somebody there?" "Help!" "Please!"

And then I heard the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

Logan's voice.

* * *

Logan

"Veronica?"

"Logan?"

The sound was coming from a small refrigerator in the corner, I looked at Lamb and he nodded.

I ran over to it, it had a padlock on it so I used the crow bar to open it.

When the door swung open I founc Veronica curled up inside and let out a breath of relief that I hadnt't realized I'd been holding.

But as I went to pull her out I heard Lamb yell at me and I turned around just in time to see someone standing right behind me.

He swung at me with a fire axe and missed, but I fell back slightly losing my balance.

Lamb yelled for him to move away, but he didn't, he raised the axe again and I heard Lamb yell at him to freeze and drop the weapon.

Once again he didn't listen.

And then I heard the gun shot and I watched him fall.

Leo was standing behind him holding his gun.

I turned back to Veronica, pulled her out of the refrigerator and she just clung to me crying.

I picked her up in my arms and pulled her close as I moved a few strands of hair away from her face and stroked her cheek. "V, baby, are you ok?"

"Get me out of here Logan."

"Gladly."

I ran past Lamb and Leo back through the store.

I saw a back door, one of the ones that only opened from the inside and I pushed through it, setting off the alarm. I ran straight to my mom's car.

I tried to put V in the passenger seat but she wouldn't let go, I didn't want to let go of her either, so I got in the driver seat with her still attached to me. She was small enough that she didn't get in the way.

I drove straight to the hospital and when we arrived they were expecting us, Lamb had apparently called.

They tried to take her from me but she refused to leave my arms, so they took us both back.

I sat on the bed with her still cradled in my arms waiting for the doctor and I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "He can't hurt you anymore baby. I promise. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

She finally spoke to me when I said it. "I know Logan."

And then she started crying again.

When the doctor arrived they tried to make me leave and she flipped out.

She was screaming and yelling and I think she actually kicked a nurse.

I didn't want to leave her either, but I knew they needed to examine her. They needed to make sure she was ok and I couldn't be there for that.

They finally had to give her a mild sedative to calm her down.

They promised to let me come back as soon as they were done and I left the room and went out to the waiting room to find Leo and Lamb standing there.

Lamb came right up to me. "Is she ok?"

"They had to sedate her, she refused to let me leave and they needed to check her out. I think she's mostly scared."

He looked at me concerned. "Are you ok?"

And that's when I finally broke down and started to cry.

I couldn't do it in front of her, I had needed to be strong. But all the emotions I had been feeling finally caught up with me.

Lamb grabbed my arm and led me over to one of the chairs and he just sat there with me for what felt like hours. I knew he felt the same way.

When I'd finally calmed down I looked up at him and I answered his question.

"Yes, I'm fine. I got her back. That's all that matters."

He smiled at me. "You're right Logan, you did get her back, she's right were she belongs."

I looked at him confused by his comment. "She doesn't belong in the hospital Lamb, she belongs at home."

"That's not what I meant Logan, I meant with you. She's right where she belongs when she's with you."

I just sat there staring at him realizing what he meant, but before I could say anything in response the doctor came in to let me know that I could go back in.

I got up to follow the doctor, but I turned at the door. "Don, someone needs to call my mom and the Kane's."

"Its already done. D'Amato called. Everyone is on their way. Just go, be with V."

* * *

Lamb

I knew how he felt.

Veronica means the world to me. Hell, to all of us.

Her father was the only positive male role model I'd ever had, he became like a father to me and she became almost like a sister.

But what I was feeling couldn't even compare to what he was feeling.

He's been in love with her for years.

I've known just as long as their friends have.

Even Keith knew.

We used to take bets on how long it would take them to finally realize it, because we knew that she felt the same way.

So I couldn't even imagine the pain he must have been feeling when we were looking for her. And the emotions that must have surfaced when we found her, were probably just as painful for him.

After he was back in the room with Veronica, the doctor came back out to talk to me.

All of the previous victims had shown signs of sexual abuse and I was dreading this conversation. He had only had her for a couple hours so I hoped he hadn't had the time.

He came over and shook my hand. "Sheriff Lamb. Nice to see you again. I haven't been able to reach Jake Kane about Ms. Mars' admittance."

"Jake and Celeste are out of town for a few days, I spoke with him earlier. They're on their way back. Is he needed?"

"No, I don't believe so. She has no injuries that would require his aid. But as you know we have an arrangement with him and he is to be called in the event that she is brought in."

"Yes, I'm aware of the that. Veronica however, is not."

"I understand, I will make sure not to mention it to her. I'm assuming that you will be acting as Ms. Mars' guardian then."

I nodded my head.

"I hear that one of your Deputies shot the man that did this."

"Deputy Leo D'Amato fired the shot. The suspect is in surgery I don't believe the gun shot was fatal. Is Veronica ok?"

"Yes, she has a couple of large welts on the back of her head and a quite a few scrapes and bruises, mostly defensive wounds. No sign of a concussion and that's good. She's just frightened. The other victims had been sexually assaulted, am I correct…" I just nodded as my heart dropped into my stomach. I was scared of what the next few words might be. "Well then Ms. Mars is a very lucky girl. She shows no physical signs of sexual assault."

Oh thank god. I had to stop my self from dropping to my knees and praying right then and there.

"So she'll be fine then?"

"Yes, it might take awhile for the shock to wear off though. We are going to keep her overnight and I'm going to write her a prescription for some pain medication, as well as something to help her sleep. In cases like this victims often have troubles sleeping, nightmares are common."

"Thank you Dr. Gates. Is there anything else that I should know?"

"That's it for right now."

When he was gone I sat down next to Deputy D'Amato and waited for V's friends. I waited until they were all there and told them what had happened.

They were all overly relieved that she was ok.

We stayed out in the waiting room for about an hour before one of the nurses came out and told us she had been moved upstairs and that we could go and see her.

When we got to the room Logan was lying on the bed with her, she was resting her head on his chest and she started crying again as everyone took turns hugging her. All of her hugs were one armed because Logan wouldn't let go of her hand.

We stayed until she finally fell asleep and then we left.

Well, everyone except Logan that is.

* * *

Casey

I was just as scared as he was. I wanted to be out there looking for her too, but someone had to stay in case she showed up.

So I just sat on my couch the entire time trying not to freak out.

When Leo called my heart leapt, I ran straight to my car to meet everyone at the hospital and I almost cried when Lamb said she wasn't hurt.

When we went up to her room, I gave her a hug and a kiss and I whispered to her that I loved her. She had smiled at me through her tears.

And when I got home, I finally broke down, knowing what she had been through made me feel ill.

But that wasn't the only reason I was upset.

After seeing her with Logan, I knew it was the beginning of the end for us.

And there was nothing I could do.

I knew it would happen, I always had.

But I just wasn't ready to lose her.

* * *

Logan

When the others left I stayed with her.

My mom went home and said she'd be back later with clothes for us.

I laid there in the hospital bed holding her just like I had every night for the past three months in my own bed.

She's my best friend. My number 1 girl. My Veronica.

And that's when I realized that I'd been lying to myself and everyone else.

I had been for years.

If you were to ask me what the most significant moment of my life has been up until this point. It would be that moment.

Because it was the moment I realized that…

I'm in love with Veronica Mars.

/

/

/

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Authors note: I know I'm probably going to get at least a few comments about the Jake Kane conversation. It was ambiguous and it was supposed to be. that's all ill say but if you have a question please ask if it wont give away my plan for it ill tell you.**

**Also just to be clear since I don't mention it in the chapter… Dr. Gates does not perform Veronica's 'examination'. A female ER resident does. I thought I might get a few comments on that so I figured I'd mention it now. Dr Gates is the attending so he came to speak with lamb.**


	17. Counseling center confessionals

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love all the feedback I've been getting!**

**Authors note: This chapter and the next follow 'clash of the tritons.' This picks up two months after the events of 'silence of the Lamb.' In the beginning of this chapter Logan will give you a synopsis of what occurred during that time and then it moves on. **

**In response to your comments about Casey; as promised a break up is coming. But it isn't going to be a big blow up with hurt feelings, but there will be a good reason for the end of their relationship. Casey is going to continue as a central character for the duration of this story. There is some Casey/Veronica couple interaction in this chapter. But I'm starting to move them towards their demise as a couple. **

**I don't own veronica mars, but I sure as hell wish I did.**

* * *

Counseling center confessionals

* * *

Middle of march

2 months later

* * *

Logan

Veronica was released from the hospital the day after she was admitted.

And when the press got wind of her abduction another shit storm ensued, it was all over the news.

'Veronica Mars, daughter of the late Keith Mars, and best friend to the late Lilly Kane, survives an abduction by a serial killer.'

It made her front page news and the fact that she was living with the infamous Echolls family didn't help. The press was starting to say that Neptune as a town was cursed, and to be honest, I kind of agreed.

We couldn't even get the mail without having a 100 or so photographers right in our face, so Lamb stationed an officer outside our house and my mom ended up hiring us body guards for when we weren't at home. Which wasn't often for the first few weeks.

For the first week we didn't leave the house at all, everyone just came over here. Veronica had a really hard time dealing with things for that first week but after that she started doing better.

But she was still having nightmares.

Every night for the first three weeks she would wake up screaming and it would take me an hour of holding her and rocking her to calm her down. She still has them but not as often.

But the nightmares weren't the only parting gift the E-String Strangler left her with, she also developed a mild case of claustrophobia.

The doctors had warned us that it might happen due to the enclosed space that she had spent some time in and the state she was in at the time. But it took so long to manifest we had thought we were in the clear.

For the first few weeks Veronica had showered and gotten ready in my bathroom, there was a large unenclosed shower and no tight spaces. But three and a half weeks after the incident we'd been out at the pool with my mom and Veronica had knocked over a pitcher of juice on the table, it went all over, making us both sticky.

I told her to go first, but she said no. She said she would just use the shower in her bathroom.

I was skeptical. The shower in her bathroom was enclosed by two glass doors, but she said she'd be fine. And she convinced me that if it was going to be an issue it would have happened already, she'd ridden in the elevator at the doctors and hadn't had any problems afterall.

So I went in and took my shower, but ten minutes after I was out I could still hear the water running in her room and I started to get anxious.

Five minutes after that, when she still hadn't come out and the water was still running, I got concerned, so I went to her room.

I knocked on the bathroom door but she didn't answer so I opened it.

There was so much steam at first that I couldn't see anything and as I walked further into the room I could barely see her through the foggy shower doors.

She was huddled in the corner with her knees up by her chest, she was crying and hyperventilating.

I grabbed a towel off of the hook and tried to open the door but it was stuck, I had to yank on it to get it to open. When it finally did open I turned off the water and went in.

When I got to her I put the towel around her and picked her up in my arms, being careful of where I placed my hands.

When I got her back out to her room, I grabbed her robe off the door, put it around her and once it was closed I moved my hand inside and pulled the wet towel off of her.

I just held her until her breathing steadied and then I cupped her face, turning it up to mine. "Ronnie? Baby, what happened?"

"I was fine Logan, for the first few minutes I was fine and then I started to feel like the walls were closing in. And I couldn't breath and then I felt dizzy. And then the door wouldn't open, I didn't know what to do so I just crawled into the corner."

"Are you ok?"

"I think I am now."

I took her to my room, put in a movie and I laid there holding her. Once she fell asleep,I got up slowly so I wouldn't disturb her and went down stairs and called Casey.

They'd been over almost everyday after school, the Kane's and Don had been stopping by every couple days to check on her as well. It was lunch time and I knew they'd be heading over as soon as school was out so I needed to catch them early. When I told them what had happened they agreed it was a good idea if they didn't come over that day and when I was off the phone I went back up stairs.

She'd woken up and was sitting on the bed in a pair of my boxers and one of my t shirts. I couldn't help but notice how sensational she looked in my clothes and I smiled at her. "I see you decided to get more comfortable."

"The robe was too bulky."

Yeah, I figured. I went and sat next to her and I noticed she was blushing a little. "What's wrong Veronica?"

"Um, I'm a little embarrassed. My best friend saw me completely naked today."

It's not that it hadn't occurred to me that she'd been naked. Believe me I was more than aware of it.

But I hadn't looked. The way she'd been sitting nothing important was exposed and I'd put the towel over her before I'd picked her up. But really it just wasn't the time or place for me to take a peak and I'd never violate her that way.

I smiled. "I didn't really see anything V." She looked a little relieved and I smiled. "Besides, its not like its' anything I haven't seen before." I was joking and she smiled and laughed a little.

"Not on me you haven't."

"Well, at least not the bottom half."

She smacked my arm again and then pulled me down to the bed as she rested her upper torso on my chest.

I restarted the movie and we just laid there together watching it.

That was the only episode that she had. The doctor said it was normal and that it would probably take circumstances similar to that, like being alone in the enclosed space, to bring one on. So she's been staying out of small places like that.

She tried seeing a counselor and she didn't like it. She said that if she was gonna spend money on a shrink she'd just pay one of us to listen to her talk. I hated to admit it but she was right. She'd never tell someone she didn't know how she felt, so it was a waste of money.

Its been two months now. We've been back at school for 4 weeks and things are starting to get back to normal.

But I still haven't told her how I feel.

In fact, I haven't told anyone.

I think partly because I don't want to hear 'I told you so.' And partly because I'm chicken shit and I'm afraid she won't reciprocate my feelings. She's still with Casey and that's a big factor, but I also don't know if she feels the same way about me, regardless of what everyone else says.

But it's also not the right time, she just doesn't need that right now.

But the main reason, is because I know Veronica.

She needs to come to me. She needs to realize it and make the decision. Casey said it was her choice and he was right, it has to be on her terms.

So for now I'm dealing with the fact that I spend every night holding the woman that I love in my arms and she has no idea how I feel about her.

I just need to be patient and wait and hope that my feelings for her aren't too obvious.

* * *

Dick

Dude, it is so obvious.

We all know.

If that night in the hospital wasn't proof enough, the next few days totally gave it away.

It was all 'Ronnie this…' and 'Ronnie that….' 'Ronnie are you comfortable…' 'Ronnie would you like me to worship the ground you walk on and kiss your feet like the goddess you are' or my personal favorite 'Ronnie would you like me to place my balls on a platter for you since I'm so obviously whipped.' .

Dude, I'm totally not kidding. My gag reflex was like in a constant state of panic.

And she still doesn't get it.

We all know what Logan's doing too. He's not admitting it cuz he doesn't want to hear 'I told you so.'

And he's waiting for her to realize it too.

It's the whole 'Ronnie has to have everything her way' issue. Which she does...but still.

They're really lucky I love them.

I actually offered to have them kidnapped and tossed in a bunker until they both gave in, but I just got a lot of dirty looks.

Especially from Casey.

I feel sorry for the dude, I really do. He told me the night after she was taken that he knew it was the beginning of the end for them.

He's one of my best buds, and I wanted to tell him he was wrong. But he's not.

He's not ready to lose her, but he better **get** ready. Because it won't be long now.

* * *

Veronica

I have a secret. A good one.

Just kidding.

I do have a secret though.

My secret...

I bugged my school counselor's office about a year ago.

It was when my dad was still alive. He'd started dating her and I wasn't thrilled. It's not that I don't like her, per say. The issue was more about the fact that my dad had just ended his million year romance with Wallace's mom and Wallace and I were trying to play cupid and get them back together. So we tried to get dirt on Ms. James.

Unfortunately it didn't work, either part.

But that's not why I'm telling you this.

I'm telling you because Ms. James got a grant to study the long term effects of grief on adolescents and she's called in everyone that was affected the most by Lilly's death. As well as opening up her office to people who just want to talk about it.

So here's is my theory...

My dad thought it was someone she knew, so maybe there's someone that we didn't know about.

And if I listen in, it might give me a little more direction.

Speaking of the Lilly case I still haven gone through the files that I took from the police station. Needless to say I've had other things on my mind.

But I intend to pull them out eventually and when I say eventually, I mean soon.

* * *

Don Lamb

Please don't say Veronica Mars. Please don't say Veronica Mars.

"Cindy Mackenzie..."

Huh?

Well he didn't say Veronica, but that was just as bad.

"and Veronica Mars."

Fuck.

* * *

Veronica

I just can't win.

My best friend is murdered, my other friend is wrongly accused of the crime, then my dad gets murdered, I get kidnapped by a serial killer and now here I am in Don's office with Mac having been framed for making fraudulent IDs.

Which I might add... is a federal offense….which means jail time… in a **small **cell.

So not good.

The papers are right about one thing….

Neptune does have a curse, it just happens to be on me.

If there is any solace to be found here its that Lamb knows and believes that we didn't do it, thank fucking god. When we got to the station he locked himself in his office with us, told us what was going on and that we needed to solve the case because unfortunately we were guilty until proven innocent on this one.

After school was out Logan and Dick called to say they were in the parking lot and as we went to leave, Don stopped me. He was smiling, I knew what he wanted to talk to me about and I wasn't in the mood.

"What?"

"A drivers license for a 22 year old Veronica Echolls huh?" He'd found my fake IDs when he had searched my purse.

"Shut up Don, it was a joke. Mac did it as a gag gift for my birthday."

He wasn't buying it, but it was true, she'd thought it was really funny, so did everyone actually. I don't know why I kept it.

And then he looked a little more serious. "Would you rather we talk about what else I found?"

Uh oh.

I tried to be coy. "And what would that be?"

"Maybe a little square foil package."

Shit.

"Well when you're as popular with the baseball team as I am…" He gave me a disapproving look so I smiled at him. "But seriously folks…they were handing them out in health class Don, I swear." I held my right hand up like a boy scout. And it was true, they had handed them out in health and in English and history and calculus. I think it was condom awareness day or something. Mac had sniped the rest from me, you know since** I** didn't need them.

But he didn't believe me. "Does Logan know?"

"No Don, because there is nothing to know. Nothing has happened. You know me, its all about being prepared."

He didn't look happy. "I got that. But I wish you didn't have a reason to **need** to be prepared V. You know I love Casey but he isn't the one for you."

I did not want to have this conversation with him. It was bad enough having it with Logan. Not to mention the 'Casey isn't the one for you' comment.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean Mars. Just think about it."

"Whatever Don. I'll see you later." I gave him a quick hug and left the room.

I met Mac by Leo's desk and we were leaving when our non-friend Rick walked in so we cornered him and asked him why he'd fingered us.

He blamed it all on the Tritons, who I've never even heard of.

This day sucks.

* * *

Mac

This day seriously sucks.

When we left the station Dick and Logan were right outside waiting for us and I got into the back of Logan's truck with Dick and he just smiled.

"I came for my conjugal visit. Am I too late?"

"Yes. But I think something can be arranged. V and I might be spending a lot of time behind bars if we don't clear our names."

V was sitting in the front with Logan, completely oblivious to the stomach turning doe eyed look he was giving her.

"Don't worry Mac. We will prevail. I promise."

"Yeah, well we better. My parents are gonna kill me."

* * *

Logan

I drove us straight to Casey's .

I'd had to stand there and watch as Lamb had led V and Mac down the hall and out the door and believe me I was none too pleased.

Wallace, Casey and Luke had to keep Dick and I from flattening that Rick kid at lunch.

He was gonna pay.

When we got to Casey's, Veronica walked over to him and he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead.

It made my heart ache.

It should be me doing that.

It should be my lap she was sitting on.

It should be me kissing her forehead.

It should all be **me**!

I must have stared at them for too long, because I noticed everyone else was staring at **me**. So I turned away reminding myself to be more nonchalant and I sat down across from them and V and Mac told everybody what they knew.

When Veronica was done she just smiled. "So have any of you ever heard of the Tritons?"

* * *

Veronica

Mac's parents freaked. They grounded her for a month, so that leaves me on my own.

But on the bright side this whole thing gave me the opportunity to listen in on Ms. James' sessions.

And that's what I've been doing all morning, sitting in Lynn's car in the back parking lot under a tarp listening to people cry about Lilly.

And so far nothing interesting has come up. Half of these people didn't even really know her. They were just using her as an excuse to get out of class. Fucking bastards.

The only ones I'm not listening to are my friends.

Logan and Wallace know about the bug, but the others don't and it just wouldn't be right to listen to what they say. We all took her death in different ways and I respect that.

I asked Wallace to do some recon on the fake IDs and then I called Rick and directed him to the car. He filled me in a little on the Tritons and told me who was pledging. Only one name was familiar, Steve Argo, he'd been a friend of Duncan's. I didn't understand why anyone of them would want to set Mac and I up. But it was my only lead, so I snuck out of the car and placed a tracking device on Steve's car. I'd just make sure that I knew where they were at all times.

My only break for the day came when Casey and Logan ventured out to the car during lunch and brought me food.

* * *

Casey

Logan had his appointment with Ms James during 5th period so he had to leave.

He was sitting in the front, so when he got out I followed so I could take his seat and when I sat down he leaned back in.

"Be good." He was looking right at me, but V answered.

"I always am." She was smiling at him, he smiled back and then looked me straight in the eye again.

I know he's finally given in to his feelings, he just hasn't done anything about them yet. Which means that I was right and I only have a limited amount of time left before he takes her from me. I'm not deluded, I know that once he tells her how he feels she'll go to him. It might not be right away, but it'll happen. So I'm just enjoying whatever time I have left with her.

When I was sure that he was gone I looked over at her and she was smiling at me.

I smiled in return. "Alone at last."

I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

We hadn't had much time alone since her abduction and the few times we had been alone, not much had taken place in the physical sense.

Not that I'm complaining, I understand. But Logan hasn't helped much with it either. Where ever she is these days, he is not far behind.

I have definitely missed being with her like this and it felt like she had too, because her level of enthusiasm was equal to mine.

I pulled her over the console so that she was straddling me in the passenger seat. I had decided to skip 5th period and stay in the car with her, but I had my session with Ms James' during 6th so I had set the alarm on my phone to alert me ten minutes prior. But by the time I needed to leave the car, her shirt and bra were off as well as my shirt and I was rolling my tongue over her left nipple.

When the alarm went off she grabbed the back of my head holding it in place.

"No, don't go."

Believe me, I didn't want me to go either. "I have to V. But I promise that next time we can pick up where we left off."

She smiled. "Well if your promising..."

I smiled and then I moved my head back down and caught her nipple between my teeth making her moan.

That made me want to leave even less, because at that point all I could think about was where I wished my hands were and she was enjoying what we were doing so much I was pretty sure she wouldn't have objected.

But I had to go, so I helped her put her shirt and bra back on, kissed her and left the car.

But before I left I leaned back in and smiled. "See you tonight?"

"Sure."

I wasn't looking forward to the talk with Ms James. I would much rather be sitting in that car with Veronica, taking my time and exploring her body.

It's a good thing that Logan can't read minds.

* * *

Veronica

Its true I hadn't wanted him to leave.

But it was a good thing that he did, because his hands kept trailing lower and lower, I knew what he was thinking and I'm definitely not ready for anything like that. So although I was sad to see him leave, it was for the better.

It's definitely a good thing for Casey's sake that Logan can't read minds.

Ten minutes after Casey left I had gotten bored and turned my laptop back on. I hadn't turned the sound off and when I opened the file for Ms James' listening device I heard her voice and his.

"Why do you blame yourself Casey? You were in Aspen. You couldn't have done anything."

"I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed, I should have gone with her, she asked me to, but all I couldn't think about was Veronica and what it would mean if I did stay with her. But if I had maybe she would still be alive."

"Did you ever consider that if you had been with her, you might have died too."

I turned off the sound.

What was he not telling me?

* * *

The only helpful thing that came out of the day was Wallace's discovery of a mystery locker. Apparently if you place $250, your name and locker number inside the locker, by the end of the day you would find your very own fake ID saying you were born in 1983. It gave me a game plan for tomorrow.

I practically ignored Casey after school. Its not that I really meant to, I was still trying to figure out what was going on with him. I had still intended to go over to his house that night, but we never made it over there because when we got to Logan's house later that afternoon, we had company.

We walked in to find not only Lynn sitting there waiting for us, but the Kane's as well.

I took two steps in the room and kind of freaked. "Hi. Their case is fuzzy and circumstantial."

Jake just laughed. "Coincidentally, her dad told me once that those were her first words."

It lightened the mood a little.

They had heard about the fake IDs and Rick's friend, apparently the kid's parents were suing everybody involved. The city, Rick's family, and apparently mine, or I guess me and Mac's as well.

The Kane's wanted to pay for my lawyer and Mac's. I couldn't turn it down, especially not for Mac's sake.

If I couldn't solve this case we would need a good one.

* * *

Logan

After the Kane's left we went up to my room.

I was tired of this. She was being sued for gods sake.

This needed to be over and done with like now.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow. I'm sitting in the car with you and we are solving this case."

She just smiled.

"Good, you can help me look over the files I stole from the police station."

I smiled back. "Ok."

Not exactly what I'd had in mind. But at least I'll have her all to myself.

When we were ready for bed that night she put in a movie, laid down beside me and I pulled her up onto my chest per usual.

When the movie was over she had moved off of me and was on her side, so once again I rolled onto mine and threw my arm over her.

But this time before I let it fall I brushed the hair off of her face and kissed her cheek. She woke up and turned to me.

"What was that for?" She wasn't mad or surprised, she was smiling.

"I don't know. I just felt like doing it." It wasn't a lie, but It wasn't the truth either.

She smiled again. "Ok."

That was all she said as she moved back against me and pulled my arm down around her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Author's note: even though I don't mention it. The karaoke scene does happen…but logan is present and he joins her in the bathroom.**


	18. Baggage in the trunk

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Authors note: I'm going to be honest and say that I'm not especially proud of this chapter. I rewrote it three times and still don't love it, well, there are parts I do, and parts I don't I guess. But I'm posting it regardless. So I guess what I'm saying is…be gentle. I know its not up to par.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Baggage in the trunk

* * *

Logan

"I'm not seeing anything in here that we don't already know V."

We'd been sitting there all day reading the files from the police station and I swear if I read one more transcript or interrogation file I was gonna be rooming with Duncan at the institute.

"I know. But we have to keep looking, we might miss something if we don't."

Honestly, I think she was starting to lose faith as well, she was just refusing to let it show.

Early that morning she had set up a camera to record the mystery locker and we spent the first part of the day listening to Ms. James' sessions and then the last two hours reading the files. It was almost 3PM and we hadn't found anything, or even heard anything helpful from Ms. James' office.

I looked over at her as she was reading an affidavit.

I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to pull her to me and never let go.

She had a pen in her hand and she kept chewing on the end. There were tiny little bite marks all over it and I was actually jealous of that pen for being so close to her mouth.

I laughed a little at my thoughts and she turned to me. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, if you're hungry I could always go and get us food, that pen can't possibly taste that good."

She pulled the pen out of her mouth and laughed a little. "Sorry, nervous habit."

I wondered why she was nervous, I thought it might have something to do with Casey. I'd noticed that she had been standoffish with him after school yesterday and I was very curious as to what that had been about. Actually, it had been bugging me ever since. It was a drastic difference from the way they were acting in the car during lunch and I was wondering if they'd had a fight after I'd left. Ok, so I was **hoping **that they'd had a fight, but that's beside the point.

"Is everything ok with Casey?"

She stopped reading again but didn't look at me. "Why do you ask?"

She's avoiding, that meant that there's definitely something wrong.

"You guys just seemed a little off yesterday afternoon, I didn't have to set the garden hose on you two like usual."

She was still looking at the paper. "Nope everything is fine." Then she looked over at me and gave me an impish look. "Speaking of the other people in our lives. When was the last time you had a date Casanova?"

Changing the subject just made it even more suspicious, but she actually had a point. I hadn't even looked at another girl since my realization 2 months ago. I'd hoped she hadn't noticed, but that was wishful thinking. For years it was a new girl, or two or three, every week and lately it'd been nothing. And if she'd noticed, the others had too. Which meant that I hadn't been hiding things as well as I'd thought.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not, I'm just curious. Did you screw your way through the female population already and now you have to wait for some new transfer students. I know how you feel about repeat offenses. You could always try Pan High." She was smiling.

I couldn't care less about those other girls, she's the only one that I want. "I'll pass, but thanks. I've just had other things on my mind."

She turned to look at me with her eyes wide and she put her hand on her chest and gasped. "You've been thinking about something other then sex? Do you need a doctor? Are feeling ok? Did you hit your head?"

She placed her hand on my forehead and started to laugh and I couldn't help but smirk a little at her antics. "For your information Ronnie, I think about lots of things other than sex, like surfing…." And you...um...and you...oh yeah, and you.

She was still smiling. "So surfing and sex huh? That's it? Interesting..."

"What's interesting?"

"You haven't gone surfing in over a month." She was looking right at me and it was like she was challenging me.

Ok, I was busted. I considered telling her right then and there, but I wussed out and went back to the original topic. "Hey, you didn't answer my question. What happened with Casey?"

She looked away again. "No lying Ronnie."

"Its just…I don't know."

Oh please god, let her say that she's madly in love with me and can't stand the idea of spending one more minute with him. "You don't know what?"

"Did he have a thing with Lilly?"

Well I don't know what I was expecting...but it definitely wasn't that.

* * *

Veronica

It's hard not to notice when your best friend who usually has a steady revolving door of women in his life seems to be going through a dry patch.

Especially when your best friend is Logan Echolls, who walks through the halls of Neptune High and women swoon at his feet. Logan doesn't even need to **try** to get laid, I'm pretty sure he could snap his fingers and 75% of the girls in the school would drop their panties for him.

And he really seemed to be avoiding the question, there was definitely something going on, but then, I was avoiding something too.

I hadn't said anything to Casey yet, but I'd felt strange with him after school. When he kissed me goodbye I barely returned it and he looked hurt and maybe a little scared. It was a complete 180 from where we'd left things earlier and I felt bad, but I knew he was hiding something from me and it bothered me.

That's the difference between my relationship with him and my relationship with Logan.

If Logan isn't telling me something it doesn't really bother me, because I know that eventually he will tell me. But with Casey, I wasn't so sure.

When Logan asked again about Casey I just gave in, I needed to talk to someone about it and he was the only one I would ever trust with the info. Plus, if I didn't know for sure about Lilly and Casey, he would be the only other one that would.

When I asked him he looked shocked. Yeah, he didn't know either. "No V, I don't have any idea. They never said anything."

Before I could say anything else we heard a knock on the passenger door and Logan yelled thinking it was Wallace. "Aren't you forgetting something Wallace? The secret knock."

And then out of nowhere the door was opening, Logan was being pulled out of the car by two sets of hands and then the driver's side door opened behind me and I found myself on the ground as someone threw something over my head and tied my hands and feet.

* * *

Logan

When I woke up, I was in the trunk of my mom's car with Veronica pressed up against me.

That last thing I remembered was being yanked from the car and seeing someone's fist heading for my face.

Veronica was shaking so I put my arms around her and held her as tight as humanly possible. She had a fabric bag over her head and It felt like her feet and hands were bound. I was going to kill whoever did this.

I pulled the bag off of her and whispered in her ear. "Veronica. Baby, are you ok?"

She was still shaking but she answered me. "Please tell me we are not in the trunk."

Ugh, this is not good. "Well I would, but we have a strict no lying policy remember?"

She started to shake furiously so moved my hands to untie her. She was so small that she was barely cramped in the space at all, even sharing it with me. I on the other hand felt like a fucking sardine. The fact that I was with her was the only redeeming quality of the whole situation.

Once she was freed of her restraints I put my arms around her again and she moved back closer to my body. "Logan, I need to get out of here."

I pulled her onto her back and moved her legs over mine so that I could see her face, cupped her chin and turned it to me.

She was hyperventilating and I needed her to calm down. "Breath baby, I need you to breath."

She tried to turn away from me. "No Ronnie, look at me. I'm here with you, nothing is gonna happen to you. Do you remember what I said to you in the hospital? I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. Do you hear me?"

She was still breathing heavy but she nodded. It seemed to be working, so I kept talking and as I reached down and kissed her on the forehead, she moved closer to my body again. I just kept stroking her face trying to calm her down. I knew I had to get her out of there so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Wallace.

"Hey Wallace, what are you doing right now?"

"Oh, hey Logan, nothing much, just watching the Lakers on TV. Why?"

"Well, Ronnie and I have gotten ourselves into a little trouble."

"Is she ok? Are you ok?" He was obviously worried.

"Yeah, but do you think you could come down to the school and let us out of my mom' s trunk?"

And then he was laughing, I'm sure he was rolling on the floor. I heard him choke out a 'be right there' and then he hung up.

There was no way that we would be keeping this a secret, but that was far from by biggest concern as I turned my attention back to Veronica.

Her breathing was almost normal again and she wasn't holding on to me for dear life anymore, but she was far from recovered. I kissed her forehead again and moved my hand to her cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. I need to get out of here ASAP, but it helps that you're here with me."

I know it was inappropriate but I was so happy to here her say that. I thought about kissing her, it would have been so easy. But she was upset and I didn't know how she would react so I didn't.

"Wallace is on his way, so why don't we go back to our previous conversation before he shows up and takes a thousand pictures of the disaster we've gotten ourselves in this time."

She laughed a little. "Ok. So you don't know anything about them being involved either?"

"No, it's a surprise to me. And I mean a big one, especially in her case if its true. Because you know that she never missed a chance to gloat about her conquests. I'm surprised she didn't rent a sky writer."

She smiled "No shit. But I was thinking more like the billboard at the Kodak Theater."

"Why are you asking anyways? Did Casey say something?"

"Promise you won't murder my boyfriend and I'll tell you."

Hell no, if he wasn't around you'd be mine, is what I thought.

But what I said was. "If I must."

* * *

Veronica

I couldn't believe the situation we were in.

I was near a heart attack before he woke up, but when I heard his voice I started to calm down a little.

He kept talking to me and I laid there in his arms as he comforted me with his touch. I just kept reminding myself who I was with, I was with my Logan, in his arms, one of my favorite places in the world and as he kept talking my stress level started to decrease. If he hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened. All I could think was thank god he's with me. I could have kissed him just for being there.

When he said that Wallace was on his way I was relieved.

I told him about he conversation I'd over heard and he wasn't happy. He told me I needed to talk to Casey and I knew he was right but I needed to try and get some more info first.

When Wallace arrived he opened the trunk and was smiling down at us. He had his phone in his hand and took a couple pictures before he helped me out.

"That picture is going on your wedding announcements. " He joked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up Wallace."

Logan laughed and then we both helped him out. I have no idea how they got him in there in the first place, he's not a small guy.

The three of us got back in the car, picked up the files that were strewn all over, placing them in my bag and when Logan started the car, Wallace asked what the plan was. I looked at both of them. "I need to find Steve. We need to find out where the Tritons are tonight.'

I pulled my lap top off the floor of the car, turned it on and all of a sudden we heard voices from the bug in Ms. James' office.

I smiled. "I have an idea."

Logan didn't look thrilled. "What's the idea?"

"Wallace did you get my camera out of the display case?"

He nodded. "Yeah and I found this in my locker after 6th period."

He handed me a crappy fake ID and my camera.

"Ok, put the top down and make sure the engine is running. I'll be right back."

* * *

the next day

* * *

Logan

Don grabbed the $100 bill out of Rick's hand and read it aloud. "Veronica Mars is...smarter than me."

He looked in V's direction smiled and pointed over at Rick. "I'm assuming that's meant for him and not me."

Veronica smiled back at Lamb as she answered him. "Of course. Here's the only thing I don't get though Rick. Why did you frame us? What did we ever do to you?"

Rick gave her a dirty look. "You really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I."

As it turned out Veronica's dad had arrested Rick's father for embezzlement 2 years ago. The loss of his job and status led to Rick's parents divorcing and Rick ended up being the only male in his family not to be inducted into the Tritons. He blamed Keith for his shortcomings and with him being dead, Veronica was the next best thing.

His reason for framing Mac was even more ridiculous. He'd somehow found out that she'd been behind the purity test. His girlfriend of two years had bought his score and broken up with him. Why? Because when she read what he'd answered yes to, she realized that he had been cheating on her. So even though it was his fault he still placed his blame on Mac.

As far as the Tritons, I'd suggested death by firing squad but Veronica had vetoed the idea. I still thought bodily harm was the best route though, especially for putting Ronnie in that situation. They had better stay out of my way. But she wanted to out them to the public, she felt that was the best revenge.

In the end we compromised. She would write an article about them and I got Weevil's phone number. Let's just say that although we don't like each other, we make a very effective team. All of the newly inducted Tritons will wake up tomorrow to find their cars missing and impaled on the flag pole at school.

Oh and I also negotiated free reign for revenge on Rick, something both Dick and I were looking forward to. So when Rick was done explaining himself, we were ready.

Veronica looked at Lamb and pointed to Dick and I. "Do you mind?"

He smiled. "I didn't see anything, I wasn't here." He walked over to me and tossed me some keys. "Lock him up when you're done. I'll take the girls home."

* * *

Veronica

This morning I pulled the files on Lilly out of my bag and went to set them on the desk, but I must have missed the corner of it though because they tumbled right off. As Logan and I were picking them up I saw something I hadn't seen before. Her autopsy report. I picked it up and looked over it.

At first I didn't see anything suspicious but then something caught my eye and I showed it to Logan. "Does that say what I think it says."

He read it and looked up at me. "Yeah Ronnie, it does."

Fetus, 6 weeks into term.

"Oh my god Logan. Lilly was pregnant."

* * *

Logan

It's getting harder for me not to tell her I love her.

When I lay in bed with her pressed against me, all I can think about is how perfect we fit together.

It's like we just mold to each other. Like our bodies were meant for that reason and that reason alone.

I could lay like that with her forever.

I think I need to have a little talk with Casey.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	19. Baby boom

thanks for all the reviews! I loved all the feedback I got for the last chapter! keep it up it makes me type faster!

**chapters 19,20, and 21 take place during Mars VS Mars**

**in response to your questions:  
****what happened between Casey and Lilly and is he the father? you will find out in chapter 21.  
****How close is veronica from realizing her feelings? Close, very close and when she does...they will finally be together. There will be no taking it slow for them.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars, if I did, there would have been a happy ending.**

* * *

Baby boom

* * *

April

Two weeks later

* * *

Veronica

"So did you hear that Carrie Bishop is claiming she had an affair with Mr. Rooks?" Logan was looking at me expectantly.

"Actually yes, Wallace and I were in class when she dropped the baby… or I guess 'non' baby bomb."

It was Friday during lunch and we were all sitting at our normal table.

He looked a little disappointed, I think he wanted to feed me some gossip. "Oh, so are you going to take the case on Mr. Rooks behalf?"

"Nope, I'm staying out of this one. It's none of my business anyways." He looked at me like I was crazy, in fact everyone did, except Mac.

Logan smiled. "I'm sorry, you are Veronica Mars aren't you? The pesky little blond detective who thinks everyone's business is her own."

I feigned offense. "Did you just call me pesky?"

He smiled again and pointed one of his fries at me. "If the tazer fits."

"Well you got me there." I smiled back at him, he was right after all.

All that anyone was talking about was Carrie and Mr. Rooks and sure, normally this would be right up my alley. But the real reason I wasn't getting involved was because I already had one pregnancy related issue on my mind, Lilly's.

If she was 6 weeks pregnant when she died that meant she got pregnant the middle of August around my birthday and that it wasn't Weevil's for sure, they didn't get together till the beginning of September. But she'd been involved with numerous people that summer, I don't think she had sex with all of them but I didn't know for sure.

And then the Casey situation didn't help, because if they were involved, he could be the father and that wasn't something I was prepared for. Especially since I still hadn't talked to him about it. It still bothers me that he's hiding something, but I trust him. I really don't think it could be anything that bad, but things are anything but normal between the two of us and I know he's concerned.

But more than anything I wondered if the pregnancy had something to do with the lead my dad had found.

Needless to say, I have more questions right now than answers.

But anyways back to Carrie, it was all over the school. In fact the only one that seemed not to care was Mac. In fact she'd been acting strange all week and every time I asked her about it she said everything was fine. Even Dick asked me what was up. Luckily, Meg, Mac and I were supposed to go to LA for the weekend and the boys were going to Mexico for some surfing, so Meg and I would have her all to ourselves to weasel it out of her.

I looked over at Mac. "What time did you want to leave?"

She winced a little. "You're gonna hate me."

That got Meg's attention. "What?"

"Um, I can't go. My parents are making me meet them in San Diego for some **family fun time**, they left yesterday." She said 'family fun time' in a perky tone elaborating the fact that she wasn't thrilled.

And neither was I. "Did you tell them that we planned this weeks ago?"

"Yep, they didn't care. I have to leave after school."

"Fuck Mac, that sucks."

"Tell me about it V."

The boys had been listening in to our conversation and Casey grabbed my hand. "Did you want me to stay babe? I can go surfing anytime."

I looked over at Meg and she shook her head. "No Case, actually, since Lynn and Aaron are out of town, Meg and I will have our own wild weekend at Logan's, just the two of us."

Logan smiled but didn't look up from his lunch. "No boys, no drugs, no drinking, no parties. Oh, and stay out of my porn collection."

Meg grimaced and everyone else including me laughed. "I was thinking more like movies and take out."

Meg smiled. "Oh yay! Can we rent like every bad horror movie ever made and eat nothing but junk food for two days?" Her parents didn't really allow movies like that and junk food was something she only got when she wasn't at home.

"Of course."

"Veronica Mars you're my hero!" Meg exclaimed.

Logan looked up and smiled at me. "Funny, mine too."

Everybody else agreed with them and I started fanning my face, pretending to be choked up. "God, you guys are gonna make me cry. You like me, you really like me."

Logan and everyone laughed. "V, did you want us to take Dick's truck so I can leave you mine since my mom has her car with her in LA?"

"No, I think it'll be fine. You guys aren't leaving until 5, right?"

Casey nodded.

"Well, then Logan and I can go pick up Meg and bring her over before you guys leave and we can just order in food all weekend."

Logan looked over at me again. "If you're sure."

I smiled at him. "It'll be fine. What could possibly happen?"

* * *

Logan

I came up with the idea for the surfing trip for one reason and one reason only.

I needed to talk to Casey and I wanted to do it away from V.

I still haven't told her how I feel.

Casey is one of my best friends and although I've never been completely on board with their relationship, I still owe him the respect of talking to him before I steal her.

And that is exactly what I intend to do.

Because I love her and she loves me. She just doesn't know it yet.

After all, if they were right about me. They are definitely right about her.

* * *

Meg

Its 2 in the morning and we're sitting here in the middle of Logan's bed kinda freaking out a little.

"Where do you think we went wrong, V?"

"Um, I'm going to go with either 'Dawn of the Dead' or '28 Days Later'?"

"Yep, I think you're right, the zombies definitely did us in."

After Logan took us to the video store and dropped us off, we ordered pizza and went straight to his room.

We've spent the last 9 hours watching nothing but scary movies and somewhere around midnight, we started jumping every time we heard even the smallest noise.

Twenty minutes ago one of the DVDs fell off the bed and we jumped like ten feet and screamed. Now we're huddled in the middle of his bed with wide eyes and pounding hearts.

V spoke and it made me jump again. "So I think its safe to say that horror movie marathons in big empty mansions are not conducive to a restful night sleep."

"I concur. Ok, I have an idea but you can't laugh."

She looked at me. "Ok, what's the idea?"

"Sometimes when I get a little freaked out after watching one of those ghost shows or horror movies, I feel better if I watch some cartoons. Because you know…they're happy."

She smiled. "Ok, don't tell anyone I told you this… but… me too."

"Oh thank god. So do you have anything?"

"Yeah, but this time **you** have to promise not to laugh."

I smiled. "Deal."

"I have the 'My Little Pony' movie DVD in my room hidden under the bed so that Logan can't find it and make fun of me."

"Oh my god! I love that movie! But what I love more is that you have it hidden where most guys would hide porn."

She smiled again. "You know I never thought of it that way. Maybe I should find a new hiding place."

"Yeah. But V I just thought of something."

"Yeah?"

"If its in your room, then that means that we have to actually go to your room."

"Um yeah, I thought about that. So how about this, we count to three, we run to my room grab the DVD, and run back here."

"Ok."

"Ready?"

I nodded.

"1...2..3"

* * *

Mac

Things couldn't get much worse than they are at the moment.

My parents drug me to San Diego for the weekend when I didn't want to go, making me break my plans with Meg and V and when I got down to San Diego I had a fight with my mom.

I've had a rough week, for a couple reasons and I just took it out on her.

Since I had driven my car down to meet them, I just left this morning and then 35 miles out of Neptune it broke down.

So now here I am, on the side of the road with my broken car, and my boyfriend is in Mexico with all of our other guy friends and the only person I can call is Veronica, who is with Meg at the Echolls' house with only one car at her disposal.

Hers.

And I hate to do it, but I'm going to have to ask her to drive it to come get me.

But amidst all of the bullshit that is going on right now. Nothing even compares to the real problem I have.

* * *

Veronica

"Meg, we need to decide."

"I know but it's just such a hard decision."

"I agree, but it has to be done."

"Fine, Italian then."

"Ok, Italian instead of Chinese? Good choice. Although..."

"You want both don't you?" She was laughing at me.

"Yeah, actually I do."

"So order both then."

We had finally calmed ourselves down around 4AM after watching the 'My Little Pony' movie and fallen asleep, barely and with the lights on. Now it was 10AM and we were absolutely starving.

Meg is the only other girl I've ever met that can eat like I do. Its one of the things that bonds us and it used to drive Mac and Lilly crazy. When all of us would go out, they would order a pizza just for them because Meg and I would each inhale one of our own. Logan is convinced that our legs are hollow.

After the food arrived we went out to the pool.

I was missing Logan a little actually.

Last night had been the first one in months that I spent without him. Meg slept in his bed with me but it wasn't the same and it made me realize that it isn't his bed or just the comfort of another person that makes me sleep there; its him.

I'm sure its just because we're so close and that I've just gotten used to him holding me. That's the only logical explanation after all.

We were in the pool when I heard my phone ring and when I went to answer it, I saw Mac's name on the caller ID, so I picked up. "Hey Mac attack, what's up?"

"Hey V, um I have a little problem."

"What's wrong?"

"I was on my way back to Neptune and I ran into a little trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" I know Mac, and it could be all manners of trouble.

"Car trouble."

Oh, oh no, I know where she is going with this. "You want me to come get you, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry V. You know I wouldn't ask but I'm stuck, the boys are in Mexico and my mom and I had a huge fight so I really don't want to call her. Will you please come get me? If you do I swear I won't ridicule you about Logan for a whole week."

The only car here was mine and I really didn't want to drive it. I hadn't driven it at all in almost 6 months.

But I couldn't just leave her there. "Make it 3 weeks."

I heard her sigh on the other end. "Fine. So will you come then?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"35 miles out of Neptune on the PCH."

"Ok, Meg and I are on our way."

"Thanks V. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Yeah she better appreciate it, I hate driving that car.

* * *

Meg

When we got in the car Veronica just sat there for a few minutes, she hadn't even started it yet.

"Did you want me to drive?"

She turned to look at me. "No, I need to do this. But there is something you can do for me."

"Ok, what?"

"Get a freaking car."

I laughed, she had a point. I'm 17 and still don't have one and its not like my parents couldn't afford one. But god forbid they give me the opportunity for more independence "I'll work on that."

She finally started the car and when we pulled down the driveway she looked over at me briefly and smiled. "Sooo, how's Leo?"

I have been seeing Leo since the night she was abducted. I was a little leery at first, he's three years older and that means more mature as well. But we had a discussion about the physical side of things and he was more than understandable. He's like the total opposite of Cole.

"He's good."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I mean its not like I'm thinking marriage and babies…yet." She laughed when I said yet. "But I definitely think there might be a future. Or at least a long relationship."

"Well Meg I'm happy for you…..But poor Luke."

What is she talking about? "Poor Luke?"

"Oh Meg, don't tell me that you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Ever since the purity test debacle he's had a thing for you."

No he hasn't. "No, you are so wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he would have said something. We hang out all the time now."

Wow, not so fun to be on the opposite side of this conversation. Now I know how V and Logan feel.

"Well, you're dating Leo and you know how Luke is. He doesn't tread on the sacred ground of relationships. He likes his girls single."

"Well that's true. But I'm sure I'm right."

"Meg, why did you call him that night?"

"What night?"

"The night your parents freaked out about the purity test. Before that you'd never gone to him for comfort and you guys didn't really spend a lot of one on one time together. I mean you've always been friends. But you guys didn't spend time together like you do now. Why Luke? Why didn't you call me or Mac, or even Logan, or Wallace."

"Do you want to know the real reason?"

"Don't I always?"

"Ok. Don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes you guys treat me like I'm a china doll or something. Like I might break. And it doesn't really bother me when you say it but you guys always refer to me as 'the angel,' and he never has. He has always treated me like I'm a normal person. So when my parents freaked, I called him because I knew that he would be real. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense. I'm sorry Meg, I didn't know."

"Don't apologize. Like I said, it doesn't bother me. He was just the one that I needed."

"Yeah I can see that now. I still think he likes you though. I mean remember his reaction when I said that Leo only had eyes for you."

I thought back to that night, she was right, it had been a little suspicious. "I don't know. But I'll make you a deal, as soon as I find out I'll tell you. But you have to do something for me…well, two things."

"Ok what?"

"First of all, I want to be the first person you tell when you finally realize how in love you are with Logan."

She gave me a dirty look. "Not that again."

"Just promise."

"Fine, but you would be the second."

"Second?"

"Well in the bizarro world we would have to live in for it to ever happen, I'd tell him first."

"Oh, well yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"What's the other thing?"

"We need to find out what Mac's deal is, she's been acting strange all week."

She smiled. "That's been my plan all alone."

* * *

Mac

When they got to me the tow truck still wasn't there so we sat in V's car to wait.

We were joking around and talking and then V got a funny look on her face. "Have you guys noticed that Logan hasn't been screwing around lately?"

Meg and I looked at each other. "**Oh yeah**, we've noticed."

"So I'm not the only one then, good. It's been 2 and a half months and for a guy that scored a 36 on his purity test that seems a little strange."

I almost choked when she said 36. "He told you he scored a 36?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"V, he scored a thirteen."

Her face turned red. "**Oh my god, **I'm gonna kick his ass. That makes so much more sense, I thought 36 was a little to conservative for him." We all laughed and then she got back to our original topic. "So anyways, Logan, no dates in like 2 and a half months."

Meg leaned between the passenger sand driver seats. "Have you asked him?"

"Yeah, he says he has had other things on his mind, like surfing, but he hasn't gone surfing at all until this weekend."

I looked at Meg and she smiled, so I replied "So you mean that he hasn't been thinking about sex or surfing?"

"Yep and sometimes he will get this really dreamy look on his face and just stare off into space. Its weird. I mean he's never been a daydreamer. If I didn't know any better I'd think he'd fallen in love. But I haven't seen him with any girls at all and this is self proclaimed life long bachelor Logan Echolls we're talking about here. But then, I guess there is a first time for everything. Do you guys know who it might be? If there even is anyone."

Meg started to laugh and I couldn't answer because I'd made V that deal so Meg took it upon herself. "Oh yeah, I totally know who it is."

V looked a little worried. But that worried look had a little more jealousy to it than it usually would. "Really? Who?"

Meg looked at me and I nodded for her to go ahead. "Duh V, its you."

"You have got to be kidding! Not this again, you promised Mac."

"I did, she didn't, **remember**, it was Meg who said it."

"He's not in love with me!"

I gave in. "V, Logan spends his time with three girls, me, Meg and you. Its not me, its definitely not Meg, she doesn't need another guy chasing after her." Meg slapped my shoulder when I said it and gave me a dirty look. "Meg, Luke likes you he told me last week."

Meg just sat back. "Oh. Well ok."

Well that shut her up. "Anyways V, the only other girl is you and you're also the one that spends every night in his arms and …."

Shit, Meg didn't know that and just as I said it her mouth dropped open and the tow truck guy got there.

So I got out of the car before V's murderous look turned physical.

* * *

Veronica

"He holds you? Like in his arms? Every night?"

Oh my god, I'm going to kill Mac.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Well it started on homecoming and it was just random but a couple weeks later it became every night."

"Wow and I thought I could be clueless sometimes."

"What?" I am not clueless.

"He holds you every night, he gets a dreamy look around you and he hasn't slept with a single girl since that psycho kidnapped you. Yet you still refuse to believe that he loves you."

At that point Mac reentered the car.

"Logan doesn't love me. There's just no possible way."

Right?

Mac smiled. "Why? Why is there no possible way?"

"Because he would have told me by now."

He would have I know that.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Positive."

Mac and Meg looked at each other again and then Meg spoke for both of them. "Fine V, whatever you say. But we get to be the ones that say 'I told you so' on this one."

I needed a new topic and I had the perfect one, I'd been looking for the chance to ask after all.

"Did Lilly happen to mention to either of you that she had a secret before she died?"

They both cringed a little when I asked, they still weren't comfortable talking about her case. But Meg answered. "No. Why?"

"If I tell you this you can't repeat it." They both agreed. "I found the autopsy report in the police department files, she was 6 weeks pregnant when she died."

Meg yelled. "What?"

But Mac stayed unusually quiet.

"Yeah, Mac, did you know?"

"What? Oh, no, I mean no, I had no idea."

"Well she was, it had to have been the middle of August, any ideas on who the father was."

They both answered. "No." "No idea." And then Meg continued. "Do you think that the pregnancy and her murder were related?"

"Yeah, I do."

Meg sat back deep in thought and Mac was still unusually quiet. We drove like that for about two miles and then out of nowhere Mac's voice broke the silence.

"I'm late."

"I didn't know you had to be somewhere. What time were you supposed to be there?"

She looked at me incredulously. "About a week ago actually."

Huh? "What?"

"I'm **late** Veronica."

Oh...**Oh.**

"Oh my god!" I wasn't looking at the road anymore, I was looking at her and she was staring straight in front of her not looking at either of us.

"Your late, like **late** late?" I asked.

"Badger."

"Mac, I'm not badgering you. I hardly said anything."

But this time she was pointing at the road. "No V! Badger!"

"Shit!"

* * *

Mac

When she saw it she swerved and then over corrected still hitting the badger and then the next thing we knew we were in the ditch on the side of the road. This day just keeps getting better.

Note to self.

Never tell your best friends that you think you're pregnant while they're operating a moving vehicle.

They really should add that as a disclaimer on the pregnancy test box.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**coming attractions for chapter 20: What the boys are up to in Mexico. What happened to the girls after they went into the ditch. And Casey and Logan have a conversation.**


	20. One tequila two tequila three 'Vodka'

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

One tequila, two tequila, three 'vodka?'…floor.

* * *

Wallace

The debauchery ensued the minute we hit Tijuana.

We all knew why Logan planned the trip, so did Casey, and that's why he offered to stay behind.

Can't say I blame the guy, but he needs to face the fact that his time is up. Well if Logan ever gets off his ass and talks to him it will be.

He kept trying to last night, but kept chickening out, so instead he got completely plastered. We all did.

I know Casey's friendship means a lot to Logan, but I also know that they made a deal, Casey told us all about it. Logan just needs to suck it up and do it.

So in order to move things along….

Dick, Luke and I took off early to do some surfing, leaving them behind.

* * *

Logan

When I woke up this morning I thought that I was alone and that they'd all ditched me.

But I walked out into the living room to find Casey sitting there, staring out over the balcony at the water.

I'd had a feeling that they knew why I had planned the trip and leaving me behind with him must have been a hint.

I'd tried to talk to Casey a couple of times the night before but I just couldn't bring myself to dot it. He's been one of my best friends for so long and I know that this is gonna hurt him.

But it needed to be done, so I walked over to where he was sitting and stood next to him. "I'm sorry Case."

He didn't look at me.

"I know Logan, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

* * *

Casey

The minute Logan suggested that we go to Mexico I knew he had ulterior motives. And sure, I'd known it was coming, but I still wasn't happy about it.

When I woke up this morning to find myself alone with Logan, I prepared myself for the impending conversation.

The way I saw it I had two options; keep my dignity and approach the conversation like an adult, or... flip out and act like an asshole.

"I know, but it needed to be said."

"I was wondering when you would finally get the nerve to talk to me."

"You're one of my best friends Case and I know how you feel about her. You know I'm not doing this to hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but once again, that still doesn't make me feel any better. Have you told her yet?" I still refused to look at him.

"No, we made a deal remember, I wanted to let you know first."

"I appreciate that, but don't forget what that deal was. I'm not breaking up with her, its her choice. If she wants you, then she gets you. If she doesn't, I'm keeping her and you'll just have to deal with it." I was a little angry and I knew he was aware of that. I had every right to be, he's not the only one that loves her after all.

"Yeah, I remember and if that's the choice she makes then I will respect her wishes….I'm gonna talk to her when we get back."

I replied to his comment bitterly. "Yeah, well, thanks for the heads up." Ok, so maybe I'm not handling this as well as I hoped I would.

"Hey Case, don't forget about the rest of the deal."

"Huh?" What other part? I finally glanced over at Logan with a look of confusion.

He just smiled at me, I think he was hoping to ease the tension. "No matter what, we .." He pointed at himself and then me. "…stay friends Case."

Oh** that** other part. "Oh…. Yeah…. No worries man. I'd never give up a friend over a girl... no matter how spectacularly amazing she might be." My heart started to ache at that point and I knew that the sadness I was feeling was coming through my speech.

Logan's smile widened at my comment, it was obvious that he was thinking about V. "She is, isn't she."

"Yeah, she really is." I finally smiled a little with my own thoughts of Veronica and then laughed. "You know, its not like I didn't see this coming. I just hoped it would take you a lot longer to figure it out. You know, like… forever."

"I know. But who knows what'll happen. Hell, she might run from me screaming." Logan said as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"No, she will want you Logan."

"You really think so?" Logan asked me with a hopeful tone that made me sick to my stomach.

"Yeah I do." I replied sadly.

"Why?"

"Because when she is with me. She is **always** thinking about you." As much as I hated to admit it its true. I turned away from him to stare out at the water again.

"How can you tell?"

"I just can. It's the way she looks at you. She gets this sparkle in her eye and even when we're together I see it. Even when you aren't around." I paused for a second and then smiled. "I'm only going to tell you this once, but if you hurt her I'll kill you."

Logan smiled at me and laughed. "God, that sounds familiar."

"I'm sure it does. But something else for you to remember…." I looked over at Logan with a serious expression. "I'm not going away, we're all friends, always will be. But if you screw it up, I will **always** be waiting in the wings. I'll take her back from you without a second thought." It wasn't just a warning, it was a promise.

"I know." Logan gave me a determined look. "And that's why I **won't** screw it up."

I smiled again. "Does the fact that I hope you're wrong make me a terrible person?"

"No, it just shows how much you care for her and I appreciate that."

"I love her you know. I really do. I always have." And I hate you a little for wanting to take her from me.

"I know Case, but I love her too. Always have, always will."

And that doesn't make me hate you any less I thought. "Like I said before, that still doesn't make me feel any better." But then nothing really could.

"Would tequila help?"

Well except maybe that...

I smiled. "Well, it's a start."

* * *

Veronica

I officially hate this car.

After the spectacular 180 the car pulled, we ended up in the ditch. And after the screaming was over I looked at my friends. "Are you guys ok?"

Meg was in the back with her eyes closed trying to calm down and Mac was sitting in the front seat looking guilty.

Meg was the first to speak. "Yeah, I think so. You ok?"

"Yeah. Mac?"

"Um, yeah. So I guess that might not have been the best way to break the news."

"You think?"

Meg pushed through the driver's and passenger seats again. "Are you sure Mac? Did you take a test?"

"No, not yet. I bought a couple but I haven't had the nerve to take them. I was going to tell you guys this weekend anyways and have you guys there for moral support."

"So is this why you've been so out of it all week?"

"Yep."

Meg grabbed Mac's hand "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Its not an easy thing to say."

"I understand that Mac. But still, we could have found out a week ago and then you wouldn't have had to deal with this on your own." I offered.

"Well yeah, in hindsight I get that."

Meg was still holding Mac's hand. "Does Dick know?"

"Um no. He is Dick after all, it hasn't even occurred to him I'm sure."

"Haven't you guys been using protection?"

"Yeah... but we had a little problem about a month ago."

"What kind of problem?"

Before she could tell us someone knocked on the window and it made us all jump.

I looked out and rolled down the window, it was a highway patrol officer. "Are you ladies ok? I saw what happened."

"Yeah we're fine. Can't say the same for the car… but otherwise its all good."

"Well why don't we get you out of the car and call a tow truck and a ride for you. Do you have your license, insurance and registration?"

"Yeah, just a second."

I pulled my license out of my purse and my registration and insurance out of the glove compartment and handed them to him. "Ok, I will be right back, I'm going to call the accident in. You might want to call someone to come get you."

"Ok."

He left the car and we all scrambled to get out. I ended up having to crawl through Mac's side because my door wouldn't open. The entire driver's side of my car was crunched from going into the ditch, we were lucky that none of us were hurt.

We stood there waiting for the officer to come back and I looked at them. "Who are we going to call? If we call the boys Logan will freak out and I want them to have fun."

Meg smiled. "We could call Leo. What time is it?"

"Ummm, about 1PM."

"Oh, no, never mind, he's working."

Mac looked at me. "What about Lamb?"

That would be just as bad as Logan I thought, but we needed a ride. But before I could call the officer showed back up.

"Miss Mars, are you aware that you have an outstanding ticket?"

"Are you sure? I haven't hardly driven this car in a year and a half."

Plus Don fixes all of my tickets when I get them, all I've ever had to do was ask.

"Yes. It's for a moving violation on October 3rd 2003."

I looked at Mac and Meg, they were just as shocked as I was.

"What time?"

"It doesn't say, you would have to get a copy from the Neptune police station."

Oh you can count on it.

In the end, after me begging, profusely, the trooper called Don, who talked him into not issuing a citation for the accident and the officer stayed with us until Don showed up.

When Don got there we grabbed everything of value out of the car and left with him. I didn't want to wait for the tow truck to show up, as far as I was concerned I was done with that car.

When we got back into town Don took us to the station first so he could handle the outstanding ticket and while he did that, Meg and I went to talk to Leo.

She asked him to make a copy of the ticket. He looked a little apprehensive, but he said he would do it anyways. The fact that Meg had asked helped him along. He told us that he would drop it by the Echolls' the next day and then Don took us home.

He wanted to call Logan but I begged him not to. He finally agreed and gave me a hug before he left.

When we got in the house Meg and I grabbed Mac and headed upstairs to my room.

"Do you have the tests with you?"

"Yeah." She pulled them out of her bag.

Meg looked at her. "Go and take them now."

Mac smiled at Meg's forcefulness. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Mac

"Mac, are you done yet?"

"Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to pee on command, **especially** when you have an audience?"

Seriously. This is hard enough as it is.

"Sorry Mac. We'll go downstairs and be back in 5 minutes."

When they were finally gone I was able to take the tests. I bought four, I don't really know why. Maybe to be completely sure. I sat them all on the counter and left the bathroom. I was about to walk out the bedroom door when they came back in.

V smiled. "Mission accomplished?"

"Yes. We have four minutes before I find out if my life as I know it is over."

We all sat on the bed staring at the clock and Meg turned to me with a worried expression. "What if its positive?"

I really didn't know to be honest. "I don't know Meg. I guess that the first thing I will have to deal with is telling Dick and then **we** will decide. I'm not sure I'm ready for this and I know that **he** is definitely not ready for this."

She didn't look happy. "You wouldn't…you know?" She made a weird hand gesture, but Veronica and I both knew that she meant an abortion.

"No, its not that I'm pro-life, well, I'm not pro-choice either. I don't really know where I stand on that. But in this case, I would probably say adoption."

V finally spoke up. "What if Dick wants you to keep it?"

"I don't know V. I really don't. Its something we would really have to discuss."

Meg still looked pained. "Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do."

Meg smiled at my answer. "Then there is your answer."

I didn't respond. I know I love him, but I don't know if he feels as strongly for me. He's says he loves me, but this is a big deal and things might change. I really just didn't want to think about it.

V grabbed my hand. "Its been 4 minutes Mac. Do you want us to go in with you?"

"Yeah"

I stood up and they both grabbed one of my hands.

* * *

Dick, Wallace, Luke, Casey and Logan

When the boys returned to their suite they found a very drunk Logan and Casey sitting on the couch. One completely empty bottle of tequila sat on the table and they were working on another one.

Wallace went over and took the bottle from Logan. "I take it you talked."

Logan smiled. "Sure did."

Luke grabbed the bottle from Wallace and took a drink. "And you didn't even kill each other, I'm impressed."

Casey and Logan looked at each other and laughed, Casey tried to stand but couldn't. "Nope, no murders here."

Wallace, Luke and Dick took a seat on the floor sitting across from their two drunken friends and then Dick spoke up. "So when are you going to tell Ronnie, Logan?"

"When we get back."

Luke smiled. "Its about god damn time."

"No shit." Added Wallace.

Dick sat there seemingly lost in thought. "Speaking of Veronica, have you talked to her? Did she find out what's been up with Mac?"

Logan sat up a little. "No, I haven't talked to her. Have you?"

He looked at Casey who shook his head animatedly. "Nope. What **was** the deal with Mac? It was like she was catatonic all week. She was there but she wasn't."

Dick frowned. "I really don't know. She wouldn't even let me touch her. I mean usually all I have to do is blow in her ear and her clothes fall off."

Dick's comment elicited a laugh from his friends. "No really. But on Tuesday she actually pushed me off the couch and onto the ground to get me off of her."

Wallace smiled. "Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

Dick wasn't amused. "Dude, my lack of action is so not entertaining."

Casey laughed. "Maybe not to you. But to us, its comedic gold."

"Whatever dude."

Logan looked over at Dick again. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, nothing."

Wallace grabbed the bottle back from Luke. "Dude, I don't get girls."

Luke grabbed the bottle back. "Hear, hear." He tilted the bottle but stopped mid swig and looked at Dick with his eyes wide. "Um, Dick?"

"Yeah man?"

"Didn't you say that you had a little 'incident' a while back."

The others were sitting there with confused expressions similar to Dick's. Logan grabbed the bottle out of Luke's hand, took a drink and looked over at Dick. "What kind of incident?"

He took another drink as Dick answered. "The condom broke."

And Logan promptly spit the tequila out all over floor. "What!"

"Yeah. I don't see how that matters."

Luke was looking at him in disbelief. "Wasn't that like a month ago?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Um. Lets see, a month ago the condom broke and now your girlfriend, who usually loves to get down and dirty with you, won't even let you touch her and she's been on pins and needles all week."

"What are you getting at Luke?" All of the boys were staring at Dick incredulously.

"Dude. Dick. Think about it."

"Think about what? I don't….oh my god." Dick's face turned white and he just sat there in shock.

Logan handed the bottle to Dick. "I think you might need this more than me."

* * *

Veronica

Ok, so I know that negative is a negative word. But I'm positive that negative is positively the greatest word ever right now.

When all four of the tests came up negative I thought Mac was going to cry. But instead she started jumping up and down, which I must say caught me off guard, she's not a jumper after all. And then Meg was jumping with her. I on the other hand was just smiling and watching my two favorite girls act like twelve year olds at an Nsync' concert.

When they were done Mac looked at me smiling. "I think we need to celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well lets see, Logan said no boys, no parties, no drinking, no drugs and to stay out of his porn, right?"

Meg looked confused. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well lets see, boys, parties, drinking, drugs and porn."

I smiled I knew where she was going with this. "Meg, what she means is, Conner Larkin marathon, a bottle or two or three of vodka, substitute food for drugs and porn, and have our own little party."

Meg smiled. "I like the way she thinks."

* * *

Casey

So needless to say, the revelation slightly sobered Logan and I up.

Dick on the other hand, dove head first into the bottle and didn't come up for air until it was gone.

We all, well with the exception of Dick, decided that it was best if we went home a little early.

It took both Luke and Wallace to carry Dick to the car. He was basically dead weight and although our buzz was gone Logan and I weren't much help. We were still a little drunk.

They tossed him into the back seat next to the window and Logan took the middle with me sitting next to him.

Luke got in the drivers seat with Wallace in the front and we took off.

By the time we left Tijuana it was almost midnight. It was a 3 and a half hour drive and Dick didn't say a word for the first 3 hours.

When he had finally started to sober up Logan tried to talk to him. "Uh Dick? You alive?"

"For now."

I leaned over. "What do you mean for now?'

"I mean that I am right now. But I won't be when Mac's dad kills me."

Logan laughed and then coughed trying to cover it up, Dick just glared at him.

I got Dick's attention back. "Really Dick, what **are** you going to do?"

"What I have to do. I figured I'd do it someday anyways, I just didn't think It would be before we graduated high school."

I just smiled and both Wallace and Logan were looking at him with wide eyes again.

"You're really gonna do it?"

"Yep."

These situations are a lot funnier in the movies.

* * *

Logan

When we got back to Neptune we went straight to my house to talk to Veronica and Meg to see if they knew anything. But when we got there I noticed that Ronnie's car was gone and I was instantly worried.

"Where the fuck is Ronnie's car?"

Casey looked over at me and shrugged. "Did she tell you she was going somewhere?"

"No."

It was almost four in the morning, she should have been there, both her **and** Meg should have been there. I pushed Casey out of the truck when Luke pulled up to the front door and ran inside with Casey right behind me and the others following. I walked in and all the lights were off and it was completely quiet.

I was officially freaking out, until I saw the note on the coffee table.

_To Logan Echolls._

_My favorite best friend in the world._

_Who happens to be in Mexico right now. But could very possibly show up unannounced at any time just to make sure I'm not up to no good. _

_Which I'm not I might add. _

_So I'm leaving this note on the off chance that something like that was to occur._

_Mac's car broke down on her way back from San Diego. We went to get her. _

_Do not freak out. We will be back._

_I repeat. _

_Do. Not. Freak. Out._

_Love you lots! _

_V_

I read it out loud and everyone laughed.

Wallace walked over to the couch and sat down. "She knows you to well."

I read the note again and noticed she had written something else at the bottom. I laughed and read it out loud.

_PS Wallace is right, I do know you too well._

Everyone laughed again.

"Yep she does and apparently she's psychic too. Well, why don't we go upstairs, grab some movies from my room and we can wait for them in the media room."

Wallace stood back up and they all followed me.

We were two rooms away when we heard voices and right out side the door when we heard a voice we all recognized.

I turned around with my eyes shut, trying to convince myself that it was just my imagination. "Please tell me that's not Conner's voice I'm hearing."

No body answered me so I turned back around, reached down and opened the door.

Meg, Mac and V were all on my bed in their pajamas.

Meg was lying sideways, Mac was using her stomach as a pillow and Veronica was lying sideways using Macs' stomach as a pillow. They looked like the human equivalent of dominos.

Each one of them was holding a bottle of vodka and a shot glass and there was a Conner Larkin movie playing.

When she saw me, Veronica shot straight up, tipped forward and lost her balance, promptly falling off the edge of the bed with bottle still in hand.

Mac and Meg cracked up and then I heard her start to laugh too. We just stood there staring at them in amusement.

V sat up and attempted to crawl back on the bed, but she couldn't so Mac slid over, grabbing her hand when she got there, she tried to pull Veronica back on the bed but couldn't, so Meg sat up and grabbed V's other hand in an attempt to drag Veronica back on the bed.

They succeeded eventually and they all started laughing again.

"Having fun?" I asked.

V looked over at me, smiled and with slightly slurred speech she said. "Oh, so much fun. Wanna play?"

Oh, I wanted to play alright, but I didn't think she meant what I was hoping she meant. Luke, Wallace and Dick were laughing at them by that point, but Casey and I were still trying to contain ourselves.

"Play what V?"

"We made up a game, every time Conner takes off his shirt you have to drink."

"I take it that happens a lot." Their bottles were half empty.

"Ohhhh yeahhhh. Its pretty." She was sitting up on her knees, wearing only a pair of short shorts and a tank and her hair was completely wild. Fuck, even drunk off her ass she was still excruciatingly sexy.

And though, as toasted as she may have been she didn't seem to notice, because she stepped off of the bed to hand me the bottle. She made it two swaggering steps before she lost her footing and fell head first into my arms.

"Ok, party's over. Luke, you and Wallace take Meg to Veronica's room. Dick you and Casey take Mac to Trina's room. I've got V."

When they left the room I picked her up and carried her back over to the bed laying her down.

I tried to back up so I could get her some water but she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me down on top of her.

"No, stay." She put her hand on my cheek and I brushed the hair from her face.

I was two inches from her lips.

I started to move closer.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna be sick."

And just like that, she pushed me back off of her and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Well at least I know that was the vodka talking and not an adverse reaction to my impending kiss.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please**


	21. Casey's lament

**Thanks for all the reviews! Once again I had tons of feedback from chapter 20! It is greatly appreciated! Keep it up please!**

**Authors note: I have officially finished writing my version of season 1 and am starting on season 2. I will be the first to admit that I didn't LoVe season 2..for obvious reasons (don't get me wrong it was still a wonderful season, there just wasn't enough LoVe.) I'm having a hard time getting started. So I was wondering…is there anything you all would like to have happen? I can't guarantee that it will be included, but I need some ideas. I've had my stroke of genius for the main storylines. I just need supplemental ones to get me through to end of season 2. Anything will help! Thanks in advance.**

**In other news….this is a chapter many of you have been looking forward to. The end has come for Veronica and Casey. **

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Casey's Lament

* * *

Logan

You know you're really are in love when you spend two hours holding a girl's hair back while she empties the contents of her stomach and yet you still would love nothing more than to kiss her.

Well, after she brushes her teeth and uses a gallon of mouthwash that is.

And I must say, for such a tiny thing, she sure does seem to have a large stomach. It really just proves my hollow leg theory.

When she was finally done praying to the porcelain god, she tried to stand up and promptly passed out. Luckily, I was expecting it and I caught her.

I cleaned her up a little and then I took her back to the bed and laid her underneath the covers before getting into bed with her.

When she woke up a little while later, she tried to sit up but the room started spinning. "Oh my god, Logan make it stop."

I pushed her back down onto her back and covered her eyes with my hand. "I would if I could baby."

"Oh, I'm never drinking again."

I laughed. "I don't believe that. But maybe you should consider drinking a little less next time. I'm amazed that you don't have alcohol poisoning considering how much you drank."

"I didn't drink that much."

I was lightly stroking her arm trying to sooth her as we talked. "Ronnie, you drank more than half a bottle. There's a big difference between champagne and hard alcohol. You're too small to drink that much. It's not safe."

She moved my hand from her eyes and glared at me. "Killjoy."

I smiled "Maybe, but it's only because I care."

I moved to get up but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on top of her again. "Where are you going? Don't leave me."

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go and get you some crackers and water." I leaned down kissed her forehead and removed myself from her body. Which I **really** needed to do because lying on her like that was beginning to wake up my second brain and that would not have been good.

Because...

A. She was in no condition.

B. She was still with Casey.

C. I didn't want her first time to be while she was drunk.

And

D. She still wasn't ready and I knew that.

She let go of my hand and watched me walk away. "Hurry back please."

I turned around and smiled. "All the My Little Ponies in the world couldn't keep me away."

She blushed. "Fuck."

"You forgot to put it back in your room. Not like it mattered though." I'd found it two months earlier when I was looking for one of her shoes, I just never said anything. I thought it was cute. The big bad Veronica Mars with a My Little Pony DVD. "I have to say I find it funny that you hid it where most guys hide porn. Don't worry V, your secret is safe with me."

She stopped me again before I walked out the door. "Speaking of things we have been hiding from each other…does the number 13 mean anything to you?" She was smiling viciously.

Fuck. "Um, so Mac told you?"

"Yep. Why didn't you just tell me the truth Logan?"

I really hadn't wanted her to know and I especially didn't want her to know now. She's been painfully aware of my indiscretions for years, but she didn't know just **how** bad I'd been. "I didn't want you to think less of me."

She smiled again. "I never could Logan. That score doesn't change who you are and besides, you should know by now that none of that bothers me anyways. Would I share a bed with you if it did?"

I smiled back. That's good to know. "No, I guess you wouldn't. I'll be right back."

I went downstairs to find Casey and Wallace each lying on a couch half asleep, they heard me coming and sat up.

"Hey guys, sorry."

Casey stretched a little. "How's V?"

"She's definitely been better, but she'll be ok after she gets some sleep. How's Mac?"

"About the same, Dick is with her. I left because she kept passing out and Dick got worried so he drug her into the shower to wake her up."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure it was **just** to wake her up."

Casey smiled. "Hey, that's what he said. It's none of my business."

I looked at Wallace then. "What about Meg?"

"Dude, I made it five minutes and had to leave, I have a very sensitive gag reflex. Last I checked she'd passed out on top of Luke and he didn't bother to move her."

"Don't you mean he didn't want to?"

"Dude, like Casey said, none of my business."

"Well, why don't you guys go get some sleep, that's what I'm gonna try to do. You know there are like 5 guest rooms take your pick."

"Thanks man."

"Yeah thanks."

I walked to the kitchen grabbed a few bottles of water and a box of saltines and went back to my room.

When I got there Ronnie wasn't on the bed, I started to panic and then she walked, or I guess more like stumbled, out of the bathroom.

I ran over to her and picked her up. "What are you doing?"

She was definitely still a little drunk. "Brushing my teeth. Is that ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Actually it's a good thing, you really needed to do that."

She smacked my arm. "Shut up."

When I got to the bed I sat down with her still in my arms. "Stomach or back?"

She gave me a mischievous look. "If I say stomach do I get a back rub?"

I smiled thinking that I'd rub anything she's willing to let me rub. "You can have anything you want."

She smiled. "Stomach."

I laid her on the bed under the covers, climbed in next to her and then I watched in shock as she turned away from me, sat up and took her tank top off. She laid back down on her stomach and turned her head to me.

I was pretty sure I was drooling. She'd had her back to me, but when she laid back down I got more than a glimpse of her naked upper half.

I must have sat there for too long staring at her because she spoke to regain my attention. "Do I get a back rub or what?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

I spent the next twenty minutes moving my hands up and down her bare back. It was literally killing me and I was pretty sure my dick hated me, but I pulled through it. Barely...

When I was done, I totally expected her to put her shirt back on but she didn't, instead she rolled onto her side and pulled me down behind her. She covered my hand with hers and she pulled it over her resting it on her bare stomach.

She really is trying to kill me I thought. Fuck, just breath Logan, just breath. "Uh Ronnie, shouldn't you put your shirt back on?"

"I don't feel like it." She said sleepily. "Will you do it for me?"

I almost said no, because I really didn't want to. But I knew I should, so I leaned over her and grabbed it.

I rolled her over onto her back and found myself only inches from heaven, I had to physically stop myself from touching her. I pulled her arms up and slid the fabric over them and over her head. I'd had to pull her up more to pull it all the way down her body and when I did, her nipples grazed my forearm and my dick did the leap frog jump again. When the shirt was back on I laid her back down and we resumed our previous position.

"Thanks."

"It was my pleasure." In more ways than one I thought.

When I was positive she was asleep, I sat up, brushed the hair from her face, leaned in and kissed her. And as I went to lay back down I whispered in her ear. "I love you, Veronica."

* * *

Veronica

When I finally woke up 8 hours later, I felt like the badger I had killed the day before. In other words, not good. I'm never drinking vodka again.

Logan was still pressed up behind me with his arms around me and his head was resting in the crook of my neck.

I rolled around in his arms waking him up and he opened his eyes, smiled and pulled me in closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Ughh. Does that answer your question?"

He smiled. "Why yes, it does. Hey V, where is your car?"

Oh shit. I forgot that he didn't know. "Well… we had a little accident yesterday."

Logan sat straight up. "What? Are you ok!" He frantically pulled the covers off and started inspecting my body for damage.

I laughed and grabbed his hands. "Yes Logan, I'm fine. The car's not, but we are."

He was still sitting up with a worried expression on his face. "What happened?"

I smiled. This was gonna be fun. "Well, Mac decided to tell us while I was driving about a fairly personal issue. I wasn't looking at the road and a badger ran out in front of me, I swerved and then I over corrected, hit the badger and did a 180 right into the ditch."

He still wasn't smiling. "You swerved to miss a badger?"

"Yes."

And then he started to laugh. "Isn't that like the 15th small animal you've taken out since you got your license?"

"Hey, its not my fault, they just seem to flock to me. I **tried** to miss this one remember?"

He was still laughing. "I'm gonna put a sign on your next car that says 'furry animals beware'."

I started to laugh a little. "God Logan, its not that funny."

"Yes, yes it is. Just promise me that next time you feel like mowing over a large rodent or marsupial, that you won't do it while driving 70MPH."

"Ok, I promise. And a badger, is considered part of the weasel family thank you very much."

He just smiled, laid back down with his arm across my stomach and I started running my fingers over it.

"Hey Ronnie, what did Mac tell you?"

"Its not really my place to say."

He smiled. "She told you she thought she was pregnant, didn't she."

"Yeah. How did you know?" And he says I'm the psychic one…

"We figured it out when Dick told us about the condom breaking. That's why we came back early."

"**Oh,** is that what happened? She never got a chance to tell us. It doesn't really matter though, she's not. She took like four tests last night. That was the reason for the vodka celebration."

I looked up at Logan as his eyes widened. "She's not?'

"No. why?"

"Um, I'll be right back."

He jumped off the bed and ran out the door leaving me completely confused.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

* * *

Dick

So here's the thing about Mac.

When she drinks, she gets horny and I mean really horny, like all she thinks about is boning. She basically becomes the female version of everyday life for me.

But this time she was really drunk and she kept passing out, which wasn't good. I knew I needed to wake her up, so I asked Casey to leave, took off our clothes and pulled her into the shower. I held her up under the stream of the water letting it run down her body and after about ten minutes she was becoming more coherent and she finally smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Hey Mackie. You ok?"

"I am now."

Before I could do anything to stop her, well, and not like I would have anyways, she had her legs wrapped round my waist, kissing me and pulling me against her.

We had sex once in the shower and then again on the bathroom floor. We'd tried to make it to the bed but it totally didn't happen. She was still stumbling but she was doing better and I just watched in amusement as she walked out of the bathroom.

She crawled under the covers and I followed her lead, coming up behind her and putting my arm around her. She was asleep almost immediately.

I on the other hand, hardly sleep at all. I just laid there with her, gliding my hand over her stomach thinking about how I was gonna handle the situation.

I'm still the shit…make no mistake about that. Just because I have a steady girlfriend and have given up my hound dog ways doesn't mean that I've lost my touch. And if you doubt that, just ask Mac, she'd be more than happy to defend my title.

But honestly, if you'd told me a year ago that I'd be in a committed relationship with my best friend and possibly soon to be a dad….I would have laughed in your face and called you a douche bag.

But of course that's where I am right now and I'll be the first one to admit that I don't do well under pressure.

But here's the thing, I've never really experienced a real family before. My mom hightailed it out of there when I was 8 and my brother Beaver was 7. After that, my dad was just never around. And sure, his steady string of new trophy wives were around but that was just it. They were nothing but eye candy that spent their time blowing our inheritance and on occasion, the gardener.

So sure…I'm 17 and still in high school and I may not be ready for this, but I'm gonna try my hardest to work it out. Because even though I never thought I'd be in this position…I wouldn't want to be in it with anyone else and she's more than worth it.

So when Mac woke up several hours later I knew what I had to do.

She turned around and smiled. "Hi."

I brushed the hair from her face and smiled back. "You feeling better?"

"No, not really, but I know something that might help."

She grabbed my arms and tried to pull me on top of her, but I stopped her and she looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?'

I sighed. Just fucking say it Dick. "I know why you were so upset this week."

She sat up, looking at me wide eyed. "You do?"

"Yeah, and its ok. I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here. We can get married and raise the kid and just be one big happy family. Because I love you."

I spit it out so fast I think it took her a minute to piece together what I'd said and then she smiled and started to laugh. "Did you just propose?"

Not the reaction I was expecting, but I guess I'll go with it. "Um, yeah. So will you?"

"Dick, I'm not pregnant."

"Huh?...Your not? Really? Are you sure?" I was trying to hide the excitement in my voice, but it was not working.

She was still laughing. "Yes. I'm positive or I guess you could say negative. I took a test… well actually… four. But they were all negative. Hence the celebration. Did you really think I'd drink that much vodka if I **was** pregnant?"

I smiled. That was a good point. So as usual I said exactly what was on my mind. "Oh thank fucking god!"

"No shit." She started stroking my chest. "Feel like celebrating?"

"Don't I always."

We were completely naked on top of the covers when Logan burst in the door.

He just stopped and stared for a second before shouting. "Fuck! I'm so sorry." And then he closed his eyes and walked or I guess ran out the door closing it behind him.

I looked down at Mac and smiled. "Well at least we gave him a good show."

She laughed. "Yeah, now let's return to the program already in progress."

* * *

Logan

I did not need to see that.

But that's what I get for trying to be a good friend. Well and not knocking of course.

I ran back to my room and jumped under the covers hiding my head by V's thigh and she crawled under too to find me curled up into a ball.

"Um Logan? You ok?"

"I think I'm blind."

She laughed a little and pulled my hands from my face. "Why?"

"I didn't knock."

She was really laughing now. "So you mean that you saw the Dick and Mac show?'

"In all its naked glory."

"Don't worry, after about a week you'll stop seeing Dick naked every time you close your eyes."

"Ahh! Don't say it Ronnie. I just got a flashback."

"Sorry."

She threw the covers off of us and pulled me out of my crouched position. "Do you know what will help you feel better?"

"No, what?"

"Feeding me."

I laughed. "Do you ever think about anything other than food?"

"Nope, not really."

God, I love this girl.

* * *

Veronica

Logan carried me downstairs to wait for the food. I probably could have done it myself, but he didn't give me a chance.

We joined Casey and Wallace in the living room and a little while later Mac and Dick came down. Logan couldn't even look at them, it was really funny.

The food had arrived and we had started to dig in when Luke and Meg came down the stairs. She was wearing his sunglasses and his hoodie, she looked worse than I did and that was saying something.

She plopped down on one of the chairs, Luke sat on the arm of it and when he saw the food he looked really excited. "Oh thank god. I'm starving." He stood up, walked over to the food and then turned to Meg. "You hungry yet?"

"Ugh no. I may never be hungry again."

He smiled at her and she curled her legs up in front of her resting her head on his leg when he got back to his sitting position.

After we were done eating the gate bell rang and Logan ran to the front door. He came back a few minutes later with Leo behind him.

Meg immediately sat straight up, taking her head off Luke's leg and leaving him looking unbelievably sad.

"Hi Leo!" She was smiling, maybe a little too brightly.

Leo took in her appearance and smiled. "Rough night Manning?"

"Uh yeah, rough night, morning and afternoon. What are you doing here?"

He was holding an envelope in his hand. "Did you forget I said I'd drop this by for Veronica? It's the info from the ticket."

I'd completely forgotten. "Oh, thanks Leo." He handed me the envelope and then looked back at Meg.

"Well, I need to get going I have to be at work in 30 minutes." Meg got up from the chair and went over to him.

"I'll walk you to the door." She followed him out as Luke's eyes followed her.

Now I really felt bad for him.

When they were gone Logan got my attention. "What's that Ronnie?"

"Well, when the highway patrol officer called in my accident yesterday…."

"What!" Everyone except Mac and Logan yelled.

"Oh yeah, by the way…." I told them about the ditch and then Mac told everybody about the false alarm. It really eased the mood and then I got back to the ticket.

"Anyways, he told me I had an outstanding ticket, so I asked Leo to get me a copy. Don was going to fix it for me and if he did I'd never see it."

Logan looked confused. "Why are you so worried about a ticket?"

"Because its from October 3rd, 2003, Logan."

Everyone was quiet. "Exactly." I opened the envelope and read the ticket. "Its from one of those automated intersection cameras, it caught Lilly running a red light at 3:02PM."

Logan tried to lean over and read it but I just handed it to him and stared at the picture.

Lilly was in my car smiling, but that's not why I was staring at it.

Its who was in the car **with** her.

Casey, was sitting in the passenger seat.

* * *

Casey

The minute I saw her face I knew what she was looking at.

Actually, that's a lie, the minute she mentioned the ticket I knew I was busted.

I needed to get her out of the room before she freaked out and didn't give me a chance to explain.

So I stood up and walked over to her. Everybody was just staring at me looking confused.

"V, I think I need to talk to you."

She looked up at me with a blank expression. "That's the understatement of the year."

I grabbed her hand and led her out to the pool house as everyone watched, Logan tried to follow but I stopped him. "I need to talk to her alone."

He stepped back and let us go.

I sat down on the couch in the pool house and she just stood there.

"Why were you in my car with Lilly if you were supposed to be in Aspen?"

She wasn't yelling, but she wasn't happy.

"I came back that morning. We'd had an argument the day before I left and I felt bad. I needed to talk to her."

"What was the argument about?"

"I don't want to tell you." I really didn't. This was all my own fault, I should have just been honest with her in the first place.

"I don't think you have much choice anymore Casey." The look of betrayal that she had in her eyes killed me inside, I knew that this was the end.

"I slept with Lilly."

She closed her eyes when I said it, it was like it hurt her to hear it. I understood, it hurt me just to say it. "When?"

"On homecoming."

"Was that the only time?"

"Yes. Just that one night."

"Why Casey, and why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not proud of it V, I was drunk and so was she."

"Why Casey?" She knew there was more to it. I probably didn't even need to tell her, I'm sure she already knew why.

So I just spit it out, I was done lying and hiding things from her. "Because she was the closet thing to you."

It was the hard horrible truth, she was one of my best friends and I loved her, but that night all she was to me was a Veronica substitute. She knew it too and didn't care, but I still felt horrendous for it.

Veronica looked away from me. "So what was the fight about?"

"She was going to tell you and I was afraid that if she did, I'd never get you. So we fought and she promised she wouldn't."

"So why did you come back?"

"I felt bad. She was one of my best friends and I felt like I had betrayed her. So I came back and found her at the car wash. We went to my house to talk, she ran the red light on the way back. She forgave me and promised again that she wouldn't tell you. After that she dropped me off at the car wash…she begged me to stay with her actually. She wanted me to come home with her. She was really upset about something, but she wouldn't tell me what. But I didn't go with her. All I could think about was you, I couldn't throw away the possibility of having you one day and I knew that if I started something with her that you would never be with me. So instead I left and headed back to the airport."

She didn't say anything the whole time I spoke, I wasn't even sure she was listening. That is until I mentioned the fact that I'd gone back to the airport. "Can you prove that?"

That hurt. The fact that she could actually think that I'd killed Lilly. She knew me better than that, but I'd given her no choice. If I'd been honest from the beginning she wouldn't have had a reason to doubt me.

"You can check it out if you want. Actually, your dad already did. He got the ticket in the mail about week before he died. He came right over to see me. He checked it out and cleared my story. He knew I didn't do it, that's why he didn't tell you what the lead was. He wanted to wait to see if I was telling the truth. He didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"So you're telling me that this ticket has nothing to do with him solving the case."

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"I'm not sure I believe that. He tells me a week before he dies that he has a lead and then the day he dies he thinks he's solved the case. How am I supposed to believe you? Its too much of a coincidence." She was practically yelling at me by that point.

"V you don't have to believe me. You can believe him."

Her eyes shone with anger. "In case you've forgotten, he's dead. I can't exactly call him up."

Fuck, smooth move jackass. "No V, I haven't forgotten. I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. But think about it, would he have told you and Logan to go to my house that day if he thought I'd killed Lilly?"

She stood there for a second and then I saw the realization of the truth in my comment pass over her face.

"No, you're right, he wouldn't have. But I still can't believe you didn't tell me, or any of us for that matter."

The anger was gone but it had been replaced by disappointment, which was even worse.

"I'm so sorry Veronica. I didn't do it to hurt you, I love you. I've felt so guilty for the past year and a half. If I had stayed, if I had just let her be honest with you then maybe she would still be alive. Maybe if I hadn't let her go home alone I could have stopped it. I'll never forgive myself for my selfish behavior."

She walked over and sat next to me taking my hand. "Casey, it isn't your fault. There's no guarantee that you could have done anything, you can't blame yourself. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you've been keeping a secret like this from us. Especially since you know I've been trying to solve this case."

She was holding my hand but I could tell it was only for my benefit. There was no use in delaying the inevitable anymore.

"It's over isn't it?"

"Yeah Casey, it is. You're one of my best friends and I love you like I love all of my friends. But right now, I don't think I can trust you and that means that I can't be with you."

She wasn't crying but I could tell she was upset. I on the other hand, was devastated. I'd hoped she'd never find out, but I should've known better. Of course it didn't matter, regardless of the reason this would have happened soon anyways, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"I'm so sorry V." I was trying so hard not to let the tears that were welling up in my eyes fall. I brought my hands up to her face. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"Casey, you've been in my life since I was 5, you're family. That's never going to change. But I won't lie. It's gonna be a long time before things are completely ok with us."

"I understand." I stood up and started to walk away, I needed to get out of there.

She just sat there as I walked to the door. "Casey, what are you doing?"

I turned around and smiled. "I'm gonna leave for awhile."

"Ok, where are you going?"

"I don't know. I just need to get away from all of this for awhile. You're the only real reason I stayed after she died. I felt so guilty that I wanted to leave. I love everyone else and I would have hated to leave them, but I couldn't live with the thought of not seeing you every day."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I'll always only be a call away V. When you're ready to forgive me and when you can trust me again I'll come back. But until then, I can't be around you. I need to try to get over you." I'd never be able to get over her but she didn't need to hear that.

She didn't try to change my mind, or beg me to stay, she just smiled a little and said. "Ok."

I walked back over to her and put my hand on her cheek. "I love you Veronica Mars, I always have and I always will."

She didn't respond, I didn't expect her to. So I kept talking. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me, that if you're ever able to trust me again, that you will give me another chance to try to make you love me."

She looked up at me. "You're an amazing guy Casey Gant, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Is that a promise?"

She gave me a small smile. "It's an, 'I'll try'."

"That's good enough for me." I reached down and gave her one last kiss, trying to put all if my emotion into it.

I stepped back and stood there for a second just looking at her, memorizing every inch of her and then I turned around and walked out of the room.

When I got back to the house everyone was standing there staring at me, waiting for an explanation.

I told them about the ticket and what happened between me an Lilly. I thought for sure that at least one of them was going to hit me, but they didn't. They believed me and they should because it wasn't a lie. But I saw the betrayal in their eyes, just like I had seen in V's.

I went to walk out the door but Logan stopped me. "Where are you going Case?"

"I don't know. But I'll be back. Take care of her, ok."

He nodded.

When I got to the door I turned around one last time, they were all still staring at me and I watched as Logan turned and ran out to the pool house.

And in that moment I hated myself even more.

Not only had I screwed myself over. But I'd practically pushed her right into Logan's arms.

You might think I have no balls or backbone, I could understand that. And maybe I should have fought harder to keep her.

But that's what I've been doing for the last 9 months. I spent that entire time trying to get her to develop feelings for me and it didn't work. I just happen to have the misfortune of loving a girl who will most likely never love me back.

But here's the thing…I tried, and sure.. I failed.

But the fact that I **did** try, is more than most would have done in my situation. I didn't take the easy way out by ending it before she could, I stuck to my guns and didn't back down.

But believe me, next time, and there will be a next time, I'll just try even harder.

Because sure, Logan and Veronica are epic, just like Lilly always said.

But don't forget that epic doesn't come easy.

At some point they will fall apart, the destruction won't last long, but it'll happen and like I told Logan, I will be waiting.

I will be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Logan

I had to physically stop myself from crossing the room and pummeling Casey.

He's still one of my best friends and I love the guy, but that was important information that he kept from Veronica, and from us. She'd spent the last year operating under the assumption that her dad died because of that lead and Casey had known all along that wasn't the case.

So believe me, his choice to leave was a smart one, because he really put a dent in our trust.

But of course his leaving has nothing to do with us. He would eventually get our trust back, he knew that.

He's leaving because of Veronica.

He lied because of Veronica.

Everything that Casey does is because of Veronica.

And believe me when I say that I know the feeling. So I can't really fault him for that.

But he should have been honest, if he'd told us from the beginning it wouldn't have been an issue.

But I know what he was thinking. He knew he'd never have gotten Veronica if she knew about him and Lilly and he was right, he wouldn't have.

I should be happy. They broke up and that leaves her free for me to finally tell her how I feel.

But I'm not happy.

Well, I am about the Veronica part.

But as mad as I may be, it still kills me to say goodbye to him.

When I got to the pool house I found her sitting on the couch playing with the necklace Lilly gave her.

She didn't look up when I walked in but she knew it was me. "Is he gone Logan?"

"Yeah, he told us the truth and then he left."

"He didn't do it Logan. I know he didn't. But he lied to me, to us. For a year and a half."

I went and sat next to her. "I know Ronnie. And I'm not defending him, but he did it because he loves you."

"I know. But I need time."

"And that's what he's giving you."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence before she spoke again. "I broke up with him."

"I know. Are you ok?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, it was time anyways. I don't feel for him the way he does for me and I didn't want to hurt him."

I put my arm around her. "Do you need anything?"

She leaned into me. "Just you Logan. All I ever really need is you."

I should have told her that I loved her then.

But in that moment, I didn't need to.

She was already mine.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Coming attractions: 22, 23 and 24. weapons of class destruction….I don't think I really need to elaborate. Those 4 words should say it all**


	22. All consuming

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I'm still in need of ideas for season 2. Anything is appreciated. **

**Anyways…I know you are all more than ready for some LoVe and it starts in this chapter.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

All consuming

* * *

Middle of April

Two weeks later

* * *

Veronica

Casey was gone by that night.

I guess he went home, grabbed some clothes and things and was gone.

Two days later Logan got an email from him asking if we would keep an eye on the house for him and telling us to use it whenever we wanted.

We already had a key so he didn't need to send one.

He didn't say where he was or where he was going. All he said was that he loved us and he'd see us soon.

I had a hard time those first few days.

Not because of the break up, but because I was missing another part of my heart. I'd lost another friend, not for good this time, but for awhile.

I haven't forgiven him. Like I said, its gonna take awhile, but I will.

Logan is the only thing keeping me sane right now.

I really don't know what I'd do without him.

* * *

Logan

I still haven't told her.

Because like I said...I haven't needed to. She is already mine.

She always was, I just never knew it before.

And I know that she loves me too, I can feel it.

Every time she looks at me or touches me. Even if its just her putting her hand on my arm, I can feel it. Its like a shot of electricity goes through me every time.

The first night that Casey was gone she cried. Not a lot, but she did. She hadn't just lost her boyfriend, she'd lost another part of her family.

So I held her and I took every chance I had to caress her skin or kiss her face, just not on the lips.

I wanted our first kiss to be real. Not to stem from sadness.

I'd waited 12 years, what was a few more days or weeks.

* * *

Veronica finally just dove into her work to get her mind off of everything.

We'd been experiencing numerous fire drills at school and our new journalism teacher suggested that she write an article on it. At first she wasn't excited, but Veronica being, well…Veronica, she uncovered the fact that there was a reason behind the drills. Multiple bomb threats had been called in to the school.

So she went to work on it and discovered that there were two students likely behind it.

She hadn't told me that she was gonna follow one of them after school. It wasn't an intentional oversight, she just hadn't gotten the chance to tell me.

So when Mac told me where she was, I got worried and called her.

* * *

Veronica

I'd followed Ben from the Camelot to an outside garden center.

I sat in my car and watched as he transferred numerous bags of fertilizer into the trunk of his car and then I saw the gun and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing.

As I was snapping pictures my phone rang. I already knew who it was so I picked it up without looking.

"Hi Logan."

"Where are you?" He did not sound happy.

"Sitting in the car in front of a gardening supply center."

"Why didn't you wait for me? I should be with you. If this psycho is planning an homage to Waco you shouldn't be alone." He was really freaking out and fuck it made me feel guilty.

"I know Logan, I'm sorry, but he was leaving and it was a now or never situation."

"That's no excuse, you should have called me and I would've met you somewhere. Where exactly are you, give me the address, I'm coming to get you."

I didn't get a chance to answer because my passenger side door opened and Ben got in. His jacket moved and when I saw his gun I dropped the phone.

"Oh my god! What do you think you are doing?"

"Lets go for a ride."

* * *

Logan

My heart stopped when I heard his voice. She was in trouble. Fuck! Why hadn't she waited for me?

I ran to my truck and continued to listen hoping that she would ask him where they were going. I got in, turned the key and put the phone on speaker.

_"Where are we going?"_

_"You should know. You probably followed me there too."_

_"So the Camelot then?"_

_"Yes."_

Good girl Ronnie.

I floored it and reached the Camelot before they did.

I bribed the guy at the desk for Ben's room number and was on the second level balcony waiting when they got there. I could hear her trying to persuade him to let her go and my heart started beating a mile a minute.

"If I don't check with Logan after school, he freaks. There will be people looking for me, probably armed people."

"I wanna show you something."

"Why can't we do it someplace public. Frappacino anyone, my treat?"

"I know you think you're being a hero, but a lot of people might die 'cause of you."

I stood there waiting and as the footsteps got closer I stepped out from behind the corner and punched him, knocking him to the ground and pushing Ronnie out of the way. I grabbed his shirt collar and kept hitting him.

The mother fucker was gonna pay for touching her.

But then she yelled at me. "Logan, stop!"

I stopped abruptly and looked up at her, she was holding his wallet "He's a federal agent."

* * *

Veronica

I am always happy to see Logan.

But I can honestly say that the moment on the second level of the Camelot definitely ranks in my top 5.

When I showed him the ID he backed away, let Ben get up and we followed him into his room were he went to the bathroom and wet a towel to clean his wounds.

"You're undercover at Neptune high?" I asked forcefully.

He looked at Logan with a leery expression. "Is it all right if he goes outside? I'd like to talk to you. Alone."

Logan immediately stepped in front of me. "Dream on, Jump Street. I'm not leaving you alone with her." He refused to move.

I put my hand on his arm and pulled him around to face me. "Logan, he's the real thing. Just give us a minute, all right."

He wasn't pleased with the idea, but I wasn't budging. He put his hand on my cheek. "Fine. Don't close the door all the way. I'll be right out here." He looked straight at Ben. "If you touch her they will never find your body, not even a finger."

Ben just glared at him.

I turned back around. "So why Neptune?"

* * *

"He likes me? **Likes me**, likes me?"

"Yeah, he's mentioned it on more than an few occasions. Veronica, your school needs your help. Your government needs your help. If you need an in, he loves talking about his ancient weapon collection."

I agreed to help and turned around to leave the room closing the door behind me.

Logan was outside waiting for me impatiently.

When I got to him his hand went immediately to my face again.

"You okay?" He asked as his fingers splayed over my cheek.

I leaned into his touch. "Um-hm."

And then, without thinking, I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

I pulled back and he just stood there for a second looking surprised. I knew I wore a much similar look on my face because I didn't know why I'd done it..

And then I started to panic, I had just kissed my best friend. I had just kissed Logan.

So I turned to try and run away.

But I only got two steps, because he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

* * *

Logan

She kissed me.

I couldn't believe it.

This was what I'd been waiting for.

And then I realized that she was walking away, she thought I hadn't reciprocated, I had to stop her.

So I grabbed her arm, spun her back towards me and lowered my head, immediately connecting my lips with hers as I clutched her waist pulling her to me. Instantly she was kissing me back and I felt dizzy.

She was mine. For that moment it was just the two of us. Just Veronica and Logan. Her arms stretched around my neck, pulling her closer to my body and I tightened my arms around her waist.

I have no idea how long the kiss lasted, but what I **do** know, is that when we finally broke apart…All I wanted to do was kiss her again.

But she had other ideas.

She backed away looking confused and surprised. I knew she felt it too, she had felt what was between us, the spark, the electricity.

But I just watched as she turned away from me and as she ran down to my mom's car. She stopped for only a second to look up at me and then got in and drove away.

I just stood there and watched. I didn't go after her. I couldn't.

I'd had months to deal with my feelings, she'd had minutes.

She needed to come to me.

And she would.

After that kiss, I knew for sure that she would.

* * *

Veronica

Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god.

What was that?

Did I just make out with my best friend?

Did I just enjoy it?

Yes.

I mean no.

I mean….

What the hell!

I've never felt like that before.

When his lips touched mine, I swear that a bolt of electricity just shot down my spine. It was like my heart was speeding up and slowing down all at the same time.

And then, when we separated, I felt like I'd lost a part of me. I wanted to be back where we were, back in his arms.

But then reality set in and I realized what had just happened.

And then I just ran.

I ran down the stairs and to the car, stopping only briefly to look up at him.

And I saw something in his eyes, something I'd never noticed before.

Love.

Real love.

The all consuming, heart wrenching love that he had mentioned before.

**He** had kissed me.

**He** had pulled me to him.

**He** wanted **me**.

I needed some time to think. I couldn't go home. I couldn't face him until I figured out what **I** wanted.

So I went to Norris' to try and get the proof Ben needed, but the entire time I was distracted.

When I left his house I still wasn't ready to go home. So I went to Casey's, to his room and just sat there on his bed for hours.

I think my best friend is in love with me.

But even stranger yet…..

I think I might love him too.

* * *

Logan

She didn't come home and by 10PM I was more than worried.

I'd over heard her conversation with Ben. I knew she was going to help him and I figured she'd probably gone over to talk to Norris. I wasn't happy about it when I'd overheard it and now I was even more concerned.

The fact that she hadn't come home was bad enough, but she hadn't even called. What if he had done something to her?

What if she was hurt?

Or worse.

So I called her, but she didn't answer. And when I called her 3 more times and she still didn't answer I called Mac, Meg, Wallace, Dick, and Luke. None of them had heard from her either. Except Mac who had talked to her hours earlier but didn't know where she had been.

So I ran downstairs and got into my truck.

I drove all over town. I even went past Norris' and the Camelot but my mom's car was nowhere to be found.

And then I felt stupid, I knew exactly where she was. So I drove to Casey's and when I pulled up to the gate, I saw my mom's car parked by the front door and I turned around and left.

She was safe, that was all that mattered.

She just needed more time.

* * *

Veronica

I didn't sleep and I ignored his calls.

I spent the entire time thinking and coincidently solving the case in the process.

I tried to call Norris to warn him about Ben but he didn't answer. When I got to school the next day I arrived just as Norris did but it was to late, Ben showed up.

As the feds were dragging Norris away, I saw Logan.

He was standing there with Mac, Meg, Dick, Wallace, and Luke.

Our eyes connected immediately and I couldn't look away. I smiled, he smiled back and started towards me. But I turned and ran back to the car, taking off as he just stood there and watched, his smile gone.

I needed to stay away from him.

I still had to figure out what **I** wanted. What **I** needed. Even though I was pretty sure I already knew.

I went back to Casey's, finished my story, called my journalism teacher and then emailed it to her. The story would clear Norris' name.

And when I was done, I just sat there again.

All could think about was how I had felt the day before, in his arms, kissing him.

How I had felt for the last 6 months, waking up in his arms every morning.

How I had felt guilty every time I'd been even the slightest bit intimate with Casey.

Logan is the only man I've ever been completely comfortable with.

The one that is always there to save me.

To comfort me.

To love me.

I can't live without him. I've known that for years.

As I sat there, with all of those thoughts bombarding my mind I realized something...

He doesn't just want me...I want him too.

* * *

Logan

It broke my heart when she ran away, but I didn't go after her.

I probably should have at least left though, because when I turned around, I was faced with some very curious friends. It's a little intimidating when 5 of your friends are staring you down with their arms crossed.

Mac smiled at me. "Care to share Echolls?"

I smiled back. "Not particularly." And I walked off towards my first class, leaving them without answers.

I went to journalism and over heard our teacher on the phone with Veronica, she'd solved the case. I seriously considered yanking the phone from my teacher's hand just so I could hear her voice. But I decided against it, I wouldn't be able to handle it if she hung up on me.

All I could think about was what she was to doing right now. When she would make her decision. How long I'd have to wait.

By lunch my friends were ready to declare mutiny if I didn't give them the dirt, so I finally gave in. They just sat there and stared at me. Luke was the first one to talk.

"She just ran away? And she didn't come home last night?"

"Yep."

Nobody said anything else for almost 5 minutes. And then finally, Wallace spoke. "What do you think she's gonna do?"

I smiled. "You're acting like you don't already know."

I left school after lunch and went straight home to wait for her.

I don't know why but I knew she would be coming home tonight. I knew she had made her decision and when she got there, I would be waiting.

All I thought about was holding her.

Kissing her.

Never letting her go.

Making her mine.

Finally having her all to myself.

I went up to my room and just sat on the edge of my bed staring at the door in silence.

I was so immersed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps on the stairs.

I wasn't aware of anything until the bedroom door opened and I saw her standing there.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**If you thought parts of this chapter were disjointed its because they were supposed to be. Veronica's and Logan's thoughts and feelings were all over the place so I wrote it that way on purpose.**

**So the next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. There will finally be LoVe!**

**If you want some audio for the next chapter I recommend the song that I was listening to while I wrote the first 2 sections. "Heaven" its by Bryan Adams but don't listen to his version. You want the version by Jason Aldean that 'features' Bryan Adams. It's a softer more acoustic version. The original version just won't have the same effect.**


	23. Heaven

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Authors note: so this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you LoVe it as much as I LoVed writing it.**

**As I said in the last chapter…If you want some audio for this chapter I recommend the song that I was listening to while I wrote the first 2 sections. "heaven" its by Bryan Adams but ****don't**** listen to his version. You want the version by Jason Aldean that 'features' Bryan Adams . it's a softer more acoustic version. The original version just wont have the same effect. **

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Heaven

* * *

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

* * *

Logan

She didn't move, when I noticed her presence she just stayed there.

She was only five feet away and I had to physically stop myself from moving to her and pulling her into my arms.

I just sat there returning her gaze, our eyes connected.

She's beautiful. That was all my mind seemed to be able to think.

And then she smiled. **Finally **she smiled. I'm pretty sure I'd been smiling the whole time.

But we continued to stay in our seemingly permanent position for what felt like hours.

It had been so quiet that when she spoke I nearly jumped.

"How long?"

My smile grew. "Since we were five."

She shook her head and laughed a little. "No Logan, how long have you known?"

I smiled a little at my mistake, I'd thought she'd meant 'how long had I been in love with her.'

"Since that night in the hospital."

She still hadn't moved but she looked shocked. "That was three months ago."

"I know."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You needed to come to me. I know you Veronica. If I'd come to you and told you, you would've run. Plus… you were still with Casey."

She smiled again. "You were right. I probably would have run. You were right to wait."

It was my turn to ask. "How long Veronica?"

"About 24 hours."

And now it was my turn to laugh. "No V, I mean how long?"

She smiled again. "Since we were five."

I didn't get a chance to respond because she spoke again. "Did you feel as stupid as I do right now?"

"Probably more so."

"Do you think they'll take out an ad in the New York Times that says 'I told you so'?"

"Most likely. Although it would probably be more like People magazine." She was still standing there and I couldn't take it anymore, I was ready to stand up and close the gap between us, but her voice stopped me.

"Say it."

I knew what she meant, but I wanted to hear her say the words. "Say what?"

"Tell me…you love me."

My heart was beating a mile a minute and I could tell hers was too from the sound of her words.

"I love you, Veronica." When I said it she closed her eyes like she was memorizing the sound and fuck, it was a beautiful sight.

It was my turn. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Her answer was instantaneous and my heart soared.

"I want to hear it."

"I love….."Before she could even finish I was off the bed pulling her into my arms and crashing my lips onto hers.

She flung her arms around my neck and I circled mine around her waist pulling her closer to me, as I kicked the door closed with my foot and moved us towards the bed.

I laid her down and separating my mouth from hers, I stood up looking down at her, just taking in her beauty. I watched as she moved herself back into the middle of the bed and I crawled on my hands and knees to her, hovered over her small frame and then slowly lowered myself. Not pressing my entire weight on to her.

I could feel her labored breathing, it matched my own and I pulled my hand up, resting it on her cheek and she put her hand on top of mine.

"Kiss me." She said softly.

I bent my head and our lips connected again.

* * *

Veronica

It was like a dream.

Being in Logan's arms, his lips on mine.

I never wanted to wake up.

Hearing him say he loved me was like a drug, it permeated my being, I swear I almost stopped breathing when he said it. And when I reciprocated, or tried to, I was in his arms in only seconds.

I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I had been in his arms so may times, he had caressed my face with his hands, his lips so many times. How had I not known?

Actually I do know. It's because he's my best friend and I thought that was why I felt differently every time he was near me, why when other guys touched me it never felt right. Logan's touch was more than right, it was perfection.

The minute out lips had met I felt the same jolt of electricity that I'd the day before at the Camelot and then suddenly we were on the bed and he was towering over me. It was like he was devouring me with his eyes. As he stood there, I slid myself further back on the bed and he followed me. At first he stayed above me and then his body was flush with mine, his hand on my cheek, mine on top of his.

I couldn't take it anymore so I asked him to kiss me. I needed to feel his lips on mine, I needed to feel him and he obliged immediately.

And then his hands were everywhere; my neck, my shoulders, arms, legs, stomach…

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Exploring each other with our hands and our mouths.

I had never felt anything like it before, I felt full, content, complete.

When his hand moved under my shirt my skin tingled and when it reached my breast I gasped from the feel of it.

I wanted more.

* * *

Logan

When she gasped I almost lost it.

We'd been entangled in each other for what seemed like hours and I was happily sated in her kisses. But feeling her beneath my hand was almost to much for me.

I slowly moved my other hand around her back and unfastened her bra. When I felt the material give way a little under my hand, I slid it between the fabric and her skin and as I moved my lips to her neck, I closed my hand over her right breast. She gasped again and I brought my mouth back to hers.

I pulled back a little as I grazed my fingers over her taut nipple, watching her face as she shuddered from my touch. "You are so beautiful."

She just smiled and I moved my mouth back over hers as I rolled her nipple between my thumb and forefinger and her body arched into mine.

I wanted to **see** her body, to **feel** her body with no constraints. So I removed my hand from her and brought both of them to the bottom of her shirt pulling her slightly off of the bed at the same time.

I looked to her for permission and she smiled and nodded slightly. I pulled her shirt up and over her head taking the bra with it and then I laid her back on the bed and just stared at her for a moment. I still couldn't believe it was all really happening, was I truly this lucky? Yes, the answer is yes.

I quickly pulled off my own shirt and lowered myself onto her body once again and feeling her flesh against mine sent another jolt of electricity through me.

I brought her lips to mine again as I palmed her right breast. The sounds she made were intoxicating as I kissed my way down her neck, over her collar bone and down her chest between her perfect breasts while massaging them with my hands.

I removed my hand from her right breast and moved my mouth over her taut nipple, flattening my tongue against it and she gasped again. I pinched it between my teeth flicking my tongue against the sensitive nub eliciting a moan from both of us. As I continued to tease her right breast with my tongue I massaged her left one with my hand.

Her breath was more labored than ever and I could feel her body quaking beneath me.

I wanted to taste her other breast so I switched and brought my mouth over her left breast, returning my hand to her right one.

I had never felt this way. Never once in all my years, in all my sexual experiences, had I ever been so consumed by someone's presence against me.

I wanted to give her everything I had. Let her feel everything I was feeling.

I was so immersed in my ministrations that I didn't feel her grab my hand and slide it further down her body until it was resting on the band of her jeans and I stopped.

I had no intention of making love to her. Not our first night together.

She still wasn't ready. Even if she does love me, even if her body was telling me otherwise.

I wanted her first time, **our** first time to be special in its own right. And this night was already spectacular.

I wanted to be able to look back at this night and see it as the night we came together emotionally, not physically.

So I entwined our fingers and moved our hands back to her stomach, reaching up to kiss her.

She tried to move our hands again but I held them in place and she opened her eyes which held a look of surprise.

I removed my hand from hers and brought it up to her cheek as she spoke. "Logan…"

I stopped her with a kiss. "No, baby, not tonight."

She tried to counter my statement. "But I…"

"I want your first time to be special Ronnie."

"Are you saying this isn't special?" She was smiling, almost amused by my comment.

"No, it is. But I want this to be special on its own and you're not ready."

"How do you know?" She was still smiling but trying to argue with me.

"Are you? Tell the truth."

She turned away a little. "No."

"See, not till you're ready."

"But what about you? You won't want to wait. You've never had to wait before."

I smiled "I'd wait forever for you. You know that. I've already waited twelve years, what's another few days, weeks, months or years? **You** are all I really need."

"What if I want more than this? What if I want to go further? What if I'm ready to go further, just not..."

"Then we will. But it will always be on your terms, all you ever have to do is ask."

She smiled again. "Ok."

"Well now that that's settled where were we.?"

She grabbed my left hand, placed it back on her breast and then brought my face back to hers. "Right about here I think."

We spent hours in each others arms; kissing, caressing, talking..

And we stayed like that just holding each other.

Sometime after midnight she took off her jeans and slid under the covers and when I joined her I pulled her to me and we fell asleep in each others arms.

When I woke up the next morning I just stared at her.

Just as I had after homecoming I found us facing each other, with our arms wrapped around each other and our legs entwined. So just like I had that morning, I reached down and kissed her.

But this time when she woke up...she kissed me back.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Well I hope you liked it. Chapter 24 is really cheesy just to warn you. they are going to take their relationship public. **


	24. A case of 'The Hives'

**thanks for all the reviews! I was so excited by your responses from the last chapter! **

**I hit 300 reviews! and funnily enough, when I hit that 300 mark my serious case of writers block for season 2 cleared up. I wrote 3 chapters this morning. so see, I'm not lying when I say that feedback makes me type faster. So keep it up please!**

**Authors note: so this chapter is still cheesy...but not as cheesy as it was...I did some editing last night. I also don't love this chapter...but then the last time I said that everyone else did. so I guess I will have to wait and see what you think. **

**I don't own veronica mars, The Hives or any of there songs, or any publications mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

Veronica and Logan get a case of 'The Hives'

* * *

Logan

"Are you ready for this?"

We were sitting in my truck in the school parking lot two days later. We hadn't bothered going to school the day before, we'd just spent the day lying in bed with each other. Neither of us wanting to let go.

She looked over at me, unease apparent on her face. "No, maybe we could transfer to Pan High. Or how about we relocate to Portland? I hear its nice this time of year.."

I laughed. "Um no. We're gonna have to face this sometime Ronnie. Its better to just get it out of the way."

"I know. But that doesn't make this any easier."

Neither of us were really sure what to expect. Taking our relationship public would be that talk of the school. Not to mention that our friends, although they knew it was happening, still hadn't seen us together. I actually hadn't even talked to them since that day at lunch.

"Ok V, lets do this."

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine." God she's cute when she sulks.

I leaned over and kissed her. "Just remember that I love you."

She smiled. "You too."

I got out of the truck, went around to her side and when she jumped out, I immediately grabbed her hand, brought it to my lips, kissed it quickly and we walked in silence towards the school.

You know those scenes in movies? The ones where someone walks into a room and everyone just stops and stares or everything switches to slow motion.

Well that's exactly what happened the minute we hit the quad.

There we were, standing there holding hands and everyone, and I do mean everyone, just stopped what they were doing. All eyes were on us and it was eerily quiet. I felt her tense up, so I let go of her hand, put my arm around her shoulders, she put hers around my waist and I started quickly moving us to the door.

But there was no sanctuary for us inside, because when we walked in the doors we found all of our friends standing by her and Meg's lockers waiting for us.

We expected a chorus of 'I told you so's' or at least some sort or ridicule. But they acted like nothing was different, they just smiled and Meg, Wallace and Mac grabbed V to take her to class.

As they tried to pull her away I curled my arm around her waist bringing her back to me and I whispered in her ear. "I'll see you soon." She smiled at me and I kissed her as everyone in the hallway just stared at us.

As she ran off with the other three I stood there with Luke and Dick. They didn't say a word, so I took it upon myself to get the conversation going. "So..."

Dick smiled. "So what?"

"No ribbing, no comments? No nothing?"

Luke smiled now. "What would we have to comment about?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe about the fact that Veronica and I are together and you guys have been saying this was gonna happen for years."

Dick and Luke looked at each other and then Dick spoke. "Nope, no comment. Later Logan."

And then they walked off to their first class.

I knew right then and there that they were up to something.

* * *

Veronica

When we got to class we just sat down and they didn't say anything. Everyone else in class was staring at me and whispering.

Exactly the reaction I'd expected from the general public, not so much what I was expecting from my friends though.

So I turned around in order to see all three of them. "So..."

Mac smiled. "So what?"

Wallace and Meg were smiling too. "You guys have nothing to say to me?"

"About what?" Wallace asked nonchalantly.

"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe about me and Logan, being a 'me and Logan' now."

Meg grabbed a pen and notebook out of her bag, set it on the desk and without even looking at me said. "You too are together, that's all there is to it. Why would we comment? It's not like anything has changed."

Um yeah it has. I was actually a little upset that they were being so mellow about the situation. This was a big deal for me and they're my best friends.

"What do you mean that's all there is to it? You guys have been pushing for this for years and not a one of you has even said 'I told you so'."

The three of them were still just sitting there smiling and Mac spoke for all three of them. "I don't think it's really needed." She pointed to the numerous eyes focused on me. "It looks like you have enough attention anyways."

I turned around a little confused.

Since when do they not rub this stuff in my face? I highly doubted that they decided to just turn over a new leaf and give up bragging rights for being so completely correct.

And then I realized what was going on..

They were totally up to something.

* * *

Logan

When Ronnie got to journalism I was waiting for her, impatiently I might add.

She saw me, walked straight into my eagerly awaiting arms and I kissed the top of her head. "I missed you."

She looked up and smiled. "It's only been like 4 hours Logan."

I smiled back. "Yeah, but I spent the prior 36 lying in bed with you. I got kinda used to you being around."

When I mentioned the bed, half the people in the class looked over at us with wide eyes and V smacked my arm and smiled. "Good going. Maybe you could get a job with a gossip rag like the 'National Inquirer' since you're so good at fueling the fire."

"Nah, I was thinking more like 'Us weekly'."

"Yeah, well regardless, by tomorrow everyone will be saying that I'm pregnant with your love child and that we eloped to Vegas."

I smirked, kissed her and then sat down pulled her towards me and kissed her stomach. "We would make a cute kid."

She laughed a little. "Not funny."

She sat down next to me and I pulled her legs over my lap and started rubbing her calves. She looked up at me and smiled. "For the record…I missed you too."

She was leaning back in the chair and enjoying her massage when the teacher came in and gave us our assignments for the next edition.

When she was done V got my attention again. "Have they said anything to you?"

"Nope, not a word. You?"

"Nope. Just that it's no big deal and that we already have enough attention being paid to us."

I smiled. "They're up to something aren't they?"

"Yep and I'll admit I'm a little frightened."

"Well I didn't see any news trucks outside so I think we're safe there."

She nodded. "And I didn't seen any billboards on the way to school or any skywriters over the quad, did you?"

"Not so far. But there's no guarantee."

"Maybe they won't do it in public. We'll probably show up at Casey's this afternoon and they'll bombard us there."

I smiled. "No. No way, they'll make sure that everyone, and I mean everyone, is aware of their triumph."

Just then the teacher turned the TV on for our afternoon announcements and we were greeted by Meg and her co-anchor.

Veronica's eyes got big. "You don't think…"

I smiled apprehensively. "I guess we'll find out soon."

We braced ourselves.

We sat there watching and listening for 5 minutes and just when we thought we were in the clear, Meg interrupted her co-anchors sign off.

"Actually, we have another special announcement before we leave you." She was smiling and then the screen cut to a picture of V and I on homecoming and music started playing. "Hate to say I told you so" by The Hives was blasting over the speaker. But they'd cut it, so every 10 seconds or so you heard the words.

"Hate to say I told you so. I do believe I told you so."

All the while random pictures and video of Veronica and I over the years were popping up on the TV. Everyone in class was looking at us, laughing and smiling.

Pictures of us hugging, cuddling, etc...

And then random quotes we'd said over the years kept showing up as well.

"I'm not in love with Logan. He's just my best friend."

"I'm not jealous, I'm just overprotective."

"There is nothing going on between us."

"We're just friends."

"I love her, but I'm not **in** love with her."

Etc.

For almost 5 minutes we sat there as the entire school witnessed our friend's elaborately planned out public 'I told you so.'

And when it was over, I looked over at V and her face was as red as a fire truck.

I smiled. "Yeah. So I think maybe we should go home for lunch."

She slunk down in her chair trying to avoid the immensely entertained eyes of our classmates. "Yeah, that would probably be best."

* * *

Veronica

We didn't even wait for class to be over. Two minutes before the bell, we ran out of class and straight to the parking lot, trying to get to his truck before any of our classmates could get to us.

When we got there I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, they're good."

Logan looked at me half anger and half amusement gracing his face. "Maybe they should consider a career in this."

Dick's, Mac's, Luke's and even Enbom's, I couldn't believe they'd pulled him into this, vehicles were all parked behind the Xterra.

There was no way we could get out of the parking lot. They were forcing us to face the music.

So I grabbed Logan's hand. "Well babe, let's go and get this over with."

He reached down and kissed me. "Lead the way sugarpuss."

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at him. "Did you just call me 'sugarpuss'?"

He smiled again. "Would you prefer pookie?"

I smiled back. "Um no. Sugarpuss will do."

We walked very very slowly to the quad and were once again greeted by the eyes of every student at Neptune high. All of them whispering and snickering.

When we got to the table our friends were all just sitting there smiling again.

Logan sat down, pulled me onto his lap and then addressed them. "You done yet?"

They all looked at each other with mock confusion and Dick answered. "Done with what?"

I looked at Logan. "I think that's a no."

Almost on cue a delivery guy came over with a large pink box and looked at Logan. "Are you Logan Echolls?"

Logan nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"This is for you."

He left it on the table and then walked away.

All of our friends had huge beaming smiles.

We cautiously opened the box to find a cake, but not just any cake.

It had a huge picture of us on it, the one that Wallace took before he helped us out of the trunk. And in big red letters it read...

"WE TOLD YOU SO!"

I couldn't help but laugh, they were nothing if not thorough.

Logan was laughing too and he restated his question. "Now are you done?"

Dick smiled again. "I believe we made our point. So yes."

"Thank god." Both Logan and I exclaimed in unison making all of them laugh even harder.

And then Wallace interjected. "That picture's still goin' on your wedding announcements just to let you know."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Authors note: see, I said it was cheesy. I just thought it would be fun to write something like that. And in my mind I could totally see the group doing something like that.**

**also for future chapters, starting chapter 26, I've decided to try my hand at writing some smut. you've been forewarned. and just so you know its my first time trying to write it.. so if it sucks...I apologize in advance. **

**Coming attractions: chapter 25 starts with MAD and then the next chapters go through to the end of season one. The shit will officially hit the fan on graduation. Season one ends on chapter 33 and then I have an epilogue/ prologue for chapter 34 that fills you In for season 2. There are a lot of changes for my season 2. But I think you will all enjoy it!**


	25. its a little like daytime TV

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**Authors note: I got a review asking about Duncan...if you read my other fic you'll know that I'm not a Duncan fan. but I will tell you that he does show up at the end of this season. but he will not be a major player. oh and also someone mentioned Cassidy for season 2. Yes, he will be there and so will Kendall and Weevil might even get used a little more. I am going to be loosely using the main story lines for season 2. but as always circumstances and characters will be changed. **

**I don't own Veronica Mars or any other person, place, thing mentioned.**

* * *

It's a little like daytime TV

* * *

1 month later

Middle of May

* * *

Veronica

I was sitting in my "office" during 3rd period when Weevil came in with a friend. "Hey Weevs!"

"Sup V! I think you know Carmen?" He stopped and pointed to the girl standing behind him.

I smiled at her, we'd had a few classes together over the years and had partied together, but had never really become friends. "Yeah, hey."

She had been obviously been crying and she sniffed out her greeting. "Hi Veronica."

Weevil looked at me concerned. "Carmen has a problem that needs a little…finesse. Not exactly my strong suit. Feel like taking on a case?"

"Finesse huh? Oh do tell. I can't wait to hear what the all mighty Weevil is unable to fix."

He smirked at me, Carmen sat on the counter next to me and Weevil stood back and listened as she told me what was going on.

"So let me get this straight. He's blackmailing you, so you won't break up with him?"

"Pretty much. I can't let that video get out, it will ruin me. I didn't even know he had it."

I felt bad for her. She's not the first girl to get drunk and do something they not proud of. But to have your own boyfriend do something like that is just inexcusable.

I'm lucky with Logan, he'd never do something like that to me.

"So will you help me Veronica? Will you get me his phone?"

I smiled . "Oh, you bet I will."

Weevil came over and stood next to her. "How much V? I've got this one."

I smiled at Weevil and then at Carmen. "Oh no, this I'm doing for free."

Carmen hugged me. "Oh thank you so much!"

She got off the counter and Weevil followed her out of my office.

He turned around and winked. "See ya Mars."

"Bye."

Before journalism I ran into Wallace and he helped me do a bump and drop on Carmen's boyfriend Tad.

By the end of the day I had his phone, which I promptly delivered to Carmen, still warning her that just getting the phone didn't guarantee anything. So I told her to keep me posted.

* * *

Logan

I was waiting for Veronica by my car when school was out.

She saw me and took a running leap into my arms, curling her legs around my waist and I reached down and kissed her.

"Miss me Mars?"

"As always Echolls."

Life really couldn't have been more perfect.

The past month had been absolute bliss. Waking up every morning with the love of your life in your arms and knowing that she loves you too, is a feeling I never want to give up.

My parents had left for London for my dad's new movie shoot three days before we got together. I still hadn't told my mom, or dad, not like I'd tell him anyways, but I wanted to surprise my mom with the news, I knew she will be thrilled. But as an added bonus, since they'd been gone we'd had the entire house to ourselves, and believe me, we'd been enjoying it. The other day I was making her dinner and the next thing I knew we were on top of the island counter half naked.

She smiled, pulling me from my thoughts. "I promised everyone that we would meet them at Casey's and then I thought we could all go to the beach. They've been complaining that they never see us these days."

I smirked. "I can't get you naked if they're around. What do they expect?"

She still had her legs wrapped around my waist and my hands were on her perfect ass holding her up. She hopped down and smacked my arm while glaring at me jokingly. "Well first of all, I think they would find that to be a good thing."

"And second?"

"You've only seen me half naked."

I smiled. "I know, but it still counts." I angled my head down to kiss her again. "Besides, someday I'll see the rest." I continued with a smirk.

She pulled back smiling again. "Someday huh?"

"Definitely."

I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck and kissed it lightly. We hadn't gotten any further than second base. Normally I'd be dying by that point, ok so in truth I'd have moved on. But I wasn't dying and there was no way I was moving on from her. I love being with her in any capacity so I was in no hurry. And I'd made that very clear. Which I think had helped her be a little more confident when we were together. She knew that everything was on her time line.

"Normally I'd give you shit for your overconfident view. But in this case…"

"In this case what?" I asked expectantly.

She smiled and moved away from me towards the passenger door of the truck.

"You're completely correct." She got inside before I could respond and I stood there for a second. It's not like I didn't already know that, but damn was it nice to hear, in more ways then one.

I ran to my side, got in and as soon as I sat down she was over the console straddling me with her lips crashing onto mine. I put my hand on the back of her neck pulling her in closer and cupped her breast with my other hand.

Only seconds later we were rudely interrupted by a knock on the passenger window.

I looked over to see Wallace, Dick and Luke trying not to look at what we were in the middle of, or for that matter, where my hand happened to be. Well at least Wallace and Luke weren't looking, Dick's another story.

"Fuck. Why do we even leave the house? I'm rich. We don't need school. We could just hide in my bedroom for the rest of our lives."

She crawled off my lap and sat back down in her seat. "Well lets see, it's Tuesday. Why don't we give them some V and Logan time and then go home, skip school tomorrow and spend the day in bed hiding?"

I laid my head back on the head rest and smiled thinking about spending the day in bed with her. "God, I love you."

She smiled impishly. "I know."

The guys were getting impatient and I finally rolled down the window.

Dick leaned halfway in over Ronnie. "Do you guys ever come up for air or have you formed gills?"

V laughed. "Like you and Mac have room to talk."

He smiled and backed out of the window a little. "I can't argue with that."

Luke pulled him the rest of the way out and stuck his head in. "Hey, lets just go straight to the beach. We have all of our stuff, so there's no sense in stopping by Casey's"

I looked over at Veronica, she nodded and I put my hand on her thigh as they watched. "Ok, see you guys there."

Wallace laughed. "Um, we mean like now. Not two hours from now you know."

I raised my hand in surrender while Ronnie laughed and they took off to their vehicles.

"They sure are needy."

Veronica laughed. "And you aren't?"

I smirked. "Depends on what I want and/or need."

* * *

Veronica

I have never really been comfortable with the physical part of my relationships.

That was plainly evident with Casey. We were together for 9 months and even just being topless with him made me want to hyperventilate.

But that isn't the case with Logan.

He's seen me topless more often in the last month than Casey did in our entire relationship and I think that's why I always had issues before.

Its because none of those guys were Logan. None of them, with the exception of Casey, felt the way he does about me.

And I didn't feel that way about them either.

Everything is different with Logan.

As scary as it is to admit, everything is near perfect.

I'm still not ready to have sex, but I think I am ready for more.

* * *

Logan

We got to the beach and Wallace, Luke, Dick and I pulled our boards from Dick's truck. We probably wouldn't even use them, but we brought them over to the blankets the girls had set out anyways.

Contrary to V's earlier comment, we **have** been spending time with everybody. Just not as mush as we used to.

Our relationship is still new and right now all we really want to do is be with each other.

We joined the girls on the blankets, Mac and Meg had picked up some food on the way there and we all dug in. We were almost done when Leo showed up and sat next to Meg.

Leo had become almost a permanent fixture around us, much to Luke's chagrin.

He likes the guy, actually we all do. Luke just doesn't like the fact that he is with Meg. And its painfully obvious too.

He has nothing on me when it comes to my jealousy issues, but he has some definite talent in the area.

After about an hour Leo had to leave and Meg went to walk to his car with him. We could see them from the blanket and we watched as they kissed goodbye.

Luke wasn't happy. "Does he have to kiss her in front of me?"

Ronnie smiled. "Technically they aren't in front of you, they're about 100 yards away."

Luke didn't agree. "That's not the point. He knows how I feel. Hell, so does she. You'd think **she** would at least consider my feelings."

Mac patted Luke on the back. "She does Luke. But she also shouldn't have to hide her affection just because it makes you uncomfortable. Besides, you guys are friends first aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Yes. But…"

Ronnie stopped him. "We know Luke, we know. But you've made your feelings clear and that's all you can do right now. And if you aren't willing to break them up, not that I'm saying you should, you need to just deal and be there for her as a friend."

He didn't respond and I looked over at Ronnie, she was smiling at me so I decided to add my two cents "This is all very Daytime Soap Opera to me. He likes her, she likes him, but she likes the other guy too. But guy number 1 won't do anything about the fact that she's with guy number 2, so instead he pines away. We could call it 'As the Stomach Turns.'"

Dick punched my arm. "Hmm, sounds familiar."

Everyone but Ronnie and I laughed. "Oh haha. You're so funny Casablancas. Yes, I will admit that I pined. But I did eventually do something about it." I pulled Veronica between my legs and she leaned back into me. "See. Statement proven."

Mac laughed and looked up at Dick. "Thank god we don't have a love triangle."

Dick smirked. "I don't know, I think your computer might count as another man. Sometimes you spend more time on the computer than you do **on** me."

Mac punched his arm the same way he'd punched mine. "You better watch it or I won't be spending **any** time **on** you."

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Oh please, all I'd have to do is feed you some vodka and you'd be all over me like white on rice."

When he said vodka Veronica turned a little green. "Ugh Dick, please don't say that word."

Since the girls' little vodka party, she hadn't been able to touch the stuff. Even smelling it made her sick to her stomach.

Dick looked over and smiled. "Sorry Ronnie, I forgot."

She smiled back. "You're forgiven." And then she looked over at Wallace. "Speaking of relationships…what's up with you and Georgia, Fennel?"

That was a good question, she hadn't been around lately.

He looked a little sheepish. "Um, we broke up."

We all just kind of stared at him. They'd been disgustingly cute for the duration of their relationship and we'd all pretty much thought they were perfect together. So this was a surprising development.

I was the first to speak. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I thought everything was fine and then out of nowhere she told me it was over. She said she was 'too young to be in such a serious committed relationship'."

He gave us a 'yeah right' look and Luke slapped him on the back. "In other words...she wants to date other people."

Wallace smiled slightly. "Yep."

Ronnie sat up and stretched to put her hand on his leg. "Sorry Papa Bear."

"Its cool supafly. I'm sure the ladies will be lining up as soon as they hear I'm back on the market."

Mac laughed. "Oh my god he's turned into Dick 2.0."

Dick pushed her over a little into the sand and smirked. "There can never be another Dick, Macalicious. I'm one of a kind."

Veronica and I both laughed. "Thank god for that." She said.

Dick gave us a dirty look as Meg rejoined us and she sat down right next to Luke who scooted closer to her. "What did I miss?"

Wallace looked over at Luke who was gazing at Meg like she was the fucking Mona Lisa and laughed.

"Not much. So what's the deal for this weekend?"

* * *

Veronica

We made plans for the weekend deciding it would be fun for all of us to go to Mexico.

For once us girls were going to join them. I was surprised at first that Logan agreed to the trip, but he whispered in my ear that we would have our own hotel room and I understood. He could lock me inside with him if he wanted to.

When we got home Carmen called to say that she'd destroyed the phone. But as I was on the phone with her I got an email from Tad, it was the video.

When I told her what it was she cried again. "What am I gonna do Veronica?"

I had an idea. "How do you feel about getting your hands dirty?"

She stopped crying. "As long as it works I'm up for anything."

I told her what I had in mind and she agreed.

So much for spending all day tomorrow in bed, I thought.

I went upstairs a little later to find Logan lying on our bed asleep. He looked so peaceful I almost didn't want to wake him, but that feeling didn't last.

I crawled up on the bed and over to him, moving my leg across his waist straddling him, but trying not to wake him yet.

He had his shirt off so I bent down and kissed his chest, almost instantly I felt his hand cup the back of my head, so I looked up and smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Hi baby."

"Hey. Tired?"

He smirked. "I'm never too tired for you." And then he sat up taking me with him and brought his lips to mine.

I kissed him back and then pulled away slightly. "So. Feel like going on a date tomorrow after school?"

He smiled looking a little confused. "Sure. What were you thinking?"

"Well here's the deal…" I told him about Carmen's problem and he immediately agreed to help. Logan may have been a man whore in his day but he had no patience for shit like that.

"So you're ok with us not spending the day in bed?"

He laid back down pulling me with him. "We're in bed right now and we will be until its time to go tomorrow. I guess I can share you for a few hours if I must. On one condition."

I smiled. "And that would be?"

"You let me buy you a car tomorrow."

Ok not what I was expecting at that moment, but I had been expecting it none the less.

"Fine, if you must."

He smiled. "Finally."

He reached down and in one swift motion pulled my shirt over my head, put his arms around me and flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

* * *

Logan

She reached up and our lips connected.

I pulled away after a few seconds and kissed my way down into the crook of her neck while sliding my hands down her sides, then bringing them back up and under her to unclasp her bra. When I pulled my hands back around I slid the straps down her arms and then removed the bra from her body.

I couldn't help but stare. Every single time I was more and more amazed by her beauty.

We spent the next hour tangled up in each other and just like every other night since the first one, she removed her jeans and slid under the covers, so I did the same and slid in next to her.

But this time, when I pressed myself up behind her and she grabbed my hand, she didn't pull it onto her stomach.

Instead, she moved my hand down, over her hip and back around stopping on her lower abdomen, the top of her cotton panties under my hand. I took in a sharp breath as I moved my thumb under the elastic band and over the silky skin underneath. Instantly I felt her shudder and move closer to me and I had to move my lower half away from her due to the sensation from her body moving against mine. She turned a little, with my hand still resting on her belly and her body was turned giving me a gorgeous view of her exposed breasts.

"Sorry." She looked a little guilty.

"Don't be, you're more than worth it."

She smiled. "Are you sure?" I grazed my thumb over her skin again and she closed her eyes as her body shuddered again.

"Positive. I love you."

"I love you too Logan."

I kissed her, rolled her back over on her side and when I was able to, I brought her body back to mine and moved my hand up to her breast resting it there.

She was asleep with in minutes, but I laid there just holding her.

And just like every night since the first, I thanked god for giving her to me.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**Author's note: so I know that it might seem like I pulled Georgia back out of thin air. and I'm aware of that. but just remember that just because I don't mention someone that doesn't mean that they aren't present. and I'll admit that I've been ignoring Wallace so I wanted to give him a little page time. the other reason I referenced her is because in the show it looked like they were starting something and then you never saw her again, so I wanted to tie up that loose end.**

**ok lets see what else... something big happens in the next chapter. but I wont give you any hints as to what it is cuz I don't want to ruin it.**

**also, there is some mild smut in the next chapter as well. but like I said its mild.**


	26. The monster at the end of the hall

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**KH2009 in response to your review. Yes, I agree that he suffered way to much. my season 2 will be a lot different. like I said not only am I changing storylines but I'm swapping characters as well. and my biggest issue with that season was the lack of LoVe because there was like none. so there will be LoVe in season 2 and lots of it. I will also say though that something will happen that will put strain on their relationship. but in all I think you will be happy with what I write.**

**authors note: so as I said..something big happens in this chapter. and just to warn you there are a few parts that are a little, you could say, creepy. or I guess I could use the term my sister did when she read it...I believe she called it 'creepy ass shit.' her words not mine. but anyways be prepared. oh and there is also a tiny little bit of smut in this chapter, and just to remind you I'm new at writing it so if it sucks I'm sorry in advance.**

I don't own veronica mars.

* * *

The Monster At The End Of The Hall

* * *

Veronica

When Logan and I woke up he made me get ready and then he practically dragged me out the door to go car shopping. I wasn't thrilled. In fact I was so stubborn in choosing that he finally chose for me. Which had actually been my plan all along and I'm pretty sure he knew that, but he didn't say anything about it, he just let me have my victory.

When we were done, we went home for awhile and then set out to put my plan for mutually assured destruction into motion, Carmen played her part perfectly I might add. Everything seemed to go off without a hitch and when we finished, with a little help from Mac and the leader of Neptune High's rainbow brigade, Logan took both Carmen and I over to Tad's house.

Tad wasn't happy, but he agreed not to show the video of Carmen.

When we left I called Weevil and told him it was done. He thanked me and said that it may be done, but it wasn't over. I wasn't surprised by his comment, I knew Weevil would want to exact some of his own revenge on Tad.

The next day at school, Tad was found taped to the flag pole naked. His house and car had been broken into and all of his CDs and DVDs, along with his computer and cameras were all gone. Weevil made sure that the video would never see the light of day.

I smiled when I saw him off to the side with his arm around Carmen, I'd already known there was more to his interest in the issue than just helping a friend and I was happy for him.

Logan and I went home before the bell rang. We had only gone to the school to see what kind of revenge Weevil had inflicted on Tad, it had been well worth the trip.

We were leaving early the next day for Mexico with the group and we wanted to have some time with just the two of us before we had to share each other.

* * *

Logan

There was absolutely no way that we were gonna make it to my bedroom. So instead, I pulled her towards the couch and we barely even made it there.

Her shirt was gone before the door was even closed, mine had followed shortly after and her bra was discarded somewhere between that and the couch.

She had her legs wrapped around my waist and when I sat down on the couch I unwrapped them from my torso pressing her down into the cushions and climbing on top of her. I cupped her right breast and removed my lips from hers trailing kisses down her body and lowering my mouth over her nipple. She gasped as I sucked it into my mouth and began flicking my tongue over the taut peak while I massaged her left breast. After a few minutes I switched my hand and my mouth, continuing my ministrations on her left breast. Every sound that escaped her lips made it impossible for me to think about anything other than her and her body.

I finally stopped my ministrations and crashed my lips down onto hers.

Both of my hands were on her chest and she grabbed my right hand and began to slide it down her stomach towards her pants causing my dick to go from zero to hard in like 0.2 seconds. When she reached the top of her jeans I pulled back from the kiss and looked at her, she smiled and all I could see in her eyes was love and desire.

"Are you sure baby?"

She was smiling. "Yes, not for… you know." She looked a little nervous. "But I want more."

I knew what she was saying and I never push her further than she was ready for. "If you want me to stop just say so."

I brought my lips back to hers and returned my other hand to her breast as I slowly unbuttoned her jeans and then unzipped them. When I rested my hand at the top of her panties she shuddered against me making my dick jump and I groaned and pressed my arousal against her thigh making her gasp and I smiled into the kiss.

I slid my hand into her jeans and over her underwear until my hand was resting completely inside and I moved my fingers over her moist panties, pressing into her slightly through the thin material making her moan. I continued stroking her until she was breathing heavily and she gasped my name, I pulled my hand away slightly and slid it under the fabric gliding my fingers over her wet slit teasing her before sliding one finger inside of her warmth. Her entire body shuddered and she bucked against my hand as I ground my dick against her leg again and I pulled back from her kiss. "Fuck Ronnie." She was so fucking tight and she felt so fucking good. I removed my finger and slid it back inside her quickly making her moan again "Oh my god, Logan."

"Ahem."

What the fuck!

I looked over to see my dad standing in the doorway staring straight at us, but more importantly staring straight at Veronica. Veronica who happened to be topless with my hand down her pants. This realization took all of 2 seconds to cause my body to react and I pressed myself down on top of her, hiding her exposed upper torso from our unwelcome intruder, and quickly pulled my finger out from inside of her and my hand from her pants.

She tried to move but I held her down and whispered in her ear. "No, stay, don't move. He's still standing there."

"Fuck."

"Tell me about it."

I looked up to see my dad still in the same spot just smiling. "I wasn't aware that you two were dating Logan."

I smiled slightly. "Um yeah, it's a new development...I thought you were in London."

"I came back for two days to read for a new part. I'm only in town for tonight."

"Oh...Well, um, good luck."

He was still staring straight at Veronica who was hidden beneath me. "Thank you son." And then he smiled again. "It was **very** nice to see you Veronica."

The tone in his voice sent shivers down my spine. He didn't mean in the casual sense.

V spoke from underneath me. "Um...you too Mr. Echolls."

"Please, call me Aaron, Veronica."

"Um ok.. Aaron."

He smiled. "That's better. I'll leave the two of you alone now." He turned and walked out the patio door leaving us alone.

I pulled back and grabbed a throw pillow off the couch for her to place over her chest until I could find her bra and shirt and then I sat up completely and smiled sheepishly. "Please tell me I didn't just get caught making out on the couch by my dad?"

She smiled, a little embarrassed. "You got caught by your dad. I, on the other hand, got caught by the star of 'Breaking Point' and 'Beyond the Breaking Point.' Topless, with your hand down my pants I might add."

I cringed at the thought a little, I hadn't liked the way he'd looked at her. I knew he had a thing for younger girls and he was practically salivating in the two seconds it took me to press myself down on top of her. "I'm sorry."

She put her hand on my face. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. You didn't know he was coming home."

"I know. But I'm still sorry."

She pulled me down on top of her and kissed me.

"Its not like he really saw anything. You hid me so quick." I didn't tell her she was wrong, that he had seen a lot and I had no idea how long he'd been standing there before he said something. I'd never tell her, just for her own piece of mind, this was a secret that I'd take with me to the grave.

I pulled back again and she smiled as I moved my hands down and re-zipped and re-buttoned her jeans. But when I tried to get up to find her clothes she grabbed my hand.

She looked hesitant. "I wish he wouldn't have interrupted us Logan."

I smiled. "So you liked what I was doing? Or I guess starting to do." I could tell she had but I definitely wouldn't mind hearing it.

"Yeah."

I leaned down and kissed her again. "Good."

When I pulled back she grabbed my hand again and looked even more apprehensive. "Did you? Um, did you enjoy it?"

I smiled again and cupped her face. "Baby, you have no idea."

She smiled looking relieved. "Ok."

I got up and ran to find her clothes.

She really dodn't have any idea how amazing she actually is. Or the way she makes me feel. I guess I'd need to prove it to her.

I found her clothes and ran back to the couch placing myself between her and the patio window so that she could dress without my dad seeing her and when she was done, I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch toward the stairs. I wanted to get her as far from him as possible.

* * *

Veronica

I can honestly say that I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. Of all the people that could have walked in on us, it had to be his dad.

His mom I could have handled, our friends I could have handled, hell even Don would have been better. Well for me. Maybe not Logan who probably would have ended up with a shot gun pointed at him.

But seriously, Aaron Echolls of all people!

I don't think he saw much and I was so oblivious to what was happening until Logan smothered me that I didn't actually have to look Aaron in the face, which I was grateful for, but I still felt completely exposed and a little violated. I didn't want Logan to know that though, tt really wasn't his fault and he did everything he could to hide me from his dad.

On the other hand, I wasn't lying when I said I wished we hadn't been interrupted. I have never felt like that in my life. The way his hand felt when it was pressed against me was indescribable and when his finger entered me it sent shock waves through my entire body. I swear I almost stopped breathing. I had never felt so alive and I didn't want him to stop.

But as amazing as it had felt, the mood had obviously been ruined, so there was no making out involved when we got upstairs. We just put in a movie and laid there together watching it.

After the movie was over I was hungry, so I jumped off the bed to head to the kitchen. Logan grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

I turned back and smiled. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna go and make something for lunch. Care to join me?"

He kissed my hand and smiled. "Yeah. I'll be down a few minutes."

I leaned back on the bed. "Ok, don't take too long."

He smiled again. "Believe me Ronnie, the least amount of time I'm away from you the better. I'll be right behind you."

"Ok."

I turned back towards the door, walked out to the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

I stood in front of the refrigerator for a few minutes just staring at the contents unable to make up my mind before I finally decided to heat up some of the lasagna from the night before. I pulled it out of the refrigerator and dished out two plates, one for me and one for Logan.

I'd walked back to the fridge to put the remainder back in when I felt Logan's hand on my hip.

I smiled but didn't turn around. "It took you long enough."

He didn't respond, but I felt him move my hair back and brush his lips against my neck.

And I froze.

They weren't Logan's lips. I knew what his lips, his kisses felt like and my stomach turned.

I pulled away, backing up against the counter and turning to find Aaron standing there. "Oh my god!"

He smiled. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy my touch Veronica."

I frozen again and just stared at him with wide angry eyes as answered him curtly. "I didn't."

He moved closer to me and placed his hand on my stomach before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "We both know that's a lie."

I pushed away from the counter and smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me! Stay the fuck away from me!"

He just stood there smiling at me.

And then Logan walked in.

* * *

Logan

When I walked into the kitchen I didn't understand what was going on.

Veronica was standing a foot away from my dad looking at him like he was Freddy Krueger and he was just standing there smiling.

"What's going on?"

V looked over at me with pleading eyes and my dad just smiled.

"Oh, nothing son. Veronica and I were just having a conversation about being safe and I think I embarrassed her a little. I should have just spoken to you."

He was lying, I could tell he was and Veronica kept backing away from him. But I played along hoping he would leave. "Yeah, that probably would've been a better idea."

My dad smiled again and looked back at her. "I'm very sorry Veronica. I will leave you two alone again...I'll be leaving early in the morning just to let you know."

She still hadn't spoken, so I answered him. "Yeah, well, have fun."

He was still looking at Veronica and I watched as his eyes trailed over her. "I will. I'll be seeing you both soon." He may have addressed it to both of us, but it was only meant for her and then he turned around and left the room.

As soon as he was gone I ran to her and pulled her into my arms holding her tight for a moment before I pulled back and cupped her face with my hands. "What happened?"

She looked completely freaked out and it scared the shit out of me. "He...he touched me."

I felt the anger growing inside of me and I growled my response. "He fucking touched you? How? Where?"

"I was standing at the refrigerator. I thought he was you, he put his hand on my hip and then kissed my neck. I know your touch Logan and that's when I realized it wasn't you. So I backed away and he said 'don't tell me you didn't enjoy my touch.' I told him I didn't and then he moved closer and put his hand on my stomach and said we both knew I was lying. "

I'm gonna fucking kill him. "Are you ok?"

She started crying. "No. I feel sick."

I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry baby."

She wasn't crying anymore, she just looked determined. "Its not your fault Logan. But I don't want to be anywhere near him again."

I tilted her face up to mine. "He will never, and I mean never, come close to you again. I promise."

She smiled a little. "Thank you."

I needed to get her out of there and fast. "Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to go upstairs and pack both of us a suitcase, grab anything we need or might need. I'll be up to get you in a few minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna stay at Casey's tonight, since we're leaving for Mexico tomorrow we won't have to worry about coming back for a few days in case he doesn't leave."

"Ok. Just be careful talking to him." She reached up and kissed me and I held her tightly.

"I will, I promise."

When she was gone I went out to the patio to find my dad sitting by the pool with a smug look on his face.

"Well hello son."

* * *

Aaron

I've always had an interest in Veronica Mars.

It was one of the main reasons I hadn't objected to her moving into the house. It merely gave me more chances to enjoy her presence.

To watch her.

And I have watched her. Quite a lot over the last year actually. My strategically placed cameras aiding me in my efforts during my time spent away from the house.

How could one not be attracted to such a tiny little piece of perfection.

And pure perfection at that.

Her perfect tight ass and small but supple tits were more than enough to gain my attention.

I'm truly looking forward to marking my territory.

And having seen her with Logan today proves that she is ready to be claimed.

I've spent a lot of time imagining what I would do to her.

Once is all I need and then she'll never say no again.

It's always been that way for me.

I am **the** Aaron Echolls after all.

* * *

Logan

"Stay away from her!"

He smiled directly at me. "Why what ever do you mean Logan?"

My fists were clenched at my side and they were aching to be used. "She told me what you did!"

He stood up and walked over to me. "And what exactly did I **do**?"

"You touched her! You kissed her neck! And you told her that you knew she enjoyed your touch! Stay the fuck away from her!"

He was still smiling, but not in a friendly manner and he leaned right into my face. "You're saying that you believe her over me? Your own father. Your family."

For the first time since the conversation started I spoke my next words instead of yelling them. "**She **is my family, **she** means more to me than you ever have and ever will. So yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

He stopped smiling for a second and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Well you're wrong. I didn't touch her."

He moved back a little and I followed, yelling once again. "Yes you did! She wouldn't lie! She's mine! Stay the fuck away from her!"

He grabbed the collar of my shirt as his calm demeanor disolved and he started to yell. "Don't! Tell me what to do. I, will do, whatever, I please! This is my house and everyone and everything in it belongs to me! Got that?"

I pulled out of his grasp and for the first time ever I wasn't afraid of him.

"No dad! I don't **got **that! She doesn't belong to you and she never will! And if you go near her again I'll fucking kill you!" With that I turned and walked back to the house.

But he called after me. "I'd like to see you try Logan!"

I just kept walking.

If he even came within 25 feet of her again I wouldn't just try.

I'd succeed.

* * *

Veronica

You grow up with the assumption that the adults in your life are there to protect you. To help you grow and turn into the person that you're supposed to be.

Aaron has never been that kind of person.

I've always known that he was a terrible human being…but I never thought that he would do something like that. And I feel stupid for thinking that now. If he can beat his own son, he's capable of anything.

And now I can't help but go over every look, every touch, unintentional or intentional, every moment I've ever spent in his presence and wonder if I should have seen it sooner.

And I should have.

He was always so nonchalant about it, flying under the radar with his interest. But it was there.

It always had been. Looks that lasted just a few seconds longer than necessary. A touch of my arm that just lingered. The signs had always been there.

But like I said, you never want to believe that someone who has been in your life for so long would be capable of actions like that.

But the plain and awful truth is that Aaron Echolls is a monster.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**


	27. comingandgoingOr is it going and cuming?

**thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciated all the feedback!**

**Authors note: So yes, Aaron is a creep and a disturbing human being. And a few of you had it completely right, that won't be the last you see of him. I will tell you that he doesn't make a physical appearance until the end of season one. But he does play a part in the events of this chapter and the next. The first few sections of this chapter have a somber feel to them. **

**And no one complained about the smut, so either it didn't suck or no one had the heart to tell me it did. There is more in this chapter and I need to thank Isilady for reading a very rough draft of it. She liked it so that gives me a little more confidence especially since I've edited it quite a bit since then. But remember if you don't like it, please let me know. If enough people dislike it I won't write it. And if you feel uncomfortable mentioning it in a review you can always just send me a message**

**I don't own Veronica Mars. If I did, we would have had a happy ending.**

* * *

Coming and Going. Or is it Going and Cuming?

* * *

Logan

I ran upstairs and tried to open the door to my room but it was locked, so I knocked. "Veronica, its me, open the door."

I heard her footsteps running to the door and she opened it, flinging herself into my arms.

"Are you ok Ronnie?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah, I just wanna get the fuck out of here."

"Well that's the plan."

I looked over at the bed. She hadn't packed just two bags, I think she'd packed every piece of luggage we owned.

I gave her a questioning look. "I'm not coming back here Logan and neither are you."

I think she read my mind. In all honesty, I should have left years ago, but I just couldn't leave my mom behind. But after what happened today, there was no way I was gonna let Veronica stay in this house. "Ok, we can stay at Casey's until we decide what to do."

She smiled. "Thank you."

I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her. "There's no need to thank me. You're all that matters and if I have to leave home to keep you safe, it's a sacrifice I'm more than willing to make."

"What about Lynn?"

I hadn't thought about that. "I'll call her and let her know,"

She looked a little upset. "Are you going to tell her about…"

I brought my hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. "Do you not want me to?"

She looked away a little. "I don't want her to hate me."

I pulled her back to face me. "My mom loves you Veronica and believe me, she could never hate you. I know that she'll believe you, she's more than aware of his indiscretions."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now grab a suitcase, I'm gonna take you down to the truck. I want you to get inside, lock the doors and I'll come up for the rest. Tomorrow before we leave, I'll bring Luke back over here and pick up your car. Ok?"

"Ok."

I leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you, you know that right?"

She smiled at me. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

We went straight to Casey's, put our stuff in one of the guest rooms and I left V in the room unpacking as I went to call my mom.

It wasn't going to be an easy conversation, I knew that for sure. So I took a deep breath, sat down on the couch and dialed her number waiting for her to answer.

"Hi honey."

"Hey mom, how's London?"

"Its good. Have you seen your father yet?"

"Um yeah, that's actually why I'm calling."

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you, I didn't actually know he was gone till this morning. He sent me an email."

Why would he send her an email, they're there together. "Why did he email you?"

"Logan, I really didn't want to tell you this over the phone."

"Tell me what?"

"Honey, your father and I are getting divorced."

That was the second most beautiful statement I'd ever heard! The first obviously being the first time Veronica told me she loved me.

"Really?" I tried to make it sound less happy, but it was impossible.

She laughed a little. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd be too choked up. Honey, you said you were calling because of him. Did something happen?"

"Um yeah...Mom...Veronica and I are moving out."

"What happened?" I could here the fear and anger in her voice.

"Well, we were in a compromised position on the couch and he walked in and instead of excusing himself or turning away, he just stared at her."

I heard her giggle. "Compromised position? In other words, you two finally gave in."

"Yes mom, we did. Are you happy now?"

"You have no idea, but that's beside the point. He was staring at her?"

"Yeah, she didn't have a shirt on and he just stood there as I covered her with my body. And then later…"

"What happened later? Did he hurt her?"

"Well, in a matter of speaking…"

I told her what happened and she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Logan. I should've left him years ago. I've been a terrible mother, can you ever forgive me?"

"You are not a bad mom. All that matters is that you're doing something about it now. But until he's gone, we won't be coming home."

"I understand. Take as much time as you need. I love you Logan and tell Veronica that I love her too."

"I will mom, thanks."

I got off the phone and went back up to the guest room to find Veronica curled up in the middle of the bed asleep.

I laid next to her, pulling her to me and fell asleep shortly thereafter.

* * *

Veronica

When I woke up a few hours later I was starving.

I hadn't gotten the chance to eat because of what had happened, so I crawled out from under Logan's body, trying not to wake him, and went down to the kitchen.

Since we'd all been spending so much time there the fridge was stocked, so I made myself some food and went out to the living room and turned on the TV. As usual there was nothing on, so I put on a movie, but I didn't watch it.

I spent the entire time looking at the pictures in the living room.

Casey had hundreds of framed pictures of all of us. From every event we'd ever gone to, to birthday parties, vacations, holidays and other random pics from over the years.

And as I perused the gallery that Casey had set up, I realized that I missed my family.

I'd already lost Duncan and Lilly and now Casey was missing and I wanted him to come back.

But I was worried, because I didn't know if he would and I didn't know if he knew about Logan and I, I was afraid he'd be hurt.

Logan came down awhile later and found me looking at a picture from homecoming in 2003.

I didn't hear him coming, so I was startled when he put his arms around me, placing his hands on my stomach.

* * *

Logan

She jumped a little and then she realized it was me, so she turned around and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey sugarpuss, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its ok. Um, Logan?"

I knew what she was going to ask, I'd been waiting for it and the way she was starting so intently at the pictures I knew I was right. "Yes, he knows."

She looked confused. "How did you know I was gonna ask that?"

I smiled. "I know you better than you think I do."

She smiled again. "How did he find out?"

"I told him."

She looked hurt. "You've talked to him?"

I pulled her over to the couch and onto my lap. "Yeah, he called me last week to check on everybody and he wanted to know if I'd finally made my move."

"Was he ok?"

"Yeah, he handled it well. He knew it was coming V, its not like it was a big shock to him. He misses you. He misses all of us."

She laid her head on my shoulder. "I miss him too. Did he say when he is coming back?"

"He said he'll come home when he's wanted. He said its your call."

"I want him to come back Logan, I miss my family."

I smiled at her. The truth was that I missed him too, we all did and it was time for him to come home. I'd told him that when I talked to him, but he'd made it very clear that he wouldn't return until she gave the ok. "Then I think you know what you need to do."

She smiled. "Yeah I do." But that smile quickly turned to a look of concern. "Nothing is gonna change between us though. You know that right?"

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. "Of course I do. I wouldn't let it change anyways."

She rested back against my chest looking like she was in deep thought. "If he can be back by next week he can graduate with Luke"

I smiled. "True. I think that would mean a lot to him. To everyone actually."

She turned to look at me again. "Did you talk to your mom?"

I pulled my fingers through her hair and smiled. "Yes, I did."

She looked worried. "What did she say?'

"Well, she believes you, she loves you, and she's divorcing the bastard."

He eyes grew wide with guilt. "Because of me?"

I put my hand on her cheek and laughed. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, I should've been more clear. They'd already decided to get divorced. She told me about it before I even got the chance to tell her what he did."

She looked relieved. "Oh ok. Good. Well not good. I mean…."

I laughed again. "I know what you meant and it **is** good…..So, change of subject, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

She smiled. "Well, actually I was thinking maybe we could leave for Mexico tonight, instead of waiting for tomorrow."

"Is there any specific reason you want to leave early?"

"Yeah, I really just wanna get out of town and have some fun with my friends."

"Ok, I'll give them a call."

* * *

Veronica

Within an hour everybody had made it to Casey's, Luke and Logan had gone over to his house to get my car and we were ready to leave.

I'd started walking towards Logan's truck when Meg and Mac stopped me and drug me to Mac's car. Logan just stood there watching with a confused look on his face.

"Um guys, I was gonna ride with Logan."

Mac smiled. "Change of plans."

"Says who?"

Meg chimed in. "Everybody. You guys spend so much time together we never get to see you on your own anymore."

"But…"

Mac laughed and pushed me into her car. "Sorry V, but you've been overruled. Just deal with it."

She buckled my seatbelt for me and then walked over to the driver's side while Meg got in the back. I felt like I was being kidnapped and when I looked back at Logan, I saw him walking towards the car.

He knocked on the window and I tried to roll it down but I wouldn't work. I looked at Mac incredulously. "Child safety locks? Really Mac?"

She laughed. "I know you better than you think I do."

"If I'm being detained I get at least one phone call. Could you consider this it please?"

"Fine. But no conjugal visits. There will be enough of that once we hit Mexico anyways"

I smiled. "I thought we were talking about me and Logan. Not you and Dick."

"What are you trying to say V?" She said in mock offense.

"Nothing, just wondering if you're planning on naming your first child Bugs. You know, since you guys do it like rabbits."

"Hey, be nice to the person with her hand on the window controls."

"Please Mac. Plllleeeeaaaassseee."

"Fine, one minute." She held up one finger to emphasize her point and she flipped the switch. I immediately rolled down the window for the very impatient Logan standing there.

He leaned into the car and gave Mac and Meg a dirty look. "First of all, you guys suck. And second…I can see where you're coming from. We need to spend time with other people and not just each other. But that doesn't mean I like it."

Mac smiled. "I'm glad you understand. We'll return her to you when we hit Tijuana."

Logan was smiling at me, barely listening to what she was saying. "That would be much appreciated." He leaned in and kissed me passionately before pulling away to gagging noises coming from both Mac and Meg.

Meg sighed when we broke apart. "Thank god, I thought my dinner was going to make a reappearance."

I looked back at Meg and smiled. "Shut up, Meg."

She smiled back. "I love you too, Veronica."

Logan leaned back in giving me one last kiss and then smiled at Mac. "Take care of my girl please."

Mac smiled and started to roll up the window. "I'll do my best."

I watched as Logan stepped back from the car and walked to his truck, turning back to wave at me as we pulled down the driveway.

* * *

Logan

I watched as they pulled away and then got into my truck. I'd had a feeling something like thus would happen. They'd been complaining about the fact that not only do they hardly see us anymore, but we're always together.

I personally think they just needed to get over it. But as I told Mac, I could see their point, so I would deal with it.

We had just merged onto the PCH when Dick got my attention. "So dude, what's with the change in plans?"

I glanced over at him and then looked at Luke and Wallace in the rearview mirror.

"We had an incident this morning."

Dick looked stunned and Luke's and Wallace's mouths dropped open.

Oh shit, not what I meant.

"Oh, no! Not a Dick and Mac incident."

They all started breathing again and Luke laughed. "Thank god. Although I'm not to sure why we thought it was, we all know that Ronnie isn't putting out."

Dick raised his eyebrow at me and asked inquisitively. "Or** is** she?"

"No, she's not and believe me I'm fine with that."

Dick laughed. "Dude! You haven't had sex in what, like 4 months? How the fuck can you be ok with that? I'd be dying. No. Wait. I **would** be dead. I wouldn't last 2 weeks."

I looked over at him. "She's not ready and I'm ok with that. Just being with her is enough for me."

Dick scoffed. "And you call yourself a man."

I went on the defensive almost immediately. "Yes, I do! And honestly, I think that my respect for her wants and needs makes me more of a man than most."

Dick just smiled and laughed. "Fuck Logan, don't get Ronnie's panties in a bunch, I was just fucking with you."

I calmed down a little and laughed. He was right, my response was way too harsh. "Sorry Dick." And then I turned and smiled at him. "But for the record…what I do with Ronnie's panties is none of your business."

Dick and Luke laughed at my comment and Wallace got my attention again. "So what happened?"

"What?"

He responded. "You said there was an incident. What happened?"

"Oh yeah. Um, you can't tell her I told you this ok. I don't think she wants anybody to know."

They were still staring at me, probably expecting some juicy sex related story.

Luke leaned closer to the front. "Dude, we won't say shit, now spit it out."

"Ok. But no comments until I finish. Ok?" They all nodded, so I told them what happened.

* * *

Mac

So its not that we weren't ok with leaving early. We all just thought it was a little strange.

The whole reason we were waiting until Saturday morning was so that Logan and V could have the entire day together alone.

So Meg and I had intended to ask anyways, but V beat us to it.

"Ok, since you guys aren't going to ask, I'm just going to tell you."

I looked at her and then back at Meg with a smile.

Meg leaned forward. "Tell us what?"

She smirked at us. "Why we decided to forgo our day alone to leave early. I know you guys are dying to find out."

I smiled at her. "Oh that. Yeah, that was weird."

She was still smiling but the look on her face was one of disbelief. "Oh please. Don't tell me you guys haven't been wondering since the minute we called. I know you better than that. You probably had a pool going on as to what the reason was."

Meg laughed. "Well, we didn't have a pool…"

I looked back at her. "Meg!"

She smiled. "Oh come on Mac, she knows how we are. V, we just had a little difference of opinion on the reason."

V just smiled indulgently. "And the difference was?"

I relented. "The boys thought that you wanted to leave early because anymore time alone and you and Logan would be screwing on the kitchen counter." She laughed out loud when I said it, which confused me a little. "Why are you laughing?"

"Last week he was making me dinner and we made out on the island counter while it was cooking."

We all laughed and Meg added. "What, was the floor to hard?"

V smiled. "No, I was sitting on the counter and he just decided to join me…So anyway what was your guy's reason?"

I looked at Meg and nodded to her, giving her permission to tell Veronica. "We thought you guys had your first fight and needed some time away from each other. We were obviously wrong."

She smiled. "That's a very tame assumption. That truly lacks the creativity of the boys thoughts. I have to say I'm a little disappointed in you two."

I smiled lightly. "We thought the fight was about sex."

She gave us a slightly perplexed look. "What do you mean?"

Meg laughed. "We mean, that **you** wanted to do it and Logan told you no. We were just joking of course."

V smiled and started to laugh again. "Oh my god."

I looked at her. "What?"

"That totally happened too. Just not today."

Both Meg and I replied in unison. "What?"

She was still laughing. "The night we got together, I was going to, I was willing to, but he said no. He said I still wasn't ready and he was right. But he said that he wanted my first time, **our** first time to be special."

Both Meg and I started to laugh and I looked at her again. "I'm sorry, but did you just say that Logan Echolls turned down sex?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I am saying."

Meg stopped laughing suddenly and pulled out her phone. "Well will you look at that. I just got a text message from the Devil...Hell has frozen over."

And without missing a beat Veronica replied in mock surprise. "I didn't know you were on speaking terms with Madison."

We all started to laugh. "Oh so true."

Veronica stopped laughing and looked at both of us with a more serious expression. "You know guys, its not really funny. Its kinda sweet actually."

I smiled at her. "Yeah V, we know. Its just really out of character for him." And then I remembered why we'd gotten onto the conversation. "Wait, you never told us why we left early."

She looked hesitant. "Ok, but you can't tell him I told you. I don't think he wants anyone to know."

* * *

Wallace

"He touched her?" I know we said we wouldn't talk till he was completely done but I couldn't help it and neither could Luke. I think we both interrupted him at least three times.

Logan looked back at me. "Yep."

Dick was sitting quietly in the front, he hadn't said a word the whole time, but he finally spoke up. "What are you gonna do?"

Logan looked over at him. "Well, I threatened him, I told him that if he ever went near her again I'd kill him."

I responded to him before Dick could. "What did he say to that?"

"He said he'd like to see me try."

We were all angry, but Dick looked like he might break something. "Fuck Logan. Your dad's a fucking bastard."

Logan responded matter of factly. "Yes, he is and he's not gonna get close to her again. I always knew he had a thing for younger girls, but I never thought he'd go after someone underage, especially Veronica. But now that I think about it, I'm surprised I didn't see it before, its always been there."

He was right. When I went over the few times I'd been around when he was too, I saw it. I'd just convinced myself that I hadn't. "So how are you going to keep her away from him?"

"Well, my mom and dad are getting divorced so we're gonna stay at Casey's until that gets figured out. If she keeps the house we'll move back in. If he does, we will either go wherever she does or I'll buy a house myself and she can come live with us."

Luke finally joined the conversation. "Did you tell Lynn what happened?"

"Yeah. She handled it better than I thought she would and of course she believed Veronica. She knows what kind of a person he is."

Dick looked over at Logan with a painfully serious expression on his face. "Maybe he needs to disappear. All it would take is a call you know." I looked over at Luke and he nodded at me, we knew who Dick was talking about and he wasn't exaggerating. If Logan wanted it done, all he'd need to do is say the word.

And Logan just smiled. "I'll keep you posted."

* * *

Meg

"Oh my god Veronica! What did you do?"

She looked back at me. "I didn't have to do much, Logan came in and Aaron left the room. Logan sent me upstairs to pack and then went out to confront him."

Mac was looking concerned. "What did he say?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure it wasn't a friendly conversation."

I got her attention again. "So what are you guys gonna do?"

"Well, we're moving into Casey's until his parents get things worked out."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, they're getting divorced. Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you."

Mac looked over at her with a cautious expression. "Because of what happened?"

"No, I guess that it was already going to happen. But when Logan told Lynn about what Aaron did, she got really upset, I guess she wasn't surprised at all. Logan said he's always had a thing for young girls, they'd just never worried about me since I'm underage.."

"So what happens after they get divorced?"

"Well if she keeps the house we will move back in. If not, we'll go wherever she does or Logan will buy us a house. But either way…we won't be living under the same roof as him ever again."

Mac was really silent, she actually looked slightly ill, so I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mac are you ok?" That got V's attention.

Mac looked over at Veronica and then me. "Yeah, I'm fine." She shook her head a little like she was trying to get something out of her mind. "V, are **you** ok?"

Veronica smiled at her with a worried look. "Yeah. I am now, I wasn't before though. I guess its just a good thing that Logan came in when he did."

Mac and I both nodded. "Well that's for damn sure."

* * *

Logan

When we got to Tijuana it was almost midnight so we checked into our hotel and headed to our rooms. Mac and Dick and Ronnie and I had our own and Luke, Meg and Wallace were sharing one.

We said goodnight, closed the door behind us, and I put our suitcases by the closet and then sat down on the bed.

Veronica was just standing by the door watching me so I smiled at her. "Hey, get your beautiful ass over here."

She smiled and started walking towards me. "Well if you insist."

When she got to me I expected her to sit down, but she didn't, she stood there right in front of me, moved closer until she was standing between my legs and I watched as she pulled her shirt over her head.

She pushed me back on the bed, straddled me and leaned down to kiss me once, and then she pulled back, reached her arms behind her and unclasped her bra. I watched as it fell from her body. Breathtaking doesn't even begin to cover it.

She picked up my hand and placed it on her breast. I started kneading it as I sat up with her still straddling me, brought her lips to mine and flipped us over so I was on top of her. She pulled away from my kiss and smiled shyly.

"Logan, I…" She blushed and couldn't finish.

So I finished for her. "You want me to finish what I started earlier."

She nodded.

I moved my hand down and pressed it against her through her jeans. She moaned a little and I leaned back over her bringing her lips to mine again and then pulled away to whisper in her ear. "You can have anything you want. Anytime, anywhere, anyhow."

She just smiled at me. "I'll have to remember that."

She pulled my hand up to the top of her jeans and I unbuttoned them. I lowered my mouth to her right breast and sucked her nipple into my mouth pinching it between my teeth, as I unzipped her jeans. I slid my hand down, grazing over her already moist panties, pressing into her through the fabric, making her moan again.

I shifted slightly to the side grinding into her inner thigh and moved my lips from her breast, back to her mouth and leaned into her. "Are you ready baby?"

Her eyes were closed and I was still bearing down on her through her panties. "Yes." She choked out as she opened her eyes and looked at me.

I moved my thumb up and pressed it against her clit causing her eyes to flutter and her body to buck against my hand.

"Can I take off your jeans?" I wanted to make sure it was ok, I didn't want to scare her.

I was still rubbing my thumb over her clit and she began moving her body against my hand, she just nodded in accordance.

I moved down and pulled my hand from her jeans. She sat up slightly and grabbed my arm. "No. Don't stop."

I put my hand on her cheek and smiled. "Don't worry baby. I'm not even close to being done."

I pushed her back down on the bed so I could focus on her jeans. I moved to her side and I slid them down her hips and off of her legs, parting them with my hand and I stayed at her side, pressing my erection into her outer thigh.

I stopped for a second and just looked at her, her heavy breathing making her perfect tits rise an fall. I put my hand on her right breast, pinched her nipple and then lowered my lips to the left breast. She was writhing beneath me when she grabbed my right hand and moved it down her stomach again till she reached her underwear.

"Please Logan."

I looked up and smiled as I slid my hand under the material and over her soft curls. I lingered my fingers over her wet slit, sliding them up and down, pushing my finger slightly inward but not inside of her. And I brought my lips back to hers and kissed her as I moved my thumb up to her clit and grazed it, making her buck against me again and forcing my fingers into her opening slightly.

She opened her eyes. "Logan."

I kissed her again. "I love you."

She smiled at me as I ran my finger up her slit again. "I know…. Ohh."

"Tell me you love me Veronica. I want to hear it."

She looked me in my eyes and smiled. "I love you Logan."

I slipped my finger inside of her warm center and pressed my thumb to her sensitive nub making her rise slightly off the bed. "Logan!"

I pushed her back down, brought my lips to hers and found a rhythm with my finger as I removed my thumb from her clit only brushing it slightly every few seconds. "Fuck Veronica. You're so fucking tight."

She started shuddering after a few minutes and I inserted a second finger, moved my lips back to her left nipple and staring teasing the peak with my tongue again while working her with the my fingers. Her breath was coming out in short pants and I could feel the walls of her pussy starting to contract slightly. I could tell she was close.

I wanted to taste her. To delve my tongue inside of her, but I knew it would freak her out, so I continued to suck on her breast as my fingers moved in and out of her tight perfect pussy. And then she started to mumble. Nothing coherent, just random words. Fuck. Yes. Good. Baby. Ohh. God. Love. With every one my dick grew harder.

I removed my lips from her chest and looked up at her. I loved what I was doing do her, how I was making her feel. I could feel my own pleasure from touching her coursing through my veins. "God baby, you feel so good."

She grabbed my chin and pulled me up to her lips, kissed me and then pulled her mouth over to my ear. "Your fingers feel so…so…ohhh, amazing Logan."

Her words almost pushed me over the edge, I'd never expected her to say something like that. So I pushed my fingers further inside of her making her scream my name. "Logan!"

She bucked her hips hard against my hand again and I whispered in her ear. "I want you to cum for me baby." She moaned at my words so I pressed my thumb to her clit and began rubbing circles over it matching the rhythm of my fingers as I curled them inside of her and sending her over the edge. Her body shuddered and lifted off the bed against mine as she screamed in pleasure. "Logan! Oh my god! Logan!"

I continued my ministrations bringing her down from her orgasm and then pulled her onto my chest and held her as her breathing regulated.

I brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed it as she leaned up and smiled at me. "Um..."

I smiled. "You don't have to say anything, I know you enjoyed it."

Her smile got bigger. "You have no idea."

I laughed. "Oh, I think I do."

She didn't respond but she was still smiling. She moved her leg over me and it brushed my still hard cock, making me jump a little. "Logan?"

She looked concerned so I smiled at her. "Its ok."

She went to speak again. "But.."

I stopped her by putting my hand on her cheek, I didn't expect anymore from her. "No baby. Its fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She didn't look convinced, but she sat up and then stood up wobbling slightly. I smiled knowing I'd done that to her.

"I'm going to take a shower."

I sat up and looked at her standing in the doorway in only her underwear and I swear my dick got even harder. "Ok. Its my turn next."

She smiled, turned around closing the door and I had to stop myself from following her.

I laid back down on the bed and tried to think of everything I could to alleviate my arousal, but nothing was working.

So when I heard the shower turn on…I took matters into my own hands.

* * *

Veronica

When I was done in the shower I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out into the room to get some clothes.

I was still having a hard time walking around. I'd heard the weak in the knees analogy before, but I'd never believed it true, let alone experienced it. Well, until tonight that is.

Logan was still lying on the bed, but when he heard me walk out he sat up and just watched me with a smile on his face.

I turned to look at him. "What?"

He smiled. "You're gorgeous."

I smiled back. "You're not so bad yourself babe."

He stood up and walked towards me, only in his boxers. "Is it my turn?"

I smiled. "Yep, its all yours."

I stood there and watched in awe as he slid his boxers off and they dropped to the floor. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open.

Its not like I never seen a naked guy before, I've seen my share of movies with nude scenes. But this was different this was A. in person and B. Logan, and he was just… beautiful.

And fucking huge I might add, even flaccid he was impressive. It made my heart skip a beat and then I realized I was still staring and I looked up to see a very pleased expression on his face.

"Like what you see?"

I turned my head in embarrassment, I didn't respond so he spoke again.

"I'll take that as yes." He closed the distance between us and leaned down to kiss me.

"I'll be out in a little bit." He turned and walked away from me and when he closed the door, I removed the towel and grabbed the clothes I'd pulled from my bag, tossing everything but the panties back into the suitcase, I put them on and climbed into bed waiting for him.

All I could think was…wow.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**Author's note: The next two chapters take place in Mexico for the most part. They will return to Neptune at the end of chapter 29. These chapters take place during what would have been 'a trip to the dentist.' Chapter 30 will be the last chapter for that section and then it skips ahead a week to graduation. And as I said before that's' when the shit hits the fan. My season finale runs from chapter 30-33. **


	28. Sex, lies, and digital video

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Author's note: ****so from what I'm reading the smut is ok...so there will be more. a tiny bit in this chapter and then there is a a lot in 30. **

**also KH2009- you said you thought something was up with Mac...you would be correct and you find out in this chapter.**

I don't own veronica mars.

* * *

Sex, lies, and digital video

* * *

Mac

So sometimes you witness things that you wish you didn't.

And sometimes its even simpler than that. You merely think that you witnessed it, but you don't know for sure.

So you keep your mouth shut. And the person that experienced it never mentions it, so you forget about it.

Or at least you do until something similar happens to someone else.

Something that proves that what you witnessed really did happen. Something that could change everything.

So what do you do with information like that?

Well in my opinion; you tell the truth.

And that's what I plan to do.

As soon as I find the right time.

* * *

Logan

I'd set the alarm for 6AM, the guys and I were supposed to meet at 7 for some surfing.

When I woke up, Veronica was pressed up against me, she was using my arm as a pillow and my right hand was resting on her breast, my other hand on her lower belly.

I should have let her sleep, but I really just didn't want to.

I wanted to feel her again.

So I slid my hand under her panties and onto her, pushing my index finger into her slit and I started stroking her clit.

She moved back against me, my dick pressing against her and then she turned onto her back and smiled as my finger rubbed her sensitive button.

"Mmm. What are you doing Logan?"

I smiled at her. "Oh I think you know exactly what I'm doing." As I said it I lifted my finger from her clit and inserted it in her now wet pussy. She took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes, but when I removed my finger she opened them immediately. "Do you want me to stop?"

She didn't answer at first, instead she slid her hand over mine, pushed my finger back into her and spread her legs wider. "No, don't stop."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Whatever you say."

I moved between her legs and continued working her with my hand until she came with my name on her lips again and then she pulled me on top of her and kissed me.

I pulled back and smiled. "I love making you cum baby."

She blushed a little and said softly. "I love it too."

I rested my head on her chest and kissed the underside of her right breast as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Are you going surfing?"

I looked up at her. "Yeah. Is that ok?"

She smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. Are you gonna be ok alone?"

She laughed a little. "Yeah, I think we're just going to go souvenir shopping and sit by the pool. What time do you need to go?"

I looked over at the clock. "About 30 minutes, but I think I might go take a shower."

She sat up a little, looking at me like I was crazy. "Logan, you took a shower like 5 hours ago."

I sat up and smiled at her. "True. But my hand, and my forearm for that matter, are covered in you." She blushed a little. "Not that I'm complaining." She smiled "And I also need to go take care of something."

She looked confused. "What?"

I pointed to my painfully erect cock and she turned away. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I put my hand on her cheek. "We've been over this before baby, don't apologize, its ok. I don't expect anything more than you're willing to give. And I'm fully capable of handling this matter." I laughed a little at my choice of words and then added. "Literally."

She laughed a little too and smiled. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

I stood up, turned back to her and smiled as I pulled my boxers off and tossed them at her. "Feel like joining me?"

She caught them and laid back down and smiling. "Next time."

I went into the bathroom, closed the door and then I stopped. She didn't say **maybe** next time, she said **next** time.

* * *

Veronica

I'm fully aware of what I said. But I'm not 100% sure that I meant it...I guess we'll see.

I got up and picked out some clothes as I waited for him to get out of the shower so I could finish getting ready and I sat on the side of the bed for awhile just reliving the last few hours. It was strange, I could practically still feel his fingers inside me. I'd never felt anything like it before. Well obviously… but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the moment.

When Logan was done in the shower he walked out of the bathroom completely naked again. Not that I should be surprised, Logan is not a shy person.

I watched him get dressed and then he came over and gave me a kiss goodbye.

When he was gone I finished getting ready and texted Meg and Mac. They texted back that they would meet me in the lobby, so I got up and went to walk out the door. But I stopped as I reached the elevator and I pulled my phone back out, writing a new text, I read it twice and then pressed send.

"We miss you Case. I miss you. Come home. Our family isn't complete without you."

I still hadn't completely forgiven him, but that didn't matter, because he's family.

* * *

Logan

When I got down to the beach Wallace, Dick, and Luke were waiting for me.

They all had huge smiles on their faces and apparently I'm a moron, because I was confused.

I got to them and set my board down. But they continued to stand there and I couldn't take it anymore. "What? I know I'm pretty boys but you don't need to stare. I can give you a picture."

Wallace and Luke started to laugh and Dick looked over at them and then back at me. And then at the top of his lungs, in his best Veronica impression he yelled. "Logan! Oh my god! Logan!"

Fuck. God damn thin walls. I'd completely forgotten that their rooms were on either side of us.

I'm pretty sure that my face was red. Not because **I** was embarrassed, but for her. She would not be happy if she found out about this.

Luke slapped me on the back. "So did you get some man?"

"No, I did not **get some**."

Wallace started laughing. "Well apparently she did."

"So you guys heard everything?"

The three of them were laughing so hard they were almost on the ground and Dick nodded.

"Well I'm glad you guys find this so amusing." I wasn't exactly on the same page.

Luke looked up. "Dude, Logan, its not what happened that we find amusing. Its funny because you totally forgot that you were in a hotel with thin walls. Especially since **you** are the one who reminds us of that every time we come here."

I smiled. "Well if I were you...I wouldn't say anything to her. She won't find your humor quite so endearing."

They finally stopped laughing and Wallace just smiled. "Don't worry, **we** won't say anything."

In other words Meg and Mac will. "Fuck."

I grabbed my board, headed down to the water and they followed behind. Dick caught up to me. "So anyways, how was it?"

I looked over at him and smiled. "Dick, there are not words to describe."

He laughed. "Sure there are, would you like me to give you some examples?"

* * *

Veronica

When I got to the lobby they were waiting for me. Mac was smiling and Meg looked uneasy.

"What?"

Meg turned away and Mac's smile grew bigger. "Veronica, I have two words for you and we're gonna leave it at that."

What? "Um ok."

"Thin walls."

Its amazing what two short one syllable words can do to a person. These in particular turned my face a bright shade of red and sent my blood pressure through the roof.

"So... you guys...Um you...Um heard?"

Meg still wouldn't look at me and Mac was still smiling. "Remember, we're leaving it at thin walls V."

I truly do love these girls, they could totally be ragging on me right now but they weren't. Of course the guys might be a different story later, but oh well.

"Thanks Mac, and Silent Meg." They smiled at my eluding to her lack of comment and their similarity to the infamous Jay and Silent Bob. "I'll remember that tonight."

And then Meg finally spoke. "Thank god." Mac laughed and my heart started beating again.

And thankfully Mac changed the subject. "What should we do first?"

We both kind of looked at her as if to say 'duh.'

"Yeah forgot who I was with. So food first. Can you guys live with one meal each or do we need to find a buffet?"

Meg looked at me and with an overly excited tone she asked. "Do they have buffets in Mexico? Cuz if they do I'm so in."

* * *

Mac

After breakfast, and some shopping, we went back to the hotel and put on our swimsuits before going out to the pool.

In the rush to leave early I'd left my computer at home so I asked V if I could use hers.

She brought it down to the pool with her and handed it to me.

"Hey Mac, while you're at it can you check my virus protection?"

"Sure. Have you been having a problem?"

"Just with my email."

"K, I'll look at it."

About an hour later I had finally finished reconfiguring her virus protection and was deleting useless files when I came across a video file. It wasn't labeled and for some reason I just opened it up and played it.

At first I was surprised and then disgusted and then as I continued to watch I felt vindicated.

"Um V?" She turned to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come here for a second?" I restarted the video and paused it.

She got up and walked over, Meg followed.

She saw the video and looked at me surprised. "Um Mac I don't think Carmen would be too happy with you watching that."

"Oh no Bond, that's not what I want you to watch." I played the video. "Do you realize where this was taken?"

She looked closely. "Oh, I never noticed before. Well, probably because I didn't really watch it."

Meg moved her out of the way. "What?"

I looked at her. "It was taken at the Echolls' house during Veronica's 16th birthday party. 6 weeks before Lilly died."

Meg looked confused still. "Ok, I get that, but why is that important?"

And then Veronica saw the exact same thing that I did and she pointed at the screen. "Oh my god!"

"Exactly."

* * *

Veronica

"Tell me I did not just see that."

Mac looked up at me. "I would, but that would be a lie."

Meg didn't say a word, she just looked sick to her stomach, so I turned my attention back to Mac. "Did you know? Did she say anything to you?" She looked guilty but didn't respond so I pushed. "Mac?"

"Well she didn't **say** anything and its not that I didn't tell you, I just forgot. It was one of those things where you see it, but you aren't sure if you really saw it. You know?"

Yeah, I did. "When did you remember it?"

"Yesterday in the car, when you told us what happened with Aaron."

Well that made sense. "Is that why you were so quiet?"

"Yeah, I still wasn't sure and I didn't wanna toss it out there if I was mistaken. But when I saw this, I realized I hadn't been."

Meg sat down on the lounge with Mac and finally broke her silence. "What exactly did you see?"

"Well earlier that night I'd walked into the kitchen and they were both in there. He had his hands on her hips and his face buried in the crook of her neck. I stopped and turned around so fast that I dropped the glass I was holding. When I turned back around, they were standing two feet from each other and he was holding her necklace. He smiled at me and said 'sorry to scare you Mac, Lilly's necklace fell off and I was just going to put it back on for her.' Lilly grabbed the necklace from his hand and ran over to me pulling me out the door. She yelled thank you to him behind us and that was it. I guess I just convinced myself that I had been mistaken."

"Wow." I said and Meg nodded in agreeance.

Mac looked up at me again. "What do you think it means?"

"Well it means that we might know who the father of Lilly's baby was."

* * *

Logan

We'd spent all morning and afternoon out in the ocean and finally decided to go back to the hotel and find the girls, hoping that they hadn't gotten themselves into too much trouble.

When we got there they were waiting for us by the pool and they looked worried.

I ran straight to them and Dick, Wallace and Luke were hot on my heels. When we reached them I pulled Veronica into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong V?"

She didn't smile. "I have something to show you, but you aren't going to like it."

I sat down with her on the lounge, my arm around her and she grabbed her laptop and handed it to me. Mac and Meg brought Luke, Wallace, and Dick over to the lounge and they stood behind us.

There was a video screen on the computer and when V pressed play, Carmen popped up on the screen. I stopped it immediately. "Veronica, I don't want to see this and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me to."

She smiled slightly. "I know, but this doesn't have anything to do with Carmen. Focus your attention to this part of the video." She pointed to the upper left hand corner and put her hand over Carmen's form on the screen before she pressed play again.

When it started I continued to watch and she leaned against me. "Do you recognize where this was taken?"

"Yeah. Its at my house by the pool. That's the pool house in the left corner of the video." I stopped and looked at the decorations hanging from the roof. "Was this your 16th birthday party?"

She nodded. "Keep watching."

And then I saw it and so did Dick, Wallace, and Luke, because they all stepped away.

You could barely see it through the curtains but Lilly was standing in the pool house, unbuttoning her shirt, taking it off and then removing her bra. And just as it hit the floor, my dad came into the frame, put his hands on her chest and kissed her. By the time they were on the bed, only seconds later, I just couldn't watch anymore.

I knew why she had shown it to me, but I wasn't sure I was ready to talk about it. Her birthday had been six weeks before Lilly died and she had been six weeks pregnant. I felt sick. "Please tell me that I didn't just see what I think I just saw?"

V put her hand on mine and closed the video screen. "I'm sorry Logan."

I turned to her and pulled her closer. "Its not your fault Sugarpuss, if anything this just proves your story. Not that you needed proof."

I leaned in to kiss her and when I pulled away she rested her head on my shoulder. "Thanks Logan."

We all just sat there for a few minutes and then Dick broke the silence. "So what does this mean for the case? Isn't this like a big break? She had an affair with Aaron."

Mac put her arm around him. "Well not much of a break."

I turned around. "Mac, they don't know. I haven't told them."

V looked at Mac and nodded giving her the go ahead to release the info so Mac turned to the three guys. "This was six weeks before Lilly died."

Luke still looked confused, actually, they all did. "So?"

Mac looked nervous so Meg stepped in. "Lilly was six weeks pregnant when she died."

The uniform look of realization and shock would have been humorous if it hadn't been for the situation.

Luke was the first to speak. "So you mean that Aaron might have been the dad?"

Mac nodded and he continued. "So why doesn't this effect the case?"

I turned around then. "Because her pregnancy most likely doesn't figure in now."

"Why?"

V turned to him this time. "Because the three people that would have found motive in this all have alibis. Logan was with me, and Lynn and Aaron were in LA. So if Aaron was the father, then we're right back where we started before we knew she was pregnant."

* * *

Dick

"Dude, I think its time for some tequila."

Veronica turned and looked at me wide eyed. "Dick, that may be the smartest idea you have ever had."

"Well thanks, I try. So is that a yes?"

Everyone turned to me and smiled as Luke replied. "Hell yes."

These people would be lost without the Dick man.

* * *

Veronica

Meg, Mac and I went and got some food while the boys got the alcohol and we all met back in Dick and Mac's room about an hour later.

When I got there Logan was sitting on the couch looking strained, so I walked over to him and he smiled as he pulled me into his lap. He kissed me and then nuzzled his face in my hair. "Logan, babe, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me. "I let you live in that house with him. I let you walk around in your swim suit with him around. Take showers with him right down the hall. What if he had...if I had known.."

Fuck, I knew this would happen and for that reason alone, I almost didn't show him the video. But he needed to know, he had a right to know. But regardless of that, it wasn't his fault and I'd be damned if I let him beat himself up over it. "But you didn't, none of us did. Yeah we probably should have seen it, but he's your dad. You don't want to think badly about family. And who knows, maybe he isn't the dad."

He smiled half-heartedly. "Well yeah, that would be nice. Knowing that one of my best friends wouldn't have been giving birth to my younger sibling. But that's not the issue. The issue is that I let the most important person in my life live under the same roof as that pedophile for almost a full year. Not to mention all the times you stayed over before you moved in."

I leaned in and kissed him deeply. "All that matters now is that we know and that we won't go back. We will stay away, you will keep me safe and I will keep you safe. We'll protect each other. Just like we always have."

He pulled me tighter against him. "Why are you so good to me Veronica?"

I smiled "Because you deserve it."

* * *

Logan

Tequila is evil..

That should sum it up enough for you.

By 1AM we were all plastered.

I think Dick and I alone drank 2 bottles put together.

The girls just shared one. Which was good because tequila is just as bad, if not worse, than vodka and V is too fucking small to drink that much.

Finally around 3 AM we decided to go to our own rooms. Luke had sobered up a little and he helped Wallace to his room and then came back for me, Veronica, and Meg who had both passed out. He carried Meg to their room first and carried Veronica to ours as I stumbled behind him. I was afraid I'd drop her so he had offered.

When he left the room I closed the safety latch and jumped on the bed. I pulled the covers back, undressed Ronnie, slowly and without ease I might add, and took off my own clothes before climbing in next to her and pulling the covers over us.

She woke up momentarily, crawled on top of me with her head on my chest and then we both passed out.

* * *

Veronica

I woke up with a splitting headache.

Ok, add tequila to the list of things I'm never drinking again, I thought. But at least I didn't get sick this time, that, in and of itself was a huge plus despite the state of my mind and body.

I was lying on my stomach and when I sat up I realized I had been lying on my stomach, on Logan.

And now in my sitting position, I was straddling him.

I sat there for a second confused, not remembering how I got there and then I remembered climbing onto him.

I think my reasoning had been somewhere along the lines of wanting to be as close as humanly possible. And apparently, in my drunken state, draping my body over his was the best way to accomplish that.

As I sat there contemplating my thoughts Logan had woken up and while stretching had pulled his arms behind his head and was now presently staring at me.

When I realized that he was awake as well, I smiled at him and he smiled back before moving his gaze downwards. I followed and discovered that not only was I half naked and sitting on him, but I was sitting three inches from his erection. I blushed and he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me against him and digging his arousal into my stomach. I giggled a little as he kissed me heatedly before he pulled back and smiled.

"Sleep well Ronnie?"

"Yeah. But I have the headache from hell. You?"

He reached behind me and smiled as he grabbed my ass. "Sure did."

I moved off of him, laid down with my head resting on his chest and he put his arm around me. I wasn't sure how my clothes had disappeared so I asked. "Uh Logan? How did I end up sans clothes?"

He laughed a little. "Um I undressed you so you'd be more comfortable. I hope that was ok. I was pretty intoxicated, so my reasoning might not have been so good."

I leaned up and smiled. "No, its ok. I was worried we'd fooled around and I didn't remember, I would have felt bad. Plus I would have been a little worried that we'd given our friends another verbal exhibit of our bedroom extracurricular activities."

He laughed again. "So the girls mentioned it?"

"Yep, I take it the boys said something to you."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that what they said and what Meg and Mac said are completely different."

"Probably, but I don't want to know."

I got up to a few minutes later to use the bathroom and crawled over Logan noticing that he wasn't fashioning a large erect penis anymore. I blushed a little and he responded. "Yeah, the reminder of the thin walls took care of that quickly."

I smiled, got off the bed and when I came back out he was sitting on the edge of the mattress staring at me.

"What?"

He smiled. "Its just….I'm surprised that you're so comfortable walking around topless. I would have thought it would be a long time, if ever, that you would be so ok with it."

I smiled. "Would you like me to stop?"

He looked horrified. "No! Please god no! I was just making an observation."

I sat back down on the bed next to him and leaned into him. "Well I thought the same thing. But I think its because I feel so comfortable with you. I've never felt like that with anyone else. I know I'm safe with you." I stopped, reached up and kissed him quickly. "And this is just speculation, but I'm pretty sure that you love my body. So that adds to my self esteem."

He smiled and pulled me against him. "I don't just love your body Veronica. I'm **in** love with your body." He moved his hands down my back, over my clothed butt and then back up my side. "And when we get back to Neptune…and thicker walls… I plan to show you again and again just how much I'm **in** love with your body."

I felt something stir in my lower belly when he said it and I could feel the moisture begin to form between my legs. And I think he knew because he moved his hand to my underwear and smiled at me. "Or maybe I should just show you now." I just smiled in response and he laid me down.

He had just slid his finger inside of me when someone knocked at the door.

When we heard Wallace yell at us, Logan groaned and I really thought I might cry. "Put some clothes on and come to breakfast!"

I looked up at Logan and smiled. "How did he know we weren't dressed?"

Logan smiled back and kissed me. "Lucky guess on his part. Probably wishful thinking on Dick's."

I laughed. "He gets it enough, why does he need to live vicariously through us?"

Logan laughed again. "Are you kidding, Dick has the sexual appetite of 10 men. They should write books about him."

"Ok, more than I ever needed and/or wanted to know."

"You asked."

I kissed him and tried to get up but he pulled me back down on the bed and I smiled as I tried to get up again. "Logan, we need to get ready."

Once again he pushed me back down and smiled. "They can wait."

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**


	29. a eulogy for Mr Zappy

thanks for the reviews!

**I posted a new poll on my profile yesterday...who do you want to see Wallace hook up with in season 2? oh and as for my other poll…it is closed...Lynn will live!**

**This is just kind of a fun chapter. just some group interaction.**

**I don't own veronica mars, but god do I wish I did.**

* * *

A Eulogy for Mr. Zappy

* * *

Veronica

45 minutes after Wallace knocked on the door we met everyone down in the lobby and left the hotel to eat.

We were gonna leave after we ate but Meg wanted to go back to one of the shops we'd visited the day before, so the guys went back to the hotel and we went on another shopping expedition.

We'd just reached the shop when some guy ran right into me, shoved me to the ground and ran off with my purse.

I yelled after him but he didn't stop and no one else on the street even bothered to help.

Meg and Mac helped me off the ground and brought me over to a window ledge so I could sit down.

My knee was bleeding and I had a huge cut on my hand; so Meg pulled a scarf out of her bag and wrapped it around my hand as Mac pulled tissues out of her purse for my knee.

Meg looked concerned. "Are you ok Veronica?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah. It just hurts."

Mac got up from her position at my knee and looked concerned too. "I hope you didn't have anything important in there."

Meg gasped. "Oh no, what about your ID or your passport?"

I smiled. "No, I never carry those on me when I travel. The only ID I had in there was my fake one that Mac made me."

She smiled. "You mean the one with your married name?"

I laughed and so did Meg. "That would be the one."

Meg was still laughing a little. "What else did you have in there?"

I thought for a second. "Um some cash, my phone…fuck, Logan's phone. But those can be easily replaced." And then I groaned. "My tazer."

Meg and Mac both looked sad and Meg replied. "Mr. Zappy?"

"Yes." I crossed my arms over my chest and sulked.

Mac just laughed. "Well why don't we get back to the hotel."

I turned my bottom lip out and pouted. "Ok, but will you carry me? I'm in mourning over Mr. Zappy here."

They both laughed and Mac just shook her head. "Um no. But you can lean on us."

"Fine." I replied with and exaggerated huff.

* * *

Mac

It was actually a good thing we let her lean on us, her knee was worse than I'd thought.

When the guy knocked her over she'd landed right on the edge of the curb with her knee cap taking the brunt of her weight. By the time we got back to the hotel it was swollen to twice its size and we'd had to stop and buy another scarf for her knee to stop the bleeding.

Veronica is a tiny person, but when you have two other girls, who are on the smaller side, trying to help another down a crowded Tijuana street its slow going to say the least.

We probably should have just called one of the guys and had them come find us but we didn't want to sit on the street with a bleeding Veronica for longer than we had to. And besides, it was only 4 blocks.

When we finally reached the elevator at the hotel, all three of us let out a sigh of relief.

I looked over at V, she was looking a little pale. "You doing ok?"

"If I say no do I lose my badass rep?"

I laughed a little. "Um no."

She smiled slightly. "Then no, I'm not ok. I really need to sit down."

I looked over at Meg and she looked even more worried than I did.

She was gonna need a tetanus shot at least and its not that she was bleeding profusely but it was a fair amount.

When the elevator arrived at our floor we made it slowly to mine and Dick's room hoping that the guys were in there and not down by the pool.

When I reached into my purse, I realized I'd forgotten the key so I knocked, but there was no answer. I knocked twice more and there was still no answer and Veronica was starting to get impatient.

"Fuck!" I pulled out my phone and called Dick.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Where are you?" I tried not to sound frustrated but V really needed some help.

He sounded a little surprised by my tone. "Um, in Wallace and Luke's room. Why? What did I do?"

"Fuck, sorry Dick. You didn't do anything but I really need you to come down the hall to our room and help."

"Help with what?" He said it in his best seductive voice.

"No Dick, this has nothing to do with sex. But if you don't get your ass over here in one minute, you're cut off for a week."

I heard the phone die and then 2 seconds later the door to Wallace and Luke's room opened and Dick was running out the door towards us.

* * *

Dick

When I got off the phone with Mac I ran straight past my friends and out the door. There was no way I was forgoing sex for a week.

I ran out the door and was about halfway there when I saw why Mac needed help.

They had Ronnie propped up against the wall, she had her head resting on Meg's shoulder, blood was running down her leg and it looked like her hand was bleeding through the scarf that was wrapped around it.

I just froze, turned around and yelled. "Logan!"

I didn't wait for him, I ran the last 15 feet and when I reached them I pulled Ronnie off the wall and off of them. She was obviously in pain and I looked at Mac for answers. "What happened?"

She was about to reply when Logan got to us and pulled Ronnie out of my grasp.

He picked her up, carried her back to the room and as we followed Mac looked over at me. "I'll tell you in a second."

* * *

Meg

When we got to the room Logan had sat down on one of the beds with V and had pulled her legs over his, he'd pulled the scarf off of her hand and was cleaning the wound with some bottled water.

He looked up at us when we sat down. "So seriously. What happened?"

Veronica sat up and looked at him. "Logan I can talk you know, my vocal chords weren't destroyed in the great purse heist of 2005."

Mac and I both laughed and he smiled as did everyone else. "Sorry sugarpuss. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

She laid back on the bed with a painful sigh. "No, I was just proving a point."

Logan laughed again and looked back at us. "So what happened?"

Despite the cheery tone and smile it was obvious he was a little freaked.

I spoke before Mac could. "We had just gotten to the shop and some guy came running towards us. He went straight for Veronica, shoved her to the ground and ripped her purse off of her shoulder. She landed right on the edge of the curb on her knee."

He didn't look happy. "So how did she cut her hand?"

I went to answer but I realized I didn't know, I looked at Mac, she shrugged and then Veronica piped in. "I can answer that…" She paused for dramatic effect, or so I assumed and then finished. "It was my purse strap. I didn't let go and the metal on the strap cut my hand."

Logan leaned over, kissed her and then came back up to remove the scarf from her knee.

It looked worse that it had 10 minutes ago. It was even more swollen and now it was turning black and blue.

Luke came over and sat by me. "Why didn't you call one of us? We would have come down and gotten her instead of you two trying to drag her all the way back."

I smiled at him. "It was only 4 blocks and at first we didn't think it was that bad. It didn't start to swell like that until we were 2 blocks away and that's when we had to stop and buy another scarf for the bleeding."

Logan was trying to look at her knee but every time he came close she winced and pulled it away. "Logan stop." And then she hit him with her injured hand and screamed. "Ahhh fuck!"

Logan glanced up at Dick. "Go down to the front desk and see if they have a doctor on staff please."

Dick looked worried. "Is it broken?"

Logan turned his head back to Dick. "No, I don't think so. But I'm pretty sure she is going to need a tetanus shot."

When he said 'tetanus shot' Veronica sat straight up and tried to get off the bed falling on her ass in her attempt. "Nope. I'm fine. I don't need a shot. I'm all good here." She pulled herself up and tried to walk. "See, perfectly fine."

With in 5 seconds she'd fallen over and Logan had caught her, putting her back on the bed. We were all a little confused but laughing none the less.

Dick left the room as Logan asked smiling. "Veronica? You're not afraid of needles are you?"

* * *

Veronica

Whatever.

Me...afraid of needles…. please.

Ok.

So actually.

I am.

I know I know. Veronica Mars, superhero, is afraid of needles. But seriously there are more childish things I could be afraid of. I can't think of any right now but...anyways.

I looked up at Logan and then turned away really fast and as quietly as I could I replied. "No."

He started laughing. "Oh my god, you are, aren't you?"

I sat up again. "Shut up its not funny. They hurt."

Everyone was laughing now. "Fuck, you guys suck. I'm sitting here bleeding and you're all laughing at me. "

Logan stopped and leaned over to kiss me. "I'm sorry baby. Its just, we aren't used to you being afraid of anything."

"Whatever." I crossed my arms over my chest again and sulked.

He just smiled and looked back down at my knee. He barley touched it and I thought I was going to die. "Logan! Oww!."

Everyone else in the room started to laugh but Logan looked remorseful. "Sorry baby."

A few minutes later Dick walked back in the door with the hotel doctor. He walked over to me took one look at my injuries and went back to his bag, bringing a needle in a sterile plastic package and vial of medicine back with him.

He looked at Logan. "When was her last tetanus shot?"

Logan looked down at me and I answered. "A long freaking time ago."

The doctor smiled at me and looked back at Logan. "She definitely needs a tetanus shot then."

Logan looked down at me again but I didn't notice because I couldn't take my eyes off of the huge needle in his hand. He got closer and I turned my head hiding my face in Logan's neck. "Oh my god."

He pulled his hand up trying to sooth me by running his fingers through my hair. "Ssshhh. Its ok. I'm right here and it will be over soon."

I felt the prick and started hyperventilating. "Is it over? Tell me it's over. It needs to be over,"

I felt him lean down and kiss the top of my head. "Yeah baby, it's over." I dug my head back out of its hiding place in his neck and looked at my arm. There was a big red spot and the doctor was putting a band aid over it.

* * *

Logan

She looked up at me and with a completely serious expression she said. "I better be getting something really big and tasty to suck on for having to go through that."

I really shouldn't have laughed but I did and so did everyone else.

She'd meant a candy sucker, but that's not how it sounded to any of us. Well, except maybe Meg.

When she realized what she'd said her face turned red and she hid it in the crook of my neck again. "Shut up Logan."

"I didn't say anything." I laughed.

"Well keep it that way before you get yourself in trouble."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head again. "Anything for you baby."

I looked back at the doctor who was trying to keep a straight face, he'd been looking at her knee during the conversation. "Is it broken?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't believe so. But you will want to take her to get an x-ray when you get back to the States." He cleaned and bandaged the wounds in silence and then handed me four pills.

"Here is some anti-inflammatories and some hydrocodon for the pain. When you take her to the hospital they will probably give her more. I think the main problem is how she landed on her knee cap. it's most likely just a contusion, but she might have a hairline fracture, it's best to be sure."

I smiled "Thanks."

When he was gone she showed her face again. "Can we please go home now?"

I smiled. "Absolutely."

* * *

Veronica

Logan wasn't pissed about his phone, not that I thought he would be. He said he'd buy us new ones when we got home and he promised to buy me a new tazer too.

Once our stuff was packed and we were ready he took me right down to Mac's car and then him and the rest of the boys brought down our luggage and checked us out of the hotel.

I was a little confused as to why he put me in Mac's car. So when they brought our luggage down I grabbed his hand pulling him down to my level in the car.

"Why am I not riding with you?"

He smiled and cupped my cheek lovingly. "I promised Mac and Meg you could ride back with them. You guys are gonna leave now and they're going to take you to the hospital. We will meet you there."

I smiled. "Ok, but hurry please."

He leaned down and kissed me. "I will, I promise. I love you baby."

He kissed me again, buckled my seat belt for me and then as Mac got in and started the car, he closed the door.

* * *

Luckily the drugs were working so my pain had subsided greatly.

I'm also going to blame the drugs on the conversation that I instigated on the road.

I had to have been high to bring that up.

* * *

Mac

Veronica had been unusually quiet the entire way and she kept looking over at me with a funny look on her face.

We were 100 miles out of Neptune when she finally opened her mouth.

"Ok this serves as a preemptive apology for the conversation that's about to take place."

I just kind of stared at her for a second and Meg leaned through the passenger and driver seats so she could hear better.

"Uh, ok Veronica. Thanks for the heads up."

She smiled. "Um yeah, no problem." She didn't continue.

"So this conversation you apologized for?"

She sat straight up but looked out the passenger window. "So you know me and Logan. We um well... You know...we make out."

Meg chimed in before I could respond. "Oh yeah, we know. We've heard."

She was smiling and Veronica turned around and gave her a dirty look.

"Anyways….so you know we make out but that's it. And he, well he...Fuck."

I smirked. "Are you trying to tell me that you are getting all the kicks and he gets left high and dry?"

She blushed. "Um yeah."

"So give him a hand job."

We both turned, looked at each other and then at Meg in shock.

V spoke before I could. "I'm sorry, but did the phrase 'give him a hand job' just come out of your mouth?"

Meg smiled. "Just because I don't do it, doesn't mean I don't know about it."

I turned back to the road. "Well holy shit. I never thought that would ever happen. Hell Meg, Lilly would be proud."

Meg laughed. "Of course she would, who do you think I heard it from?"

We both laughed and I turned to V. "Well Meg's right, that is an option."

She looked a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, but I would have no idea what I was doing."

I smiled and had to keep myself from laughing because I knew for a fact that if she instigated it, Logan would walk her through it. "I'm sure Logan would be more than willing to help you along."

Veronica smiled a little. "I'm sure he would. But what if I'm not ready for something so blatantly….well..." She picked up her hands and gestured wildly with them "…hands on if you will."

I laughed at her use of words and so did Meg who once again opened her mouth.

"So dry hump."

And we are officially in the twilight zone.

Veronica's mouth dropped open. "Did you just say 'dry hump'?" Meg smiled again and Veronica finished. "I know, I know. Just because you don't do it, doesn't mean you don't know about it."

But Meg didn't respond. Instead her face turned red and she turned away from Veronica who started to laugh. "You and Leo huh? Nice Meg."

But Meg still wouldn't look at her and I gasped. "Oh my god! You and Luke!"

She turned even redder before she finally looked at us. "Oh my god, shut up you guys."

I laughed. "Wow Meg, Lilly really would be proud."

She smiled. "She would, wouldn't she."

Veronica turned back around and stared out the wind shield. "So wait, I thought you and Leo were doing really well."

"Um actually, we're taking a little bit of a break."

I turned slightly. "Oh Meg, I'm sorry."

"Its ok, it's not permanent. We're just having some issues, it's part of why he stopped by the beach the other day, he wanted to talk to me and see where we stood. But um, things just kind of happened with Luke."

"When?" Less than a week ago he was still complaining about her being with Leo.

"Um, last night, while Wallace was passed out." She looked a little guilty.

Veronica had turned around in her seat so she could see Meg better. "I want, to know, **everything**."

I laughed. "You've been spending too much time with Logan." And then I turned slightly. "But I'm with her Meg, spill."

"Well it was kind of like what happened that night with the vodka."

"What!" We both yelled.

"Oh, did I not tell you guys about that?" We just sat there in shock and didn't respond. "Sorry, I thought I had."

We weren't buying it. "Spill it Meg, now."

"Fine. Geez. Well I was really drunk and he was on the bed with me and when I drink I like to cuddle so I was lying like half on him. And then I thought it would be fun to kiss him so I did. And he apparently thought it would be fun to kiss me back."

Veronica chuckled. "Gee, I wonder why."

Meg gave her a dirty look and continued. "So it just kind of escalated from there and then, you know."

I was more than surprised, but not a 100% sure that I knew exactly what she meant by 'you know.' "Meg, what exactly did you guys do?"

She started to blush, so Veronica offered a suggestion. "How about we ask and you nod."

Meg nodded yes.

So I looked at V. "My turn first. Under your shirt?"

She nodded.

V was next. "Under the bra?"

She nodded.

My turn again. "Shirt and bra off."

She nodded guiltily.

V looked over at me and I nodded giving her the go ahead. "Hand down your pants?"

She shook her head no and I saw V breath a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

I turned again. "So let me get this straight. He took off your shirt and your bra and I'm assuming his shirt and then you dry humped."

Meg blushed again. "Um yeah that would be correct."

I looked over at V and smiled. "You know I will never be able to hear the phrases 'dry hump' or 'hand job' ever again without thinking of this exact moment."

Veronica laughed. "Um yeah, I'm right there with you."

* * *

Veronica

When we got to the hospital Meg ran in a got a nurse to bring out a wheel chair.

They took me for x-rays immediately and when they brought me back to my room or I guess curtain, Logan was there waiting for me.

He picked me up out of the chair, set me on the bed with him and kissed me lightly as he pulled me against him. "How do you feel?"

"Um better. They gave me more drugs."

He smiled and went to speak but the doctor came in, it was the same one that had been here when Logan had brought me in after my brush with the serial killer.

He shook Logan's hand. "Nice to see you again Mr. Echolls and Miss Mars."

"You too Dr. Gates." I said. "So what's the verdict?"

The doctor smiled down at me. "Well there's obviously a lot of swelling, but you didn't break your kneecap which is a good thing. I did find a very small contusion hairline fracture on the edge of your kneecap though. But it should heal easily. I'm going to write you a prescription for anti-inflammatories and pain medication and you will need to wear a removable cast for a 6 weeks. "

"A cast? Really? That sucks."

Logan laughed a little at my comment and Dr Gates clarified. "Its more like a brace and like I said, it's removable. It fits over your jeans and everything. Don't wear it in the shower, and you will either need to sit down while you're doing so or you will need help." I didn't need to look at Logan to see the smile on his face, I knew it was there. "You just need to make sure that you stay off of your feet as much as possible. You need a lot of rest, ice it often and keep it elevated."

I smiled. "Wait, does that mean that you're gonna write me a doctor's excuse for gym?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Oh, you are my favorite doctor ever!"

He laughed and Logan leaned over. "V there is only a week and a half of school left."

"So, that's a week and a half of school where I'm excused from gym."

He laughed. "You'll take it where ever you can get it, huh?"

I smiled. "Hell yeah." I turned back to Dr Gates. "So can I go home now?"

He smiled. "Sure, lets get you fitted for your cast and then we can send you on your way. And this time, I don't want to see you for a whole year, at least."

Logan and I both laughed. "We will try our best."

* * *

Logan

We were leaving the hospital when Don pulled up at the entrance and jumped out of his car looking stressed. He ran right over to V, who was trying to get used to walking with the brace, and pulled her into a tight hug. "What happened? Why didn't you call me? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

She pulled back, but he crushed her into another hug again and looked at me. "Well Logan, I'm waiting."

"She got mugged in Mexico and the prick shoved her, she has a hair line fracture and she had to get a tetanus shot. Our phones were in her purse, that's why we haven't been answering. I figured I'd call you when I got her home. How did you know we were here?"

He finally let go of her and acknowledged all of our other friends before he looked back down at her.

"Jake Kane called me and told me you'd been brought into the emergency room. He and Celeste are out of town. He was worried and so was I."

Veronica looked confused. "How did Jake know that I was here? We didn't call him."

Lamb didn't answer right away. "Uh...He pays your medical bills Veronica, they called him for your insurance information."

V just smiled. "Oh, well I guess that makes sense."

No it doesn't, I thought, I gave them her insurance information. I was about to calll him on it, but Veronica distracted me when she started talking again. "Why were you so worried and why have you been trying to reach us all day?"

Don looked nervous. "So you haven't seen the news?"

I broke in. "Mexico, remember?"

He didn't smile. "Duncan escaped from the institution."

* * *

**so what did you think? Review please!**

**Authors note: so I thought I'd let you know what will be coming up in my season 2. the first few chapters are going to be 'normal is the watchword' and 'drivers ed' I will be messing with the order of the episodes a little. 'green eyed monster' will be there but not till closer to, or after xmas. and just in case you are wondering, there will be an epiphany... **

**and in case you were wondering...the injuries that veronica suffered are possible from a fall like that. here is a little info about them.**

**A contusion (bruise) is an injury to the soft tissue often produced by a blunt force such as a kick, fall or blow. The result will be pain, swelling and discoloration. Treatment for contusions includes Rest, Ice, Compression and Elevation (R.I.C.E.). More serious contusions may need to be examined by a physician.**

**Fractures are breaks in the bone that are often caused by a blow or a fall. A fracture can range from a simple hairline fracture (a thin fracture that may not run through the entire bone) to a compound fracture, in which the broken bone protrudes through the skin. Most fractures occur in the arms and legs.**


	30. NOT A CHAPTER! AUTHORS APOLOGY!

This is not a chapter!!!

Authors note: this is an apology to my reader Melissa Gonzalez and anyone else that was offended by chapter 29.

It was **not** my intention to show Mexico in an unpleasant way. So I am sorry.

I took this chapter from a personal experience of mine that happened many many years ago, when I was in Mexico during spring break back in high school, (luckily I did not have a hairline fracture but I did have a contusion). And since it had been years since my last tetanus shot I did have to have one.

And I did research the needs for a tetanus shot before i wrote this chapter and they do recommend that you receive one before traveling out of the states, to pretty much anywhere. so i'm sorry for making it sound like it was only needed because they were in Mexico.

I also did not mean for it to seem like being mugged would only happen in Mexico. Being mugged on vacation is an extremely common occurrence that could, and does, happen anywhere.

I have no qualms or prejudice towards the country or its citizens.

This was in no way meant to offend or upset anyone. So if it did I ask for your forgiveness.

I am very sorry.


	31. Late night visitor

**thanks for all the reviews! **

**there was a great response from the last chapter...well some of it was good and some bad...but that's ok. there were a lot of reviews though so thanks.  
****I will be leaving the apology up as chapter 30 for future readers in order to keep from having the issue repeated.**

**lets see, what else...there is a lot of smut in this chapter...um, like a lot...like you could safely say that about 40 percent is smut or smut related. and I hope its good. you'll just have to let me know.**

**Not like you don't already know this, but just in case, I don't own veronica mars, I just wish I did.**

* * *

Late night visitor

* * *

Don

I made Veronica ride back over to Casey's with me. I hadn't seen her in weeks and I had been worried to death so I wanted to make for certain she was ok.

Logan begrudgingly let her ride with me and when he put her in the cruiser, he leaned in and kissed her, much to my surprise. So on the drive over I inquired about it. "So are you and Logan **finally** dating?"

She blushed and smiled. "Um….did I forget to mention that?"

"Yes, you did. But I forgive you...just this once. When did this start?"

"A little over a month ago."

"How?"

"Um, it's a long story can I tell you another time?"

I laughed "Only if you promise to actually tell me."

She smiled. "I promise. Don why were you so worried about Duncan having escaped? I mean this is Duncan Kane we're talking about, we've been friends since we were five."

I was fully aware of that but he'd been in a catatonic state for a year and a half. He had woken up two months ago, Veronica and everyone just didn't know it, and from what I'd heard from the Kane's, he wasn't the same Duncan. Could you blame the guy though? He finally gave an alibi but it wasn't enough. He said he just found her there. It didn't help his case at all.

But on the bright side…the revelation about Duncan escaping kept her from asking anymore questions about Jake and Celeste being called by the hospital. This was neither the time nor place to give her that information and it wasn't my information to give anyways.

"V, he's been in a mental institution for almost two years, he might not be the same guy you remember. I just want you to promise me that if he contacts you, that you will be careful and you will call me. You know I'm on his side V, you can trust me."

She turned to look at me with a surprised expression. "Don of course I trust you and you know I would call. Don't worry."

Easier said than done.

When we got to Casey's, Logan was waiting. He helped her out of the cruiser, carried her upstairs and then came back down to talk to me. I told him the full story, including the part about Duncan waking up and he promised to keep me posted if he showed up.

I was surprised that he didn't bring up the Kane situation either. I knew he hadn't bought it, I could tell by the look on his face. But I figured he had other things on his mind, or I guess I should say other people, as always.

Before I left, I stopped him and put my hand on his shoulder in an almost fatherly gesture. "Hey Logan?"

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Keith would have been thrilled. You know that right?"

He smiled. "I do now and that means a lot."

I smiled back at him. "It should."

* * *

Logan

When Don left I went back inside, everyone else had headed home since they had school tomorrow, Ronnie and I weren't planning on going.

As I climbed the stairs to the guest room we were using I thought about what Don had said.

Keith had always been good to me, more than good actually. He treated me like a son, more than my own father ever had and he flipped out a lot less than most dads would have over mine and Ronnie's sleepovers.

I thought it was funny, I guess he must have known too. It made sense, everyone did and it made me feel even better about my relationship with Veronica. Because I knew that wherever he was, we had his blessing.

When I got to the room and opened the door, I found Veronica lying on her back on the bed with her leg up in the air trying to get the brace off. "Baby, what are you doing?"

She looked over at me in frustration. "Don't you mean, what am I trying and not succeeding in doing?"

I went over to the bed and sat next to her. "Sure."

"I want this thing off, I will never be able to get comfortable tonight with it on."

I smiled. "You aren't supposed to wear it to bed anyways V."

She gave me one of her 'duh' looks. "Hence the trying to remove it part babe."

I reached up, pulled her leg down, removed the cast and then she sat up, smiled, tilted her head and in a seductive voice said. "Wow, you are** so good** at removing things, feel like continuing?"

I smiled as visions of her naked running through my head. The mischievous look she had on her face just made it better.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" I knew I was, but I wasn't the one with a contusion and hairline fracture.

"Didn't you tell me that you were going to show me over and over again just how in love you are with my body when we got home to thicker walls?"

I pressed her back down on the bed and leaned over to kiss her. "I did say that didn't I. Well, I better make good on that."

I rolled over on top of her minding her knee and then got up quickly walking over to the door. She sat up, looking confused. "Um…What…?.. Wait."

I turned back and smiled. "Don't worry baby, I'm just locking the door and turning on some music, this isn't our house remember?"

And just like that, the confusion was gone. "Oh yeah, good point."

I walked over to the TV and turned it on, switching to one of the On Demand music channels and then went back to her. When I got there I pulled my shirt over my head, then removed hers and I reached behind her, unfastened her bra, pushed her back on the bed and removed it from her body.

I moved her further onto the bed, climbed on top of her, leaned in and brought my lips to hers as I cupped her right breast. After parting her legs carefully, I settled between them, pulling her good leg around my waist and grinding in to her with my semi-aroused cock. She took in a sharp breath as I brought my lips back to hers.

After a few minutes I moved my mouth from hers, kissing my way down to her chest and taking her left nipple into my mouth. I moved back a little and settled my hand over her shorts pressing into her making her back arch slightly and pushing her breast further into my mouth. I smiled over her, moved back up, kissed her again and whispered in her ear. "What do you want Ronnie?"

She had her arms around my neck and she pulled me to her for another kiss., but didn't respond.

"Tell me what you want baby."

She opened her eyes slightly. "You know what I want Logan."

I moved my hand to the button on her shorts and unbuttoned it and then unzipped them. "Is this what you want?"

Her eyes were closed again. "Yes." Was all she said.

"What else do you want V? I wanna hear it."

She opened her eyes again and with a nervous tone she answered. "I want...I want to feel your hand on me."

I smiled and kissed her again. "Your wish, is my command."

I reached down and lowered my hand into her shorts under her panties and over her soft curls, sliding my fingers over her very wet slit before pressing my index finger inside of her and my thumb onto her clit. She moaned and bucked against my hand as I added a second finger. "More Logan."

I smiled and kissed her again as I began working my her with my fingers. I couldn't believe how wet she'd gotten, my hand was soaked in her and it made me want to taste her even more. So I removed my hand from her, brought it up to my mouth and licked my fingers clean as she watched, making my dick even harder. "Fuck Ronnie, you taste so fucking good."

She just smiled looking a little embarrassed and I moved my hands back down to her shorts. But when I went to slide my hand into them she moved both of them to the sides of her shorts and helped me push them down a little. "Do you want me to take them off?"

She just nodded. So I slowly slid them down her body and tossed them on the floor. When I came back to her I kissed her again, leaving a trail of kisses all the way from her lips to her stomach, stopping at her navel. I moved my hand back under her panties and inserted my finger into her again finding the same rhythm from before. She spread her legs wider for me and moaned as my finger slid in and out of her warm center. I continued my ministrations as I moved back up her body bringing my lips back to hers.

After a few seconds she pulled away. "Take them off."

"Take what off baby?"

She gave me the 'duh' look again. "What do you think?"

Well there was still a lot I could take off. "My jeans or your panties?"

She kissed me again and smiled. "Both Logan."

When she said it my heart skipped a beat and I groaned. "Are you positive that's what you want?"

"Yes." She replied. "No sex but….." I slid a second finger into her making her gasp.

"I got it baby." I leaned in, kissed her again and then sat up on the bed and removed my fingers from her making her whimper. "Don't worry baby, I'll be back." I hooked my fingers into the sides of her panties, slid them over her hips, down her legs and on to the floor and then I stared down at her. I could barley breath, naked Veronica was probably the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. "God Veronica, you are so beautiful."

She smiled at me and I stood up not breaking eye contact with her as I removed my jeans. When I got back on the bed I skimmed over her grinding my erection against her center making her legs spread apart again and I brought my lips back to hers kissing my way back down her body again until I was on my knees in between her legs.

I slid two fingers into her again and when her walls began to contract a few minutes later, I removed my other hand from her tit and started rubbing her sensitive nub making her cum almost immediately. "Oh Logan. Fuck. Logan."

As her body shuddered from her orgasm I leaned over, still working her with my fingers and kissed her lower belly.

I couldn't help myself, so I parted her lips with my fingers and ran my tongue over her clit making her scream and shudder again. "Logan! Ohh!"

"Did that feel good baby?" Her eyes were closed and she didn't reply but she was smiling. "Do you want me to keep going?"

She grabbed my hand, pulled me up to her and answered in a breathy tone. "No, but maybe next time."

I kissed her as she brought her good leg around my waist and started moving her body against mine. The moisture from her pussy was beginning to soak through my boxers, I could feel it on my dick and it sent a shock wave through my body. "Holy shit V."

"I want you to cum Logan."

My dick jumped at her words. "Fuck, seriously?"

"Yes. Please."

I started grinding against her, my cock sliding over her slit and occasionally pressing on her clit making her moan in pleasure. Every word and or sound she made helped push me over board, I started thrusting against her faster and soon we were both moaning.

"God baby, I fucking love you."

I couldn't take much more, I was nearly there, so I moved my hand between us and pressed down on her bundle of nerves with my thumb. "Veronica, I want you to cum with me."

She moaned again at my words, "Logan."

"Cum with me baby." I pinched her clit between my thumb and forefinger and a few seconds later, we both found our release. "Fuck Veronica! God damn!" "Logan, baby!"

I laid there on top of her for a few minutes before I leaned up, kissing both of her breasts on the way to her lips.

I put my hand on her cheek and she smiled at me. "I love you Logan."

"I love you more."

We got up a little while after that and I carried her to the bathroom to help her get cleaned up as I did the same. I tossed my boxers in the hamper and didn't bother putting clothes back on, neither did she.

We went back to the bed and fell asleep naked in each others arms.

* * *

I was awakened later that night by Ronnie elbowing me in the ribs.

I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Baby, there are more creative ways to wake me up you know."

Her response was quiet but frantic. "Logan, there's someone in the house."

I shot straight up and pulled her behind me. "What!"

She nodded. "I heard the front door open and I heard someone on the stairs." She looked a little freaked.

"Ok, I'm gonna go check." I went to get off the bed and she pulled me back.

"No."

I put my hand on her cheek. "Its ok. I'll be careful."

I got off the bed, put on a pair of boxers and was about to open the door when she stopped me. "Uh Logan?"

I turned. "Yeah?"

She gestured at her naked body. "Can you grab me some clothes? If it **is** an intruder, I really don't want to be in bed, naked and alone."

Fuck, I hadn't thought of that. I actually couldn't believe it hadn't crossed my mind. The one time my insane jealousy and need to keep her fully covered around other people would have been warranted and I needed **her** to remind me.

Ronnie being found like that would not be a good situation, so I went into her suitcase, grabbed a pair of underwear, some shorts and a tank and went back over to the bed. I pulled the covers back and pulled her to me to dress her. She smiled. "I can do it myself you know."

I smiled back and kissed her. "I know, but I want to do it."

She laid back down and pulled my hand on to her stomach. "Well if you insist."

"Fuck, if you don't stop that, I won't be investigating anything but your body for the next three days."

She smiled mischievously. "And what would be so bad about that?"

I moved her leg to the side and hovered over her. "Absolutely nothing." But just as I was about to kiss her I heard a loud bang coming from the hallway.

She froze. "Logan?"

"I know."

I quickly helped her dress and put her brace back on and then carried her to the bathroom. "Lock the door. Don't let anyone but me in."

She nodded and when I closed the door, I walked over to the bedroom door and listened, I didn't hear anything else so I unlocked it and stepped out into the hallway.

It was dark but my eyes adjusted quickly so I could maneuver my way down the hallway towards the stairs.

I was halfway down them when I heard noises in the kitchen. I crept silently along the wall and grabbed the baseball bat that Luke had thankfully, just left at the bottom of the stairs after his final game of the season and rounded the door to the kitchen finding my self face to face with...

"Fuck, you scared the crap out of us."

* * *

Veronica

I hate having limited mobility.

It makes everything harder. I can't do stuff for myself and I get left behind when weird shit happens.

I sat there for something like 20 minutes waiting for Logan to come back and the longer I waited the more worried I got. I hadn't heard anything else and I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

And then I heard voices in the bedroom and I froze.

"Veronica open the door." It was Logan and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Is it safe?"

I heard him laugh. "Always was."

I hobbled to the door, unlocked it and then I turned the knob. Luke was standing in the doorway next to Logan.

I flung myself into his arms. "Oh thank god Luke! I thought there was some sex crazed maniac in the house."

Luke laughed. "No, as far as I know Dick is at home."

The three of us laughed and Logan helped me wobble back over to the bed. "So anyways, what exactly are you doing here Luke?"

He smiled. "Um, moving in for awhile."

I was confused. "Why?"

"Well as you know the parentals are divorcing and I can't deal with the screaming anymore. Is it cool if I take one of the other guest rooms? I know its not your house and I know Case wouldn't mind, but you two are living here right now, its only right to ask."

I smiled and looked at Logan. "I already told him it was cool V."

"Of course its ok. But what was with the noise?"

"Sorry, I was bringing some of my stuff in, I didn't realize I was being so loud, guess I should have waited till tomorrow."

"Ya think?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Well I'm taking the guest room all the way at the end of the hall."

"Why so far away?" He smiled and Logan turned his head. "Oh yeah, well that's probably a good idea."

He gave me a hug and after he left the room, Logan came back over and laid down next to me on the bed. His stillness lasted about 45 seconds before he took my brace off and then moved his hands to my shorts.

I smiled. "And what do you think you're doing?"

He smirked at me. "You only needed clothes because you thought it was an intruder, it wasn't, so I'm getting you naked again."

He reached up and kissed me and I had no intention of stopping him. "Oh, well, ok then. But I better not be the only one."

I watched as he slowly undressed me, then tossed his boxers onto the floor and then we both slid under the covers. He pulled me up against him, my back to his front, kissed me and then we both went back to sleep.

* * *

Duncan

I had stayed in the shadows when Luke had shown up. I hadn't been expecting him and his arrival ruined my plan.

The first few noises V had heard were caused by me intentionally, I wanted to get Logan out of the room so I could talk to her alone. I figured if they thought there was an intruder Logan would go to investigate leaving me at least 10 minutes to try to get her to help me,.

But then Luke showed up and Logan did leave the room to investigate, but that left me two people to worry about and Logan was enough to deal with, I didn't need to try to get around both of them. And I knew for a fact that neither of them would be on board with my plan.

I probably should have just revealed myself, they're my friends after all. Or at least they used to be.

And I knew that Veronica had been trying to prove my innocence. But a lot of good that had done so far. I'd wasted away in that institute for a year and a half before I woke up and tried to clear my own name. I should have told them the truth. That I thought I knew who had killed Lilly and that I'd felt such remorse for not being able to stop it that I just couldn't function.

But if I had…the justice that would have been brought down on her killer wouldn't have fit the crime.

I was bound and determined to make sure that he got what was coming to him.

But first I needed proof that my assumption was correct. That would be the easy part.

Because second…I needed bait.

And that's where Veronica came in. And that's exactly why Logan wouldn't be on board with my plan.

But if I wanted my life back…sacrifices would need to be made.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**authors note: so just to make this clear I'm not making Duncan a villain...well yet...I might...you never know. if you aren't aware of it already I'm not a Duncan fan. you will not be seeing a lot of him but he is present for my season finale. as of now duncan wants his life back but he also wants revenge and he thinks he knows how to get it. and he is going to make a big mistake...**

**also...I'm going to be honest and let you all know that I have been completely unmotivated to write for season 2. I haven't written anything in over a week. so I really need some encouragement. I will be sticking with the posting every other day for the next two weeks. i only have 10 chapters saved and if I post everyday there is no telling how long you will have to wait and I know that most of you really like how often I post so I would like to keep it that way.**

**that having been said I will be going on vacation the 19th-30th of this month. I do not know if I will have internet access. which means that there might be a big gap between chapters. but that also may be a good thing because it will give me a chance to write more.**

**I have also changed some chapters around. obviously the chapters are numbered one off now but I decided to split 1 chapter from my season finale into 2, you'll understand when you read it. they will be short chapters but suspenseful. so after this chapter...32-35 will be the season finale. and then the epi/pro for season 1 & 2 will be chapter 36. chapter 37 will be the beginning of season 2. A lot happens in the first few chapters since it will be really setting up the season which means lots of exposition.**


	32. Secrets and surprises

**thanks for all the reviews! and all the encouragement!**

**I'm feeling a lot better about my ideas for season 2 now! Don't forget about my poll for wallace in season 2! I'd love to hear your thoughts on who he should hook up with!**

**This is the first chapter of my season finale. the first few sections are a lead in and then it begins. **

**lots of smut in this chapter, just to warn you, and I'm really not sure if its any good this time so you will have to let me know. **

**I don't own vm….blah blah blah.**

* * *

Secrets and surprises

* * *

1 week later

End of may

* * *

Logan

Graduation is tomorrow and we still haven't heard from Casey.

Which upsets me. Maybe he decided not to come back after all. He promised he would, but I'm losing faith.

Veronica's investigation into Lilly's death has hit a stand still, all of her leads have become dead ends. I'm beginning to lose faith there as well.

And even though Duncan has escaped from the institution, no one has seen hide nor hair of him.

On top of all of that, Veronica is still hobbling around in that god forsaken cast. Of course it gives me an excuse to carry her around, so I'm not complaining too much about that. I'm down for any chance I have to touch her. But its frustrating for her…and that bothers me.

Everything feel so strange.

And as happy as I am in my life with Veronica and my friends...I can't help but feel like something bad is on the horizon.

* * *

Veronica

Ok, don't get me wrong, I love Luke, but here's the thing...

Logan and I have gotten very used to having an entire house to ourselves. With his parents out of town so often, we became very spoiled.

And now that we are living at Casey's…with Luke.

We are **never** alone.

Every time we've even gotten close to having some 'fun'. He shows up, or knocks on the door, or bugs us in some shape or form.

Its starting to agitate me and I'm pretty sure Logan feels the same way. Wait, I **know** that he feels the same way, this is Logan we're talking about after all.

If I don't do something it'll be a week before we get to be alone again.

Tomorrow, after graduation, Luke's parents are throwing him a grad party and then the next day all of us are sailing to Catalina on Logan's yacht for the entire week.

I really need some Logan and Veronica time.

So I've made the executive decision to do something about it.

When we got home from school today Luke was in the living room playing video games with Wallace. Wallace left two hours ago and now its just the three of us, so when Logan got up to get something to drink, I made my move.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah V?"

"Aren't you bored?"

He turned to me with a suspicious look. "Um...no….why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe you were tired of hanging around here all the time, just playing video games and hanging with us, doing absolutely nothing."

He smiled. "Well not really. And I don't **just** hang out with you two, everyone else comes over here as well."

"I know. But maybe you should go out. Maybe see what Meg is doing. Or what about Dick? You could go do some night surfing."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He smiled knowingly, he was totally on to me.

"Me? No, never. I'm just trying to help you live your life. Fly by the seat of your pants. Spontaneity is all the rage these days. All the kids are doing it."

He laughed at my last comment. "Doing it huh? I know what you're doing Veronica. You want me to leave so you and Echolls can dirty."

I smiled. "Did I say that? No. I'm just suggesting that you go have some fun. I think you deserve it."

"Oh sure." He smiled at me in disbelief. "I'll make you a deal V."

Ok, I'll bite. "I'm intrigued. Tell me of this deal you are offering."

"I'll leave. All night. You'll have the entire house to yourself until 10 AM tomorrow."

"In exchange for?"

He smiled devilishly. "Work some of your Mars magic with Meg."

That shouldn't be too hard…in theory of course. "Mars magic granted. But there's no guarantee you know."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that…but I also know that she listens to you and respects your opinion. So just, do your best."

I smiled. "Will do."

He smiled back at me, gave me a hug before he headed for the door and then he turned around and winked. "Have fun."

I waved at him and smiled again. Oh I plan to.

The second I heard the front door close I yelled for Logan. "Loooooggggaaaan!"

He came running out of the kitchen looking worried. "What's wrong?"

I smiled. "Nothing."

He scanned the room and didn't see Luke. "Where'd Luke go?"

"He left. Something about flying pants and spontaneity." I replied nonchalantly.

He smirked, yeah, he totally wasn't buying it. "You got rid of him, didn't you?"

"And if I did?" I leaned toward him seductively.

He walked over to the couch, knelt in front of me and ran his hand up my inner thigh, leaning in close to whisper in my ear. "I'd be prepared to thank you vigorously."

He trailed kisses from my ear down to my neck and then back up to my lips, making my breath catch in my throat. "Then you….mmm…better be prepared to make good on that. Because he is gone for the whole night."

He pulled back and smiled. "You, are a goddess."

He threw me over his shoulder, ran up the stairs two at a time and when we got to our room he set me on the bed, went back to lock the door and then turned on some music.

I smiled. "He's gone for the night remember?"

He smiled back. "Just in case."

He walked back over to me, removed my cast and sat down next to me pulling me into a deep forceful kiss. I moved onto his lap straddling him as best I could with my knee and pulled his shirt over his head. I moved my hands over his chest, my fingers splayed against his skin and pushed him back onto the bed.

Leaning down I kissed my way from his navel back to his lips making him shudder as his hands trailed down cupping my ass and sliding me up his body until I could feel his length against me. He bucked his hips, pressing his erection harder into me and making me gasp as he moved his hands up to my hips and then slowly up to unbutton and remove my shirt, my bra following immediately.

I pulled his hands to my breasts and he kneaded them as I began rocking back and forth against him.

Logan sat up, flipped us over, moved off of me, stood between my legs next to the bed and leaning over me, he trailed his hands from my collar bone down to my shorts, quickly removing them and leaving me only in my underwear. I guided his hand over them and moaned when he pressed his thumb against my clit.

* * *

Logan

I continued to slide my hand over her covered center as she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants sliding them off my hips and down my legs.

As she pulled me down to her and began assaulting my stomach and chest with her lips, I slid my hand under her panties and inserted a finger into her warmth. "Logan." She moaned. I knelt down bringing myself even with her and brought one of her legs up to me. I kissed every inch of her from her foot to the top of her inner thigh, the wet spot on her underwear growing with every kiss and then moved to her other leg, being careful of her knee, and repeating my actions.

When I reached her inner thigh I moved my mouth over her center and nuzzled against her taking in her scent. She moved up resting herself on her elbows quickly gasping. "Oh my god."

I looked up and smiled, watching her face as I slid her panties off, revealing her warm wet center to me.

I was practically drooling as I slid my fingers over her pink slit and pushed my finger inside of her making her buck against my hand, and I watched in awe as she began trailing her fingers over her erect nipples pinching and massaging them. A sight that made me grow harder with her every movement.

I continued working her with my finger and slowly added another one until my hand was covered in her. I stood up slightly, leaning over her and bringing her lips to mine as I continued my ministrations. She moved into my kiss and I pulled away trailing my lips down her body, I pushed her hands out of the way and assaulted her taut peaks with my mouth making her moan again and grasp the back of my head.

As I continued my way down her body, she returned her hands to her tits and when I reached her belly I stopped and looked up at her.

I slid a third finger into her making her scream my name and shift under me. "Logan! Oh!"

I wanted to taste her so badly I couldn't take it anymore. "Baby, I want to taste you. I need to taste you."

She just smiled and didn't respond.

I began moving my lips lower until my mouth was resting over her soft curls. "Veronica tell me its ok." I said forcefully.

I pressed my thumb against her clit making her spring up slightly and gasp again and then I pressed her back down on the bed. "Ronnie?"

"Yes, please."

That was all I needed to hear and I removed my hand from her making her whimper. "I promise it will be worth it baby."

I lowered my mouth over her center and gently kissed her before I ran my tongue over and into her slit. I circled her clit with my tongue and her breath started coming out in short pants. By the time I slid my tongue inside of her, she was practically cooing and I almost lost it. "Fuck baby. You taste fucking incredible." I never wanted to come up again. Her juices flowed over my tongue and my dick leapt as I continued to lap at her wet folds. I continued my assault on her with my tongue and when I knew she was close I moved back to her clit licking and nibbling on it as I returned my finger to her. I twisted it inside of her, adding a second finger as I felt her muscles begin to contract and curled them inside of her as I sucked on her nub. When she came it was harder and longer than ever before. "Ahhh! Oh my god! Fuck! Logan!" Her body shuddered against me as she rode out her orgasm with my fingers and lips still attached to her.

When she had finally come back to earth I moved back over her bringing her lips to mine, my face covered in her. It brought me even more pleasure knowing she could taste herself on my tongue.

I moved to the crook of her neck and brought my hands to her breasts twisting her nipples between my fingers. "Did you enjoy that baby?"

She answered me softly, her breathing still irregular. "Um..Uh..Wow."

I smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." She pushed me onto my back, rolled over on top of me and sat up straddling me with her wet pussy directly over my cock and she began rocking her body against me. "Fuck V."

I grabbed her ass and began guiding her rhythm, and when the moisture from her pussy soaked through my boxers on to my dick, I groaned and she began rocking faster. It was a beautiful sight, Veronica naked on top of me, trying to please me. It was like a fucking dream come true.

I sat up, my hands still cupping her ass and bringing her chest flush against mine, I forced my mouth over hers and we both began to moan.

When I was close to my release I moved my hand between us and pressed on her clit making her scream. "Logan!"

"Fuck Veronica. Are you close?"

"Yes."

"Cum with me baby."

I pinched her clit and seconds later we both came yelling each others names.

We stayed there like that as we both came down from our pleasure induced highs and when I fell back against the bed I brought her with me resting her on my chest.

She slid up my body until we were face to face, leaned in and kissed me before pulling back and smiling. "That, was fucking amazing."

I smiled. "You can say that again."

We laid there like that for while. Her on top of me with my arms holding her tight and then she sat up and rocked against me, causing my dick to harden again. I sat up on my elbows and smiled.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I said jokingly.

She bucked her hips against me hard and I drew in a quick breath.

She smiled. "I hope you aren't tired babe. Because I'm not even close to being done with you."

Fuck, I love this woman. "Like I said before…you are a goddess."

She leaned in and kissed me. "And as I've proclaimed many times…you are definitely a god."

* * *

Veronica

Later as I laid in his arms I was beyond content.

Laying in bed with his naked body spooned behind mine made me feel more alive than I ever had before.

And I realized something.

That I'm ready.

When we got back from Catalina I would to give myself to Logan.

All of myself.

* * *

Logan

When we woke up the next morning I kissed her lightly and got up to take my shower.

I'd been standing under the water for only a couple minutes when I felt her hands on my hips and I turned to face her smiling.

"Well this is a surprise."

She smiled. "Happy early birthday babe."

I leaned down and kissed her.

I made her cum twice in the shower, the second time on the floor of the shower where I found my own release as well.

And when we were done, we washed each other and I helped her shampoo and condition her hair.

When we left the shower I was still in shock from the intimacy of the moment and then I realized something as I watched her dress.

She's ready.

And one of the biggest smiles I've ever had spread across my face. I really truly do love this girl, and I can't wait to show her just how much I love her.

* * *

Veronica

Luke was true to his word, when we came downstairs at 9:30, he showed up a half hour later. But he wasn't alone.

Everyone else was with him.

We spent the day by the pool, laughing and joking.

And then at 4PM Luke left for the high school and the rest of us got ready for graduation.

When we arrived at the school I couldn't help but feel a little sad. Casey hadn't shown up; he wouldn't be graduating with Luke, he wouldn't be celebrating with us, his family.

We sat there on the ground level of the bleachers and cheered for the friends who's names were called.

When they announced Luke we all stood up and gave him a standing ovation. He ran onto the stage and grabbed his diploma pointing at us.

When they got to the last row my heart ached.

How could he have missed it?

When they announced the last person I almost started to cry and Logan grabbed my hand.

But just as I thought it was over Clemmons announced one last name.

"Casey Gant."

We all stood up as people clapped and we watched as Casey walked from behind the stage to receive his diploma.

He jumped up on to the stage and shook Clemmons' hand as we all yelled for him and when he walked back down, he came straight to us.

Logan let go of my hand and I jumped into Casey's arms.

"Did you miss me Mars?" He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes. You're never leaving again."

* * *

Logan

Sure I could have been jealous. Maybe I should have been. But I wasn't.

I know I know, I'm always jealous, so why not now? I didn't really have a reason to be jealous.

I'd already won her heart.

And sure, he would always have a small piece of it, all of our friends would. But he would never hold her heart the way I do.

After the ceremony was over we all retreated to the quad where we took hundreds of pictures and everyone greeted Casey with open arms.

We were finally all back together and it felt good. But my worrisome feelings about the future were still there, I just couldn't seem to shake them. So I tried my hardest to just enjoy what was going on and not think about it.

I decided to head back to Casey's to get changed as Casey, Luke, Wallace and Dick headed over to Luke's parents for the party.

Veronica was taking Meg and Mac over to Meg's to get ready for the party there and I caught up to her before she drove off.

I leaned in the car and kissed her. "I love you, Veronica Mars."

She smiled. "Not as much as I love you."

* * *

Veronica

We'd been at Meg's for an hour when she proclaimed that we were in need of some pre-gaming. Luke's influence was definitely starting to show through.

Mac and I sat there and watched her as she unscrewed the grate off of the air vent and pulled a bottle of tequila out of it.

I smiled. "You learned that from Lilly."

She laughed. "What didn't I learn from Lilly and shhhh my parents can't find out. It's a secret."

I went to respond but stopped.

_I have a secret. A good one._

Oh my god.

Why didn't I ever think to look there?

I stood up, grabbed my purse and made it to my car as fast as I could with my cast.

Mac and Meg followed and watched me get in, Mac looked concerned.

"Veronica, where are you going?"

"To the Kane's. Call Logan and tell him to meet me there."

* * *

Casey

We'd been at the party for an hour when my phone rang, it was Meg so I answered immediately.

"Hey Meg, what's up, are you guys on your way?"

"Um...no."

I was confused. "Ok, why?"

"Well Veronica hauled ass out of here about 10 minutes ago. She said she was going to the Kane's and she wanted us to call Logan but we can't reach him."

My heart stopped. She went alone… I didn't know why I was so worried by that but I was. I just knew that something was wrong.

"Meg, keep trying to reach Logan, I'm on my way there now. I'll send Luke to get you guys."

I hung up the phone and grabbed Luke's arm, he turned to look at me surprised.

"Go to Meg's and get her and Mac." And then I turned to Wallace. "If Logan shows up here tell him to head straight to the Kane's."

Wallace looked beyond confused. "Casey, the Kane's are here."

"I know." I didn't have time to explain and I couldn't help but sound frustrated. "Just do it ok!"

"Ok." He threw up his hands in surrender.

I ran out to my Porsche and drove towards the Kane's house.

* * *

45 minutes earlier

* * *

Logan

I was heading out the door to get to the party when Weevil showed up.

I was more than surprised to see him.

"Paco. How can I help you?"

"Your girl made me a fake ID. I need it now or I would have waited."

I smiled begrudgingly, she had mentioned that earlier. "Oh yeah, right, follow me."

I led him through the house to the kitchen table where Veronica had set up her 'home office'. Weevil stood there and watched as I rifled through everything and still didn't find his ID and then I remembered seeing it on our dresser.

"I know where it is, I'll be back."

As I walked away I heard him respond. "Times a wastin' rich boy. I've got places to be."

When I came back downstairs with his ID in hand a few minutes later he was gone.

And on top of all of the files was the ticket Lilly had gotten in V's car.

"Fuck!"

I went to pick up my phone to warn Casey when I saw something in one of the pictures that we hadn't seen before. There were three pictures, one showing the front of the car, one showing the inside and one showing the top of the car and part of the one behind it.

I knew what Keith's lead had been.

It didn't have anything to do with Casey or what was going on in that car.

It had everything to do with the car behind them.

The car with the license plates reading ECHOLLS1.

I ran out the door, got into my truck and went straight to my house.

* * *

Weevil

Fucking Casey Gant.

He was supposed to be in Aspen.

But obviously he wasn't.

I knew about him and Lilly and lets just say, I hadn't handled it well. She was mine.

I warned him to stay away from her and he obviously hadn't listen.

When I left the house I got on my bike and made some calls.

I was gonna find him.

And I was gonna teach him a lesson.

* * *

**so what did you think? Review please!**

**Authors note: so I will be posting the rest of season 1 and the epi/pro for season 1 and 2 before I go on vacation. that way you won't be left wondering what happened or what will be happening in season 2. Since I already have the first 6 chapters for season 2 written, this will give me the opportunity to still have a week after my vacation to write more so there won't be a large gap in updates when I get back. **

**oh and someone asked me a while back if cassidy is going to be evil in season 2. I honestly haven't decided yet. but I will tell you that he will be playing the part of the pesky little brother. kendall will be the same gold digging slut she was on the show. and jackie who will make an appearnce even if you don't choose her for wallace will be true to character as well**


	33. We all fall down

**thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

We all fall down

* * *

Logan

I drove straight to my house.

My parents had come home the day before and my mom had come over to visit us earlier in the day, I needed to get her out of there and away from him.

I pulled up in front of the house and ran in to find her standing at the top of the stairs, on her way to Luke's party. I could tell by the look on her face that she was surprised to see me.

"Logan honey, what are you doing here?" I knew I looked stressed and worried and it was obvious that she had noticed and before I could respond, she continued in a leery tone. "What's going on Logan?"

I started to head towards her and spoke to her in a cautionary voice. "Mom, you need to get out of the house, I need you go to Lamb and tell him that I know who killed Lilly. Tell him to come here and tell him to hurry."

The look of surprise on her face turned to one of confusion. "Why does he need to come here? Who killed her?"

As soon as I went to answer her, I saw my dad come up behind her and without a second thought, he pushed her as I watched in horror from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom!" I yelled for her as she tumbled down the stairs landing halfway down the staircase. I ran to her, she was still breathing and I thanked god.

I looked up to see my dad just standing there with an evil smile, showing no remorse for what he had done and with rage running through my veins, I went straight for him.

He swung at me, the force knocking me back against the railing and I balled my fist, hitting him back unable to hide my anger. "You mother fucker! I know you killed her!"

He didn't respond, he just hit me again and I returned the blow pushing him back against the wall. We continued to fight until he had me pinned up against the wall, crushing his forearm against my throat.

He leaned in and hissed his words at me. "Its really too bad Logan. You're my son, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with you like this." I tried to hit him again but he grabbed my arm and continued. "But then maybe this is a good thing. Now you won't get in the way."

I didn't know what he meant. He'd already killed Lilly and tried to kill my mom, what else could I get in the way of? I choked out my reply angrily. "In the way of what?"

He just smiled and I knew.

He was going after Veronica and I lost it. I pushed him off of me and yelled. "Stay away from Veronica! I'll fucking kill you if you touch her!"

He replied still smiling as I lunged at him. "Once again Logan, I'd like to see you try."

When I reached him, he moved to fast for me and I felt him grab my shoulder tossing me over the railing.

* * *

Aaron

He watched his son land with a thud on one of the tables in the living room, breaking it beneath him. And then he walked calmly down the staircase stepping over Lynn's limp body, not bothering to pay any attention to whether she was still alive or not.

He continued over to Logan, he wasn't moving but he was still breathing and Aaron knew that he had limited time. He had to get to Veronica before his son could wake up and play knight in shining armor for her again.

He had no choice now, he would have to finish what he had started and then run. There would be no escaping it this time.

He'd turned to leave when he heard a phone ring and Logan groaned from the ground in response to it.

He quickly reached into Logan's pocket, pulled out the phone and checked the new voicemail that was left. He put the phone back down next to Logan, having heard all that he needed to and knelt down speaking to his unconscious son maliciously. "You'll have to tell Meg I said thanks. She just led me straight to Veronica."

And then he stood up, ran out the door and got in his car.

He was a block away from the Kane's when his own phone beeped alerting him of a new text.

He read it and smiled.

This was all so much easier than he thought it was going to be.

* * *

Veronica

When I got to the Kane's I ran, or sort of ran, as fast as I could to the house, used my key to unlock the door and went straight to Lilly's room.

Her vent was high up on the wall so I pulled a chair against it and used my car key to unscrew the screws.

I reached my hand in and pulled out 6 video tapes. They were labeled with dates; 8/16/03, 8/20/03 9/15/03, 9/18/03, 10/2/03 and 10/3/03 the last one was in Lilly's handwriting.

When I tried to get back down I fell off the chair landing right on my knee and screaming in pain.

And then someone's hand clasped over my mouth.

* * *

Casey

I was half way to the Kane's and only a mile from the Coronado bridge when I saw the bikes in my rearview mirror.

I didn't think anything of it at first, I needed to get to V and it was the only thing on my mind. I didn't even know why I was so worried. I just knew something was wrong and I couldn't believe she had gone alone.

The next thing I knew the bikes were swarmed around me and they forced me to the side of the bridge. I had to slam on my brakes and my car drifted slightly.

"What the fuck!"

I got out of the car ready for a fight and knowing that's exactly what I would get.

Weevil came straight at me. "I thought I told you to stay away from her."

I didn't even have to ask, I knew what this was about. "She was one of my best friends Weevil and she asked me to stay."

"I don't give a fuck what she said. What matters rich boy is what I said."

He came at me and I punched him.

He recovered immediately and knocked me over against my car as he swung at me. His lackeys just stood by watching.

We traded blows until I hit him square in the nose knocking him out and when he hit the ground I knew I was in trouble.

The rest of the PCHers swarmed me and Felix got right in my face. "Oh son, you don't know what you just did."

And then they were all on me.

* * *

Veronica

I screamed but it was muddled.

My attacker pulled me against him and whispered in my ear. "Veronica its me, its ok."

It was Duncan. He removed his hand from my mouth and turned me to him, pulling me into a hug.

"Duncan, what are you doing here?"

He helped me over to Lilly's bed. "I could ask you the same thing."

I just cut right to the chase, we didn't have time to play the catch up game. "I remembered something today. Lilly told me that she had a secret the day she died and I remembered the vents. I found these."

I held the tapes out to him and he looked confused.

"What are those?"

"I don't know but we need to watch them."

He grabbed my hand and helped me down the hall to his room.

He put in the first tape labeled from my birthday and we watched in disgust as we saw Lilly and Aaron having sex in the pool house. We put in the next tape from the day before she died and it was the same scene just a different day.

"Duncan, this was the day before she died. I thought Aaron was in LA."

Duncan answered with no expression on his face. "So did I."

I took out the tape and put the next one in, it was from the day she died.

But this one was different.

Lilly followed Aaron into the room and he turned trying to pull her to him, but she pushed him away. Lilly looked him straight in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

We saw anger pass over Aaron's face. "And you are bothering me with this because?"

Lilly stepped back obviously not sure what to expect next. "It's yours."

Aaron smiled but spoke viciously. "I doubt that. You're nothing but a whore Lilly, we both know that. Go cry to one of the other 8 people you fucked that week."

Lilly yelled at him in response, unable to control her anger. "It is yours! I'm not lying! I know it is!"

We watched as Aaron went for her, knocking her onto the bed and pinning her down. "Don't yell at me you little bitch." He stood up and pulled out his wallet, tossing money onto the mattress. "Take care of it, when I come back in here you'd better be gone and don't bother coming back."

He left the room quickly and we watched as Lilly started to cry and then she stopped suddenly as she looked up at the ceiling fan. She got off the bed, walked over to the wall and slid open two doors.

We heard her whisper to herself. "Oh you bad boy you."

Lilly grabbed the tapes and then left the room, she came back a few seconds later with a piece of paper and what looked like tape. She wrote something on it and taped it to the TV behind the doors. The last thing we saw was her ejecting the tape.

I ran up to the TV and rewound the tape to the note and paused it. It was hard to make out the message, but when I looked closer I was able to read it.

"What do you think Aaron? Access Hollywood or Entertainment Tonight."

I looked over at Duncan. "Oh my god, Aaron killed her."

Duncan just smiled. "I know."

"What do you mean, you know?"

"When I got home that day his car was parked on the street. I didn't think anything of it so when I came inside I went to my room and then I heard yelling. I got downstairs as I heard the front door closing. That's when I saw Lilly lying on the ground by the pool. That's what made me lose it, knowing that I could have stopped it."

He had known this entire time. He had let us continue to live under the same roof as Aaron even after he woke up.

"Why didn't you tell them when you woke up?" My tone was showing my anger but I didn't care. What the fuck was he thinking?

"Because I needed proof and I knew you'd get it for me. So I bribed two of the orderlies at the institution and they snuck me out."

I wasn't just angry I was fucking pissed. He had no right to withhold information like that. With or without proof. But I would deal with him later, I needed to get the tapes to Lamb. "Stay here, don't go anywhere. I'm going to get these to Lamb, when its all clear for you I'll send somebody here."

"Be careful Veronica." He tried to hug me but I pushed him away, ignoring the hurt look on his face.

"I always am." I went to leave and turned back around. "When this is over, you're gonna have a lot of explaining to do." I didn't wait for him to reply I just left the room.

I left the house and went back to my car, got in, started the engine and pulled down the drive. I went for my phone to call Lamb and Logan and realized it wasn't there. I figured I must have lost it when I fell off the chair in Lilly's room, but it didn't matter I had the tapes and I'd just tell Lamb in person.

I was two blocks away from the Kane's when I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Aaron staring back at me.

"Hello Veronica."

He grabbed me by my throat and I swerved hitting a tree.

* * *

Duncan

I had watched through the upstairs window as she drove away and when I saw Aaron in the back seat I smiled.

It was working out exactly as I had planned.

When she had fallen off the chair I'd pulled her phone out of her purse and put it in my pocket knowing it would come in handy some way or another. When we watched the tapes and I realized she found my proof I pulled it back out and while she was preoccupied watching the disgusting display on the screen, I quickly sent a text message to Aaron Echolls. It was short and sweet.

"I know you killed her. I have the tapes."

I knew for sure he'd go after her when he got that message. Considering his interest in her and the knowledge that she had evidence against him, there was no way he wouldn't. She would be the perfect distraction.

He'd go after her and she would fight him off. I wasn't worried at all about her, she's more than capable of protecting herself. And while he was preoccupied with her I would have the opportunity to surprise him and exact my revenge, saving her from him at the same time making me the hero.

Sure, she was right, I'd have some explaining to do, but no one would ever know that I had purposely but her in harm's way

I waited for a few minutes before I went down the stairs and got into my mom's car, following in the direction Veronica had gone.

When I saw her car against the tree I stopped, got out of the car and walked over to it. She wasn't in it and neither was he.

I smiled again…everything was going exactly as planned.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	34. No sympathy for the devil

thanks for all the reviews!

**Warning! there is a section in this chapter that some of you might find disturbing. it is toned down and not very descriptive but I felt I should warn you regardless. if you don't want to read that part skip the last three lines of veronica's second section and skip right to logan.**

I don't own veronica mars.

* * *

No Sympathy for the Devil

* * *

Casey

I woke up to the sound of an unfamiliar voice and looked up to see someone standing over me.

"Hey buddy, do me a favor and put down the knife please."

What? I looked down, I was holding a knife in my hand and Felix was lying three feet away from me. He was dead.

My head felt hazy and I was in a lot of pain, but I knew I had to get out of there.

I pulled myself up off the ground, threw the knife over the bridge, got into my car and drove straight home.

I didn't do it.

I **know **I didn't do it.

* * *

Veronica

When I hit the tree Aaron came between the seats and hit his head on the dashboard knocking him out momentarily. So I rushed from the car and over to the house across the street.

Without my phone and my car being out of commission I didn't have a lot of options. But the one thing I knew for sure was that I couldn't let Aaron get a hold of the tapes, so I tossed them in the washing machine that was conveniently located on the deck. My knee still hurt like hell from my fall back at the Kane's and it was swollen, but despite the pain I could still get around better with out the brace, so I bent down and quickly removed it.

I ran towards the back door, yelling for someone to help and pounding on the door. And when I saw Aaron's face through the window, I jumped back and ran towards the dock, I could hear his footsteps behind me.

He caught up to me easily and threw me on the ground forcing himself on top of me, his hands immediately on my throat. "Where are the tapes Veronica?"

I yelled at him as I gasped for air. "I won't tell you, you killed her!"

He just smiled. "Then you are going to be joining her very soon."

His hands went to my shirt and he ripped it open. I started screaming again as he leaned down and hissed his next words. "But not until I get what I want."

He stood up and as I tried to move away he brought his foot down hard on my knee forcing most of his weight on it, I heard a loud crack and screamed in pain. Within seconds he was on top of me again and I realized that he had made it so that I couldn't get away.

Fear started coursing through my body and I continued screaming hoping that someone, anyone would come.

* * *

Duncan

When I heard her scream I ran faster.

I got to them just in time to see him break her leg. The next thing I knew, he was on top of her and I realized that he had ripped her shirt open.

I felt instantly remorseful.

It was my fault. I'd really thought that she'd be able to fight him off, that I'd make it before he'd get that far, but I hadn't.

I yelled at him and he turned around and acknowledged me. "Well hello Duncan."

He didn't even get off of her, so I ran at him, knocking him over.

We struggled on the dock as Veronica watched trying to breath through the pain that he had obviously caused. She looked so scared and I hated myself for what I had done.

I punched him and he tossed me back off of him. "You killed my sister!"

He just fucking smiled at me. "True. But what do you intend to do about it?"

I pulled the gun from my coat and aimed at him. "Get revenge."

I fired and it hit him in the shoulder and as soon as the bullet connected, I turned and started to head for the front of the house hoping he'd follow. I needed to get him away from her.

He caught up to me as I reached the edge of the deck and tackled me to the ground. As we struggled for control of the gun, I looked over and could barely see Veronica crawling further down the dock, trying to get as far from us as possible.

And then out of nowhere the gun went off.

* * *

Logan

"Logan, you need to wake up, you need to get to Veronica."

That's what woke me up. I could swear she was sitting right next to me.

"Lilly?" No one answered, I opened my eyes, there was no one there. But she had been there, I know she had. I know I'd heard her voice and I swear I'd felt her presence.

My entire body hurt, but the pain didn't matter.

I had to get to Veronica.

I got up slowly, grabbed my phone and made it up the stairs to my mom. She was alive and she was finally coming to.

"Mom?"

"Logan? What happened?" She looked frightened and confused.

"Dad pushed you."

She looked me over, I was a bloody mess from the fight and I saw the fear in her eyes. "Oh honey, did he do this to you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mom, I need to get to Veronica. He went after her." I grabbed her phone from her purse a few steps away and handed it to her. "Call Lamb, tell him to get here as soon as possible and tell him to trace Veronica's phone, she's in trouble."

"Ok. Logan, be careful."

I turned back around. "I will."

I got out to my truck and looked at my phone, I had 6 voicemails and 10 missed calls. I listened to my voicemails, they were all from Meg telling me that Veronica was on her way to the Kane's.

I started the car and floored it. I had to get to her, I just had to.

When I saw her car smashed against the tree my heart stopped. I slammed on my breaks and when I heard the gun shot I jumped out of my truck. That's when I heard the screams coming from the house across the street and I started to run.

It was Veronica I knew it.

* * *

Veronica

I watched in misery as Aaron walked back towards me.

I'd pulled myself almost all the way down the dock and I could barley see Duncan lying on the ground. He wasn't moving, I cried for my friend and I screamed as Aaron came straight for me, the gun in his hand still.

And then he was on top of me again.

I kept hitting him and kicking him with my good leg as he tore my shirt the rest of the way off and ripped my bra from my body, putting his hands on me, all over me. I started crying and screaming, the only words I seemed to be able to form were, 'No' and 'Stop'. I just kept repeating them over and over.

He punched me and yelled at me. "Shut the fuck up!" And then he pressed on my chest with one arm holding me down and ripped my pants with the other.

I kept crying and screaming, I couldn't believe this was happening.

He tore my pants completely off of me and then started to undo his pants. I felt his hand on me and I started to cry harder.

He shoved his fingers inside of me roughly and I thought I was going to be sick.

And then I heard Logan yell. "Get the fuck off of her!"

I turned to see him running towards us and Aaron grabbed the gun from beside him and fired at Logan as I yelled for him. "Logan!"

* * *

Logan

I ran towards her screams.

The first thing I saw was Duncan on the ground. He'd been shot and wasn't moving but he was breathing.

Maybe I should have helped him first but I couldn't. I had to get to Veronica.

And when I saw her, I had to fight the urge to be sick.

She was practically naked, her clothes having been torn from her body and he was on top of her holding her down with one arm. I couldn't see his other hand, but I knew where it was.

I hated him more than I'd ever hated anyone or anything else in my life. I hated him for touching her, for hurting her, for thinking he had the right to violate her like that.

I yelled in fury still running towards them. "Get the fuck off of her!"

He grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger shooting at me. The bullet grazed my side as I heard Veronica yell for me. He didn't look to see if he had hit me. He refocused on her as she knocked the gun out of his hand and he then hit her and I let out a growl. That son of a bitch was gonna pay.

The gun had flown towards me and I ran to it, grabbed it and fired, the first bullet missing as I kept running.

She screamed again for me and I knew I had to end it before he could do anymore damage.

So I stopped, aimed and fired again.

The bullet hit him in his side and he groaned but didn't get off of her, so I aimed and pulled the trigger again. This time shooting him in the neck and as soon as the bullet connected he fell, blood everywhere.

I ran the rest of the way and pulled her out from underneath him as she cried and clung to me.

I pulled my jacket off and put it around her, covering her and I tried to sooth her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." I held her to me and rocked her as she cried and the police sirens grew louder.

I just kept talking to her, telling her the same thing over and over. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

And she finally answered me through her tears. "I love you too."

I started to cry with her. "I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time."

She put her hand on my cheek still crying. "No Logan, you saved me. You always save me."

I kissed her forehead. "And I always will baby. I always will."

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**authors note: so the next chapter will deal with the immediate aftermath. and then chapter 36 will be the epi/pro for seasons 1 and 2. **

**and don't forget about my poll for wallace! right now 'someone new' is winning.**

**oh and as far as how easily aaron broke her leg...kneecap...because I'm sure I might get at least a few comments about that. a. she already had a hairline fracture which would make it a lot easier. and b. its fiction...**


	35. It won't be easy

**thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

**Authors note: so as I said this chapter deals with the immediate aftermath from the last chapter. **

* * *

It Won't Be Easy

* * *

Don

When Lynn called I dispatched all of the units I had available and called for an ambulance.

I was the first to arrive on the scene and the paramedics showed up only 2 minutes after me.

She had a broken wrist, a concussion and four broken ribs, but other than that she would be fine.

As soon as I knew she would be ok I called Sacks for the trace on Veronica's phone. When he gave me the location I told him to send back up and an ambulance and I ran straight to my car and drove in her direction.

I never could have prepared myself for the scene I came upon.

I stopped when I saw Duncan and knelt down to check his pulse. It was there but it was weak.

Since there was nothing I could do for him at that moment I stood back up and went straight to Veronica and Logan, Aaron's body was lying only a few feet from them.

Logan was holding Veronica and rocking her. His forehead was bleeding and so was his side but he didn't seem to even notice, he was completely focused on her.

Her leg was obviously broken and I could see the bruises starting to form on her face and body under the splatters of blood that I assumed had come from Aaron.

But I think that what I found most disturbing among all of the destruction in front of me, was the fact that she was wrapped in Logan's coat, her clothes strewn all over the ground.

Tears came to my eyes before I could stop them and when I knelt down and grabbed her hand, Logan looked up at me, finally noticing my presence.

"Did he?" I choked out.

Logan shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "No...But if I hadn't shown up…." He couldn't finish and fuck, I couldn't blame him.

"What happened Logan?"

He started to ramble. "I shot him. He was trying to rape her. He was gonna kill her. I told him I'd kill him if he touched her. He said he'd like to see me try. I didn't just try Lamb, I succeeded. I shot him. I killed the bastard. I told him I would. He didn't believe me. But I did."

I put my other hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok Logan. You did the right thing. You were trying to save her, its ok. You did good kid. What happened to Duncan?"

"I don't know."

And then Veronica finally looked up at me. "He tried to help me. He shoved Aaron off of me and they fought, the gun went off."

She was still crying and even though she didn't continue it felt like there was more to the story. But this was neither the time or place for me to try and get her to talk. So instead I just sat there with them, watching as they held onto each other for dear life.

And then out of nowhere, she squeezed my hand and her eyes grew wide, tears still spilling out of them. "Lamb, check the washing machine on the deck. There are tapes in there. Aaron killed Lilly, she was pregnant with his child. She found out he'd been taping them and she found the tapes and took them, she was gonna sell them. He killed her because of it."

I squeezed back as the paramedics showed. "Ok V, I will, I promise."

I watched as the ambulance took the three of them to the hospital and then I retrieved the tapes.

I stayed there until the coroner showed up for Aaron and then I got into my car to head to the hospital.

I had just started the engine when the call came over the radio about Casey.

I just sat there for a second and then I radioed back to Sacks. "I need you to deal with the incident on the bridge."

He responded quickly. "Ok…is she ok Sheriff?"

"I don't know." It was all I said because I really didn't know. Even if she was handling it now there was no telling how long it would take her to truly deal with what happened.

When I arrived at the hospital everyone was there in the waiting room. Apparently when the hospital called Jake he had still been at Luke's party and everyone had followed him.

Meg was crying on Luke's shoulder. Mac and Dick were sitting there with their hands entwined with tear tracks on their faces and Wallace was standing with his mother. The Kane's were sitting in the middle of the room with everyone else. I had no idea how much the doctors had already told them, but it was obvious that they knew it was something bad.

When I walked up to them Jake was the first to speak. "What happened Lamb?"

I told them what I knew. That Aaron had killed Lilly and had attacked Lynn and Logan and then went after Veronica. And that Duncan was shot trying to help her. Celeste cried when I told them about Duncan, I had no idea if he was going to make it or not, they had taken him into surgery the minute the ambulance had arrived and I still hadn't heard anything.

Jake looked up at me through tears, "What about Aaron?"

"He tried to rape Veronica, he was going to kill her. But Logan shot him before he could."

Jake looked solemn. "Is he dead?"

"Yes, he is."

Jake smiled briefly, I really couldn't blame him, I felt the same way. "What about Veronica and Logan?"

Everyone was huddled around us at that point. "They are alive and that's all that matters."

* * *

Logan

When we reached the hospital they tried to separate us.

This time both of us refused.

They kept trying to explain to me that I couldn't be there for her examination but I didn't care. I refused to leave her and she refused to let me. She didn't want to go through it alone and I couldn't let her.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Dr. Gates walked in. He got the nurses and other doctors off our backs and was able to get Veronica to let them do the examination with me on the bed next to hers and a curtain between us. I held her hand through the curtain as they checked her wounds and did the examination. They checked my injuries at the same time. She cried the entire time.

They brought us both in for X-rays and when they were done I pulled her into my arms promising that I would never leave her again.

She screamed and cried as they put an actual cast on her leg, it killed me to hear her in so much pain.

They said I had a concussion from my fall, two broken ribs, and I needed 17 stitches in my forehead and 7 in my side from the bullet graze. I didn't care.

Veronica was the one that mattered.

They tried to put us in separate rooms but I refused and once again Dr Gates helped us out, he got them to put us in the same room as my mom.

She cried when she saw Veronica and the three of us just laid there, Veronica and I huddled together in the same bed, my mom two feet away.

The three of us in mourning for what had been lost that night.

Veronica refused any visitors for the first few hours. She wasn't ready to see anyone.

The only thing she said for the first three hours was that she loved me, I reciprocated every time, just thanking god that she could still love me after what my father had done to her.

When she finally let Lamb come in, he just sat with us for an hour holding her hand.

When he left, he leaned over hugging both of us and said he'd be back early the next morning.

I watched as he went to my mom's side before left. He placed his hand on her face and she covered it with her own, they made eye contact and smiled. They'd been friends for years and I'm sure it was hard for him to see her like that as well.

When Veronica finally calmed down and was functioning, she was ready for visitors.

Our friends came in in pairs; Dick and Mac, then Luke and Meg, and finally Wallace and Alicia. The fact that Casey wasn't among them didn't escape either of us.

When the Kane's came in, V started to cry again and so did my mom and I.

My mom and I were both scared of what would happen. Aaron had taken Lilly from them and had almost taken Duncan and Veronica too.

When Celeste took my mom's hand she started to cry even more. "I'm so sorry Celeste."

Celeste hugged her as Jake stood with us. He looked over at her. "Its not your fault Lynn. You didn't know, we didn't know, none of us knew."

The Kane's only stayed for a little while, Duncan had gotten out of surgery a few hours earlier and they needed to be with him.

When Veronica finally fell asleep, I followed soon after.

I was awakened later by someone's hand on my arm and opened my eyes to see Casey standing over us. He was bruised and bloody.

He was holding V's hand, his other hand on my shoulder and when V woke up, smiled at him and I spoke for both of us.

"We were hoping it would be you."

* * *

Casey

When I got home I just sat there. I knew they'd be coming for me.

I'd only been there for about 10 minutes when Luke walked in the door with Meg, the looks on their faces told me something bad had happened.

Meg ran straight to me having seen my injuries and I told them what happened.

They believed me, I knew they would, but it helped hearing it.

They wanted me to got to the hospital with them but I said no. I needed to wait. I would go later before I turned my self in.

When Luke and Meg left I went up to the room V and Logan had been using, grabbed them both some clothes and then I drove to the hospital.

I sat in the parking lot of the hospital waiting for everyone to leave. After the Kane's left I waited awhile longer just thinking about what had happened. Wallace had called me and filled me in on what was going on and what room they were in.

When I finally went up they were all asleep. Lynn was in the bed next to Logan and Veronica's and I cried when I saw them.

I placed my hand on Logan's shoulder and grabbed Veronica's hand.

When they awoke I smiled at them and cried again when Logan spoke.

I replied. "I'm happy to see you too."

I sat down on the edge of their bed and Veronica brought her hand to my bruised face.

"What happened Case?"

I told them about the bridge. "I swear I didn't do it Veronica."

Logan put his hand on my shoulder this time. "We know Case."

Veronica added to his comment. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna turn myself in. I fought back in self defense, but I didn't kill him. I don't even remember anything after they got me on the ground."

Veronica gave me an encouraging smile. "Lamb will be here soon. Will you please turn yourself in to him?"

"That's the plan."

I moved off the bed, set their clothes on the table and took the chair in the corner.

Veronica fell asleep shortly after but Logan stayed awake.

"We'll do whatever we can to help Casey. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks Logan." I looked at Veronica sleeping in his arms. I'm not gonna lie, I was jealous, I missed her and I still loved her. But she was happy with Logan and she was where she belonged. "Is she ok Logan?"

He didn't answer right away, he looked down at her and smoothed his hand over her hair. "Well not right now. But she will be." And then he looked back at me. "She is going to need **all **of us you know."

"Yeah I know. I'm not going anywhere this time, I'm staying. Good or bad, I'm staying."

Logan smiled. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too."

We sat there in silence until Lamb arrived. He walked right up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here."

I looked up and smiled. "I didn't do it you know."

"I know Casey, but right now, the evidence says otherwise and we can't locate the witness. I'm going to have to take you down to the station. The Kane's want their lawyer to represent you."

"Do we need to go now?"

"Yes we do."

I stood up, walked over to Logan and patted him on the back and then I leaned over and kissed Veronica on the forehead. She didn't wake up, but it was probably a good thing, I really didn't want her to see Lamb taking me away.

Logan called after us. "We'll see you soon Case."

I turned back and smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

Logan

When Casey left I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. All I could think about was how close I'd come to losing her.

What I would have done if I had.

I got up to use the bathroom and change into the clothes Casey had brought for us and when I came back, Veronica had rolled over onto her side facing away from me.

I walked back over to the bed, put my hand on her hip and tried to get back on but she stopped me.

"No Logan." She sounded upset.

"What?"

"No Logan, you don't have to."

I was confused. "Don't have to what, baby?"

"You don't have to stay with me. You don't have to touch me. I'm sure you probably don't want to ever have to touch me again after what he did."

* * *

Veronica

When I woke up and Logan wasn't there and I didn't know what to think or feel. I heard the water running in the bathroom but that didn't make me feel any better.

I felt dirty and gross.

I could still feel that bastard's hands on me and I still felt sick.

I felt ruined and I didn't want Logan to feel obligated to stay with me, I was sure he was probably disgusted by even the sight of me now.

I couldn't blame him, its how I felt about myself at the moment.

So when he came back out and tried to lie back down with me, I tried to let him off the hook. Give him a get out of jail free card.

Its not that I didn't want him.

I still wanted him.

He's all I wanted.

But I was sure he wouldn't want me.

* * *

Logan

My heart broke with her words. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I've been violated. I'm not the same, I'm damaged goods." She was crying again.

I walked around the bed and got on it, lying down so she was facing me and I put my hand on her cheek.

"You are **not** damaged goods. You will always be perfect in my eyes. And yes, you were violated but it wasn't your fault. And nothing, I mean **nothing**, will ever make me not want to touch you, or hold you, or be with you. What that monster did to you wasn't your fault. You know that right?"

She looked down. "Yeah, I guess so." She didn't sound convinced, but before I could speak she continued. "But Logan, things won't be the same. Its going to be a long time, if ever, that I'll be ready to be with you the way we were. You've waited so long already...I can't expect you to wait even longer."

She was trying to push me away, give me an out and there was no way in hell that I was going to let her.

I kissed her face and pulled her chin up to make her look at me.

"**I. Will. Wait. Forever**. You know that. **You** are the only thing that matters to me. I'm not going anywhere, so don't bother trying to push me away because it won't happen. You're stuck with me. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. For as long as we both shall live."

She laughed a little and smiled at me and it was an unbelievably beautiful sight. "You do realize that you just recited wedding vows to me right?"

I laughed and brought my hand to her cheek again. "I knew I'd heard that before...But hey, give me a year or two and I'll do it for real."

She didn't respond to my last comment, I'm actually not sure she even heard it. But she brought her hand up to my face. "Are you positive about us? I really don't disgust you now?"

"100% positive and a 100% not disgusted. All I feel for you is love. **We** are going to get you through this."

"I love you Logan."

"I love you more than you will ever know Veronica."

I just continued to lay there with her, holding her and when she fell back asleep, I cried.

She had a long hard road ahead of her.

But I would be patient and I would stand by her, just like I always had.

This time wouldn't be any different.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**Authors note: so the next chapter is the epi/pro, it will fill you in on everything that happens between this chapter and when I pick up my season 2 which will start in late or mid september. so don't worry Duncan's part in this will be revealed as well as aaron's faked alibi and so forth.**

**Don't forget about my poll for wallace! please vote!**

**oh and I was finally able to sneak in a heroes reference...it was a pretty obvious one too...so any heroes fans out there should have picked right up on it.**

**logan was NOT proposing to v when he said (But hey, give me a year or two and I'll do it for real.) he was trying to make her feel better, let her know how much he loves her and that he isn't going anywhere. that having been said...he did mean it...as far as logan is concerned veronica is the girl he is going to marry**


	36. Epilogue S1 Prologue S2

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**Authors note: so this is the epilogue/prologue for my seasons 1 and 2. this will bridge the 2 seasons. I have this like I usually do different povs. first don will talk about the more legal aspects of things. then veronica and logan will talk about the more personal aspects. season 2 will pick up the middle of september.**

**I don't own veronica mars.**

* * *

Epilogue/Prologue

* * *

Don

It wasn't easy but we were able to keep the details of Veronica's attack from the press.

As far as the general public knew Aaron had** just** tried to kill her, the attempted rape was never mentioned.

The official story released was that Aaron had attacked her and then shot Duncan when he attempted to help her, Logan had then killed Aaron to save her life.

It was the only thing on the news for weeks, which made the paparazzi population in Neptune worse than it have ever been.

For their safety we moved Lynn, Veronica, Logan and most of their friends in with the Kane's until things died down. They had installed a state of the art security system and it was the best option.

Having them all in the same place made it easier for us to keep and eye on them as well. I posted a police detail at the Kane estate 24 hours a day, usually it was Deputy D'Amato, his personal ties to the group made him the least evasive of my men.

* * *

It turned out that Aaron had bribed the State District Attorney, that was why they arrested Duncan.

The SDA was disbarred and replaced soon after and his replacement issued an apology to the Kane's.

It was appreciated, but it was really just PR for the new SDA.

As far as Aaron's debunked alibi, we discovered that he had been having an affair with the costume coordinator on the movie he was working on at the time. After his death she came forward with the truth. On October 2nd and 3rd Aaron left LA to travel to Neptune. Since Logan was supposed to be in Mexico with the other boys he'd had the entire house to himself and no one would even know he was there. He was only gone for 6 hours each day and the costume coordinator claimed that they were working on his wardrobe while he was gone. After the affair ended he started bribing her to keep her quiet. She is currently awaiting trial for disruption of justice.

* * *

Unfortunately, solving Lilly's murder only brought us a little closer to solving Keith's.

Since Aaron was dead and couldn't tell us his side, everything we know about that week is purely speculation.

What we do know is this:

Keith had been sniffing around that last week and when he got the ticket in the mail and had gone to Casey he decided to look back into everyone's alibi's.

When he started asking around about Aaron, we believe that word got back to him and Aaron knew his time was up.

Since Aaron had contacts in the movie business that dealt with explosives and pyrotechnics we believe he may have asked a friend to plant the bomb in Keith's car. It was just lucky timing for Aaron that the day Keith figured it out, was the day he had him killed.

We believe that the day he died he saw the car in the photo, just as Logan had, and that was why he had called Veronica and Logan and told them to go to Casey's.

The only thing Keith didn't know was why, he had been aware of Lilly's pregnancy but did not know about her affair with Aaron. All he knew was that Aaron had killer her and he was on his way to the Echolls' estate when he died.

Unfortunately we still have no leads in that case.

* * *

The video tapes that Veronica found were never released to the press.

The day after graduation we searched the Echolls' mansion for evidence and during our search we found numerous other tapes in the pool house.

But that wasn't the bothersome discovery.

We found a total of 22 other hidden cameras in the house. There was at least one in every room of the house, 2 in the living room, 2 in the kitchen and 3 in Logan's room.

5 were found in Veronica's room.

When we told Logan and Lynn what we found Logan got sick, he blamed himself. We told him over and over that it wasn't his fault, but I'm still not sure if he believes that.

We also found a second stash of tapes hidden in Aaron's office and it was painfully obvious after viewing them that Aaron had been watching Veronica. I made it through ten and couldn't watch anymore, not that I was able to really watch them anyways.

We didn't tell Veronica, we just had the tapes destroyed so she would never know.

It made no sense to tell her, it would have just made things worse for her.

* * *

I had been correct that night on the dock, there was more to the situation with Duncan than Veronica was letting on.

When we found Veronica's phone in Duncan's possession and the text to Aaron in the outbox, we pieced things together.

When I spoke with him he admitted everything.

I don't know much about what happened with him after that though.

I know that he came clean with everyone and then one week after the incident at the dock...he disappeared again.

As far as I know, no one, including his parents, are aware of his current location.

* * *

The situation with Casey has gotten worse.

Since the witness never showed up the DA didn't file charges. He felt there wasn't enough evidence to constitute a conviction.

Casey's version of the story helped as well but it was his expensive lawyers that crushed the PCHers. After all if Casey did stab Felix, it was in self defense and he had the injuries to prove it.

That's when the real trouble began. It started an all out war between the two districts of Neptune. The residents of the 02er district saw it as just another rich kid that used their wealth to collect 200 dollars, pass go and not go directly to jail.

Vandalism spiked and every other day we were called to the scene of an altercation between kids from opposite sides of town.

And of course the PCHers had made Casey their main target.

In the second week of July, Casey was taking Veronica and Logan home from spending the day at the beach. They were stopped at a red light when 3 PCHers drove by and fired a shotgun through the back window of Casey's new truck. Veronica had been in the backseat. If she hadn't ducked she might have been killed.

That's when things escalated and the 09ers took it upon themselves to teach them a lesson.

Two days later the community pool was set on fire and things have just gotten worse from there.

This has not been an easy summer to be the Sherriff of Balboa County.

* * *

Veronica

After I was released from the hospital Logan, Lynn and I moved in with the Kane's.

Actually we all did, the Kane estate became like a hotel.

Casey and Luke were the only ones who didn't move in actually. Casey was afraid that his presence would cause more problems and since Luke didn't want him to be left on his own, he stayed at Casey's too. They were still over at the Kane's everyday though.

At first Logan and I didn't agree with Casey, we thought it would be better for him if he was with us.

And then I was almost killed when the gunshot came through the back window. We stopped arguing with him after that.

I think Logan and Casey were more scared than I was when it happened. It was their worst fear coming true, sitting in the car and watching as the girl they loved almost died. I can understand, I would have felt the same way had it been Logan.

He didn't let me out of his sight at all after that and the Kane's and Lynn ended up hiring us bodyguards for the summer.

When the rest of the 09ers heard about what happened they officially got involved.

In all honesty the only people not involved in the feud were me and my friends. We were just trying to stay out of it, just trying to be there for Casey.

* * *

I refused to see Duncan after his surgery.

I know he tried a few times but I wasn't interested.

When Don found my phone on him and began to put the pieces together, Duncan confessed to his part in my attack. I was worried at first, I didn't know how Jake and Celeste would react and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised when they took my side.

They love their son. But not only had he known who'd killed Lilly, but he had intentionally put me in harms way. I guess they just couldn't see past that.

After he was released from the hospital he disappeared.

I do not know, nor do I care where he is.

He is no longer part of my family, I might forgive him someday, but its not likely.

Can you really blame me though?

* * *

For the first couple weeks after Aaron attacked me I needed help bathing with my cast. That's the main reason that Mac and Meg moved into the Kane's.

I know Logan wanted to help and I wanted him to…but I just wasn't comfortable with him seeing me naked. I still felt dirty and violated.

And its not that I didn't trust him. I did. I just still wasn't ready to be intimate with him in pretty much any way.

But we began slowly finding our way back to each other.

I still spent every night in his arms and we still kissed, but that was it for the first few weeks.

The more comfortable I began to feel…the further we took it.

It was a month before he even tried to cop a feel again.

And Logan was so patient. It was just like it had been in the beginning for us, everything was on my terms and time line.

By the middle of July, when I still felt so damaged I decided to try counseling again. But this time I stuck with it and it helped a lot. The issues I still hadn't dealt with from my abduction had just added to what I had experienced with Aaron.

It was the counseling that helped me finally get things back on track with Logan.

For my 18th birthday he took me to San Diego for the weekend. That night I let him take my shirt and bra off. Although it was still a far cry from where we'd been before Aaron attacked me, it was proof that someday I would be back there with him.

I love him so much, and someday I'll be able to show him.

* * *

Logan

Duncan Kane had better never show his face in Neptune again.

He is not forgiven and never will be.

When Veronica finally told me the truth I lost it.

And after Don spoke to him I had my own little conversation with him...

He's lucky I left him alive.

I don't know where he is….and that's just the way I want it. If he knows what is good for him, he'll stay there.

Because if he comes anywhere near Veronica again…I will kill him.

* * *

Believe it or not, I **wasn't** mad at Casey for what happened in his truck, it wasn't his fault.

But it made things a lot more dangerous for us. Having all of us at the Kane's ended up being a good thing since it was easier for Lamb to protect us.

Meg and Mac had moved in to help with Veronica. They knew how hard it would be for her and they wanted to help. Wallace just wanted to be with the rest of us and Dick moved in for a few reasons Mac, Veronica and because his dad got remarried.

Dick's house was not a fun place to be at the moment. His new stepmom was bad enough, she was a 25 year old gold digger, but his younger brother Cassidy, or Beaver, as we called him, moved back in with them too. The Kane's offer to move in was heaven sent for him.

Luke stayed with Casey and then when school was about to start and the rest of us moved home Luke stayed there.

They were both starting at Hearst that fall and neither were planning on living in the dorms anyways, so it was just easier for both of them.

Luke had actually been offered a scholarship to play baseball at USC, but he didn't want to leave us. Well that, **and** he didn't want to leave Meg.

He still hasn't given up on her. Although maybe he should.

She got back together with Leo and things have gotten really serious. I'm not sure what's going to end up happening between those three.

* * *

We've been seeing a lot of Lamb.

He's been overly worried about Veronica, so he comes by everyday.

Even when we aren't home he's there.

His friendship with my mom has just grown stronger.

Which makes me happ, she needs someone trust worthy in heir life.

* * *

Don't ask me about the tapes.

I still can't deal with knowing he'd been watching her that entire time.

She will **never **know.

* * *

As for Veronica…

I wanted to be able to help her.

But I understood that I couldn't.

So instead I was just there for her. I gave her whatever she needed and anything she asked for, she got.

We took our time, we just focused on each other and when she decided to try counseling again, I stood by her 100%.

I was actually relieved, she hadn't made hardly any progress until then.

Its funny, on her birthday when she was finally able to be just half naked with me, I was excited of course, really excited, but more than anything I was proud of her.

It was a big step for her.

Which obviously I enjoyed immensely and ever since then we get at least to that point and she doesn't put her shirt back on before we go to bed anymore.

But I'm in no hurry to get back to where we were.

Like I've said before, I'd wait forever for her. What's a few more days, weeks or months.

I love her so much and someday I will be able to show her.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**authors note: don't forget about my poll for wallace! some one new is still winning. **

**I might try to post the first chapter for season 2 on sunday depending on if I'm happy with it. otherwise this will be my last post till around the 30th. so try not to miss me too much.**

**coming attractions for season 2: kendall and beaver will be present. there will be lots of meg/luke/leo. the bus crash. who helped aaron kill keith? a different side of casey. wallace will finally get some. logan becomes more protective of v. and then of course v has an epiphany.**


	37. A 'shocking' discovery

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Authors note: so here is the first chapter for season 2. I'm still not thrilled with it and I am really nervous about posting it, so please be gentle on the reviews. I feel a little bad that I'm so unhappy with it...you guys have waited a week and a half for a new chapter and this is what I'm giving you...I hope that this is like every other time I've felt this way...that you guys love it and its better than I think it is...but I'm not holding my breath.**

**I don't own veronica mars.**

* * *

A 'Shocking' Discovery

* * *

the 3rd week of September 2005

* * *

Veronica

It pays to have a schedule and to keep it. Not only do you stay organized, but it helps to keep you from walking into uncomfortable situations that would have otherwise been avoided had you stuck to your original itinerary.

Logan and I had called Lynn during lunch to tell her that we were heading over to Dick's after school and would be leaving from there to go to Casey's. We told her not to expect us home until around 11.

Although we'd had every intention of keeping those plans... things changed a little.

When I went to put my jeans back on after gym I caught them on the side of the locker and not knowing that they were hooked on the latch I yanked on them, they completely split up the side from mid calve to my upper thigh. I ended up having to put my gym shorts back on and instead of heading straight to Dick's, Logan took me home so I could change.

When we pulled up we noticed Lamb's car in the driveway and Logan looked over at me a little confused, but still smiling. "Did you know Lamb was stopping by?"

I returned his gaze and his smile. "No, did you?"

"Uh uh. I'm not to surprised though, he hasn't been by in a few days." He was right, Don hadn't been by in almost a week and that was strange. Ever since Aaron attacked me Don had been by nearly every day, so the fact that he hadn't been around was more surprising than his sudden presence at the house now.

When Logan stopped the car I reached over the console, kissed him and when I pulled away, he smiled. "Do you want me to come in with you or did you just want to run in?"

"Well you might as well join me, Don will be pissed if you don't at least say hi."

He nodded in agreeance, got out and came around to my side grabbing my hand when I jumped out. We walked in the door and went straight to the living room.

Ok, there are some things that even at the age of 18 you just don't need and/or want to see. And the minute we walked in the room we were faced with one of those things.

Don and Lynn were on the couch making out, both of their shirts were off and the worst part... was that they didn't even notice we'd walked in the room. They just kept groping each other and sucking face like it was going out of style.

When I was finally able to regain control of my vocal chords the only thing I could do was yell. "Oh my god!" And I promptly covered my eyes with my hands as Logan just stood there, in shock I assumed.

As soon as they realized they weren't alone, Don shot right off the couch and Lynn sat up staring at the two of us and looking bewildered. For the next few seconds we all seemed to be in an unending staring contest until Lynn finally smirked and broke the silence. "Hi kids. Um...so... how was school?"

I looked over at Logan who was looking anywhere but at his mom wearing only her bra and answered for both of us. "Uhhh...good." Awkward is really the only word to describe the moment, so I took it upon myself to ease the situation. "So um yeah, we're gonna go upstairs now...Bye." I turned and grabbed Logan's hand pulling him up the stairs.

When we got to his room we both started laughing.

He was the first to speak. "Did you see that coming?"

"No. Did you?"

"Nope, but I'm not surprised. Is that weird?"

I laughed. "No. It makes sense actually."

I changed quickly still laughing about having caught Lamb and Lynn acting like teenagers.

I mean...and they complain about us…at least we do it behind closed doors…well...most of the time.

We went back downstairs to find them sitting on the couch holding hands while waiting for us and looking overly embarrassed. It was like one of those after school specials where the parents catch the kids making out and intervene with the sex talk, only in this case, it was a total role reversal.

We went straight over, sat on the couch across from them and Logan gave them his award winning smirk. "So Lamb, what are your intentions with my mom?"

I started to laugh again and Don gave me a dirty look.

Lynn just smiled. "Very funny Logan."

Logan smiled again. "I thought so. But seriously folks, how long has this been going on?"

They both looked at each other and then turned back to us, they looked guilty.

That's weird, I thought. "What, have you guys been seeing each other behind our backs for a while?"

They still didn't answer and Logan was getting agitated. "Fuck mom, just be honest, I'm not mad."

Lynn finally spoke. "8 months."

Huh? "I'm sorry, did you just say 8 months?"

They both nodded and I looked over at Logan who's jaw was practically on the ground. He wasn't gonna say it, so I did. "So you mean that you were having an affair while she was married?"

I directed it at Lamb, but Lynn answered. "Yes, that would be correct."

"Well holy fucking shit." That was all that Logan seemed to be able to say.

Lynn stood up and came over to us. "Are you mad?"

"No, just surprised. Why didn't you leave...?" I started to ask.

But Lamb interrupted me as he finally joined the conversation. "She **was** leaving him, it was one of the reasons they were getting divorced."

We sat there as they told us all about it. They had been friends for years, which we already knew, and then after the Christmas party when Aaron's exploits became public, they'd started spending more time together. And then I was abducted and their relationship took a romantic turn. They saw each other behind Aaron's back for 3 months before Lynn finally got up the nerve to ask Aaron for a divorce. They had intended to take their relationship public much sooner, but the fall out from Aaron's violent rampage made it near impossible.

They wanted to wait until things were completely back to normal before they told us, but we caught them instead. Since Lynn hadn't expected us to come home till late, they had thought they were in the clear. How wrong they were.

When we left a little while later to meet our friends, Lynn and Don still seemed really embarrassed. I thought it was kinda cute, but Logan was still in shock.

When we got in the truck I looked over at him and smiled. "It could have been worse you know."

He turned his head to me and looked disgusted. "I just caught my mom making out with her boyfriend, your brother. How could that have been any worse?"

My smile grew. "They could've been having sex."

He groaned loudly and looked like he might be sick. "That's really not funny V."

"Um yes, yes it is."

This day has taught me a lesson though…I'm never straying from my schedule again.

* * *

Logan

When we arrived at Dick's everyone else, except for Casey, was already there. Dick, Luke and Wallace were sitting on lounge chairs on the side of the pool and Meg and Mac were on the other side dangling their feet in the water. Dick's little brother Beaver was in the pool just trying to be involved.

The minute we got there Veronica and I told them about my mom and Lamb and instead of being surprised, they all looked us like 'What? Didn't you know? We did.' Apparently we were the last to know.

In all honesty, as much as I could have gone without seeing them like that…as long as my mom's happy... that's all that really matters and I really couldn't have picked a better guy for her.

About 30 minutes after we arrived, Veronica was sitting between my legs leaning against me on the pool lounge chair and I had my arms around her. I'd just leaned into kiss her when Casey finally made his entrance.

"Ah young love." His voice was just dripping with fake enthusiasm.

Veronica smiled at him ignoring his comment. "I was wondering when you'd show. I thought maybe you and the other Jets had a rumble scheduled with the Sharks tonight."

He smiled back at her. "Sorry to disappoint you Maria."

Sure everything's good with all of us, we're still best friends. But Casey still has a hard time seeing us like that. Can't say I blame him, I mean I remember how I used to feel when they were dating.

No one acknowledged his comment. We'd discovered that it was best just to ignore him when he acted like that. The first few times he'd flipped out, left and didn't talk to anyone for days.

Its not really his fault, he's got a lot going on and he still hasn't forgiven himself for the day she almost died in his truck. He took it harder than any of us did. He wouldn't have cared if it had just been him, or the two of us. But it was her and that's something I could really relate to.

Sensing unease with our cuddling, Veronica got up from the lounge and went over to sit with Meg and Mac on the other side of the pool and Casey took the empty lounge chair between Luke and Dick.

* * *

Luke

Having a step mother that's only 7 years older than you has got to fucking suck.

But what must suck worse, is when she insists on parading around in her barely there bikini in front of you and your friends.

Dude, I mean really, I know it's twisted, she is Dick's stepmom and all, but…fuck.

When she made her grand entrance I looked over at Meg and she gave me the 'I think I'm gonna puke' look and I couldn't help but laugh. Veronica and Mac just turned the other way.

But my boys, well they were another story.

I don't care who you are or how committed you are to your girl. When Kendall walks by looking like that, you look and you don't stop looking.

I'm pretty sure that both Wallace and I were drooling and Casey pulled the pillow from behind his back and placed it strategically on his lap making me snicker. I totally know the feeling as gross as it is. Hell, even Dick isn't immune to her feminine wiles because he was staring just as much as the rest of us.

Logan was the only good boy. He looked for two seconds and then smiled across the pool at V and winked at her. Which made me laugh because it totally proves Dick's theory, that Logan needs to hand in his man card. He's been tamed.

"Welcome home children. How was school?" None of us bothered to answer her. "Who wants a rice crispy treat?"

Beaver was the only one to speak up. "Ah gee mom, you're the best, but I'll pass."

She gave him a dirty look and continued to walk past and then Casey held up his hand. "Uh, I'll take a rice crispy treat."

She stopped in front of him for a few seconds and then walked away. "Go make it yourself kid. Do I look like a cook?"

After Kendall did her usual circle around and through the pool she went back inside and Dick got our attention back. "Hey Case, where were you last night? We waited for you to do some night surfing but you never showed."

Casey didn't answer at first and I punched his arm. Dick had a point I live in the same house as him and he's rarely home these days. "No shit bro. When I got up this morning you still weren't home."

Casey just smiled. "Well as much as I enjoy the company of men. I had other plans." And then he flipped us 'the shocker.'

We all laughed and mimicked it back, well all of us except Beav who looked confused not knowing what it meant, which made me laugh even harder as Dick responded to Casey. "That I can respect."

* * *

Mac

Fucking Kendall. I can't stand that bitch.

The world would be a much better place if she didn't exist.

On the few occasions that we've actually spent time here since she married Big Dick she always makes it a point to flaunt herself.

Not to mention that because of her. Cassidy has turned into our own little groupie. He hates her on a whole other level, so when she's around, he won't leave us alone.

Don't get me wrong, I like Cassidy, he's an ok kid. But he's my boyfriend's little brother, I'm required to be annoyed by him. Plus, its painfully obvious that he has a crush on me by the way he follows me around like a little lost puppy dog and that just makes it awkward.

V, Meg and I were still sitting on the other side of the pool when we heard Dick ask Casey where he'd been and V shushed our own conversation so she could hear. When he said he'd had other plans alluding to a girl she smiled, Casey moving on was a good thing on many levels.

"What was that hand gesture they just did?" Meg looked at both of us with a somewhat confused expression.

I laughed, I couldn't help myself. All I could think was…'Oh my god, please don't make me have to explain 'the shocker' to Meg.'

And then V looked over at me. "Yeah, what was that?"

Ok, **that** was surprising considering who she's dating. "You guys really don't know what 'the shocker' is?"

V blushed. "Ohhhh 'the shocker.' Gross."

But Meg still looked confused, not that I'm surprised by Meg not knowing. "Ok I'm only going to say it once so listen up." She looked at me expectantly and I explained it to her.

V blushed again when I said it and Meg's jaw dropped in disgust as she yelled. "Oh my god!" Immediately getting the boys attention.

Apparently they'd forgotten we were there. Casey and Dick laughed and Logan, Wallace and Luke looked ashamed.

Meg immediately stood up and walked back over the them, V and I followed trying not to laugh at her reaction. They are boys after all and considering some of their reps, there were worse things they could have alluded to. V sat back down with Logan and I sat with Dick as Meg pushed Luke off his lounge and on his ass to sit down. V and I couldn't control our laughter anymore after that.

Luke sat up and smiled. "Sorry Meg."

She smiled back begrudgingly. "That was really vulgar."

He got up and sat at the end of the lounge pulling her feet into his lap and tried to ease the tension. "In my defense, Case did it first."

Casey threw his hands up in the air. "Hey don't blame that on me. You didn't have to respond."

Luke grabbed the pillow off Casey's lap and hit him with it. "Fuck you Casey." And then Meg started to laugh.

It was then that Logan decided he should probably apologize to Veronica. "I'm sorry if I offended you babe."

She turned around and kissed him. "You didn't offend me." And then she smiled evily. "But if you even think about trying it. You won't have any fingers left to pop that gesture let alone follow through with it."

Everyone, even Logan, laughed at her threat and he pulled her back against him again. "Point taken V. Point taken.

* * *

Logan

We left a little while later and headed over to Casey's, leaving Beav behind much to his dismay. Around 10 Veronica was ready to leave and Meg asked if we would drop her off at home on the way, I smiled and told her it wouldn't be a problem.

Veronica had gone out to the car to wait for us and when I walked into the entry way I saw Meg in Luke's arms.

It caught me off guard and I didn't really know what to do, for the second time that day I'd walked in on something that was truly none of my concern, so I just stood there looking anywhere other than at the two of them. And sure, they weren't kissing, but there was more to it than just a friendly hug.

When they broke apart she saw me and stepped back suddenly looking guilty and walked out the door. Luke smiled and walked past me back into the living room, but he stopped at my side and put his hand on my shoulder. "Be careful with my girl Logan."

"Since when is she your girl Luke?"

His smile grew bigger. "She's always been my girl."

Well if what I just saw was any indication he is completely correct, I thought.

I walked out the door and headed over to my truck. Meg was in the back and V was standing outside with Casey, when she saw me coming she gave him a hug and climbed inside as I walked up and bumped fists with Casey. "See ya Case."

He smiled. "See ya Logan." He went to leave and then turned. "Hey, you wanna go surfing this weekend?"

"Yeah. Just let me know when."

"Will do."

He ran into the house and I got into the car and we left.

After we dropped Meg off I told V about what I had seen. "So I'm confused, I thought things were going well with her and Leo."

She looked over at me unsure, but she was still smiling. "I thought so too. I'll find out tomorrow though, neither of them will be around so I'll be able to get it out of her."

I smiled over at her. "I'm sure you will."

And then her smile faded slightly. "Logan, are things ok with you and Casey?"

"Yeah. Why? Did he say something?"

She turned to look out the passenger window. "No. Its just...well...the comment he made earlier. I know it shouldn't, but it still bothers **me,** that it bothers **him**. And I don't want to ruin your friendship with him."

I'd been expecting the conversation for a while now actually. Though the rest of us had gotten to the point where we ignore his attitude, Veronica still has a hard time with it and she's been through a lot so it's understandable that she would take things a little harder than she used to. I pulled the car over, took off my seatbelt, leaned over the console and cupped her face bringing her closer to me.

"Veronica, he loves you. You can't help that and it's going to take awhile, if ever, for him to be ok with this. But you can't let what is going on with him effect you and don't worry, our friendship isn't going anywhere. Besides didn't you hear him invite me to go surfing?"

She finally smiled. "He did?"

"Yep, so either things are good...or...he plans on feeding me to the sharks so he can have you all to himself."

She looked horrified for a second, I think contemplating whether that might actually be his plan and I laughed a little. And then she smiled again. "Well lets hope that's not the case, because I can't live without you."

I leaned in and kissed her. "Likewise baby. I love you, you know that right?"

She reached up and kissed me again. "Sure. But I love you more."

I kissed her again, put my seatbelt back on, got back on the road and then answered her. "That's not possible."

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**Authors note: so like I said be gentle...I know it wasn't perfect.**

**so I'm beginning to worry that people aren't liking this story anymore. I haven't gotten reviews from some of my normal readers on the last few chapters. if you don't like something please let me know, don't just stop reading. and please review, when I don't get feedback it depresses me and makes it harder for me to write new chapters.**

**I had originally described the shocker in this chapter but it really just felt strange. so if you don't know what it is...look it up. and in case you are wondering it is the gesture from the pool scene with dick, logan and beaver in the episode.**

**COMING ATTRACTIONS: the field trip...a little LoVe...and the crash...**


	38. Can't live without you

thanks for all the reviews!

**500+ reviews! hell yeah!**

**i definitely felt the love for the last chapter and well for this entire fic! thanks to everyone for the words of encouragement! **

**Authors note: so far everyone seems to like the Lamb/Lynn pairing. which is good. I felt they were ready for a little happiness. **

**FYI...the bus crash is very similar to what happens in the show...but as always there are differences...**

I don't own VM

* * *

Can't Live Without You

* * *

Veronica

"Miss Dumbass?"

I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help but laugh a little. Logan, Mac, Meg and I just sat there witnessing the exchange between our new teacher and Dick from the back of the bus.

"Its Doo-mas, Dick."

"Well my name's pronounced "Re-shard" and it stinks back here. I think someone died."

"You're free to sit closer to the front."

Dick stood up in his seat, surveyed the people at the front of the bus and then looked back at us.

"That's ok, I don't think that's gonna help. Thanks anyways." He sat back down and put his arm around Mac who, like everyone else, was still trying not to laugh.

I was the only one that said anything. "Why do you always have to be such a dick, Dick?"

Logan finally couldn't not laugh and Dick turned around to me smiling evilly. "Hey, some people can sing, some people can play sports. My talent is jackassery."

We all started laughing. "Well that's for sure."

Cassidy leaned up in his seat then and got Dick's attention. "Hey, who's the new girl?"

I sat up a little and leaned on Logan so I could see. I hadn't seen her before and I looked at Logan and he shook his head.

Dick smiled at Cassidy. "Just some lovely young flower blossoming into womanhood." Cassidy blushed a little. "What Beav, do you wanna pluck her?"

Cassidy didn't say anything, he just sat back down and then Logan interjected. "Nah Dick, I don't think she's his type. If anybody we know needs to pluck her it should be Wallace."

Meg looked over the top of her seat at me and smiled as I heard Mac chuckle.

I leaned back against the window of the bus, moved my legs into Logan's lap and he laid down slightly resting his head on my chest with his arms around me. "Always trying to get your friends laid, huh Logan?"

He looked up at me mischievously, looked around to see if anyone could see and slipped his hand below my shirt and up to my breast. I took in a sharp breath as he replied. "Well it is the thing to do these days, or so I hear."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Yet **you **aren't?"

He smiled again. "Yeah, but you see, there's a difference between me and everyone else."

"And that difference is?"

He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck and started to nibble on my skin. "They don't have you and I know for a fact that you will be more than worth the wait."

I took in another sharp breath and pulled him back up to me, his hand still massaging my breast. "Thank you."

He kissed me lightly. "No need to thank me baby we've been over this before, I'll wait forever if that's what it takes. There's no rush. There are plenty of other things we can do until then." And then he pulled up and kissed me forcefully.

He was right there were plenty of other things we could do. And last night, for the first time since Aaron attacked me…we did some of those things.

I had been working towards it for so long and last night I decided I was ready to move forward again.

So when he took off my shirt, I moved his hand down and helped him unbutton and unzip my jeans.

He had looked so surprised and I think he asked me about 10 times if I was sure, but every time I said yes. I finally ended up grabbing his hand and moving it inside my jeans myself. And when I did, he gave me one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen.

He was extremely gentle the entire time and then much to his surprise after he made me cum, I climbed on top of him and helped to return the favor.

When I woke up this morning I felt better than I had in months. We aren't exactly where we had been on graduation, but we are close.

"Seriously guys, we **are** in public." Said Meg successfully pulling me from my focus on Logan's hand and mouth.

We looked up to see Meg, Mac, Dick and Beaver all staring at us in amusement. Logan's hand immediately left my shirt and I started blushing, but Logan just smiled, never the one to be embarrassed.

After a few seconds he laid back down with his head on my chest and then he laughed.

"What?"

"It really does stink back here."

He was right, it really did.

* * *

Logan

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been surprised by how far Ronnie had taken things last night. But then I'd also be lying if I said I hadn't been thrilled. She felt even better than I remembered and I almost came the second my finger entered her.

I love her and just being with her is enough for me. But being with her like that is something I just can't get enough of. She truly lets go of her inhibitions and lets herself just be in the moment and free. Something she rarely does otherwise, well except sometimes with me.

I think I asked her a million times if she was sure and then she actually had to move my hand for me because I was afraid I might hurt her. I went as slow as possible, the last time she had been touched like that it hadn't been out of love or wanting to give her pleasure, it was out of evil, and I was painfully aware of that. I wanted her to remember, to feel again what it **could** be like, what it **had** been like for her before and I definitely succeeded in that. When she came it was long and hard and she was breathless and I just moved up, rolled her over onto my chest and held her as she came down from her high.

And then she really surprised me. She sat up, straddled me and started rocking her body against me. I considered stopping her, but I didn't, could you really blame me, I needed it and so did she. I found my release and I made her cum for the second time that night.

And then as usual she fell asleep in my arms.

We aren't exactly where we were, but we are close.

* * *

Casey

I got out of my truck, walked up to the door of the Casablancas estate and knocked, waiting impatiently for the door to open.

I waited for a very painful 2 minutes before Kendall opened the door, she was wearing nothing but a red silk robe and looked sexy as hell. I smiled at her. "Can Dick and Beaver come out to play?"

She just smiled at me and then turned away quickly. "Let's go see if we can find them."

I watched as she dropped her robe, revealing her naked body to me and turned around again. "Coming?"

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I hurried after her.

I know, I know I'm a terrible person, not only is she married…but she's married to one of my best friends dad's.

But I honestly can't help myself. I need a release, someone to help me get over Veronica and Kendall is nothing if not a good distraction. She is the exact opposite of Veronica, so she is exactly what I need right now.

She has rebound written all over her. But boy is she ever a fun rebound.

* * *

Meg

Ok, so I really was not in the mood to listen to Woody Goodman give us a freaking political agenda speech. But Gia seems nice, not that we we'll be inducting her into our group, but still nice. And I was pretty impressed that Dick didn't even flirt with her, Mac has been a good influence I guess. But Cassidy on the other hand…I think he's trying to fill in Dick's shoes…and he's not succeeding. He tried, and failed, to flirt with her, it was actually a little sad.

After Woody was done talking, they served us lunch, which was great since Veronica and I were starving. Ok, so we are **always** starving, but seriously, we needed food.

V and I both grabbed huge platefuls and then joined our friends at one of the tables. She looked over at Logan's almost equally large plate. "Babe, I'm afraid you might get love handles if you eat all that."

He smiled and then kissed her. "I have an excellent metabolism." And then he pointed at her plate. "Besides, you have no room to talk. Damn you and your hollow legs."

She laughed and leaned in closer to him. "You love my hollow legs."

He kissed her again and perused her body with his eyes. "I love **everything** about you."

I really thought I might puke and then Dick saved us all. "Dude seriously, I'm eating here."

They both just smiled and without taking their eyes off of each other they replied in unison. "Sorry."

I really am happy for them. It's obvious that Veronica's finally started coming to grips with what happened to her. It's something that really needed to happen. It was hard to see her the way she was after the attack, but Mac and I didn't run away, we couldn't, she needed us too much and that's what friends are for.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Dick's voice. "Hey, isn't that Terence Cook?"

Woody brought him over to group from the field trip and introduced him. When Woody walked away, Dick got up to go talk to our teacher and Logan grabbed V's hand and pulled her over to Mr. Cook. She actually looked a little startstruck. Mac and I both listened in, very interested in the conversation at hand.

"Excuse me Mr. Cook?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Yes ma'am?"

"I just wanted to say...you're my brother's favorite baseball player ever." She was talking about Lamb. Ever since Aaron attacked her she has started to refer to him that way, I don't think Lamb could be any happier than he is about it. "He keeps your rookie card vacuum-sealed inside a safe."

He laughed a little and smiled. "Well, that is an honor. You tell him thanks for me." And then he shook her hand and she blushed.

"When he finds out about this, he's not gonna let me wash this hand ever again."

"Well, who is your favorite player?"

She didn't answer him at first and Logan started laughing a little. "Tell him. Be honest."

And then Mr. Cook spoke again. "Its Johnny Damon isn't it?"

V smiled. "He's so pretty."

Logan started laughing and then the rest of us joined in.

A few seconds later Dick came back to the table and told us that Miss Dumas had ok'd it for us to take a limo back. I'd been looking for a chance to talk to V alone all day and this was my shot so I got her attention.

I whispered to her. "Hey V?"

She smiled and leaned in, she obviously got the hint that I didn't want to be overheard. "Yeah?"

"Would you be willing to ride back on the bus with me? I need to talk to you."

She smiled again. "Of course, I was wondering when you'd get up the nerve to talk to me."

I blushed a little, I hadn't realized she was aware that something was going on, but then I realized that Logan had probably told her about what he had seen that night before. "Thanks V."

"No problem."

I sat there and listened as she told Logan what we were going to do and then we all headed out to the parking lot.

The limo wasn't there yet so they had to wait, but V and I went to get on the bus. We gave everybody hugs and as I went to climb on Logan got my attention. "I'm leaving her in your hands Meg. You better return her to me in one piece."

I smiled. "As always Logan."

* * *

Veronica

Logan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. I went to climb up onto the bus but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Hey, I'm gonna miss you."

I reached up and kissed him again. "I'll miss you more." And then I joined Meg on the bus.

We took the two seats all the way at the back and before I even sat down she was spilling her guts.

"I'm breaking up with Leo. Tonight."

She totally caught me off guard. "Huh?"

"I **said…**I'm breaking up with…."

I stopped her. "Yeah I got that. But what made you decide to do it? I thought things were good with him."

She looked at me sheepishly. "They are….but its just that…I don't think he's the **one** for me."

I smiled. "Ok, so do you know who is?" I knew, but I wasn't sure if she knew, or if it even had anything to do with her decision to break up with Leo.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

She smiled. "Oh please V, like you don't already know."

I laughed. "So when did you realize that you love Luke just as much as he loves you?"

She smiled again. "Well its been happening for awhile actually. Leo is a great guy don't get me wrong. But when we're together I don't feel the connection I have with Luke. It's like Luke makes me feel free and wanted. And sure, Leo tries to be like that, but I don't always feel like I can be myself around him. And that's important. Isn't it?"

"Yes it is." I could really relate to her. I could always be myself around Casey, but I was never able to just let go and be in the moment with him. Some people are just better meant to be friends.

"Well anyways….With everything that happened to you last year…." I cringed a little and she apologized before moving on. "I did a lot of thinking and I came to a conclusion."

"And that conclusion is?"

"That life is short and I don't want to waste anymore time. And that even if it doesn't work out with Luke, I owe it to him and myself to at least try."

I smiled at her. "I'm proud of you Meg. It's hard to take a leap of faith like that with one of your best friends but hopefully you'll have the same success Mac and I have had. Have you told Luke yet?"

"No. I'm going to end it with Leo tonight, he's picking me up at the school and then I'm going to head over to Casey's to see Luke."

"Wow, not wasting any time huh?"

She laughed a little. "Nope, I'm done wasting time Veronica. I'm ready to live my life."

"Well then maybe you should move out of you parents house. You know, since they seem so hell bent on you **not** living your own life."

She laughed again. "Are you sure you aren't psychic?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

And once again I was confused. "Huh?"

"I'll be 18 in three weeks and I want to move out of my house, I can't take it anymore. So I was wondering if…"

Oh I get it. "You want to move into the Echolls' house with me and Logan."

"Yes, that would be correct."

I leaned over and gave her a hug. "Well its fine with me, but its really Logan and Lynn you need to ask. But honestly….I don't think they are going to say no. They love you, and they'd be more than happy to take you in."

She gave me a big smile. "Thanks. Um and if it isn't to much to ask...can I have a room that's not close to you and Logan?"

I laughed out loud at her response. "Yes, but just so you know. Our walls are a lot thicker than Mexico."

We continued to talk about what she was going to say to Luke and to Leo and when the bus stopped for gas we both got off and went into the store to get a drink.

We were on our way back out when I heard something.

Something that I shouldn't have heard: Lilly's voice.

And when I turned my head, I swear I saw her, so I ran towards her, Meg following me and found myself face to face with Weevil.

He smiled hesitantly. "Hey V. This is a strange coincidence, I need to talk to you."

I looked over at Meg. "Do you mind if I ride the rest of the way back with Weevil?"

She smiled. "Nope not a problem. I'll let Logan know where you are when we get to the school in case you aren't right behind us."

I gave her a hug. "Thanks Meg." She ran back over to the bus just as it was about to take off, got on and when it pulled onto the street I saw the limo come up right behind it.

I followed Weevil over to his bike and he handed me his helmet. "So what's the juicy gossip Weevs?"

I hadn't seen him in weeks, when the gun shot had gone through Casey's back window he had stayed away. I think he felt guilty. When Casey was arrested for Felix's murder, Weevil found himself torn. He wasn't sure he believed that Casey had done it. But then the alternative wasn't much better, it meant that one of his boys had done it. When I told him that I didn't think he was in charge anymore he refused to talk about it. But I knew he was looking in to it so I let it go. I'd spoken to him just days before the shooting and he was still digging but refused my help. The only thing I know for sure is that he had nothing to with it.

"I need to apologize to you V."

"For what?"

"I didn't know what they were planning. I think you're right, I don't think I'm in charge anymore."

* * *

Logan

We were halfway home when it happened.

Gia, Enbom and some of the other 09er's had joined us in the limo and we were all just having fun. Dick had rolled down all of the windows and was hanging out the sunroof when we heard and saw the crash.

The limo slammed on its breaks and I watched in horror as the bus went over the cliff.

My heart stopped and my brain started screaming at me.

I pushed Mac out of the way to run out of the limo. I could hear everyone behind me, but it was like they weren't really there.

I just kept yelling for Veronica as I dropped to the ground on the edge of the road.

She was gone.

I could feel Mac's arms around my shoulders and I knew Dick was there too, but it didn't matter. The only thing, the only one that had ever mattered was gone.

And I realized that it wasn't just a figure of speech.

I really couldn't live without her.

* * *

Mac

He just fell to the ground, I didn't know what to do.

I put my arms around him and Dick stood by us and we all just stared over the cliff.

Two more friends gone. Two more from our family ripped away from us.

Logan wasn't coherent at all, he just kept yelling for V. I think his heart had actually stopped beating.

For the first time in my life I had no idea what to do or how to fix things.

Because this was something I couldn't fix.

* * *

Veronica

We saw the smoke first and when we saw the limo on the side of the road Weevil slowed down and I jumped off the back of his bike.

I didn't understand what was going on so I ran closer and saw everybody from the limo just staring over the side.

Gia grabbed me. "It just went straight off the cliff. It didn't even slow down. They're all dead."

And then I saw Logan.

He was on the ground Mac and Dick were trying to comfort him. They all looked devastated and I realized that he thought I was on the bus, he thought I was dead.

My hear started racing and I started to run towards him as I yelled for him. "Logan!"

His head shot in my direction and Mac and Dick looked over at me, relief in their eyes.

He jumped up from the ground, ran towards me and when we met he pulled me into his arms and wrapped my legs around him as he fell to his knees and cried into my chest. "I thought you were gone. I thought I'd lost you."

I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to soothe him. "No baby, I'm right here. I'm so sorry I scared you, I should have called you to tell you I got off the bus."

He looked up at me. "Who were you with?" I turned to point at Weevil but he was already gone.

"We ran into Weevil."

He pulled my face to his and started kissing me and then Mac and Dick interrupted us. "Was Meg with you too?"

I had completely forgotten about Meg.

"No. She stayed on the bus."

* * *

**so what did you think? review please, pretty please, with sugar and whipped cream on top...**

**Authors note: so yes casey has completely taken over logan role from season 2. also...in my fic mac has joined the broadcast journalism class to help out meg..that is why she was on the field trip.**

**um lets see what else...so obviously even though the bus crash itself was similar the circumstances were different. meg and v weren't fighting and neither were weevil and v. if you have any questions about anything that happened in this chapter please ask! I will answer everything I can without giving away anything from the plot!**

**coming attractions: a conversation between luke and v, and a lot of LoVe, with a little smut.**


	39. No one ever said that life was fair

**thanks for the reviews! **

**once again there was a lot of great feedback for the last chapter! thank you all so much! I'd love to have the same kind of response for this one!**

**Authors note: so there was a lot of worry over meg in the reviews. so here is the deal...I've devoted a lot of page time to the luke/meg/leo issue. I promise that wasn't all for nothing...she will be in a coma just like in the show...but that's where the similarities with her storyline end. **

**there is some smut in this chapter just to let you know...**

**I don't own veronica mars…..as if you didn't already know that.**

* * *

No One Ever Said That Life Was Fair

* * *

Veronica

Logan didn't let go of me at all after that.

Not even to get into the limo.

Not even when we met everyone at the hospital.

And not even when Don came in and said that Meg had been the only survivor but was in a coma.

Don tried to hug me, he knew I had been on the bus, he was happy I was alive too. But Logan wouldn't let him touch me.

I didn't argue, there wasn't any place I would have rather been, especially when we told Luke what had happened.

His reaction was almost exactly like Logan's had been, it was devastating to watch and when Leo showed up it was much the same scene.

I didn't know what to do, what to say to them, especially Luke. He might never know that she loved him, that she had chosen him.

Luke was the only one that didn't go home that night. Meg's parents wouldn't let any of us see her after she got out of surgery, but he refused to leave. He just sat there in waiting room... well...waiting.

When Logan took me home, Lynn met us at the door. She gave me a hug, the best she could with Logan still clutching me and said she was going to stay with Lamb for the night to give us some privacy. We thanked her and Logan took me straight to his room.

For the first few hours we just laid there holding each other. I couldn't believe we might be losing another friend, I didn't want to go through that again and then finally I just couldn't take the sadness anymore.

I needed to feel something, anything other than what I was feeling and so did Logan, so I reached up and kissed him.

He knew what I was doing immediately, so he rolled on top of me and started kissing his way down my body.

* * *

Logan

I couldn't let go of her, I thought I'd lost her.

It's not that no one else had the right to be happy she wasn't on the bus, but I was just selfish and didn't care.

My heart ached for Meg and for Luke and Leo, it wasn't looking good. And I hated to leave Luke at the hospital, but he refused to leave, so Ronnie and I promised we would be back the next day.

When we got home and into bed the only thing I could still think to do was hold her to me. So for hours we stayed like that in the silence, we didn't talk, nothing, we just clung to each other.

When she kissed me, I almost laughed, I'd been thinking exactly what she was thinking. We needed to feel something, anything other than what we were feeling. We needed to prove to each other that the other was still there.

So I moved on top of her and started trailing kisses down her body.

I moved on my knees and rested on my heels, pulling her up to me with her straddling my lap as she pulled my shirt over my head and then I removed hers, getting rid of her bra immediately after. I cupped the back of her head, kissing her passionately before moving to her tits and assaulting the right one with my mouth as I palmed the left one. She moved her arms around me pulling me closer to her body and we both moaned when I pinched her taut peak between my teeth.

She started to rock her body against my arousal, so I laid her down and ground against her. After a few moments I pulled back, undid her pants and slid them down her hips and legs, tossing them off of the bed and settling myself between her legs again. I moved back to her lips, kissed her forcefully and began massaging both of her tits again with my hands. I felt her hands on the button of my jeans as she undid the button and slowly unzipped them. I kicked them off and ground my erection into her again harder this time, she gasped when I pulled back and slid my fingers under her panties and inside of her.

I sat up on my knees arching my back to kiss her as I worked her with my fingers. "I love you Veronica. I love you so much."

She practically moaned out her response. "I love you too Logan."

I moved my thumb to her clit and pressed down hard as the walls of her pussy started to contract and when she came, I groaned from the feel of it on my hand, but I didn't stop, we weren't done. In one swift motion I pulled her panties off of her and tossed them over by her pants on the floor and I removed my mouth from hers, kissing her lower and lower until I reached her soft curls. I spread her lips with my fingers and delved my tongue inside of her as I stroked her small collection of nerves with my thumb.

She had barely comedown from her first orgasm and she started writhing and moaning again. I had to consciously stop myself from coming. I continued my ministrations until I could feel her walls contracting again and I inserted my fingers again, moving my mouth to suck on her clit.

She grabbed my arms and pulled me up to her. I kissed her hard enjoying that she could taste herself on me and I felt her hand on my stomach. I continued working her with my fingers as her hand kept sliding lower and then into my boxers and when her small hand closed over my dick, I groaned. "Fuck baby." I looked into her eyes. "You don't have to."

She kissed me and then smiled, responding breathily with my fingers still twisting inside of her warm center. "I know I don't have to, but I want to." And then she blushed. "But this is new to me so help me out a little."

I kissed her again and closed my hand over hers, guiding her and helping her establish a rhythm. Her hand felt amazing on me, I swear I could see stars.

When I was close, I removed my lips from hers and whispered in her ear. "Cum with me baby."

She moaned at my words and spread her legs wider giving my hand better access. I pressed my thumb onto her clit and started rubbing circles over it, as I moved my other hand back over hers and helped her increase the pace of her hand. We both started moaning and we came yelling each others names.

I dropped onto the bed, resting my head on her chest, my hand still inside of her, as she stroked my back. We just laid there like that as we both came back to earth and started breathing again.

A little while later I rolled over and pulled her onto my chest, kissing her in the process. "There are not words to describe how fucking amazing that was."

She giggled a little. "Um, no shit."

I sat up, stared down at her and gently stroked her hair. "Do you need anything baby?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Um actually…I'm starving."

"Well lets go feed you then." I laughed, got off of the bed and stood there waiting for her to join me, but she didn't she just laid there. "Um V, you coming?"

She looked over and smiled at me. "I already did, twice, and now, I'm pretty sure I can't move my legs."

My heart skipped a beat, I loved that I had done that to her. "Do your legs feel like Jell-O Ronnie?"

She nodded.

"Well good. I'm proud of myself, I definitely did my job tonight."

I leaned back on the bed and kissed her while running my hand over her naked body. "I'll go get some food and bring it back up here."

She smiled. "Ok. And then after we eat, you can go back to work."

I was half way out the door when I responded. "Definitely the best job ever!"

* * *

Veronica

Logan kept me going half the night and all morning long. By the time we had to get ready to meet everyone at the hospital I could barely move. He, needless to say, was thrilled. I don't think I've ever seen him so proud of himself.

We even ended up showering together because I was still having trouble standing up. When we finally left the house I could stand on my own, but I was still wobbling when I walked, so he just kept his arm around me as we made our way through the hospital and met with everyone.

We all just sat there, waiting to hear anything they would tell us about Meg. And to make matters worse...the entire morning I was in a constant state of arousal. I swear I had to get up and use the bathroom every 15 minutes because I was so turned on.

Finally after my 6th trip Logan followed me, grabbed my waist and pulled me into an unoccupied room. Before I knew what hit me I was on the bed and naked from the waist down with Logan's head between my thighs. I just know that he was smiling the whole time and as I came down I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks."

He laughed as he handed me my panties that had somehow ended up hanging from the door handle to the adjoining bathroom. "God baby, you know its my pleasure. I just couldn't let you deal with that anymore, it was so obvious."

I gasped. "Oh my god! It was?"

He laughed again. "Well, to me. But I will say that Dick was getting suspicious and any longer and I'm sure Mac and Casey would have figured it out."

"Well thanks babe. You saved me from a weeks worth of humiliation at the hands of my friends."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for."

We left the room shortly after and went back out to join our friends. Dick was smirking devilishly at me and winked when I walked past him. I looked up at Logan and he smiled. "Ok, so maybe Dick **did** figure it out."

I could feel my face turning red. "Fuck."

Logan just tightened his grip around my waist and nuzzled against my hair. "Don't worry baby, he won't say anything." I looked up at him disbelievingly and he continued. "Ok, you're right, he will, but probably not to your face."

"Well at least that's something." I replied.

A little while later Dr. Gates showed up and filled us in on Meg's condition. The surgery had been a success the day before, but her head injury had been so severe there was no telling if she would ever wake up and at that point she wasn't even breathing on her own. It really just wasn't looking good.

After Dr. Gates left everyone decided to go and grab some food, but I stayed behind with Luke. Leo had been by earlier but had to get to work, which bothered me, if he'd asked, Don would have given him time off.

But it didn't really matter, because I knew the truth about things.

It just bugged me that the person that should be in Leo's place had no idea.

* * *

Luke

Its not fair.

That's about all I've been able to think about for the last 18 hours and that's exactly what I said to Veronica when everyone else left. "Its not fucking fair V."

She walked over and sat next to me pulling me against her chest in a hug. "I know sweetie, I know. But it might not be too late, she could wake up."

Yeah…**could**. "But what if she doesn't? I never got the chance to try to make her love me. I never got to have her, it's been nearly a year and I never made her mine. I waited for her and now its too late."

V smiled at me. "Its not too late. You don't know that yet. And you did have her Luke, a couple of times. Remember?"

Yeah, of course I did, but that wasn't enough. "Wow, yeah, we made out twice. That's not enough for me, or for her. What if she doesn't wake up? What if she never gets to feel or experience love or sex or growing up? Its not just unfair to me, its unfucking fair to her. She fucking deserved better, she deserved me…but I was so stubborn. So unwilling to break them up that I wasted all that time, even though I knew that he wasn't the one for her."

"Luke it's not your fault and you can't beat yourself up for having standards. Besides, you know as well as I do that it wouldn't have helped you get her. She would have been too angry with you."

I looked up at Veronica with tears in my eyes. "Yeah, but at least I would know now that I had tried."

She pulled me closer to her and stroked my back trying to calm me down.

It's just not fucking fair.

* * *

Logan

When we got home that night Veronica was in an extremely somber mood.

Once again Luke had stayed at the hospital but this time Casey stayed too. He had just gone home to get them both some clothes and we'd promised we would be back the next day and followed everyone else out.

When we got up to my room I watched as she took off all of her clothes except her underwear and got under the covers. I did the same and joined her pulling her against my body. She had been acting strange ever since we'd come back with the food earlier and I was starting to worry.

"Ronnie? Baby, what's wrong?"

She moved closer to me. "I need to ask you something."

"Ok. What?"

"It's going to be hard for you to answer, but I need you to really think about it. Put yourself into the situation and think hard."

Ok, make that **really** worried. "Ok. So is this like a hypothetical situation?"

"Yes." She turned in my arms and I pulled her closer to me as we laid there face to face. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"What if we hadn't gotten together last spring?"

I already didn't like where this was going. "Ronnie, I.."

She stopped me. "Please, just let me finish….What if we hadn't, but I realized that I loved you as much as you loved me?"

I was a little confused. "I'm not sure I understand."

"What if I didn't tell you? What if I had told someone else how I felt? And what if your fa…." She didn't finish the phrase which I appreciated, instead she changed her wording. "What if I had been killed Logan?"

I felt like crying, I'd tried not to think about that everyday since. "It would have killed me. If I had lost you I wouldn't have been able to go on living Veronica. You're everything to me. Even if we weren't together, even if we never would be it still would have destroyed me."

She reached up and kissed me. "That's what thought and just so you know it would be the same for me. But that's not what I need to know."

I kissed her again. "What do you need to know baby?"

She closed her eyes. "Would you have wanted to know that I loved you too? Even though I was dead. Would you have wanted to know or would it have made the pain even harder to deal with, knowing what could have been?"

And that's when I figured it out. "Veronica, all I can tell you is how** I** would have felt and I would have wanted to know. It would have been better than wondering for the rest of my life if you had felt the same way."

She smiled a little. "Yeah, me too."

I brought my hand up and moved the hair out of her face before cupping her chin. "What exactly did Meg want to talk to you about?"

I watched as a tear fell from her eye, I was right, this was about Meg.

"She told me she was breaking up with Leo. She said that she wanted to be with Luke, that she felt the same for him that he did for her. She was going to end things with Leo last night and then go to Luke."

Fuck.

I kissed her forehead. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I couldn't do it. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do. He has no idea that she chose him, so I needed another opinion. But I still don't know because what's right for you and I, might not be for them. And then what if she wakes up and she's changed her mind. Where does that leave him then?"

I pulled her closer again. "V, I think you really just need to think it over, give it a few days. We've known Luke for years, but you're right, we don't know what he would want in this situation. So give it time and then make your decision."

She kissed my chest. "Thanks Logan."

"No problem sugarpuss. But I will say one thing for sure."

"And what's that?"

"Whatever you do…don't tell Leo."

She looked up at me. "I wasn't planning on it, I don't think I even could."

"Good. Cuz I'm pretty sure that's the worst possible thing you could tell him right now."

She looked up at me confused. "Why?"

I really hadn't wanted to tell her. But I knew I would eventually anyways, so I just let it out. "He bought her a ring. He was going to propose on her birthday."

Veronica looked shocked and not a good shocked. "Oh my god."

"Um yeah. I share your sentiments."

"Why would he do that? She's only 18."

I laughed. "Well, because he loves her. But honestly, and don't repeat this…but I think that he was trying to tie her down. I think he knew she was starting to lean towards choosing Luke."

She kissed my chest again and then wrapped her leg around mine.

"Everything is so screwed up Logan."

"I know V. That's why I thank god everyday that I have you."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Likewise."

* * *

**so what did you think? review please! **

**Authors note: two more days for the wallace poll. who do you want to see him with? so far someone new is still winning. and if so I have an idea, and its not an original character...but I don't think you will see it coming if that's the direction it goes.**

**coming attractions: drivers ed for the next 3 (40,41,42 )chapters. lots of LoVe and lots of Luke. 43,44 are cheatty cheatty death bang and a little bit of green eyed monster. but like I said before the main plots from green eyed monster will come into play around christmas in my season 2 there is a certain scene that is pivotal to my plans for my mid season, you'll understand why when it happens. chapters 45 and 46 are a mixture of episodes 2.5-2.7 but mostly focusing on 2.7 nobody puts baby in the corner.**


	40. Dearly departed

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**once again there was a great response for the last chapter! keep it up! nothing motivates me more!**

**Authors note: so this chapter was intended to be posted yesterday...but for some ungodly reason I was unable to submit or even login for the last 36 hours...so although it isn't my fault I am apologizing for the extended wait. so sorry!**

**this chapter has a lot of exposition...there are also a lot of moments that are similar to the show..,but the details as always are changed. there are parts of this chapter that i love and parts I don't. but regardless of how I feel I hope you enjoy it!**

I don't own VM.

* * *

Dearly Departed

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

Logan

When we pulled into the parking lot this morning there were 10 news trucks parked outside. That's been the norm around here since the crash.

Reporters have laid siege to the school, all of them looking for those students who want their name in the paper or face on TV so badly that they're willing to pimp out their memories of our dead classmates to anyone who asks.

Those of us in the limo have been the main target for the reporters, but Veronica has been 1 on their list. The girl who should have died with the rest of them but magically got off the bus before the crash.

And of course being who she is...it just makes her that much more interesting. This has not been a fun couple of weeks and because of the constant attention, we've gone back to hiding at Casey's when we aren't at the hospital.

Luke is still there everyday and every night, he goes home for an hour to change and shower and that's it. The rest of us have been trading off, staying there with him and Leo is there when he isn't working. Tensions between the two of them have gotten worse.

Meg's parents still aren't allowing her visitors, but luckily we have an in at the hospital; Dr. Gates from the ER has been helping us out at night. Once her parents are gone he's arranged for us to be able to see her without their knowledge.

The first time we went in was the hardest. It was only 3 days after the crash, she was broken and bruised and had a huge bandage on her head. She didn't even look like Meg and none of us other than Luke stayed long.

He just sits there every night next to her bed, holding her hand and hoping she will wake up. But she still hasn't.

Veronica still hasn't told him about her conversation with Meg. She still just doesn't know if it's the right thing to do.

When the original report on the crash came out there was a lot of speculation over how Meg could have been the only one to survive. Since the bus itself didn't have any cameras on it and was virtually torn to pieces, they didn't have a lot to go off of. So they began pulling the wreckage out of the water and started piecing it together. That's when they figured out what probably happened.

At some point during the crash the emergency door on the back opened and broke off its hinges. Meg had been sitting in the back seat of the bus and when it fell and hit the water, she held on to the seat keeping herself from being tossed to the front with the other students. They believe that despite her injuries, she was able to pull herself out and swim to the rock that they found her on. There was still no telling if she would have been ok if she'd been found earlier. So for now we just continue to wait for her to wake up.

Don has moved in with us, mainly to be able to actually see my mom for more than 10 minutes everyday. Things have not been easy for him. They're investigating all possibilities right now and their main lead is that the bus driver was suicidal and that he drove the bus off the cliff intentionally. Something he'd tried to keep from the press but was unsuccessful.

I made Veronica promise she wouldn't get involved in the investigation, just in case it wasn't the bus drivers fault. I can't risk the possibility of her getting hurt, I just don't want to lose her.

For once she actually agreed right away.

You can imagine my shock….

* * *

Veronica

Ok, so I know I told Logan I wouldn't get involved, but that was before Jessie, the bus driver's daughter, cornered me in my office.

Lamb really doesn't think it was him, neither do I. And poor Jessie is getting the brunt of the hostility from the accident, that may have been caused by her dad, so she asked me to get proof that he didn't kill himself. Not just to clear his name, and well, hers, but if it **was** suicide, the insurance company won't pay and her family will be destitute.

So despite Logan's request I agreed. Its not like I'm **really** getting involved, I'm just helping a friend.

He wasn't thrilled when I told him, but he agreed that she needed help. In the end he said I could only do it if I let him help, which had been my intention all along anyways.

So after school Logan drove the three of us out to the cliff.

People had created a large shrine to the victims of the crash on the shoulder of the road. On the left side I noticed a sign for Meg and I smiled a little, it was obviously made by Dick. If there's one thing you can say about him it's that he truly loves his friends. Underneath the sign were numerous candles and flowers and other items. It was easy to distinguish the ones from us, they showed who she really was.

Logan was standing there holding my hand when we noticed a man in a Hawaiian shirt having difficulty lighting a candle by Meg's sign. I walked over and blocked the wind for him, he thanked me, but when he looked up at me I couldn't help but think he looked familiar.

When I got back to Logan he pulled me against him. "Logan?"

He brushed the hair from my face. "Yeah babe?"

"Did he look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't place him." He shrugged in response.

"Hmm. Well maybe it'll come to us."

He kissed my forehead. "I'm sure it will."

We continued looking around, not even sure what to look for; skid marks, pieces of the bus, there was nothing there to help. And then Jessie came back over to us. "I guess my dad doesn't rate a votive candle."

Logan pulled me closer, her comment had gained us an audience and he spoke before I could. "This doesn't mean anything Jessie."

She wasn't buying it. "Come on, if you were on that bus, you wouldn't want your pile to be the biggest?"

She cringed a little after she said it, I think she'd forgotten that I was **supposed **to be on that bus and one of our best friends actually **was**. She apologized quickly. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I really am grateful for your help."

Logan and I smiled at her, her anonymity was gone due to her comments and people were beginning to stare, it was time to leave. "Come on, there's nothing here."

When we got home that night the bus crash was being covered on the news again and they were interviewing the guy from the gas station.

Logan and I sat there in disgust listening to his interview.

TV Reporter: "Duane Andrews was the last person Ed Doyle spoke with before driving off the Pacific Coast Highway."

The clerk was wearing a tasteless sweatshirt with a yellow school bus, topped by a halo and wings, with the words, "We'll never forget." written underneath it.

DUANE: "He was kind of a weird duck, I mean, you could tell that right off the bat. Guy comes in, buys a couple of things, pays, goes to leave, then stops, right? Then comes back to the counter, all serious-like, picks up one of these." He picked up an item from the counter and held it up to the camera. "Okay, you guys see that? It's a St Christopher medal. My man pays for it then throws it out, just like that."

TV REPORTER: "Neptune's local sheriff's office..."

Logan turned off the TV then and kissed me. "I can't imagine where I'd be if you'd gotten back on that bus Veronica."

"You'd be sad for awhile and then you'd meet some hot super model to help ease your pain." I smiled up at him, but he didn't return it.

"You don't have to make a joke you know."

I put my hand on his cheek. "Yeah I do….Because I think we both know what would have happened." He reached down and kissed me again, he didn't need to respond because he knew what I meant, and he also knew that it was true. We sat there in blissful silence for a few moments before I spoke again. "Hey Logan, I wanna go talk to that guy at the store."

He raised his eyebrow at me and shifted on the couch so he could see me better. "Ok, why?"

"Well I want to know what he bought. What if he bought a Red Bull or No Doze or something? That would mean he was tired and that might explain the crash, he could have fallen asleep."

He smiled at me. "Ok Columbo, we'll skip school tomorrow and go."

I sat up and straddled his lap. "Thanks babe."

"Anything for you." He leaned in, kissed me and then laid me down on the couch before climbing on top of me as he cupped my right breast with his hand.

And that's right about when Don walked in.

Don turned from us so quickly I'm surprised he wasn't dizzy and he placed his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sight. "Fuck Logan! Do you have to do that in front of me?"

Logan looked up and smiled. "Would you rather we do it in my room where you can't keep an eye on us?"

Don looked like he was really thinking hard for a second before he answered. "Nope, you're right, stay right there. Just please keep it PG."

Logan and I both laughed and I went to push him off of me, but instead he pulled me up and starting moving us towards the stairs. He put his arm around my waist and smiled back at Don. "Sorry Sheriff, but PG is just boring."

I laughed and Don looked like he was in pain before raising his hands again, this time in surrender.

We left Don alone, went to Logan's room and locked the door behind us.

20 minutes later we were heading straight for an R rating due to nudity and sexual situations.

* * *

Wallace

I really don't want to be here right now.

Here I am, sitting in class listening to people talk about the bus crash victims and all I really I want to be doing is sitting in the hospital with Luke, waiting for Meg to come back to us.

I really need a distraction.

Funnily enough the minute that thought entered my head, god answered my prayer and what a beautiful distraction she is. I don't know who she is, but I intend to find out, so I listened in to her conversation with Mrs. Stewart.

"You should take this to the attendance office."

"And where's that?"

Without even thinking my hand shot up. "Mmmm!"

Fuck Wallace, tone down the cheesy smile. Have Logan and Dick taught you nothing?

* * *

Casey

I can't believe how close we were to getting busted.

I was on the floor by the couch with Kendall midfuck when we heard someone at the door.

I barely made it out of the room and up to Dick's before they walked in. I've never gotten dressed so fast in my life and when Dick and Beav walked in I was barely able to keep a straight face.

Not that I thought Dick would really care…but I know how much they hate her and she **is** married to Big Dick after all.

In truth its Veronica that I don't want to find out. The last thing I want is for her to lose respect for me and I know she would.

I'm pretty sure that Dick's oblivious. But I can't help but think that Beaver is on to me.

I sincerely hope that I am wrong.

* * *

Logan

When we got to the gas station I thought Ronnie was going to cry when she saw the fucking souvenirs. I considered torching the place but thought better of it, that would just add to the issues our little family is going through.

We walked straight up to the clerk and the guy went into his spiel. Ronnie is nothing if not a good actress and she totally played the part. I, on the other hand was given the role of the unassuming boyfriend. Which quickly changed from unassuming to jealous and protective, when he very openly informed her of how pretty she was and proceeded to stare at her like she was ripe piece of fruit ready to be bit into.

I fucking hate it when guys look at her like that. She's fucking taken...I should make her a shirt that says that.

Sensing the shift in my demeanor, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it trying to calm me down. Then, when the clerk turned his back she pointed at the sign by the register over the medals, just like the one Ed Doyle had bought.

"We do not make change. Don't even ask."

Ohhhh, I think I get it now.

She thanked the clerk and we walked over to the pay phone out of ear shot.

"So what's up Ronnie?"

"I don't think Ed Doyle's saint toss was a sign he was turning his back on God. He just needed change for the phone, so he bought the cheapest thing he could find. But who did he call and why doesn't anyone know about it?"

"I don't know." I answered and then I leaned in and kissed her. "But let me guess…you intend to find out."

She smiled. "You bet I do."

She wrote down the number to the pay phone before we left the store and as we were walking to the truck something popped into my mind.

"Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know Weevil was here?"

"Huh?'

"Well you said that you and Meg were walking back to the bus when you turned the other direction and ran into him. Why did you change directions?"

She didn't answer me right away and the cautious look on her face told me that there was definitely something to it. She quickly got into the truck and I followed her lead. "Baby what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

She looked over at me and smiled cautiously. "I'll tell you if you promise not to have me committed."

I cupped her face and kissed her. "If I had you committed I wouldn't be able to get your beautiful naked self in my bed. Now would I?"

She laughed a little. "No, I guess you wouldn't." She paused for a second kissed me again and then finally answered me. "It was Lilly."

Did I just hear her right? "What do you mean 'it was Lilly'?"

"We walked out of the store and I heard her voice. And I know this sounds crazy... but I swear I saw her. She ran past the building, I followed her and Meg followed me. That's when we ran into him."

"Wow."

"You think I'm crazy don't you."

I smiled at her. "No, I believe you. I never told you this, but that night..." I didn't have to elaborate she knew which night. "...when I was lying on the ground. I swear that Lilly was there with me and that she woke me up. She said that I needed to get to you."

She looked at me flabbergasted. "Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe she's haunting us."

"Can't say I'd be surprised, it's a very Lilly thing to do. Heaven must be boring."

I laughed a little. "If she got to heaven."

Veronica laughed too. "I like to think she did."

And then something occurred to me. "Do you think Meg saw her that day too?"

"At first I'd thought she'd just followed me. But now….I don't know…If Lilly did it to warn us...then why did she let Meg get back on the bus?"

I had an answer but I knew she wouldn't like it so I just sat there. "Logan?"

I turned to her solemnly. "Maybe she was **supposed** to be on that bus."

She looked sad. "No. that's not possible. I refuse to believe that. But…"

"But what baby?"

"Maybe Lilly did help her."

I leaned over and kissed her pulling her to me. "It would make sense. How else would she have been the only one to survive?"

* * *

Veronica

When we left the gas station I made Logan take me to see Don.

Ok, so not **really** to see Don, but to use the phone in his office.

Logan distracted him out front while I called the phone company and pretended to be a deputy. I got the goods just as they walked back in. Logan looked at me, mouthed the word 'sorry' and I smiled at him. He did the best he could.

But Don looked at me with a face full of suspicion as I hung up the phone. "Do I want to know?"

I smiled walked around the desk and gave him a hug. "Know what? See you at home." I grabbed Logan and ran out the door.

Don called behind us. "I know you're up to something Mars!"

Of course I am. When am I not up to something?

Logan and I went straight to see Jessie after that.

We were all sitting on the couch and I told her about the phone call. "So, um, my dad calling someone is a good sign then, right?"

"It might be. Do you recognize the name Cotter? The address is from your apartment complex. Did your dad ever hang out with any of the neighbors?"

"No."

Logan laughed. "So they don't do that in this neighborhood either huh?" Jessie laughed a little. The only reason most people associate with their neighbors in the 09er district is to network and it usually only happens at parties and begrudgingly at that. Rich people are not friendly. Just watch the real housewives of Orange County, that's hard proof.

I brought us back to the topic at hand. "I went by there earlier, but no one was around. I'll stop by again later." Just then the doorbell rang and Jessie got up to answer it, from our place on the couch we could see Lamb, Sacks and another deputy at the door. I felt Logan stiffen beside me and I grabbed his hand, this wasn't good.

"Is your mother home?" Don asked Jessie.

"No, she's picking up my little brother from day care."

"I have a search warrant." He sounded somber, I could tell he really didn't want to be doing this and I looked over at Logan who's face expressed my sentiments.

"What for?"

Lamb and the deputies entered the apartment and then he saw us. He raised his eyebrows in a 'what are you doing here?' way that slowly turned into a 'wait, why am I surprised?' expression. He then turned his attention back to Jessie. "Looking for evidence. Suicide is a crime. Suicide that takes the lives of six others is murder." He paused then and looked at us again. "What are you two doing here?"

He was smiling slightly and Logan answered for both of us. "Jessie's a friend."

"I think you two should go."

We walked towards the door as the deputies started searching Jessie's house. I told Jessie I'd call her later and Don stopped us on our way out. "I'm sorry you had to see that Veronica."

I grabbed his arm. "Its your job. I understand…..But that doesn't mean I agree with it."

He smiled again. "Yeah, it doesn't mean I do either." Logan put his arm around me and was angling me towards the stairs when Don stopped us. "Do me a favor V?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me know what you find."

I smiled and so did Logan. "Will do."

When we hit the stairs Logan just stopped, grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall kissing me fiercely.

I was still a little dazed from the kiss when he pulled away slightly. "What was that for?"

He smirked. "In about two seconds you're gonna ask me if we can stop by that other apartment again to see if they're there. That's gonna delay our return home by at least another 15 minutes if they're there and 5, if they aren't. That's 5 to 15 minutes longer before I have you all to myself. I just wanted a little taste to tide me over."

I smiled and laughed. "God Logan, do you ever think about anything other than sex?"

He smirked and then started speaking again kissing me between every few words "We've been over this before…Yes…I think about surfing…and I think about you…And technically…I'm not thinking about…Sex…Because we…Haven't had sex...yet…" He stressed the 'yet' and I giggled which made him smile even bigger. "So….what I'm really thinking about…is sexual…Activity."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed **him** this time. "There's a difference?"

He smirked again and whispered in my ear. "Sex is just one thing. Sexual activity…" He started nibbling on my earlobe and then moved down to my neck. "…Now that covers all manner of evils."

He then slid his hand over my lower belly, immediately turning me on and making my knees buckle slightly. He steadied me against the wall and laughed a little, he was well aware of what his actions and words had done and he was damn proud of it too.

I looked up at him through my aroused haze. "10 minutes. You go to the car and start it, I'll be quick."

He kissed me one more time, slapped my ass and ran down the stairs yelling to me as he ran. "Make it 8."

I stood there for a second trying to compose myself.

Fuck, I think he might kill me. But what a way to go.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**authors note: so the poll for wallace is now closed. someone new won! I had always intended for jackie to be part of at least a little bit of this season anyways so that's why I introduced her in this chapter. I have plans for her. but wallace will finally hook up with someone around chapter 47. she isn't an original character that I've come up with...but she is someone that you probably will be shocked by.**

**coming attractions: the next chapter is called epiphany...I don't really think I need to say anything else...**


	41. Epiphany

thanks for all the reviews!

**Authors note: I know I haven't mentioned it, mainly because I really just couldn't find anywhere it fit…but since luke has been spending so much time at the hospital and classes at Hearst should have started by now, luke decided to defer his enrollment until the next semester. just in case any of you were wondering.**

**I wasn't going to post this till tomorrow...but I didn't really feel like waiting. so as I said this chapter is called epiphany, so you know what that means. **

**obviously this chapter contains smut. and some of it is really fluffy smut, not that I intended it that way but that's how it came out. and I for one love it. but then I wrote it so who knows, but I'm sure you guys will like it!**

I don't own vm.

* * *

Epiphany

* * *

Veronica

I was lying in bed with Logan later that night, naked and half asleep when my phone rang.

I was resting half on his chest and he groaned and pulled me tighter to him when I moved to answer it. "No, don't answer it."

I slid up and kissed him quickly. "It'll only be a second, I promise."

I rolled over and grabbed the phone as he pulled me back into a spooning position, I could feel his arousal against me as I answered the still ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Veronica, it's Jessie."

Logan's hands were traveling over my bare stomach and moving farther south as she spoke and the only thing I could think of was that I needed to end this call fast.

"Hey Jessie, what's up?" I looked over at the clock and realized that it was almost midnight.

"You can stop whatever you are doing."

Her comment caught me off guard at first. How did she know what I was doing?

I silently laughed at myself a little when I realized what she'd meant.

"Why?" The tone of my voice made Logan stop his retreat to my nether regions and he reached over clicking the phone onto speaker.

"My…father killed himself." I didn't respond so she continued. "The Sheriff found his suicide note…saved on his computer."

After I got off the phone with a very upset Jessie, Logan rolled me over onto my back covering me with his body and peppering kisses all over my face. "I'm sorry baby. I know you wanted to think that he hadn't."

I laid still for a second thinking, enjoying his hands and lips on my body, before I responded. "I still don't think he did Logan."

He stopped and looked up at me. "Veronica, they found a note."

"Yeah, but I wonder what it said? Maybe it just **sounded** like a suicide note."

He laid down again, resting his head on my chest and kissing the underside of my right breast. "Ok, well, we can go over there tomorrow. Would that make you feel better?"

I smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

He leaned back up stroking his fingers between my breasts. "Good." And then he quickly moved his hand between my legs. "Now let's focus on you."

* * *

The next day we went straight to Jessie's.

When we got to the door we could hear yelling and when Jessie let us in she looked ashamed. Her mom was yelling at her brother for crying over his dad.

I looked over to see a fiercely angry Logan, this was something he was no stranger to and he was not happy.

When she noticed us, Jessie's mom walked out the door leaving us behind and Jessie went to comfort her brother.

When he was feeling better he got up and went to his room and she showed me the note.

I read it twice and handed it to Logan.

He read it once and gave me a knowing look. He agreed with me, it wasn't a suicide note.

* * *

Logan

We left a little while later, went home and when we got there, I got out of the truck and handed Veronica the keys. I knew what she wanted to do and as much as I wanted to go with her….I just felt like it was something she needed to do on her own.

"Just be careful ok."

She smiled and kissed me. "I will, thanks babe."

I turned to go into the house but she called out to me. "Hey Logan, wait!"

I turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"It's my night to stay with Luke and Meg." She started to fidget with the keys a little, it had been months since we had spent a night away from each other. "So I won't be home until late, if at all." And then she gave me a coy smile. "Or were you gonna come with me?"

I walked back over to her brushing some of the hair from her face before kissing her again. "No, I'll stay here, but tomorrow you're staying with me up there, whether you like it or not."

She smiled and batted her eyes playfully. "So then why don't you come tonight?"

I laughed a little at her attempt to flirt, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Because I have a feeling that you are going to need to have some alone time with Luke."

She looked surprised at my comment. I don't know why, but for some reason I just knew that she was going to want to tell Luke about Meg. Something that obviously hadn't occurred to her yet.

But she didn't question me. "Um ok."

"Just call me later, ok. Let me know you're alright."

She smiled and put her arms around me. "Will do."

* * *

Veronica

I walked into the hut with Jessie behind me and brought her over to where Carla was sitting. "Carla, this is Jessie."

Jessie wasn't sure what to do so she just nodded in greeting and Carla looked up at her, swallowing hard before she spoke. "You look just like your picture."

Jessie switched to sarcastic mode at her comment. "That's why they call them 'pictures.'"

I just stood there watching the scene before me.

"Your dad…talked about you all the time."

"Yeah, sorry, can't say the same."

"We were in love, your dad and me." Jessie snorted, shook her head and turned away. "He called to say that he'd see me later, he didn't mean to drive that bus off a cliff. He just couldn't bring himself to leave you and your brother. He didn't want to leave you with your mother." At her words about leaving them with their mother, Jessie finally sat down and focused on Carla, giving her the go ahead to continue. "Now, I wish I was…less understanding, because I never really got to be with the man that I loved."

And just like that, her comment gave me the answer to my dilemma with Luke. In that moment I finally made my decision.

I went to the police station with them, and after hearing the new evidence, Don agreed to classify Ed Doyle's death as not being a suicide. I left the two women there and headed to the hospital.

On my way there I got a text from Lamb, all it said was thank you. When I got to the hospital I texted him back and then I called Logan to let him know what happened before I went inside.

I found Luke exactly where he had been for the past two weeks; sitting in a chair in the waiting room.

* * *

Luke

I was surprised to see her, which was weird because I was expecting her.

But then I realized it wasn't **her** I was surprised to see, it was the expression on her face that surprised me.

She walked right over to me, sat down and grabbed my hand.

"Um, hey V." She pulled me into a hug and then let me go grabbing my hand again.

I laughed a little, I think for the first time in days. "Um V, you're scaring me a little, please tell me you don't have more bad news."

And then she smiled, which really caught me off guard.

"No Luke, it's not bad news. Actually I think it's great news, I just hope you feel the same way."

I squeezed her hand. "You're getting married." I was joking and she laughed.

"No, but its good to hear you joke again."

The suspense was killing me. "So V, what's this news you have to tell me?"

"I didn't know if I should tell you so I'm sorry it took me so long. I was just afraid that knowing would make you hurt even more and I didn't want that….I talked to Logan and he told me to give it a few days so I did and then something happened today…or I guess I witnessed something that gave me the answer I'd been looking for."

She was rambling and it was killing me. Veronica doesn't ramble so this must be big. "Ok V, suspense acquired, now spill."

She took a deep breathe and smiled. "She choose you."

My heart stopped beating at her words. Did she say what I think she just said? "What?"

"Meg. Chose. You."

I couldn't hide the smile that formed on my face at her words. "How do you know?"

She took another deep breath and continued. "She told me that day on the bus, before I got off. She was going to end things with Leo that night and she was going to go to you. She loved…." She stopped and changed her words. "Loves you Luke."

I started to cry and I cursed myself for it, but I just couldn't stop myself. "Seriously?"

* * *

Veronica

"Yes. She said that life was short and she didn't want to waste anymore time….." I stopped again when I said it, I suddenly realized I knew how she had felt. But I pushed it from my mind and continued. "…She said she was ready to live her life and she wanted to live it with you."

He hugged me, nearly crushing me out of happiness. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Like I said, I was afraid that it would make the hurt worse. Knowing that she loved…loves you and that it might be too late now."

He just shook his head. "No V, no. The only thing this does is give me hope that when she does wake up, that everything will be the way it was meant to be."

He was so happy, but I still couldn't help but be pessimistic. "But what if she doesn't?"

He started crying again, but the happiness is was still evident. "Well then at least I'll know that she did love me and that I wasn't wasting my time. That we would have had something."

He stopped suddenly and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Luke?"

He looked back up at me with tears in his eyes. "It's just…I'm so happy to know how she felt….but I feel regret too."

"Regret for what?"

"For not trying harder. For not making her mine. For never being with her the way I wanted to be with her. I never made love to her, I never gave her what I wanted to and I might never. She was right V, life is short. You can't wait for things because there is no guarantee that you'll have to chance to do them or say them."

His words started swimming around in my brain and then Carla's words from earlier reappeared too.

'because I never really got to be with the man that I loved.' 'I never made love to her.' 'I never gave her what I wanted to.' 'life is short.' 'You can't wait for things' 'there is no guarantee'

You know the charge that goes up your spine at moment of epiphany? It just hit me. I'm not gonna let the list of things I want to do before I die turn into a list of regrets.

I stood up so fast I was almost dizzy and Luke looked up at me like I was crazy. "Luke, I'm so sorry, but will you be ok alone tonight?"

He looked confused but he smiled. "Um, yeah. Veronica, are you ok?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, I'm more than ok. I have to get somewhere. I need to be somewhere. I have something to do." My heart was beating so fast that my words were just as erratic.

Luke's smile grew as realization stretched across his face, he knew exactly where I needed to be and what I needed to do. He grabbed me and hugged me. "Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate what you told me today."

I smiled and pulled out of his arms, when I got to the door I turned around again. "Likewise Luke."

* * *

Logan

When I heard the car in the drive I assumed it was Lamb, so I continued to lay in bed.

I had spent most of the night thinking about what Meg had told Veronica, the 'life is short' part prominent in my mind.

She couldn't have been more right.

I'm more than happy to wait for Veronica to be ready….but recent events have really made me anxious.

Our family is no stranger to tragedy and the idea that I could lose her before being with her scared me to death. Never being able to share that part of our love with her was not an option for me and thinking about it was near torture.

When I heard the hurried footsteps on the stairs I sat straight up, they didn't stop at the first bedroom, it wasn't Lamb. I jumped out of bed and looked out the window to see my truck sitting there and my heart started jumping in my chest.

What was she doing home?

I got to the door and opened it just as she was about to grab the handle.

She just smiled at me, but there was something in her eyes. Something I'd seen many times before; love and desire, but this time there was something else as well…determination.

She didn't say anything so I took it upon myself. "You came home. I thought you were staying at the hospital?" I don't even know why I asked, I knew why, or at least I was hoping I knew why.

She didn't respond she just threw her arms around me and held me tightly. I circled my arms around her, pulled her closer and then she pushed away a little and brought her hands up to my face before kissing me urgently.

I tried to pull back to say something but she held me in place, still kissing me in desperation. I reached down, lifted her up into my arms, carried her into the room closing the door behind us and I laid her gently on the bed never breaking the kiss as I settled myself over her.

She finally removed her lips from mine and kissed her way down my face to my neck as she reached down and pulled my shirt up. I lifted my arms as she pulled it over my head and then she brought my hands to the buttons on her shirt. I made quick work of them and then slid the fabric off of her shoulders and reached around unhooking her bra. Kissing me again her hands went straight to my pants and I pulled back.

"Ronnie…"

She cut me off by kissing me again passionately and moved my hands to her jeans as she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants sliding them over my hips. I smiled and returned my lips to hers as I removed her jeans taking her panties with them. I felt her hands on my hips as she tugged my boxers off of me and I spread her legs with my hands positioning myself between them. And As I moved my lips down her body taking her left nipple into my mouth, I moved my hand to her wet folds.

I could feel her erratic heart beat and mine began beating in time with it as I ran my fingers over her pink slit and inserted my finger in her wet center. When she moaned I immediately added another finger as I kissed my way down her body and rested over her soft curls. As she began bucking her hips against my hand I nuzzled my mouth against her and licked her small collection of nerves.

"Logan!"

"I love you Veronica. Tell me you love me."

I added a third finger as I began sucking on her clit and her response came out in gasps. "I love you."

I continued working her with my mouth and fingers until she came and then I started making my way back up her body.

I settled myself on top of her again, moved the hair from her face and she smiled and kissed me.

"Make love to me Logan."

Her words sent a shiver down my spine.

Words I had longed to hear.

Words that I would never forget.

I smiled and let my forehead rest against her's, unable to hide the excitement her words had caused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Logan, please."

I kissed her again, reached into the drawer of the night table and pulled out a condom never removing my lips from hers. With both of us breathing heavy in anticipation I ripped open the package and reached down sliding the condom over my now throbbing erection. I could feel her body quaking beneath me, ready for me and my heart swelled.

I positioned myself at her opening and pulled back from the kiss momentarily. "I love you so much Veronica. So much."

She moved her legs up resting them on my hips and brought her arms around my shoulders. "I love you too Logan. So much."

I moved my lips back to hers and then I slid into her.

Watching her beautiful face the entire time I saw her eyes open as she gasped in both pain and pleasure and I groaned from the feel of her.

She felt perfect, I fit perfectly, it was like her body was made just for me.

I stayed inside of her tight warm channel letting her get used to the feeling of me inside of her as a few tears rolled down her face. I kissed them away and brought my hand to her cheek. "Are you ok baby?"

She just nodded and kissed me again. "I love you."

I responded as I started moving in and out of her slowly. "I love you too."

She felt so good, tight and warm and perfect. No one had ever felt this good.

I was absolutely consumed by her, in her. I never wanted to leave.

I continued thrusting into her slowly as she got used to the feeling and when she began to moan I actually thought I might cry. I increased my pace and began moving my hands over her, trying to touch every single inch of her small gorgeous body as she curled her legs around my back. This was everything I had hoped for, everything I had expected and more.

I began kissing her breasts as she ran her hands over my back digging her nails into me and I began to moan with her.

We were one in that moment. Our heart and bodies beating and moving as one. Our voices combined. She started mumbling and all I could do was tell her over and over again how much I loved her.

God, I didn't want it to end, I wanted it to go on forever, I never wanted to leave her. I prolonged it as long as I could and when I knew I couldn't hold out much longer, I moved my hand between us and started stroking her clit. She rose up against me. "Oh Logan!"

Her words just pushed me closer. I kissed her again and whispered in her ear. "I want you to cum baby."

She moaned and tightened her legs around me. "Logan."

"Cum for me Veronica, cum **with** me."

And with my words her walls began contracting tugging at me, keeping me inside of her and she began to shudder as she came and I followed her into oblivion. "Fuck baby, I love you so much!" "Logan, I love you!"

I collapsed onto her, still inside of her, brought her lips back to mine and we stayed there like that, sharing soft, passionate, love filled kisses for the longest time.

When I finally moved off of her, I rolled onto my back and pulled her on top of me, the biggest smile I think I've ever had spread across my face.

She leaned up a little and smiled. "What are you thinking Logan?"

I smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "I'm thinking about how much I love the tiny blonde in my arms right now. What about you? Are you ok? Are you hurting?" I asked as I ran my hand over her beautiful naked body concernedly.

She reached her hand up cupping my face and smiled at me. "I love you too, Logan and it was perfect, I'm perfect, you were perfect."

She was right.

The only way to describe it in words.

Perfection…

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**Authors note: so it seems that all of the issues with reviews have finally been fixed so there shouldn't be any problems this time around. And since something really big happened between LoVe in this chapter I'm hoping I'll get lots of reviews. I'd love to hear what you thought about her conversation with luke though as well!**

**coming attractions: ok so in the next chapter nothing huge happens its more of a continuation of this one. but the majority of the chapter is a take off on one of my all time fav scenes from season 2. when veronica leaves the hotel room after having sex with donut and runs into logan. seriously love that scene, it shows how much he loves her and how devastated he is by her relationship with donut I think. anyways the next chapter is really just a fun one with lots of LoVe**


	42. Some people just can't keep a secret

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**so once again there was a lot of great response from the last chapter! thank you all so much!**

**Authors note: so as I said this chapter is a take off on the hallway scene. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't really know why, but I did. I hope you all like it as much as I do. it starts up exactly where we left off at perfection. this chapter is really all about the group finding out that logan and v had sex. one of the last sections does set up the next two chapters though. oh and there is also a throw back to chapter 7 in this chapter. and just to warn you, logan and v are extremely horny in this chapter. that wasn't necessarily intended, it just kinda happened that way. once again I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own veronica mars.**

* * *

Some People Just Can't Keep A Secret

* * *

Veronica

"I love you too, Logan, and it was perfect, I'm perfect, you were perfect."

Perfect is the only adjective that could even come close to describing what I just experienced.

I won't lie…it hurt like hell at first. But those few moments of pain were well worth the sensations that came afterward.

I didn't think it possible but after sharing that last part of me that I hadn't already given to Logan…I think it made me love him even more.

He was so sweet and tender and caring and it felt so good. **He** felt so good.

It was like he fit perfectly inside of me, like my body was made just for him. I was so consumed by him, by the feeling of him moving inside me, his body looming over mine, his hands connecting with every inch of me, that I hadn't wanted it to end.

As we laid there in each others arms my mind began to wander a little and I laughed when something specific came to mind.

Logan rolled us over so we were both on our sides facing each other and kissed me. "What's so funny?"

I laughed again. "Do you remember when I made you watch 'The Notebook'?"

He laughed this time. "Um, don't you mean, do I remember the **15** times you and Meg **made** **us all** watch the notebook?"

What? It's an awesome movie. "Yes, that's what I mean. So do you?"

He leaned up on his elbow and while staring down at me, he started caressing my naked body, his fingers gliding over my hip, up my side and along the edge of my breast. "Yes, unfortunately I do. But I still don't understand what it has to do with you laughing."

I smiled at him. "Remember that part when they kiss in the rain and then he carries her inside and they make love and it was her first time?"

I watched as his smile practically doubled. "Yes, I remember. Meg prayed for rain for like a week after seeing that the first time because she wanted to kiss someone in the rain. But that's still not answering my question."

I smiled a little, I knew he would remember that part. The part of the movie that's about sex was probably the only thing he remembered about it. "Well after they make love she starts to laugh." He was still smiling expectantly. "And then she says. 'You gotta be kidding me. All this time, that's what I've been missing'?'" He laughed and I continued. "I was laughing when that came to mind because I can so totally relate to that now."

His smile kept growing and he had moved his hand so it was resting on my butt. "Are you saying you wish you hadn't waited?"

"No, I'm saying that I'm glad I waited for it to be with you. Because it wouldn't have been right with anyone else."

He moved forward and kissed me. "Well I'm glad that I was the one you waited for." He lifted his hand and brought it up to cup my face. "I didn't think it was possible, but I think I love you even more now that we've given ourselves to each other so completely."

And he says I'm the psychic one. "Me too." Was all I said in response and I moved to kiss his hand that was still cupping my cheek.

Then he leaned in. "Do you remember what else she said?"

I smiled, leaning in the rest of the way to close the small gap between us and kissed him lightly. "Yeah, she said. 'Let's do it again.'"

And with that he kissed me, wrapped his arms around me and we made love for the second time that night.

* * *

Logan

When the alarm went off the next morning I turned it off and pulled her closer, memories of the night before still prominent in my mind. I'm fairly positive that the smile on my face was plastered there all night.

I still couldn't believe that we'd had sex. I had made love to the love of my life.

After we'd made love the second time, I had kissed her, told her I loved her, picked her up in my arms and carried her to the shower. We washed each other and I helped her shampoo and conditioner her hair and it brought back memories of the first time we had showered together, right before everything went to hell.

And that's when I realized, not that I hadn't already known, but I knew then for sure that she was it for me.

When we were both clean and dry I carried her back to the bed, slid under the covers with her and held her all night long. And then before I knew it, it was morning and as much as I wanted to just lay in bed making love to her all day long, we couldn't. We were supposed to meet everyone at the hospital and it was my night to stay with Luke and Meg. But at least she would be there with me.

So after turning off the alarm and pulling her closer I whispered in her ear. "What time do we need to be there baby?"

She shifted in my arms, smiled and kissed me. "Noon. What time is it?"

I looked at the clock. "It's 10:30."

She smiled turned the rest of the way in my arms and kissed my chest. "Do we have time?"

I lifted her chin so I could see her face. "Plenty."

* * *

Veronica

After we made love the next morning I tried to get up but my legs felt like Jell-O again. I really don't know how he does it but almost every time he touches me I end up like this.

He noticed I was having trouble so he picked me up and carried me to the shower again. I was a little confused, we'd taken one only hours earlier and we had limited time to get ready. But Logan claimed we smelled like sex and that Dick could probably smell it from his house, so I relented.

Because he was right. Dick's sixth sense is his ability to know when, where, and how sex is happening and between who. The only person that ever seemed to be a mystery to him that way was Lilly, but I think that was only because she was the female version of him.

On the way over to the hospital he looked over at me with a serious expression. "They're totally gonna know, you're aware of that right?"

I blushed a little. "Um, yeah. And...well...Luke already knows I think."

He smiled and gave me a puzzled look. "How would Luke know? You saw him before it even happened."

I smiled sheepishly. "Weeeell, I kind of had my epiphany while talking to him and telling him about Meg's feelings. It was pretty obvious that he knew where I was going and what I was going to do when I got there."

Logan laughed. "Ok, well that's one down. But I can tell you right now, Dick is going to take one look at you and figure it out."

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have worn my 'Purity is for Losers' t-shirt."

He laughed again and I continued. "Well I'll obviously tell Mac and Meg. Meg won't be able to respond but that might be good thing, I won't have to hear her shriek." I stopped and thought for a second. "Actually no, I'm not going to tell them. I really just don't want to announce the fact that we had sex to the world, it's really no one's business but ours."

"I couldn't agree with you more. The fact that I have your virginity is information for me and me alone. Its actually too bad it isn't something I can have framed." Logan laughed, and I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help laughing a little. "So anyways, we just don't say anything and let them come to their own conclusions?"

"Exactly." I nodded my head for emphasis.

He smiled again "Hey, do you know what I just realized?"

I placed my hand over his on the gear shift. "No, what?"

"I was the first person to know. Take that Mac and Meg." His smile was suddenly huge.

"That's true and you even got the gory details." I smiled mischievously at him.

"Yeah, but gory definitely isn't the right word, I was thinking more like beautiful, gorgeous, stunning details." He said it as his eyes glanced over me appraisingly and he pulled into the parking lot at the hospital. He leaned over and grazed his hand over my thigh below the hem of my skirt.

"Logan stop, if you don't we'll never make it into the hospital."

He laughed. "Fuck, I don't know how I'm gonna make it 24 hours without being inside you." I blushed again at his words and just smiled. I felt the same way actually, now that I'd had sex, it was all I wanted to do. Leave it to Logan to turn me into a sex addict in less than 24 hours. "Maybe I can bribe the nurses to give us our own room."

And without thinking I responded. "God I hope so."

His smile inflated like a hot air balloon and he leaned over to kiss me again. "God I love you Veronica."

"I love you too Logan."

He pulled back, got out of the truck and walked over to my side helping me down. My legs were still shaky from our exploit's the last few hours and he knew so he put his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist as we walked to the entrance.

In truth I was pretty sure I was walking a little bowlegged, but Logan hadn't said anything about the way I was walking so I didn't bring it up.

I was also surprised I wasn't in any pain. I had been earlier that morning and I was surprised when I'd felt better with him inside of me. And now, even an hour later, it was like I could still feel him, hence the bowlegged walking.

He got my attention again as we walked through the doors. "Well if nothing else the truck has tinted windows."

I laughed. "Thank god for tinted windows."

* * *

We were the first ones to arrive at the hospital and when Luke saw us his sad expression turned into a smile.

He walked over and bumped fists with Logan, which I'm assuming was guy code for, 'dude you got laid, good job'. Then he gave me a huge hug and whispered to me loud enough that Logan could hear. "You're glowing V, post coitus looks good on you."

My face turned completely red and Logan chuckled. "Shut up Luke."

He smiled and looked over at Logan. "You're welcome."

Logan just smiled. He did have a point, he was partly responsible for my epiphany.

We sat down with him and he told us what had been going on since we were last there and any updates with Meg which there hadn't been many. As he was finishing Dick, Mac and Wallace walked in the door.

Dick took two steps inside the room, stopped and stared right at me smiling.

How the fuck does he do that?

Logan is right, they **should** write books about him.

* * *

Dick

What can I say...it's a gift. One that I use any chance I get and very well I might add.

And dude, it was sooo obvious.

Not only did she smell like sex, still, even though I'm sure she took a shower to try and hide it. But I could also tell by the way she was standing, the look on her face and the glow in her skin.

And of course Logan's perma, 'I just deflowered my girlfriend', smile was a good indicator as well.

It's about fucking time, I thought.

Ronnie's way too smoking hot to waste on virginity.

* * *

Logan

I was shocked that Dick didn't say anything to her, it was obvious he knew, but he just slapped me on the back and winked at her making her blush. And apparently neither Wallace nor Mac seemed to catch on, which I know Ronnie was grateful for.

We'd been there for a whole 10 minutes before Veronica announced that she was starving and asked me for my keys. I laughed a little to myself, she hadn't eaten since last night. Apparently I'd found the only thing that can suppress her appetite…sex.

Good to know. The next time she wakes me up at 3 in the morning because she's hungry all I have to do is make love to her and she'll forget all about the food.

I tossed her my keys, kissed her and she walked out of the waiting room with Mac to go pick up food. I couldn't help but laugh a little at her stride, she was still having difficultly walking.

It wasn't more than 30 seconds after they left that Dick looked at me and smiled. "Fucking finally."

Luke laughed and Wallace looked confused.

"Shut up Dick."

He laughed. "Fuck no, I want details."

And that's when Wallace caught on. First he looked shocked and then he smiled. "Wow. I knew you looked overly happy for some reason, I just didn't know why."

Oh this wasn't good. "You guys better just keep it to yourselves, she doesn't want everybody making a big deal out of it."

Dick just continued to smile. "Yeah, but what do you want?"

I laughed. "Would a billboard be overdoing it?"

Luke and Dick said no…Wallace said yes.

* * *

Veronica

Mac was looking at me funny the whole way down in the elevator but I didn't say a word.

When the doors opened so did her mouth, but she didn't get a chance to say anything.

Because we ran right into Casey.

* * *

Casey

I was running late thanks to Kendall.

Since Luke had been staying at the hospital we'd had free reign of my house and believe me we'd been taking advantage of it. But that's not why I was late because of her.

No, I was late because I'd made a huge mistake that morning.

She'd shown up on my doorstep wearing nothing but a trench coat and we'd made it ten steps in the door before we were on the ground and she was riding my dick.

And no, the sex wasn't the mistake either. Ok, well any sex with her is a mistake but at least it's a mistake worth my time.

The big mistake was when I came...and called her Veronica. That didn't go over too well.

It's not like I do it all the time, but I will admit that sometimes, when I'm fucking Kendall….I'm imagining Veronica beneath me…or riding me...or up against the wall...or on all fours.

Ok, so maybe it's **almost** all the time. I've tried to stop, I really have, but it just doesn't work.

So you can imagine my shock when the elevator doors opened and I found myself face to face with one of my best friends slash object of my sexual fantasies.

In fact the shock was so great that I wasn't able to conceal my hurt when I took one look at her and knew she'd had sex.

I don't know what it was or how I knew, I just did and she smiled at me sheepishly because she knew that I knew.

When Mac said 'hi' I was startled momentarily, I hadn't even realized she was there, but I paid her no mind and focused on V. Veronica just stood there as Mac moved past and I leaned in close to her. She smiled and tried to move back a little. "Hi Case. We were wondering where you were."

I brought my hand up to her hair and pulled a few strands through my fingers. "What's different about you? Did you cut your hair?"

She didn't say anything. She just stood there like a deer in the headlights and Mac's smile turned to a look of surprise.

I leaned in again. "FYI, if the cuddling was the best part he didn't do it right." It was a bullshit comment. I knew full well that Logan's rep in the bedroom was more than deserved. But I was just being a jackass and she knew it because she fired right back at me.

"It wasn't." That was all she said, that was all she **needed **to say.

I moved out of her way and stepped towards the elevator. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

Mac grabbed V's hand and pulled her away from the elevator. "We'll be back Casey, we're just going to get food."

I smiled cockily at Veronica, waved at Mac and then retreated to the safety of the elevator hoping my heart would restart before I got to the rest of my friends.

When the doors closed I immediately felt remorseful.

I hadn't meant to be cruel, but honestly, my heart broke in that moment.

I might love the guy, but once again, I kind of hate Logan Echolls.

* * *

Mac

"What was that?"

V wouldn't even look at me and I think that Dick's little gift had worn off on me a little because I'd already figured out that her and Logan had bumped uglies.

She finally turned to me and spoke. "Did he look as crushed as I think he did?"

I sighed. Um, yeeeeah, it was somewhat comparable to the moment when Bambi's mom dies. But I didn't say that. "Yeah V, he did. But what did you think would happen when he found out?"

She shook her head a little. "I don't know, I guess I hadn't really thought about it. I don't think about him like that anymore Mac, he's one of my best friends."

"I'm aware of that V, but **he does **think like that. He still loves you so of course he'd be hurt. But I kind of can't believe he acted like that."

She looked sad. "Yeah, me either."

I put my arm around her and pulled her out to the truck. "But just because he freaked out doesn't mean you should regret sleeping with Logan."

She turned to me again with wide eyes and a shocked expression. "I don't regret it. Why would you think that?"

I laughed. "I didn't. I was just making sure I was right since you hadn't bothered to tell me yet."

Her face turned red. "Dick's been a bad influence on you."

I smiled. "Yes he has, now get your ass in the truck, I want to know everything. Oh, and if you intend to tell Meg I'd do it while she's in the coma. That way she won't shriek."

V laughed at my comment. "Is it terrible that I was thinking the exact same thing?"

* * *

Wallace

The minute Casey walked in the door we knew that he'd seen V and we knew that he knew.

He wouldn't even look at Logan and Logan looked a little devastated which I thought was bullshit.

Logan and V belong together and they've been dating now for like 6 months. Casey needs to just deal with it; Logan and V are in love and that's not gonna change. I love Casey like a brother, but in this case I'm siding with Logan.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes and then Casey finally pulled his head out of his ass. He sat next to Logan and smiled cautiously. "Don't kill me when she tells you what I said ok."

Logan sat there for a few seconds before he responded. "How about you tell me what you said and I'll make an informed decision on that. Because if you said anything that hurt her, friend or not I'll run you over with my truck."

Casey smiled. "I told her that if the cuddling was the best part that you did it wrong."

Luke and I laughed and Dick snorted. "Please, Logan do it wrong. He could right a sequel to the Kama Sutra."

Logan just looked surprised and then laughed. "Seriously? You said that to her?"

Casey covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "Yep."

"How did you even know? I know she didn't tell you."

Casey threw his hands up in the air a little. "Fuck, I don't know. I took one look at her and I could tell."

I finally broke in. "Dude Case, I'm surprised she didn't smite you right on the spot."

"Fuck, tell me about it. I really didn't mean to act like that, but it caught me so off guard." He turned to Logan. "Dude, I mean, I've accepted that she's with you, but I can't help that I'm still jealous."

Logan just smiled. "Hey, I can't fault you for being jealous. Fuck, I've got my own issues with that. But just so we're clear…The cuddling wasn't the best part."

Casey smiled begrudgingly. "That's what she said too."

I just laughed as a smile that would have made the Joker jealous spread across Logan's face.

* * *

Veronica

When we got back to the hospital we were waylaid by Cassidy, he was waiting for us by the elevators.

Mac looked over at me, rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey Cassidy what's up?"

He smiled at me and made googly eyes at Mac. "Hey Veronica, Mac. Um Veronica, I was hoping I could talk to you."

I looked over at Mac and she gave me the 'are you really going to waste your time look." And I responded with the 'yes he's Dick's brother' look.

She just shrugged. "Ok, well give me the food and I'll head up stairs. But hurry up ok, if you're gone longer than 10 minutes Logan might notify the National Guard."

Cassidy and I both laughed and she got on the elevator. "Ok Cassidy, what can I do for ya?"

He blushed a little and then pulled out a condom wrapper. Um, weird doesn't even begin to cover it. "Uhhh Cassidy, you're a great guy, but..."

He laughed. "Oh, no, sorry I guess is should have explained before I brought out the evidence."

Ya think? "Um yeah, that would have been good. So why don't you tell me what's going on."

"I think Kendall is cheating on my dad."

"Because of a condom wrapper?"

"No...I mean yes…Well here's the thing, we got home early the other day and she was in the living room acting really strange. And then I found this right where she was sitting."

"Ok so what do you want me to do about it?" Eww…I really didn't want to even think about Kendall's sexual exploits.

"I want you to follow her. I'll pay...s lot. Her pre-nup doesn't pay if she cheats and I want her gone."

"I don't know Cassidy, I'd have to talk to Dick first."

"Yeah, I figured. Look, just think about it, ok?"

"I will."

He went to turn around and leave. "See ya Veronica."

"Bye." Ok, well that was strange.

I got on the elevator and when I got to Meg's floor the doors opened to reveal a very anxious Logan.

"Hi babe!"

He smiled and pulled me to him for a kiss. "Thank god! I was getting worried. The food's been here for 10 minutes and you still weren't back. I was afraid you might have passed out from starvation in the elevator."

I laughed. "Um no. Besides, the reserves I keep in my legs could keep me going for at least 3 days…But anyways, Cassidy distracted me, I need to talk to you about something."

He looked suspicious. "What?"

I told him what Cassidy had asked me to do and he agreed with me that I should talk to Dick. So after we ate that's exactly what we did.

Dick just laughed and gave us his permission to do whatever, so I called Cassidy to let him know that I was on board.

* * *

Logan

I wasn't able to bribe any nurses. Something about all the rooms being filled, which just sucked.

So I went to Plan B.

After everyone else left and Luke snuck into Meg's room, I leaned over and kissed Veronica. "So, we are alone."

She smiled. "Very true, we are. So what should we do with this alone time we have?" Her smile turned mischievous.

"Well, I know what I would like to do.."

She leaned back in her chair and pulled my hand onto the inside of her naked thigh. "And that is?"

I slide my hand up and under her skirt grazing my fingers over her panties as I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I wanna make love to you."

There was a hitch in her breath when I said it and she moved her head to kiss me. "Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking." I stood up quickly and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the chair. "Wait, where are we going?"

I smiled back at her. "Truck."

She didn't respond she just followed me to the elevator and out of the hospital. The entire time I had to keep myself from ravaging her and when we got out to the truck, I unlocked the doors, picked her up and put her in the back seat climbing in after her.

The minute I sat down she was straddling me and within minutes both of our shirts were off and her bra was gone. I laid her down reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down her legs.

"The skirt was an inspired choice today Mars."

She just smiled. "Well thanks Echolls, I thought I'd be nice and give you some easy access."

I smiled and inserted two fingers into her. "Well if I'm getting easy access, I'll make sure to give you the VIP treatment."

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**so after you read and review this chapter…you should all go and read and review my other story LoVe under pressure, if you haven't already. after I finish this fic, which don't worry...that's a long ways away, I will be writing a sequel to that one. **

**I still need ideas for this season. I know where it is headed but its just a matter of getting there. so I want to know what you would like to see happen. are there any characters you'd like me to use? any cases you like to see redone? if I do use one of your ideas I will credit you with it. so please let me know! you can put it in a review or PM me. **

**coming attractions: ch 43 v follows kendall, don shares a secret with logan, and v looks into dick's dads business. **


	43. Other people's parents

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**Authors note: so there have been some concerns about LoVe breaking up. here is what I will tell you...its not going to be a 'break up'...but something is going to happen which will separate them for a little while. but rest assured I hate writing them not together so it will be over only a couple chapters.**

**as for meg....really, don't worry about her. I promise that I am not following the show for her storyline.**

**as for this chapter....once again there are things I like and things I don't. and this chapter is really just a set up chapter for the next one.**

* * *

Other people's parents

* * *

Don Lamb

I got the call around 5 am that a body had been found on the beach.

I got up as quietly as I could trying not to disturb Lynn.

I left the house and drove straight to meet my deputies.

When I arrived I knew something was wrong Sacks wouldn't even look at me and D'Amato was standing over the body looking slightly ill.

"What's going on boys?"

D'Amato bent down and grabbed the corpse's hand holding it up. "I think you need to take a look at this."

Veronica Mars was written on the victims hand.

This is not good.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Veronica

You know what I love?

Well besides Logan and my friends that is.

I love it when the people I've been hired to follow make no efforts to hide who or what they are.

Talk about making an easy buck.

If Kendall is trying to hide the fact that she is a gold digger from the general public she is not doing a very good job. I can guarantee that the people at her gym, or for that matter anywhere else in town, are as painfully aware of how she gained her status as we are.

But if there is one thing I can say in a positive light about her…....she has some really fucking great shoes.

But that's off topic.

Of course there is also something else I love about this case.

It's the fact that Logan is actually letting me handle it on my own. Which is freaking amazing.

It was bad enough after my attack, but ever since the bus crash he hasn't let me do anything on my own. And as much as I love him and appreciate his concern, it is starting to bug me a little.

I'm not helpless, and its not that I think he thinks I am. But that's kind of how he's been making me feel lately.

Now don't misunderstand me…things are still great with him and me.

Well, they are near perfect actually. Its just this one issue that's keeping it from being completely perfect.

So the fact that he has backed off on this one makes things 150 times better and I'm not as frustrated with him anymore.

Of course I'm not deluded, I know that if it was any other case, things would be different, but oh well. I'll take what I can get.

So anyways back to the case at hand.

Cassidy gave me Kendall's schedule, so for the last two days I've been following her around and she is definitely up to something.

She's been meeting with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome on a daily basis and they always end up at the same motel.

However, unfortunately I haven't been able to get the money shot, yet.

So I'm going to have to Dick or Beaver and see if they can help me out a little.

* * *

Logan

Ok, so yes, I'm horribly over protective.

And I just keep getting worse.

But really can you blame me?

In the last 6 months I've almost lost her twice. Hell, in the last year I've almost lost her 3 times.

So sue me for being cautious.

And yes, I'm fully aware of the fact that I'm driving her crazy.

And that's why I'm letting her handle this one on her own.

Because honestly…how much trouble can she really get into by following Kendall Casablancas.

Especially when I have Dick and Beaver around to alert me if she does something stupid.

But the real reason I'm letting her take this one on her own, has nothing to do with the case itself. It has to do with a conversation I had with Don a few days ago.

-------------

On Monday morning I got up and took a shower, letting Veronica sleep a little longer.

When I was done she was still asleep, I woke her up so she wouldn't be late for school and while she showered and got ready I went downstairs to get us both some breakfast.

That's when Don came in looking solemn.

When I greeted him I knew something was wrong.

"Hey Lamb. What's up?"

He looked at me cautiously as his eyes searched the room. "Hey Logan. Where's V?"

"Getting ready. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

He sat down on the stool next to me and placed a file on the counter. "I need to show you something. But you have to promise me that you won't tell her. I know you guys don't keep secrets, but this is one time that its necessary."

Ok cue immense feelings of dread.

I knew I wasn't going to like what was in that file. And he's right it is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth with me and Ronnie. But if this was as bad as it sounded there was no way I was going to tell her about it.

"Dude you're freaking me out Lamb. Just get to the point."

He opened the file and pulled out a mug shot.

"Do you know who this man is?"

I looked at the picture and didn't recognize the face.

"No."

He looked right at me. "Are you absolutely sure?"

I moved the mug shot and there was another picture underneath of the same guy with a motorcycle and wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt.

And that's when the realization hit me, I **had** seen him before and Lamb noticed the look on my face.

"So you do know him."

I looked back at him. "No, I don't **know** him, but I've….we've **seen** him."

"Where?"

"At the cliff, when we went there with Jessie. He was trying to light a candle under Meg's poster and V helped him." I didn't add that we both found him familiar.

Don studied my face and knew there was more though. "That's not the only time you've seen him is it?"

I sighed. "I don't know. We both recognized him from somewhere but we couldn't place it. I know we know him from somewhere."

Don looked solemn again.

"Don, what is this about?"

He pulled another file out from under the first one and set it in front of me.

I opened it and could feel the bile rising in my throat.

In the picture the guy was dead and Veronica's name was written on his hand. I looked up at Don with fear in my eyes.

"Why…"

He cut me off before I could finish.

"We don't know. His name is David "Curly" Moran. He was a mechanic, he worked on foreign luxury cars and he used to be a movie stunt coordinator back in the day. But that's about all we know. We think he might have some kind of connection to your father but we are working on it. He left the movie business only a year after Aaron's first movie so its unlikely. You wouldn't by any chance know would you?"

When he referred to Aaron as my father I almost puked again. We don't talk about him at all. And when we do, we refer to him as Aaron or my personal favorite…that evil bastard. "No. He knew a lot of people and introduced me to all of them. I have no idea. I want to help Don."

He shook his head. "No. The only help I need from you is to keep V away from this. Don't tell her anything, ok?"

No not ok. But I'm not going to tell him that. "Fine. But I want you to keep me in the loop."

He went to reply but was interrupted by Ronnie walking in. "In the loop about what?" She asked.

She was smiling and came right over to sit on my lap. I pulled her against me and moved to kiss her. Don was at a loss for words so I spoke for him.

"Don is thinking about furthering his relationship with my mom."

I couldn't help it. Really. And the look on his face was classic.

She smiled and looked at me, her eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Wait, so when he says furthering, does he mean like engagement?" And then she turned to him smiling. "Make sure she knows I refuse to wear pink."

God she's cute.

I could actually see the gears in Don's head turning and then he glared at me. "Maybe, like your boyfriend said I've been **thinking** about it. But hey, I need to get going, I'll see both of you later."

He gave her a hug and smacked me upside the head. "We'll talk later."

After he left the room and Ronnie and I ate breakfast and went to school.

---------

Don hasn't mentioned it since.

And neither have I.

But that's the reason I'm letting her do this on her own. Anything to keep her occupied and not involved in this.

* * *

Wallace

Ok, so seriously, I have no fucking idea what my issue is.

I **can** talk to girls…I've never had a problem with that before.

But for some reason, when it comes to Jackie, its like I draw a fucking blank.

I start acting like an overly zealous 14 year old with a fucking boner.

I swear you'd never know that my best friends were Dick, Casey, Luke and Logan.

Fuck, ok, just breath Wallace, stay calm and channel Dick…..

* * *

Veronica

So luckily Dick was more than happy to help me out and load Kendall's music onto a new Ipod for me.

So today I made my move.

Now obviously she knows who I am, so I had to be a little more creative then usual, but when I approached her as a fellow worker outer with head phone issues and not as the teenage friend of her stepson…she wasn't as rude as she usually is.

Don't get me wrong, she was still a heinous bitch, but slightly less than usual.

So anyways mission accomplished, now all I have to do is wait for the pictures.

So with that part done, when I got home tonight I decided to look into her background a little more….and this is where things get really interesting.

First of all her name isn't Kendall Lacey Schflit.

Its Lacey Schflit. She just added the Kendall somewhere down the road.

But that's not the weird part.

No, the weird part is that Lacey Schflit…doesn't have a past.

In fact up until 3 years ago…she didn't even exist.

* * *

Logan

She is going to kill me.

I know it.

I'm going to tell her and she is going to set her tazer on high and burn me to a damn crisp.

I just hope she will at least have sex with me one more time before she instigates my untimely death.

I swear I don't think I've ever walked so slowly up these stairs before.

Ok Logan just open the door and tell her the truth.

"Hi baby!"

"What did you do?"

Yeah Logan, really should have toned down the enthusiasm.

I walked in and she was sitting on the bed wearing nothing but her underwear and a bra working on her computer, the minute I said hi she looked at me and tilted her head.

I don't hide guilt well.

"Before I tell you, just remember that I love you. And this really doesn't have anything to do with us. I'm just trying to help a friend. A friend that happens to be your friend as well. So…"

She smiled at me and cut me off. "Just spit it out Echolls."

I took a deep breath and did exactly that, and very fast I might add. "Ok Wallace is trying to get Jackie to pay attention to him and he has been striking out all over the place so when she mentioned that she hated reading Pride and Prejudice and since we all have English together this year I might have told him that we were renting the BBC version and that she would be more than welcome to join us. Don't hit me please."

And now she is laughing. "I'm sorry but what?"

"I invited Wallace over to watch Pride and Prejudice with us tomorrow and he is bringing Jackie."

And there it is.

The evil look, the look that says your dead Echolls, take a good look because this is the last time you will ever see me even half naked.

"You did what?" Fuck she even sounds pissed.

"Don't forget about the please don't hit me part. I did it for Wallace."

She just sat there and took a deep breath. "So in order to help Wallace get laid, you allowed him to invite little miss 'I think I'm the new Lilly Kane' over to our house when you know full well that I can't stand her. And you don't like her either. And for that matter, none of us do."

"Yes, that would be correct."

"You are so lucky that I love you."

I couldn't help myself and I smiled. "Believe me Ronnie I'm fully aware of that fact." And thank god you haven't hit me yet….

"Ok, I will be civil. But this is just for Wallace, ok?"

* * *

Veronica

So here is my issue with Jackie.

And just to be clear…it's not just my issue…it's everyone's issue.

Jackie is from New York, and lets just say that she didn't leave the 'New York attitude' in New York.

And I'm not saying that's the problem.

No, the problem is that Jackie thinks that she is the new queen of the school.

And she is not.

Neptune high has only ever had one queen…the one and only Lilly Kane.

And there is no way that anyone can fill her shoes…and there is no way I'd let them even try.

So basically Jackie thinks that she is the new Lilly Kane. And she didn't even know Lilly so that's fucking bullshit.

But besides her apparent identity crisis….she is not a nice person.

She is rude and disrespectful of everyone.

Not to mention the fact that from what I hear, she only likes boys that are 'off the market.'

Wallace is way to good for her and I really just don't get his interest in her.

And believe me I'm aware of the fact that he needs to find a girl. But does it really have to be this one?

I won't go back on my word.

Like I told Logan, I will be civil, but I swear if she fucks Wallace over…I'm going to kick her pathetic bitchy ass.

Besides that…I have more important things to deal with right now.

Like trying to figure out how you tell one of your best friends and their little brother that dear old dad is committing real estate fraud…..

* * *

Logan

Well it went better than I thought. So that's good.

I got on the bed with her and put in a movie while she continued to work on her computer, about and hour later she was much more calm, but I could tell that something was up. So I finally just asked.

"Ok V, out with it. I know something is wrong."

She looked over at me unease apparent on her face. "I may have found out more about the situation with Dick and Beaver's dad then I was meant to."

I really just figured she'd tell me that he was having an affair as well or maybe Kendall was sleeping with a woman...that would be fucking awesome…don't tell her I said that.

But no. I was way off. "What did you find out?"

"That the Casablancas' are not worth millions and that Big Dick is scamming his investors." She said sheepishly.

Huh? "You're kidding right?"

"Um no. I have proof." She showed me the files and the pictures but I still couldn't believe it.

"Have you told them yet?"

"No. I don't really know how, got any ideas?"

I sat there for a second and she moved over on the bed and slid into my lap. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead as I tried to think of an idea.

"Well first of all. What does this mean for Dick and Beaver?"

"Other than the fact that their dad is going to go to jail for a long time?"

"Yes besides that."

"Not much. From the way it looks their trust funds are secure. Its their money. So the government can't take it. **They** actually **are** worth millions."

"So it doesn't effect them otherwise?"

"Nope."

"Then you need to just tell them."

"Are you sure."

I turned her in my lap so I could see her face. "It's the right thing to do."

"Ok, well I want to get this done and over with. Call Dick and tell him to bring Beaver over here. We can show them the pics from the camera I planted on Kendall at the same time."

I smiled and took in her appearance. She was still wearing only her bra and underwear. I laid her back on the bed and slid her bra straps down her shoulder. "I have a better idea."

She smiled and moved up to kiss me. "Ooh I like your idea."

"I knew you would."

* * *

Dick

Fuck.

That's really all I can say. Fuck.

Not that I'm surprised. But still.

When Ronnie showed Beav and I the proof I thought I might puke. Luckily I have a strong gag reflex though. Beav on the other hand freaked out. Like he totally shit a brick.

So Ronnie went down to the kitchen to get him a bottle of water and left Logan, Beav and I to look at the pictures.

When she left the room Logan told us we could sit on the bed and I laughed. "Dude seriously, I'm not sitting on your sex sheets. don't think I don't know what you guys were doing on that bed an hour ago." Like I said it's a gift.

Logan just smiled and Beav blushed like usual. "Oh please Dick since when has it ever bothered you before."

He's right it doesn't I just felt like being a dick. "True. Very true." I pushed Beav over a little and sat on the end of the bed next to Logan, Beav on the other side, and we started looking through the pictures.

And that's when we got the real surprise. 1000 pics and nothing interesting until we got to around the 200th one. And there it was…

Casey has got some serious balls.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**Authors note: as far as jackie goes...that's how I always felt about her…well at least in the beginning. I always thought that was part of the reason that v didn't like her...she was to much like lilly.**

**so I finally got over a little of my writers block yesterday! I wrote 3 chapters one of which I am so excited about! it is really different from anything I have written so far but I think it works for what it is about. I am extremely proud of it and I honestly cant wait to see what you guys think...of course now that I am so excited, im setting you all up to hate it....I hope that doesn't happen! its chapter 49...so there is still a ways to go. but I just had to yak about it!**

**Still looking for ideas! thanks to everyone that has already offered them. **

**coming attractions: v has a confrontation with casey, jackie shows her true colors and logan does some detective work.**


	44. Old enough to know better,

thanks for all the review!

**I 'm sorry but I did not get a chance to reply to my reviews for the last chapter so I would like to thank: tigermusic, Loveaddict08, cyn23, missshay16, superficialcynic, AnziaC, jacedes, LoveForever14, kh2009, Marte, Remykilday, Bethelove, pirateprincess09, user names are for losers, Epic Lover.**

**and now to answer questions: Loveaddict08; wallace's father will not be coming into the story. I will be putting him in a relationship so he won't be leaving. **

**Love Forever14: although this applies to everyone:**

**Do not freak out! yes, something is going to happen, but its not going to be an actual break up, but they will be separated. it will only last for a couple chapters and I promise that they will be getting back together. there just has to be some drama or else it would all be to fluffy. so I repeat...do not freak out!**

**A/N: this chapter was originally longer. but I chose to break it up for a few reasons. it gave me more saved chapters so I could keep posting every two days, which also gives me more time to write more and not have a large gap between updates, PLUS I had the casey confrontation and the jackie incident in the same chapter. I felt they worked better on their own. I just didn't want one to over shadow the other.**

**the confrontation with casey is based on the one with logan from season 2. but obviously a little different. **

**oh and just for good measure....i do not own veronica mars**

* * *

old enough to know better, but young enough not to care

* * *

Logan

As soon as we saw the pictures with Casey I closed the lap top.

And none to soon either. V walked back in almost immediately and by the looks of shock on our faces she knew something was up.

"I take it you found something of interest."

Dick stood up and grabbed Beaver by the collar of his shirt hauling him towards the door.

He stopped at Ronnie and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for the info. Can you do me a favor and email me everything?"

She looked a little surprised by their sudden departure, but she seemed more confused than anything.

"Um yeah, no problem. Are you going to turn him in then?"

Dick just smiled. "Well lets just say that there will be an anonymous tip."

She gave him a guilty smile. "Ok....I am sorry Dick…you too Cassidy."

Beaver just shrugged, he still looked a little green around the gills. "Its cool Veronica. I asked you to dig. You don't have anything to be sorry about."

With that they both left and V closed the door behind them. I slid back on the bed and rested against the head board as she crawled on and curled up to me. "What did you find?"

I couldn't even look at her. I had no idea how she was going to handle it. Hell, I didn't even know how **I** was handling it, so there was no telling what her reaction would be.

"I don't want to tell you."

She looked up at me eyes wide. "Is it that bad?"

"Um, its not so much bad, as it is surprising. And I'm not really sure you'd even want to know."

She sat up and swung her leg over me straddling my legs and leaned forward resting her head against my chest. "Babe, I know you just want to protect me. But I'm fully capable of handling things on my own. And if its something important I need to know."

I ran my hands up her back and pressed her against me tighter. "Fine, but promise me that you won't freak out and you will wait until tomorrow to do anything about it."

She pulled back from me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Wow, this really must be bad."

I leaned in and kissed her, pushed her onto her back, stretched over her grabbing her laptop and then sat back up bringing her with me, placing the laptop next to us on the bed.

I just sat there with my arms around her as she searched through the pictures. I didn't look. I kept my head turned the other way just waiting for her reaction. And when she found it I knew.

She tensed immediately and I could feel her breath hitch. "**Oh my god**!"

I didn't know how to respond. "Um...yeah."

I turned to her and saw the anger in her eyes. "How could he?! What **was/is** he thinking?!"

"I honestly don't know." Which was a lie, I knew exactly what he was thinking. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

She closed the laptop and scrambled to get off of my lap. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and talk to him."

I pulled her back to me laid her down again, pressing myself on top of her. "No. You promised you wouldn't do anything till tomorrow."

She tried to push me away. "Logan, he's sleeping with Dick's step mom."

"I'm fully aware of that Ronnie. But if you go now you will have a huge blowout, I know it. You need to give yourself time to react and then go. I don't want you to ruin your friendship and then regret it later."

She continued to fight for a few minutes before she finally relented. "Fine, I'll wait, but a blow out is probably inevitable."

I brought my hand to her face and leaned in to kiss her again. "Just think before you speak, ok. I really don't want to have to kick his ass for being a dick to you again."

She gave me an incredulous look. "When did you ever kick his ass for being a dick to me?"

I smirked a little at the memory. "Well, ok, so maybe it wasn't for **being** a dick, but for actually **getting near you** with his dick."

She laughed. "Logan, you chased him a few blocks and hit him 3 times that hardly constitutes a beat down."

I smiled again and kissed her neck. "Well in my mind I did. And as far as I'm concerned it counts. So just play nice with the other kids."

She pouted a little as she responded. "If I must." And then she stopped and smiled. "Actually, I'll make you a deal."

I started caressing her cheek with my fingers and slid my other hand from her hip up to cup her breast. "And what would this deal be."

She reached up and kiss me. "I'll think before I speak and play nice...... if we do something now where I can say what ever I want and play dirty."

I let out a groan at her words and reached down to pull her shirt up and off of her body, bringing my lips back to her neck. "I like that deal."

* * *

Veronica

Ok so Logan was right….don't tell him I said that.

But he was.

When I woke up this morning, in his arms as usual, I wasn't near as angry with Casey as I had been before.

By taking the time to think about it I was able to decide what I wanted to say.

But lets make this clear…I'm still angry, very angry.

I know Casey is no saint but sleeping with a married woman is not ok.

And its far worse than anything any of my boys have done before.

So believe me when I say that this conversation…might not end well.

* * *

Logan

When V got up I could tell she was still mad.

But it was definitely better than she had been the night before.

She slinked out of bed trying not to wake me but the minute I heard the shower running I was up. So I got out of bed myself and walked into the bathroom. I just stood there for a few seconds staring at her under the stream of water. I never forget how beautiful she, is but sometimes its nice to be reminded.

She turned around and saw me standing there and smiled at me. "Are you planning on joining me or are you trying for 'voyeur of the year' again?"

I laughed. "A little of both maybe." I stepped into the shower, pulled her to me and kissed her. "I love you V."

"I love you too Logan."

-------------------

After we were out of the shower and ready we headed to school.

We took separate cars because V wanted to go talk to Casey later and I had a few things I needed to do as well.

Things she didn't know about.

I know I told Don I'd stay out of the Curly situation....But he had V's name written on his hand. If he thinks I'm just going to sit back and wait he is crazy.

So when V left at lunch to go and talk to Casey, I left as well.

I'd read the name of the shop that Curly worked at when Don had shown me the file. So I I'd had Mac, who was sworn to secrecy, call earlier and pretend to be his niece Veronica Mars.

When I walked into the shop the manager came right over to me. "Is that your truck? We don't service those here."

I laughed a little to myself. Guess I should have brought my mom's new car and let Veronica take my truck. "Um yeah I know. I'm actually here for my girlfriend, I think she called earlier, Curly was her uncle, Veronica Mars."

He had no reaction to her name, he just nodded. "Well you are in luck we were just about to dump his stuff." He pulled me over to a work station and handed me a box of stuff.

"Thanks, did he ever mention Veronica?"

"No."

"Really? Nothing...ever?"

"Nope, Curly didn't say much of anything as a general rule."

He turned away from me and I looked through the box. Lot's of junk mostly, a car calendar with the token bikini clad bimbos and then underneath were four framed photos. The first three were just him with various celebrities he had worked with, or for, over the years. Nothing of interest until I saw the last one. And my heart skipped a beat.

Curly was standing next to Aaron. And there was a message from Aaron written on the photograph. "All these years and still on the 'long haul'." 'Long haul' sounded so familiar but I just could place it..

So I left the shop and drove straight to the police station to see Don.

* * *

Casey

There is nothing worse than having your ex-girlfriend call while you are indisposed with your current bed buddy…

Ok no, that's not true.

There is something worse… its worse when you called said bed buddy by that specific ex-girlfriend's name only about a week prior.

Kendall and I were in the middle of a very heated moment when my phone rang. Why I didn't put it on silent and why I had it right on the bed I will never know. But I did. And yes, that makes me a moron.

From her position straddling me she reached over and picked up the phone.

I could tell just from the look on her face that it was Veronica. Which in a way was somewhat funny since at that exact moment in my mind I was with Veronica.

I tried to grab the phone and she held it away from me.

"Wow Casey, you don't even need to scream her name this time. You can just read it."

Way to ruin the mood. I grabbed for the phone again as she lifted her hips and thrust down making me moan. "Fuck Kendall, she's an ex and a friend. No need to be jealous." I smirked.

She leaned back and smiled. "Hmm maybe we should invite her over then. I have a boy toy, maybe a girl toy would spice things up a little bit."

I smiled. Because while in truth, that would be fucking hot as hell. The last thing I wanted was to finally get Veronica into my bed and have Kendall there. The day I finally make love to V it will be a one on one event.

"Um no, I'm perfectly capable of handling things in the spice department."

She smiled again. "Oh I know."

When Kendall left a little while later, I left the bedroom in the utter disarray we caused and stepped into the shower.

You can imagine my surprise when 10 minutes later I walked back into my bedroom in nothing more than a towel to find V standing there looking disgusted.

"V…what can I **do you** for?"

I know, I know, I really just couldn't help myself.

She gave me another disgusted look. "Wow Case, love what you've done with the place."

I stepped closer to her and ran my hand over her arm. "Come to see what you've been missing?"

She stepped away from my touch immediately. "I'm not missing anything Casey, and I believe we've already had this conversation…..So… where's your girlfriend?"

Well this can't be good. "You'll have to be more specific."

She turned to me again with her hand on her hip and gave me the head tilt. "The girlfriend whose husband will break you in half."

Fuck… "Oh that one, she's more of what I'd call a playmate. Than an actual girlfriend." I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes while she replied.

"What the fuck are you thinking Casey? What if I had been Big Dick? What would you have done then?"

Well I'd be dead. I thought to myself.

But instead of saying that I laughed a little, walked back over to my bed and set the clothes down before I dropped the towel. V blushed and turned around immediately. I heard her mumble something under her breath that I couldn't make out. I'm not stupid, I know it wasn't anything nice. But I still couldn't help but smile.

I dressed while she had her back turned and then walked back over to her, leaning in close. "What's the matter V, jealous?"

The entire time I was chastising myself inside for being such a jackass to her. I knew it was ridiculous, but I just couldn't seem to stop.

She pulled away from me again and scowled. "No Casey, the only reason I came over here was so I wouldn't feel responsible."

I hope not for my broken heart because that was months ago and your reaction is delayed I thought. "For what?"

"For taking pictures of you and Kendall playing house. Don't take it the wrong way Casey, It was a job."

She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm. I couldn't let her leave like that. "For what its worth V, it doesn't mean anything,"

She looked me right in the eye. "Then why do it?"

I brought my hand to her face and cupped her cheek. "I shouldn't need to tell you what you already know."

I saw the recognition in her eyes and she turned away quickly.

She was half way down the stairs when I caught up to her. "V! Wait! Are we…"

She stopped and turned interrupting me.

"No! We're **not** ok! I don't approve. You're better than that. You **know** better than that. But then...I guess it's really none of my business is it."

I started towards her but she backed away.

"You are one of my best friends Veronica. Of course it's your business."

"Well then maybe you should listen to what I said. Oh, and just so you are prepared, Dick knows."

She turned and continued down the stairs as I watched.

I really don't know what my problem is.

But what I do know is that I need to stop acting this way or I'll lose her completely.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**Coming attractions: jackie will show her true colors in the next chapter. v and casey will have another little talk. and there will be a set up for the next couple of chapters.**

**on a side note.....I hate the stupid CW. they have officially axed The Body Politic , Jason Dohring's new show, it will not be airing. and the spin off for Gossip Girl that would have had Ryan Hansen in it isn't getting picked up either. seriouslyy, the f'ing CW is almost as bad as FOX. if I actually still watched anything on it, I don't because most of it is crap, I would boycott. so now we have nothing to look forward to with Jason. I really wish they would just greenlight the VM movie! sorry just needed to complain**


	45. lessons learned

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**so once again I didn't have time to reply to my reviews...this chapter needed a lot of work before I could post it and I wanted to do it on time so....I'd like to thank....Maiqu, Hallenee, FrenchMocha1, kelsey112, LoveForever14, cyn23, missshay16, AnziaC, jacedes, KH2009, Loveaddict08, superficialcynic, Bethelove, user names are for losers, Marte, Tigermusic, and Epic LoVer! thank you!**

**A/N so like I said this chapter needed some work....so keep that in mind.**

I don't own veronica mars.

* * *

lessons learned

* * *

Dick

Furious, livid, irate, infuriated, fuming, annoyed, wrathful, outraged, indignant, enraged….

Now you might ask…how does the truly amazing Dick Casablancas Jr know these words?

Well that's easy.

At some point throughout our relationship, and friendship, Mac has used every single one of them….More than once.

Now here is the thing about these words. They all boil down to one…..Mad.

Yep, that's it just that one little word. Which I find interesting, words are funny things.

Especially when you think about the fact that I've been able to find a cure for all of these words in particular.

It's true, I have.

Its easy too, not one of those long and boring speeches. Did you want to know? Well I'm gonna tell you.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, I am an idiot."

Yep, that basically fixes everything.

And its kinda become my mantra when it comes to fighting with Mac.

Especially since it usually ends in sex.

But anyways I'm getting off topic here.

I'd say just plain old mad is what I was when it came to Casey nailing Kendall.

I don't like her enough to be livid….ok well I don't like her at all, but whatever.

And lets face it my Dad is a moron for marrying her in the first place.

But still.

If he hadn't been boning her….my dad wouldn't have been busted….so that's why I'm mad.

And mad is still worthy of an ass beating.

So I followed Ronnie over to Casey's at lunch.

I sat in the car and waited for her to leave and then just let myself in.

Casey was standing on the stairs just staring at the door. I can only assume that Ronnie ripped his junk off and handed it to him from the look on his face.

So anyways, when he saw me walk through the door he turned totally white. Dude, like Casper white it was kinda cool.

And you see this is where he made his mistake.

He ran.

Now if he had just stood there I might have just 'used my words,' as Mac calls it, but not the good ones she always wants me to use.

But he didn't. He ran.

So I ran after him.

I took a flying leap as he ran past me towards the living room and tackled him to the ground.

I only punched him once and then I kinda lost my steam.

And it was really just teaching him a lesson. Which I knew he got because after the one hit that gave him a black eye, he looked up at me and said.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, I am an idiot."

After he said it I just stood there for a second thinking.

And then I got up, grabbed his hand and helped him up.

He just stared at me as I walked out the door.

I know it was a little unusual that I just left but I couldn't help thinking that it sucked that this time the cure wouldn't be leading to sex.

So I got into my truck and headed to the school to find Mac.

I spent the entire ride thinking about which words would lead to a fight.

* * *

Casey

And the day started out so well………………

* * *

Logan

When I brought the picture to Lamb he said he'd look into it.

He was not thrilled by my blatant disregard of his request to stay out of it. But he thanked me non the less.

I got the feeling that there was more to the Curly situation than he had told me. But I decided to let it go.

When I got home V was already there and she didn't look happy. She was sitting out by the pool just staring at the water.

I walked out, sat behind her on the lounge chair and pulled her against me.

"I take it the talk with Casey didn't go well."

She turned her head so she could see my face. "No, well yes…fuck I don't know. He said it doesn't mean anything. Its just…"

"Its just what?"

She grabbed my hands and entwined our fingers. "I adore Casey, but, I** don't** adore the way he has been acting."

I smiled a little. I had wondered when she would finally voice her distaste, and not just sadness, for his actions and comments. "I know me either. But everyone handles heartbreak in their own way. Its just his defense mechanism. Honestly Veronica, if I was to lose you, I'd probably act the same way."

She tilted her head and I leaned down to kiss her. "Well first of all… you aren't going to lose me. And second…I get that he has a broken heart, but he needs to find a different way to deal with it. Guilt tripping me isn't going to send me back to his arms. And its not going to make him feel any better."

I smiled again. "Well I have a suggestion." And I know I'm probably going to regret this but… "Maybe you should spend sometime with Casey, one on one. You haven't done that since before you two broke up and even before you two dated you used to hang out alone. Maybe he feels neglected, plus he does have a lot going on right now."

She sighed and looked up at me. "You know what? I think you are right. Maybe I should. But are you sure you are ok with it?"

I pulled my arms tight around her and kissed her forehead. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to leave me for him?"

"No."

"Then yes, I'm ok with it."

She laughed. "Can I get that in writing?"

I laughed with her. "V, there is a big difference between you hanging out with one of our guy friends and some other guy. Our friends aren't a threat."

She turned around and gave me a wide eyed incredulous look, head tilt included.

Ok, I see what she means. "Ok, so **he** is a threat. But I trust you and I know that he won't be able to steal you from me. And I know that if you are with him, you will be safe. He'd never let anything happen to you."

"Ok I'll take that into consideration….When are Wallace and Jackie going to be here?"

"In about an hour. I bet you can't wait."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I've been looking forward to it all day long."

I completely knew how she felt, I wasn't looking forward to it either. "If you promise to be polite I'll make it worth your while."

She smiled and kissed me again. "I will definitely be holding you to that."

* * *

Wallace

"I realize I'm not an nineteenth-century British woman, but I just don't get that Colin Firth thing."

Logan scoffed at my comment. "I think it's less him they're after and more the mansion with the matching swans."

And then Jackie broke in. "No, it's him. Last year I dated this actor, big mistake by the way, but he did this play in London, and he was at the after-party. I'm no nineteenth-century British woman either, but if Mr. Darcy would have asked, he would not have needed swans."

Ok, I hate to admit it…but I'm beginning to see what V's and well everyone's issue is with her. This is how its gone all night, how Jackie met Colin Firth, how Jackie got herself thrown out of St Paul's Prep for borrowing the dean's car, how Jackie got bored with Manhattan and flew to Paris with her boyfriend for her birthday.

She takes bragging to a whole new level.

And even though I enjoyed the similarities to Lilly at first… now it just bugs me.

Because she isn't Lilly.

This isn't going anywhere…

* * *

Veronica

How can Jackie stand the non-stop excitement of being herself?

I finally couldn't deal with her anymore and had to excuse myself.

I went into the kitchen to grab a drink and shortly afterwards Wallace joined me.

"So….she's cool huh?"

Somehow he didn't sound convinced. "Is there such a thing as too cool?"

His smile faltered a little. "Um yeah. There is."

I smiled despite myself. "I'm sensing that you aren't as in to her as you originally thought."

He leaned on the counter. "That would be a safe assumption. I guess I was just hoping…I mean…I've been the odd man out now for so long. First it was you and Case now its you and Logan, Mac and Dick, Luke and…Meg" He faltered again. She still wasn't doing any better and Luke was still not handling it well. "At least when I had Georgia I had **someone**. But she just never fit with us right. I guess I thought that Jackie's similarities to Lilly would make her just mesh with us. But I was wrong. It just makes me miss her more."

I knew what he meant. I think it may have been some of my issue with her too.

But for Wallace it was different…they would never have been more than friends but Wallace adored Lilly and the feeling had been mutual. He would have done anything for her. So it made sense that when someone like her showed up he'd try to find that again.

Unfortunately it didn't work out that way.

"Plus she is just a bitch. And despite Lilly's faults...she wasn't, well…not to us that is."

I couldn't have agreed more. "Wallace, you know I'll stand by you no matter what."

He smiled and hugged me. "Thanks V, I know."

We walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room just in time to hear part of a very inappropriate conversation.

Wallace stopped dead in his tracks and I took one look at Jackie and seethed. "You need to leave **now**!"

* * *

Logan

I didn't even see it coming and I really should have.

I guess being with V has made me impervious to the come ons of other girls.

I don't want anyone but Veronica.

So I wasn't expecting Jackie to slide over and drape her leg over my knee a few minutes after Wallace joined V in the kitchen.

I didn't even bother to look at her, I just grabbed as little of her pant leg as I could and removed her leg from my personal space.

But she was undeterred.

She leaned in and started trying to run her fingers through my hair. I shook her hands off of me and stood up.

"Back off Jackie. I'm not interested."

She smiled sweetly and leaned over so I could see right down her shirt, I turned away immediately. "Oh come on Logan. You can't possibly be happy with **her**. You need a girl who knows how to please you."

I scoffed at her comment. "Veronica **does **please me, in **any** and **every** way. Whatever you're selling I'm not buying. I don't shop at 'Sluts r Us' anymore. And besides, Wallace is one of my best friends."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh please. Wallace and I don't make sense. But you and I…we make sense."

"I'm with Veronica and its going to stay that way."

She smile again. "You can do so much better though."

And that's when Veronica broke in. "You need to leave **now**!"

I didn't even know they had come back in the room and I had no idea how much they had heard. And from the look on her face, Jackie didn't either.

She completely ignored Veronica's comment and focused her attention on Wallace. "Oh hi Wallace, I…"

He walked over to the couch grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the door. "V said leave, you are not welcome here anymore."

She yanked her arm from his grasp and stopped. "I thought this was Logan's house. Maybe **he** doesn't want me to leave."

I had been watching Veronica the whole time and she was about to launch herself at Jackie, so I had started towards her. I reached her just as she went to move and grabbed her around the waist holding her back. "No, you need to leave now."

She looked shocked. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

V started to squirm in my arms. I needed Jackie to get out now before I had to bail my girlfriend out of jail for attempted murder. Veronica spoke before I could though. "**Leave. Now**. **Or. Else**."

Jackie huffed and looked at Wallace, she brought her hand up and placed it on the back of his neck pulling him close. "You don't **really** want me to leave, do you Wallace?"

He pushed her away and scowled. "**Yes** I do." And then he looked her straight in the eyes. "Because I can do so much better."

Her mouth dropped open and she backed away. "Well fine. Your loss." And she headed for the door.

When she was gone Wallace just smiled. "Somehow I'm not sure I'd classify that as a loss."

I smiled. "Yeah, her absence is definitely more of a gain." Ronnie was still trying to wiggle out of my arms so I finally put her down. She still looked pissed as I ran my fingers through her hair and put my arm around her shoulders. "Are you ok? How much of that did you hear?"

* * *

Veronica

We walked in just in time to see him stand up and tell her to back off.

"I think pretty much all of it."

Logan grimaced. "I swear I didn't instigate anything."

I smiled. I knew he hadn't it was obvious by his reaction. "I know. I guess I'm just lucky to have such a loyal boyfriend." But I was still angry as hell. She was fucking lucky Logan grabbed me when he did or I would have redecorated the room in her blood. I looked over at Wallace and he was still seething as well. "You ok papa bear?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry. If I'd known what she was really like I never would have brought her over here."

Logan pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

I smiled. "It's ok, you didn't know. But I swear to god that if she goes anywhere near Logan again, I'll strangle her with her own hair."

-----------------

About an hour after Jackie left we got a call from Luke, he asked us to meet him at his and Casey's house.

When we got there Mac and Dick had already arrived and they were sitting on the couch with Casey who looked at me sheepishly.

And with a black eye….which was bizarre seeing as how he didn't have it earlier and I still hadn't told Logan about the towel incident.

Wallace sat down next to him and just kind of stared at the new ornamentation, while Logan, who hadn't seemed to notice it, took the arm chair and pulled me onto his lap. Everyone else seemed to be ignoring the elephant in the room so I followed suit.

Luke wasn't there yet, so while we waited I decided this would be a good time to talk to Casey, so I got his attention . "Hey Case, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

He smiled for the first time since we arrived and got up. Logan kissed me as I stood up and followed Casey.

When we were alone he turned to me with a half smile. "Are you going to castrate me now?'

I laughed. "No. Look Casey, I'm sorry."

He looked genuinely surprised. "Sorry? For what?"

I leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. "I know that you are still having a hard time dealing with the fact that Logan and I are together. And Logan made me realize something today that had just never occurred to me."

He stood up straighter. "And that would be?"

"That we have been friends for 13 years and you and I used to hang out all the time. But ever since you came back from your little excursion last spring, the only time we see each other is when everyone else is around. And I'm sorry. I've been neglecting our friendship."

When I was done he was smiling bigger than I'd seen him smile in months. "Wow V. Are you trying to say you miss being with me?"

I laughed. "In a **friends** sense, yes. I guess what I'm saying is that I want us to be the way we used to be, before we dated, when it was just Casey and Veronica, best friends."

He was still smiling but I could tell he was a little upset, he still wanted more. But he finally conceded. "I'd like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I miss you too. I miss you as a friend **and** as more. But if I can only have you in the friend sense than I'll take it. Because I can't live with the idea of not having you in my life at all. And just to put it all out there…I'm sorry too. I know I've been a world class prick lately."

I walked over and threw my arms around him. He reciprocated by pulling me into a tight hug. "Apology accepted…. truce?"

"Yes, truce. But you can't get mad when I let one or two less than appropriate snarks fly."

I laughed again. "Ok, but I only speak for myself, Logan is a whole other deal."

He stood back and smirked. "I don't know, I think I could take him."

"Yeeaaah….you just keep telling yourself that."

Although I was more than curious about the shiner he was sporting, I decided not to ask him about it until later.

When we reentered the living room we took our former seats and Logan whispered in my ear. "You two ok?"

"Yeah, we're good.'

"Good."

It was then that Luke finally walked in the door, but he wasn't alone. Meg's sister was with him.

I smiled at her. "Hey Lizzie!"

Her and Luke both stopped when they saw Casey's face. Luke laughed a little and Lizzie cocked her head before continuing into the room, both apparently deciding it wasn't worth the inquiry.

"Hey Veronica! Hey guys!"

We hadn't seen her much lately. Her parents had moved her to a private school for the rest of her high school career. Apparently they were hoping the strict rules and dress code would beat the wild streak out of her. Judging solely by her outfit, I was pretty sure it hadn't worked.

"What's up guys? What's the reason for this impromptu meeting?" Asked Logan.

Lizzie sat down next to Luke on the other couch. "The school called today and told my parents that they needed to come and clean out Meg's locker. She had a laptop that they didn't know about….Anyways the school told them about it and I knew they would want to see what's on it. As you know they aren't big on privacy. They search our cars, rooms, purses….everything."

Yeah we knew. We were no strangers to the bullshit.

I leaned over. "So what do you need?"

She pulled a lap top out of her bag. "We need to get all of her files off of it. If they see what she has on here they will pull the plug tomorrow."

Luke winced at her comment and everyone else just looked solemn.

Mac grabbed the computer and smiled lightly.

"So all the personal files?"

Lizzie looked grateful. "Yes."

We sat there and watched as Mac removed all of Meg's files and loaded them onto a zip drive. She handed it to Luke. "I think this belongs to you."

He smiled and so did Lizzie. Mac handed her back the computer and she stood up to leave.

I stopped her as she took a step towards the door. "Lizzie what could be so bad that they would take her off life support?'

She cringed a little. "I really can't tell you. But I also can't stop you from finding out for yourselves. Thank you though, I really appreciate this. Meg is lucky to have friends like you."

When she left we all looked at Luke. "Well are you going to see what's on that?"

He slumped into the chair. "Yeah, I think I kind of have to."

It was right about then that Logan finally noticed the large bruise covering Casey's right eye.

He sat up a little straighter and then leaned towards Casey. "Dude, what the fuck happened to your eye?"

Mac laughed a little and Dick smirked triumphantly while Casey blushed a little. "Dick decided to teach me a lesson."

Logan laughed and leaned back. "Oh, well that makes sense."

Now if Casey had just kept his mouth shut everything would have been fine. But noooo, he had to go and keep talking. "Yeah, although I was expecting you to be the one exacting revenge."

I flinched at the comment as Logan's ears perked up. "What?"

I put my hand up to stop him but I was to late the words were already out of Casey's mouth. "Well I figured after V told you about me dropping the towel in front of her that…."

Casey didn't get a chance to finish.

Everything after that happened so fast that it was over before anyone could do anything to stop it.

Logan threw me onto Luke's lap, jumped out of the chair and flew at Casey knocking him over the back of the couch.

Casey now has **two** black eyes, a split lip and no longer believes that he in fact…**could** take Logan.

* * *

Logan

Ok, I wasn't mad that she didn't tell me. There has been a lot going on tonight so I figured that A. she forgot or B. she was waiting for the right time. Which I get, plus she's not the one that gave the free peep show.

I **was** mad at him.....livid actually, hell...infuriated, outraged and enraged work as well.

So I guess what I'm trying to say is.........as far as the matching black eye and newly split lip go.......

He's lucky that's all he got...........

* * *

Casey

Yeah.........I deserved that...................

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**A/N ok so in case you are wondering why I wrote Lizzie the way I did.... yes she seems sweeter in this chapter than she did in the show...there is a reason that I did that. she always cared about meg, that was obvious. but in my story these people have been meg's friends for years so they spent a lot of time around Lizzie. plus since v and Duncan never dated and neither did Duncan and meg there is no animosity between Lizzie and v for meg's sake. so this gave me a chance to reinvent her a little. she's still feisty but genuinely likes meg's friends. **

**still want ideas for this season! would love to hear your thoughts on what you would like to see!**

**coming attractions: nobody puts baby in the corner, a little bit of don lamb, and some fighting....which leads to making up.**


	46. unwanted bed buddy

**thanks for the reviews!**

**A/N in response to some of the comments I've gotten about Casey. his jackass behavior will be easing up. He isn't going to give up on getting her back someday but he is going to try to move on. We are going to see some of the old Casey coming out again and they are going to head back to being best friends. you will see some of that in this chapter. Also in this chapter...smut, other than that nothing truly spectacular happens in this chapter....its more of a lead in to the next one.**

**also for those of you who miss meg...she will be waking up soon I promise!**

**I don't own veronica mars....we would have had a happy ending if I did, and a movie for that matter**

* * *

Unwanted bed buddy

* * *

Mid November

2 weeks later

* * *

Logan

There is nothing I hate more than being disturbed at 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday.

Especially when I was up till 2:30 enjoying a multitude of nefarious sexual exploits with my beautiful girlfriend.

All I really wanted to do was get some more sleep, wake up around Noon, make love to her again and then get ready to go see Meg at the hospital.

But no, that's not going to happen now.

Because 30 seconds ago the door to our room slammed open, Luke launched himself onto our bed and he is now jumping up and down on it in an attempt to wake us up.

I had the initial freak out on Ronnie's behalf when I realized that she…well and I, were both stark naked. But luckily when the assault began she had effectively gotten a vice grip on the sheets keeping both of us covered.

So after my mind processed our rude awakening and Luke stopped using our bed as a trampoline, V and I both sat up and gave him matching dirty looks.

"Luke, my bed is not an amusement park." I said.

Ronnie snorted a short laugh as Luke smiled. "For some reason I don't believe that Logan. And I don't think V does either."

She leaned back and smiled. "It really is quite fun."

I laughed. "Well this rollercoaster is reserved for Veronica and only Veronica. So I hope you have an enlightening reason as to why you decided you needed to practice your gymnastic routine while we were both sleeping."

Luke's smile disappeared and he tossed a few papers onto my lap. "I have a very good reason."

V sat back up and picked up the papers. "What are these?"

"I downloaded some of Meg's files last night and I read some of her emails."

I grabbed a few of the papers from her and started to read. "Why was she emailing someone from CPS?"

Luke still looked solemn. "One of the kids she was babysitting was being abused."

I looked over at Ronnie, she was still reading.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

And then Veronica piped in. "That's sure what it looks like at least. It wasn't sexual or physical it looks like it was all psychological."

"So in other words your reasoning for giving us a free exhibition of your jumping skills was in order to ask for our help?"

Luke smiled again. "That would be correct. We have to do something."

I looked back at V again and she nodded. "Ok, we will help."

Luke stood up from the bed. "Good, get dressed and meet me at my house, Dick, Mac and Wallace are on their way over there now."

I laid back and groaned, my morning plans having been effectively ruined. "Fine. But next time try using to phone."

* * *

Veronica

After Luke left Logan and I begrudgingly got out of bed and got dressed.

I understand that this is important, but really, he couldn't have waited an hour or two. Or at least knocked first.

I guess I'm just lucky that we weren't having sex when he burst in.

I love my friends but I just don't have much interest in having them see me naked.

When we got to Casey and Luke's, Dick, Mac and Wallace had already arrived. We went through all of the emails and made a list of the families that she was babysitting for. And then got down to making a game plan.

"So I think the best bet is to get the book that Meg stole and then infiltrate the homes by posing as an unassuming babysitter."

Logan laughed at my babysitting comment. "So who is going to be doing the babysitting?"

I smiled and looked over at Mac who was doing her best not to make eye contact. "Its gonna be a team effort."

Logan put his arm around me and smiled. "Awesome hanky panky on the couch while the little tyke is asleep, it's like a fantasy come true."

Everyone in the room laughed. "No Logan, I was actually thinking more along the lines of me and Mac."

My comment made Dick's face lit up. "So hanky panky with you and Mac on the couch? Dude! That really is a dream come true. Please let us watch."

Logan nodded in agreeance and I rolled my eyes. "There will be no hanky panky of any kind between me and Mac or me and anyone on the couches of any of these people. Isn't that right Mac?"

Mac shot her head over in my direction finally. "Yes, that would be correct. And as much as I'd like to say I'm surprised by my forced involvement. I'm not. I totally saw that coming. But just so you know I don't work cheap."

I smiled. "Neither do I"

* * *

Lamb

I was on my way into work when I was stopped by a man in the reception area.

"Sheriff?"

I was knee deep in the bus crash investigation and still trying to get the goods on Curly's interest in V…I didn't really have time but I stopped anyways.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I have some information about the death of that kid on the bridge a few months ago."

"Felix Toombs."

"Yes, that would be the one."

"What is the information?"

"I was the anonymous 911 caller from that night."

Ok, this is either really good or really bad. "What took you so long to come forward?"

"Well I was afraid to….The Gant kid threatened me."

Ok…really really bad it is.

* * *

Casey

Things had gotten a lot better over the last couple weeks.

After Logan took out his frustrations on my face things seemed to calm down a little.

Of course he didn't talk to me for a few days, but after that, he seemed to forgive my jackass behavior.

And to my surprise and well everyone else's, he was still ok with Veronica and I hanging out. I guess he figured that I had been warned….and he was correct, I will not try anything like that again. Wouldn't want to damage this beautiful face permanently after all. Well that and his friendship, although I don't always act like it, it does mean a lot to me. Just like Veronica's does, and I was treading on thin ice in that department.

So V and I have started hanging out more and the tension between all of us has eased almost completely.

I won't lie, I'm still jealous as hell and hate seeing her with Logan, but I guess I've started to except it more.

But then I'm also still sleeping with Kendall so I do have somewhere to ease my frustrations.

Moving on has become my new goal in life.

Now, all that having been said…..

Sitting there listening to Logan talk about getting it on with V was begin to make my skin crawl.

Does he really have to brag about it?

So I decided to get up and order us some food. When I came back things seemed to be back on track and they were talking about the book again.

I decided to finally jump in. "So how exactly are you intending to get the book V?"

She looked over at Luke who shrugged his shoulders. And then she looked back at me. "Well I guess we will have to break in to the Manning's house, since I know they won't willingly let us in."

It was then that Wallace broke in. "Well wait, why don't we talk to Lizzie? She might be willing to get the book for us."

I saw V's eyes light up and then dim quickly. But I also happened to notice the excited tone to Wallace's voice when he mentioned Lizzie. Which really made me wonder….and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one. But V brushed it aside and answered him. "That would be great Wallace, but you know how her parents are, I highly doubt she would be able to smuggle it out….." Wallace's smile quickly disappeared. But then Veronica continued. "…However, she might be of some help to us in another way."

Wallace smiled. "Really? How?"

V smiled. "She can tell us when to go. I'll call her and..."

Wallace got up immediately interrupting her and grabbed his phone. "No, I'll call her."

As he left the room we all looked at each other in confusion. "What was that?" I asked.

Dick just laughed. "Looks like Wallace has finally found something he likes."

Luke laughed at Dick's comment. "It would make sense, he's been spending a lot more time around the hospital lately."

When Wallace came back he was smiling ear to ear. "She said tonight or Friday."

V raised an eyebrow at him and then smiled. "Well it looks like tonight it is."

Just as she spoke there was a knock at the door and I went to get up to answer it but Luke beat me to it.

I expected it to be the food.

But I was sadly mistaken, Luke came back in with Lamb 30 seconds later.

I could tell from the look on his face that this wasn't a social call.

* * *

Veronica

When Don walked in I stood up and started to walk towards him until I saw the expression on his face. I knew that it wasn't good.

He stopped right in front of Casey and pulled out his handcuffs.

"I'm sorry Casey." Was all he said before he read him his Miranda rights and led him out of the house and out to his cruiser as the rest of us watched in mild shock.

I turned to look at Luke. "Ok, so maybe Friday would be better."

He just nodded as Logan put his arms around me, pulled me closer and we watched Lamb drive off with Casey.

* * *

Lamb

"You like me! You really like me! And I wanna thank my agent."

I tried hard not to laugh at Casey while he was in the line up, but it was near impossible. He has been spending way to much time with Logan and Veronica that's for sure.

But unfortunately his wit isn't going to help him right now.

Dr. Griffith identified him immediately.

Of course I'm still not so sure I whole heartedly believe him. He could easily have seen Casey's picture in the paper. But regardless of my doubts, my hands were tied and I had to bring Casey in and now I would have to hold him...at least for a little while.

After the line up I pulled Casey into one of the interrogation rooms and handed him the phone.

"Call your lawyer Casey."

He just smirked at me. "What? For this charade."

"Yes for this charade. I have to hold you. I will let you go as soon as possible but I need you to work with me on this ok. Otherwise I'll be forced to put you in lock up with all the undesirables."

He didn't look thrilled at prospect of being thrown in with the drunks and thugs so he relented.

"Fine. I'll cooperate. On one condition."

"And that is?"

"Send V in please."

"How did you…." I was trying to say; 'How did you know she was here?' But he interrupted me and pointed to the window, I turned around to see her and Logan looking in at us. She was staring straight at me and she did not look happy.

Sometimes I really hate my job.

* * *

Veronica

Of course I was there, one of my best friends had just been arrested. Where else would I be?

When Don left the interrogation room he came over and gave me a hug.

"How much do you hate me right now?" He asked.

I just smiled. "I don't hate you. You were just doing your job…..but that having been said….I sincerely hope you don't have to do it again."

Logan just stood there smiling as Lamb answered. "My job or arresting Casey?"

Logan laughed and I gave Don the head tilt. "Oh ha ha. Can I see him now?"

Don ushered me in the room with his hands and he stayed out there with Logan.

When I got into the room Casey practically knocked the table over to get to me.

He yanked me into a hug and wouldn't let go or let me breath for that matter.

I could see Logan and Lamb through the window and I couldn't tell if Logan was mad, jealous, or trying not to laugh.

When Casey finally put me down and I caught my breath he started in immediately.

"V you have to help me."

I smirked a little. "I do? Really? Hmm and here I thought I was at the police station to sell raffle tickets."

He smiled ruefully. "Come on Veronica, this is no time for joking. Unless you want to be visiting me with a glass wall between us for the rest of my life I'm gonna need some aid."

Ok he had a point, maybe this wasn't the best time for humor.

"Ok Casey, tell me what you know and I'll do whatever I can."

"Supposedly the guy from the bridge came forward. He said I threatened him and that was what took him so long. He's trying to throw me under the bus."

I flinched at his comment and he grimaced when he heard his own words. "Fuck V, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Case. I'll look into it and we will do whatever we can to get you out of this. Is there anything else you need?"

I got up to leave and he gave me another hug, whispering in my ear. "Would a conjugal visit be out of the question."

I laughed and slapped him on the back. I knew he was just joking but still. "Yes and consider your self lucky that I'm not going to tell Logan about that."

He let go of me and smiled. "Oh believe me I do."

* * *

Logan

I know I have no reason to be jealous…Ronnie would never act on his advances...but Casey still sometimes really pushes it.

I don't want to kill him. But I might have to some day.

And I did just recently forgive him for the towel incident so you would think he would act accordingly. Although I will admit that he really has cooled it on the shitty behavior, so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, just this once.

When V came out of the room she grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the car. When we got in she finally broke the silence. "So Casey thinks he's being set up."

"Ok. And what do you think?" That was actually a stupid question because I knew he was and so did she but I just asked anyways.

"Well I think he's right, but I need proof." She looked over at me and gave me the head tilt.

"In other words; you need to investigate." Yep saw that coming a mile away.

"That would be correct."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. So don't even ask. I'm going with you or somebody is going with you."

She rolled her eyes at me but was still smiling. "I figured as much. You do realize though that someday you will have to start letting me do things on my own. Right?"

I leaned across the console, smiled and kissed her. "We will cross that bridge when we get there."

I pulled back completely and noticed that the look on her face had changed. She wasn't smiling anymore. Actually she looked mad. And that wasn't good.

She didn't say anything to me for the rest of the ride home and when we got there she went straight to our room.

And that's about when she started to yell.

"You know Logan, I'm 18, and I'm a very independent person. And sometimes I feel like you treat me as if I'm some porcelain doll that will break if someone even sneezes on me! It really bothers me. You have got to start letting me do things on my own!"

I knew I should have seen this coming but I didn't. And she was right, maybe I had pushed it a little far. But I wasn't going to apologize for trying to keep her safe. "Baby, I get that you are independent and an adult, but I only do it because I worry about your safety. And you can't deny that you are a little prone to trouble. I just don't want you hurt, you've been through too much as it is."

We continued on like that for what seemed like forever.

'I'm too overprotective,' 'I don't let her live her own life,' 'I treat her like bubble boy' or girl I guess would have been more accurate but I didn't bother to correct her.

And then of course I had my own barbs, 'she isn't cautious,' 'she acts before thinking' ' she thinks she is bullet proof'' etc.

I was pretty sure they could hear us yelling all the way down the PCH.

And I will admit that she was right, about some things, but I had some valid points as well.

I don't know what brought it on, or how it happened but the next thing I knew I had grabbed her and crashed my lips down onto hers.

Her response was immediate as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I pushed her up against the wall grinding into her.

She moaned as I moved my lips to suck on her pulse point.

I yanked her shirt up and over her head and did the same with her bra as she made quick work of my shirt and jeans.

I hiked her skirt up, yanked her underwear down her legs and then removed mine.

I cupped her under her ass and lifted her up again wrapping her legs around my waist as I slid my hand between us and entered her with two fingers making her moan into our kiss as I reached over to the top of the dresser for a condom.

I continued to work her with my hand until the condom was on and then replaced my fingers with my cock, pushing into her hard and fast causing her to gasp loudly.

My mouth never left hers as I continually thrust into her.

When my knees began to buckle from the immense pleasure of being inside of her, I slid us down onto the floor and continued pounding into her. Both of us gasping and moaning.

I pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes as I slid my hand down to her clit and pinched it between my fingers. "I'm not leaving you alone V, I love you too much." I said breathily.

She started to moan as her walls began to contract and she neared orgasm.

"Did you hear me V?" I said as I began thrusting harder.

"Yes!"

"Yes what?" I removed my hand from her clit.

She gasped from the loss of stimulation. "Yes, I heard you."

"And?"

I knew how close she was, she couldn't take much more but I wanted to hear her say it. "And...and fuck! You can go with me. God baby, please just let me cum!"

I smirked and moved my hand back to her clit, her walls immediately began to contract again. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes more than ever! Oh my god! Logan!" She came hard, her walls closing around my dick and triggering my own release.

I collapsed on top of her, kissing her breasts as I moved back up to her lips.

She smiled at me as I caressed her cheek with my hand. "Glad we got that settled."

She smiled again. "Um yeah, so if that is what make up sex is like, we should fight more often."

I laughed. "Fuck, no shit."

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**A/N I'm hoping that the smut at the end worked. I had originally written out a fight but it didn't flow so I cut it, a lot. let me know what you thought!**

**still wanting to hear your ideas and thoughts. what would you like to see happen?**

**what do ****you**** think is ****going**** to happen?**

**who is your favorite character?**

**fav pairing romantic or otherwise? i ask this because i know what character combos you want to see more of. **

**what is your fav part of the story so far?**

**feedback like this helps me write more and faster.**

**coming attractions: mac and v do a little babysitting, kendall acts like a whore and a gold digger (normal behavior for her basically), a little bit more lamb, and v does a B&E**

**and just to give you an idea of some things in store for this season.... duncan will make a reappearance, conner larkin will return, the kanes and veronica the connection will be revealed, the epic speech (it wouldn't be vm without it.), who is kendall really (I do have to say I was surprised I didn't get any comments about what veronica found out about her.), and a whole lot more **


	47. feel the heat

**thanks for the reviews!**

**please read and review. **

**thanks to everyone that took the time to answer my questions! if ****you**** have any questions I'd love to hear them.**

**A/N ok so a lot of this chapter is canon scenes that I have rewritten or changed. so there is quite a bit of dialogue that's taken directly from the show. just to warn you ahead of time. I didn't change much of the kendall scene because well it was kind of perfect the way it was. so I just added some of casey's thoughts on the subject.**

**I don't own veronica mars.....if I did we would be anticipating the beginning of the sixth season this fall.....**

* * *

Feel the heat

* * *

Mac

I hate babysitting. If I'm being honest I'm only here to help out V.

Well, **and** Logan. He begged me to do it when I tried to back out.

He doesn't know it but I only agreed because V told me about their fight.

I'm having a hard time with the situation between them right now. I can see it from both sides.

I understand why he is so overprotective.

But I can also understand why V is so bothered by it. She is a very independent person and she feels like she is the one being babysat.

Now don't get me wrong, things are still great with them but I can tell that this isn't the last time they are going to butt heads over the issue.

But anyways we've been here for 3 hours already and let me just say that things are nothing if not weird. V and I have been sitting on the couch just watching Edwin read.

I leaned over to V. "A ten-year-old boy who voluntarily washes his hands, who enjoys quiet time, and does what he's told with a smile. Is that unusual or is it just me?"

V laughed a little at my comment. "It's not just you. If he doesn't pick his nose soon, I'm looking for wires."

A few seconds later Edwin stood up, put his book back and walked over to us.

I smiled at him. "How was your book?"

Edwin answered politely. "Good. May I please color now? "

V smiled at him to. "Knock yourself out."

He left the room and went into the kitchen. I looked back over at Veronica. "Wow its like the Stepford children."

She went to answer but her phone rang.

"Hello?" She smiled as she answered and then turned back to me. "It's Logan, I'll be right back."

She stood up and walked over to the window to continue her conversation and I just sat there.

30 seconds later I heard V gasp when there was a knock on the glass. I looked over to see Casey standing outside.

* * *

Veronica

I got off the phone with Logan and opened the back door for Casey while Mac went to check on Edwin.

Casey joined me on the couch and I handed him everything I'd come up with in the last few days.

"Your 9-1-1 caller, a.k.a. Tom Griffith, is Doctor Tom Griffith. He is a very expensive, well-respected plastic surgeon."

Casey scoffed. "I don't believe it. There are no respected plastic surgeons. "

I couldn't help but smile at his comment. I sat there watching him look through the files and then he turned to me with a confused expression.

"That's not him."

What? "Sure it is. Dr Tom Griffith, says there right on the picture."

"Yeah, but that's not the guy from the bridge."

I leaned over a little. "What are you talking about? You told the police you couldn't identify the guy, you said the whole night was a blur."

He turned away from me a little and his face turned red. "I lied."

"Please tell me you are kidding." I replied flatly.

He turned back to me guiltily. "Well I didn't want the guy found. I didn't know what he was gonna say. I knew I was free and clear if they never found him."

I went to read him the riot act when I heard a car outside and doors closing. "Fuck, Casey you have to go."

He stood up and grabbed my elbow. "Are you still going to help me? This guy is lying."

I turned back to him and went to push him out the door as Mac came into the room. "Of course I'm going to help you but no more lying. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

He nodded and left just as the front door opened.

Mac looked frazzled and spoke under her breath. "Fuck, that was close."

"No shit" I responded.

---------------

"We have a standing dinner date with friends on Fridays. Saturdays, of course, I'm on the boat by myself if you ever want to come by, smoke a Joint and fool around."

Mac and I looked at each other with matching shock. Mr. Fuller didn't seem to notice. He just continued. "We usually do a day trip about once a month with my boss, if you don't mind working on a Sunday."

I didn't know what to say. "Um…"

And then he handed me a piece of paper. "Oh, I almost forgot Edwin drew this for you two."

He turned around and walked inside as we opened it.

He drew a picture of both of us decapitated.

I looked over at Mac and gulped. "Ok, I'm officially going to have nightmares tonight."

She laughed nervously. "Um yeah. Can we go get some ice cream? I need something happy in my life right now."

"Yeah, for sure. I think its safe to say that it's a very good thing that Logan wasn't here for that conversation."

Mac just smiled. "Yeah. The last thing you need is another friend to get out of a murder wrap."

We were our way out to her car when I started to giggle. She turned to me eyebrows raised. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking… Do you think that's what Dick is going to be like when he's in his 40's? A closet drug user who hits on teenage babysitters."

I turned to see her just staring at me.

She didn't even have to say it, I knew what she was thinking. "What am I saying. That's what he's like now."

Mac just smiled. "What can I say its part of his charm."

* * *

The next night

* * *

Casey

"That was perfect...Baby. Oh, it feels so good to be with you, I just want to be with you all the time."

Well isn't this just great. I'm not stupid I see where this is going. "A bit of advice Kendall: when looking for a sugar daddy, at least pick the richest guy in group."

Well that did the trick she immediately lifted herself off of me and gave me a slightly offended look. I continued cockily. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt your feelings?"

"I can't believe you just said that to me. Doesn't this mean anything to you?"

"It does. It means I'm getting laid. And I owe your village a goat." And that's about it. I couldn't help but laugh. My playmate apparently isn't so happy about her status anymore. And I don't like being used. Which I know is somewhat ironic seeing as how I'm using her. But up till this point it had been a mutual situation.

I climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. "You know, you can joke all you want. I know we have a connection, Casey." I laughed again at her out loud as she continued. "You know, it may have just started off as sex, but over these past few months it's grown into something more."

"Wow. So, your feelings have grown as your available balance has shrunk. It's like science! One of the problems of sleeping with your stepson's friend: information tends to leak."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you have a pretty good situation for yourself here."

Yeah I get laid and get a distraction from what I'm not getting or should I say who?

"You wanna go back to playing grab-ass with cheerleaders that have just mastered missionary? See ya. You want things to keep going the way they've been going, I'm gonna need a few things."

"I'm sorry, "see ya" was option A? Bessie, when the milk stops being free, I stop drinking it."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" She sat up in bed looking completely shocked at my unwillingness to comply to her wants and needs.

"Frankly, my dear...you know the rest." I turned and walked into the bathroom locking the door. It was a shame really. It was quite fun.

But I don't do permanent. And even if I did...I definitely don't rent to own.

* * *

Logan

What the fuck. This shit never happened when I was single.

Ok no wait, that was a lie. This happened **all** the time when I was single.

Kinda like that one time I came home to find Carrie Bishop naked and waiting for me in my bed.

But wait that's off topic.

I guess what I'm trying to say is I **don't want **it to happen.

And ever since Ronnie and I got together that shit has stopped. I think girls just seem to know better now.

And that is fine with me, I'm a one woman man now thank you very much.

So anyways, that's why I didn't see it coming. And that makes me feel a little stupid. Because just like with Jackie...I should have.

I was just sitting there on Casey's couch waiting for V, and Kendall walked down the stairs.

Usually she just glances over me and pays me no mind. But for some reason this time she decided to go against her usual.

Now I'm fully aware of her situation, Dick has been keeping us all apprised of what is going on (and just so you know, apprised is my word not Dick's.) But anyways we've been waiting for her to sink her claws further into Casey.

What we didn't expect, was for him to make his feelings clear and for her to try to move on to one of us. **Especially **me.

She was 10 feet away and by five her shirt was off. And then she was sitting in my lap.

And 2 seconds after that, I'd stood up and she was on the ground. **She** looked offended and **I **couldn't have cared less.

"How about you not touch me."

She smirked. "How about you just relax and let me do all the work."

"Not interested."

That was the moment that Casey came downstairs. He knew exactly what was going on and he moved towards us, grabbed Kendall by the arm and hauled her towards the door just as it opened and Veronica walked in.

She took in the situation, looked at the topless Kendall, Casey and then me. "Did I miss something?"

I just smiled. "Yeah, Casey refused payment so Kendall went looking for a new employer. Don't worry I said no."

Veronica smiled and Kendall gave her a dirty look as she walked over and kissed me.

"Good job baby. I'll make sure you are rewarded."

I smiled and leaned in. "Ooh can't wait."

Casey smiled at V and pulled Kendall out the door. "I'll be right back, I just need to take out the trash." We both just watched as Casey deposited Kendall on the front porch and closed the door. He walked back towards us smiling.

"Sorry Logan."

"Hey it's cool. Its too bad it was me here and not Wallace. Maybe he would have finally gotten some."

V laughed. "You two are terrible you know that right."

I put my arm around her as Casey plopped down on the couch.

"Yes, but that is exactly why you love us and you know it."

* * *

Veronica

Logan and I sat down on the couch across from Casey.

I wasn't mad, I had no reason to be.

If Logan wanted a girl like that he could have one. Believe me when I say that I am far from worried.

But it does seem to be happening a lot lately. Maybe I need to stake my claim again in a very public way. Maybe I'll make him a shirt. Something that says 'property of Mars.'

But instead of continuing with the conversation about the leech, I mean Kendall, I decided to change the subject.

I did have news after all. My trip to the plastic surgeon wasn't as much of a waste of time as I thought it would be.

"Well Casey, I'm perfect just as I am."

Logan smirked and Casey chuckled. "Well we already knew that. Did you find out any info we didn't already know?"

"Well I thought that you surgeon was a mensch. But…"

Logan and Casey both leaned in "Well?" Logan asked.

"But as I was in my car leaving, while he was **supposed** to be in surgery, I happened to see him leave his office and get into his car."

I felt Logan tense. "You fucking followed him didn't you?"

I looked at him warily. "Yes. I followed him to a cigar shop on Ocean Avenue."

Logan rolled his eyes. "So that's why you smell like smoke. Well that's good I was worried you'd been spending your college money on Cubans."

I laughed and put my hand on his thigh as he leaned in to kiss me.

And that's when I realized that Casey wasn't smiling with us.

"What's wrong Case?"

"You mean Liberty Cigars and Pipes?"

"Um yeah, that would be the one why?"

"That place is notorious for dealing drugs. Don't you remember? Your dad tried to bust them like a hundred times."

I looked over at him dumfounded. I had completely forgotten.

"Huh, well that's interesting."

Logan and Casey both answered at the same time. "Sure is."

* * *

Logan

Ok against my better judgment I've decided to let her slide on the going alone part.

Mainly because, as good as the make up sex was, I didn't want to fight with her again.

But I did make it clear that she was not to go back to that shop again, alone or not and from now on someone is with her throughout this entire investigation with Casey.

She agreed only slightly disgruntled.

After a few seconds of sulking she put her hand on my thigh and leaned over the console.

"So babe. Remember what you said about hanky panky on the couch while I'm babysitting?"

I smiled trying not to take my eyes off the road. "Why yes sugarpuss, how could I forget?"

"Well I have a proposition for you."

I definitely liked the sound of this. "Do tell. I'm all ears."

"Well, I casually slipped an invite to the bachelor auction into Ms Hauser's mail box and she finally gave in to me for babysitting. There is only one problem."

"And that is?"

"She is bringing her son to **our** house."

"Ugh. Seriously?"

"Yeah but think of it this way. We'll have our bed instead of the couch."

I couldn't help but smile. "I like what you are saying so far. When?"

"Tomorrow night. Are you interested?"

"Will you dress up in a completely sensible and conservative babysitting outfit so that I can act like a horny teenage boy and weasel you out of it?"

She laughed. "You have to **act** like a horny teenager?"

"You have a point. But is that a yes?"

She leaned over again and slid her hand further up my thigh. "Maybe."

I think I can handle maybe.

* * *

Veronica

So nightmare doesn't even begin to cover it.

Albert was an absolute monster.

And poor Logan didn't get to live out his babysitting fantasy.

Instead he spent most of the night running errands to appease the flesh eating virus of an 8 year old that was glued to the 52 inch plasma screen in the media room.

By the time Ms Hauser showed up to collect him I was about to start pulling out my hair.

Of course there was a slight pay off. She happened to mention that she had won herself a date…with none other than Sacks. I couldn't help but laugh.

The minute she walked out the door Logan dropped to the couch and I joined him.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't go for a career in babysitting."

"Yeah no shit. I don't know how Meg handled him."

I smiled. "She's Meg she handles everything." Even in a coma she copes better than the rest of us I thought. After two months of the doctors telling us that she probably wouldn't wake up or even get off of life support, there had finally been a major change. Two days ago they were able to take her off the breathing machine. She still isn't awake, but at least it's something.

"Good point." He threw his arm over my shoulder. "So what's next?"

"Mac and I are going over to Gia's tomorrow and then on Friday I'm doing some espionage at Meg's."

Logan leaned over and kissed my temple as he slid his hand over my overly clothed torso. "Who is going with you?"

"I was going to ask you….but Luke wants to go. Is that ok?"

He pushed me backwards on the couch and moved on top of me. "Sure, the rest of us boys were going to go surfing anyways. We will just drag Mac along so she won't be lonely."

I reached up and kissed him. "Sounds like fun. So what do you want to do for the rest of the night babe? We have the entire house to ourselves."

He smirked and slid his hand under my shirt. "Well the kid maybe gone but it doesn't mean we can't pretend."

I smiled and unbuttoned my shirt for him. "Hmm I like pretending."

"Good to know." He was having a hard time moving his hand further up my shirt because of the extra clothes I was wearing and it was obvious he was getting frustrated. "You're wearing to many layers." He whined.

And I smiled. "Well that is easily fixable."

"True. And I am just the man for the job." He smiled and began peeling off my clothing one piece at a time.

* * *

Friday

* * *

Veronica

Logan and I met everyone over at Casey's and we were all waiting in the living room when Luke came down wearing a black turtle neck and black pants. I couldn't help but laugh. "What no ski mask?"

Logan and Casey both laughed at my comment and Luke looked down at his clothes slightly hurt. "You said wear dark colors."

Logan replied before I could. "Yeah but you aren't breaking into a bank vault in a James bond movie."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Unlike **some** people." He said looking right at me. "**I** don't do this every day."

Everyone laughed again as we headed to the door. And Logan called out after us. "Have fun at the poetry reading."

Luke swore loudly as we left. "Fuck, next time could you maybe just pick out my outfit for me?"

I looked over at him and smiled. "Well where is the fun in that?"

He answered me with a dirty look.

* * *

Lamb.

So you can imagine my surprise when I entered the Manning's house after their 911 call to find Luke and Veronica standing there.

When she told me to look in the closet I pretended to ignore her and took them both down to my cruiser in handcuffs. When I got them inside I turned to her and told her I'd be right back.

I walked back in the room right past Stuart Manning and opened the closet. I almost couldn't control the anger that flowed through my veins in that moment.

I turned around looked him straight in the eye and told him that I'd be watching. As I walked towards the door. I turned back around. "You will be hearing from CPS and if and when Meg does wake up…she won't be coming back here."

He just stared at me shell-shocked as I left the house and went back down to the car.

I drove two blocks before I stopped and got out to remove their cuffs. I looked at V . "Next time please come to me first."

She smiled sheepishly. "Ok Don if I must."

"Yes you must. Where is your car?"

"Luke's car is two blocks that way."

"Ok well, I'll give him a ride over to his car and then he can follow us back over to Casey's since I'm assuming that Logan is waiting for you there."

She smiled at me. "Did I ever tell how truly smart and amazing you are big brother?"

I laughed. "Oh shut up V. Flattery will get you nowhere after a B&E."

* * *

Veronica

We had just dropped off Luke at his car when the call came over the radio about a residential fire.

Lamb slammed on his breaks. "Isn't that Casey's address?"

I started to panic. I knew they were all probably still surfing but I didn't know for sure. "Yeah it is."

Lamb turned on his lights and floored the engine. We were at Casey's within minutes. Luke right behind us.

We both ran out of the car in time to see part of the second floor collapse from the outside as firefighters tried to douse the flames.

Luke came right up behind us and put his arm around me. "Please tell me nobody was in there."

I turned to him as I pulled out my phone to call Logan.

After the 3rd ring I started to worry and so did Lamb and Luke.

And then I heard Logan's phone ringing behind us. I turned to see him Dick, Mac, Wallace and Casey all running towards us. Logan pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Oh my god, were you in there when the fire started?"

"No, I was with Lamb when the call came over the radio. Where were you?"

"At the beach, we left when we heard the sirens. Thank god you are ok."

He pulled me tighter against him.

When Casey stepped in front of us I grabbed his hand and the seven of us plus Lamb just stood there and watched as the Neptune Fire Department tried in vain to put out the flames.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**A/N so I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter. but I was having a hard time deciding whether or not I wanted to write the slumber party scene and split this chapter into two. in the end I just wasn't feeling the gia scene. well that and I just didn't feel that the first part of the chapter could really stand on its own with so much redone canon. **

**coming attractions: some smut, some casey/logan/veronica interaction, some casey/veronica, some lamb, and a little more about David Curly Moran**


	48. Unnecessary roughness

**thanks for the reviews!**

**first of all I have a new poll on my profile. since I cant post 2 at one time this poll has two diff topics. 1. should I introduce hannah. I haven't decided and I wanted your opinion. 2. should I end this fic after season 2. or should I continue. I want your opinion. it would be much appreciated.**

**second, please do not forget that if you don't like something...I don't know unless you tell me. **

**A/N this chapter does contain smut. as well as some info about the bus crash etc. **

**I do not own veronica mars.**

* * *

Unnecessary roughness

* * *

Early December

* * *

Veronica

Can you say awkward?

Well I can….

Because that's pretty much what my home life has been like lately.

After the fire Casey and Luke were in need of a place to live.

I'll give you two guesses as to where they moved.

Ding Ding Ding! You are completely correct.

They now live with us.

I'm not complaining.

You know I love them, but still, it is nothing if not weird. Having your ex-boyfriend who is still in love with you sleeping only two doors down from the room in which you spend every night in your current boyfriends arms and having sensational, earth moving, star seeing sex.

Yep awkward.

Of course on the bright side, I'm actually not really sure how long this living situation is going to last. So awkward might only be temporary.

Casey, luckily, had lots of insurance and the agency will be paying in full. So as of now his plans are to rebuild.

But I think lately he's been considering just buying a new house.

I don't really have much of an opinion either way. I just want him to be happy.

Of course it's not like our house was the only option for them.

Oh no.

Kendall was more than willing to let them move in to the Casablancas estate.

And even though Casey is still bumping uglies with her, he refused. I'm sure it had something to do with the whole, her wanting him to support her since her bank account is dry.

None of us were too upset that he turned her offer down.

Luke's reasons for deciding were a little more obvious. If and when Meg wakes up. She will be moving in here.

Within two days of their parent's abuse being revealed, Don had both Grace and Lizzie removed from the home and since Meg is now 18 it won't matter in her case.

But as far as Luke is concerned, him being here now will just make it easier when she moves in.

I swear he is turning into a mini Logan.

When she wakes up I'm fairly positive that he won't be letting her out of his sight at all. Can't wait to see how that is going to go over with Leo….well if she doens't break up with him when she wakes up that is......

Now what might surprise you, is who **did** move into the Casablancas estate.

After they were removed from their home Grace was sent to live with an Aunt in Seattle. But Lizzie refused to leave. She saw this as her chance to go back to Neptune high and get her life back.

So when Dick offered, she gladly accepted and within a week of moving in her and Wallace finally took their relationship public.

I can honestly say that if you had told me even two months ago that those two would hook up I would have laughed right in your face. But alas it happened. And they are surprisingly cute together.

Who knew?

Dick and Cassidy are loving having Lizzie there. She has become a great distraction from Kendall. And by the way they all act, you'd think they were all actually related.

Lizzie and Dick are alarmingly similar in personality. Something that almost frightens Mac. Not in a jealous way of course. More in a, 'theres two of them?' way.

As for me and Logan….

Well as always I love him more than life. He is everything I've ever wanted and needed.

But he is still driving me a little crazy with his protective nature.

If I didn't love him so much I might have to kill him…..

* * *

Logan

So when I woke up this morning I had one thing on my mind.

Ok three things………...

Veronica. Naked. Sex.

Surprising I know.

So since Veronica was already there in my arms and she was already naked, I just decided to get the ball rolling for 3.

I ran my hand over her collar bone and between her breasts sliding my hand over and cupping her right one. When I pinched her nipple between my fingers she moaned and pressed herself against me. My already aroused cock pressing into her back.

She turned her head and smiled. "Are you reading my mind?"

I laughed. "Nope just my own. Maybe your reading mine."

I leaned my head down and kissed her as I continued the path my hand was on and slid it down her stomach.

When I reached her belly button she put her hand over mine and pushed it further down until it was resting between her legs. With her hand still guiding me she pressed two of my fingers against her clit and then inside of her already wet pussy.

She moaned loudly as I twisted my digits inside of her. And then even louder when I removed them. "No, Logan don't stop."

I kissed her neck and replaced my hand with hers. Grabbing two of her fingers I started rubbing them against her clit. She started to shake slightly as I kissed her. "Does that feel good baby?"

"Ohh. Yes.",

"Good."

I removed my hand from hers and left her to continue applying pressure on her nub as I reached my hand down and pulled her leg over mine spreading her legs for me and immediately returned my fingers to her now dripping wet center.

She kept moaning and murmuring as we both brought her towards release.

After a few minutes I moved from behind her my fingers still twisting and turning inside of her and knelt between her legs.

It was a beautiful sight if I ever saw one. Veronica's back was arched her fingers pinching and pulling on her clit as I worked her with my fingers it was more than enough to make me want to slide in, right then and there. But I wasn't even close to done with her.

I pulled my fingers from her making her eyes shoot open immediately. "Logan!" I watched as she applied more pressure to her bundle of nerves to try to make up for the loss of contact.

I smiled, leaned over and kissed her. "I'm not done don't worry." I knelt back down slid my hands under her perfect ass and lifted her. Resting back on my heels I place one of her legs on my shoulder and as she watched, still stroking her clit and with wide eyes, I pushed her up putting her other leg over my other shoulder. The only part of her still resting on the bed was her head and shoulders. My hands still cupping her ass, I pressed my face against her wet slit and dipped my tongue into her folds. I watched as her eyes slammed shut, her fingers gave up on their ministrations and she let out a gasp that would have been Oscar worthy.

"Oh my god!"

I smiled against her and continued working her with my tongue, nibbling, biting, licking. Everything I could do to give her pleasure.

Her breathing became labored and I slid two fingers into her as her walls began to contract, focusing my tongue on her clit. She started murmuring incoherently and her body started to quake at which point I pulled her clit between my teeth. That was all she needed and only seconds later she was cuming against my fingers and face, bucking her hips and screaming my name as she did.

As she came down I removed my fingers and licked the cum from her sopping wet pussy.

She smiled at me when I set her body down from her prone position and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Fuck Logan. Are you trying to kill me?"

I smiled. And was about to answer when I felt her wrap her hand around my dick. I groaned. "Fuck."

She smiled at me, let go of my cock, rolled over and pulled a condom out of the drawer.

My hands immediately went to her ass, grabbing and squeezing her cheeks.

I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed to be inside of her. So I snatched the condom out of her hand, put it on, pulled her up onto all fours with my hands on her waist and entered her from behind.

She let out a cry that almost made me cum. "Ohhhh!"

I transferred my hands to her hips and started thrusting into her hard, her butt cheeks jiggling from the action.

Within minutes she was coming again. "Fuck Logan. Fuck I love you."

I reached my hands up and cupped her breasts laying slightly on her and kissing her back.. "I love you too baby."

I then sat back on my heels again, pulling her upper body flush against me and with one arm over her breasts, I moved my other hand down and started rubbing her clit.

I was so close and I wanted her to cum again with me. She moved her head and looked into my eyes and I felt my control slipping. I kissed her forcefully and she hooked her arm around my head.

I whispered in her ear. "Cum with me Veronica."

We both came only seconds later. "Fuck baby!" "Logan!"

Both of us spent, we fell back on the bed. I laid on my back and turned her in my arms so she was resting half on me with her head on my chest.

She looked up at me and smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair. "If you don't stop waking me up that way, we are going to have to quit school and just spend the rest of our lives in bed."

I smiled and kissed her. "Not the best way to deter me from it you know."

She laughed. "Good point. But who said I was trying to deter you. Maybe it was a hint."

I looked over at the clock it was 7:30. We were already going to be late. So I rolled her over onto her back and climbed on top of her. "Well in that case."

I reached into the drawer and pulled out another condom.

"Logan we're gonna be late." She laughed.

"No, we are going to be absent." She smiled as I pulled one of her nipples into my mouth.

* * *

Veronica

Logan really does give the best wake up calls.

We spent the rest of the day lying in bed just enjoying each other's company.

I had a therapist appointment at 6, so around 4 I got up and started to get ready. Logan just laid on the bed watching me before following me into the shower.

When we got out his phone started to ring. When he picked it up he gave me a look of surprise. "Hmmm that's strange I don't recognize the number."

He went to answer it regardless and I smiled. "If it's Josh Hartnett tell him that he's too late. I'm taken."

Logan smiled and answered the phone. "Hello…" A strange look passed over his face and then he looked directly at me before continuing the conversation. "Oh, hey."

While Logan talked on the phone I finished getting dressed. And when the phone call was over Logan walked into the bathroom and stood behind me his arms circling my waist. I turned to kiss him and asked who was on the phone.

He smiled sheepishly as he responded. "Um, it was Weevil, believe it or not."

Wow, well that's new, I thought.

"Really? What did Weevil want?"

"He wants to talk to me about the Casey situation."

I turned to look at him. "What about it?" I was completely out the loop as far as the PCHers go. Ever since the fire, which may possibly have been the work of the PCHers, not Weevil, but still. We haven't heard from Weevil at all. He's been keeping a very low profile.

"Well, he's still digging. But he says he needs my help with something. Although I'm sure it has more to do with him not being in charge anymore, than the Casey issue."

Logan smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

"Well are you going to meet him?"

"Yeah, I am. He needs to do it soon though. So I'm going to see if Casey can take you to therapy. Is that ok?"

I smiled and leaned back against his chest. "Of course."

* * *

Casey

Awkward. Yeah that definitely works.

It was hard enough when we were living in different houses and I knew that they were having sex.

But now that we are all in the same one….it sucks.

And for a very good reason. And no its not jealousy.

No. Its because on more than one occasion, I've walked past their room at the wrong time and heard them.

It is really hard to stop having fantasies about someone when you can hear them moaning in ecstasy only 10 feet away.

And believe me I've been trying.

I've even taken to wearing ear plugs at night and when I walk through the hall.

I guess you could say that I've adopted the 'out of sight out of mind' philosophy, but for me it's a little more like 'out of **earshot** out of mind.'

So anyways, the ear plugs were the reason I didn't hear Logan calling my name.

**And,** why 15 seconds later, I had been tackled to the ground.

* * *

Logan

So sure, I could have just run up to him and grabbed his arm or kept yelling.

But really. That was way more fun.

I know all about the ear plugs. Luke told me about them so I thought I'd just give Casey a little shit.

I had just finished my conversation with V when I heard Casey in the hall.

I opened the door to get his attention and he kept walking, when I yelled his name I realized he couldn't hear me.

So I launched myself at him. I tackled him like a football player and we both hit the ground.

It was actually fairly comical. It's a pity that we didn't get it on tape.

"What the fuck Logan, last time I checked you were against regulated sports."

I laughed. "Sorry Case, couldn't help it."

And that's when V joined us. "Is there something I don't know? Would you two like to be alone?" She smiled and winked at us.

I put out my arm and she grabbed my hand to help me up. But instead I yanked on it and pulled her on top of me.

Casey laid back down again his head hitting the floor with a thud. "Seriously guys, can you leave me out of your sex games?"

Ronnie rolled her eyes as I laughed and replied. "Gladly."

Ronnie then put out her hand again and I let her help me up, unintentionally almost knocking her over this time. When I was up I reached down and pulled Casey to his feet.

"So are you two going to tell me why Logan went all enforcer on me?"

Veronica smiled and tilted her head. "I need a ride."

I really had to stop myself from tackling him again when he looked at her and said.

"What kind of ride?"

* * *

Veronica

"You are so lucky that he didn't throttle you, you know that right?"

I had actually been pretty proud of Logan. He refrained. He just gave Casey a dirt look and slapped him upside the head. I couldn't help but laugh. Logan had come a long way in the non-infliction of pain department.

Casey had agreed to take me to my appointment immediately and now we were in his truck on the way there.

He turned his head and smiled. "Um yeah, I am aware of the level of restraint that took. And believe me I'm happy for it. I just couldn't stop myself, the words left my mouth before my brain could stop them."

I smiled at him. I already knew that. And if I was being honest he had been doing a lot better with things lately.

"Its ok. The majority of my friends are guys remember. I'm used to vulgar come ons and innuendos."

Casey laughed a little and then turned to me again. "So how is therapy going?"

I didn't answer at first and he recanted almost right away. "If you don't want to tell me its ok."

I shook my head. "No its fine. I just don't talk about it much. Really only with Logan, and sometimes Mac. You know for the stuff I can't tell Logan."

Casey nodded his head in understanding. "But it seems to be working?"

"Yeah it does. I still have nightmares every once in awhile…but they have really let up. And there are still times when I feel broken or damaged, but not to the extent that I did for the first couple of months."

Casey's smile faded a little when I said broken and damaged. "I'm sorry V."

I put my hand over his on the gear shift and squeezed it. "Casey, you don't have anything to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault. You weren't even there. It was only one person's fault, Aaron's. And I'm getting better. Someday it will all be just a bad memory."

Casey smiled in response. "So what kind of stuff do you guys talk about?"

"Oh, um, everything….What I've done for the week. What my friends are doing, how school is going. We've been talking about Meg a lot."

"Do you think she is ever going to wake up?"

I turned away a little. "God I hope so"

"Yeah me too." Was all he said. A few seconds later he pulled into a parking spot in the parking garage of my doctor's building and we both got out and walked inside.

* * *

Don

When I told Logan I would keep him in the loop I hadn't actually meant it.

But considering what I had just discovered, I realized that I was going to have to include him.

When he arrived at the station I pulled him into my office and closed the door.

"Did you tell V where you were going?"

He shook his head. "No, I told her I was meeting Weevil. What's going on Don?"

I sat down in my chair and directed him to the one across from my desk. He sat down and reclined back propping his feet up on my desk. "Well some new information has come to my attention in the Moran case."

Logan's feet dropped to the ground and he sat up, leaning towards me. "Yeah?"

"We know the connection to Aaron. And we know how far I went."

Logan's eyes grew wide and he looked nervous. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

I shook my head. "No, and when I tell you, this is another secret you are going to have keep. Ok?"

"Fine, just tell me already."

"The Long Haul was the first leading role your father ever had. David 'Curly' Moran was the stunt coordinator for it." I stopped for a second making sure I had his attention before I continued. "Moran got really involved in drugs soon after that and left the business. When he moved to Neptune and started working on cars, Aaron became one of his main clients. In mid June 2004 Curly made numerous large deposits into his bank account. They weren't initially traceable. But when we searched his home we found documentation that showed the origin of payment. " I stopped hoping Logan would figure it out.

It took a few seconds of him staring at me before he took in a breath and then sighed. "June 2004? You mean right around the time that Keith died?"

"Yes."

"So what you are trying to tell me is that Aaron, paid Curly Moran to plant a bomb in Keith's car?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." He looked away with an expression that seemed to be a cross between pain and anger. I waited for that to sink in and then continued. "There's more Logan."

He looked up at me and nodded for me to continue. "Around the end of August this year he started making deposits again."

"What?! How is that possible? Aaron is dead."

"Well obviously its not Aaron that's paying him this time. But that's not what I'm getting at. These deposits went all the way through to the bus crash."

"I don't understand."

"When we searched his home we also found the makings for more bombs. We know why the bus crashed Logan. Someone had planted a bomb on it, that's why the driver didn't stop or slam on the brakes. He was already dead."

"So you think it was Curly?"

"We know it was Curly. The bomb on the bus matched the ones in his home. That's why he was at the cliff that day, he felt remorse for what he had done. We found journals in his handwriting. He was going to turn himself in."

"Well wait, I'm still confused. Who paid him and most importantly why?"

I stopped and just looked at him not wanting to say it out loud.

And then he realized and he turned his head again. "Veronica."

I nodded.

"But who was it?"

"Like I said, we don't know. What we believe happened is that whoever it was caught on that Curly was losing his grip and killed him to cover it up. And we assume it was someone that was close to Aaron."

"Well if they killed Curly to keep him quite, then why did he have Ronnie's name on his hand?"

"We still aren't sure about that, we think he may have decided to go to her to tell the truth. Or it may have been a warning from his killer. We are still working on that."

He winced at the mention of it being a warning and then moved on. "So you think that Aaron wasn't acting alone then?"

"That is exactly what I think. Is there anyone you can think of that would have been willing to help him?"

Logan looked at me incredulously. "Yeah I didn't think so."

* * *

Casey

When we left the doctor's office we headed straight down to my truck. V was hungry and we were going to stop off at Luigi's and get some food before we headed home.

When we got to the parking level there was a large white van parked directly behind my truck.

"Huh. What is wrong with people?"

I looked over at V and she just shrugged. I walked over to the side of the van and knocked on the sliding door.

I turned back to V just in time to see a hand press a cloth to her mouth, I didn't have time to react because two seconds later there was a fist coming at me and everything went black.

* * *

Logan

Wow.

Its not that I'm surprised that Aaron had paid to have Keith killed.

In all honesty it had been a given after the realization of what he had done to Lilly. But knowing it for sure was something completely different.

But what was bothering me the most was knowing that there was someone out there who was still loyal to him.

Loyal enough to try to kill Veronica, to finish what he had started and to then kill Curly to keep the secret from being revealed.

There was no way I was going to allow that person to succeed.

I was so immersed in my own thoughts that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I was just walking straight to my truck.

Because of this I practically tripped over the motorcycle when it stopped a foot in front of me.

"What the fuck Paco!"

He took off his helmet and just stared at me for a second. "Logan…"

"You better have a good…..wait did you just call me Logan?" Never in all the years I've known Weevil has he ever called me by my first name. This was not good.

Weevil got off the bike and stood right in front of me. "We have a problem."

I immediately felt my heart sink.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**A/N ok a few things..........I'm sure you have noticed that updates have been a little more spaced out. there is a reason for this....school is starting for me again soon. my load this fall is a lot heavier than it was last year so there is no guarantee that I will be able to write regularly for this fic. I have at this time 6 chapters saved to my hard drive. so once school starts I will only be posting once a week probably on friday or sunday. if I do this it will ensure that I have a few weeks before I have nothing saved in case I dont ge't a chance to write at first. since I'd hate to leave you guys with a long hiatus that is the best plan. now obviously if I have more time than I think I will, writing and posting won't be such an issue. but I figured you guys would prefer I space it out now as opposed to a 4 week break between updates just in case. and just so you know, in order to fuel my fingers on the keyboard you better keep those reviews coming. because even if my main focus is on school i will still be working on this any chance I get. so I need that feedback! I need to feel the LoVe!**

**coming attractions: lol like I'm gonna give that away. but I will tell you one tiny thing...meg will be waking up...very very soon!**


	49. Judge jury and executioner

thanks for all the reviews!

**sorry to be posting this chapter....again. but apparently fanfiction is once again having technical difficulties and some people haven't been able to read this chapter. so lets try this again.**

**I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to any reviews from the last chapter, I was really busy and barely had time to get this chapter up today. I promise to reply to all of the ones I get from this chapter.**

**A/N: ok so a few things before the chapter. first of all it was brought to my attention that some of you may have been confused by the aaron paying off curly thing. Aaron was paying Curly cash, which Curly was then depositing in his account. Aaron was not depositing it for him. if he had...the police would have caught on to it when they investigated aaron after the truth about lilly's death came out. since curly deposited cash and the amount was under $5,000 each time (which I believe is or at least at that time was the cut off amount to be immediately reported to the IRS) there was no paper trail. the documents that don and his deputies found were curly's journals which I mentioned in the chapter. **

**second....I had orginally completely forgotten about this part of season 2 but when I first asked for ideas for my version of season 2...AnziaC mentioned this scene. So a big thanks to AnziaC! this chapter is dedicated to you for your idea!**

**in this chapter: what happened to casey and v. a little bit of weevil. and a rescue attempt by logan dick and wallace. **

**this chapter is short I know. and to be honest the next few chapters kind of alternate in length. but there are too many plot points coming up to have some of them combined. **

**oh and don't forget about my poll!!!**

**and I don't own VM**

* * *

Judge jury and executioner

* * *

Casey

When I woke up I realized I was tied to a makeshift bed in a large room.

It smelled musty and old.

I looked around the room and didn't see anyone at first as my eyes adjusted to the dark. And then I zeroed in on something in front of me.

It was V.

She was tied to a chair and she was slumped over, her blonde locks draped in front of her face.

My heart started racing.

I needed to get out of the restraints and I needed to make sure she was ok.

I started to pull and jerk but nothing was working, I was calling out to her but she wasn't responding.

A few seconds later three men wearing ski masks walked into the room.

"Nice to see you've rejoined us Gant."

I didn't recognize the voices. But I also didn't care, all I cared about was getting V out of there. "Let her go!"

"Sorry, not gonna happen."

"What the fuck is going on here? "

"You're on trial for the murder of Felix Toombs, and this, is the People's Court."

"I didn't fucking kill Felix! Now fucking let me go! And let Veronica go!"

"Now why would we want to do that?** She** is your incentive to tell the truth. Way more effective than swearing on a bible I think."

Even as my anger at the situation continued to grow, all I could think about was V. I didn't care what happened to me all that mattered was her.

And I thanked god that she was still unconscious. She couldn't go through something like that again.

My anger turned to fear in no time and that fear was beginning to get the better of me. I was scared to death of how they intended to use her as an incentive.

My fears were answered accordingly….

Because the guy behind her pulled out a gun and held it to her head.

"Now, we're gonna ask you some questions, I suggest you tell the truth."

It was my worst nightmare coming true.

* * *

Weevil

Let me make this clear first of all.

**This,** is not my fault.

Well at least that is what I keep telling myself.

I've spent the last few months trying to find out what is really going on and to be honest I haven't gotten far.

I should have swallowed my pride and let V help.

But for one thing, I don't let my pride go lightly and second I knew how dangerous it was.

I did not want her involved. And besides Echolls would have killed me if I'd even entertained the idea. Sometimes I'm surprised he doesn't make her wear a collar with a lease.

Ok so maybe that was too harsh, but you catch my drift.

But back to the real problem.

After the bus crash things just got worse. And I realized how little control I seemed to have left over the gang.

The only reason I even found out about Casey and V's little abduction was because one of my newer guys let it slip.

But then apparently a lot of things had been going on behind my back.

The shot gun is a perfect example.

And possibly the house fire. Although the more I think about it. The more I'm unsure that my boys were even involved in that.

But anyways back to the problem at hand.

If I had known what they were planning I would've stopped them.

But them not knowing I know is key to me getting to the truth, I just need to play dumb and wait for someone to slip up.

Unfortunately though I couldn't stay out of this one.

There is a big difference between a shotgun through a window and taking two living people, one of which is already in therapy, hostage.

So when I got the news I went straight to find Richie Rich.

I deserved the black eye he gave me when I told him. And I guess I even deserved the fat lip although he was pushing it.

But even though I deserved it, that didn't mean I wasn't going to fight back.

But it was all part of the plan. Something I explained to him as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

We just needed to keep up appearances.

Of all the allies in the world, I never thought I'd have to make Logan Echolls and his boys one of them.

But just so we are clear....ally or not...I still can't fucking stand the guy.

* * *

Logan

I could have killed him.

I should have killed him.

But all I could think about was getting to Ronnie.

I hauled ass out of the parking lot and called Dick.

I told him to pick up Wallace and meet me at dog park ASAP.

Sure, I could have gone alone.

But I had to get both Casey and V out of there and since I had no idea what state they would be in when I got there, I couldn't risk the chance I would have to make two trips.

When I got to the beach they were waiting for me and they both got into my truck.

Dick looked over at me cautiously. "What's the plan Logan?"

"I'll get Ronnie. You guys get Casey. Do whatever you have to. And be ready for a fight. I have no idea what we will be walking into."

When we got to the warehouse the three of us got out of the truck and headed for the entrance.

We could hear Casey yelling from somewhere inside.

The fact that he was yelling for Veronica made me physically ill.

* * *

Casey

I felt like I was in a bad horror movie.

I was being tortured for information, while they not only inflicted pain on me, but had a gun forced to the woman I loved's head, playing a deadly game of Russian roulette with her.

I had no idea how long this had been going on, all that I knew was that my face was covered in bruises, I had small cuts all over my arms and thankfully Veronica was still out cold.

Every time they asked me a question if they didn't like the answer I gave, they would inflict bodily harm and then spin the cylinder before pulling the trigger.

My voice had grown hoarse from screaming.

I didn't care about myself. I couldn't watch her die.

And then I heard something outside of the room.

The three men stopped in their tracks.

They weren't expecting that I realized.

So I threw caution to the wind.

And hoping they wouldn't have time to react before we were found and I started to yell again.

* * *

Dick

When we heard Casey yell Veronica's name I thought Logan was going to puke all over the ground.

And for the first time since he had called**, I **was actually scared.

I guess I had thought that maybe Weevil was exaggerating.

But hearing the way Casey had yelled and the pain in his voice made me realize that we might not like what we find.

It only took Logan a few seconds to recover and then he rushed through the door, Wallace and I followed him.

We made it two steps and then heard Casey yelling again and movement from a room across the large empty storage space.

Casey wasn't yelling for V this time he was yelling for help.

We ran towards the door and yanked it open just in time to see a masked guy plunge a knife right through Casey's hand as two other men ran out the door on the other side of the room.

Casey yelled in pain and I lunged for the guy with the knife.

I knocked him against the wall causing him to drop the knife and then he pulled back and punched me in the nose.

The burst of pain was enough to give him time to be able to get away.

But to be honest, in that moment, I couldn't have cared less.

All that really mattered was that they were gone and we had gotten to Casey and Ronnie.

I picked myself up off the floor and turned around to see Wallace untying Casey and Logan lifting Veronica out of a chair and her own restraints .

I joined Wallace at Casey's other side and untied his hand that had been stabbed.

I pulled my jacket off and tore one of the sleeves off of it, tying it around his hand to try and stop the bleeding.

And then Wallace and I helped him out to the truck.

Logan was in the back with V in his lap.

We stuck Casey back there with him and I grabbed Logan's keys.

Wallace climbed in the front with me and I had him call Mac to meet us at my house.

Kendall was gone so there would be no adult interruption.

The last thing we needed at the moment was a round of Q&A from Lynn or Lamb. Especially Lamb.

* * *

Logan

She was fairly unscathed.

She had a few bruises. But that was it.

It seemed like they were the product of her being moved and not much else, well except for the large bruise on the side of her face.

Casey was sitting next to me breathing heavily. Obviously in pain.

"I'm so fucking sorry Logan. It all happened so fast I didn't have time to react."

I didn't bother to look at him as I responded. I didn't want to look at him. "Its not your fault Case. You did the best you could in your situation. There wasn't much you could have done."

He was obviously surprised by how calm I was.

Hell, **I **was surprised by how calm I was.

Casey leaned back against the seat again. "But still."

I wasn't mad at him....ok that's not true. I was fucking pissed.

But there were way more important things going on then Casey feeling guilty and me wanting to rip his head off and spit down his neck.

"No Case, its over. You couldn't have stopped, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know. That is the end of it."

He nodded his head in compliance. He knew when to let it go.

"Was she awake for any of it?" I still hadn't looked in his direction. I just focused on V. if I didn't focus on her I wouldn't be able to be held responsible for my words, more or less my actions.

"No. She was out the entire time." I could tell the pain was starting to really take a toll on him.

"What did they do?" I asked, not even sure I really wanted to know the answer. And was proven correct in my assumption when he began to talk.

He told us briefly what conspired and I spent the entire time trying to keep breathing.

Dick swore in the front seat when he mentioned the gun and I just pulled V closer to me.

When Casey was finally done illustrating the events of the abduction he fell back against the seat resting his head on the window. And then he sighed loudly in pain before opening his mouth to speak again. "How did you know where we were?"

I sighed. "Weevil found me."

* * *

Wallace

V finally came to right before we got to Dick's.

Which was good, Logan had started to worry. Well actually we all had.

When they saw us pull up and drag Casey from the car, Beaver and Lizzie had met us at the door.

Mac had shown up only minutes later.

We helped Casey over to the couch and Mac proceeded to clean his wounds as he relayed the story to everyone that hadn't already heard it.

We were all just sitting there listening.

Logan was holding Veronica. Dick was sitting behind Mac as she helped Casey and Lizzie was next to me, her arms around my waist. Beaver was standing behind the couch just looking worried.

When Veronica was finally able to focus she told us what she remembered which wasn't much.

She remembered being jumped in the parking garage and vaguely remembered seeing Casey hit the ground. The next thing was waking up, seeing Casey tied up and then the pain in her face.

We figured that she had woken up to soon and one of them hit her to knock her back out.

All things considered she was handling things really well. She seemed more worried about Casey then anything.

Luckily most of his injuries seemed to be superficial. The only one of concern being the stab wound in his hand.

Dick still had some of V's pain killers from when her leg had been broken in the house. We used to have a stock of them where ever she went just in case.

So we gave some to Casey and he was asleep soon after.

Considering the nights events we all settled in for a long night. Beaver offered to stay with Casey in the living room and he laid down on the couch opposite the one Casey was occupying.

The rest of us headed upstairs.

V and Logan took a guest room, Mac went with Dick, and I followed Lizzie to her room.

* * *

Logan

I just held her for awhile.

She didn't remember hardly anything and I thanked god.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Despite the throbbing ache in my head and being scared shitless....yeah, I'm ok I think. Well at least for now."

She was lying on her back and I had my body covering hers, my head resting over her heart. The steady rhythm of it beating helping to calm me.

"Are you sure?"

She ran her fingers through my hair. "Yes Logan I'm sure. For right now I'm ok. Of course once the shock wears off who knows what will happen."

I leaned up and brushed some hair from her face. "I was so worried. I thought I might lose you again."

She smiled. "Well you didn't. So you can stop worrying."

"I won't." I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

"I know. But I wish you would. You are going to give yourself an ulcer with all the concern."

I smiled and kissed her again. "Well get used to it. Because I'm never **not** going to worry about you….." I paused sighing a little and she knew what was coming.

"Just say it Logan."

I looked into her eyes and leaned for another kiss. She didn't look mad or angry, she was ready for my next words. So I took in a deep breath. "I don't want you going anywhere alone with Casey until this whole thing has been taken care of. And for that matter, Weevil either. They are both in way over their heads and this situation has officially begun to spiral out of control. I don't want you getting stuck in the middle of it again. So will you please just stay out of it. At least until Weevil can get some more info."

I don't really know what I had expected her reaction to be. I mean regardless of the fact that my request wasn't a surprise I still knew there was a slight chance that I would be planting the seeds for a fight.

But I **can** say that having her smile, nod and say ok…was what I had** least** expected.

Least expected….but overwhelmingly thrilled by though.

So having gotten that response I decided to let the topic go, at least for the night.

And when I didn't try to push the subject, Veronica slid out from under me, shoved me onto my back and draped her body over mine. "I love you Logan."

I smiled as I ran my hands over her back and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you two V."

* * *

Wallace

So I have come to the conclusion that god wants me to die a fucking virgin.

When we got up to Lizzie's room….wait….sorry I mean….when Lizzie yanked me through the door of her room.

She immediately tossed me onto the bed and straddled me.

And I swear that every nerve in my body was screaming with joy. Well that and the phrase 'fucking finally!'

But anyways an hour later I was right there. We were naked, and it was gonna happen.

And then her fucking phone rang.

So of course my first thought is to ignore it. Or at least that was my first hope.

But for some reason, maybe it was the fact that it was after midnight or the fact that it was Luke calling I don't know, but she reached over grabbed the phone and answered it.

Within seconds she was out from under me and tossing clothes back on. And I sat there staring at her like a two year old who had just heard the word no for the first time.

But when she finally told me what was going on I couldn't bring myself to be upset anymore.

Leave it to Meg to wake up from a two plus month coma just as I was finally gonna get laid.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**I had a hard time writing this chapter because I don't write weevil particularly well, but I tried my best. so I hope you liked it.**

**A/N I know they did not take casey to the hospital but they were trying to keep from answering any questions about what happened. mac did clean the wound though. and since meg has woken up...they will take casey with them to get his hand looked at. that will not be featured in the next chapter though. I'm just letting you know that they will be getting him medical help. but also don't forget that this is fiction.**

**so I thought I might explain why I did what I did in this chapter leaving v unconscious for the whole ordeal. there is going to be a lot happening this season as far as drama wise and she has already been through so much that I was afraid it would get even more daytime drama-ish if I subjected her to yet another trauma especially something like this. so I focused on casey instead. Believe me when I say that poor veronica is going to have enough to deal with in both the middle and end of this season. **

**as far as logan's reaction to casey...because I know I'm gonna hear some comments about it. THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS. and yes logan was pissed but casey was in pain and it wasn't like casey purposefully got v involved. he had no idea that was going to happen. so it would not have been logical for logan to rip him a new one at that time. that having been said....logan's frustrations with casey will come to a head at some point. but I will also tell you that this chapter signifies the end of casey's jackass antics. **

**coming attractions: so the next chapter is the once I told you all about awhile back. it is completely different from anything I've written so far. it is meg and luke -centric. after that chapter I go into green eyed monster which I told you all before that I was moving to later in the season.**


	50. I knew you'd come back to me

thanks for the reviews!

**in regards to my last chapter...someone did bring up the fact that they should have taken casey to the hospital for his hand. I did go back and post an a/n in that chapter but this is for those of you who read it prior to my repost. they did not want to have to answer any questions and if they had taken him to the hospital questions definitely would have been asked. mac did clean the wound and did bandage it. plus after lizzie got the call you can assume that they would leave and go to the hospital obviously bringing casey with them. that will not be included in this chapter. just know that it happens. but also just as a reminder....this is fiction....so I do allow myself a little bit of room for things like that to happen as I need them to, not necessarily how they would happen in real life.**

**A/N: ok so this is the chapter I told you all about awhile back. this is completely different from anything I have written so far and I love this chapter. and if you don't I'm ok with that, that's how much I love it. so definitely let me know what you think. but anyways back to this chapter.............no one really knows what goes on in a person's brain when they are in a coma. tests and studies have been done, but there is still no definite proof. there are two different ways you can take this chapter. either this really is happening, there is an after life and those who have gone before us do look down on us. Or, this is just meg's mind trying to work through the trauma of the accident. Then again you might find a completely different way to take it. Regardless of how you choose to relate to this chapter I hope you enjoy it. The things that happen in this chapter are a long time coming.**

**I don't own veronica mars. **

* * *

I knew you'd come back to me

* * *

Meg

I had really thought I was losing my mind.

When I got back on the bus I kept telling myself that it was a hallucination. I hadn't really seen her.

But then, Veronica had headed that way before I did. Maybe it** had** been Lilly.

I'd never been one to believe in ghosts. But I guess that anything is possible.

So I spent the next few minutes just trying to get my head around what I saw, or I guess **thought** I saw.

I was sitting there, in the back seat of the bus, staring out the window when I felt the cushion next to me dip down.

I figured that Marcus had come back to sit with me. But when I turned my head to say hi, I realized it wasn't him after all and I let out an audible gasp at what I saw.

Lilly was sitting next to me. She smiled at my reaction and brought her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture.

I just starred for a few minutes. Luckily no one seemed to hear my gasp, because at this point I was near positive that I needed psychological help.

And then she spoke. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more Meg."

"What?" Help with what?

"I'm sorry. If I could have gotten you both off the bus I would have."

"What do you mean Lilly?"

She shook her head her smile gone. "Something bad is going to happen. But I promise you that I will help you."

"I still don't understand."

She went to put her hand on my shoulder and I braced myself not knowing how it would feel, or even if I would feel it at all. So I was surprised when it felt normal. "Just hold on to the seat. Don't let go no matter what."

I just starred at her again, not knowing what else to say or do.

30 seconds later I heard the explosion, something flew back and hit my head and then almost immediately I could feel the bus falling.

I did as she said. I held on.

I could still feel her with me. Even though my head hurt and I could feel blood starting to drip through my hair.

It was only a few seconds before the bus hit the water. The force almost tossed me forward and over the seat but I held on.

I felt hands on my shoulder and looked back just in time to see Lilly pulling me through the open emergency door.

And then I was in the water.

My vision was getting blurry and I was in a lot of pain.

I really don't know how I was able to keep moving.

But then that's a lie. I do know. Its because Lilly was there. She was doing it for me.

When I made it to the rock everything went black.

-----------

I'd like to say I woke up a few minutes later, but I don't really know.

But along those same lines, I don't really know what you would call this place. Its just a house with a pool that looks strangely similar to the Kane estate but with one major difference. Beyond the house there is nothing but white. No street no yard not even a drive way. Just a house, a pool and two girls.

Lilly likes to call it starter heaven, makes it sound like a training bra or something, and then she laughs.

She says I'm stuck, and welcome to her world.

Or at least her old world. She says she was here until they finally discovered the truth about Aaron and then she was able to move on.

Which confuses me. Why was she back then?

And when I ask her she says she is there for me; to help me decide.

And then I am really confused. So I ask her. "Decide what?"

She doesn't tell me.

------------

I don't know what day it is or what time. Because time has no meaning here. For all I know its been years or months. Or maybe even just days.

All that I know for sure, is that I don't want to be in this place.

I mean its not that its all bad of course.

It is in truth quite fun, I spend my time here with Lilly, lying by the pool, joking around, doing what we used to do when she, or we I guess, were still alive.

But it isn't complete.

Not without everyone else.

-------------

Apparently I have a choice to make.

Lilly finally tells me this one day, awhile after I had arrived.

She was only supposed to save one. She apologizes to me, she feels bad that she chose Veronica.

And I'm not mad, I'm pretty sure I understand exactly why she did it. And I realize I'm right when Lilly tells me.

The one that wasn't saved, had to chose between life and death. And Veronica, well she would have had more swaying her towards death, Lilly didn't think it would be fair to do that.

But then that makes me think she already knows what I'm going to choose. Which doesn't make sense, because even **I** don't know.

When it comes down to it, she says that I can go back, or go with her.

To be honest, heaven doesn't sound like that bad of an idea. It almost beckons to me.

But then there is my life. Literally. Do I want to give that up?

After she tells me this I spend most of my time thinking. She is still there, but she lets me make my own decision. She doesn't want to sway me.

I think about my friends, my family.

Well most of my family, Lizzie and Grace at least.

Is heaven worth leaving them?

And I miss my friends, so does Lilly.

When we do talk, that's what we talk about.

It must be hard for her I realize. She spent a year and a half not being able to see them and then 4 months looking down at us. I wonder sometimes if she is jealous of us for living.

She smiles when I think about that and I realize that there may be more to heaven then I thought, because she seems to know what I'm thinking.

"I'm having plenty of fun believe me. No reason to be jealous."

I can't help but laugh, its such a Lilly comment.

But what I think about the most while I'm here is Luke.

I think about Leo too, but only a little. Mainly because when I think about him I feel guilt. Because I know that if I decide to go back to my life that I will end up hurting him.

If I thought I knew who I wanted before this happened, I'm now 100% positive now; I want Luke.

I spend a lot of my time daydreaming about him. Imagining in my head what our life would have been like. What it would have been like to be his girlfriend and then maybe, hopefully, wife one day.

I think about how spending every night in his arms would feel. How….well…you know….**other** things…would feel.

I would never really experience that if I chose death.

It isn't until I stop thinking about how it all effects me that I finally come to a conclusion.

I finally start thinking about what my death would mean to my friends and to Lizzie and Grace.

I worry about Grace. What will happen to her? Will Lizzie be able to help her?

And what if my parents find out what I was doing? Will they take it out on them?

And then there are my friends, I think about the pain it would cause them to lose another friend.

But most of all I wonder if Luke would ever get over it. I wonder what it would do to him, if he would ever be able to move on.

And then suddenly the answer I've been looking for finally comes to me.

It doesn't matter what **would** happen, because it **won't** happen.

I'm more than willing to trade heaven for a life with Luke, a future with him and my friends.

Because that life, would be my own personal heaven.

I don't even have to tell Lilly when I make my decision, she just seems to know and she smiles at me when my realization hits.

"I always knew what you would choose."

I smile back at her. "If you'd had the choice?"

She laughs a little. "You know Meg, to be honest, I would have chosen heaven still. I always did want to go out while I was still on top."

I laughed at her response it's a fitting one coming from her. "Is there anything you want me to tell them?"

Lilly smiles again. "Tons. But it won't matter. You won't remember any of this."

Her smiling face fades as well as everything else. And then everything is dark again.

----------------

When I open my eyes everything is hazy. I don't really feel any pain, but I don't feel right either. I feel…well…strange.

The last thing I remember is sitting on the bus and Lilly sitting next to me.

My head starts to swim as I look around the room. Everything is white and clean, I'm in a bed and there are machines everywhere, its then that I realize I'm in hospital.

I go to sit up and feel someone holding my hand. My heart leaps and I turn my head.

And just as soon as my heart had filled with joy it deflates again, because it isn't who I had wanted it to be.

He had been asleep and my movement awakens him. The look on his face when he sees that my eyes are open makes me feel even more guilty.

He leans over and cups my face. Tries to lean in for a kiss, but I back away.

And he looks **so** hurt.

He knows, even before I explain it to him, he knows.

He handles it better then I thought he would and when he gets up to leave he kisses me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Leo. I really am."

He turns back and gives me a smile even though I know that it's forced.

"Me too Meg, me too. I'll always be here though."

"I know."

I watch as he leaves the room and then I lie back down. Seconds later my room is bombarded with nurses and doctors, Leo must have alerted them when he left.

After what feels like hours of tests they finally leave me alone and I'll admit, I'm a little confused that my parents aren't there.

They had to have called someone.

I figure I must have fallen asleep after that, because later I feel someone grab my hand.

I'm afraid to open my eyes. Afraid that I'll be let down again.

But I do it anyways.

And this time, I'm not disappointed in the least.

I look over and see Luke sitting there.

He has tears in his eyes and probably one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen.

* * *

Luke

I was in the hospital as usual, but for once Leo was there. I let him have some time with Meg. Begrudgingly as always.

When he came back to the waiting room and I saw his face I thought the worst and almost couldn't breath.

And then he shook my hand.

Which really caught me off guard.

"Treat her right or I'll kill you."

"Huh?" I say.

And then he tells me that she woke up and that she ended things with him and I swear I fell like I'm flying. You'd think I just drank 8 red bulls.

The doctors refuse to let me in until they finish the tests and I don't know why, but I don't even call anyone I just sit there waiting.

And then Dr. Gates comes in and tells me I can go in and see her, that she is going to be fine.

That's when I finally pull my head out of my ass and call Lizzie. She says she will spread the word, that they are on their way and I head to Meg's room.

She is asleep when I get there, which I find weird, I wouldn't have expected her to be tired after a two month coma, but oh well.

I sit in the chair and grab her hand. I'll be there when she wakes up and that's all that really matters.

Her eyes open only a few moments later. She turns her head slowly in my direction and then smiles at me.

I start to cry. I just can't stop myself.

Neither of us say anything.

She leans over and brushes the tears away with her fingers and I lean into her touch.

I close the gap between us and cup her face with my hands, resting my forehead against hers.

We sit like that for awhile before she pulls on my arm. I climb into bed with her, kiss her lightly and then pull her against me. Her head resting on my chest my arms around her.

I kiss the top of her head and then finally speak. "I knew you'd come back to me."

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**so I can already tell you all that I'm going to have very limited time to write this quarter. I'm taking an online class that I can only describe as the class from hell. seriously a lot of time commitment there. so that on top of my other classes I will be really busy. I have 6 more chapters saved so you have 6 more weeks before you have to worry about a hiatus. But I promise that if ido put this on hiatus I will go back to it. this fic WILL NOT EVER BE ABANDONED! the only thing that is going to keep me in a vm mindset this quarter is your feedback. so please I am begging you, please review! your feedback is what keeps me motivated.**

**A/N ok so before I get some comments about it. when lilly tells meg that she thought v would have more swaying her towards death than meg would. you have to look at that logically, yeah she loves logan and her friends and lamb. but you have to remember that she has lost more people than the rest of them have including meg. v's mom, dad and lilly had died before her not to mention all the horrible things she's had to deal with over the last 2 years. so there was a chance that she might choose heaven and in lilly's mind or in meg's depending on how you take this chapter...it wasn't a risk that either would have wanted to take. I personally like to think, well and since I'm the author, that v would have chosen logan and her life regardless. **

**coming attractions: green eyed monster comes into play for the next chapter and the next three are parts of that segment as well. I only took bits and pieces from it though. In the next 4 chapters there will be a lot going on. a past character will return, there will be some really important conversations and events as well. there will be some mac, some meg, some wallace and a little lamb. and as always a lot of LoVe. oh and some smut too! **

**also please don't forget about my poll. so far it looks like you all want a season 3. but my poll for hannah is only separated by one vote last time I checked. so that is still up for grabs. you have two more weeks to vote for her to be in the story or not. but the poll for season 3 will be up for awhile. **


	51. Caught in the net

thanks for all the reviews!

**um so yeah...I didn't get a chance to reply to any of the reviews and I'm sorry. I've been really really ultra busy and I figured you would rather have an update than a review reply. So once again I am sorry.**

**And please read the authors note at the end....it is really important**

**In this chapter: smut, a little bit of Wallace, and a little bit of lamb..........I'm not particularly thrilled with how this chapter turned out…I rewrote it about 4 times....the only parts I really like are the Wallace section and the Logan section after Wallace....but oh well.....you will all come to your own conclusions about this chapter so it doesn't really matter what I think....so enjoy!!**

I don't own veronica mars

* * *

Caught in the net

* * *

one week before Christmas

* * *

Logan

"Hey Echolls! Wait up!"

I was on my way to journalism when I heard Enbom call out to me. I was already going to be late so I stopped and waited for him, what's a few more minutes I figured.

When he reached me I held out my fist and he bumped it. "What's up dude?"

He looked a little uneasy at first and then finally started talking. "I need a favor."

I knew where this was going, and it wasn't me he needed a favor from, it was Ronnie.

I prepared myself to decline his request immediately.

After the incident with the PCHer's, V and I'd had a little talk and she agreed that for the time being she should take a break from taking cases altogether, it was just too dangerous.

Plus with Meg having woken up and moving in, there was just too much going on.

She wasn't happy about it at first but she finally accepted that I was right. Of course I had insider knowledge on a few things that she didn't, which **might **have helped my case, but it wasn't the time or place to tell her. So instead I only used my powers of persuasion. Thank god she agreed.

I smiled politely at Enbom. "Veronica isn't taking any cases right now. Sorry dude."

His face fell a little. "Fuck Logan, I really need her help, and I swear this isn't a dangerous case. It will be totally mellow."

I still wasn't thrilled at the idea but I decided to hear him out. We had been friends for years and if he said it wasn't dangerous I doubted he would lie about it.

"Fine, tell me what you need and I'll consider it. But if I say no, you don't say anything to her ok."

He nodded adamantly and gave me scouts honor. "Got it! And it actually isn't what **I** need, its what my sister needs."

I'd only met Enbom's sister a few times. She'd spent most of her time traveling since her graduation from Hearst 4 years ago. She was also 8 years older than us, so the age gap was the big reason we'd never really crossed paths.

"What could Julie possibly need help with?"

It was right then that the bell rang, so we took refuge in an empty classroom.

"Well you know how she is about the family money right?"

Oh yeah, we were all well aware. Its not that she was ashamed of it, she loved it, but she was notorious for lying about it and claiming she came from a meager upbringing. She's always been big on the 'people need to like me for me, not my inheritance' thing.

"Yeah I know, but hurry it up man I need to get to class before Ronnie sends out the search hounds."

"Ok….. well she met this guy named Collin about 6 months back. I've only met him twice, but he seems like a great guy. Anyways, she hasn't told him about the money at all and last week she found an engagement ring in his coat pocket."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I think I see where you are going with this."

"Yeah, she thinks he might have found out about the money. I don't, but I'm not as suspicious as she is. And dude, she is driving me fucking crazy. She keeps saying she is going to hire a private detective. And the only one in town……"

He didn't need to finish i did it for him. "And the only one in town is Vinnie Van Lowe and he will either rip her off or double cross her."

Enbom nodded. "Yeah."

"So basically you want Ronnie to do a background check and maybe follow this guy around to make sure he is on the up and up?"

"Exactly, Julie promised she would wait until I got an answer from you guys. I guess V's rep precedes her, Julie knows all about her. But anyways what do you think?"

I stood there for a second thinking. He was right, it wasn't dangerous. And it might actually make Veronica happy to have something to do. ……..

I smiled. "I'll talk to Ronnie, if she says yes it's a deal. I'll let you know later."

Enbom smiled. "Fuck, thank you so much!"

Enbom opened the door to the classroom and left first. I waited a couple minutes, but when I went to open the door it flew open smacking me in the face.

"Oww fucking shit!"

I fell back against one of the desks holding my face and felt a pair of small hands on top of mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe."

I moved my hands and saw Veronica standing in front of me looking concerned. I smiled at her. "It's ok sugarpuss, I know you didn't do it on purpose."

She smiled and put her hand on my face. "I was worried when you didn't make it to class so I made an excuse to leave and came to find you. I saw Enbom leaving this room and thought I'd take a chance." And then she smiled. "So what exactly were you doing in an empty classroom with John Enbom? I hope your not cheating on me with him. Because, I mean, he is quite pretty, I'm not sure I could compete with that."

I smirked at her comment and pulled her against me. "No worries, he's not my type, I'm not much for tall, dark and muscley. I prefer them small, blonde and snarky. And he was asking for help acutally."

Her face lit up with a smile when I mentioned help. So I told her what was going on. After we went over the details and everything I agreed that this would be an ok case for her to take on.

By the time we were done class was almost over so instead of heading back we just stayed there.

When the bell rang I helped her up from the floor where we'd…well....had some fun and pulled her towards the door.

We were walking down the hall when I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait, I'm prettier than Enbom is…. right?"

* * *

Three days later

Veronica

So this case actually turned out to be a lot more fun than I thought it would be. For more reasons that one.

It was a great distraction for me actually. A lot had been going on lately and it was nice to have something else to think about other than school, Meg, and the Christmas party that Lynn had decided to have at the last minute.

She had been saying for months that it was cancelled this year and then out of nowhere last week she changed her mind.

On the bright side, Meg being awake and living in the same house with us became a godsend. She has practically taken over all of the party planning herself. I think she may have actually found her calling in life. And now when she isn't holed up in her and Luke's room….yes I said **their** room. She is running the rest of us ragged with preparations. But at least I'm not the one that's having to help plan

So yeah. This has been a good distraction.

I spent the first few days just following Collin and doing the background check.

Of course things haven't been that easy of course.

Because Julie…well Julie is insane.

She keeps calling at all hours and I actually had to stop her from barging into a Rabbi's house with curlers on her hair and wax strips on her lip, it actually was quite funny.

But anyways, after three days of finding nothing, I realized it was time to pull out the big guns.

But unfortunately my go to girl cancelled, and that left me with only one option.

And since I knew Logan wouldn't be happy....I called Wallace instead.

* * *

Wallace

Yeah she called me. And yeah I told her I would come.

What I didn't tell her was that Logan was sitting right next to me the entire time and heard the entire conversation. I didn't tell her he was coming too.

When we got to the address she gave me, Logan and I both got out of his truck and waited for her arrival.

I looked over at him and he was smiling.

"You realize she is going to kick my ass for this right?"

He was still smiling but now a little devilishly. "Just think of it as taking one for the team."

"Yeah right. You owe me."

"Yes that is true, how about I let you take the yacht for the weekend so you and Lizzie can be alone."

Almost instantly I had visions of a steam filled weekend alone with my girl on the Echolls' boat. "Dude, deal." How could I possibly pass that up?

We shook on it just as we saw Lynn's car coming down the road.

When V pulled up and saw Logan her smile faltered a little but she recovered quickly. She knew she was busted.

She got out of the car and ran, well tried to run over to us, her outfit didn't really allow to much movement.

"Sorry I'm late….whip cream fight at the sorority house ran late."

She was wearing a tiny low cut and I mean low cut T shirt with a tight cropped sweater tied right below her chest, a virtually non existent jean skirt, fishnets, cowboy boots and her hair was pulled back in pigtails.

I looked over at Logan and he was drooling. Actually salivating. It was no secret what was running through his mind. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Its ok V. I hope you don't mind but I brought a little back up."

She smiled at Logan and then looked back at me. "I should have figured."

I watched as Logan pulled her to him and kissed her. He whispered something in her ear, she shivered a little and then she turned back to me. "I guess I can forgive you just this one time."

She looked back at Logan inquisitively. "So why exactly **are** you here?"

"Well I was there when you called and I made him let me come, plus we have plans later in case you have forgotten. I figured it would be easier if we left straight from here."

V shook her head. "Shit, I completely forgot."

"What plans?" I asked, although not a 100% sure I really wanted to know.

V smiled. "We are supposed to meet Lamb at the mall to do some Christmas shopping. He's been complaining he never sees us these days.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well that's what happens when you allow a slave driver to move into your house."

They both laughed and Logan smiled. "Well I wouldn't say slave driver. Meg is more of a tyrant, she has minions that do her biding."

"Don't you mean **one** minion?"

Logan laughed again. "I don't know, Luke constitutes as more than one I think."

* * *

Logan

She looked so fucking hot.

All I could think about was tossing her in my truck and tearing every single bit of clothing off of her.

Which is pretty much what I whispered to her as Wallace was standing there. Although I also added a few more details, and a little whipped cream to top it off. Hey, she mentioned it first.

Wallace and I hid behind a low wall while Collin looked at the flat tire on my mom's car. And while he was focused on the car, Veronica turned around, smiled me and then bent over giving me a perfect view up her skirt at her scantily clad ass.

Wallace groaned and turned around. "I didn't not need to see that."

I laughed. "I did."

"Fuck Logan do you guys ever do anything but have sex?"

"Sure, sometimes we sleep."

Wallace just rolled his eyes.

Just to be clear…our relationship isn't not based on the physical aspect….as you well know. Its just something that we seem to do a lot. And can you really blame me for not being able to keep my hands off that perfect, petite body of hers? No I didn't think so.

About 20 minutes after she went into the house with Collin I started to get worried and I sent Wallace in after her.

When they came running out a few minutes later, I grabbed V's keys and tossed them to him. "Do me a favor wait for AAA and then take the car home."

Wallace smiled and nodded.

I grabbed Ronnie and opened the driver's side door of my truck, she stepped up and I far from nonchalantly helped her by using my hand, that I had slid under her skirt and was now sliding over the fishnets stretched across her ass, to push her up.

I took one last look back at Wallace who rolled his eyes. I just winked waved and got in the truck.

There was no way I was going to be able to wait until after we met Lamb so I pulled into a 5 story parking garage two blocks away.

When I turned the car V looked over at me surprised. "Um Logan what are we doing?'

I just looked over and smiled. "Taking a detour."

I found a level with only two other cars and parked on the far side away from them.

When I turned off the car I leaned over her, kissed her and then moved the attention of my mouth to her neck.

She sighed a little and then tried to pull back. "But don't we have to meet Lamb?"

I smiled and pulled back a little. "Lamb can wait. **I **can't. **I** need you now."

She smiled and replied jokingly. "Well I guess I can accommodate you. If I must."

"Yeah you must." I moved my lips back to her neck and reached over her flipping the lever for the seat, making it fly back as I fell on top of her.

I moved over the console pulled her legs around my waist and crawled into the back seat with her still attached to me.

I pulled up and sat back against the seat with her straddling my lap and began kissing her passionately. As I pulled the sweater from her, she yanked my shirt off of me and I in turn removed hers.

I slid her bra straps off of her shoulder and moved the material down her body. Once it was resting at her waist I cupped one of her breasts with my hand and moved my mouth to the other.

She moaned from my touch and I bucked my hips up against her and she started to rock her body against mine.

I pinched her nipple between my teeth and hiked her skirt up around her waist sliding my hand into her underwear, entering her with my fingers hard and fast.

She arched her back and moaned loudly. "Logan."

Almost immediately she moved her hands to my pants and undid them. I moved up a little so she could slide them down as I continued working her with my fingers.

She was moaning and writhing as I tried to pull off her fishnets. It wasn't working and we were both getting frustrated. And finally she'd had enough. "Fuck! Logan, just rip them!"

I took in a sharp breath at her words and smiled viciously. "Fuck, you don't have to tell me twice."

I removed my hand from her underwear, eliciting a loud groan from her and ripped the fishnets open. I moved the fabric of her panties over and pressed my fingers into her wet pussy again.

She started moaning again and then quickly pulled my fingers from her. "I need you inside me, right now."

Before I realized what was happening she had grabbed my cock moved up and thrust herself down onto my length.

I gasped and pulled her to me. One hand on her ass the other around her shoulders. "Fucking shit V." The sensation of her surrounding me without anything between us was almost more than I could handle and all logical thought left my mind.

She moved back up and then thrust down again, my dick filling her completely.

I moved my other hand to her shoulders as well and clutched her small body as we rocked back and forth and up and down. Her breathing was labored, I knew she was close so I caught her lips with mine, moved one hand to her clit and then began whispering in her ear. "I fucking love you V, I love everything about you. Your tight, wet pussy, the way it feels around my cock, the way you moan, the way you shiver when I touch your clit. The way you say my name when you cum. I want you to cum right now. I want to hear you scream my name" The entire time I was talking her movements were becoming erratic and her moans were becoming louder as her muscles started to spasm.

"Oh Logan!"

"Cum now Veronica, cum for me baby."

And with one last moan her muscles clenched around my dick. "Ahhh Logan! Oh god Logan!"

The feeling of her orgasm around me pushed me over the edge as I spilled into her. "Fuck! Ronnie, goddamn!"

I fell back against the seat taking her body with me and we stayed there like that for awhile with her resting on my chest, my dick still buried inside of her as it softened.

I kissed her forehead and she smiled up at me. "Wow"

"Um yeah you can say that again….You ok?"

She laughed a little. "Oh my god yes."

I laughed as I stroked my fingers over her spine. "We should probably get going huh?"

She sat up and leaned against the back of the driver's seat, pulling me out of her, I moved my hands to her breasts and began fondling them. She just smiled. "Um yeah but we have a slight problem."

I stopped and looked up at her. "Huh?"

She giggled a little and pointed to her destroyed fishnets and soaking wet panties still pushed to the side, which gave me a delicious view of her beautiful pussy.

I smiled wantonly. "Yeah I guess you can't really show up at the mall looking like a castoff from a GREEK get together gone bad."

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss me.

After she pulled back I reached down, removed her boots, pulled the ruined fishnets from her legs tossing them in back and then did the same with her underwear. I watched as she moved the bra back up to cover herself and then I reached into the back and grabbed one of my towels I kept in there for spur of the moment surfing trips. I took it from her and cleaned us both off, threw the towel on the floor of the truck and pulled a duffel bag from the back. V looked at me suspiciously. "What is that?"

I smiled as I pulled my boxers and pants back up my legs, arching up to pull them the rest of the way and then sat back down putting my arms around her. I pulled her in for a kiss and then smiled. "Clothes for you."

She gave me a curious look. "How did you know that we…"

I laughed. "I didn't… this bag has been in here for months. I know you, and I figured that someday you might need to change out of one of theses little outfits of yours in a hurry."

She smiled and opened the bag pulling out a pair of underwear a slightly longer skirt, not by much but still, and a long sleeved tee..

I moved over on the seat so she could sit down and I watched her dress. When she was done she reached over and kissed me. "Thanks baby."

"You are welcome, really, and I must say that I never thought you'd have to use that bag for a reason like this."

She laughed as we both crawled back into the front seat. "Really?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Actually yes. Surprising I know."'

* * *

Lamb

I was getting impatient. I had other things to do and I was starting to get agitated.

When they finally showed up…45 minutes late… I didn't bother to ask why.

Because I knew, as much as I didn't want to know, I did. It was painfully obvious.

I'm not deluded, I know that they are having sex.

But really…she's like my sister and the last thing I want to have running through my mind is visions of her in compromising positions with her boyfriend.

And I am a guy, so if they were to tell me….regardless of how much I don't want to think about it, I would. So I just turn a blind eye and ignore it.

We spent about an hour shopping in numerous stores. V and Logan both showing me things they liked as well as things Lynn would like.

I saved the big present for last though.

I was actually a little surprised they hadn't caught on to my real reason for needing their presence, especially V, but I guess they had other things on their mind.

When we left the mall I took a hard right and went to cross the street. A path that lead me straight over to a jewelry store.

I turned around to find them both standing there just looking at me. Confused expressions on their faces.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you two coming?"

They looked at each other and then looked at me before walking slowly to join me on my way into the store.

I don't think it really dawned on them until I led them over to the engagement rings. But then almost instantly they were both smiling.

After about 30 minutes of perusing the stock V's phone rang and she left the store. I'd noticed that Logan had been eyeing a case over by the opposite wall and as soon as she was gone he walked over there and spoke to a sales person.

As I made my final choice he was making a purchase. But I noticed that he didn't take a package into his possession. I reminded myself to ask him about it later.

When Veronica walked back in and I showed her the ring I had chosen, both her and Logan agreed that it was perfect.

We left the store a few minutes later and I followed them to Logan's truck. I needed to get back to work so I was sending my purchases home with them.

The three of us were standing by the back of the truck when Logan opened it.

My eyes immediately falling upon a pair of panties and some shredded fishnet stockings.

V blushed immediately and Logan laughed nervously.

I just turned my head and put the bags down. "I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see that."

V breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well the other option isn't something I really want to get into." I turned to leave but stopped when something popped into my mind. I don't know why… but for some reason the fishnets jogged my memory. Meg had asked me to relay a message to V and I had forgotten. "Oh hey V?"

She turned to look at me still slightly embarrassed but smiling none the less. "Yeah?"

"Meg asked me to pass a message along to you. Her and Lynn have decided to give the party a theme."

Her face fell almost immediately. "Um ok. What's the theme?"

"Enchanted Christmas ball or something like that and something about princess dresses. She said that you, her and Mac are going to LA tomorrow to go dress shopping."

When I was done Logan was laughing and Veronica looked like she might be sick.

Well at least Veronica knows how I feel now.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please.**

**Authors note: IMPORTANT!!! ok guys so here is the deal. I have absolutely no time to write...at all. and if I'm being honest....I somewhat lost my muse over the last few weeks making it difficult to write and I almost considered not even posting this chapter, one of the reasons for this is that for the last few chapters I've gotten some fairly 'unfriendly' PMs and it real soured my mood. BUT LUCKILY I got some really motivating and good reviews and PMs from the last chapter that really helped me get back to a place where I could be happy about writing again, its just too bad I don't have time. I know that a lot of you really love this story and look forward to my updates, and you know I love you all for it! so I will once again promise you all that this story will NOT be abandoned NO MATTER WHAT. **

**now that having been said....I only have 4 more chapters written as of right now....and you all know what that means...hiatus. most likely just from the middle of october till december. but here is what I want to know:**

**of those 4 chapters, 3 of them continue with this segment. the 4th starts a whole new one, and it has a cliffhanger. so I want to know what you think. **

**do you want me to post all 4 and have a possible two month span between a cliffhanger and resolution? or... do you want me to post just the next 3 and end it at the segment? there is a new poll up for this and it includes the poll for a season 3 and hannah so if you already voted on that one you can vote again!!! i will compile the results from both polls at the end! **

**and of course if you don't want to do the poll you can always tell me in a review or PM**

**coming attractions: the road trip conversation takes an educational turn, dress shopping escapades, the return of a character (wont tell you who, you will have to wait and see), and a few important conversations**


	52. A little control please

Thanks for all the reviews! and thanks to everyone who has ever alerted or favorited this story!

**So first of all an update on the poll I set up last week. people don't want hannah, do want a season 3 and only want me to post the 3 chapters instead of 4 which means only 2 more after this one. so that is what will be happening. if hannah does show up it will be temporary like jackie was, I will be doing a season 3 and I will only be posting the 3 chapters.**

**there is a new poll up now....i want to know what you want to see more of or who you want to see more of. i have combos of people as well as single characters and ideas. and i only have v and logan listed once as LoVe. because if I didn't everyone would probably just pick them and that's a given. I want to know who and what else you want. so go vote please!**

**A/N this chapter has a theme throughout it. I hadn't intended for the entire chapter to revolve around it but it kind of got away from me. and it is an important issue. I'm a firm believer in safe sex and I feel its especially important for sexually active teens to be responsible. so there are a few conversations that occur between different characters in this chapter pertaining to the topic. and since it isn't something I've approached yet in this fic I felt it was time. and I will admit I may have gone a little bit overboard with it but oh well. you will either really love this chapter or hate it. but don't worry, there are a couple of non related sections as well, which I think and hope you will enjoy. **

**in this chapter, dress shopping, a roadtrip for the girls, a character returns, a few important conversations, some LuMe and some LoVe.**

**I don't own veronica mars. if I did it would still be on the air and we would be enjoying a little LoVe on a weekly basis. **

* * *

A little control please

* * *

Mac

It's like my own personal version of hell.

A taffeta, lace and toile filled hell.

Princess dresses are not my thing, hell dresses in general are not my thing. But 'Queen Lynn' and 'Princess Meg' decided that for one night and one night only…it would be.

So now here I am in this tiny little fitting room, surrounded by 10 foofy, frilly dresses and I'm feeling a little claustrophobic.

I however, seem to be doing better than my neighbor.

How do I know? Well the steady string of foul words coming from V's room might be the first clue. "God damn son of a fucking bitch."

"Um V? You ok?" I called to her while trying not to laugh at her obvious disdain for the situation.

"Does it sound like I'm ok?"

"Um. No. What's up?"

There was a pause and then she spoke very softly. "Please help me."

I giggled a little as I kicked the dress off and put my clothes back on. I'd already made my choice on the first dress. Meg just made me try more on.

I walked out of the room, knocked on V's door and she opened it a little, giving me room to slide in behind her.

Ok first of all….wow. She was wearing…or I guess partly wearing the most beautiful dress I think I've ever seen. The color was an electric blue that exactly matched her eyes. I stood there for a second just staring until she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Mac….." She paused for a second and smiled. "You know its not as cool when I say it to you guys."

I smiled a little. "No its not. But anyways what do you need?"

She looked a little sheepish. "I have no idea how to latch or tie or snap this thing. In other words help me get it on please."

"Um no problem." Ok just for the record…the only reason I even know how to do this so well is because of Meg….5 years of helping her into her formal dresses has made me a pro.

I got everything latched and hooked and tied and then stood there looking in the mirror with her. I couldn't help but notice a faint smile on her face.

"So is this the one?"

"Well I like it the best and I'm not trying anymore on….so I'm gonna go with a yes on that."

I went to walk out of the door and she grabbed my arm looking frazzled again. "Um Mac, don't go. I need you to help me take it off."

"Oh you want me to undo everything?"

"Yes. But…"

I had no idea whew she was heading with this. "You are gonna have to just spit it out."

"I need you to help me get **all** of it off."

I laughed I couldn't help it. "You take it off the same way you put it on."

Embarrassment clouded Veronica's face then. "I don't know how I got it on. Everything was happening so fast and there was lace and silk and buttons and snaps. Please don't make me go through that on my own again."

I laughed again and then smiled. "Ok turn around then."

V turned so she was facing the fitting room door. I had gotten everything undone and we were just pulling the dress down and off of her and Veronica was reaching for her bra to put it back on, when we heard the sales attendant knock on the door.

"How are those dresses working for you?" And then she opened the door without waiting for a response.

The next thing I knew the door was wide open and everyone inside the store was staring at a topless Veronica with the dress pooled around her hips. She seemed to freeze for a second and then one arm came over her chest and the other to her face.

I moved past her and yanked the door out of the attendant's hands and pulled it closed.

I'd never seen V so embarrassed before.

I heard the attendant apologize from out of the room and then I turned to V again. "V?"

"Did everybody see?" She still hadn't looked me in the face.

"Would you like me to lie and say no?"

"Oh my god."

She looked like she might cry and I felt terrible for her, so I tried to lighten the mood. "Well on the bright side. The entire store knows how great your rack is now."

She smiled slightly and then turned red again. "Stupid fucking pushy sales people."

Amen sister.

* * *

Veronica

The store gave me a 30% discount when I complained to the manager.

Now don't get me wrong, I know it was the girl's job to check on me….but there is a difference between being helpful and pushy. She was the latter.

In an added bonus Meg apologized for it too. Not that she needed to but it was still appreciated. Especially since this apology came in the form of ice cream. Woo freaking hoo! I mean really!

After the dress store and the ice cream we shopped around a little more and all picked up Xmas presents for our men.

We were on our way back from LA when Meg instigated a conversation that Mac and I stupidly didn't see coming.

"So I think I need to get on birth control."

At Meg's words I promptly choked on the sip of water I had just taken and Mac snorted.

I turned around wide eyed. "I'm sorry but did you just say birth control? Why do these topics always seem to come up on our road trips?"

Mac smiled and shrugged and Meg smiled sheepishly before responding. "It's because we know the other people in the car can't run from the conversation. And yes, I did just say birth control. It is the responsible thing to do. Don't you think so?"

Mac laughed a little. "What condoms aren't good enough for you?"

"Well I guess they would be fine. But you know they aren't 100% effective. I think it would be better to have a fall back."

Well this conversation isn't awkward at all. "Wait did you say would? You mean you too haven't had sex yet?"

Meg moved between the seats. "Well no. Not yet. Why?"

Even though it shouldn't have it did surprise me. " I guess I thought since you two are sharing a room that you would have already."

Meg laughed. "Really? Aren't you the one that spent a over a year sleeping in the same bed as Logan before you finally gave it up?"

Well she has a point I thought as Mac broke in. "She's right you know."

I laughed. "Yeah I guess that's true. I guess I just thought that since you were all about not wasting time that you would have just decided to dive right in."

"Well sure, I can understand that." She responded. "But you know we did just officially get together and we have been working up to it. But he hasn't been pressuring me or anything and I like that. I'm ready. But I want to be prepared."

Mac turned back and smiled. "Well I'm proud of you I guess, you sure are approaching this logically."

"Well thank you. So anyways, what kind should I use. Should I do the pill or the shot or that ring thing?"

And just like that she goes into foreign territory. "Wow Meg, um I am the wrong person to ask."

I looked over at Mac who had a similar expression on her face. "Don't look at me either."

I turned back to Meg whose smile had disappeared. "You mean to tell me that neither of you use anything other than condoms?"

"Um yeah that would be correct." I answered as my head was screaming at me…..except for yesterday when you didn't use anything.

* * *

Meg

Ok shocked would be an understatement.

"Seriously. I'm surprised and a little disappointed. Especially in you Mac."

Mac turned her head sharply. "What! Why?"

"Well I would have thought that after your little scare last spring you would have gotten right on that."

Mac defended herself almost immediately. "Well its not like we aren't careful. We use condoms every time. We just don't double up. Right V?"

Veronica just nodded slightly, but she seemed a little preoccupied all of a sudden.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "But you should. I mean really what if the condom breaks, again, or what if you are out, or don't have one."

V went to answer. "Well…"

"No really V. Think about it, how many times have you had sex in the last week?"

I could see the wheels in her head turning. "Exactly, I'm just saying that if you don't want any mini Logan's or mini Dick's running around…." I stopped for a second with a mental picture of what their kids would look like and smiled. "…You might not want to throw caution to the wind."

Before I could continue my little lecture Mac interrupted. "Ok ok we get it. We should be on birth control. Seriously Meg maybe you should be a Sex ED teacher."

And then V laughed. "Touché, although I'm still just having issues with the fact that Meg just gave us a lecture on birth control that didn't include a single mention of abstinence."

They both laughed and I gave up for the time being. "Fine, don't listen to me. But mark my words, you will regret it."

Instead of answering Mac changed the subject. "V you should tell Meg about your new case.

V finally smiled again. "Oh you mean tell her about my 'psycho stalker soon to be bridezilla' client."

"That would be the one."

I leaned forward now fully intrigued as V filled me in on what had been happening.

"So anyways she's been having me follow him and has become my own personal stalker, she calls me all hours of the day. The other night she called me at 3am."

"Wow so she woke you up?"

V blushed. "Well no. But I was busy." I did not need to know that. "But anyways. She is so obsessed that she is driving me crazy."

Mac broke in then. "Yeah you should have seen it the other day. V had to tackle her on someone's front lawn before she barged into the house he was in."

I laughed. "Really."

"Yes really."

V continued again. "The problem is that she is just automatically fearing the worst and letting it take over."

"I don't know, it sounds to me like she is just covering all the bases." And then I thought for a second. "I bet Julie uses birth control."

The dirty looks and the push I got from Veronica was well worth the comment.

* * *

Veronica

It was almost midnight by the time we got back to Neptune that night.

I was tired and punchy and ready to relax. So when I got home all I really wanted to do was just curl up with my boyfriend and feel loved.

When we walked into the living room I was thrilled to see Logan lying on the couch taking a nap. None of the others were around which surprised me a little since they were supposed to be waiting for us but it didn't really matter. Meg and Mac sat on the couch across from Logan and I headed towards him.

He had one of the pillows over his head so I just climbed on top of him and rested myself on his chest. His arms were around me immediately.

"Um Veronica?" Ok, that's weird I thought as I heard Logan's voice from behind me. Did he learn how to throw his voice in the last 8 hours?

I looked up as the arms around my waist tightened.

Logan, Casey, Dick, Wallace and Luke were standing in the patio doorway with huge smiles on their faces, well all except Logan who looked ready to kill. Meg and Mac turned their heads in confusion following my gaze.

It was at that point that I realized that the person I was lying on… was **not** Logan. And then as if right on cue 'not' Logan spoke.

"It's still a week till Christmas but I have no problem accepting this present now."

I immediately started struggling to get out of his arms. "Let me go Conner!"

He finally let go and I jumped off of him just as Logan walked over towards me scowling at Conner who had sat up on the couch and was now smiling brightly at me. I just glowered.

Logan put his arm around me possessively, as all of our friends laughed at my faux pas. "Hey baby."

I turned away from Conner, looked at Logan and practically whined. "Why is he here? And why is he wearing your clothes? But more importantly why is he here?"

Logan finally smiled and kissed my forehead. "He's here for the party. He just decided that he wanted to annoy us, I mean, spend extra time with us."

Conner broke in. "When he says 'us' he means you. Which he told me wasn't going to happen. But apparently he was wrong. Wasn't he Veronica?"

Logan's eyes flashed red and I grabbed his hand. "Oh please Conner I thought you were him."

Logan cringed. "It was the clothes huh?"

"Yep, which you still haven't explained."

"The airline sent my luggage to new York." Conner replied disbelievingly.

"Wow, that's sad and you even fly first class."

"Tell me about it. " He stood up and walked over putting his arm around my waist and pulling me away from Logan and against him. "So where are we sleeping?"

I felt a little like puking, but I didn't…unfortunately. And Logan promptly yanked me back towards him while swatting at Conner.

"**You** are sleeping in the pool house. **I** am sleeping with my boyfriend."

Apparently he decided that was enough for the night because at that point Conner turned around and headed out to the pool house. He continued to walk as he turned his head and smiled at me. "You know where to find me when you change your mind!"

When he was gone we joined everyone else on the couches.

Logan pulled me into his lap and kissed my temple. "So did anything exciting happen?"

And then before I could stop her, Meg opened her big mouth. "Yeah, V flashed her boobs to the entire dress store?"

Mac laughed and all the boy's jaws dropped open. Except for Logan, who didn't really seem to know what to think.

When he went to talk I put my hand over his lips and stopped him. "Ok first of all…sooo not my fault."

* * *

Luke

When Logan and V headed upstairs we followed suit shortly after.

I'd been surprised at first when Meg announced she didn't want her own room. I figured we would take things slow at first and then build up.

But Meg apparently had other things in mind. Not that I'm complaining.

So ever since the day she came home from the hospital she has spent every night in my arms. I now understand what Logan meant about holding the woman you love in your arms. It's a feeling like no other.

Meg has also taken me by surprise with how fast we have been progressing in the physical sense. We've gone farther in the last couple weeks then she ever has with anyone. I haven't been pressuring her either. Each time it has been her choice.

But regardless of all of this…I was still shocked as hell when we got to our room and she pushed me onto the bed and began undressing in front of me.

We'd talked about having sex and she had made it clear that she wanted to, but she wanted to get on birth control first. But her actions were making me think that she may have changed her mind.

I sat up as she settled herself on my lap straddling me.

I cupped her face with my hand and smiled. "Meg, what are you doing?"

She smiled and leaned forward and kissed me. "What if I don't want to wait anymore?"

I brushed the hair from her face and smiled. "We can do whatever you want to do…but I thought you wanted to wait until you…"

She stopped me. "Yeah I know…but that might be awhile and I guess that as long as we are careful…."

I stopped her this time. "No."

She sat back looking shocked. "Huh?"

Yeah I couldn't believe I said that either. "No, I think we should wait, being careful is important to you. And if its important to you, its important to me. And I agree with you anyways."

She was still looking at me with shock evident on her face.

I pulled her to me and kissed her again. "You ok?"

She finally smiled and nodded. "Uh yeah, I'm just trying to get past the fact that you just turned down sex."

I smile and laughed. "Hey me too. But you do understand why, right?"

"Of course and thank you, I appreciate that you respect my feelings so much. It makes me love you even more."

My voice caught in my throat and I sputtered a little. It was the first time she'd actually **told** me she loved me. "Did you mean that?"

She smiled shyly. "Yeah."

I smiled, laid back puling her with me and then rolled us over so I was on top of her. "Well I love you too."

She smiled again and reached up to kiss me. "So we are in agreeance then?"

"Yes, I love you, you love me, and we're waiting to have sex till you're ready."

She laughed at my words. "Luke, that was like the dirty version of the Barney theme."

I couldn't help but laugh too as I went back over my words. "Yeah I guess so." And then I smiled. "Of course there are **other **things we could do though."

Meg smiled again and ran her hand down my back and over my ass. "Well what are you waiting for."

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Logan

From the minute she got home, or I guess from the minute we got upstairs, I felt like Veronica wanted to talk to me about something.

Besides having given the dress store a free peep show that is. Stupid fucking sales girl. But anyways.

From the way she was acting I could tell that it was either really big, or really embarrassing, or possibly both. Even with as close as we are there are still some topics that come with a fair amount of discomfort. So as soon as we got into bed I started preparing myself for one of those conversations.

V had put in a movie before she crawled in next to me and we were halfway through it before she swung her leg over me straddling my waist. Out of habit my hands went immediately to her hips.

She smiled at my touch and leaned over to kiss me lightly. I thought for a second that maybe I'd been mistaken, that she had just been tired or thrown off by Conner's advances. It wasn't until she sat back up and I trailed my hand up to her breast that she proved my original theory correct.

"Do you think I should get on birth control?"

As prepared as I had been I didn't see that coming and I quickly croaked out my response. "What?"

Her smile was gone when she repeated her question. "Do you think I should get on birth control?"

My mind started to work on overdrive trying to discern where this was coming from, I had a feeling that Meg and Mac may have had something to do with it. And then I felt stupid, I knew exactly what brought this on. And from that moment the only thing running through my mind was what had happened in the car the day before.

There's nothing like a bout of unprotected sex and a road trip with your girlfriends to bring about a conversation about safety with your boyfriend.

When my tongue finally untied itself the only thing I seemed to be able to say was. "Do **you **think you should?"

She had been staring at me the entire time, almost looking nervous waiting for my response. "I don't know. It might be a good idea."

"Ronnie, what brought this on?"

"Well." I sat up as she began and moved back to rest against the headboard with her still straddling my lap and I put my arms around her. "Meg mentioned something in the car."

So I had been partly right. "Is that all?"

"No, well kind of. When she brought it up it made me think about yesterday. We didn't use **anything** Logan."

I cringed a little. "I know. I've been thinking about that too." Which was true, I had been. But not for the reason she probably had. All I had been able to focus on was how she felt with no barriers. Well at least until now that is. "Are you saying you're worried?"

She started running her fingers through my hair. "Well no, I mean maybe I should be. But it made me think that she brought up a good point about doubling up. Like what if the condom breaks or we don't have one, or like yesterday, I didn't want to wait, I needed you then, **wanted** you then. What if that happens again? I mean it only takes once. Is it really something we should chance?"

"Veronica, if you want to get on birth control I have no problem with that. And I agree it might be a good idea, it never hurts to be prepared. It probably isn't something we should chance."

She smiled a little again and let out a relieved sigh. "Yeah that's what I thought too." She stopped for a second and started looking a little nervous. "But what if…"

She didn't finish but I knew where she was going. "What if it did happen? Is that what you were trying to ask?"

She nodded. I smiled and started rubbing her back. "Ronnie if you got pregnant, we would deal with it. I'm not saying I want us to have a kid right now. We are still in high school, we are only 18 and we have a lot of life ahead of us. But we would cross that bridge if and when we got there."

She turned away a little. "Would you be mad at me."

I grabbed her chin lightly turning her face back to me. "Why would I be mad? It takes two. It would be just as much my doing as yours. And no, I wouldn't be. To be perfectly honest I would be thrilled. I love you Veronica, and someday I intend to make tons of babies with you. As far as I am concerned you already are the mother of my future children. And I can't wait to see you pregnant." I said this as I ran my hand over her abdomen, it was then that she finally smiled again and seemed to sigh in relief so I continued. "Well I mean I can wait of course, I'm thinking after college, but if it happens earlier than that's fine too. I'm always going to stand by you no matter what. So if you want to get on birth control so we can be extra careful than consider me on board, if you don't, it's the same thing."

She leaned against my chest. "Well I think I should. Just to be extra safe. But just so we are clear…you are saying that if it happens it happens. And we will deal with it accordingly."

"Yes, if it happens, its meant to be."

She leaned back up kissed me and then sat back slightly. "We'll just take things one step at a time."

"Exactly. I love you, you know that right."

She laughed a little. "How could I forget? You tell me a million times per day. And just for the record I love you too."

I smiled at her and moved my hand back to her breast before pulling her to me for a kiss. "So what do you say we practice a little future baby making."

She smiled and rocked her hips against me. "Ok, but until I get on birth control we have to use a condom every time no matter what. There is a big difference between taking a protected chance and an unprotected one."

I smiled as I unhooked her bra. "No glove no love. Affirmative boss."

* * *

**so what did you think? review please! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions?**

**part 2 of my "the cw sucks" rant. ok so you might remember my disgust with the network from a few weeks ago when it was announced that 'body politic' had been axed and would not be airing. well the cw sucks even more now. so instead of airing 'bp' with logan I mean jason in it. they gave the greenlight to a show called ' the beautiful life.' which they just cancelled...after 2 f'ing episodes! I mean really? I wouldn't have watched 'the beautiful life' anyways but wtf. maybe they'd have more viewers if they had shows that weren't crap on the schedule, maybe they should have gone with something different for once and give 'bp' a try. so yeah I'm pissed. I hope jason finds something soon...I'm beginning to go through withdraw.**

**coming attractions: veronica finally gets the truth about curly and her father.......................... so basically...a little bit of LoVe and then a whole lot of anger**

**and later on in my season 2, this is what you will have to look forward to after the hiatus, only two chapters left to post until then...the kane/veronica connection will be revealed....who is kendall really....duncan will return.....tragedy strikes and LoVe is interrupted....**

**and don't forget about my poll!!**


	53. The shit, hath hitith, the fanith

**thanks for the reviews! and to everyone who has alerted or favorited this story!**

**I am absolutely thrilled that most of you liked the way I handled the last chapter so thank you for letting me know, I was a little worried.**

**I didn't really get a chance to respond to my reviews again but I did want to address a comment from one of them, I thought some of you may be thinking the same thing. so in response to 'user names are for losers' review: yes tragedy will strike, but not till after the hiatus, and they won't be separated for long, well not too long. **

**please don't forget about my poll, it is still up and ready to be voted on. right now people really want LoVe no big surprise, more Dick, more Dick/veronica friendship, more MaDi, LyLa, and male/ female bonding, as well as drama with MaDi. if there is something you want more of please let me know.**

**so both reviews and readers are down, I've gotten about 30% less hits/visitors for the last 2 chapters than normal, which worries me since reviews are down substantially meaning I've probably lost readers. but I guess that's a risk you take when you take on a story that's already at 50 chapters before its even half done. if any of you have any ideas of how I can get readers back please let me know. **

**in this chapter: a little bit of LoVe in the beginning but then......veronica finally finds out the truth, its short I know, and I'm sorry. **

**brownie points for whoever guesses where I got the chapter title from, its pretty easy so I'm sure most of you will figure it out right away. **

**I don't own veronica mars, but I'd like to. because who wouldn't want a logan echolls and dick casablancas of their very own.**

* * *

The shit, hath hitith, the fan…ith

* * *

The day of the party.

* * *

Veronica

When I woke up this morning there was an unusual sense of dread coursing through my veins.

I don't know if it was because of the dress I would have to put on later, or the party, or something completely different. But I just knew that something bad was going to happen.

So when I opened my eyes, I continued to just lay there for awhile.

I could feel Logan behind me with his arm draped over my side. So I moved closer to him enjoying the warmth his body was providing. The minute I moved so did he. He tightened his arm around my waist and slid his other one underneath me to pull me even closer.

I closed my eyes and just reveled in the feeling of being safe in his arms.

After a few moments Logan used his chin to move the hair from my neck and ear. He leaned in and whispered to me. "Morning sugar puss."

I smiled and moved back again trying to get even closer, not that it was possible. "Morning."

Logan started kissing my neck and then started working his way down my shoulder over my shoulder blade and then back to my neck.

He was nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck when I felt one of his hands snake between my thighs. I inhaled sharply and felt him smile against my skin.

His hand traveled over my covered center and then back down grazing my knee and pulling my leg over his. Almost immediately his hand was inside my panties. My body was flushed with anticipation as his fingers ran over my clit and then delved down to enter me.

He had just added a second finger when someone knocked on the door.

Logan groaned and then yelled at the interrupter. "What?!"

"Logan, I need to talk to you and V!"

Fuck it was Lamb. My morning plans had officially been ruined.

Logan yelled again. "Can you give us like an hour?"

"No. Now."

Logan's hand left me and he feel back against the bed pulling my body over him. "Fucking fine!"

We listened as Don's footsteps grew quieter and then I went to get up.

I got 2 inches away from Logan when his arms circled my waist and he tossed me back on the bed covering my body with his.

"Logan we need to go."

He smiled, kissed me and then leaned up grabbed a condom and put it on. "No, you don't need to** go**, you need to get off, and so do I for that matter. **He** can wait."

"Well if you say so." I smiled as he kissed me again, yanked off my underwear and entered me in one swift motion.

* * *

Lamb

I don't know why I thought they would actually listen to me and come downstairs right away.

Ok, well in truth I knew they wouldn't. I just wanted to get their attention and then give myself some time to get ready for the impending conversation.

I've been putting this off for weeks now.

I know I should have told her when I pieced it all together.

But then Meg woke up and I didn't want to ruin that for her. So I waited. And I've spent the majority of my time trying to find the best way to tell her that not only do we know who killed Keith and that his murderer is in fact dead. But that said murderer was trying to kill her before his own demise.

Yeah not an easy conversation, especially when you add in the fact that he killed all the people on the bus to get to her and there is a good possibility that whoever he was working for is still trying to have her killed.

So I have to break all that news to her, while still trying to be sensitive to the fact that her boyfriend has known about it the entire time.

Ugh, I think I need a new job.

When Logan and Veronica came down the stairs, **finally**, I could feel my heart in my throat and I was beginning to sweat. She might be tiny but she is still scary.

They joined me on the couches in the living room and we all just sat there for a few seconds not saying anything.

I bit the bullet and started. "Ok, I need to say something. And its really not an easy subject to approach so just bare with me."

Veronica's face turned a beet red and she spoke up. "Oh my god! You heard us having sex didn't you?!"

With her words Logan spit out his coffee and my head exploded. One figuratively of course..

I tried not to sound like a little girl when I replied but it was inevitable. "Oh god no! Eww! Why did you even have to go there?" And of course now images were bombarding my brain. Think baseball, think Hitler, think about anything other than your little sister being poked and prodded. When I finally calmed down I continued. "No, as far as I'm concerned that comment was never made. And you two are not having sex, I know nothing."

Veronica gave me a slightly uneasy smile. "Ok I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but notice that Logan was trying not to laugh. Well he wouldn't be laughing in a few minutes, that's for sure.

I leaned over an grabbed V's hand. "I just need you to be prepared for what I'm about to tell you. "

Her smile was gone immediately and so was Logan's, he knew what was coming.

She nodded her head and I continued. "A couple of months ago…"

* * *

Logan

I don't know why I even bothered to hope she wouldn't figure out my part in this.

The minute he started talking I could feel her tense next to me. It was so obvious.

And even though Don played down my part to almost nonexistent it didn't matter. I'd kept a secret and even though Don told her repeatedly that he had made me do it, she was still angry as hell.

Through the entire thing she didn't say a word.

She just listened and Don went off of her physical reactions to his words as a way of knowing what he should or shouldn't say next.

When he was done she just sat there.

Don reached over for her hand again and she pulled it back so fast I swear it made my head spin. And I didn't miss the split second of hurt on his face. But he had been expecting it, I knew he had. And now I was dreading what she would say to me.

After a few more moments she finally spoke. "You've known for months about this and you are just telling me now?" She was looking at Don but I was pretty sure it was mostly meant for me. But Don answered anyways.

"Well we knew it was a possibility. We didn't know what had actually transpired until the beginning of this month. I'm sorry Veronica."

The minute he said it Don knew his mistake. The words I'm sorry filled her face with rage and she stood up from the couch, hitting the coffee table in her haste, and knocking over both of our coffee cups.

"You're fucking sorry! My dad is dead! All of those kids are dead! All because of this guy and apparently its all my fault and you think sorry is going to help!"

I jumped in then. "V your dad's death didn't have anything to do with you."

She turned to me and I actually thought she was going to punch me. "He's still **fucking** dead Logan! And if this is true than the bus crash was all my fault. And there is still someone out there that wants me dead. I'm sorry doesn't fucking fix that!"

Don was still sitting there, he didn't seem to know what to do. But I had stood up and was trying to grab onto her in hopes of calming her down.

"V...I."

She yanked away from my grasp. "I can't fucking believe that you knew about all of this!"

"I didn't know abo……"

She cut me off. "No! I'm not fucking dumb, I know he played down your involvement. I know that this is why you have been so hell bent on keeping me safe and out of harms way. Why you decided I needed a babysitter to walk even down stairs."

Ok so yea that was partly true but that wasn't the sole reason. "No, that wasn't the only reason."

She wasn't budging. "It doesn't fucking matter Logan! You fucking knew! And you didn't tell me! Did it ever even occur to you that maybe if you two had let me in on it that I wouldn't have put up such a fucking fight?! That maybe I would have been a little more cautious?!"

"No! And do you know why Ronnie?" I knew it was the wrong route but the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and there was no turning back after that.

She was staring daggers at me. "Why?!"

And I just continued to dig my own grave. "Because I know you better than that, you would have investigated it and put yourself in even more danger. Maybe even gotten yourself killed. And don't fucking deny it! Because you know its true!"

She knew it, I could tell by the look on her face but she was in no mood to concede.

And then I really fucked up. Because instead of leaving it at that, I said the worst possible thing I could. "I can't lose you Veronica. I won't lose you. And I don't think I would **ever** be able to forgive you if you got yourself hurt because you wouldn't leave this alone!"

And with that, rage and anger enveloped her entire body.

Instead of answering me she turned on her heel and headed for the front door.

Don stood up as I started after her.

It wasn't until then that I noticed the audience we had acquired on the stairs. My mom, Meg, Luke and Casey were all standing there. None of them moved or spoke. And I just ignored them. I followed her out the door and got outside just in time to see her getting into a car and driving off.

"Veronica wait!"

She turned to look at me for a second and then turned her head again.

And then she was gone.

I just stood there and watched as the car pulled onto the main street and then I dropped to sit on the steps. A few seconds later I felt Don's hand on my shoulder.

"Aren't you going to follow her?'

I wanted to but I knew better. "No, she needs time to herself. If I do it will just make things worse."

He sat down next to me and I heard footsteps behind us as Casey and Luke joined us.

Don was looking over the cars in the driveway and he turned to me again. "Logan, what car did she take?"

I didn't bother to look at him. "She didn't take a car. She went with someone else."

I could actually feel him counting heads. And everyone that lived in the house was present and accounted for. "Who?"

I finally turned to look at him. "Conner."

* * *

**what did you think? review please!**

**one more chapter before hiatus**


	54. A sheep in wolf's clothing

**thanks for the reviews! there was alot of feedback from the last chapter! thank you all so much!**

**A/N IMPORTANT!!! this is that last chapter before the hiatus. fall quarter ends the second week in december which means i should be able to begin writing once again. but here is the deal i will not be posting until i have at least 6 or 7 chapters written and here is why. the next two segments are connected. they have to be posted in succession or there will be cliffhangers and i dont want to do that to you all. so im shooting for the hiatus to end around the middle to end of december. what im hoping is that i can get around 15 written before winter quarter starts just in case i run into the same problem with my classes again. **

**i just want to thank all of you for sticking with me on this story! reviews went up for the last chapter and it was greatly appreciated. i never thought when i began to write this fic that it would be so long, 50+ chapters and barely half way through. and i never thought id hit over 800 reviews. i have all of you to thank for that. you guys are the reason i continue to write this fic! and this chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

**in this chapter...everything from the last chapter will be resolved. i am over all really happy with this chapter, especially with the last section from logan's pov, which is funny since i wrote it yesterday, i decided i wanted to leave you all with some fluff. hope you enjoy it! so here is what is in store for you. a different side of conner, dont be so quick to judge him, the party, a big surprise and some LoVe at the end. **

**IMPORTANT! oh and a side note. im messing with lynn's age a little. they never really discussed it in the show and trina always referred to her as her step mom. so i am saying that douche bag aaron adopted trina before he met lynn. and that he married lynn when she was 18 and had logan at 19. which makes her about 37 or 38. and for this story don is 33 so she isnt as much of a cougar as she would have been in the show.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A sheep in wolf's clothing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica

So what if he was right!

He still lied to me.

Ok, so he didn't really lie, but it was an omission. And in my book, a lie by omission, is still a lie.

And we have a strict rule. No lying. It's the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

But I guess he forgot that.

And I couldn't believe that he said he would never forgive me if I got hurt investigating it. **That hurt me**. **A lot**.

I needed to get out of there.

So I just walked away, I was halfway out the door when I realized I didn't have any keys. But I wasn't about to turn around. Even if I had to walk I wasn't going to stay there.

So you can imagine how thrilled I was when I saw Conner getting into his rental car.

And yes. I **am** aware that I said I was thrilled to see Conner.

But to be clear, it was more about the transportation than the person.

Although at that moment in time there couldn't have been a better person for me to take off with it. Since he didn't have any true ties to my main group, I knew he might actually listen without prejudice or at least not try to fix things. Or then again there is option number 2 in which he will hit on me mercilessly. But even that would have be better than fighting with Logan.

He saw me coming and looked almost scared, which was when I realized that he must have heard us and was trying to run away before the nuclear bomb went off.

I got to the car and he finally smiled at me. "Hey Veronica."

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh, ok." He replied nervously.

I opened the door and got in just in time for Logan to walk out the door. As Conner took off I heard him yell. "Veronica, wait!"

I just turned to look at him briefly and then I started at the road.

I love him, nothing is going to change that.

But I was so fucking pissed I couldn't even bare to be around him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner

Fuck yes I was trying to get out of there!

I mean, she has yelled at me before, but **never** like that. I was flat. fucking. scared.

And when she came up to the car I thought she was there to kill me. I actually said a silent prayer.

I smiled even though I was nervous and when she said she was going with me I knew I couldn't say no.

In truth I didn't even know where I was going to go before she got in the car. I was just intending to get the hell out of there, so I just drove us around for awhile and then stopped at one of the local beaches.

I didn't say anything for a long time, but neither did she. After over an hour of silence I left the car and ran across the street returning with food for us. And when I got back she thanked me quickly and we went back to the silence.

After we were done eating she got out of the care and walked toward the shore. I followed her even though it seemed like she just wanted to be alone. But I just didnt feel comfortable leaving her alone considering the state she was in.

When i sat down beside her I just kind of stared at her for awhile, even when she's mad she is still crazy beautiful.

You see here is the thing about Veronica Mars. She doesn't treat me like any other girl.

I'm a famous movie star, women will have sex with me at the snap of my fingers.

I can have anyone, anytime, anywhere. And believe me I enjoy that. But it does get old.

Veronica has never been like that.

It seems that she is impervious to my come ons. And I like that in her.

She is real. She is a challenge. And that's something I don't find often.

Of course the fact that she is smoking hot helps too.

And I know she really is to young for me, but at least she's legal now. So my shameless flirting isn't quite as perverted as it once was.

Now all of that being said...I know I don't have a chance in hell.

The flirting is more of a 'just checking' thing. Which believe me if I had the chance, I'd be all over it.

So anyways, the way I was looking at my current situation I had two options.

Either prey on the fact that they had just had a fight and hit on her per usual.

Or, be a gentleman and act like a friend. Which in all honesty has always been something I would love to be to her.

So I decided to go against type and chose option 2. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Veronica immediately turned to me with an incredulous expression. "I'm sorry. But what did you just say?"

And I wondered if I'd made the wrong decision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica

Not what I expected at all. But believe me when I say I was more than ok with it. Hoping he wasn't just being polite, I decided to take him up on the offer.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

He smiled and responded. "I wouldn't have asked if I did."

So I told him everything. And he just listened as I spoke. He didn't ask any questions or try to argue with me. He just took it all in and when I was done he took a deep breath. "Wow."

"Um yeah, my sentiments exactly. Does it make sense why I'm mad?"

Conner took a few seconds to think before he responded to my question. "Yes, it does. I know how much you guys rely on the truth in your relationship. And I understand the lie by omission thing."

Thank you! "So my anger wasn't unwarranted?"

"No. But.."

I knew where he was going. "But he was right and I would have investigated and probably gotten myself in trouble."

"The truth?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Always."

He turned to me and looked me straight in the eye. "Yes. But that having been said I understand why you needed to get out of there. Right or wrong you had something thrown at you that you didn't see coming and you felt like you were under attack. And the fact that they just kept it from you instead of giving you the decision of what to do made you feel like they don't trust or believe in you."

I laughed a little. "Who are you and what have you done with Conner Larkin?"

He laughed and then smiled again. "Look Veronica, I know I come off as a grade 'A' jackass at times but I'm still a human being. And the reason I like to come visit you guys is because I don't have any real friends. Only yes men and users. You guys make me feel real."

"Well I'm glad we can be that for you. But did it ever occur to you that if you acted more like yourself around us that we would be more susceptible to your company?"

"No, not really, maybe I should try that."

I laughed. "Yeah, you should. And maybe cut down on the shameless come ons."

"But where's the fun in that?"

God, I'm amazed he doesn't get along better with Dick and Logan, they really are like the same person. I couldn't help but laugh. "I see your point."

"So, are you and Logan going to be ok?"

"Yeah, we always are. I think I'm ready to go back now."

He looked at his watch and smiled. "Well that's probably a good thing. Because we've been gone for 6 hours."

"What? Oh my god. That means that the party..."

"Starts in two hours and we both need to get ready?"

"Yes."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car.

After he got in and started the car he looked over at me and smiled. "So I'm guessing a quickie is out of the question then?"

And there is the Conner we all know and don't love. "It's not even on the table Conner."

He laughed as he pulled the car back onto the road. "Yeah, just had to check."

When we got back to the house I ran upstairs past all of the party planners and Lynn and Meg and up to my old room. I took a shower leaving the doors to the stall open so it wouldn't be enclosed.

When I was done I put on my robe and walked over to mine and Logan's room. I could hear the shower running and knew that he was getting ready.

So I put on some underwear, pulled the dress out of the bag and began trying to put it on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan

I spent the entire day lying in bed. I refused to talk to anyone . I just laid there hoping to god that she would be back and that she would forgive me.

I knew I had been right, well about most of it, but I was willing to give up those bragging rights if it meant I got to keep her. And for the record, no bragging would have taken place anyways.

I really would do anything to keep her.

And for the first time ever, I was scared shitless that might not be able to.

I swear I looked at the clock a million times that day. Six hours she had been gone. I was starting to go crazy.

When I heard the shower in Ronnie's room go on I figured Meg was using it and that was my cue to get ready. So I begrudgingly got up and got in the shower.

You can imagine my surprise when I came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later to find a pair of legs and boy shorts sticking out of what I can only describe as something resembling a lacy parachute.

I couldn't help but laugh. Ronnie was bent over her entire upper half inside the dress which seemed to have turned partly inside out and she was struggling to get in it.

When I laughed I heard her sigh. "Um…"

"Ronnie what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get this big blue monstrosity on. What do you think I'm doing?"

I walked over to her and pulled some of the fabric up so I could see her face. "Do you need some help baby?"

She actually smiled slightly and my heart leapt. "Yes."

I lifted the dress and helped her pull it down and over her, I then did all the latches and ties and snaps.

When I was done I stood back and just stared. The blue color was a perfect match to her eyes and she absolutely sparkled. I'd never seen her look so beautiful.

She gave me a real, true smile then. "Thank you, I was really worried about how I was going to get this thing on."

I laughed and walked back over to her. "And here I am wondering how I'm going to get this back **off** of you tonight."

I was joking. Well kind of. I was expecting a sarcastic remark or even maybe an acknowledgement that I **would** be getting her out of it. Or wouldn't, which I also knew was a possibility.

I **wasn't** expecting her to start crying.

I pulled her to me and just held her. "I'm so sorry."

I kept her like that in my arms until she stopped crying and then she pulled away from me and walked over to the bathroom.

I followed. "Ronnie…."

She turned to me and smiled lightly. "I don't want to talk about it now Logan. We can talk about it after the party. Ok?"

I hugged her again and leaned down to kiss her. "Yes ok. I love you Veronica."

She smiled up at me again. "I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lynn

I knew it was coming.

But I acted surprised. I knew that's what he wanted so I gave it to him.

But in all honesty it was why I decided to have the party after all. I knew he was looking for some grand gesture and I figured that a party would be perfect. Plan the party and leave the rest to him basically.

And of course I said yes.

He grabbed me and kissed me in front of everyone and I honestly don't think I've felt this happy in years.

Of course I had a little surprise of my own to share with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamb

When she said yes I felt like flying. I grabbed her and kissed her. And when I pulled away she whispered in my ear.

It took me a second to digest what she said and then I stood there wide eyed.

And then not realizing I was talking out loud I repeated what she said.

"You're pregnant?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan

Holy fucking shit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica

Didn't see that one coming……

After the proposal and the shock of the century Logan and I quickly retreated to our room.

We sat down on the bed and finally talked about what happened earlier that day. After a about an hour things seemed to be in the clear. He apologized and I admitted that he was right.

"So from now on we are completely honest and we don't just assume that the other can't handle something. We give them the option.'

Logan smiled and nodded. "And you will promise to be careful and listen to me if I say I think something is to dangerous."

I nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry I just took off Logan."

He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. "Its ok, I understand why you did it. But next time will you please just talk to me? I can't fix things if you don't let me try."

I nodded in agreement before speaking again. "Did you mean what you said about never being able to forgive me if I got hurt?"

For the first time during the conversation Logan seemed ill at ease. He could barely even look me in the eye. "Oh Ronnie, I…"

I knew what he was going to say and I knew he had been hoping I wouldn't bring it up. I don't even really know why I did. I already knew he meant it. I brought my hand up and cupped his face, pulling it to look at me. "Its ok if you did Logan. I understand."

"Its just, I can't lose you Veronica and if you got hurt because you decided to do something drastic instead of playing it safe….I'm just not sure I could get past that. I can't be there all the time, If I could I would. But I can't and I know how you are. And the idea of you knowingly putting yourself in harms way, despite everyone that would be hurt by your actions…."

I stopped him, I couldn't hear anymore, it still hurt, but what hurt more than anything was that he was right. I cant be selfish anymore, I have to start thinking of other people too. "Its ok. I get it."

He smiled and pulled me close. "Thank god."

I smiled back at him and then leaned further into him. "Um Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me take this thing off now please."

I swear I could feel his smile all the way down to my toes.

"I thought you'd never ask."

It took him 30 seconds flat to get me naked and only 15 to get his own clothes off.

"I'm impressed."

He smiled as he grabbed a condom from the drawer and then began kissing his way down my body.

"You should be."

Before I could say anything else he buried his head between my thighs and all I could do was gasp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas night

10:30PM Logan and Veronica's room

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan

I'd saved it for last.

At first I had intended to give it to her in front of everyone. I was proud of it and I knew she would love it, but I decided that I'd rather give it to her when it was just the two of us. A more intimate moment.

When we retired for the night, after all the presents and food and family/friends time, Veronica went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and as I waited for her I pulled the small box out of my air vent hiding place and sat on the bed eagerly awaiting her return.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the adjoining bathroom and my eyes nearly jumped out of my head at the sight of her.

I'd wondered what had taken her so long and now I knew.

Veronica was wearing, well if you could call it that, the sexiest santa suit I've ever seen. She had on a short almost non existent hot pink skirt with white fluff trim on the bottom, a hot pink matching bra with white fluff trim on it as well, a pink santa hat and from what I could tell…no panties.

This was now officially the best Christmas ever.

She remained in the door way, her right hand resting on her cocked hip smiling at me as my eyes slowly perused the copious amount of skin she was revealing.

I found myself leaning forward, stretching out my arms and moving my hands in a 'gimmie' gesture. Kind of like a kid who sees a candy bar that they really really really like unbelievably want. Veronica just smiled again and sauntered over to me.

When she reached the bed she straddled me and my hands were on her instantaneously. After a few moments of fondling I finally remembered the present that was hiding under my pillow.

I pulled back from her and smiled knowingly.

She spoke before I could. "Do you like the rest of your present Mr. Echolls?"

I smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear and ran my fingers down her spine. "More than I can express in words." She shuddered from the sound of my voice and touch, and I took that as my opportunity to reveal my final gift for her. So with her pulled close to my chest I slide the small jewelry box into her hand and kissed her neck. "Do you like yours?"

I pulled back to see the look on her face as she stared at the small gift. She was smiling, but looked hesitant which I had actually expected.

"Logan, I…."

I placed my fingers to her lips to stop her. "It's not what you think it is. Well at least not yet, it will be someday." The hesitation left her features and the smile grew. "Open it sugarpuss."

She carefully removed the paper and slowly lifted the lid of the ring box to reveal a small platinum band with the word LoVe engraved continuously along the entire length of the ring. Her face lit up as she took in the sight.

I took the box from her and removed the ring placing it on the ring finger of her right hand. Her smile seemed glued to her face as she continued to stare at the gift. And then she suddenly looked up in confusion. "Why is the…"

I stopped her, once again knowing what she was going to say. "Why is the V capitalized?"

She nodded.

I picked up her hand holding it in mine and used the pointer finger of my right hand to trace the letters. "Lo and Ve, Logan and Veronica. LoVe."

She smiled and laughed a little. "Oh my god, I never noticed that before."

I laughed a little as well. "Well I am the romantic one, remember?" She smiled and leaned in to me as I continued. "Like I said before, someday I will give you a ring with the hopes of making you mine and me yours for all eternity. But this ring….this ring is a symbol of **my** love for you, **your** love for me. **Our** love."

Veronica leaned back and brought her hands around my neck pulling me in for a kiss. "I love it Logan, I will never take it off. This is the second best present you've ever given me."

I moved out of her embrace to look into her eyes. Second best? I couldn't think of anything I'd ever given her that had more sentimental value or meaning behind it. "What's the best present?"

Before she spoke she once again wrapped her arms around me and then her legs, holding me to her small body. "You Logan, you gave me you. I love you."

I smiled and answered her as I caressed her cheek with my hand. "And you Veronica…you are the best present I have **ever** gotten, from anyone. I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.....................

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so what did you think? review please!**

**so yes conner is human, shocking i know. hope you liked it!**

**if you have any questions or concerns please dont be afraid to ask now, or while this is on hiatus. you can always PM me and i can give you an update on my progress with new chapters.**

**oh and dont forget about my poll! **

**so what do you say guys? send this fic off to temporary hiatus with a bang? please read and review your little hearts out! **

**thanks again to everyone who has ever reviewed, alerted or favorited! **


	55. Coitus Interruptous

**Hey guys I'm back from hiatus! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or alerted this fic! You guys are the reason I'm continuing this fic! And I have 11 more chapters after this one written so that means at least 11 more weeks of uninterrupted updates for you! Yay!**

**The official results from my poll are up, go check it out, i did a top 13 instead of 10.**

**A/N this chapter was a last minute addition. I wrote it in 2 days earlier this week after having already written the 11 chapters that follow. The reason for this….those 11 chapters that follow pick up 2 months after this and this chapter in some ways sets the stage for a few things. This is a standalone chapter so all things beginning will be resolved in it. But mostly this chapter gave me an opportunity to give you all some of what you asked for. I dont particularly love it....but oh well, you guys will make your own decisions, it doenst matter what i think. but i hope you will enjoy it!**

**THINGS TO KNOW FOR THIS CHAPTER: multiply Trina's bitch/annoying factor by 10. Wallace's family moved to Neptune when he was 5 (right before kindergarten) and his (Darryl's dad) died when Wallace was 6. And Darryl is five years younger than Wallace, yes im screwing with his age, cuz that would make him 13 and i dont think he was supposed to be that old but oh well. Keith and Alicia started dating when the kids were 7.**

**Oh and I don't own vm. I asked for it for xmas and didn't get it……so sad…..**

* * *

Coitus Interruptous

* * *

New Years Eve

* * *

Logan

So you might be surprised to find this out, I know I was, but I have recently learned that having a live in girlfriend….does not, in any way, guarantee you sex.

And not for the reason you are thinking. There are no biological or arguemental reasons involved. This reason is purely environmental. And when I say environmental, I mean the fucking shit load of house guests currently residing at la casa de Echolls.

I mean we have the usual, my mom, Don, me, Ronnie, Luke, Meg and Casey. But as an added bonus this holiday season, we also have the Fennel family, Mac and of course the one and only Conner Larkin wandering our fair halls.

Why the onslaught of extra guests? Well, the Fennel's house is in the process of being fixed after a pipe broke on Christmas Eve and ruined nearly the entire downstairs, and Mac's parents had a family emergency on the east coast and when she refused to go with them, they made her stay with us. And Conner, well he just decided to extend his vacation, just because he could.

So that's 5 more people, but you can't forget that since Wallace and Mac are staying here….that means that Lizzie and Dick are over here more than they are at home and that throws Beaver into the mix since he doesn't want to be left at home with Kendall.

So yeah that's 15 people in this house, which has made sex near impossible. I'm not even getting any at night because ever since Christmas some one, it doesn't matter who, just someone inevitably knocks on our door, or just walks right in for some reason or another and then the next thing we know there is midnight surfing, or a movie marathon, or something going on and then we are all falling asleep by the pool or in the living room. We really need to learn how to say no to these people.

And if you're wondering why we don't just lock the door…well that would be because said lock….is broken. Has been for weeks.

But the last week has been nothing.

Because this morning…..well this morning just takes the fucking cake and made me realize that it was time to be proactive.

But anyways, why was today particularly non-conducive to me getting my fuck on?

Well it all started this morning when the devil walked right into our bedroom unannounced.

* * *

Luke

My new years resolution: To hold on to what I have and not let go.

Oh and to be a better person……Meg made me add that.

* * *

Veronica

Oh my god, I don't think I'm ever going to get to have sex again. It is official, Logan and I have been forced into celibacy.

It was going to happen, it was, we'd woken up before everyone else after a long, eventful night with our friends and the one and only Mr. Quervo and snuck upstairs….

We had to do it right then and fast, it was New Years Eve and we had our annual pool party and movie night with the group. It was officially now or never.

There we were in bed, naked, with Logan on top of me. We hadn't even bothered with foreplay we knew we probably had limited time. And he was literally ready to push into me when all of a sudden the door to the bedroom flew open and Trina, of all people, waltzed right in.

She took one look at us and smirked before strolling over and sitting down right next to us on the bed. I mean, thank god for the blankets and the fact that Logan covered me with his body immediately, but I was ready to kill. And when I actually **felt** Logan go limp, I half lunged for her, but Logan pressed down on top of me harder and held me there. I was too mad to talk but luckily Logan took the words right out of my ill functioning brain.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Did you get fired from another job? Or did you just perform **too** many jobs on set?"

She smirked again and leaned back, blatantly staring at us. "Oh, I missed you too baby brother. So nice to feel welcome…….I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I think Logan was ready to rip her head off by then and she was lucky as hell that the door flew open at that exact moment revealing a very frazzled looking Conner. "Red alert! Trina's………" He looked over to see her sitting amusedly on the bed and looked back at us sullenly. "Here……"

Trina smiled and stood up walking towards him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Conner Larkin." She brushed her hand over his chest and I watched as his skin visibly recoiled. "I didn't know you'd be here. This makes the trip home even more worth the plane fare."

He ignored her and turned back to us as she slowly slipped out the door. He smiled when he realized we had obviously been busy and he might have stared at me a tiny bit too long, judging by the super grip Logan had on the blankets, but he finally focused on our faces. "I'm sorry, I thought I could warn you two before she busted in. I saw her pull up, didn't realize she was coming straight here."

Logan groaned. "It's fine, I appreciate the thought." He paused for a moment. "Um Conner?....Do you think you could maybe….."

Conner cringed. "You want me to entertain her don't you?"

I begged. "Please, I…**we** would be forever grateful."

He smirked. "Grateful enough for a tit shot?"

"Um no." I responded, Good old Conner…..

He shrugged and laughed. "Well it was worth a try……..fine I'll do it. But just for today and I refuse to keep her occupied in any way, shape or form that includes any kind of sexual act. And not just because she's your sister and I have no interest. But because I know where she's been, and I'm about positive that she hasn't had her shots."

I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Logan. As soon as Conner closed the door Logan's attention was all over me again but I couldn't stop eyeing the door. "Wait, stop."

He whimpered and whined. "Whaaaat? I want you so bad Veronica. Please don't make me stop."

I reached up and kissed him. "I have an idea, since most likely someone is going to just rush in that door any moment, I say we take this to somewhere a little more secluded." I gestured towards the bathroom door and his face lit up.

"Good thinking. Get your sweet little ass in there and get ready, I'll be right behind you."

As I got out of bed and streaked across the room he slapped my ass playfully.

Why hadn't I thought of this before? The bathroom door has a lock on it.

* * *

Mac

My new years resolution: To get a full ride scholarship to Hearst College so I can go to school with my friends.....and not have to pay a god damn dime.....I wonder if I could hack into their financial aide system.....

And to be a better person…..Meg made add that.....but I'm pretty sure that my main resolution cancels that out.

* * *

Logan

5 steps.

That's about as far as I made it towards the bathroom and the fun filled naked time that was sure to be had within.

Watching her run into the bathroom naked made me harder than I already was and the only thing on my mind was getting to her. So I jumped out of bed and took those 5 steps before I heard the knock on the door and before I could tell them to go away it opened and I found myself standing there completely naked in front of a very surprised looking Wallace who yelled. "Ahh! Dude! Fuck, I'm so sorry!" And turned around as quickly as possible.

I grabbed one of the blankets off my bed and threw it around my waist. I'm not shy, but considering my present…um…physical state….I felt it was best to cover up. "Dude! You do realize that its customary to wait for a response before walking into the room, right?"

Wallace still looked a little flustered. "I'll remember that next time. But for the record, I really thought it would be safe, you guys haven't been doin' it like rabbits lately."

I cocked my head and folded my arms. "And who's fault do you think that is?" Wallace just smiled and I continued. "And there better not **be** a next time."

His face flushed and he smiled. "Yeah, I meant, you know, the next time, that won't ever be happening."

I sat down on the bed and looked over at the bathroom door longingly. I could hear the shower running and was just imagining what was going on in there. I looked back at Wallace. "So I'm assuming that there is something you need. There must be a reason for the impromptu peep show you received."

He laughed again nervously. "I need to talk to Veronica, it's important."

I sighed and went to stand up and get her, when as if on cue the bathroom door opened and Veronica hung her topless self right out the door in plain sight of Wallace, myself and anyone else that might have been walking by at the moment. She screamed and ducked back inside and Wallace turned beet red, slammed his eyes shut and turned around.

I rushed into the bathroom and found her sitting on the sink her entire body blushing a deep shade of pink. I pulled her into my arms, swept the wet hair our of her face and kissed her forehead. She finally looked up at me a few moments later. "So I guess checking to see what was taking so long while naked was not the best idea?"

I snickered a little. "Um no. I'm kind of surprised you did that anyways considering how often we've been interrupted lately."

She looked ashamed. "I know, but I was going crazy in here the only thing I could think about was finally having you all to myself."

As she said this she slid her fingers over my chest and abs and I was instantly hard again. I kissed her and whispered in her ear. "We might have a little bit of time right now."

"Hmm, well lets take it then."

She grabbed the blanket from around my waist and pulled it off before pressing herself against me. I groaned from the feel of her and then once again we were rudely interrupted.

Bang. Bang. Bang. "Come on Logan! I need to talk to V."

I sighed and leaned against her. "Fuck."

She kissed my forehead. "What does he want?"

"I don't know he said its important."

She sighed as well and pulled back from me. "Fine, will you bring me some clothes?"

I gave her the best pouting look I could as I cupped her breasts and kissed her. "If I must."

I was almost at the door when she stopped me. "Are we ever going to have sex again?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, we will, I'm gonna fucking make sure of that. I've got it covered, I have an idea."

She smiled and walked over to kiss me. "Well normally I'd be really curious and suspicious about this idea you have. But right now, as long as it works, I don't care."

"Well good, cuz I'm not going to tell you anyways, it's a surprise."

I left the bathroom grabbed her some clothes and handed them to her through the door before I walked into my closet and got dressed myself. When I walked out Veronica was sitting on the bed completely clothed next to a still mortified Wallace. I leaned over to kiss her and said goodbye to Wallace.

I had an errand to run. It would be a quick fix and honestly, I don't know why I didn't do it sooner.

* * *

Veronica

My new years resolution: To spend more time with the ones I love…one in particular. Also to think before I act and not seek out trouble.

And to be a better person………….two guesses who made me say that.

* * *

Wallace

I did not need to see that. Both of them naked, well only her top half but still, and in a matter of minutes. My year is definitely ending strangely.

Once Logan was gone I turned to V and told her what was going on. About the man outside my house the other day, that fact that he seemed to be following me and what he said to me this morning out in front of their house as I was grabbing the paper for Lynn.

She looked just as confused as I was. "Did you ask your mom?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't really know how to approach it, I mean if its true then she's been lying to me pretty much my whole life and she's kept me from my real father. But what if it isn't true? I mean I only remember Hank Fennel as my dad."

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "You want me to check him out don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"Ok will do, but you have to promise me that no matter what we find out you will not flip out on Alicia."

"I will try, but I can't promise anything."

* * *

Dick

My new years resolution: To have more sex.

And yeah that's it…..Meg Manning doesn't scare me.

* * *

Veronica

Wallace got up from the bed and headed for the door but before he left he turned around and smiled. "I'm sorry I interrupted your alone time with Logan."

I smiled. "You should be."

"I'll see what I can do about getting people to leave you alone today."

I walked over and gave him a hug. "Thanks papa bear, but Logan says he has an idea."

The look on his face changed to one of mock fear. "Ohh, on second thought I won't **tell** them, I'll **warn** them… to be afraid, very afraid."

I laughed as he turned around and left the room. "That's probably smart."

I spent the next hour getting the background on Wallace's mysterious man stalker and wondering where the hell Logan had gone. I was about to call him when I came across some interesting information. I jumped off the bed tossed my laptop into my purse and ran down the stairs towards Lynn's car.

I was halfway out the door when Meg and Mac caught up to me. "Hey V, where are you off to?"

I didn't stop but answered them as I ran. "Gotta talk to Lamb, I'll be back."

When I reached the car I was surprised to see them standing by the passenger side. "Can we come?" Asked Meg.

She then looked at Mac who finished. "We're bored."

I shrugged and gestured to the door. "Sure."

I wasn't really in the mood for company, but some girl time couldn't hurt.

* * *

Casey

My new years resolution: Pull my head out of my ass, stop acting like a jackass and to try and meet girls that are **not** A. my best friend B. married and/or C. psycho gold diggers.

And all of that pretty much covers the whole 'be a better person' thing, so Meg has no room to complain.

* * *

Logan

I was on my way down the stairs when Casey caught up to me.

"Hey Logan? Got a minute?"

I stopped, pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was New Years Eve and I knew they were closing early, I had to get to the store and fast. "Um not really, can I get back to you?"

Casey's face fell and I instantly felt like shit. "Oh, um yeah, sure."

Ok, obviously its important. "Why don't you come with me? You can tell me what's going on, on the way."

His face lit up and he smiled. "Thanks man."

Casey followed me out to my truck and we both got in. We were two blocks away before he finally spit it out. "Dude, I think I'm gonna move out."

Ok, didn't see that coming.

* * *

Casey

The minute the words were out of my mouth Logan's jaw dropped open and he wasn't looking at the road anymore. He turned back just in time to keep from rear ending the car in front of us and then he pulled off the road.

"Um, what?"

I took a deep breath. "Ok, here's the deal." And I spent the next few minutes explaining it all to him.

You see the contractor finally gave me an estimate on how long a rebuild would take. It was only 10 months. And 10 months was doable and most likely cheaper, especially with the insurance money I'd received. Plus, I'd always loved that location. But the 10 months left me in an awkward situation. Either move into a hotel, move in with the Casablancas' (which obviously wasn't an option) or stay at the Echolls'/Mars' or I guess soon to be Lamb's, or does that make it the Echmamb's….whatever…. that in itself was probably an even worse idea.

I mean, I've been trying, I really have and I've been doing a damn good job. I've made a lot of leeway in getting over her, I'd say I'm about 55% moved on and I've truly accepted that I'm probably never going to get her back. And even though I'll always have feelings for her, the chances are just, well, nonexistent.

But that's not the whole issue. I can't completely get over her when I'm living under the same roof now can I? And I'm tired of feeling like I spend everyday pining over someone I lost months ago, and for that matter so is everyone else. So it was time to finally make a real move in the right direction. Which is why I made the decision to leave. I just need to distance myself, just a little bit and turn the 55% into more 85% or more.

Logan just sat there and listened to me intently during my whole spiel and when I was done he smiled.

"You sure? I mean you're more than welcome to stay."

I smiled and leaned back against the seat. "Yeah I know and thanks, but….I don't know, I think its time that I move on. And I kinda miss living alone." I stopped for a second realizing what I'd said and Logan smirked. "Don't tell Luke I said that. It has nothing to do with him. Its just, you know, I was on my own for so long."

Logan smiled again. "No I get it. It has nothing to do with us, well, **directly** to do with us. And I'm sure that 24 hour room service and housekeeping at the Neptune Grand has nothing to do with it either."

I laughed. "Oh no, nothing at all."

And then his expression turned serious. "But just so you know, if you change your mind…"

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Logan pulled back onto the street then and I thought of something else. "Hey, um do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't tell anyone that V figures into this at all."

He laughed. "I won't, don't worry, but I'm sure they will assume."

"Assumption is fine, I just don't want them to have proof."

He nodded and smiled. "Got it."

It was then that I realized I didn't know where we were going. "Hey Logan? What exactly is our destination today?"

He pointed ahead of us about three blocks to a large orange and white sign. "There. I have and idea for a surprise for Veronica."

Something told me I didn't really want to know and when I saw what he was buying, I realized that I was right.

* * *

Lamb

My new years resolution: To be the best father I can be and prove that you don't always turn out like your own parents.

* * *

Mac

So I know I should feel bad about the fact that we have been keeping her and Logan from having any kind of 'fun' but I really don't. I actually think its slightly funny and yes I know that that makes me a terrible person. But seriously, some of their actions while trying to find time alone have been quite comical.

Although, I do feel slightly bad that Wallace had to see both of them in their birthday suits, but oh well.

Anyways, when we saw V heading for the door, Meg and I saw our chance for some girl bonding and a conversation that Meg needed to have with her. We hadn't had much time for it lately, its been pretty much the whole group and that doesn't leave much time for the three of us to have conversations that are female related.

I was a little surprised that she seemed to be almost against us coming with her, but I ignored it and just got onto the subject at hand. "So V, Meg has something to tell you."

Meg turned around to look at me from the front seat and gave me a nasty look.

"What? I was just trying to get the ball rolling here."

Meg turned to Veronica then who had a curious look on her face. "What do you need to tell me?"

Meg blushed a little before starting. "Ok, well remember the conversation we had a couple of weeks ago? The one about you know 'control'."

Veronica laughed. "Um yeah, how could I forget."

I sat back and just listened. This was going be interesting. "Well you know we all have the same doctor and when I called they couldn't get me in for like two months....."

Veronica looked confused and Meg looked embarrassed. "Um….I don't understand, where you are going with this?"

Meg took a deep breath and blurted it out. "Well…I know you didn't have your annual done in November like you usually do and I know you decided to get on birth control but they were so booked up and I was afraid that if you waited like you always do that it would be like months before you could get in and really I mean that's just not responsible I mean what of something was wrong or…"

And with that Veronica cut her off. "What exactly are you trying to say Meg?"

Meg turned away from Veronica and looked out the window. "That I might have possibly made you an appointment for two days after mine."

And then I started giggling I really couldn't help it. Veronica was so gonna kill her. And thank god we had just pulled into the parking lot at the police department, because from the look on her face, driving probably wasn't the smartest thing for her to be doing.

So partly in an attempt to lighten the dark cloud that had passed over the convertible, I offered her some solace. "If it makes you feel better, she made me one too."

* * *

Conner

My new years resolution: To be on the covers of GQ and Vanity Fair. To stay out of the tabloids. And to win an Oscar.

And to act more like a real human being when I'm **around** human beings.

* * *

Veronica

I couldn't really decide if I was mad, grateful, embarrassed or relieved.

I mean she had a point, normally I go in, in November and make my appointment in September. But the bus crash happened and it honestly slipped my mind. In truth I hadn't even thought about it until the talk with Mac and Meg, but I still hadn't called to make an appointment.

But couldn't she have asked me first?

I mean really, and I can't believe that Mac didn't kill her.

But the truth was that in a way, she had done me a favor. She was right, it wasn't responsible to go that long so I had to just take it in stride.

When I finally turned to her she looked like she might swallow her tongue and Mac was still in the back giggling. "I just want you to be aware of the fact that you really overstepped your bounds here."

Meg turned her head and looked completely ashamed. "I know, I'm sorry. But I….."

"I wasn't finished." She turned back to me then. "I was going to say, that while it was none of your business and you had no right to do it…..it's probably a good thing you did."

And just like that her jaw dropped and she just stared at me. "Really?"

I smiled. "Really. But don't do it again."

She laughed and looked back at Mac. "That's funny, that's exactly what Mac said."

Figures. And then I thought of something. "You know Meg, that might be something to add to your resolution list."

She looked over at me a little confused. "What? Don't do it again?"

I laughed. "No. Stay out of your friends personal business."

"Why? You don't."

The minute the words left her mouth Mac was laughing her ass off in the back seat. "Touche!" And then we were all laughing.

"Yeah, I guess I walked right into that one.

After we all settled down Mac leaned forward again. "Well now that, that's out of the way how about you tell us why you needed to talk to Lamb so badly."

Ten minutes later the three of us were on our way into Don's office and 15 minutes later we were watching as he grabbed Sacks and pulled him towards the door. Another mission accomplished.

* * *

Cassidy

My new years resolution: To be true to myself……no matter how scary that might be.

* * *

Logan

When we got home Veronica was nowhere to be found. And for that matter neither were Mac or Meg.

But that was a good thing it would give me the chance to finish up my surprise in peace and before our annual new years pool party and movie night.

Casey and the others helped me out a little. Or I guess what I mean is, they stood there and watched.

When I was done we decided we had enough time to do some surfing so we grabbed our boards and headed to the trucks. Just as we were about to pull out Veronica called Wallace and he grimaced as he told us that he needed to stay behind. I didn't ask why, I figured V would tell me later anyways.

The minute he got out I looked back to see Conner jumping in. He yelled at me to floor it and I did, just to be nice.

When he finally caught his breath Dick asked him what the reason for the grand escape was.

He cringed. "She made me go shopping with her and now she wants to go out dancing."

I laughed and everyone else looked confused. Casey turned to him. "Who?"

Conner looked traumatized. "Fucking Trina."

Dick laughed and Luke and Casey looked confused. "I didn't even know she was here."

I jumped in then. "Yeah neither did we till this morning. But thanks for occupying her time."

Conner gave me pseudo dirty look. "Yeah, well you owe me, fucking big, because not only did she make me go shopping with her but she made me have lunch with her….in public….at an outside restaurant…..with about thirty paparazzi surrounding the place."

Ok now that made me feel bad. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

Luke turned to him then. "Ok, I get why that sucks, but is it really the end of the world?"

Conner looked at him like he was crazy. "It might not be the end of the world, but it might be the end of my career. Because by tonight, every entertainment show and magazine will be blaring headlines like 'Larkin and Echolls Elope' 'Is It Love?' and then before you know it she'll be on bump watch….I can see it now…. 'Is she Or Isn't she?'. An 'A' lister dating a non-lister, is not good for the image and considering who she is and her reputation....I know they say that all publicity is good publicity, but this time….I'm not 100% sure."

Luke seemed to understand finally and I felt worse than I had before. "I could always have her sent to rehab, or at least leak it to the press. We could say that you were keeping her occupied while we set up the intervention."

And just like that Conner lit up. "You would seriously do that?"

I smiled. "Um yeah, its not like it would be completely unsubstantiated, she does have some issues. I'll call my mom. Its been a long time coming anyways. My mom's still pretty pissed off at her for trying to sell the rights to the 'Aaron Echolls story.'"

He just laughed. "Fuck man thanks, you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

I smiled. "Um actually I think I do. And if I'm being honest….its just as much for me as it is for you." She might be my sister….but really she's gone out of her way in the past to make my life a living hell. This will be fun payback, plus it might get her some more bad movie roles, which in turn would get her away from home again and hopefully for longer. Hell it'd probably just sky rocket her career to a new level. She might actually be 'D' list instead of 'Z' list now.

* * *

Meg

My new years resolution: Wow, there are so many.

Well obviously to be a better person. And of course to spend more time with those I love. Try harder to see the good in everyone and be less judge mental. Be more charitable.

Help Dick to be a better person, since he refuses to do it himself.

Oh and most importantly….to live life to the fullest. That's the really important one.

* * *

Veronica

When we got home Wallace was waiting in the living room alone. The rest of the boys had gone surfing…big surprise, huh.

But this was good, it gave me the chance to tell him what was going on.

Mac and Meg left us alone and I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Ok, I need you just to listen to me and don't jump to conclusions. Promise?"

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Promise."

"Your mom has been lying to you…." The look on his face changed from curiosity to pure rage in like .5 seconds and he went to get up but I grabbed his arm. "This is where the don't jump to conclusions part comes in Wallace." After a few seconds he begrudgingly sat down and I told him what I'd found out. "She might have lied, but it was for a good reason. And he wasn't honest with you either. He is not a cop Wallace, he's far from it actually."

Nathan Woods…not a good person, he'd had multiple run ins with the law before meeting Alicia. Among those were arrests for drug possession, assault, resisting arrest, etc. He'd met Alicia in a coffee shop after being released from a 9 month prison sentence. She'd had no knowledge of his criminal past. They moved fast and within a year they were living together and she was pregnant.

He'd managed to stay out of trouble for awhile, but after Wallace was born, he fell back in with his old friends and left the straight and narrow, that's when things fell apart for them.

When Wallace was 6 months old Nathan was arrested and Alicia looked into his past. She hadn't been happy with what she found and after his second arrest, only two months later, he was sentenced to another year in the state penitentiary, and she left him. When he was released he tried to find her but was unsuccessful at first. When he finally tracked her down after 6 months of searching, he found that she had moved on and met someone else, that person was Darryl's father. When they threatened to call the cops he left and they didn't hear from him again.

That is until a few years later, after they had moved to Neptune and Wallace's step father had passed away. When Wallace was 7, Nathan had shown up again. But this time Alicia had a few friends at the police station on her side. When she went to my father, he found that Nathan had multiple warrants out for his arrest. My dad had him extradited and slapped a restraining order on him. It was that experience that had planted the seeds for her relationship with my dad and the continued closeness to him helped to keep Nathan Woods away. Well at least until he heard about my dad's death and he decided to wait awhile and then return to Neptune and try again since Alicia's connection to the local police force was gone. Or so he thought.

When I took the information to Don he knew exactly what I was talking about, apparently he'd been with my dad when they'd arrested Nathan Woods 11 years ago. And when he searched the system, sure enough there were warrants for him again and the restraining order was still in effect on Alicia. He'd gone to track him down as soon as he found the hotel he was staying in. As Wallace and I spoke, Nathan Woods was on his way back to Chicago and the restraining order was being changed to cover him and Darryl as well.

When I was done explaining everything Wallace just kind of sat there. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to get some kind of reaction from him and when that didn't work I spoke to him. "Now aren't you glad you didn't just assume the worst?"

He turned to me. "Um yeah, so that's what really happened? My real dad is some career criminal?"

I looked at him and then grabbed his hands. "No Wallace, your **real** dad, was Hank Fennel. He was the one that loved you and helped raise you and he'd still be here today if he could be. Nathan Woods, he was nothing but a sperm donor."

He smiled a little and then actually laughed. "Crudely put, but I see your point."

"Well its true, crude or not. He didn't contribute anything other than DNA to the Wallace Fennel we all know and love."

Wallace sat there for a few minutes and then leaned back against the couch. "Does my mom know that he was back in town? That he tried to turn me against her?"

I shook my head. "Nope just us. And its your choice to tell her or not."

"What would you do?"

"Honestly?"

He laughed. "Um yeah."

I leaned back next to him. "I'd keep it to myself. Sometimes there are some things that parents just don't need to know. And all that matters is that you know the truth."

"You know what I think you're right." He turned to me again and smiled. "Thanks V, I knew I could count on you."

I smiled back. "Don't thank me, thank Don, he's the one that did all the heavy lifting."

"I will." He sat back up and grabbed his phone off the coffee table and looked at the time. "Shit, I better go I was supposed to pick up Lizzie and Beav an hour ago for tonight." He gave me a hug and walked towards the door. "See you in a bit V."

"Bye."

I was about to head up the stairs when Mac and Meg both came down. So instead we headed out to the pool to wait for the boys.

* * *

Wallace

My new years resolution: To remember that there are always two sides to the story, Knock before entering a room and be thankful for the people in my life, not everyone is as lucky as I am in that department.

Ugh, and to be a better person…..

* * *

11:45 pm

Logan

I'd waited long enough and I was beyond impatient now. We were all lounging around the media room watching our second movie of the night and it was near midnight. It was the perfect time for me to pull her away. Veronica was snuggled against me and I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You need to come with me."

She looked up at me and smiled. "But its almost midnight, shouldn't we at least stay until after that?"

I laughed a little as I nuzzled my nose in her hair. "Well, we could, but I don't really want to."

She moved closer and whispered into my ear this time. "You do realize that if we leave now, they will just come find us and interrupt us again."

"Don't be so sure about that."

And with that she sat up slightly ad looked at me. "Ok well now I'm intrigued. Is there a jet waiting outside to whisk us off to Paris or something? Because leaving the country is probably the only way we are going to get away from them."

I laughed, stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her behind me quietly. "While that's a great idea….I found something a tiny bit easier than an international trip."

We'd just made it to the door when we Dick walked in the door returning from the kitchen. "Where the fuck do you think you two are going?"

I winked at him. "Don't worry, we'll be back."

Dick smirked and nodded. He knew we wouldn't be.

I pulled her up the stairs and into our room and as soon the door was closed I had her in my arms and pushed up against the wall.

She responded for a second and then pushed me off of her. "Wait, should we? I mean, won't someone just be bombarding their way in here in a matter or seconds?"

I smiled and pointed behind her. "Um no, I believe I took care of that little issue. See for yourself."

She turned and smiled immediately. "You put a new lock on the door?"

I wrapped my arms around her as I turned the lock keeping **us in **and **them out **and then proceeded to the others. "Oh not just a lock, a whole new doorknob, plus a dead bolt and safety chain."

Veronica giggled and turned to me a little. "Isn't that a little bit of over kill?"

I smiled and kissed her. "Not when it comes to my alone time with you. Plus now we have a failsafe, if one breaks….we have two extras."

After I slid the chain in place I promptly lifted her into my arms, carried her over to the bed and took my own sweet time undressing her. As I removed my own clothes she got up on her knees and kissed me. "You don't feel bad that we are starting the new year by shutting out our own friends?"

I laughed again and removed my boxers. "We're not shutting them out babe….think of it more as shutting ourselves in."

"So is this your new years resolution?"

I pushed her back down on the bed and covered her body with mine. "Sure, I think this falls under the lines of 'spend more time with the ones I love'."

She smiled and smacked my shoulder playfully. "Hey…you stole mine."

"I think we can share don't you?" I asked as I ran my fingers over her sides.

"Hmm, maybe just this once." Her response came out in a sigh. And then she paused. "And you know you can't forget to be a better person."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

5 minutes after midnight Veronica was moaning my name and someone was knocking on our door. But this time when they tried to open it, they were shit out of luck. I looked up at Veronica and smiled triumphantly. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**A/N: so I have to say that I was really nervous posting this chapter. This story has been on hiatus for so long that I'm a little worried people wont come back to it. I really do hope im wrong though because I have a rollercoaster ride of 11 really long chapters that follow this. **

**A/N 2: id never intended to use the Wallace's dad storyline but a few people asked for it and it gave me a good opportunity for some Wallace/veronica interaction. Of course I gave it my own little twist though.**

**Coming attractions: OVERALL: the Kanes, Wallace, Mac, and Casey heavy chapters. Someone returns. A love (kind of) interest for Casey. Drama for MaDi. A little bit of LuMe. Oh and some CW (if you've read my other fic you'll know that I have a weakness for him.) And I know I warned you but its coming and soon………there will be a separation….(cue ominous music and evil laugh)**

**NEXT CHAPTER lots and lots of LoVe, some MaDi, and some stuff with the Kane's and Casey . Oh and a little surprise at the end.**


	56. Separation Anxiety Part I: Unexpected

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!**

**A/N this chapter begins a 12 chapter two segment story arc. Its spans a time period of a month and picks up about two months after the last chapter. This was originally only supposed to be over about 7 or 8 chapters but it really got away from me and I was able to include a lot of smaller plot points. And these chapters are long…around 5000 words each or more, these 12 chapters could actually be a fic all on its own I think. I will be honest and tell you that some of you….might not like what happens in the following chapters, but you will LoVe how it ends, because it leads into what I personally feel is one of the best LoVe moments of the entire show. So what I'm saying is that I promise that anything that happens…will be well worth it in the end.**

**In this chapter: LoVe lots and lots of it. Smut. Some MaDi. And as I said before a little surprise at the end.**

**Oh and just a reminder, THIS IS FICTION. So not everything that happens will always be realistic.**

**I don't own veronica mars, if I did, it would still be on the air, and we'd have a movie too.**

* * *

Separation Anxiety Part I

Only slightly unexpected

* * *

2 months later

Late February

* * *

Logan

So I'd love to say that the last 2 months have been chock full of excitement and never ending fun. But alas….that would be a lie.

A really big, fat, freaking lie.

Not much of anything has happened to be honest.

After New Years and the media frenzy over the pictures with him and Trina had calmed down (thanks to her fictional stint in rehab), Conner left and everything got back to normal. And then two weeks after that, Casey moved into the Presidential Suite at the Neptune Grand. And really that's about the only interesting stuff that has happened.

So in order to break up the monotony we decided that a road trip was in order. So Mexico, here we come.

We leave tomorrow and I couldn't be more excited. Even Lizzie and Cassidy will be joining us which is nice since one of our main crew can't join us.

Unfortunately, Casey is still wearing one of those ankle bracelet tracking thingys. So we will be without his company. Hopefully his legal troubles will be solved soon.

Since we are leaving tomorrow I needed to get my truck serviced, so I got up early and took it in.

When I got back Veronica was still at home, which surprised me since she'd mentioned that she had to be somewhere at 11, so I headed up to our room and found her sitting on the bed talking on the phone.

I smiled at her and went to say something but she put a finger up telling me to give her a minute. So instead I plopped down on the bed and rested my head on her lap.

She ran her fingers through my hair as she continued her call.

"So you're sure there isn't any other times or days available?….. Nothing next week?……….. Nothing else today? I could be there whenever……………. Nothing?…………… No I can't wait that long. It's been over a year already, another six months would be pushing it….. Ok, well thank you. I guess I will see you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone with an audible sigh and fell from her sitting position, her back hitting the mattress.

I will admit I was a little confused.

First of all, we were supposed to be leaving tomorrow. Second, I had no idea who she had been talking to. And third, what had been over a year and couldn't wait another six months.

I sat up a little and moved to cover her body with mine. She smiled and kissed me as my hand ran over her collar bone.

"Is the truck good to go?"

I smirked at her, she obviously wasn't going to offer the info. "Yes. Ronnie, what was that about?"

She turned her head a little and smiled sheepishly. "You aren't going to be happy."

"How do you know until you tell me?…..Maybe I'll surprise you." I asked while fiddling with the buttons on her shirt.

"I can't go to Mexico."

"What!? Why!?"

She tilted her head and smiled. "I told you that you wouldn't like it."

* * *

Veronica

Ok,** this**, so not my fault.

I was perfectly fine, ok, well I **became** perfectly fine with the appointment that Meg made for me after I got used to the idea. And she'd had a point, if I'd waited it could have been months before I got in.

But see the problem is that my appointment…was supposed to be today. And when I called to confirm my time they informed me that unfortunately, they had a new receptionist that had double booked almost all the appointments for today accidentally, and apparently when they do that….the first person to have made the appointment gets it, and **I** was not the first one. Or I guess Meg wasn't…oh well same thing.

But anyways they didn't have anymore openings at all, not for 6 months and the only reason tomorrow was even open was because someone cancelled their appointment. And 3 months past my annual isn't so bad but if I wait 6 more that's 9 and there is more than one reason I didn't want to wait that long. And there was no guarantee that another would even open up. So I couldn't really say no.

But I also really didn't want to have this conversation with Logan.

Sure, he knows everything and sometimes I think he knows my body better than I do. But there are still somethings he doesn't need, want or should know. And he didn't even know I had an appointment, I'd just told him I had a prior engagement when he asked if I wanted to go with him to get his truck serviced.

Ugh, not looking forward to the conversation at all, but I took a deep breath and told him.

"I have a doctors appointment."

He looked up from his focus on my shirt and looked a little confused and worried. "A doctors appointment? What kind? I know your back has been hurting and you've been tired a lot, but you kept saying it was nothing. Why didn't you say something?"

It was actually kinda cute, he looked so concerned. I savored the look a little knowing that it was probably going to turn into an 'eww gross' look very soon. "Um, no babe, I feel fine." Which in all honesty wasn't completely true, but the last thing I wanted to do was tell him that. "It's not **that** kind of a doctor."

I raised my eyebrows trying to get the point across, but it was a lost cause.

"I thought your therapist appointments were only on Mondays now?"

I huffed and gave in. "Ok, I'm only gonna say it once and if you don't get it, I'm not repeating it." He nodded in understanding and I continued. "O……….B………G….."

I didn't even have to finish. He caught on almost immediately. "Ohhhhhh. I see."

Now to Logan's credit I was impressed with the lack of the look of disgust that most guys would get over the topic. But the problem was….He had **that** look. The 'I'm gonna ask you a whole bunch of questions' look and I wasn't sure I was interested in that.

But I was too late and his mouth had opened. "Why do you have to go tomorrow? Can't you wait?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Weren't you listening babe? They don't have another opening for 6 months."

He rolled over onto his back pulling me on top of him and brought his hand up so he could run his fingers through my hair.

"Well if it's just for the birth control we can wait. We've been careful. We can just continue with that. And we can get like spermicides or something if you're worried."

I smiled. "It's not just that. It's the….." Sure that was one of the reasons but…. "I was supposed to have my annual done in November but I forgot. And I can't wait for another 6 months. It's not responsible."

For the first time in the conversation Logan looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh. Um yeah, I guess not." He stopped for a second like he was looking for the right words. "So there isn't any other doctors you could go to?"

I smiled again and leaned my head down to kiss him. "Um no… Well there are, but…..I've been going to the same doctor since I was 15 and I'd really like to keep the amount of people who have first hand knowledge of what my nether regions look like to a minimum. And in the last year that has already increased by multiple medical professionals at the hospital and one boyfriend."

He looked ashamed for asking. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

I laughed a little. "Logan, it's ok. Really."

He started moving his hands over my sides and smiled. "Well, then I won't go either."

Saw that coming a million miles away. "Why? You've been looking forward to it. You should go."

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to leave you here alone. With my mom and Don gone on vacation and everyone else in Mexico with me, it's a recipe for disaster."

I smiled a little and kissed his nose. "Baby, not everyone will be gone. Casey will be in town and the Kane's are back from Europe."

"Yeah, but I don't want you here alone. Plus, won't you be bored? Wouldn't you like me to be here to entertain you?"

I laughed again and then looked at him seriously. "Ok, honestly Logan, it's probably better that you aren't here. I'm not going to be any fun, it's not exactly an enjoyable experience. My appointment isn't until 4, so I'm probably going to spend all day stressed out and nervous and then afterwards, I will probably spend the next 24 hours lying in bed watching sappy movies and eating chocolate with a little bit of ice cream mixed in. Which is what I would have been doing tonight if we hadn't made the plans to go to Mexico and my appointment hadn't been cancelled. And you really aren't going to want to be here for that."

He seemed to consider it before he spoke. "Yes, but I could bring you the ice cream, chocolate and movies, and I could wait on you hand and foot."

"No. I want you to go and have fun. It'll only be three days. What could happened in three days?"

He cocked his head and stared at me. "You can't be serious."

I laughed a little. "Ok, point taken. I could always stay at The Grand with Casey. He does have that extra room."

I almost fell off the bed laughing when he replied. "Yeah, like that's going to fucking happen. I'm especially not leaving you in a hotel room with your ex boyfriend who'd give anything to just see you naked."

After I was finished laughing I decided to compromise. "Fine, the Kane's then. If Jake and Celeste will let me stay with them will you be ok with going?"

He finally smiled and relented. "Yes, but on three conditions."

"Ok shoot."

"1. We keep in contact. Text call whatever. I just want to know that you are ok. Ok?" I nodded. "2. You don't go anywhere alone. They still don't know who was working with Aaron so you need to be safe, Casey or Jake, preferably Jake needs to be with you at all times. Ok?" I nodded again. "And 3." He paused for a second. "You are under no circumstances allowed to get involved with Casey's legal problems. No investigating, no going along for the ride, not even making any calls. You stay out of it."

Ugh. Exactly what I was hoping he wouldn't say. But I just smiled and nodded again. "Deal."

He pulled me in for a kiss and then smiled. "Ok. I will go. But I can be back right away if you need anything."

"Got it boss."

Logan hands had left my sides and were traveling over my back heading farther south. Before I knew it they were on my ass and I could feel him hardening beneath me. He smirked at me and then spoke. "So since we can't have mind blowing, dirty circus sex in Mexico this weekend?"

I smiled, sat up straddling his waist and pulled off my shirt. "Then I guess we better have the dirty circus sex now huh?"

He nodded and smiled as he pulled me down for a kiss again and removed my bra.

5 minutes later I was completely naked with him on top of me only in his boxers. He had just pressed his fingers into me when he stopped. I looked up at him confused. "What's wrong?"

He looked scared almost. "Your doctor is a chick, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Logan, my doctor is a woman."

He smiled and pressed his fingers back into me. "Thank god. Cuz I'm the only man that gets the special access."

* * *

Dick

"I mean it Casablancas! Either rein him in or face becoming an only child."

Well this is new. I'm being yelled at for something that actually isn't my fault for once.

Dude, where's the calendar?

Mac just burst into my room a couple minutes ago spouting off about something or other and then ended with that. And since I had no idea what the first two minutes of yelling was about, I was even more confused.

But since she referenced the only child bit, I figured it was safe to assume that it was Beaver related… and not the fun kind of 'beaver' related.

Dude, don't roll your eyes, like you didn't see that coming.

So in an attempt to make my girl happy…er, I grabbed her arm and yanked her onto my bed, rolling on top of her before answering her.

"Aw come on Macalicious. What could he have possibly done that was so bad?"

Which was apparently not the smartest thing to say because her face turned red and I swear smoke started coming out of her ears. "Do you ever listen to me? I mean once in the past few months have you even digested one complaint. Its not what he **just** did its what he **always** does. Maybe you should have paid better attention in anatomy. If you had you would have realized that my boobs….don't talk. Maybe then you would actually look at my face when I speak and absorb at least half of what I say."

I aced anatomy….thank you very much.

But sometimes its just way more fun to look at her tits than her face. Especially when she's mad.

"I do listen." She gave me the Veronica head tilt and I was actually scared. "I do. Really. But what do you want me to do? I've talked to him, but he won't listen. Its just a harmless crush. Just swat him and he'll go away."

She huffed in anger. "Dick! That doesn't fucking work and now he is always finding excuses to touch me. Its like he's a fucking octopus. His tentacles are everywhere. I'm surprised I don't have little suction marks all over my skin."

I laughed, against my better judgment and she gave me a dirty look. "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was interesting. I mean, at first he was like a bug, and then you compared him to vermin, and now he's an octopus. It's a big step from insect to sea faring creature. I think you're warming up to him."

Ok, so obviously she wasn't finding my humor as charming as usual, because she pushed me off the bed and stood over me.

"How's this for an oceanic reference then? Either get him to back off, or your 'eel' isn't getting anywhere near my 'cave'."

Point taken, accepted and working towards solution.

"Um yeah, so black eye or bloody nose? Your choice babe."

* * *

Logan

I woke up around 2 AM with an immense feeling of dread coursing through my veins.

Trying not to wake Veronica, I pulled her closer to my body and inhaled her scent.

I didn't know what was wrong, maybe I'd had a nightmare or maybe I was just worried about leaving her in Neptune alone. But even though I didn't know I was scared shitless.

My heart was practically pounding out of my chest and my breathing was uneasy. But after a few minutes of me clinging to Veronica for dear life I finally started to calm down a little. But I couldn't help but feel that having her in my arms was important. Like I needed to hold her to me or she might disappear.

Without realizing it, my hold on her began to tighten and I must have squeezed her a little to hard because it was at about that time that she started to stir. And when I felt her move against me, I must have tightened my grip again because she let out a little squeak.

"Baby, you're smothering me."

Her voice startled me and I loosened my grip a little allowing her to turn in my arms so she was facing me.

I guess my distress must have been evident on my face because she immediately looked concerned and brought her hand up to cup my cheek.

"What's wrong Logan?"

I smiled a little and leaned into her touch. "Nothing."

She wasn't buying it. "Come on babe, I know better than that. What's really going on? There has to be a reason that I woke up in an Echolls' vice grip."

I smiled at her again and touched my forehead to hers. "Just a bad dream I think. I guess I'm a little more worried about leaving you than I originally thought. I woke up feeling like I needed to keep you close."

Veronica smiled and kissed me lightly. "Nothing is going to happen baby. I promise, everything will be fine. And who knows, maybe this will be a good thing, we spend every single minute of everyday together, this time apart might make us appreciate each other even more."

I knew she was probably right but I still couldn't shake my feelings of unease.

When I didn't respond she continued. "What can I do to convince you?"

Nothing except for being here I thought. "Tell me you love me and that there will never be anyone else."

At that she pushed me onto my back and sat up, swinging her leg over me and straddling my hips. She leaned over and brushed a soft kiss against my lips before pulling back a little, leaving her hands on the side of my face. "I love you. I will never love anyone else like I love you." She sat up a little more, grabbed my hand and placed it over her heart. "This belongs to you. No matter what happens between us or to us separately this will always belong to you." She then held up her hand and pointed to her ring. "No matter what happens I will always wear this ring, this will be your proof Logan. No matter how terrible things get, this ring is proof of my love for you. You just need to remember that, no matter where we are, how far apart we are, or how angry we may be with each other, my heart only belongs to one person."

Its funny how just a few words can make you feel both a 100% percent better and yet 100% worse all at them same time. She was right and I felt the same way. That if anything ever did happen, it wouldn't last. But I was scared to death of something **actually** happening, regardless of what the end result would be.

But since I was leaving in a few hours I decided to focus on the positive.

I pulled her down to kiss me and then moved her hands to my heart. "And this heart belongs to you. Always has, always will. No matter what."

She smiled and my heart soared. I just watched as she lifted the shirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it onto the floor. As if on instinct my hands immediately went to her breasts. Veronica leaned back a little arching her chest into my hands for a second before leaning back in and bringing her lips to mine. "Well then show me."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I kissed her again and slowly moved my hands over her body before flipping us over.

I began peppering her face with kisses before moving my way down her body. Stopping at her breast I pulled her left nipple into my mouth as I palmed her right breast before switching a few moments later.

I wanted her so badly and the sounds she was emitting were just spurring me on, but I wanted to go slow, I wanted to make love to her. Its never just sex for us, but I wanted this to be different from what we had done earlier that day. That had been pure passion and need, this was going to be pure love.

When I reached her navel I reached my hands down and pulled her panties down and off of her hearing her breath hitch.

I passed over her soft curls, and she sighed as I nuzzled my mouth against her, licking her from her opening to her clit as she gasped loudly. "Logan."

I used my right hand to spread her as I continued my actions, entering her with my tongue and using my left hand to brush light circles around her sensitive nub. I could feel her trembling and looked up to see her eyes clenched shut tight and her hands gripping the sheets. I smiled, moved up to suck on her clit and entered her with one finger and then two. As I slowly pumped my hand in and out of her I continued my assault with my tongue. Within seconds her walls tightened and she came with my name on her lips.

I continued my ministrations as she rode out her orgasm and then slowly began to kiss my way back up her body, my fingers still sliding in and out of her slowly as her breathing continued to be labored. I knew she was close to another orgasm and when I reached her lips, pressing mine against hers, I pressed my thumb to her clit and crooked my fingers inside her hitting her g spot. She was cuming again almost immediately and I held her against me as she shook and moaned. "Logan, oh, oh my god."

I smiled as her eyes opened and she smiled back. "I love you Ronnie."

"Love you too." She kissed me again and smiled. "Make love to me."

I laughed a little and smiled again. "Well that was already the plan."

I wrapped my arms around and under her and rolled us over so she was straddling me again. I sat up and continued to kiss her as I pulled a condom out of the drawer and put it on. When I was ready I moved her legs around my waist and then lifting her up with my hands under her butt I helped her slide down onto me. We both let out a loud groan and just stayed there like that, reveling in the feeling of being joined. I brought one of my hands to her face and she leaned into my touch as she opened her eyes.

I kissed her again as we both began to move. I watched her the entire time. Leaning in to kiss her at random moments. Her breathing was labored, as was mine and the room was filled with our moans and sighs.

When I felt her walls began to contract again I moved my hand between us and applied pressure to her clit again. She arched back a little at my touch but I pulled her back to me and placed one of my hands on her face. She opened her eyes and I kissed her. "look at me baby. I want to see your eyes when you cum. I want you to see you, **watch** you cum for me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck never taking her eyes off of mine. And when she came her eyelids fluttered but she tried her hardest to keep them open. "Logan! Love you so much." I honestly don't think I'd ever felt so much emotion from her during a moment like this and it immediately triggered my own release. "Oh god Ronnie, love you."

A few moments later I uncoiled her legs from behind me and fell back to the bed pulling her with me, never removing my arms from her. I ran my fingers up and down her back as we both waited for our breathing to return to normal again before I flipped us again to have her beneath me.

She brought her hand up and ran her fingers through my hair as I kissed her temple. "I love you Veronica Mars."

"I love you more Logan Echolls."

* * *

Veronica

In order to appease Logan I let him deliver me over to the Kane's the next day. Luke, Wallace, Dick and Cassidy rode with us and Mac followed with Meg and Lizzie. Casey met us there a little while later.

Casey and I took turns giving everybody hugs when they were ready to leave. And when Logan went over to talk to Jake and Celeste I huddled with Mac, Lizzie and Meg for a second. I smiled and pointed over to Cassidy. "What's with the black eye?"

Mac laughed a little and smiled "I finally got Dick to stake his claim."

I laughed and so did Meg and Lizzie. "Well its about time." I smiled looking at my friends. It felt weird to not be going, but they understood.

Meg looked like she might cry actually. "I wish you didn't have to stay. If I would have known I would have given you my appointment."

Mac and Lizzie both laughed out loud. "Ha! Right!" Said Mac. "If you make Luke wait another 6 months he might die."

Meg blushed and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

Everyone was ready to go so I just smiled again. "Well try to have some fun other than just a non stop sex filled weekend." They all laughed and I looked straight at Meg. "That especially goes for you."

She blushed again. "I'll try my best."

I watched as they all got into the vehicles and smiled when Dick came over to give me another hug. "Be careful Ronniekins."

I looked up at him and smiled realizing that Logan must have told him about his concerns. "I will, I promise."

He smiled and let go of me as Logan came up behind me. He put his arms around me and kissed my forehead and I looked over to see Casey standing with the Kane's by the front door of their house watching with smiles on their faces.

Logan put his finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. "What time is your appointment again?"

"It's at 4."

"Will you let me know how everything goes? You don't have to give me specifics, I just want to know that everything went well and you don't feel uncomfortable or anything, if you do I will come home right away."

"I promise."

"How are you getting there?"

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "Celeste is going to take me. It isn't something I really want Jake and/or Casey waiting in the waiting room for. So we are going to go and then go have dinner just the two of us."

He smiled. "Good. Just remember to be careful. And that I love you."

"I will. And I love you too!"

With that I walked him over to his truck and when he got in he rolled down the window to kiss me again.

"Bye beautiful."

"Bye."

I joined the Kane's and Casey on the front steps as my friends drove away and when they were gone, we followed the Kane's into the house.

I was heading to my temporary room and Casey was following me when Celeste got my attention. "Veronica, why don't we go do some shopping before your appointment. It's been too long since you've let us spoil you."

I smiled. "Sure. When do you want to leave?"

She smiled. "30 minutes? How does that sound?'

"Great."

With that Casey and I retreated to my room and I plopped down on the bed as he took a seat on the chair by the window.

He smiled over at me. We hadn't been alone together since the night the PCHers took us hostage, it was nice to be with him again. "So what's this appointment that kept you from sunny Mexico?"

I cringed a little. "Um, just a doctors appointment." When I didn't elaborate I think he got the message and he didn't pry. And I took the opportunity to change the subject. "So have you heard anymore about what's going on with your case?"

He shook his head. "No, I've been looking into Dr. Griffith but just like you I haven't gotten anywhere. My only lead is the cigar shop."

"Well, I did some digging and didn't find much more out about him except for…."

Casey's eyes narrowed immediately and he stopped me. "I thought Logan expressly asked you not to get involved?"

"Um, yeah, that's true. But I can't not help Case. It's been months since there was a break, someone needs to do something soon or we will only get to see you on a monthly visit to the penn."

"I don't know V. I agree with Logan. I think it's a bad idea. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to do anything to get hurt Case, I promise." I gave him a smile and a head tilt to try and seal the deal.

He sighed. "I'll consider it. But I'm not promising anything. I happen to like my skin and would prefer it if it wasn't removed while I was still breathing."

I laughed and sat up. "Oh don't worry Case. I'm sure he'd kill you before he skinned you."

"Yeah I'm not so sure. But regardless of whether I let you help or not, how about lunch tomorrow and maybe a movie?'

"Yeah sounds good."

* * *

I had been sitting alone in the exam room for 30 minutes. The nurse had taken blood, asked me a lot of questions, took my vitals and then left me sitting there on that uncomfortable bed, or table whatever they call it, in a tiny gown and freezing my freaking ass off.

I was starting to get bored and I seriously wished someone would at least come in and tell me they hadn't forgotten about me.

I'd finally given up and decided to lay back on the bed thingy and close my eyes in an effort to not get frustrated. It was about 5 minutes later that my doctor came in. I sat up and was confused to see Celeste behind her. She knew why I had come in so I wasn't uncomfortable with her being there. But I was getting a little scared. They had only taken blood so far. Was there something wrong with my blood?

Celeste sat down on the chair next to me and smiled as she grabbed my hand. I smiled back hesitantly before looking to my doctor who had just taken a seat on the stool in front of me.

"Is there something wrong?' I asked trying to hide my unease.

My doctor smiled and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong Veronica, but I asked Celeste to come in here because we found something in your blood."

"Um ok. What?"

She smiled and spoke. "Your main reason for coming in here was to get on birth control correct?"

"Yeah." I was really starting to freak out. "What's going on? Can't you just tell me what is going on? You guys are making this way harder than it needs to be. If it isn't bad what could be so hard to say?"

Celeste squeezed my hand harder and my doctor smiled. "Veronica we can't put you on birth control."

Um ok….. "Why not?"

"Because you are already pregnant."

I think that was the moment I stopped breathing. And then 2 seconds later my vision turned black. And I guess I must have blacked out or something because the next thing I knew I was lying back again and Celeste and my doctor were standing over me looking worried.

I blinked a few times before trying to sit up and then Celeste started rubbing my back. "Veronica, honey are you ok?"

I thought for a second or two about her question, and it occurred to me that I was. I don't really know why I acted the way I had, because honestly I think I knew, I think I'd known for awhile actually. I looked over at her and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Just so you know…what you think is going to happen and what IS going to happen….most likely two different things. But id love to hear your predictions. **

**A/N: ok so I didn't want her pregnancy to be obvious to the outsider but possibly something she might have wondered about. Not all women have morning sickness in the beginning, some not at all. And a lot of younger women experience breakthrough bleeding so she might have thought she was still having her period. But in my mind. She still knew, she just didn't want to admit it to herself, it was kind of a subconscious thing which is partly why she was so adamant about the doctors appointment. Also as far as timing and the birth control issue with Meg obviously having her appointment only a few days before the trip and veronica eluding to her having sex while she is there doesn't necessarily mesh with her wanting to wait for the birth control before having sex. I know that most birth control pills take a month to kick in, or at least that used to be the case. but the Depo-Provera shot is immediate. So for story purposes, meg chose to get the shot and so did mac. **

**But also remember that this is fiction please.**

**Coming attractions: veronica and celeste have a conversation. Celeste and jake have a conversation. Some LuMe and MaDi. A little bit of drunk pinning logan. And some casey/ veronica friendship. And then something happens……**


	57. Separation Anxiety Part II: One Way Trip

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!!!**

**A/N this is the 2nd chapter of a 12 chapter story arc. **

**In this chapter: we have a drunk and sappy logan (I've never written a drunk conversation before so I'm not so sure if it really worked, so just keep the intoxication level in mind while reading it. some of the words are misspelled to account for some slurring and they are all in italics) There is also some veronica/celeste, celeste/jake, veronica/casey (friends), LuMe, MaDi……….and I've been warning you all of the drama to come and it starts now. Just please don't kill me.**

**And as always please remember that this is fiction.**

**I don't own veronica mars….but you already knew that.**

* * *

Separation Anxiety Part II

One way trip down the River Stix.

* * *

Luke

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I couldn't believe I was asking…again. I felt like it was the 450th time in just the last 10 minutes.

There I was lying in bed with Meg at the hotel in Mexico, both of us unclothed and me hovering over her, ready to finally consummate our relationship.

I'd wanted this for so long and I was thrilled it had reached that point, but I still couldn't help but be leery. For her that is. I wanted this to be her choice with no pressure from me.

She pulled her hand up placing it on my cheek and smiled. "If I wasn't ready I would tell you."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you Meg."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. "I know. Now how about you show me."

* * *

Logan

This was a terrible idea.

I never should have left her there.

I've been in Mexico for all of 6 hours and I'm already regretting it. I should just go back now.

I'm being no fun at all anyways.

When we got here Meg and Luke retreated to their room immediately. And I'm pretty sure we won't be hearing from them for awhile.

Lizzie and Wallace went to have a romantic dinner and I'm sitting here by the pool watching Dick and Mac fondle each other in the water while Beaver sits next to me with a look of abject longing on his face. Apparently the shiner isn't a big enough reminder for him to keep his eyes, ears and hands to himself.

Is this what I've been reduced to? A pining, lifeless blob, with a great tan.

Apparently.

And the really sad part is that I've already called her 4 times today. And I can't call her again because she has her appointment and she is supposed to call me.

God, I hate this. If I didn't believe it before, I definitely believe now that I can't live without her.

Its only been like 8 hours and I'm already a mess.

There is only one foreseeable way to get through this weekend that doesn't involve me running home with my tail between my legs.

And I think its time I get a jump start.

"Hey Beav, pass me the tequila."

* * *

Veronica

"You're handling this way better than I thought you would."

I set my fork down and looked across the table at Celeste.

She was smiling but only slightly. She still had the concerned look on her face that had been there since the doctors office. The one that looked like she was just waiting for me to break down any minute and have a massive panic attack.

I hated to disappoint her but that wasn't going to happen.

And believe me I'm just as shocked by that as you are.

I never thought I'd be happy to find out I was 18 and pregnant. But then I'm not so sure its really happiness I'm feeling right now. It could be shock, at least at first it was. But now it just doesn't really make sense, because if I'm being honest….I kind of already knew, or at least suspected. As much as I kept trying to convince myself that it wasn't possible, that little voice in my brain just kept nagging me. I've been slowly getting used to the possibility for awhile now. And now that I know for sure, I can't stop smiling and I kind of feel like I'm in a daze. Which is a good thing…I think.

I mean I could just as easily be curled up in a ball on the floor of my room at the Kane's waiting and wishing for a miracle.

But for some reason I'm feeling like I already got my miracle.

After a few moments silence I finally replied to her comment.

"Um yeah. I guess this probably isn't what you expected to happen when I asked you to go with me, huh?"

She smiled and nodded. "You could definitely say that. Have you given any more thought to what you want to do?"

After the big reveal and my emergence from my shock induced blackout, there wasn't a lot of discussion about options. Instead the next two hours were focused on making sure that I was ok and the baby was ok. They even did an ultrasound as a precaution and gave me a picture. In the end we both received an A+, I'm nothing if not an over achiever after all.

But it was time that I thought logically.

"Well, before I decide on anything I have to talk to Logan. This is as much to do with him as it is to do with me."

"What do you think he will say?" She seemed nervous almost like she was afraid of what this would do to me and Logan.

I was grateful for that, but she had nothing to worry about. "Well, I think I already know…we did talk about this and I'm pretty sure he is going to be thrilled."

She smiled a little and then chuckled. "Knowing how that boy feels about you, I think** thrilled** might be an understatement."

I laughed a little. "Um yeah, you're probably right."

"Well, I guess that means that you've already chosen your option."

"I guess it does."

Celeste leaned across the table and placed her hand on mine. "I just want you to know that you are not in this alone. Anything you need, anything at all. Whether it be a place to live, child care, education expenses, medical costs, money in general. Jake and I are going to help you. You will never have to worry about anything." She smiled and then continued. "Although I'm sure Logan is more than capable of supporting you, I just want you to know that should something unforeseen happen, you and the baby will be taken care of."

"Thanks Celeste, you have no idea how much I appreciate that." And then I stopped smiling, because it was that moment that I realized I was going to have to tell Jake Kane that I was pregnant and my heart stopped. It would basically be the equivalent of telling my dad and I started to fear for Logan's life, or at least his reproductive organs. And then I thought about Don, oh my god, Don will probably kill him. And Lynn….and my friends….and I think that's the point I almost started to hyperventilate.

Celeste must have figured it out because she slid my glass of water over to me and smiled lovingly. "We can tell Jake together and then when Logan gets back we can all sit down and talk. I'll even have Clarence there to make sure Jake doesn't commit a murder. We will just take it all one thing at a time."

"One thing at a time sounds good." I breathed as my heart rate steadied.

And then Celeste stood up, grabbed my arm and we headed for the door.

"But right now…we need to go shopping."

I laughed and pulled back. "We went shopping earlier. You already bought me so much, I can't possibly accept anything more."

She laughed and put her arm around my shoulder. "Oh no, this isn't for you…this is for the mini Echolls, we only have about 6 and a half months to get ready for their arrival, we really should start now.

"Well I guess I can agree to that."

* * *

Later that night at the Kane's

Jake and Celeste

"I think we need to come clean with her Jake."

Jake shakes his head and gets up from his position on the couch next to his wife.

"No. It's just not the right time. There is so much going on and it wouldn't be good to upset her. When Logan gets back we will sit down with him, tell him the truth and go from there. If he thinks it's best we tell her than we will, otherwise. we continue to keep it to ourselves. It's worked till now."

Celeste then stood and followed her husband. "It's worked because it's only been **her** we've had to worry about. This is a whole other person. She has a right to know, she has a right to have full disclosure. How can she be expected to care for her child if she doesn't have all the facts?"

At her words Jake turned to her, his face wrought with emotion. "I agree, but I still think we need to wait for Logan."

Celeste knew he wouldn't give in so she finally conceded. "Ok, I'll go with your decision. But we will have to tell her eventually, we can't keep this from her forever. You won't be able to buy off every hospital and doctor she goes to for the rest of her life. And the longer we wait, the more of a risk we take in her hating us for not telling her sooner."

Jake nodded solemnly. "I know. But I can't help but worry that it might already be too late for that. I don't want to lose her Celeste. She is all we have left of them."

Celeste pulled her husband to her and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know, neither do I."

* * *

Veronica

Well, Jake handled it better than I expected. He didn't even seem disappointed. He said the same thing that Celeste had said about being there for me and gave me a hug.

And then he told me that my father would have been proud of me and that even though I was only 18, that he would have been impressed with my choices in the matter.

But the best thing he said was his comment about Logan. He told me that I couldn't have chosen a better father for my unborn child. It actually made me cry.

When I got to my room I spent a little time trying to calm down. I needed to call Logan, but I didn't want him to know I'd been crying.

If he knew I'd have to tell him why and I really wanted to wait and tell him to his face when he got home. This wasn't a conversation appropriate for the phone.

After I had successfully gotten a hold of my emotions I grabbed my phone and called Logan.

He answered on the second ring. _"Vronka. Hey, baby_."

It took me a second to figure out what was going on and then I started to laugh.

"Logan, are you drunk?"

"_Nooooo. Juss, well, yeah."_

"Oh hun. How much have you had?"

"…_Lot….howr u?.... miss you....can I come home now?"_

His voice almost sent me into another crying fit. I missed him too, but I really wanted him to have some fun, especially now that everything was going to change.

"Ohh baby, I miss you too. But I really think you should stay. Its only a couple more days."

"_Fiiine_." God he's cute when he is drunk. _"How was it?"_

Ugh, just the conversation I was trying to avoid. "The usual, cold, uncomfortable and exposing. But everything was fine."

"_You get it?"_

How do I answer that? No, because I'm already carrying your illegitimate son or daughter and that's all the birth control we will need for the next, oh, 6-7 months. No, that wouldn't work. But technically it still counts as birth control. "Yep, sure did. So we are good too go."

"_K, wish you wrrrre hrrre."_

"Me too baby. Please tell me they are taking care of you."

He didn't answer and I heard some shuffling which began to worry me and then someone else spoke into the phone. "Hey V."

"Hey Mac attack. Is my boy ok?"

She laughed a little and then responded. "Yes, but we are officially cutting him off for the night. How did it go?"

"It was fine."

"Is that it?" She was suspicious, I could tell, which surprised me, she had no reason to be, at least I didn't think she did. I mean sure, she knew about some of my symptoms…but I didn't even completely put two and two together, well I kind of did, but I didn't tell her that, and there was no way she had figured it out….right?

"Um yeah, what else would there be to report?"

"Ohhhh, I don't know, something……unexpected." She giggled a little as she spoke.

I couldn't tell her, I knew **she** wouldn't tell Logan, but she **would** tell Dick and **Dick** definitely wouldn't be able to keep that secret. "Nope, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, sure V." She definitely didn't believe me, but I guess she decided not to push the subject. "Well I'm gonna hand you back to Sir Drinks-A-Lot before he murders me for the phone, bye!"

"Bye Mac."

I heard Logan's voice almost immediately again. _"I love you Vrnka. Do you still love me?"_

"More than ever. Get some sleep ok and call me when you wake up."

"_K, love you, bye."_

"Love you too. bye."

When I got off the phone I couldn't help but laugh. I was glad he was having some fun, he deserved it.

I spent the rest of the night trying to decide how I was going to break the news to him.

* * *

Dick

"I think she is pregnant."

Well at least she waited till we got Logan into bed and had left the room.

"Um, huh?"

"Really, I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know, its just a feeling."

"That still doesn't explain why you think she is suffering from an STD."

At my comment Mac's mouth dropped open and she gave me the most disbelieving look I'd ever seen. "I'm sorry, but did you just refer to pregnancy as an STD? And if so, please explain."

"Uh, **yeah**. Its totally an STD. You get it from having unprotected sex and it totally doesn't go away, you're stuck with it for like at least 18 years and that's only if you are lucky. So see its sexually transmitted and it's a life sucking organism, kinda like my brother, so yeah, disease."

"I'm not even dignifying that with a response."

I plopped back on the bed placing my hands behind my head and smiled. "You still haven't told me what made you come up with this theory of yours you know."

Mac huffed a little and then gave in. "Well her back has been hurting and she told me the other day that her boobs were sore, plus she is tired all the time."

Great now my girlfriend is psychic too. "Ok Mac, whatever you say. Just don't spring that on Logan. You might kill him. And then V would kill you for killing him and I'd end up having to date her because both of our sigs* were dead. And dude, she is hot and all, but way to family-ish for me, so just don't put me in that position."

Mac looked at me and shook her head. "Dick, you know sometimes your logic just doesn't add up."

"Sure it does. Who else would I date if you died?"

She looked a little shocked as she realized I was probably right. "I see your point."

"I knew you would. Now how about you tell me a little more about this conversation you had with Ronnie about her tits. Did she ask you to touch them?"

She laid back on the bed and gave me a dirty look before she pulled me on top of her. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would and that's why I asked."

* * *

Casey

There is something up with Veronica.

From the minute I picked her up this morning she has been unbelievably perky and happy.

I mean its not that she's not a happy person, but we are talking Meg-esque perkiness here. And that's just unsettling.

And then she turned down coffee and got Chai instead. Its officially invasion of the body snatchers. Veronica Mars, does not drink tea. She is a coffee girl. I'm pretty sure she is 80% caffeine.

So yeah, there is definitely something up with Veronica Mars.

I just haven't figured out yet if I should be excited or worried.

Of course the fact that I was worried regardless didn't help. This morning Veronica did what she did best and convinced me to let her help me.

* * *

Earlier that day

"You know V, sometimes a cigar shop, is just a cigar shop."

"Yeah and sometimes it isn't, and in case you've forgotten, **you** were the one that brought up their less that honorable business procedures. Plus, I found something remember?"

"What is it?"

She pulled out her laptop and showed me a website, I read over it quickly. Ethical MEDICAL .net, I'd heard of it before. "Its described as a free resource for holding physicians accountable. And it lists any disciplinary actions taken against its members."She moved to the page for Dr. Griffith and I read over her shoulder. He is listed as 'Griffith, MD, FACS, Thomas L.' It states that he is the proprietor of Neptune Cosmetic Enhancement of 6783 Highland Drive, Neptune, CA 90909, phone (619) 555-0196. Along with a list of his educational achievements, from his obtaining his Bachelor of Sciences in 1989 at State University of California blah blah blah.

I was about to say that I didn't know how this was going to help me, it looked more like it would hurt me and then she spoke again.

"Apparently, Dr Griffith was reprimanded."

She pulled up the final entry and read it aloud. "'Disciplinary Action.' 2003 'Danny Boyd V Thomas L Griffith, MD, FACS. Charge: Inappropriate off-site practice" MDM article...Sentence: Probation, $5,000 fine.' its something about an inappropriate off-site practice. Patient's name is...Danny Boyd."

"Yeah, but what does that mean?"

She turned to me and smiled. "I don't know. But I'm gonna check it out today."

And with that I kind of lost it. "The fuck you are! I promised Logan I'd leave you out of this and you promised him too! Or have you forgotten the fight you too had over this stuff?"

She rolled her eyes and sat back against the seat of the truck. "**No**, I haven't forgotten, but obviously no one is making any head way. If we can just find out something, anything to link him to unsavory practices, his good name will be ruined and he might recant."

"I don't like it V. Not at all. I think you should just stay out of it."

And then she gave me the fucking head tilt. "Nope sorry. Either you help or I go it alone and then Logan really will kill you."

I knew when I was beat, and I was definitely beat. There was no way I could let her go alone and she wasn't bluffing. "Fuck! Fine. But we keep this between us, ok? I like my appendages where they are."

"Deal. So I need you to take me somewhere then."

----------

So now here I am, sitting in the truck out side of Danny Boyd's house watching V go for the door handle.

"No, wait, we can't do this."

She stopped and looked over at me. "We're doing it Casey. Well, I'm doing it. You just stay here ok."

"Fuck no! I'm going with you. Are you crazy? You don't know who this guy is."

She grabbed my hand and held it in both of hers. "Casey, I will be fine. I'm just going to go, knock on the door and ask him a few questions. If I need you, I will call, I promise."

"10 minutes Veronica and then I'm coming in after you."

She smiled and let go of my hand. "Fine, ten minutes."

The minute she left the car my heart dropped. This was a bad idea, terrible idea. I am a dead man I just know it.

* * *

Veronica

Oh my god, why hadn't I listened to Casey? Or Logan? Or fuck, even my god damn subconscious?

I'd walked right into the River Stix, home base for the Fighting Fitzpatricks, Neptune's first family of crime.

Danny had motioned for me to follow and I did so, slowly. "Come here." I'd watched cautiously as he walked further into the bar and shoved aside a man standing by one of two pool tables. "Come here. Check it out. Take a look."He then tapped on a stain on the base of the pool table. "That's my blood." And then he giggled. This guy takes creepy to a whole new level. "Can you dig that?" I looked up warily from the stain to Danny. "What happened?"

He smiled as he responded. "It was a little bar fight. Man, you should see the other guy. I got forty-five stitches." And then he pulled up the wife-beater to show off his stomach, and in particular, the deep scar of a knife slash across it. "Good as new."

"A plastic surgeon did that?"

"Yeah, well, I mean, he wasn't tryin' to make it look pretty, he was tryin' to stop the bleeding. Doctor Griffith's, uh…" I cringed as he shouted across the bar then "Hey, Liam! Liam!" A man sitting at the bar leaned back to look at him. "What do you call the good doctor, what do you say, he's kinda like a friend of the family, type thing?"

Bingo, that's all I needed. The good doctor complete with mob ties. Casey was as good as a free man. Now I just needed to get the fuck out of there. But Liam still hadn't answered Danny. He just narrowed his eyes at me as Danny carried on regardless and pointed back at a girl playing at the other pool table. "My niece Molly, she saw the blood, she got freaked out and she called an ambulance, I got three months in County." I glanced nervously as Liam got up from the bar and walked towards us. "I guess the doctor got in trouble too, huh? Oh well, all's well that ends well, right? I mean, it's a conversation piece, that's for sure."

I watched him thump the stain as Liam approached the other side of the pool table from us. "Who are you?"

Danny looked a little confused and answered before I could. "Uh, Laurie. Her name's…"Liam just ignored Danny and looked straight at me again. "Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Laurie."

Danny stepped in again. "She's gettin', uh, some plastic surgery done…" And that was right about when everything went to hell. Because Molly went and opened her fucking mouth. "Uh, her name's not Laurie. It's Veronica Mars, she goes to my school." I twisted around to look at her, shock and anger evident on my face, what the fuck, was she trying to get me killed? "She's, well, **was** Keith Mars' daughter."

I turned back to face Liam, playing unabashed but I was clearly scared and I knew he could see it. I tried to play it off so I laughed a little. "Go Pirates."

But he wasn't buying it. "Veronica hmmmm. Well, you're about to tell me the real reason you're askin' about Doctor Griffith." He leaned forward on the pool table, threateningly. Danny, who seemed to finally realize things were not as they seemed, backed away slightly and moved behind me.

It would be safe to say that I was officially scared shitless, but not just for me, but for my unborn child, all I could think about was Logan, what he would do if I didn't come out of this and I started chastising myself for not letting Casey come with me.

Liam kept advancing and I just stood there, I had no place to go. "You lie to me again and you really will need a good plastic surgeon. Tell me why you're here, Veronica. What? Someone send you?"

"No, it's...it really is plastic surgery. I just didn't want to use my own name because it was too embarrassing."

He didn't believe me and I started to pray silently. "You're a good liar. That's gonna make things so much tougher." I tried to back away from the edge of the pool table, but Danny grabbed a hold of me. I twisted and ducked, planting my tazer in his stomach and as he went down, I tried to run.

But Liam pushed a stack of beers on a trolley at me, hitting me in the side and I went down almost as fast as Danny had.

I turned myself over as he approached me and waved the tazer at him but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it causing me to drop it as I cried out in pain.

And then with one hand still on my wrist, he used the other to grab me by my belt at the front of my jeans and lifted me off the floor, swinging me in an arc and landing on the pool table.

Instantly one hand of his hands was on my neck and the other was dangerously close to the hem of my jeans. I desperately tried to push his arms away, to no avail. I had no idea what he was going to do to me and I began to have flashbacks of the E-string killer and Aaron. I started to tear up as he began to tighten the hand around my neck. Was this it, had I run out of chances, would I be raped and murdered after having escaped it twice? Would Logan have to mourn the loss of me and our baby? I was just a little farther into my pregnancy than Lilly had been when she died, and none of us even knew she had been pregnant. Would he even know that we were going to be parents? I couldn't leave him, not now, not when there was so much to live for.

"Oh, all right then. That was fun! But let's not stop there. Mark, Mark." I could barely see the tattooist over in the corner look up from his work. "Bring it here."I watched with pure dread coursing through my veins as Mark put the tattoo machine on a small trolley and wheeled it to the pool table. I was still struggling ineffectually under Liam's hold, just trying to get away, hoping to god that somehow I could get out of this. When Mark handed Liam the tool I swear my heart stopped.

"So what's it gonna be, Veronica? Hmm?" He held it up so I could see it and hear its buzzing. "Pink moon? Yellow stars? No? A green clover it is, then." He brought it closer to my cheek. "So, I'm just gonna start in over here, and as soon as I hear something resembling the truth, I'll stop."

But I wasn't paying attention anymore. The only thing on my mind was Logan and our child. I was going to survive this, I had to survive this. And then the words just slipped out. "Please, I'm pregnant."

It was more a whisper than anything and at first I thought he didn't hear me and then for a second I thought he was going to stop, but then he smirked and leaned closer. "Well then I guess you should've thought of that before you started sneaking around huh?"

What have I done?

* * *

Casey

It had been too long, I'd been worried enough when I saw her follow Danny Boyd behind the house. I had gotten out of my truck and followed them, staying outside and hoping to not get caught, I just couldn't leave her alone with him like that.

When she didn't come back and more time passed I couldn't wait anymore, I had to make sure she was ok. So I walked through the door and entered the building.

My heart stopped at the sight in front of me. Some neanderthal had her on top of a pool table, one hand to her throat, the other holding a tattoo needle inches from her beautiful face. No one noticed me at first, they were too busy enjoying the scene. And that's when I realized where we were. The River Stix and I knew exactly who this guy was, Liam Fitzpatrick, his reputation had preceded him.

I pulled out my phone and spoke before thinking. "Hey!" Veronica stiffened at the sound of my voice and Liam looked behind him to see me standing just inside the back of the bar holding out my cell phone. "I've got 9-1-1 on the line, who can give me the address here?" There was laughter in regards to my question but I ignored it. "No one?" I brought the phone to my ear and spoke into it. "Yeah, I've got one of those ankle monitors on, does that help? Yeah. The River Stix. There's blood everywhere."

The laughter stopped and I closed the phone. "Hey Veronica, let's go."

He didn't let her go and I started freaking out inside, she looked so scared.

Liam just looked up at the occupants of the bar. "Well, lads, let's see how much damage we can do in the next two minutes."

That was it, this needed to be over now, so I pulled out the gun that I had tucked into the waist of my jeans and aimed it at him. "Stop!" He jerked his head around and saw the gun, as did the others in the bar. I just kept the gun leveled at him. "I've had a very bad year." And there is no fucking way you are taking her from us I thought.

Some guy in the corner of the bar tried to appeal to me. "Easy, boy."Liam seemed to take a few seconds to weigh me up before he finally released Veronica.

She sat up and gasped for breath and then just as we both thought he was going to let her go, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her against the pool table opposite them. The corner of the table impacting with her stomach.

She let out a pained gasp and fell to the floor as the patrons just laughed.

I ran over to her, pulled her into my arms, grabbed her bag from the floor and quickly backed up to the exit, gun still aimed.

Liam continued to stare me down, giving me a look that meant that this wasn't over. I ignored it and left the building, Veronica still in my arms.

When I got outside I ran to the truck, I didn't even take the time to put her in the passenger seat, I just got into my side with her on my lap and started the engine.

I drove as fast as I could and when I felt that there was enough distance between us and them I pulled over.

I slid the seat back so I could prop her up better and cupped her face with my hands.

"Veronica, are you ok?" I looked down, her shirt had ridden up and I could see a large ugly bruise forming just over the waist of her jeans reaching up to her naval.

She was breathing heavy, but she finally answered. "Yeah, I think so. It just…hurts, fuck…I was so scared...I thought….." And then she doubled over in my lap clutching her midsection. She was almost screaming and tears started running down her face.

I started freaking out even more. I didn't know what was wrong.

I knew it had to hurt but I didn't think she should be in so much pain. She still hadn't answered me so I tried again.

I pulled her against me and stroked her hair trying to calm her.

"I don't know what to do V. Tell me what to do. Tell me how to help you." I was on the verge of tears myself. She had been trying to help me and she had been hurt. I hated myself.

When she finally spoke the tone of her voice caused the tears to finally appear. It was hoarse and full of pain.

"Take me to the Kane's Casey. Call Dr. Gates."

* * *

Veronica

Pain.

That was all I felt.

I didn't even care about the gun or Casey's reckless rescue.

The only thing I was experiencing was the pain.

I knew I was safe, I knew I was in Casey's arms and I knew he was taking me to the Kane's and Dr. Gates.

But none of that mattered.

Just the pain.

Both physical and emotional.

I never should have gone there, I should have left it alone, I should have listened to Logan.

But I didn't and now I was in pain.

Utter, agonizing and horrific pain.

And I knew what that meant and that made the pain worse.

What had I done?

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

*** when Dick says: "**I'd end up having to date her because both of our sigs* were dead." '**sigs' refers to significant others.**

**A/N: normally Stix is spelled Styx but in the script it was spelled with an "I" so I obviously went with the script spelling. **

**IMPORTANT JASON DOHRING NEWS! HE WILL BE ON CSI NEXT WEEK. HE WILL APPEAR IN THE EPISODE "LONG BALL" ON 1-21-10. I HOPE YOU ARE AS EXCITED ABOUT THAT AS I AM! I NEED SOME GOOD NEWS THIS WEEK AND THIS DEFINITELY COUNTS. YAY!! HOPEFULLY WE WILL START SEEING HIM IN MORE STUFF SOON!**


	58. Separation Anxiety Part III: Guilt

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited! i didn't get the chance to reply to all of the reviews for the last chapter, so anyone I didn't get to, thanks!!!**

**A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!! YOU MUST REMEMBER WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER THAT, VERONICA IS NOT THINKING CLEARLY. THE FIGHT THAT SHE HAD WITH LOGAN BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS PARTY WILL REALLY COME INTO PLAY HERE, PARTICULARLY ONE SPECIFIC THING HE SAID, WHICH IS MENTIONED A FEW TIMES IN THIS CHAPTER. AND OF COURSE, AS ALWAYS THIS IS FICTION, SO THERE ARE SOME EXAGGERATIONS AND LIBERTIES THAT HAVE BEEN TAKEN WITH THE EVENTS. THAT HAVING BEEN SAID, THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE AND IT MAY BE HARD FOR SOME OF YOU TO READ, SO PLEASE BW AWARE OF THAT FACT. THIS CHAPTER WAS IN NO WAY MEANT TO OFFEND OR UPSET ANYONE. THE RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER IS M FOR SUBJECT MATTER.**

**An example of some of the research I did for this chapter is located at the bottom.**

**In this chapter…..the drama continues, the fate of the baby is revealed and Veronica makes decision.**

**And don't forget to watch Jason on CSI tonight!!! And 'The Deep End' with Tina Majorino (Mac) starts tonight on ABC, critics haven't been kind to the show, but watch anyways to support one of our fav VMars alums!!!!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

**This is chapter 3 or part 3 of a 12 chapter story arc.**

* * *

**Separation Anxiety Part III**

**G**uilt

* * *

guilt [gilt]

n

1. awareness of wrongdoing: an awareness of having done wrong, accompanied by feelings of shame and regret

feelings of guilt.

**"Guilt is anger directed at ourselves." - Peter McWilliams**

* * *

Casey

I called the Kane's and told them what happened, they told me to come straight there and they would call Dr Gates.

I restarted the ignition and I'm pretty sure I broke every traffic law known to man on the way.

When I got there Jake Kane and Clarence Weidman were waiting outside and I could see Celeste standing in the doorway. All three of them with stricken expressions.

I got out of the truck, Veronica still in my arms and Jake pulled her from me.

He held her close to him and ran inside, I tried to follow but CW stopped me.

"Go home, Mr. Gant."

I opened my mouth to object but he silenced me.

"Go home, there is nothing more you can do for Miss Mars right now. You did the right thing by bringing her here, now leave and let us take care of her."

I knew better than to object, but my heart was filled with concern. She had gotten worse on the drive over. I didn't know what was wrong, I didn't understand.

CW put his hand on my shoulder and led me over to my truck. "Go home, I promise to notify you of her status."

There was no use fighting him so I got into my truck and left the estate.

I drove the entire way in a daze.

When I got to the Grand and let myself into my room I just dropped onto the couch.

This was all my fault. I never should have let her help. I should have put my foot down, told her no, something….anything.

But I didn't and now she was hurt, there was something wrong with her and I didn't know what it was.

She could be seriously injured and even more emotionally scarred than before and all because of me.

I dropped my head into my hands and let my emotions take over.

What had I done?

* * *

Veronica

I didn't remember much of the drive, just bits and pieces.

I remembered hearing Casey's voice. He was trying to calm me, he kept telling me that everything would be ok.

But it wouldn't, I knew it.

And even though the pain was terrible, it wasn't what hurt the most.

It was my betrayal. I hadn't listened to Logan, I'd gone against his wishes. I had broken my promise to him that I would be careful and stay away from this case.

I'd gotten myself hurt.

I knew what was happening, I knew what the blow to my abdomen could do and I knew what the pain meant.

I was losing our baby, the baby Logan didn't even know about.

The baby I would never be able to tell him about and watch his face light up. The baby that we would never be able to plan for now. The baby we'd never be able to think of names for. Or get excited to see on the ultrasounds.

I'd made the biggest mistake of my life and there was no coming back from it.

But the worst part of the ride to the Kane's, was the words that kept repeating in my head. "I would** never** be able to forgive you if you got yourself hurt."

* * *

Jake Kane

When I pulled her from Casey's arms I ran straight in the house.

I was clutching her so tightly I was almost afraid that I might hurt her even more than she already had been.

When Casey had called to tell us what happened my heart had nearly ripped in two.

The minute he explained the injury and her pain I knew what the problem was and Celeste could tell by the look on my face that something was wrong.

When I got off the phone with Casey I'd called Dr Gates immediately explaining the situation. When Celeste heard, she began to cry and picked up her phone to call Clarence.

She knew that we would need him there to distract Casey. We didn't know if she had told Casey about the baby, but doubted that she would tell him before she told Logan. We just couldn't let him find out this way.

I was at a loss once again, one of my girls had been hurt and I hadn't been able to stop it.

What good was I as a father and guardian if I couldn't keep the people I loved safe.

I met Clarence outside and Casey arrived only seconds later.

When I got Veronica into the house I took her to her room, Celeste following us and I laid her on the bed. I sat down next to her and pushed the hair back from her face. Celeste sat at the end of the bed and took her hand.

Veronica was in terrible shape.

She was pale and sweaty and she was whimpering. I placed my hand on her stomach, the area was already black and blue.

I prayed to god that Dr Gates would be there soon, that he could stop this from happening.

But a few moments later, I knew that there was nothing he would be able to do. Nothing could stop it.

When Celeste gasped and the words came out of her mouth my heart stopped beating. "Jake, she's bleeding."

* * *

Dr. Gates

I drove as fast as I could and I was greeted by Clarence Weidman when I arrived.

I'd known the Kane's for years, we had become close friends and confidants, I was one of the few people that knew why Jake Kane had special arrangements with the hospital when it came to Veronica Mars.

I'd known her father and mother a little as well, but I didn't think she was aware of that. Unfortunately, it seemed that there was a lot this young girl wasn't aware of.

Clarence escorted me inside and up to the room Veronica had been taken to.

When I entered the room and heard Celeste's words I knew it was too late.

Celeste was at the foot of the bed and Jake was sitting at Veronica's side.

I noticed the hemorrhaging immediately, blood was beginning to soak through her jeans and onto the bed underneath her.

When he saw me, Jake moved from his spot so I could take his place and he retreated to the other side of the bed standing behind his wife.

I felt Veronica's forehead, it was clammy and cool, she was sweating profusely and shaking.

I left my hand on her forehead and leaned closer. "Veronica?"

She was conscious but the pain was obviously making it hard for her to concentrate. "Veronica, can you sit up?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you feel weak? Do you feel like you might be sick?"

Her breathing had become shallow and rapid and she didn't respond.

We needed to move her. She was going into shock.

I turned to Jake. "We need to get her to the hospital now. I can't help her here."

Jake nodded and gestured to Clarence who exited the room.

I pulled a blanket from the end of the bed, wrapped her in it and Jake picked her up.

Celeste and I followed him as he rushed out the door and down the stairs to the front door. We helped him get in the back of Clarence's escalade and I got in the back with them. Celeste joined Clarence in the front and he peeled out of the driveway.

I called ahead to the hospital and warned them of the situation.

When we arrived at the rear entrance, used only for special circumstances, two nurses and a med student greeted us with a stretcher. I helped Jake lay her down and then followed my team inside.

I directed Jake and Celeste to my office and set to work trying to help Veronica.

* * *

Veronica

When I woke up I was warm and comfortable, but I felt numb.

There was something missing, something was wrong.

It only took a few minutes for it to come back to me.

I started to cry as I remembered the events that led me to where I was.

I looked around the room to see I wasn't at the Kane's, I was in a hospital room surrounded by machines. I tried to sit up but felt dizzy, I had a feeling it was the pain medication I was sure they had given me.

I turned my head to see Jake and Celeste sleeping on a couch under a window. It was dark outside. I wondered how long I had been there.

When my hand subconsciously went to my stomach I started to cry.

My sobs must have awoken them because the next thing I knew they were on either side of me just holding me.

I felt empty. It was a terrible feeling.

But the guilt was what hurt the most. It had been my fault. All my fault. I'd been reckless, as usual, and this time not only did it almost cost me my life, but it **did** cost me my child's life.

When my tears finally dried Celeste and Jake pulled back but were still clutching my hands.

Celeste spoke trying to sound strong, it was a nice effort but it wasn't working. "Veronica…"

I stopped her. "I know, please don't say it, I don't want to hear it, I can't hear it."

They didn't try to speak again, instead they just sat there with me as I stared up at the ceiling.

Devastated didn't even begin to cover how I felt.

After a painfully long amount of time the door to my room opened and I saw Dr Gates standing there.

He started talking to us, explaining things.

I was listening, but very little of what he was saying actually made it from his mouth to my ears. I mostly heard single words. Shock, anemic, antibiotics, rest, etc.

I didn't care, it didn't matter.

When he said I would be fine I almost laughed. Fine my ass.

I'm not fine, probably never will be again.

Before he left he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I tried to smile but it was forced.

When he was gone I looked back to the ceiling.

It was only then that the Kane's tried to talk to me again.

Celeste grabbed my hand again and smiled at me as I turned my head to look at her. "Do you want us to call Logan or did you want to do it?"

If I had thought the regret and guilt had been bad before, it was nothing compared to how I felt the minute the words left her mouth.

All of a sudden the only thing I could think of was the look he would have on his face when I told him, the disappointment that was sure to be there, the hurt, the betrayal for breaking a promise.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him. And the words came back. 'I would **never** be able to forgive you if you got yourself hurt.'

And I started to cry again.

He would hate me, never forgive me for what I had done, I'd ruined everything, it had only taken me 15 minutes to destroy my life as I knew it.

"No, don't call him."

She looked shocked, so did Jake. "Are you sure? We don't mind calling him. We can even fly him back if you want. We could send the helicopter for him."

They didn't get it. "No, thank you, but no."

Jake leaned forward with a concerned look. "Veronica, I know you probably think that it will be easier to wait and tell him, but I think that for your mind set, it would be best to tell him as soon as possible."

They still didn't get it. "No, you don't understand. I'm not going to wait to tell him, I'm not going to tell him at all."

Their eyebrows raised in shock at my response and Celeste opened her mouth and closed it quickly before opening it again and speaking. "Veronica, you **have **to tell him. When he comes home he will know something is wrong. You won't be able to hide it from him."

I closed my eyes picturing his face again. The man I loved more than anyone or anything on Earth. I just couldn't do it, I couldn't face him. I couldn't admit my wrongs to him.

"I won't be hiding it from him…because I won't be here when he comes back."

Jake spoke this time. "What do you mean you won't be here?"

"I want to leave, get away, figure things out, get over this, I can't be around him right now. He is going to hate me. I promised I wouldn't get involved in Casey's case, I promised I would be careful, he is going to hate me for what I have done. This is all my fault. He will never forgive me. I can't tell him, I can't ever tell him."

Celeste squeezed my hand. "Veronica, of course he will forgive you, it wasn't your fault, you didn't intend for this to happen. He could never hate you. He loves you and you love him. That love counts for something."

"I'm not fucking stupid, I know that our love is strong. I know that, but I just can't do it, maybe someday, but right now I just can't break his heart like that. He told me once that he would never be able to forgive me if I got myself hurt. I didn't listen to him. And this is my fault. If I had listened, if I had been cautious, if I had stayed the fuck out of it……." They were just sitting there staring at me not knowing what to say. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Jake nodded his head. "We love you Veronica, of course we are going to help you. But we think you are making a mistake."

I shook my head and sighed. "Well its my mistake to make."

* * *

Jake

When we left her room 45 minutes later after making decisions and plans I still didn't feel any better about her decision and Celeste agreed with me.

"Should one of us go with her?"

She shook her head. "As much as I want to say yes…she will refuse, she wants to be alone, she wants to heal, and if this is how she wants to do it then we need to respect that. Regardless of how much we disagree with her choice. She is 18 after all. And if we don't help her she will take off on her own and we may never see her again."

She was right but I hated it. "She is really hurting isn't she."

Celeste smiled sadly. "You have no idea." She paused briefly before continuing. "I think she is wrong about Logan, he loves her, he would never hate her."

"I know, but I don't think she will listen to reason. I just hate the fact that we will have to lie to him."

"I know, me too. I think that maybe we should leave town for awhile, leave when she does. Maybe if he thinks she is with us he won't be so worried, or maybe he won't try to look for her."

It wasn't the best idea, but it was probably the easiest way to get out of lying to the poor boy.

"Ok, when Clarence leaves to take her to Napa we will follow him in our car, we can leave it there for her and then he can give us a ride to the airport. We will give her a month, if she hasn't changed her mind or made any progress we will force her to come home."

She nodded in agreement. "Ok."

When we reached the car Clarence was waiting for us and he headed upstairs to get Veronica.

As we took our seats in the vehicle I looked over to see tears in Celeste's eyes. I felt like a jackass when the first thing out of my mouth was. "What's wrong?"

For a smart man like myself, that was a really stupid question.

She smiled a little and shook her head at the ludicrous question. "I was just thinking……" It took her a second to finish. "He is going to be devastated."

"I know."

* * *

Casey

I didn't get much sleep. My mind just kept replaying the images of the day before in my head.

Veronica on the pool table. Veronica being thrown. Veronica in pain, crying.

I couldn't get them to stop.

I still hadn't heard from them and I was beyond worried.

I called her and she didn't answer. I called Jake and Celeste, I even called CW. No body picked up.

I began to fear the worst.

I didn't understand what had happened. How she had been so damaged.

When I still hadn't heard anything by 6AM I was ready to drive over to the Kane's estate and force my way onto the property if need be. But as I was leaving the hotel, CW pulled up next to my truck.

I watched as he got out of the vehicle and walked over to me.

I didn't even give him chance to speak. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Miss Mars is in my vehicle, she would like to speak with…."

I don't think I've ever moved so fast. Before he could even finish I was in the back seat of his truck pulling her into my arms.

I pulled back and cupped her face in my hands, just as I had the day before. I could tell she was still in pain, her eyes showed it.

"Are you ok? I was so worried. What happened?"

She smiled slightly and took a deep breath. "I can't tell you what happened Casey. All I can tell you is that I'm ok, or at least I will be. But I need you to do a favor for me."

"Why can't you tell me? I don't understand. What is going on V?"

She sighed and leaned back against the seat and I grabbed her hand. "I've done something unforgivable Casey. I made a promise and I broke it."

"I still don't understand. And what is this favor you need me to do for you?"

"I'm leaving Casey."

"What?" I knew I had to have heard that wrong.

"I'm going to go away for awhile. I need to sort some things out. I need to deal with the repercussions of my mistake before I face Logan."

"V, Logan loves you, why would you think you need to leave?"

"I promised I wouldn't help you, I promised I wouldn't get hurt, but I helped you anyways and I **did** get hurt, and in the process, I did a lot of damage."

"I don't understand what you are saying V. How are you hurt? What happened yesterday? Why were you in so much pain?"

"Casey, I can't tell you. I won't tell you, it wouldn't be fair. I just need you to keep what happened yesterday a secret. Tell them that you dropped me off and I was fine and when you came back today, I was gone."

I couldn't believe what she was asking me to do. Lie to our friends, to Logan. What could possibly be so terrible? "No, I can't do that. I won't lie, I can't, its not right. Is this about Logan? Are you not happy with him? If you want to leave him, just leave him. Be with me. Be with someone else. You can't just leave us Veronica."

She shook her head and responded quietly. "I have to."

"No, you don't **have** to. You don't **have** to do anything."

"Please, just do this for me."

"No and I can't believe you would do this to us, to Logan. It's not right V."

She started crying and I felt terrible, but she was being unreasonable. This was ridicules. "Please Casey."

"No, tell me what is so horrible, tell me what could be so bad, so unredeemable that would make you think you need to leave."

"I don't think I need to leave Casey, I am leaving. You can't change my mind, I need to do this."

"Tell me why, I won't keep your secret otherwise. I will help them find you. I will help Logan look for you. I won't rest until you are back in Neptune with your family."

I was practically yelling now and her tears were falling like a waterfall.

When she finally answered me she spoke so softly I almost didn't hear her and when I put the words together, I was sure I had heard her wrong. And when I tried to repeat them, I couldn't. "You were…." My breath caught and my head began to spin.

It all made sense. The pain, the injury, her reaction.

I tried again. "You were… pregnant?"

She just nodded.

"Why do you think you need to leave?"

"Because he will never forgive me for getting hurt because I didn't listen. I promised him Casey, and I went back on that promise and I lost his baby because of it. Our baby."

"So don't tell him! Keep a secret from him for once in your goddamn life! Just don't leave us!" My anger had returned in full force.

"My mind is made up Casey I'm going. Will you help me or not?"

I wanted to say no, I **should** have said no, but I couldn't, she needed my help.

"Yes, I will help you. But I think you are making a mistake. And I think you will regret it. No, I **know** you will regret it. I learned the hard way that you can't run from your problems Veronica."

She turned her head and looked at me through tears. "I need to do this Casey, for me, for him. I can't lose him yet, I need to accept what I've done before I can be honest with him."

I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry V. I'm sorry for what you lost, I really am. But I'm even more sorry for what you are probably going to lose by doing this. You're making the wrong choice. You are, I know it. Its not fair to Logan and its not fair to you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Casey. And I'm sorry I have to ask this of you. But I just don't see any other way. I'm not emotionally ready to face him and until I am, I need to be on my own."

I sighed this was like a bad nightmare. "I can't tell them anything?"

"No nothing. You don't know where I went or why."

"You do realize that Logan will blame me, he will think I did something."

She looked away from me before responding. "At first yes. And I'm sorry to put you in this position. But I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"I'll do it V, but I don't like it. And like I said, I think you might live to regret this choice."

She started to cry again. "I've already made a choice that I regret. One that I can't take back or fix."

I couldn't even look at her anymore I was so angry with her. "Like I said, I'm gonna help you. But I don't approve and if you really loved him as much as you say you do, you wouldn't be doing this. He loves you Veronica, he would forgive you, I have no doubt that he would if you just told him the truth."

"I'm doing this **because** I love him Casey."

"I find that hard to believe. He's going to think this was his fault."

"No I left him a letter. He won't."

"He will. You are going to hurt him beyond repair."

She didn't answer and I realized how my words must have hurt. I couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have something growing inside of you. She must have loved it already. Had to have or she wouldn't be doing this. And she must really believe that he would never forgive her. And nothing I could think to say was going to get through to her so I relented.

"I guess you better go."

"I hope you are right Casey, I hope he will forgive me. But I know how he feels and I don't think he will. I love him, I always will, I just can't lose him and our baby in such close succession."

I didn't respond, I just hugged her again and then grabbed the door handle.

"Thank you Casey."

I turned to her, I could still see the pain and the hurt and I felt for her. I still loved her, so it killed me to see her like that. But I couldn't help being angry with her. "I love you V, I always will, as a friend and probably always more. But I'm so disappointed in you right now that I'm not sure I will ever be able to look at you the same way again." She went to speak but I stopped her. "I can't pretend to know what you are going through. I know you are hurting right now both physically and emotionally. But I don't think you are thinking straight. You shouldn't be on your own, you should be with the people who care about you, who love you. You should have faith in them like they have **always** had faith in you. I just hope you see that before its too late and you can't mend what you are threatening to break. But most of all, what you are going to do to Logan is wrong. All you are doing is making it harder for him to forgive you in the end. By hiding this from him you are just making it worse."

She turned away from me again and looked out the window. "I'm sorry you feel that way Casey."

"Likewise Veronica."

I opened the door and climbed out before looking back at her. "I love you Veronica and I'm going to miss you."

She didn't look at me, she just continued to stare out the other window. "You too Casey."

I closed the door and walked over to CW. "She is being completely unreasonable."

He nodded. "Unfortunately Mr. Gant, I agree with you, but Miss Mars has made up her mind and there is no changing it. When the pain subsides and she begins to think clearly I have faith that she will realize her mistake and rectify it."

"And what if its too late by the time she realizes it?"

He put his hand on my shoulder and responded. "Well, I sincerely hope that that is not the case."

I sighed and looked back at the tinted windows of the escalade. "So do I CW, so do I."

"Take care of yourself Mr. Gant, hopefully I will be seeing you soon."

I nodded as he walked back to his SUV and just watched as he pulled out of the parking lot.

I stood there for another 10 minutes after they had left just trying to make my heart start beating again.

And then I retreated to my room and waited a couple of hours before I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I had a very upsetting call to make.

* * *

Veronica

2 hours later I found myself in the front seat of CW's escalade, 20 minutes out of LA and on the way to Napa.

After we'd left the hospital, Celeste had called and had their maid pack all of my clothes and we made a quick stop at my house for anything else I might need. While I was there I also left Logan a letter and my phone. I knew he would try to find me and I didn't want that. I hoped my explanation would be enough until I was ready to actually see him. And by leaving my phone, I was insured that he wouldn't be able to track me, well at least that way.

Celeste and Jake both tried again to change my mind but it was made up.

I couldn't face him, the guilt was so strong and the sadness so deep that I just couldn't deal. I couldn't deal with the hurt it would have caused for him to be angry with me, for him to blame me. Because it **was** my fault, and I knew he wouldn't…couldn't forgive me for this.

Celeste told me I was being irrational.

But I just needed time. Time to adjust, to think, to be ready to lose him.

If I stayed I would have to tell him, I wouldn't be able to lie. And I knew this would hurt him to no end. Leaving was the only choice. I'd finally screwed up beyond absolution.

I knew that he would be hurt by my leaving, but it was the only way. The only way to keep this hurt from him.

When I was ready, when I had finally dealt with my regret and guilt then I would go back. Go back and face the repercussions of my mistake.

CW hadn't said a word the entire trip from Neptune to LA and I finally couldn't take it anymore. He's not the warmest person in the world, but he's never been so cold around me. "You think I'm making a mistake, don't you?"

He didn't look at me he just continued to drive, I thought for a second he hadn't heard me and then he finally replied. "My opinion does not matter in this Veronica."

"Well what if I want your opinion? Jake and Celeste gave me theirs and you are close to family as well. Your opinion matters to me."

He shook his head, this was an uncomfortable situation for him, that was obvious. I knew I could trust him but I also knew how fond he was of Logan, how fond they all were of him. I was asking them all to keep a secret from him. It just added to the guilt I was already feeling.

But there was no going back, my decision had been made. There was no other way to do this.

He finally answered me after almost 10 minutes of silence. "Yes, I do."

"Yes, you think I'm making a mistake?"

"That is correct. I think you are underestimating Logan. I do not think he would react the way you believe he would."

"You're wrong CW. I promised him that I wouldn't go near Casey's troubles. I promised I would be careful. He told me he wouldn't be able to forgive me if I got myself hurt. I can't stay and face that right now. I'm already hurting, I wouldn't survive if he left me."

He still hadn't looked at me. "And yet you are the one leaving him."

"I'm leaving to heal, to fix myself before I admit my betrayal. I need to come to terms with my mistake before I can admit it to him."

Maybe my logic was faulty, but I'd just lost a baby, I couldn't deal with losing him too.

"You know he will be hurt."

I turned away from him. "Yeah I know. But it's the only way."

"No Veronica it is not, you could be honest, you could continue on in your relationship as you always have. You could be honest and help each other to heal."

"I can't do that CW. I just can't."

He finally turned to look at me. "Did you stop to think that by leaving, you might just be making things worse, that maybe by you not trusting him, you will single handedly be causing what you **fear** will transpire, to **actually** transpire."

I didn't answer. In a way he was right. In some ways my leaving would be making it worse. Maybe I was just delaying the inevitable, I was going to lose him regardless but I wasn't ready to face the firing squad. I loved him too much to lose him.

The cold and honest truth was that this was all my fault and there was no denying it.

And even if Logan could find it in his heart to forgive me… I wasn't sure I would ever be able to forgive myself.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**A/N Continued: IMPORTANT: AS I SAID BEFORE, THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE AND IT TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME TO DO SO. SO PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN YOU REVIEW. I AM SURE SOME OF YOU WILL BE UPSET AND POSSIBLY ANGERED BY THIS CHAPTER AND I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING WHAT YOU THINK. BUT PLEASE TRY TO NOT BE TOO NEGATIVE. AS AWLAYS, POSITIVE COMMENTS AND CRITICISM ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. THANK YOU.**

**Coming attractions: Casey spreads the word in Mexico about Veronica being gone. The group returns. Logan and Casey have a confrontation. Logan reacts to V's departure.**

**As you can see Veronica is not thinking clearly….at all. She really does think that there is no way that Logan will be able to forgive her. What he said during their fight over Christmas is intuned in her brain, "**I would **never** be able to forgive you if you got yourself hurt." **She has convinced herself that she is going to lose him and she just isn't ready to do it. So instead of having faith in Logan like she should, she just runs, which is a very Veronica thing to do. Remember that she did it after the fight during christmas, and when they kissed at the camelot. But what she is really running from this time is the guilt she feels, even though it really truly was no fault of her own. Just a bad decision that had dire consequences.**

**Symptoms of a ****miscarriage**** include:**

Vaginal bleeding that may be light or heavy, constant or irregular. Although bleeding is often the first sign of a miscarriage, first-trimester bleeding may also occur with a normal pregnancy. But bleeding with pain is a sign that miscarriage is more likely.

Pain. You may have pelvic cramps, abdominal pain, or a persistent, dull ache in your lower back. Pain may start a few hours to several days after bleeding has begun.

**Call**911**or other emergency services immediately** if you are pregnant and you have severe vaginal bleeding**AND**signs of shock. Early signs of shock include:

Lightheadedness or a feeling that you are about to pass out. Restlessness, confusion, or signs of fear.

Shallow, rapid breathing.

Moist, cool skin or possibly profuse sweating.

Weakness.

Thirst, nausea, or vomiting.

Abnormal increase in heart rate

**The psychological effects of a miscarriage can be as follows:**

Feelings of disbelief. Guilt. Feelings of failure. Sense of inadequacy. Doubts about femininity. Feeling somehow damaged. Anger towards oneself, spouse, friends and towards those minimizing the loss or failing to recognize its significance, Depression, feelings of emptiness and sadness. Uncontrollable crying, Ruminations - preoccupation with the lost baby. Withdrawal from others and activities, Jealousy, Lowered self-esteem

Factors that tend to prolong grief and stifle its expression.

Not knowing the cause and blaming oneself. Any ambivalence to the pregnancy increases guilt and threatens feminine self-concept, eroding her self-esteem. Feeling her body has betrayed her and feeling a sense of shame. Being tormented by fears about the normality of the fetus and future pregnancies. Not seeing or being allowed to see the fetus or baby. When the loss and grief is minimized by those around her.

**When the mother believes she has contributed to the death of her offspring in some way, this reaction may be far more pronounced.**

Attachment

We need to remember that "soon after conception the psychological and physiological processes of pregnancy are set in motion." The body and psyche gears up for when a pregnancy is interrupted the woman is left in the state of physical and emotional readiness for a baby that will never be. The women's focus is still centered on the lost baby for a grief associated with a miscarriage is not just about what is lost now but also about what could have been. Although the child is still developing and as yet is "unknown", an attachment forms even under difficult circumstances e.g. an unplanned pregnancy. Very often there is within the mother's mind a concept of who and how that child will be. Women mourning a pregnancy loss often have a clear picture of their lost child - something that assists in the grieving process. The planned child is certainly mourned but so too is the "imagined" child, as it has already become a psychological and emotional reality and its loss may impact profoundly.

All information taken from WebMD.


	59. Separation Anxiety Part IV: Friends

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic! I hit 900 reviews after posting the last chapter!! Thanks so much!!!**

**I tried to reply to all of the reviews I received but as always I didn't get to a few. I did want to thank the ones I couldn't reply to since they were unsigned, so a big thanks to epic sweetness, Elizabeth21 and Ali-cat!**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! THERE IS A NEW GROUP ON FACEBOOK FOR FANS WANTING THE MOVIE! ITS CALLED; I WILL GO SEE VERONICA MARS: THE MOVIE!! THE URL WONT POST HERE BUT I WILL GIVE YOU THE END OF IT. OBVIOUSLY IT IS AT FACEBOOK .COM AND THIS IS THE REST, NO SPACES //group. php? gid= 97750248959 &ref =mf YOU CAN ALSO ACCESS IT IF YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINK FOR MY HOME PAGE AT LJ, THE LINK FOR THE GROUP IS IN MY JOURNAL POSTS!!! PLEASE JOIN AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! IF WE WANT A MOVIE WE HAVE TO SHOW IT!!**

**please remember that this story is an act of fiction; liberties are taken and exaggerations are made. **

**In this chapter: Casey raises the alert. The group returns from Mexico. Casey and Logan have a confrontation. Logan freaks out a little (he is gonna be all over the place with his emotions at first.) And Veronica arrives in Napa**

**this is part 4 of a 12 chapter story arc.**

**I don't own veronica mars, but I wish I did. *sigh* if wishes came true......**

* * *

Separation Anxiety Part IV

Circle of friends

* * *

Wallace

My friends are nothing but fucking cock blockers.

I mean seriously, I'd get laid a hell of a lot more often if they had better fucking timing.

I'm amazed I even get any at all. Even Lizzie is starting to get aggravated. I mean really, why did he have to call me?

Of course when I answered the phone and heard Casey's voice, I immediately felt terrible for my initial reaction.

And when the expression on my face changed, Lizzie sat up and started looking concerned.

I just sat there listening as Casey explained the situation and my heart dropped little by little. When he was done I still didn't respond.

"Wallace, you still there man?"

It pulled me from my daze and I replied finally. "Yeah, sorry, just having a hard time believing it."

"Yeah, me too."

"You sure?"

I heard him sigh on the other line. "She's gone Wallace."

* * *

Mac

BANG BANG BANG

At the sound of pounding on the door I shot straight up in bed, inadvertently shoving Dick off the side at the same time.

He got up from the floor and gave me a dirty look. "What the fuck Mac?" And then the pounding started again. "What is that?"

I got off the bed and started to put on clothes as I answered him. "Well, either our room has been mistaken for the Love Shack and the B-52's are here for the party, or someone REALLY needs to see us."

Dick groaned and pulled his boxers on. "Well if they're here for the party, they're about 7 hours late." And then he smiled and tried to pull me towards him. "Or maybe they are right on time."

I kissed him quickly and then pushed him away. "Well you're gonna have to wait until they're gone for this shack to start shimmying, ok?"

He threw his hands up in the air in defeat and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you owe me."

"And I fully intend to pay up." I replied as he headed for the door that was undergoing another round of hairsplitting raps.

When he opened the door to reveal a disheveled looking, and obviously freaked out, Wallace and Lizzie, my concern-o-meter skyrocketed. "What's wrong?"

Wallace looked at Lizzie and than back at Dick and I. "We've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"A little blue eyed blonde one."

* * *

Meg

"What is that god forsaken noise?" It's really freaking hard to sleep when it sounds like a battering ram and an oak tree are going one on one in the room next to you.

In response to my question Luke just pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. "Just ignore it babe."

Yeah, that'll happen. "Seriously though, what is that?"

Luke groaned and laid back throwing his arm over his eyes. "Well, either some one is knocking on Mac and Dick's door…or Mac and Dick are doing some knocking of their own, in the form of boots. And to be perfectly honest, I don't care either way."

I laughed a little and then sat up slightly and leaned over onto him. "Well if some one is being that persistent it must be important. And that might mean its important to us too, which in turn means that we are next."

Luke moved his arm and looked at me curiously. "Fuck, you're right. Well, we might as well get dressed then." As the banging next door subsided, Luke went to get up but looked over at me longingly. I immediately felt shy, which was ridicules since I hadn't worn more that a bathing suit for the last like 48+ hours and the majority of that time, I was without even that.

But despite my shyness I smiled, got up, kissed him and grabbed some clothes. I felt slightly wobbly and got winded before I'd even buttoned my jeans. Luke looked over and laughed. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Is it possible to have a sex hangover?"

* * *

Dick

Not good, not good, so, not, fucking, good.

After Wallace and Lizzie told Mac and I about the situation back in Neptune the four of us went over to Luke and Meg's room to fill them in. They were actually waiting for us to show up, which was good, we were able to get right down to business.

Since Logan was sleeping in the room on the other side of theirs we decided to take the conversation back to Wallace and Lizzie's room just to be safe. The last thing we needed was for Logan to accidentally overhear what was going on.

We picked up Beav along the way and as soon as we were all settled, Wallace told them what Casey had told him.

I think its safe to say that everyone was freaking out a little, and not just over Ronnie's mysterious disappearance, but over what Logan's reaction to said disappearance would be.

After Wallace was done Luke finally spoke. "So he has no idea where she is?"

Wallace just shook his head. "Nope, like I said, he dropped her off last night and she was fine and when he went back today…she was gone."

Meg piped in then. "Well, what about Jake and Celeste? Did he talk to them? What did they say?"

Wallace shrugged. "They weren't there either. Just CW. He told Casey that she was gone. Didn't know where she went or when she was coming back."

I looked over at Mac then. "Babe, you talked to her on Friday night, did she say anything?" I wasn't about to mention the conversation we'd had on Ronnie's behalf, but it was definitely on my mind and I was pretty sure she was thinking the same thing.

"No, she just asked me to take care of Logan since he was drunk. She sounded fine, normal, happy even."

Luke spoke up again. "Well are we…..um…I know this is going to sound terrible." He paused and we all knew where he was going to go with this. "Are we sure that Casey isn't hiding something? I know its horrible to think that. But we all know how he feels about her. What if something happened between them, or he tried something and she freaked out?"

Mac shook her head. "No, no way, at least on her part. And if he had tried something there is no way she would have just left. And I really don't think he would have put her in that position anyways, he's been working too hard to move on from her. Plus he wouldn't want to risk losing her and Logan's friendships. But I do see your point, he might know more than he is letting on. He cares enough to keep a secret."

For the first time in the conversation Lizzie decided to join in. "But how do we know something is wrong at all? I mean, it sounds like she is with the Kane's. And maybe she will be back before we even get home. This could be nothing."

She had a point, but still. "She would have told one of us Lizzie, she would have told Casey, she was expecting him and knows he would call one of us if he couldn't find her."

"But even if she really did leave, if she's with the Kane's, should we really worry?" All of us nodded and Lizzie hung her head in defeat. "That's what I thought you'd say."

Wallace put his arm around her then, she was just trying to think positively and we appreciated it, but until we knew more…it just wasn't gonna happen.

I brought us back to the big issue. "Well if she did leave A. Why didn't she tell Logan? And B. Why did she leave in the first place?"

When no one had an answer I continued. "Ok, so who's gonna break the news to Logan?"

* * *

Logan

My friends are acting weird.

Weirder than usual, because if I'm being fair, we are all a little less than normal.

And this could just be the side effects of my perma hangover from the copious amounts of alcohol I've consumed over the last 2 days. But I'm pretty sure something is up, and its big from the feel of it.

And by feel of it I mean….Aw fuck! Whatever...you know what I mean, my brain hurts to much to think at the moment.

All I know for sure is that this morning Luke let himself into my room, threw some clothes at me, told me to get dressed and then pulled me out to the cars. He said something about needing to get home to finish a term paper he forgot was due tomorrow. Since when does Luke give a fuck about term papers?

I just did as I was told, I was too fucking exhausted and hungover to argue.

So now here I am half asleep in the back seat of my own truck on the way back to Neptune and only partly wondering what the fuck is really going on.

Only partly wondering because, well to be honest, I really didn't care. Going home early just meant I'd be seeing Veronica sooner.

I'd missed her so fucking much. I just couldn't wait to pull her into my arms.

It wasn't until we were two blocks from my house that I realized I hadn't heard from her since the afternoon before. I pulled out my phone to check my messages and I didn't have any. Not only had she not called or texted me….but she hadn't responded to my text telling her I was on my way home.

And that's about the time that I really started to freak out.

* * *

Luke

Can you say nightmare?

I can, and that's the best way to describe this situation. Thank god he didn't ask any questions and didn't doubt my white lie. It would have been hazardous to everyone's health if we'd had to tell him before getting him back to Neptune.

He'd started acting funny when we were a few blocks away from his house and I knew he was suspicious.

When we pulled up Casey was already waiting for us.

Logan looked over to see Casey standing there looking like he was going to upchuck all over the fucking driveway and I think he knew immediately.

But he calmly got out of the car, walked in the front door, up the stairs and into his and Veronica's room.

We all just followed and stood there as he picked up the lone piece of paper that was lying on the bed under her cell phone. And we all just watched as he read it over and over again. His expression shifting from confusion to hurt to sadness and back around again. I think I actually heard his heart break.

While he did this we all took in the state of the room. There wasn't alot gone, but there was enough of her clothing and personal items missing for it to be noticed. She really had left. I couldn't fucking believe it. Veronica had left us, left her family. Left Logan.

Out of everything I just couldn't believe that she would have really left Logan.

After what seemed like a century Logan's unending circle of silent emotion finally ended and his face froze.

On anger.

And it was directed right at Casey.

* * *

Casey

I saw it coming. I'd been prepared from the moment they got there.

I felt physically ill. I knew he would come after me, it would be his first reaction. He'd get over it. But initially I would be the most logical explanation.

But it happened so fast I almost didn't have time to brace myself before impact.

His fist connected with my nose and we flung back through the doorway and into the hall, all of our friends scattering.

I didn't expect anyone to step in, at least not yet. Logan needed to get out his frustrations and I knew that I would be the perfect punching bag. I would endure it, but only for V.

He pulled back and hit me again before grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

I didn't have time to answer him because he hit me again. This time Dick came up behind him and tried to pull him off of me. But Logan shoved him off and knocked me against the wall. He yelled again. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER CASEY?!"

"I didn't…" He pushed me into the wall again.

"WHY?! WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?! I KNOW YOU FUCKING WANT HER, YOU'VE ALWAYS FUCKING WANTED HER! SHE'S FUCKING MINE! WHAT DID YOU DO??!"

"Nothing, I fucking swear Logan."

He started shoving me again as Luke, Dick and Wallace came up behind him trying to get a hold of him. He seemed to calm down a little but I was still one with the wall. And his voiced held pure venom. "You were supposed to take care of her, make sure she was safe. Something must have happened, something had to have happened. What happened? Did something happen between you two?"

"What?! No Logan, I swear."

He moved towards me again and practically growled at me. "Did you fuck her?"

"What?" I asked incredulously, I couldn't believe he'd think I'd do that. Or especially that she would.

And then he grabbed me by my throat and threw me against the wall again. "DID YOU **FUCK** MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"NO!" He pulled away finally when I yelled back. "I swear I didn't touch her Logan. I swear. I don't know why she left."

He just shook his head before lunging for me again. This time though, our friends were able to keep him off of me. Suddenly there were tears in his eyes and he started pleading with me. "Just tell me Casey, tell me the truth, did something happen? Did she cheat on me? Did someone hurt her? Is it something I did or said? Does she think I'm going to leave her? What fucking happened? I don't care what it is. I just…" And then he dropped to the ground. "I just want her to come back…."

I felt worse than I ever had in my life. Worse than I felt after Lilly had died and I thought I could have prevented it. I wanted to tell him. Knew I **should** tell him. But I'd promised her and I couldn't break that promise. So I just shook my head. "I don't know Logan, god I fucking wish I did, but I don't. She was here and then she wasn't."

* * *

Mac

It was probably one of the most gut wrenching scenes I'd ever seen. He just raged on Casey and then just seemed to lose all will to fight.

He just sat there on his bed while we explained what we knew to him. He stared off into space shaking his head occasionally, not believing a word of it. I almost wasn't sure he was even listening.

And when we were done he just sat there for a few minutes. When he finally spoke it caught us by surprise. "No."

"No what, Logan?"

He stood up and walked over to the window. "No, she wouldn't have just left. She loves me, I know she does, something is wrong. Something **has** to be wrong. She would have told me. She would have come to me. She wouldn't have just left. She is in trouble or something."

I stood up and walked over to him placing my hand on his shoulder. "But Logan, it looks like she is with the Kane's, I'm sure that everything is fine." I hated to admit it but it really looked like she had actually left him. And the letter solidified it. She said she was leaving, that she loved him, but needed to leave for awhile, figure some things out. She said that she'd be back and she'd explain everything, that it wasn't his fault, he hadn't done anything wrong, she just needed some time and she asked him not to look for her and not to worry.

Yeah, it was hard to believe, to take in. To think she'd really leave without saying goodbye, but it was very much like her to just take off on her own. Its not like she hadn't done it before, during their fight before christmas, when he kissed her and she realized how she felt about him and countless other times. Her taking off to come to terms with things was a common occurrence….

But leaving Logan….. There had to be a reason why and that was the thing I agreed with him about. I just didn't agree with him that something sinister was afoot.

He shrugged my hand off. "No, I don't believe it. Something is wrong."

Dick came up behind me and tried to appeal to Logan. "Dude, she'll be back. She said so. Its just Ronnie being Ronnie. You know how she gets."

Logan stayed in his position and snarled his next words. "Get out."

"Huh?" Had I heard him right? I'd never heard him speak to any of us like that…well Casey once or twice, but not without reason.

He finally turned to us. "You really think she left me?"

A few of us nodded and I tried to reason with him., "Logan, her letter, she'll be back, she said…"

"No, something is wrong, I know it is. She wouldn't have just left me. I'm going to find her, I have to find her."

"But Logan she asked you…"

He turned back around again. "Get out."

"Logan…."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!"

His words made me stumble and I felt like crying.

None of us said anything else as we left the room.

As I closed the door behind me I caught a glimpse of Logan dropping onto his bed and hanging his head in defeat and the last thing I heard before the door clicked was a sharp intake of breath from him. I turned and followed my friends down the hallway and towards the stairs. There wasn't anything we could do for him. Until he was willing to see things logically he just needed to be on his own.

But as we left the Echolls house and headed towards the Grand, where we had all decided to regroup, I looked over at Casey.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that he really was hiding something. And if he was…..I was damn sure gonna figure it out, Veronica Mars style.

* * *

Logan

I just sat there crying, holding her letter in my hand.

It wasn't possible.

She couldn't have left me.

She loved/loves me. I love her.

Were they right? Had she really left me?

Had I done something to make her leave? Had my obsession with her safety finally driven her away? Was it my fault?

My heart hurt and I felt empty, like it wasn't even there anymore, I felt like someone had just ripped it from my chest while it was still beating, leaving just a big gaping hole.

I felt sick. I didn't move or speak. I could barely breath.

This wasn't happening. Couldn't really be happening.

So I just sat there with the letter reading it over and over again.

And then it caught my eye, the way it was signed. 'LoVe always, Veronica.'

She still had the ring, it was a message to me. She was showing me that our love was still there.

And as much as I wanted it to help, it didn't. Because I realized that she really had left me, that my friends were right.

I didn't know what to do, she'd left me, she really had.

And it was my fault, it had to be. Otherwise she wouldn't have left without telling me. I'd finally gone too far, I'd finally pushed too hard.

I just wanted her back, wanted her in my arms, wanted to be able to apologize, ask for forgiveness for whatever it was I had done.

But even if she would forgive me, I didn't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself for making her leave.

* * *

Veronica

CW and the Kane's left a couple hours after we arrived in Napa. They brought in my bags, stocked the kitchen for me, went over the layout of the house with me, made sure I had enough cash to last me and that I had my prescriptions figured out and then left. They even tried to appeal to me one last time but I refused to listen once again.

They finally just gave me a hug and left.

I was exhausted and hurting and ended up crawling into bed.

But I couldn't sleep, instead I curled up into the fetal position and just cried, clutching the picture from my ultrasound to my chest.

I wondered if he knew yet. If Casey had called him. If he'd made it home and found the letter.

I didn't know if he would recognize the message in it right away. Or even if it would do any good.

But it was there, my love for him was there. It would always be there. Even when I finally accepted my fate and told him, I would always love him. Even after he left me for the horrible thing I'd done, I'd always love him. At least he'd know that it hadn't been a lack of love.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken later to the sounds of footsteps in the hallway. I shot straight up in bed and looked towards the window. It was dark out and there were no lights on in the room. My heart was racing and I suddenly felt very stupid for not letting the Kane's stay with me.

I slid off the bed as quietly as possible, grabbed my tazer and I moved quietly out the door and through the hallway. Through the darkness I saw someone leaning over turning on a lamp in the family room.

When the light flicked on I was right up behind them and ready to taze them.

And then they turned around.

We both jumped in shock from the others presence and without thinking, I shoved the tazer in his side.

I probably should have felt bad but I didn't. To be honest he kind of deserved it. And not just for scaring me, but for past transgressions as well.

I just dropped to the floor next to him and tried to regulate my breathing. When he was finally able to regain his composure he sat up and looked over at me half smiling.

"Thanks Veronica. I missed you too."

I just rolled my eyes. I was not exactly happy to see him. "What the fuck are you doing here Duncan?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please! **

**So what do you guys think about Duncan showing up? What do you guys think will happen next? Would love to hear your predictions!**

**A/N ok, so let me explain what I am doing here with logan. This is logan ala season 3 personality when V discovered that he'd slept with 'she who shall not be named,' just for a different reason. He blames himself. He is positive that its his over protectiveness that has driven her away and since he doesn't know the true reason, it's a logical assumption. And because he thinks that he drove her away he is going to respect her request to not look for her. At least for now. Basically he is just devastated, and her signing the letter LoVe always Veronica just basically seals his concerns, he knows she loves him, but he also knows that she left of her own accord, so it leaves him to come up with a reason all on his own. So this is the pining, listless, non-showering/shaving, drunk, lump on the couch logan from season 3. He thinks he pushed her away, so in a way, he is punishing himself just like she is punishing herself. So to make it very clear…..this is logan's way of dealing with the fact that he thinks he pushed her away, he is giving her space and trying to prove to her that he can stand back and let her live her life. Its just unfortunate that he doesn't know the real reason she is gone. Oh and don't worry, you won't see hardly any of him like this. While he is like this there is going to be a lot going on with their friends. And while this may seem out of character for him, its not, as we have seen him like this before. Logan is lost without her its as simple as that**

**Coming attractions: Chapter 60 picks up one week later. Mac drags Wallace along for some investigating Veronica style. Casey comes clean with someone and some of his recent exploits are revealed. Veronica's departure begins to take a toll on her friends and their relationships. Lamb has a surprise waiting for him at home. And logan gets a few surprises of his own.**

**AND DONT FORGET TO JOIN THE FACEBOOK GROUP FOR THE VERONICA MARS MOVIE!!!! **


	60. Separation Anxiety Part V: Clarity

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!!!! ****And thanks to those I couldn't reply to; Elizabeth21, epic sweetness and the belated review for chap58 from Kathryn yahoo!!!!!!!!!!**

**if I did not reply to your review, I may not have gotten it, there seems to have been some issues with reviews on the last chapter. So I promise I wasnt ignoring my readers. Issues seem to be fixed now so please review your little hearts out.**

**A few short things before the chapter….you can watch Jason Dohring's movie 'Black Cadillac' on fancast .com right now for free. Its from before his VM days and its hard to find so I thought I'd give y'all a heads up on that. Its not the best movie ever but its worth it for him. It's a very different role for him, he plays a doofy little brother and its kinda cute. Also please remember to join the face book group for the VM movie. Instructions are in the previous chapter. And a big congratulations to kbell on her engagement!!**

**In this chapter: it picks up a week after the last chapter and then the last two segments are three weeks after veronica's departure. Mac and Wallace do some digging, we find out what Casey has been up to, some rifts begin to form, Lamb and Logan both get some unpleasant surprises. Oh and there is some Weevil in this chapter, I've really been working on writing him because I don't feel I do him well, but I think I'm getting better. **

**On a side note, if you did not read chapter 59, which I think maybe be possible because traffic was way down and like 10 people posted right after I did, you need to read that chapter first.**

**This is part 5 of the 12 part 'Separation Anxiety' story arc.**

**I don't own veronica mars….blah blah blah**

* * *

Separation Anxiety Part V:

A little bit of clarity

* * *

One week later/One week gone

* * *

Mac

"I just want it to be noted that I think this is a really bad idea."

I turned to look at Wallace, he was standing there with his arms crossed looking like a sullen teenager.

"I'm aware of that, you've made it abundantly clear, but if we want to find her, or at least find out why she left, we need to do this."

"You know I don't believe its his fault anymore than the rest of us. But she asked us not to look for her…shouldn't we respect that?"

I went over to him and grabbed his hand. "I'm not looking for** her**, I'm looking for **why**. There is a difference."

Wallace rolled his eyes. "You sound more and more like her everyday, are you sure that she isn't hiding in your body? Did you maybe steal her brain and lock her up in your basement?"

I smiled at his ridicules questions, punched in the code for the service gate and he followed me begrudgingly on the trek up to the house. I probably could have driven to the house but I was trying to be as incognito as possible since I wasn't supposed to be there and if I left my car on the road we could probably sneak into house without ending up on any of the outside cameras and once we got inside, I knew where they were all placed. Sure, it would show up that someone used the code but without a visual they wouldn't know who that someone was.

"Are we sure that the Kane's are still gone?"

I continued to walk as I answered him. "Yep positive, I set up a camera a few days ago, no one has come in or out except staff."

"I'm still not sure that this is the right thing to do."

"Do you want to know why she left?"

"Well yeah."

"Do you think Casey is ever going to tell us what he knows?"

"No, probably not."

"Then this is may not be the **right **thing to do, but its definitely the **only** thing we can do, well at this point at least."

"Yeah, but what makes you think there is anything here that will help?"

"Well, she was here the last time he saw her, or so he says. There might be nothing, but there might be something. And I want to know if there is. Wouldn't you rather know than wonder about it?"

"Well I guess."

"If there is something here that can get Logan to act like his old self again won't that be worth it?"

"Well yeah, I guess so. Why isn't Dick here? Shouldn't he be breaking and entering with us? Normally this shit is really up his alley."

I stopped abruptly at his question trying to find the right words, he knew that Dick and I had been having some issues, but he didn't know why. I figured it was as good a time as any to tell him. "Well, lets just say that Veronica has become topic-non-grata with him."

Wallace stopped close to me and just stood there for a second as I began walking again. He didn't seem to know what to say, so I stopped and turned back to him again as the house came into view. "Please just do this with me."

"Fine, but I'm just worried that if we do find something, it might make things worse."

He wasn't the only one. "Well, we will cross that bridge if and when we get there."

* * *

Wallace

This has been a really rough week.

Logan has hardly left his room. He's not taking V's absence well at all. He's absolutely convinced that its his fault. He refuses to talk to anyone or see anyone. He barely eats. Hell, he's barely even left his bed, after the first couple days he didn't even bother going to school. He just lays there, all day long consuming unhealthy amounts of alcohol, and that says something coming from us.

He's just given up.

He ignores Lamb and his mom and if someone does try to talk to him, he just walks away, its painful to watch. He is not the same Logan we've all known and loved for the last 13 years.

And as if that isn't bad enough, Casey is barely taking to us. I mean at least he is eating and showering, but he makes any excuse he can to get away from us.

And all that's done is make Mac positive that he knows something. And I have to admit that I agree, but he's more tightlipped than I ever thought he would be.

Meg and Luke are trying to stay out of it, they are trying to respect V's request to leave her alone and not look for her. But they are positive that she will be back. They don't believe its Logan fault either, but they also don't believe there is some grand conspiracy behind it.

Mac and Dick are a whole other story. I didn't know until today that they were on opposite sides.

To be honest I don't really know where I fall. All I do know is that there is no way that its Logan's fault and I have a really hard time believing that Veronica would have just left without a good reason.

So when Mac got it in her head that there might be some sort of clue at the Kane's, I couldn't just **not** go with her.

So now here I am sneaking into the Kane's house with a gutsy computer geek in tow.

At least we're friends with the sheriff, maybe when we get busted he'll put us in the same cell.

* * *

Mac

Can you say jackpot?

When I opened the door to Lilly's old room I about screamed in triumph.

I turned to see the look of realization on Wallace's face.

"I told you so."

He just shook his head. "Yeah you did. But really… fuck I can't believe that they left this stuff here. Do you think they knew we'd come looking for it?"

"No, I think it didn't even occur to them that we might break in." I thought for a second and then continued. "Or then again, maybe they did and they left it hoping that someone would come looking. Who knows."

Wallace walked over to the bed and picked up one of the packages, there were onsies, bottles, toys, books, it looked like Celeste had nearly bought out Babies-R-Us, well the high end version at least. "This is a lot of baby paraphernalia. So then she's pregnant, and that's why she left? I don't get it. Does she think that Logan is gonna freak? Cuz I highly doubt that."

I sighed, he didn't understand. "Wallace, think about it. If she was pregnant and left wouldn't she take this stuff with her?"

"So she's not pregnant? Then why all the stuff?"

"I think she **was** pregnant."

He looked up at me with a confused expression. "Huh?"

I went and sat next to him on the bed. "I think its time we talk to Casey and **make** him tell us what really happened while we were in Mexico."

* * *

Casey

I was in the middle of some… 'research' when I heard the knock on the door of my suite.

It took me a second to hide what I had been doing and close my laptop before I got up to answer the door for the eager visitor who's knocks had turned into loud bangs.

I'd like to say I was surprised to open the door and find Mac and Wallace standing there holding up a baby bottle. But if I'm being honest, I wasn't. I knew someone would figure something out eventually. But what I wasn't expecting, was for them to find **that** out. The confrontation with the Fitzpatricks, yes. V being taken to the hospital, sure. But the baby…definitely not.

They pushed past me into the room, taking a seat on the couch and Mac just looked up at me smiling. "I think you have some splaining to do."

I joined them on the couch and let out a long breath before spilling my guts. Yeah, I promised her I wouldn't tell, but I didn't say I wouldn't tell them if they found out on their own. There is a big difference between omittance and lying after all. And ok, so technically I was lying anyways but thats beside the point.

When I was done Wallace got up and walked towards the door.

Mac and I looked at each other in surprise and she called to him. "What are you doing?"

He turned back around, stopped and gestured at the door. "Um, going to tell Logan so he can stop blaming himself. Duh."

And that was the main reason I'd hoped they wouldn't find out about the baby. "You can't do that."

He looked at me obviously shocked. "Why the fuck not? We know why she left and it wasn't something he did."

Mac stood up and walked over to him. "Wallace, you can't tell him that Veronica was pregnant and lost the baby, it would kill him. Besides, its not our place to tell him something like that. Its between him and Veronica."

"So, what? We just have to sit there knowing why and keeping it from him? That fucking sucks."

I nodded. "Welcome to my world."

Mac turned to me then. "Did she say where she was going?"

"No, she just said she was leaving. That until she could accept losing him she couldn't be around him. I tried to stop her Mac, I swear I did, but she just wouldn't listen. She wasn't thinking clearly at all. I don't think she would have listened to anyone."

Mac smiled a little. "I know Case, I believe you. But if you can think of anything, anything at all please tell us this time. She really shouldn't be alone."

When they left a few minutes later the door to the second bedroom opened slowly and I looked over, just waiting for the inevitable right hook that I was sure was coming my way after the conversation he'd over heard.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised when Weevil just sat down and stared at me as I went right back to my computer. After a few minutes he just shook his head. "That's one hell of a fucking secret rich boy."

I pulled my attention from the screen to him. "I'm guessing we don't have to have the 'keep it quiet' talk."

He laughed a little. "Nah, if V wanted it kept secret, then secret it will stay. But for the record, if she ain't back in a month, I'm gonna start my own woman hunt for her."

I smiled a little and leaned back. "Yeah, well you can include me in that search party."

We spent a few minutes going over the information that we'd been discussing before Mac and Wallace showed up and then finalized our plan. Just as he was heading for the door he turned abruptly. "You sure you wanna to do this? Its not just dangerous now, she's an innocent bystander, I'm down, I just wanna make sure that you can live with what you're gonna do."

I just shook my head. "My mind is made up Weevil. I refuse to let V lose her baby for nothing. And if blackmailing the good doctor is the only way to get him to tell the truth then so be it. And anyone that gets in my way will just be collateral damage…" I paused for a second and looked him straight in the eye. "You sure you're willing to do what you have to do?"

He just smiled and nodded. "You do your part, I'll do mine. And if we're lucky, we kill a lot of birds with one stone. We get the Fitzpatricks off you, clear your name, Felix's killer learns what justice is and V's baby gets justice too."

"Sounds like a plan. See you soon."

He just nodded as he left and I went back to my computer.

Sure, maybe it was wrong to involve someone else, especially someone so young. But it was the only thing that we'd been able to come up with when Weevil came to me after he found out about Felix's relationship with Molly Fitzpatrick and that some of his boys might have been working with the Fitzpatricks.

I pulled up the picture and smiled.

At least she's blonde.

* * *

Mac

Dick was pissed that I'd gone to the Kane's. Its not that I didn't understand. I did, I really, truly did.

He was hurt by her leaving, Dick's love for his friends has no bounds and him and Veronica have always been tight. But he was taking it nearly as bad as Logan was.

When he picked me up later at Wallace's he didn't say a single word to me almost the entire way to his house.

And I didn't offer the information, it was too private to tell. When it was just a theory he was ok with keeping it to himself, but now that we knew it was true, I knew that he'd go straight to Logan and I couldn't let that happen. For Veronica's sake and Logan's.

I hurt for V, I couldn't imagine how she had felt. And as Casey described how she was acting I knew that it was the guilt that led her to the decision. When I was 12 my mom had had a miscarriage at 4 months. She spent weeks in a slump. She was positive that she had done something wrong, that it was her fault, even though it wasn't. The doctors told us it was normal for some women to feel that way.

But for V it must have been horrific. Having gone against Logan's wishes and having it result in that. No wonder she left.

But the worst part was that for the first time since I'd found out she was gone, I wasn't sure she'd be coming back.

This **is** Veronica Mars we are taking about afterall. She loves to run from her troubles and if she really thought Logan would leave her, she might do it before he could.

When we pulled into his driveway he turned off the car and pulled me over to him.

"I'm sorry Mackie, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I just miss her. And I hate seeing Logan in so much pain."

I reached up and kissed him lightly. "I know."

He nodded and then got a serious expression on his face. "I love the girl too damn much to go through life without her. But….I just don't know if I can forgive her for being so selfish. And I know that sounds strange coming from me but…"

I stopped him before he could continue and I'd be forced to tell him. "Its ok Dick, I understand, I really do. And I agree to an extent, but I just want you to remember that maybe it wasn't a selfish decision, we don't know why she left, it could have been anything."

He didn't look convinced and he just sighed leaning his head back against the head rest. "I guess we are doomed to disagree on this, huh?"

"Unfortunately, it looks that way."

He turned his head to me. "Just promise me that it won't get in the way of us."

I smiled trying to look positive, but if I was being honest….I wasn't sure I could keep that promise, on his end or mine. But I promised him anyways, "Promise."

"Thanks baby."

"No problem" And then I leaned into him. "You know you're not the person I would have expected to be worried about the state of our relationship."

He laughed and then moved to get out of the car. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

"That's why I love you baby."

I walked around the car and he grabbed my hand. "Funny, I thought it was for my killer physique and great hair."

I stepped back and adopted a look of fake shock. "Damn, and I was hoping you'd never find out that I'm only with you for your body."

* * *

two weeks later/3 weeks gone

* * *

Lamb

I've lately developed a new routine for returning home. I get out of my car, walk up to the door and spend about 5 minutes just preparing myself for what ever will greet me when I walk inside.

Can you really blame me though? I mean think about it, what would you do?

I have a pregnant fiancé, who's hormones have been suffering from bipolar disorder.

Two teenagers who are in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, and are 'honeymooning' everywhere. I'm not kidding, I will never look at the dining room table the same way again, my own fault for getting up at 3AM for a late night snack.

An MIA sister. Which is as horrific to me as to everyone else.

And last but certainly not least, a soon to be step son, god that's still weird to say, who is one piece of bad news away from a permanent residence in the local loony bin.

So yeah, things have been interesting to say the least.

But Logan really has been the hardest to deal with. I really feel bad for him. I miss her too, but Logan…..Logan is just devastated.

I mean he at least tried to go to school for the first couple days, he never made it past 3 period, but at least he tried. But now he doesn't even bother anymore. He just lies in bed and…..ok I don't **know **what he does….and I'm not 100% sure I really **want** to know…but Lynn is worried too and that just makes my level of concern sky even higher.

So now you will understand why, when I opened the door and walked into the house, the sight of Logan sprinting down the stairs clad only in his boxers, was a increasingly unusual occurrence, even in these strange times.

I'd barely made it to the stairs before he was right on top of me.

He was practically climbing up me like I was a fucking ladder and I looked over to see Luke and Lynn in the living room watching the scene with wide eyes. They both shrugged and the next thing I knew Logan was hiding behind me and speaking nonsense. "She…bed.….scary…..keep away….hands….."

"What?" I turned to him and he looked beyond freaked out. What the fuck is going on? "Logan, slow down and tell me what happened."

He took a deep breath and pointed. "She…..room."

"Somebody is in your bedroom?"

He nodded.

"Ok, lets go check it out." I started to walk towards the stairs and he pulled me back.

"Noooooo…. She'll try to touch me again." I swear his voice was so high and whiny I thought he was one of those girls who didn't get their way on that 'Super Sweet 16' show. Fuck, he's officially lost it.

By this time the curiosity had gotten the best of Luke and Lynn and they had joined us. It took all three of us to pull him back up the stairs.

When we got to his room he refused to go in. He actually tried to get me to pull out my gun before entering. I was more than a little afraid of what I'd find after that.

So I slowly opened to door and found myself staring at half naked Madison Sinclair. She was standing next to his bed in the process of putting her bra back on, the only thing she was wearing was dental floss….I mean a thong, and not a lot of one.

I shut my eyes as fast as I could and moved away from the door. "Oh god! Please tell me she's 18! Please somebody!"

That got Luke's attention and he looked too. His eyes got big and he turned green, I was happy to know I wasn't the only one disturbed by the sight.

Logan just stood there rubbing his eyes and looking anywhere but into the room. "Told you…..mom I think my retinas are burning."

Lynn grabbed his hands so he would stop. I closed the door so she could dress in peace and looked back at Logan. "What happened?"

He looked sick to his stomach. "I was sleeping and I was having this dream about……well you know." Yeah I did, but I wish I didn't. He continued. "Well in my dream I was with Veronica and she was back and it was so lifelike and then I realized that it was lifelike because it **was** in real life, but it wasn't Veronica. And I woke up and her hand was on my stomach and moving towards…."

I stopped him, I did not need to know anymore. "I get it. I get it. So let me make sure I've got this straight, she got into bed naked with you and tried to touch you. You woke up and freaked out because it was unwanted. But nothing actually happened right?"

"Right, but fuck, it wasn't just unwanted. It was…it was…oh god it was fucking horrific….I feel so violated!"

Ok, I know it sounds terrible, but I was having a really hard time keeping a straight face, he just looked so distraught.

"Ok Logan, its ok. I'll get rid of her."

He just looked at me like I couldn't possibly be serious. "Get rid of her?! I want you to arrest her!"

"For what, besides trespassing?"

"What do you mean for what? Attempted rape."

At this point Luke lost control and started outright laughing. Lynn just rolled her eyes and put her arm around her son.

I gritted my teeth and tried to reason with him. "Logan, I want you to think about this, do you really want people to know that Madison weaseled her way into your bed and tried to…you know."

He seemed to think for a second and then turned about as green as Luke had. "You have a point."

"Yes I do. I'll get rid of her and file a restraining order, how about that?"

He just nodded.

I got her out of there as fast as I could and when I went back upstairs Luke and Lynn were helping him divest the bed of its coverings.

"What's going on now?"

Lynn looked up at me and smiled. "We're stripping the bed."

"Ok, why?"

Logan looked at me like I'd just asked why the sky is blue. "Because Madison touched it." He looked over at Lynn then and very seriously added. "We should probably burn these. They can never be used again. And while we are at it, I'm ordering a new mattress set. I refuse to let Ronnie sleep in the same bed where the defilement happened."

With that Luke started laughing again and had to excuse himself, on the way out he leaned towards me. "It's funny as fucking hell, but I can kind of see his point."

I replied back quietly. "No shit."

After the stripping of the bed was done, I went to leave and stopped as something occurred to me. "Um Logan?"

He looked up and I could see the pain of Veronica being gone returning. I guess the reminder that she wouldn't be sleeping in that bed, well at least not anytime soon, had gotten to him. "What is it?"

"Just out of curiosity…this isn't the first time something like this has happened since V left, is it?"

He shook his head. "Why do you think I stopped going to school?"

Well that makes perfect sense now. Veronica goes missing and every eligible girl in town tries to get all over him. Veronica is gonna freak when she comes back. "I'll head back to the station and file the paperwork."

He thanked me and just as I was leaving the room he stopped me. "Hey Lamb, what's that?"

I looked down and realized he was pointing to the large envelope in my hand. In all the excitement I'd completely forgotten about it. It had his name scrawled across it. "Oh sorry, I forgot I had this. It was in the mail." I handed it to him and left the room.

You know its sad when you actually look forward to going to work because it's less stressful then home. Especially considering the fact that I'm in law enforcement

* * *

Logan

I don't know what I was expecting. But it definitely wasn't this.

A large manila envelope….no return address…and post marked in LA.

I thought maybe a letter, a plane ticket to go get her. Or something bad, a ransom request.

But not this.

My heart stopped beating when it fell out.

I refused to believe what it had to mean.

She promised me she wouldn't. Swore to me.

I didn't think I could hate myself more than I already did. Blame myself more for whatever it was I had done. But apparently I could.

The previous two weeks had been nothing compared to what I was feeling.

But then it occurred to me. She had promised. And she would **never** break that promise to me. Others possibly, but not that one, especially after the letter she'd left. There was no way.

It was in that moment that I realized that something had to be wrong. Even if she had left on her own in the beginning something had happened since then. Something had to have.

Because nothing I could ever do or had ever done and nothing she could ever do or feel would make her do this.

This was worse than a ransom request. This was someone wanting me to think that she'd left me and not having any intention of returning her.

So I stood up, picked it back up off the floor where it had fallen and put it in my pocket for safe keeping.

And then I picked up the phone for the first time in two weeks.

Because I knew.

I was positive.

Absolutely and completely sure that she never would have taken off the ring.

Not unless some one took it off for her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**come on guys show me some love please!! **

**Coming attractions: veronica has been gone for 3 weeks now and Logan finally does something about it, Weevil gets himself in a little trouble and the rifts grow larger……much much larger.**


	61. Separation Anxiety Part VI: Read Between

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**This is a transitioning chapter that sets up the second half of the story arc. This chapter shows the toll that Veronica's absence has taken on the group. The chapter picks up where the last chapter ended, Veronica has been gone for 3 weeks (well a little bit over three weeks around 24 days). And like I've said before, things will get worse before they get better.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Separation Anxiety Part VI:

Read between the lines

* * *

Weevil

I'd never felt nervous to see all of my gang's bikes lined up before.

But this time…..it was about all I was feelin'.

I'd been under the impression I was meetin' Hector…..not all my boys. This wasn't a good sign.

I pulled up next to him, pulled my helmet off and he walked over to me slowly. "Weevil, what's up, man?"

I climbed off my bike and walked towards the line of bikes. "I don't know Hector, looks to me like you're the ones with somethin on your minds." I stopped in front of Thumper before I continued. "Feel like enlightening me?" He didn't say a damn word, just stood there silent, didn't look surprised or intimidated, nothin. "Or maybe you feel like telling me which one of you is working with the Fitzpatricks?"

And then he finally opened his worthless fucking mouth. "So what if we are?"

"Right. The Fitzpatricks made Felix's brother disappear! The Reaper, your old leader! And now you wanna go work for them?"

He looked me straight in the eye then. "Let me make sure I got this straight. Working with our enemies, you got a problem with that?"

"You fucking bet I do."

"Funny, that's why we wanted to have this little conversation with you. Maybe you can tell us what you were doing meeting at the Neptune Grand with Casey Gant."

Fuck.

"And you were gonna bust Hector up for selling to an 09'er last week. You know his cousin works maintenance there. He saw you, all buddy-buddy with the piece of trash who killed Felix."

Shit, this is not fucking good.

"You're right, there's rules. Like not selling out your brothers. I'm not like you, Weevil. I don't make good speeches, so I'm just gonna say, adios. Hope that covers it."

I looked around and realized that my now former gang had circled me during Thumper's tirade. "Hey, hold on, man."

* * *

Lamb

I was beyond surprised when he burst through the door.

Logan was the last person I expected to visit me, especially after the earlier events of the day.

Well actually, Veronica is the last person,, but that's for obvious reasons.

But anyways I figured he'd be busy disinfecting the floors Madison had walked on and Lysoling the banisters.

When he blew through the door he didn't even give me a chance to greet him, he just went off, ranting about Veronica being in trouble and the ring and etc.

And it might sound strange, but I was thrilled. Not that he thought that she was in trouble. No, that about gave me a heart attack.

No, I was thrilled that:

A. He'd gotten out of bed without the aid of a half naked teenage whore, I mean girl.

B. Had decided that Veronica leaving wasn't all his fault.

And C. Seemed to finally want to do something about her being gone.

Which is what I had been waiting for.

He didn't know it but I'd put out an APB on Veronica the day Lynn and I returned to find her gone.

She's my sister, you didn't think I'd just sit back and not at least make an attempt at picking up her trail did you?

But that's not all I'd done. I'd also been following the Kane's. I knew where they were, how long they'd been there and who was with them. So I was very aware of the fact that Veronica was not in their midst.

So true, I didn't know where she was or why she'd left, although Lynn had her suspicions which I had calmly tried not to think about.

But me not knowing the answers to those two small details sure as fuck weren't gonna stop me from telling Logan exactly where to start looking for them.

So when he finally calmed down and seemed to be done saying his piece I just smiled. "The Kane's are in New York."

It's a good thing I didn't expect a thank you, because he left so fast I actually had to remind myself that he'd been there at all.

And when he was gone, I picked up the phone and made two calls. One to Lynn telling her that her son was back from the dead and another to CW's voicemail. I knew he wouldn't answer but I thought I'd give them a heads up regardless.

* * *

Dick

"Don't fucking answer that."

I swear to god that he has the worst fucking timing. I haven't gotten any in like a fucking week and he chooses** now** to remember how to use the phone.

I didn't stop, even as Mac grabbed for the phone, I just picked it up and threw it off the bed.

"Dick!" She gave me a dirty look for about .5 seconds until I rolled her clit between my fingers and then instead of looking peeved and saying my name with frustration, she was screaming my name and her face had ecstasy written all over it. Some times I'm so good I amaze myself.

I thrusted twice more before joining her in the afterglow.

It was another 10 minutes before she'd gotten herself put back together enough to get up and find the phone.

I watched as she slid off the bed, not bothering to cover herself and she dug her cell phone out of the large pile of clothes on the floor.

I smiled a little, when we first got together she never would have done that, well unless alcohol was involved that is. If she was stone sober she'd have put on a fucking snow suit before waking around in front of me. It just showed how comfortable she was with me.

When she went to call Logan back I stopped her. "You know I love you right?"

Mac looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I love you too." She walked back to me and laid down with her head on my chest. "What made you decided to make a declaration like that?"

I sighed as I ran my fingers through her hair, I'm always gentle with her, but I'm not often sentimental so this was a rare event. "I was just thinking. You know if something like that ever happened to us. If we weren't together for some reason or another. I'd just want to be sure that you knew."

She looked up and smiled. "Well I do. Feel better?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

And then she sat up picking up the phone. "Good, well now that the telling part is over, how about I make this call and we can get back to the showing?"

I laughed and put my arms around her. "Well I'm getting a pretty good show right now, but a little demonstration might be nice."

* * *

Luke

The last few weeks had been rough, that's a given. But Meg had been taking things almost as hard as Logan.

From what I could tell she just really missed V and I think that maybe she felt a little betrayed that she just left.

Ever since she had woken up she'd been really big on the whole family thing. She'd almost lost us, well we'd almost lost her but it's the same thing. So she just wanted to keep us close. And I think that having someone so special to her just leaving like that was a big blow to her emotions.

Now that having been said….when I walked into our room to find her packing I didn't know what to think.

I hadn't seen that coming.

And then I realized she was packing for both of us.

I walked over to her, pulled the items of clothing she was holding out of her hands and set them down before dragging her over to the bed with me.

"Meg, what are you doing?"

"I can't take it anymore. I can't stay here, **we** can't stay here. Its like a tomb in this house and its just making things worse. I need to get out of here."

I pulled her to me and held her tight. "Ok, where are we going?"

She looked up and smiled sweetly. "You don't mind? I guess I just kind of assumed that you'd be ok with leaving. I'm sorry I didn't ask and….."

I placed my fingers on her lips to stop her. "Of course I'm going, I go wherever you go. I'm a little surprised, but its fine."

She smiled again and heaved a sigh of relief. "Its just, with Logan acting the way he is…"

"I know its hard to see."

She leaned against me again and sighed. "More than hard."

I stood up and walked back over to the suitcases. "Well lets finish up and then we can go and tell Lynn."

"Thank you Luke."

I just smiled as I folded a few of her shirts.

There was no thanks needed. I'd do anything for her and if that meant temporarily relocating then so be it.

We'd gotten nearly everything packed before Logan burst through the door.

It took us both by surprise and Meg jumped about ten feet.

He took a few seconds to take in the scene before him and then he seemed to just shrug it off.

He seemed different and then I realized he seemed inspired almost, like he had purpose.

He didn't address the luggage or the empty room. He just looked at me told us to meet him in the living room in 30 minutes and then left.

When he was gone Meg gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged. I didn't know anymore than she did.

* * *

Mac

When we got to Logan's everyone was there except Casey and Logan himself.

We sat down next to Luke and Meg and I turned to Luke. "What's going on? Is he holding a intervention for himself?"

Luke just shrugged and Wallace answered from his spot on the other couch. "I think you know about as much as we do."

"Which is nothing then?"

He nodded and grinned sardonically. "Pretty much."

A few minutes later we heard the front door open and looked over to see one of the most unusual sights I think I'd ever seen in my entire life. Casey and Weevil, together, not fighting, or yelling, just walking, calmly….although Weevil did look a little, no a lot, worse for the wear. And it looked like it was a recent development, the bruises weren't quote formed, he still had some dried blood uder his lip where it was broken open and he was holding an ice pack against it. He definitely would be feeling it tomorrow. I went to comment on his appearance but Dick beat me to it.

"Dude! What the fuck happened to you?"

Weevil didn't bother to answer so Casey spoke for him. "Making out with a bed of nails again, what can I say, I keep offering to find him a nice girl but he likes the pleasure with the pain."

Weevil smacked Casey upside the head as Dick laughed and then he sat down. "I had a little run in with some people but its no big deal."

I leaned forward to get a better look, it looked like a huge deal to me. But it was none of my business. So instead I focused on something else. "No offense Weev's, but why are you here?"

Casey smiled and held up his hands. "Wait for it."

Weevil laughed and shrugged. "Echolls called me, said I needed to be here."

"Huh, well that's….."

He just smirked. "Yeah….. Exactly."

It was right about then that Logan chose to walk into the room.

He strolled right up to the coffee table, and stood right in the middle of all of us. He looked a little like he was trying to find the right words and while he did I couldn't help but take in his appearance; clean shaven, clean clothes, sober. What the fuck was going on? Not that I wasn't thrilled, but seriously, 12 hours ago he looked like the Unabomber.

When he still hadn't said anything and Dick started to fidget next to me I finally spoke up. "What's going on Logan?"

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and set something down on the coffee table. "This, is what's going on."

When his hand moved and I realized what it was my heart just seemed to stop.

It was the moment I realized that she wasn't coming back.

* * *

Logan

Not the reaction I was expecting.

I finally had something to give me faith that she hadn't just left me and they all saw it as a sign that she really **had **left me…and for good.

They just didn't understand and no matter how much I tried to explain what the ring meant they just wouldn't listen. I was practically frantic by the time I finished explaining the conversation we'd had before I left. And even that didn't work.

My heart was beginning to hurt again and not for me, but for her. I knew she was in trouble. She needed me, us. And nobody believed it. No one was willing to help.

I begged and pleaded but they just sat there looking solemn, like they'd just been told she'd fucking died or something.

I didn't know what to do. The love of my life was in trouble and no one believed it. No one was willing to help her.

* * *

Meg

After his third round of begging I just couldn't take it anymore and before I could stop myself I'd stood up and yelled no.

Everyone just turned to stare at me and I completely lost it. "No, I'm not going to help you find her. She doesn't want to be found! She's made that clear. She doesn't want us anymore Logan! If we meant anything to her at all she would have called or come back to tell us! But she doesn't fucking care!" When I said the 'f' word I heard Dick sputter but I didn't stop. "You need to just fucking deal with it Logan! She is not coming back! This was her good bye! And the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can all get on with our lives!"

They all just sat there staring at me. Logan looked like I'd just shot him in the chest and as much as I wanted to feel remorseful I couldn't. I was just too fucking mad at her to feel anything other then anger for what she was doing to us. And then he opened his mouth. "Please Meg, I…"

I held up my hand and walked right up to him. "No, I can't do this anymore. I'm done." And then I walked towards the door, I turned around and watched as Luke got up to follow me. That I'd expected, not that he agreed with me, but I knew he'd take my side regardless of where I fell. But what I hadn't expected, was for Dick to get up.

He turned and looked at Logan. "I'm sorry dude. But I agree with Meg. Ronnie chose this and that's the way it's gotta be."

Logan's heart visibly sank and then Dick turned to Mac and he held out his hand. "You coming?"

Mac just shook her head. "No." She looked up and she had tears in her eyes. "I think this is her way of saying goodbye too. But I have to find her Dick. We have to find her. We have to at least try to change her mind."

Dick looked shell shocked. Well so did everyone actually. And then he looked at Logan. "You're trying to tell me that you think he's right, that she's being held against her will, or hurt, and not just turning her back on us."

She shook her head. "No I don't think there is anything like that going on." She looked at Logan. "I'm sorry." and he just shrugged. "But I do think that she is confused about something, maybe scared and I can't just turn my back on her."

And with that Dick turned around and headed towards Luke and I, and when he reached us he turned back to her. Mac was just standing there with tears in her eyes. "Well suit yourself then. You know where to find me when you come to your senses." He walked past us and we followed him out of the house not bothering to look back. When we got to Luke's truck he finally turned to us. "If you need somewhere to stay you're more then welcome to stay with me."

Luke smiled at me and squeezed my hand, I could tell in his eyes that he wanted to be inside trying to find Veronica. But instead he chose to stand by me. And then he looked at Dick. "Thanks man. We'll be taking you up on that offer."

It was the first time that I felt any real remorse for the situation.

* * *

Wallace

Dude, holy shit, did that really happen?

Once they were gone Mac just dropped onto the couch and Logan sat next to her. "I'm so sorry Mac."

She looked up at him half hurt, half angry. "It's not your fault Logan. It's been building up for awhile. But just to make it clear, we're all gonna help you look for her." She motioned to the rest of us still there, me, Case and Weevil. "But I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don't believe you're theory. I really think this is her way of ending it. But even so, we need closure. You most of all."

It was obvious that Logan was hurt that no one believed what he was so whole heartedly holding on to. But he nodded. "I understand. And thank you for helping anyways. But I know you're wrong. I can feel it. She's in trouble and she needs us. We have to find her."

I looked over at Casey and I knew why he was still sitting there. It was for the same reason that Mac and I were. Because we knew why she'd left and we knew that she wasn't coming back now. And it hurt like hell to have that kind of information and not be able to tell him. So instead of focusing on the guilt I was feeling, I decided it was time to get involved. "So where do we start?"

And then Logan smiled, for the first time in weeks. "Well first, you and I go to New York."

* * *

Celeste

I was grateful to Don Lamb for warning us ahead of time.

We still hadn't heard anything from Veronica and as time passed I became more and more concerned with her well being.

It was that reason that lead me to my decision in handling Logan's visit.

At first Jake disagreed. But I made him see that it was for the best. She needed him and he needed her. It was simple as that.

* * *

**Review please!!!**


	62. Separation Anxiety PartVII:CrossCountry

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!**

**I did not reply to any of the reviews from the last chapter so thank you to those who reviewed it! So to answer a few questions: inkball: I don't really know how to respond to your review, so I am just going to say, no. Didine34790: um.....soon. that is all I'm gonna say for now, but I will tell you that there is a chapter coming up that is solely Veronica. And a big thanks to josiefier and whisper_queen from over at LJ for letting me complain and also cheeky-squirrel from right here at FF, these guys helped talk me down from tossing this fic over the side of my own personal Coronado Bridge. Lets hope it holds. **

**This is part 7 of a 12 chapter story arc.**

**A/N: the final section in this chapter might be slightly confusing at first....its meant to be....it will make sense by the end of it. This chapter picks up 2 days after the last chapter ended Veronica has been gone 26 days.**

**This story is an act of fiction, so time, events and occurances are exaggerated at times. And I don't own Veronica Mars. **

* * *

Separation Anxiety Part VII:

Cross country

* * *

Two days later

New York City's Upper East Side

Logan

You would think that being the son of two famous movie stars would get me some pull, regardless of the fact that one was a psycho killer.

But no, apparently not.

It took Wallace and I two days to get to New York after we left Neptune.

We spent 7 hours waiting in the San Diego airport. Got on a flight that took us to Salt Lake City where we had a 10 hour layover, don't get me started on layovers.

From there we went to Minneapolis, where we had another 11 hour layover and when we finally got on a plane from there, we ended up having to make an emergency landing in Detroit to switch planes and that set us back another 5 hours.

I was about ready to kill by the time we finally landed at JFK.

In fact the only thing keeping me sane was the thought of getting Veronica back, holding her in my arms, never letting go.

And then as we were standing outside of baggage claim, waiting for a taxi at JFK, Wallace looked over at me. And with a completely dumbfounded expression on his face he asked.

"Why didn't we just call Enbom?"

Fuck.

I turned to him and just stared for a second before finally answering him. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that."

* * *

Wallace

Well it took us a hell of a lot longer to get there then it should have, but we made it and that's the important part.

We spent the entire cab ride to the Kane's penthouse going over game plans to get in, get her, or the info, and get out.

We didn't expect to show up and have CW waiting for us in the foyer of the building.

And what we** really** didn't expect was to have him usher us upstairs as fast as the elevator and our feet could take us.

Why isn't anything with us ever normal?

* * *

Logan

When CW let us into the penthouse I found myself being smothered by none other than Celeste Kane.

She didn't let go until I pinched her arm, trying to let on that I couldn't breath and as soon as she let go of me, Wallace was subjected to the same fate.

When I stepped away I found myself standing in front of a very stern looking Jake Kane and I feared for my life for about .5 seconds until he pulled me into an equally tight embrace.

After Wallace and I had finally regained full use of our lungs we joined Jake and Celeste in the living room and sat down.

I didn't need to ask if she was there. They answered before I could even voice my question. Celeste smiled half heartedly when she spoke. "She's not here Logan, I know that's why you came. We are thrilled to see you, don't get us wrong, but you won't find what you're looking for here."

I nodded in understanding before I spoke and pleaded for them to tell me. "Where is she then? Why did she leave? I know you know. Please just tell me. I can't take it anymore. I need to know. I need to find her. I need her back. I'll do whatever it takes to get her to forgive me."

Celeste looked at Jake and then turned back to me again. "Logan, we can't tell you why she left. It's not our place to say. But you need to know that it wasn't something you did."

Wallace spoke up then, I'd almost forgotten he was there. "Why isn't she with you?"

Which was a very good question. Jake took a deep breath before answering. "She refused to come with us. She wanted…needed to be alone. We tried to persuade her but she refused. We tried to get her to stay too. We don't want you to think that we didn't try to convince her that she didn't need to leave. But she just wouldn't listen Logan."

I sighed. This wasn't going how I was hoping it would go. I mean they were at least answering our questions, well most of them. But I really thought she'd be here. I didn't know what else to do. "I appreciate that Jake, but unfortunately everyone's best efforts and apologies don't bring me any closer to finding her. And I really need to, I think something has happened to her."

Celeste's eyes grew big and Jake looked overly concerned. "What do you mean Logan?"

I pulled out the ring and showed it to them. "I got this in the mail two days ago."

They both looked at the ring and I saw realization pass over their faces. They knew what that ring meant, they had too judging by the look they gave me. And I silently thanked god.

It was then that Celeste got up from the couch and walked over to us, she grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"She's in Napa, at our vineyard."

And those six words lifted my heart so high I thought I could actually fly there all on my own. I even heard Wallace breathe a sigh of relief.

Celeste was still holding my hand and I smiled at her. "Thank you so much." But I couldn't help but be a little surprised by how easy that had been. "But why did you tell me? I thought you were trying to respect her wishes?"

She let go of my hand and walked back over to Jake who finally smiled a little. "When we heard you were coming we decided to tell you. We do not believe that her being alone is the right thing for her. She needs you, always has and her being on her own is just going to make her mind state worse."

"But I still don't know why….."

He interrupted me. "And we're not going to tell you. That is her choice and her burden." He looked over at Celeste then. "We haven't heard from her since we left her at the vineyard." My heart ached a little at his words, as sure as I was that there was a problem, I was hoping that by some small chance I might be wrong, but that just solidified my worry. He continued then, bringing me out of my thoughts. "If you're right and she is in trouble then you need to get to her. And soon."

I stood up then, as did Wallace and moved to say my goodbyes, but Celeste stopped us. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but would you two like to stay for dinner and maybe take a shower? You both smell a little."

We both laughed, neither of us were surprised, it had been two plus days since either of us had bathed. "Actually yeah, that would be great." I couldn't very well get to Ronnie smelling like a landfill could I?

After we showered and ate at the Kane's we decided to finally get on the road. Jake and Celeste decided to walk us out and when we reached the door to the penthouse Celeste took me to the side and pulled me into another tight hug. "Will you do me a favor Logan?"

"Anything." They were helping me find her, how could I refuse.

"When she tells you, and she will tell you. Please don't be too hard on her, and think about how hard her decision to leave must have been and what she was feeling."

He words scared me, worse than anything so far. I pulled back from her. "Is it…..is it really that bad?"

"Well its not good. But the important thing is that you know that everything she did, she did out of love. You must take that into consideration. Don't get her back and then ruin it by being angry."

I smiled then. "Celeste that's the last thing anyone has to worry about. No matter what the reason, I will be welcoming her back into my arms. I love her and nothing can keep me from her."

She smiled then, the first true smile I'd seen from her that day. "That's what I thought you'd say. Thank you for proving that you love her as much as I thought you did."

* * *

Wallace

"Well that went better than I expected."

We were standing on the street in front of their building waiting for a cab and Logan looked over at me in a daze. I was happy they hadn't dropped the bomb on him, that was V's secret to tell, but I was shocked that they actually told him where they left her. For the first time in weeks I was beginning to have a little faith.

But I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't worried that they hadn't heard from her. That meant she had been all alone dealing with the loss and that wasn't good.

Logan looked over at me and smiled. "No shit. But it's a good thing,"

"Hell yeah it is. So are we off to Napa now?"

He stepped to the curb and attempted to hail a cab. "You're not gonna get me to go anywhere else."

When we got into the cab that pulled up for us and as Logan directed him towards JFK I couldn't help but laugh. "Please tell me we're gonna call Enbom this time."

He just laughed as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Mac

It was by far one of the more unusual things I'd seen, well at least in awhile.

The fact that he was there at all, seeing as how he'd graduated last year was bizarre enough, but the fact that he was there with a girl....a tallish, skinny, blonde girl, a** young, **tallish, skinny, blonde girl that is. And a girl that was neither Veronica or Kendall, or even me or Meg for that matter, and that just took it to a whole other level. I guess you could say I was slightly confused. And as they kept getting closer and the groping continued, the confusion and repulsion just kind of grew.

It was those feelings that made me not notice someone standing beside me until they spoke. "Strange, I know. I wasn't even aware that he was interested in anybody."

I turned my head, slightly caught off guard by my fellow oogler and smiled at Meg. I was a little stunned she was actually talking to me. It had been three days since the blow up over V and so far neither her, Luke, nor Dick had spoken to any of the rest of us.

She looked a little uneasy when I didn't respond at first so I just spit out the first thing that came to mind. "Who is she?"

"Hannah something, I think. I'd be a willowy blonde too if my dad was a plastic surgeon. Oh wait, I am one, but at least I'm all natural."

Normally I would have laughed at the very uncharacteristically sarcastic and unforgiving words coming from her, but the first part of that just dominated my mind. I mean……What!? Oh Casey Gant, what are you doing?

When I didn't respond to her comment I noticed her looking around, she spotted Lizzie with a bunch of her friends and looked at me again. "Where's Wallace?"

I cringed a little expecting the worst. "He and Logan went to…" And the worst is pretty much what I got.

She held up her hand to stop me. "Forget I asked. I don't care. See you later Mac."

God, are we ever gonna all be together again? Before she got two steps I stopped her, I needed to ask her something. "Meg…" She turned but didn't smile, she just gave me an impatient look. "Um how is…"

She stopped me again and replied nastily. "How do you think?"

Ouch……

And then she turned and left. I watched her walk straight towards Dick across the quad, he looked up when she called his name and his gaze reached past her and focused on me. I smiled not knowing what else to do and for a second I thought he might smile back, at least accept my friendly gesture. But I was wrong, he turned away from me so fast I thought my head might spin.

I sighed in defeat and took a seat at a table near Casey and Barbie, I mean Hannah. We were gonna have a little talk as soon as she was gone.

* * *

Casey

"So you want me to come over after school?" I was absent mindedly twirling her hair with my fingers, something I used to do with Veronica and the question just kind of came out on its own. In truth I'd been somewhat on auto pilot with her for the past couple weeks. It was working way better than I thought it would, Dr Griffith and I'd already had a confrontation and Hannah was just putty in my hands.

She looked up at me and smiled coyly. "The words out of your mouth are 'come over,' but all I hear you saying is 'Let's have sex'."

I stiffened and looked at her. Did I just hear that right? "Excuse me? All I heard you say is 'Let's have sex'." She didn't answer, she just laughed, got up, kissed me and walked away, turning back to wave at me in what I'm sure she thought was a seductive gesture. But as seductive as it was, coming from her it was just a 16 year old trying to act like an adult and getting in way over her head.

For the first time since I'd started this I felt bad. I mean sure, I knew getting into this whole thing that I might hurt her. But there is a big difference between faking a relationship/feelings for a girl and taking said girl's virginity. Especially a girl that I have virtually no interest in.

And I say virtually because yes, she is hot, and sweet and believe me, I'd **love** to get her in my bed, but….but that would be crossing a line that's just blatantly unacceptable no matter how much I care for her.

Wait. What?

I was just sitting there trying to decide if it was all still worth it and exactly what my inner monologue meant by 'care for her' when I felt someone sit next to me.

Mac scared the crap out of me when she spoke. "Toying with a sweet little girl's heart just to screw with her dad?" I didn't know how to respond so I didn't and she continued. "I get it, San Quentin isn't quite as enticing as, say, college, but damn, you've really plumbed new depths."

She went to get up and walk away but I grabbed her arm and kept her there. The quad was empty now besides the two of us and I needed to talk to her. "I'm not going to hurt her Mac…" She gave me the Veronica head tilt and I rescinded. "Ok, I'm not going to hurt her **much**."

She sat back down and looked me straight in the eye. "You shouldn't be hurting her at all."

I sighed again. "I don't have much of a choice otherwise. It was the only thing Weevil and I could come up with."

She quirked her eyebrow then and stood up grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the parking lot. "I think its time that you tell me what's going on between you two."

I didn't bother to argue, I knew it wouldn't work, so I just followed her. Maybe it would be a good thing to have her in on it. We needed all the help we could get now that Weevil had been disowned by his gang.

And then it came to me. I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked. "Mac? Would you be opposed to bugging a confessional booth?"

* * *

Dick

I wanted to go after them and beat him to a bloody pulp. But I didn't really have the energy or the right to.

After the way I'd acted towards Mac the other day I wasn't sure what rights I had with her anymore at all. I really had no idea where we stood in our friendship or relationship.

And it fucking hurt to see him like that with her, even though I knew it was nothing. Dude, I mean we're all friends and we act like that with each other all the time, but for some reason, with what was happening between me and Mackie, it was like being punched in the fucking gut.

Did I screw up bad enough to lose her?

No, no way we might be having issues right now but Mac and I are forever.

Right?

* * *

Napa

Same Day

Wallace

Ok so let me make this clear. I, in no way, believed that Logan was correct in his assumption that V was in distress.

I firmly believed that she was fine and off hiding some where licking her wounds.

And I really thought that we would get to Napa and she would be there, safe and sound, and maybe not completely whole but her and Logan would stay there for a few days and work through it all, and that he would heal her.

Well now that that's out in the open, I can tell you how utterly and painfully wrong I was.

I know they didn't lie to us, she **was **here, or at least had been, some of her stuff still was, a shirt and a few toiletries. But **she** was not. And she was nowhere to be found.

And for the first time since finding out what I know about why she left, I'm worried.

Because I think Logan is right, something has happened to her.

Because she would have at least let the Kane's know she was going somewhere else.

* * *

Logan

We searched the house, the grounds, stables, everywhere. She was nowhere to be found. I sat on the bed she must have been using and held her shirt in my hands, it still smelled like her.

I thought I had been so close, I swear that I could almost feel her and then it was gone almost as fast as it arrived.

I was scared to death, because I knew she wouldn't have left without telling the Kane's. There was no way.

Broken and hurting regardless, she never would have just gone off on her own without telling someone.

So I stood up, grabbed Wallace and headed for the door.

I'd traveled across the country and back and hadn't gotten any closer to finding her.

But I refused to lose faith.

"Where do we go from here Logan?"

I turned to look at him as I pulled out my phone. "We aren't going anywhere."

He looked a little confused by my response. "Shouldn't we just go back to Neptune, tell Lamb and get the police out looking for her?"

"No, the first thing we are going to do is get CW out here. If push comes to shove and someone has her, he's the best person to have on our side."

* * *

Three days later

4 weeks gone

* * *

Dick

"Dick! There's someone at the door for you!"

Luke and Meg peeled away from each other (which made me happy cuz I totally didn't need a reminder that I wasn't getting any) and gave me funny looks just as Kendall walk past us towards the kitchen. "Well who is it?"

She didn't even turn around she just kept walking. "Do I look like the fucking maid? Danny or Doug or something. Let them in or tell them to leave, I have things to do."

Luke snorted. "Doesn't she mean people?"

I laughed I couldn't help it. "Well not recently, at least I don't think, ever since Casey kicked her to the curb her bed's been just as empty as her wallet."

Meg got up off of Luke's lap then and started towards the door. "Why is she even still living here? Your dad's gone and she doesn't have any ties to you or Cassidy. Shouldn't she just leave?"

I sighed, fuck yeah, it was more than time for her to go, but unfortunately… "Dude, my hands are tied, she's still married to pops and its free room and board, she's not leaving until she's physically removed. And I just don't have the drive to do it right now."

I stood up to join Meg on her way to the door when we heard it open and Beav talking to somebody.

We didn't get to sit back down because seconds later Beaver walked in the room with none other than Duncan 'fucking' Kane behind him. Well at least Kendall got the 'D' right.

I'm not so good with words and shit but I think 'shock' is a good one for how I was feeling. And I guess that's how Meg and Luke felt too cuz neither of them said anything either.

He just looked at us as we looked at him and Beaver stood in the middle moving his face like he was watching a fucking tennis match.

It's not that we weren't happy to see him, well not completely unhappy, I mean dude, this was Duncan Kane after all, he used to be like family. But man, after what he did and why he left...Fuck, we're all still a little pissed for what he did to Ronnie.

But mostly, the boy just has some shitty ass timing, you know with all of us like fucking feuding and Ronnie's disappearing act.

He must've figured we weren't gonna make the first move, so he finally piped up. "So I take it Veronica didn't warn you guys that I might be coming home."

Huh?! I raised my eyebrows, turned to look at Luke and Meg and yep, they were just as clueless as me.

"What the fuck are you talking about Kane?"

* * *

Duncan

Oooh ouch, breaking out the last name in the first five minutes, that was not a good sign.

I don't know what I'd been expecting when I showed up there. Definitely not a welcome home party, but definitely not a lynching either. And after that greeting, I was a little concerned that the latter of the two was exactly what I was gonna get.

Which really just kind of confused me. "Veronica said she was going to talk to you guys when she came home, tell you how sorry I was…am."

They just stood there with their mouths open. They looked like they were in shock. And I was beyond confusion by that point. What the fuck was going on here?

Finally Meg walked up so she was even with Dick who looked like he might tackle me any minute for even having the gall to mention V's name. "Duncan, you have to forgive us, we just really weren't expecting you and you didn't exactly leave on good terms. Plus, Veronica is kind of a taboo subject right now."

What the fuck is going on here? Have I walked into the Bermuda Triangle? Is this Invasion of the Body Snatchers?

"Um yeah, I understand, I guess she must have changed her mind. Where is she anyways? I stopped by Logan's but no one was there and I couldn't find Mac, Casey or Wallace either. So I headed over here."

Dick huffed and Meg just rolled her eyes. But Luke finally got up from his stationary position on the couch and came up alongside Meg, putting his arms around her. "We don't know where she is. And as for the others, your guess is as good as ours. We haven't heard from them"

Ok, definitely an alternate universe, Mac and Dick not talking and nobody talking to each other. Hmmm. "So, what? Did Logan and V go off somewhere together? Are they trying to work everything out, or just to make up for lost time while she was in Napa?"

Well that got their attention, all their eyes grew wide and Meg gasped. "She's in Napa?! Were you with her? Is she ok?"

"Um yeah, I was only with her for a little while though, I talked her into coming back, that's why I thought she had talked to you." And the confusion returns. They all looked at each other and then back at me.

"So you mean she's back?" Luke asked.

"She should be, haven't you seen her?"

Meg shook her head. "Duncan, Veronica's been missing for four weeks, no one has seen or heard from her. If she was back I think we'd know."

Fear and worry immediately coursed through me. "That's not possible."

I moved past them to sit down as my head started to hurt. Dick came and stood right in front of me. "What's not possible?"

I looked up at him and then over at Luke, Meg and Beaver (who was still standing there watching like it was a pay per view event). "Veronica left Napa after a day and a half. She realized she'd made a mistake and needed to come home to work through everything. She wanted to come home to Logan."

Meg turned white and responded quietly. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that Veronica should be here, because she left Napa almost four weeks ago."

TO BE CONTINUED............

* * *

**Review please!**


	63. Separation Anxiety Part VIII: Confession

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!!**

**This is chapter 8 of a 12 chapter story arc.**

**A/N: Veronica has been gone for 30 days. In this chapter the smaller story lines come to their climax and we begin to move towards the end of this arc. You will finally hear from Veronica In this chapter. Sections in italics are dreams.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Separation Anxiety Part VIII:

Confession is good for the soul

* * *

Mac

"I can't believe I'm doing this." 3 days and he still hadn't completely convinced me to do it.

Casey looked over at me in the passenger seat of his truck and smiled. "I know, but its really important. And you have no idea how much we appreciate this."

I turned back to look at Weevil in the backseat and he nodded agreeing with Casey's statement. "Look, that church is the only place the Fitzpatricks and the PCHers hang together. And the priest is a Fitzpatrick. It must be where they're getting the drugs to the traitor in the PCHers."

And then Casey added. "Who's also probably the one who killed Felix….. But its not just for us Mac, although you'd be saving my ass and probably getting Weevs' life back. But this is just as much for Veronica. If she were here she'd do it and you know it."

I laughed. "Yeah and then Logan would kill you."

Casey shrugged and Weevil leaned forward. "True, but she's not here. And a lot of that is the Fitzpatricks fault. Wouldn't you like to see them pay for what they did to her? Even if it is in a round about way."

Well they had a point I'll give them that. "Fine, but I will **not** bug it, I will however, put a camera in there, but no sound."

Casey smiled and pulled me to him in a tight hug. "Thanks Mackie, I knew we could count on you."

"Yeah, whatever, you owe me." I pulled the camera out of my laptop bag and stuck it in my purse, thank god V left her little bag of tricks at Logan's. "So how are we gonna do this?"

Weevil leaned forward again and smiled. "Mega bucks here is gonna go with you to the back entrance and make sure that the coast is clear. When it is, you go in, plant the camera and get out as soon as possible. I'll be waiting in the alley on the next block for the two of you. If something goes wrong, just run and we will meet at Java the Hut. K?"

I nodded. "K, lets get this over with."

A few minutes later I was inside the confessional and looking for a place to hide the camera.

"I'm going to hell. It's that simple. I am going straight to hell."

"Confession hasn't quite started yet but... " Oh holy crap, I thought confession hours were over, not good, not fucking good. Shit, I just said fuck in church, in my head but still, and then I said it again as well as shit, oh crap I'm fucking doomed. "...What makes you say that?"

Five minutes later, after doing so much bullshitting I'd guaranteed myself a spot in hell, I hurried the fuck out of there, placing the camera's storage device at the back of one of the pews and left the church.

* * *

Casey

She'd been in there too long and I was getting worried. Fuck, it was like V and the River Stix all over again.

I was just standing out there in the shadows, waiting for another one of my friends, who was doing **another** favor for me.

Fuck, I need to take a class on how to be a good friend.

When I saw the back door open and Mac step out, I practically jumped for joy as I went to grab her.

I'd just reached her when we heard footsteps coming towards us and without even thinking twice I pulled her behind a large black van. I had her pushed up against it and we both strained our necks to see who it was and if they saw us.

We both recognized him right away and looked at each other. He didn't seem to see us and entered the church oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

When he was gone I looked back at Mac and realized that she was still pressed up against the vehicle and my body was flush with hers, both of us breathing hard.

And I really don't know what I was thinking and it would be safe to say that I probably wasn't thinking at all, because the next thing I knew, I had leaned down and my lips were on hers.

All logical thought was gone and believe me I was fully aware that I was kissing Mac, but I just couldn't seem to get myself to stop, but then she wasn't stopping me either, no, she was kissing me back. And then finally, I got the reaction that I should have gotten in the first place, when her heal came down onto my foot and I jumped back.

"Fuck I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that." I said while trying to catch my breath.

I looked back at her and she seemed just as bewildered and breathless. "Um, yeah, I second that."

"So, um, pretend it didn't happen?"

She looked guilty and I felt like shit. "Pretty sure there aren't any other options."

Thank god she agreed, cuz the last thing I needed was Dick after me.

Sometimes I really think I have a death wish.

* * *

Mac

What was that?

It was nothing, that's what it was.

Just a little temporary insanity brought on by a stressful moment. Yep that's it. We are just friends, I love Dick, he loves V, he shouldn't, but he does, and yeah, that's all there is to it.

Yep, he did not kiss me, I did not kiss him back, I didn't **not** want him to stop. It just **didn't** happen.

But the problem, is that it did.

When we got back to the truck Weevil didn't even wait two seconds. "So what happened?"

And his question totally caught me off guard considering my mind state and I just blurted out. "What?! Nothing happened, what are you talking about?"

Weevil gave me a weird look and I really thought Casey was gonna pass out, but he covered my freak out well. "Sorry, you have to forgive her, we had a close call there at the end." Casey proceeded to tell him I planted the camera and left and then he told him about the person that was entering the church during our seven minutes in heaven, leaving out the heaven part of course.

"So did you recognize the guy?" Weevil asked.

It was then that I finally regained the use of my vocal chords. "Um yeah, it was Thumper."

---------------

When we got back to the Grand Weevil took off and I followed Casey up to his room.

We kept a very necessary 3 feet between us all the way and as much as I hated to admit it, things weren't anywhere near as awkward as they probably should have been.

When we got to the room, he went to grab his phone to call Wallace for an update on their search for V and before I could stop myself, the words were out of my mouth. "Um…I know we said it didn't happen, but…"

He sighed. "But why did it happen?"

"Um yeah."

He sat down and I crossed to take a seat on the couch across from him. "I don't know. I mean I thought we were gonna get caught and all of a sudden there was all this adrenaline pumping through my veins. And then it just kind of happened."

I suddenly felt slightly relived. "Yeah, that was my thoughts too…. You know I love you Case, but…."

He smiled. "But not like that. Yeah, I know and it's the same for me. It was just a weird moment that didn't mean anything."

"Oh thank god."

He laughed. "What? Were you worried that I was going to confess my undying love for you and ask you to leave Dick?"

I laughed too. "No, I'm pretty sure the torch you carry for a certain petite blond is enough for your unrequited love quota, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Believe me, no hurt feelings here, just glad we're on the same page."

And then my smile fell. "Although, I'm not really sure the whole 'leaving Dick' thing even applies right now. I think I may have really fucked up there."

He got up and came to sit next to me then. "Mac, don't be so hard on yourself, its not just you. He's in this too and you two love each other. It won't last. When we find V everything will go back to normal. Maybe even before we find her."

"**If** we find her."

He shook his head and leaned back against the couch. "We'll find her Mac, we have too. For everyone's sake."

I looked over at him and could see the hurt in his eyes. I was about to tell him that what happened to her wasn't his fault when someone pounded on the door to the suite.

He looked at me and got up as we heard someone yell his name.

"Casey!!! Open up!"

I looked up at him, eyes wide and whispered. "Is that Hannah?"

He nodded. I grabbed my phone and high tailed it into his bedroom as he went to answer the door.

Ugh, why do things have to be so freaking complicated?

* * *

Casey

When I opened the door she didn't even give me a chance to greet her. She just pushed past me, right into the middle of the room and turned to look at me.

"I know you stabbed that kid on the bridge, my dad told me everything."

"No, your dad is a liar. I didn't kill anyone, Hannah. Your dad wasn't even there."

"He said you're just using me. That I'm some ploy to get him to take back his statement. Is that true?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me its not true."

I sighed I didn't feel right about lying to her, she was already hurt it was obvious, so I chose to tell the truth. "When I first met you…." She didn't let me finish, she pushed past me and went for the door but I grabbed her. "No, wait, I wasn't finished." She looked up at me and I could see the pain in her eyes, and I felt like shit. I pulled her closer to me. "When I first met you yes, I was using you, but…" She scoffed at me but I continued. "But that's changed. I care about you. You're a great girl and its true that I don't feel as strongly for you as I think you feel for me…but I really do care for you and I do like you, but most of all I don't want to see you hurt by your father's actions. " She wouldn't look me in the eye. She just rolled her eyes and kept her head turned. "Look, the reason your parents were fighting about money all the time, it's because your dad was blowing it on coke. And I'm pretty sure that your dad had your mom run out of town because he was a afraid she was gonna take you away from him."

With that her head snapped up. "My mom just left Casey, my dad had nothing to do with it, she didn't care about me. If she had, she would have stayed or tried to take me with her. And seriously, my dad's a cokehead? Please, he's a doctor, Casey."

She was trying to pull away from me again but I held on. "Yeah and that's why a jury's gonna buy it when he tells them I killed Felix. Your dad is in deep to the Fitzpatrick family, the ones who really wanted Felix dead."

"And I'm supposed to believe you about my dad when you can't even admit that you really do want me? Even if I believed you about him, I know you're lying about your feelings."

"Hannah I…"

She grabbed my face then, her hands on my cheeks. "No, please just tell me the truth. Tell me you want me just as much as I want you. I need you to want me."

Talk about a shift in momentum. "No, I am telling the truth about my feelings. And you do believe me about your dad. What I'm saying makes a lot of sense, doesn't it? You know that there was something weird going on with your dad don't deny it. And you had to know that I was just playing you Hannah at least in the beginning. I'm not a good guy, I knowingly put my friends in dangerous situations without thinking about it, I sleep with married women and I'm still in love with one of my best friends even though she's made it abundantly clear that she doesn't want me like that. See, not a good guy. Not to mention the fact that you're to young for me. You're a great kid, you're sweet, pretty, funny, and your gonna make some guy very lucky someday but that guy is not me. You can do better. And I do really truly care about you…..but just not the way you want me to."

And there I was lying to her again, because I did want her. I'd be crazy not to. But I just couldn't in good conscience take from her what she was offering. Her first time should be with someone who loved her, not lusted for her. Especially when up until a few days ago I didn't even know I felt that way.

She was still standing there hands on either side of my face looking at me like I'd just shattered her whole world. And I had. In more ways than one. Fuck, what had I done?

And then the next thing I knew she was standing on her toes and kissing me. It took me a second to realize what was going on but when I did I grabbed her and pulled her off. "No, Hannah stop. Please."

She backed away a little and then the tears came back. "No, don't tell me no Casey. You have to want me. I need you to want me. I think I love you. You have to love me back."

I wanted to reach out for her, but it would just make it harder for her to believe me. She was important to me….she really was but... So I just stood there. "No Hannah, I don't and I won't."

She moved closer to me before she spoke again, this time her voice was almost frantic. "But what if I can get him to take it back, tell the truth? Then? Will you love me then?"

I put my hands on her cheeks this time. "Hannah, it doesn't work that way. I'm sorry. I really am sorry. But I…"

And then she pushed me away. "No! I can't believe I'm hearing this. You make me fall for you…..tell me that my dad's an addict…and then you tell me that nothing between us was ever real. How can that be? I know there was something there I know it."

I tried to reach for her again. "Hannah...."

She moved out of my grasp and headed towards the door. "No! I know you want me Casey. I'll prove it to you."

And then she was gone and I felt terrible. If I didn't know any better I'd think that she was desperate for someone to love her, to pay attention to her. But I'd seen the way Dr. Griffith doted on her. Was I wrong? Had that been just an act? Had I inadvertently given her what she'd been craving and then just taken it away just as fast?

And was she right? Did I….do I have feeling for her? Are my feelings for her stronger than I think they are? No…I mean yeah, I care for her….but caring is different from loving…very different. And wanting to sleep with someone doesn't mean you love them. And I wasn't good for her anyways. She deserved so much better than me. But was that why I was so adamant about not having feelings for her? Was it doubt in myself? No, definitely not. But…..

I sat down on the couch to get my bearings and jumped about ten feet when the door to my room opened. "Fuck Mac, you scared the shit out of me!" I'd totally forgotten she was there.

"Sorry." She walked over and sat next to me. "You ok? That was….intense."

I shook my head a little. "Um yeah, I think I may have made a bad choice on that endeavor."

She smiled evilly at me. "Ya think?"

I looked up at her and she had that look. "Fuck, just say it."

"You're an asshole." Yep, I deserved that. "I told you that was a bad idea and now look what you've done."

I put my hands over my face and lounged back dramatically. "I know, I know, fuck! If it makes you feel better I feel like a total prick."

She sat down next to me then and put her hand on my shoulder. "Well it makes me feel better to know that you realize you're an ass, but I don't think it would make her feel better."

"Yeah I know. But for some reason I don't think that's the last we will be seeing of her."

She laughed a little then. "What was your first clue? The 'I think I love you' or the 'I know you want me Casey, I'll prove it to you?'…… But you know what I find really interesting?"

I laughed a little. "No, what?"

She smirked slyly at me. "The fact that not only is she **going** to prove it to you. But that you **want** her to prove it to you. You. Like. Her."

Before I could answer her, her phone began to ring and we both looked down to see Luke's name lit up on the screen. We looked at each other and then back at the phone before she picked it up and answered. "Hello?"…"Hey."…."Um yeah"…."Ok I will."…."Yeah we're on our way."

She hung up the phone and gave me a funny look. "Call Wallace and Logan."

"Ok, why?"

"We need to get over to Dick's."

I must have looked confused because she elaborated before I could ask. "They had a surprise visitor today that gave them some very interesting information and we need to get over there, it apparently concerns all of us."

"Uh ok, what's the info?"

"I don't know, he didn't say."

"Well then who was the visitor?"

She gave me another funny look before answering. "Duncan Kane."

Yep, things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

Logan

After we'd picked up CW at the airport, we put in a trace on the GPS on the Kane's car and while we were waiting for that, we'd headed back to Napa to ask around, see if anyone had seen her. And then we stopped at almost every gas station and diner from Napa to LA and were only about 30 miles from Neptune when we got the call from Mac.

They didn't tell me why I needed to get over to Dick's just that I did. So CW, Wallace and I practically broke the land speed record to get back to Neptune ASAP and arrived at the same time as Casey and Mac, Weevil pulled up only seconds later.

When we walked in the house the first thing I noticed was Meg crying and my heart fell. Had they heard something? Was she hurt? Did they find her? Was I too late?

And then I looked at Luke who was consoling her and he gave me a sympathetic look. Dick gave me a similar one before he set his sights on Mac. I ignored their visual standoff as my attention went to the other person in the room.

I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it I had him on the floor and was pummeling him.

Casey and Luke pulled me off and Dick helped Duncan up. He smiled slightly. "I guess I deserved that. You never got the chance to do that this summer."

I tuned back to CW. "Did you know he was here?"

"No, I did not."

I turned back to Duncan then. I knew a lot of it was what he had done to V, but part of it was my aggression over the events of the last few weeks finally boiling over. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He went to talk but Dick stepped in. "Dude, you need to calm down and listen to him. He's on your side."

I looked over at Dick. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"He's seen Veronica."

My jaw dropped and my heart started racing. But before I could feel any happiness over the comment Duncan himself chimed in. "Its not good news Logan."

* * *

Wallace

After Duncan rehashed his side of things, minus a few important details that certain people were still unaware of, a few of us left Logan, CW and Duncan alone to go over a few things. They'd decided to call Don and the Kane's to get them back there as soon as possible.

Plus Logan was essentially freaking out. He'd been positive before, but now that he actually **knew** she was in trouble it was like someone had torn his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. If any of us ever doubted his feelings for her…not that any of us did…but if so, those doubts were gone. We had to find her alive, cuz if we didn't, we weren't sure what Logan would do.

I headed into the kitchen where I found my girl standing there trying not to ease drop. Everyone else followed soon after. Meg and Dick had apologized for like a year. They truly believed that we were right now and that there was something wrong. They both felt like shit, but none of us were cruel enough to rub it in their faces. Their own guilt was enough. The fact that they were so quick to believe that about Veronica when they'd known her for so long, it might be a long while before they forgave themselves.

With in an hour Jake and Celeste were on one of Enbom's dad's planes, Lynn and Don were over at the house and everyone was coming up with search plans and strategies. And as weird as it seemed I was happy.

We were all on the same page again. Exactly how it needed to be when we found her.

* * *

Dick

When I finally had the chance to get her alone I did.

It was like 3 AM but that didn't matter to me. I pulled her up to my room and sat on the bed with her. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Its ok, I understand why you felt the way you did."

"Yeah, but we've never really fought like that, I almost thought it was over with us. I was worried."

She sat up again and put her hand on my cheek. "It would take a lot more than a disagreement to break me away from you Casablancas, I'm kind of attached."

"Well good. Cuz I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too…." And then she stopped. "I have something to tell you that you can't repeat……but I think its time that you know why we believed Logan when you didn't."

"Ok. I promise that what ever you say will stay between us."

After she was done I felt like an even bigger jackass than usual…and by my standards that says a lot.

God I hope Ronnie can forgive me for not having faith in her friendship.

* * *

Logan

I didn't get much sleep that night, the fact that I was in a bed that the last time I'd slept in it I was with Veronica didn't help.

All I thought about was Veronica, I felt closer to her, yet somehow farther away.

After Duncan was finished I effectively lost it and it took CW and him an hour to calm me down.

But now that we knew for sure and everyone was banding together it had to be only a matter of time.

I knew she was fine, she had to be somewhere being held, being taken care of, at least alive. I knew it in my heart that she was out there somewhere, I could feel it.

She had to be.

Because I just couldn't deal with the thought that the love of my life might be gone forever…..

* * *

_Veronica_

_I was so excited to see him and tell him that I couldn't sleep. He'd texted me before they left Mexico and then the whole way back and when he said he was 5 minutes from home my heart started pounding in my chest in anticipation. _

_I was so worked up that I couldn't sit still anymore and I started pacing. When I heard his truck in the driveway I started fidgeting. I tried to sit and then I stood and then I walked to the door, went back to the bed and then stood up again. I just couldn't calm down at all. _

_I knew that the minute he saw me he would know something was up so there went my original plan of making love to him first and then telling him afterwards while we laid in bed together. I thought it would be smart, wear him out and make him happy before telling him he was gonna be a father. Even though I knew he'd be thrilled, the initial reaction might be interesting._

_And then I heard his footsteps on the stairs and then coming towards the room and I stepped over to the desk and picked up the ultrasound picture. _

_When he walked through the door he gave me a thousand watt grin and I launched myself at him. _

_He wrapped his arms around me and crushed his lips to mine. "God, I missed you so much baby."_

_I just beamed at him. "I missed you too. Never again, ok."_

_He nodded. "No, never again. I'm never leaving your side, not for the rest of my life." He brought his hand up and moved some hair from my face and seemed to just stare at me for a moment or two. I could practically see the gears in his head turning before he finally spoke. "What's going on Veronica?" He smiled. "I can tell there is something up."_

_I pulled back and dislodged my legs from his waist, then pulled him to the bed where I made him sit down and I straddled him. I had the picture behind my back. I smiled again and leaned against his chest. "I have something to tell you."_

_I looked up at him then and he seemed to not know if he should be excited, scared or just flat out confused. "What is it? Does it have to do with your appointment the other day? Are you ok?"_

_I smiled again and kissed him lightly. "Well its important, and it does have to do with my doctors visit and yes, I'm more than ok."_

_He wrapped his arms around me then. "Well what is it?" He sounded so anxious and then his hand moved over the picture. I felt his hand stop and the look on his face changed to pure curiosity. My smile grew bigger as I put the picture in his hand. _

_He slowly brought it around and pulled it up to look at it._

_At first I could tell he didn't know what it was and then as he continued to look his smile grew and his eyes lit up and I swear I saw a tear in the corner of his eye. _

_And then suddenly his hand was on my stomach and he was clutching the ultrasound with his other hand. "Is this?……Is this what I think it is?" I could hear the emotion in his voice and I began to tear up._

_I couldn't speak so I just nodded. _

_And then his lips were on mine. "God I love you Veronica. I've never been as happy as I am with you. And I love that you're having my baby. I will love you and our baby forever. I will never leave you."_

_I closed my eyes and leaned against him as his arms closed tighter around me. _

_And then suddenly his arms weren't there anymore. And I couldn't feel him. He wasn't there anymore._

When I opened my eyes I was staring at grey ceiling tiles.

The same tiles I'd woken up to for the past…..I didn't even know how long.

I sighed and turned onto my side pulling my legs up to my chest and stayed like that as I cried. Cried for myself, for my baby and for Logan.

But mostly crying because I knew that any moment he'd come in the room and once again I didn't have the energy to fight for my freedom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**The next chapter is all Veronica. **


	64. Separation Anxiety PartIX:Lock and Key

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic! I hit 1000 reviews! Thanks guys!**

**This is chapter 9 of a 12 chapter arc.**

**A/N: This chapter follows the full month that Veronica has been gone starting with her time in Napa, it interweaves what is happening to her in captivity along with the dreams she is having, the what if's. Also, I don't come right out and say who has her until the end, but if you pay attention its very easy to figure it out. And this chapter may be disturbing in some parts. tDreams are in italics and are in no particular order.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars**

* * *

Separation Anxiety Part IX:

Under lock and key

* * *

4 weeks ago

* * *

Veronica

"What the fuck are you doing here Duncan?"

"I could ask you the same thing you know."

I just gave him a dirty look, I was far from in the mood to go back and forth with Duncan Kane of all people. So I just stood there and crossed my arms over my chest. "Just answer the question Duncan."

He sighed and rolled his eyes before smiling and gesturing to the couch. "How about we sit and I explain." He reached for my arm and I flinched a little, moving away from him. But when I stepped back I started to feel a little woozy and before I could stop him, he had grabbed me and set me on the couch. "Veronica, are you ok?"

I looked up at him and could see the concern in his eyes.

I was still angry with him. I probably always would be. But this was Duncan Kane for gods sake. The same Duncan who I'd known since I was 5, the same Duncan that I'd regarded like a brother for the majority of my life. And in that moment my sudden need for someone, for a friend, beat out over my latent anger and I broke down.

He just held me as I cried, as I told him everything. He didn't once interrupt me, or tell me I was wrong. Nothing. He was just there.

And I was….grateful.

When I was done he finally explained to me why he was there.

"I've been living here on and off since I left Neptune."

"So I take it that your parents don't know that."

He smiled and pointed at me signifying my presence. "Well, obviously not."

I laughed a little, for the first time since everything happened. The physical pain was fading but my emotional pain was still nearly unbearable. But for some reason having let it all out had helped a little.

We spent the next few hours just talking. And as I told him about everything he had missed over the previous years I felt my anger towards him start to fade even more.

After I told him about Meg waking up I turned to him, suddenly curious about something. "Why did you just leave? Why didn't you stay, try to work things out? We would have forgiven you eventually."

Duncan smiled and sighed. "Once again, I could ask you the same thing you know."

I turned a little. His words cut deeper than I'd expected them to. "That's different."

He leaned forward. "Is it? I'm not so sure. If anything I'd say that what I did was worse. I almost got you raped and killed Veronica. I wouldn't blame everyone if they never forgave me, especially you. I thought I was doing something good and it backfired horribly. You say you would have forgiven me eventually, and that's great. But regardless of that fact, forgiving myself for putting you in that position is something that might never happen. Removing myself from the picture seemed like the right thing to do. And something tells me that you identify with that more than you really want to admit."

I swear it was like the little angel on my shoulder kept poking me saying listen to him you moron. It hadn't occurred to me until just then how similar our situations were.

Just like him I'd thought I was doing something good, helping Casey, but my plans went awry and because of that something terrible had happened. I hadn't intended for it. I hadn't set out to do it. It just happened. And then I'd done the same thing as him, I'd just left. Instead of facing my problems I ran, like always, I guess that Duncan and I were more alike than I'd ever realized. And yeah, what he did was worse by setting me up like that, but still there were strong similarities.

When I didn't respond he grabbed my hand. "If you are so sure that everyone would have forgiven me for what I did to you, what makes you think that Logan won't forgive you for what happened?"

I started to tear up a little again as I told him about the fight the day of the Christmas party. "See, he told me he'd never be able to forgive me. And later when we talked about it he said he meant it"

Duncan just shook his head. "He might have meant it then, but that was before he had any reason to really think about it. I'd bet you my entire inheritance that he is absolutely devastated right now, he probably thinks its his fault. And if you told him the truth, I doubt he'd be mad, definitely upset over the loss, but far from mad. You should give him more credit than that. You should know better than to assume that you know how he would react. He loves you, always has and that's stronger than any obstacle that will ever come between you."

"I just don't know. What you're saying makes sense, but.."

"But what if I'm wrong?"

I nodded.

"I'm about 99.9% sure that I'm not, but even if I am…..like I said before….if you….**especially** you, can forgive me for my past transgressions, then Logan can definitely forgive you for yours."

I laughed a little again. "When did you get so smart?"

He laughed with me before responding. "Well, I've had a little bit of time on my own to think about things."

Despite his words I still felt horribly guilty, but I was beginning to wonder if he was right, if maybe I'd acted to hastily, if maybe I should have listened to the Kane's and Casey and CW. If maybe I shouldn't have run. Were they right? Was I just going to make it worse in the end?

"Do you regret it? Do you regret your decision?"

He let go of my hand then and walked over to the window, it was almost morning and the sun was beginning to rise, we'd been talking longer than I had thought. "No, for me it was the right choice. Me leaving didn't make anything worse. It just made it easier for everyone, including me, to heal. I intend to go back someday, but I need to work on forgiving myself some more first." And then he turned back to me. "But Veronica, that's where our situations really are different. You do stand to lose more by leaving. He will forgive you. I know he will, because in truth there is nothing to forgive, you made a mistake, a horrible one, with terrible consequences yes, but it was a mistake none the less. But by leaving….by leaving you're making a choice. And the choice to leave is something he might not forgive. You've built your entire life with him around trust and honesty, and by leaving you are basically saying that that life, means nothing. It says that you don't have faith. So why should he? I think that if anything the choice to leave is the only unforgivable act you've committed. And in all honesty Veronica, its not **his** forgiveness you are running from…its your own."

My heart seized a little as he spoke. Because he was right. I was beginning to see that. Maybe that was all I'd really needed to see the truth. Just someone to explain it to me, someone to listen, someone who had been through something similar. But most of all, I knew that I was beginning to think clearly again.

What the fuck had I been thinking? Had I really had that little faith in Logan? Oh my god what have I done?

Duncan was right. Logan would forgive me, it was forgiving myself that was the issue.

I looked up at him as my eyes welled up with tears again. "But what if its already to late? "

He shook his head. "V, its been less than a day. It would take a lot longer than that for this to be irreversible. But the longer you wait…"

"But I'm not sure I'm ready to go back yet. I'm still hurting and I'm so far from forgiving myself. I don't want to take my anger and hurt over my own actions out on him."

Duncan came back over to sit next to me "I'm not saying you have to go back now. I think you should, but that's my opinion. Sleep on it a little, from the sounds of it that's something you've been lacking since. Maybe hearing this fresh perspective and getting some rest will be exactly what you need to get on the road to recovery."

He was right. I needed rest so I'd have a fresh perspective.

I went to stand up and turned back to look at him. "Well I don't know how much difference this will make for you. But I think I forgive you."

He just smiled. "Thanks V, but you're one of 8, hell one of a dozen or so if were being honest. Its gonna take some more time to get everyone else to forgive me."

I went back to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Maybe, maybe not, if you tell them what you just told me I think you might be surprised. It sure helped me."

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Ok."

I pulled back and headed back to my room leaving him on the couch.

As I reached the doorway he called out to me again. "You know V, you've always been my favorite sister."

I smiled. "I bet that used to drive Lilly crazy."

He laughed. "Yeah, you'd think she would have been mad about that, but no, she understood, she said you were her favorite sister too."

* * *

Duncan had been right, oh who am I kidding he was more than right…he might as well be psychic.

When I woke up later that afternoon I was bound and determined to get back to Neptune and beg for Logan's forgiveness, not just for what I'd done, but for not having the faith in him that I should have had.

I promised Duncan that I would talk to the others, well if they'd even listen to me after the scare I'd probably put them through, but I'd talk to them no less. He gave me a hug and thanked me.

As he helped me load up the Kane's car, he told me that he'd be sticking around there for another week or two and then heading to LA to see his friend Troy before possibly coming back to Neptune. He didn't promise he'd return, but I knew he would.

So I gave him a final hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting in and driving away.

I still hadn't completely forgiven him for what he'd done, but he'd given me clarity when I'd truly needed it and if that wasn't reason enough to try, I didn't know what was.

Plus, I already had too much to worry about. Begging for forgiveness from Logan would be hard enough, but it was the forgiving myself that would be the hardest. I just hoped that Logan would be there for me while I tried to accept it all.

It was a long trip and by three o'clock in the morning I hadn't even hit Balboa County. I was dead tired and was slightly worried that I might not make it home knowing that I still had at least another 30 minutes in the car and I probably wouldn't get any sleep once I got home since I'd need to deal with Logan. So I made the choice to stop for coffee at the truck stop right outside of the county limits.

When I stopped the car I called Duncan to let him know where I was so he'd know I gotten home safe, it was his only stipulation for letting me leave so late in the day. When I got off the phone with him I went into the store and got a 24 oz coffee.

When I left the store I walked around the building back to the car and heard voices a few feet away.

And of course me being Veronica Mars I decided to check it out.

It was a decision that ended up being one of the worst ones I'd ever make.

When I saw who it was and the faces and conversation fit together in my brain I gasped before I could stop myself.

And before I'd made it even 5 steps, I was being tackled to the ground.

* * *

I must have hit my head, or they hit it for me, because the next thing I knew, I was in a bright room staring up at ugly gray ceiling tiles and I could hear voices again.

I tried to move but my feet and hands were tied and I was gagged. I started to cry, I just couldn't help it. For the second time in just days my inane curiosity had gotten me in over my head, but this time I didn't have someone waiting for me outside, no one knew where I was or was supposed to be. Logan probably thought I'd left him and Casey had sworn he wouldn't tell him why. I'd already called Duncan to tell him I was in Neptune and he said he wouldn't be coming back for at least a few weeks and the Kane's promised me a month.

Oh my god, what if no one tried to look for me, what if they respected my wishes and just waited?

Would they ever find me?

Was I stuck?

Would I even live through this?

What was gonna happen to me?

As the voices grew closer I strained to hear them.

There was only one from before, the unmistakable voice of Liam Fitzpatrick. A voice that I'd probably never forget after what he had caused.

But the other I couldn't quite place, it was familiar but I couldn't……

"I don't care what you do with her, that little blond bitch has been a pain in my ass lately. Kill her, sell her, keep her for a little pet…" I felt his hand on me then and I started to gasp for breath, he laughed, he knew I was awake and scared and he didn't care. His hand moved up my leg and between my thighs and I started screaming, not that it did much good with the gag. His hand stopped moving and he brought it up to my face grabbing my chin hard and pulling me towards him. "Shut the fuck up." And then he looked away, back to whoever was with him and his hand left my chin and was moving over my chest. "Personally, I'd keep her myself if I had anywhere to put her, I bet she'd be lots of fun."

"I can't keep her here Liam, what if someone finds her? I have a kid you know, and what happens when they look for her? If they find her here then everything you've done to sell out the Gant kid will be gone and you know they'll trace it back to you."

He stopped groping me suddenly, grabbed my side roughly and I winced, I was still in pain from my miscarriage and he wasn't helping. "And that's why she won't be found, if she is I'm placing all the blame on you, and you know what that means."

He leaned back over then and ran his hand over my face. "It was great seeing you again Veronica, it's a pity it's probably the last time, I think you would have grown to like me."

And then he was gone. And I was alone with his companion.

For a second I thought he'd left too and I didn't know if I was happy about that or not. I was near hyperventilation and was trying to calm myself but it wasn't working. I needed Logan more than ever.

And then I felt myself being lifted off the floor. I gasped in surprise and when I opened my eyes I found myself looking into a familiar face, but not one that I was expecting or that gave me any hope for being let go. He laid me on a bed and then sat down next to me. "If I take off the gag are you going to scream?"

I shook my head violently, my eyes pleading.

"If you do its going right back on and not coming off. If I take it off you have to promise me you will behave, I can't have you ruining things for me and I can't be held responsible for what I will have to do if you try to get away."

Fuck that, I'm getting the fuck out of here as soon as possible. But I'll play along…for now at least. I nodded and he took the gag off. He helped me sit up and grabbed a bottle of water to help me drink.

When I'd had enough I tried to stand but the rope around my ankles and a sudden bout of dizziness caused me to fall back. He caught me and helped me sit back down. I looked back at him. "Please, please just let me go, I won't tell anyone about this, I swear. I want…I need…please."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't, if I do they will come after me and someone I care about very much will suffer because of it. I don't **want** to do this, but I **have** to."

"Please…."

"Just stop, begging won't help. Just stop."

Reasoning obviously wasn't going to work, neither was begging and now I was scared. "What are you going to do with me?"

He shook his head again. "I don't know."

He stood up then and walked across the room where I saw some of my stuff, he picked up a prescription bottle from my purse and held it up. "Why were you prescribed this?"

I hung my head and tears came to my eyes again. "I had a miscarriage a few days ago."

I didn't bother to look at him again, but I could here the sadness in his voice. "Oh, well that's good to know, I'll make sure you continue to get the medication you need and anything else as well."

"I just want to go home."

He walked back over to me and untied my hands and feet and then he stood back up. "I know."

"You won't get away with this. My boyfriend and my friends will find me and you'll regret it." I tried to sound threatening but my words had no conviction. I really didn't know if I'd get out of this one. And I knew he knew that too.

He pointed at my ring then. "Did he give you that?"

I placed my hand over it, hiding it from his view. "Yes, why?"

He didn't answer, he just left the room, and I heard him locking the door behind him.

And I was alone.

I got up and walked around a little taking in my surroundings and going over what I'd overheard. What had landed me in this place.

The thing that killed me was that it was just rotten luck, shitty timing. If I'd been there even ten minutes later I never would have heard Liam and Thumper talking. I swore that when, if, I got out of there I'd make for damn sure that they got what was coming to them and that Casey would be proven innocent.

But I also thanked god that I was alive, they'd killed Felix so they could have killed me, should have killed me, and then I was confused….why was I still alive…..had Thumper taken pity on me? Did Liam have plans he didn't mention for me?

I paced the room and the more I looked around, the more I could see I was screwed for escape without help. It was a large unfinished basement (or so I assumed), cement walls, no windows, there was a bathroom with a curtain to separate it from the rest of the room, a bed, a couple chairs, tables and a couch over in the far corner. The door was oak or something, I couldn't hear anything on the other side and figured no one could hear me either.

I went over to my bags and cursed myself for leaving my phone for Logan. But I realized it wouldn't have mattered anyways, they took the prepaid one I picked up in Napa and I was sure they searched my bags before they left.

God, what had I done? I made a huge mistake that turned into a god damn tragedy.

Would Logan ever forgive me? I missed him so much. I just wanted to be with him again. In his arms, safe, sound, happy.

But I wasn't sure if I would ever be there again.

* * *

"_So we are in agreement then?"_

_Logan sat up and scooted closer to me on the bed. "Yep, if it's a boy we name him Keith."_

_My heart was pounding with excitement. I didn't really think he'd be opposed, but I just didn't know. For all I knew he'd want one of those ridicules concoctions that all the movie stars were coming up with. Like naming the baby after the place they were conceived. That would be interesting, Xterra Echolls, the poor kid would never forgive us._

"_Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me."_

_He laughed a little and pulled me to him. "It means a lot to me too you know. He always treated me like I was his own son. I loved him like a father."_

_I reached up and caressed his face. "He loved you too. I think he would have been over the moon about this"_

_He laughed a little. "Oh yeah, after he threatened my reproductive organs and tried to shot me."_

_I looked up at him. "He still would have been thrilled."_

_He leaned in and kissed me. "He would, wouldn't he."_

"_Yeah, he would."_

_I reached up to kiss him this time and when I pulled back he smiled. "What do you think about Lilliana for a girl?"_

_I started to cry and nodded. "Lilly and Lianne, its perfect."_

_He kissed me softly. "You deserve perfect."_

_I laughed and leaned into him, running my hands over his chest. "So do you."_

* * *

Day 7

A week, that's how long I've been here, well…..I think so at least.

I have all of my clothes here and I have the books I brought to Napa with me but that's it, no other familiar comforts. And even though I have the books, I don't read them.

All I do is stare at the sonogram picture of my baby and think about Logan, about the life we would have had, might still have. I wonder if he misses me, if he's looking for me. Does he know yet that I'm actually missing and not just gone? Has Duncan shown up yet?

I'm not a religious person but I actually find myself praying all the time.

I know when to expect him now, he comes in twice a day, brings me food and water. Sometimes he tries to talk to me for my mind state I guess, it doesn't help.

He makes sure I have and take my antibiotics and he gives me sleeping pills if I haven't slept.

He's nice to me and it just upsets me more. But he hasn't tried to touch me and that's all that's important in that respect.

He can keep me here for as long as he wants, but I'm going to get out, I will, I'm sure of it.

I dream about what would have happened if I hadn't lost the baby. In the dreams Logan is always so excited and I'm always happy, it hurts to wake up from them.

I also dream about Logan rescuing me. He finds me and pulls me into his arms, holding me close, he tells me he loves me over and over and I feel whole again.

But then I wake up…….and the feeling is gone.

* * *

"_I'm getting so fat." I looked over at Logan with my bottom lip stuck out, giving him the best pouting look I could._

_He looked up at me from his spot on the bed and smiled. "You're not fat baby…." He stood up and started walking towards me, stopping right behind me and placing his hands on my ever increasing bare belly. _

_I leaned my head back against his shoulder and looked up at him. "Yes I am. Look at me." I pointed to our forms reflected in the mirror. There I was, not even 6 months pregnant and I looked like I'd swallowed a watermelon already. The doctor said it was normal due to my small size but this was ridicules. _

_Logan kissed my forehead and ran his hands over my belly again. "You are not fat. You are beautiful, and you just get even more beautiful everyday." _

_I sighed a little and he reached down to kiss me before turning me around in his arms. He lifted my chin and looked in my eyes. "And the fact that you are having my baby, well that just makes you even more gorgeous."_

_I smiled then and just watched as he knelt down in front of me and kissed my bump. "Really?"_

_He nodded and stood up once again. "Absolutely." _

_I leaned into him and he pulled me close, his hands grazing along the edges of my swollen breasts and I trembled. "Thank you."_

_Logan pulled back and kissed me again. "You're welcome sugarpuss. But there is no thanks needed. You will always be beautiful in my eyes."_

_Before I could stop it I was tearing up. "I love you."_

_He laughed a little and then picked me up and carried me to the bed. "I love you more."_

* * *

Day 13

I heard a voice today, but I'm not sure how much that matters, for all I know I've gone completely insane in here.

I've tried to get past him four times, the first 3 he caught me before I got halfway up the stairs, its how I know for sure that I am in a basement now, one I figure is in his house. But the fourth time I got to the door and into a garage before he caught me.

Every time he catches me he ties me up again, and then he injects some kind of sedative into me.

I don't know how long I'm out when he gives it to me, I assume its for a few hours at least. I always wake up when he comes back and I feel groggy and sick and I don't have the energy to try it again, but he makes me promise I won't anyways. He says that the next time he won't let me wake up. He'll keep me in a drug induced coma. I'd almost welcome it, because when I'm asleep Logan is with me. And that's all I want. Just Logan.

But anyways back to the voice. I know I heard it. I mean, I **think**, I know I heard it. It was female, to soft to be a man.

I was so surprised to hear it, she must have been right by the door.

Without even thinking twice I ran up to it and yelled until my voice was hoarse, but I never got an answer. Not until later that day when he came back.

He had the needle in his hand when he opened the door and I knew what was coming so I made a break for it, I knew this might be my last chance, he was ready for it but I shoved him down. I got up the stairs through the door and into the garage, but before I could get any further I felt my legs go out from under me, someone on top of me and then I felt the needle in my skin.

"I told you not to try and escape Veronica. She heard you, you know, I had to convince her that it was a figment of her imagination. That won't happen again, it can't. I'm sorry Veronica, I really am."

-

The next time I wake up my ring is gone.

I don't ask where it is and he doesn't tell me. I already know.

He leaves the room when I start to cry.

Logan will think I really have left him now.

* * *

_I looked up from my book and caught him staring at my chest again. I couldn't help but smile. "Like what you see Echolls?"_

_He smirked and moved forward to lie on his stomach and rest his head on my whale of a stomach. "You know it. Are they going to stay that big?"_

_I chuckled a little. "Well, I guess they are going to get even bigger and then they will go down in size, but from everything I've read so far…they will probably be a little bigger than they were before I was pregnant."_

_His grin increased and I could actually feel his heart racing. "Yay!"_

"_Did you actually just say 'yay'?"_

_He nodded and then sat up on his knees so he could lean over and kiss me. "Yes I did. But not just for that. For this whole thing."_

_I tilted my head a little and looked at him. "What do you mean this whole thing?"_

_He sat back a little and placed his hands on my stomach, his favorite place for them since the day I told him we were going to be parents. "You carrying my baby, the way you look while your carrying my baby, the way your body looks while you are carrying my baby. All of it. I love it all. And I've never been so happy." _

_I sat up, well, as best I could given my protruding 7 month pregnant belly and kissed him lightly. "I'm happy that I'm the one to make you happy Logan. And just so you know, I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you."_

_His face lit up and tears came to his eyes. "Marry me."_

_My jaw dropped and the book fell from my hand, I'd forgotten I was even holding it. "What?"_

_He sat up and reached into his bedside table pulling out a blue box with a white bow. He opened it and just beamed at me. "Veronica, will you marry me?"_

_Tears began to fall and I threw myself at him. "Yes!"_

* * *

Day 16

I'm hardly ever awake now.

He finally made good on his threat of drugging me continuously after I called out to that voice. When he does let me stay awake he is in the room with me. He only leaves the room while I use the bathroom. Every few days he runs a bath for me since I don't have the energy to stand in the shower. He closes the curtain to give me some privacy but stays in the room to make sure I don't fall asleep in the bath tub. It always surprises me that he closes the curtain considering what he does for a living, its not like he hasn't seen naked women before. But I'm glad he does, I don't want him to see me, he has no right to see me.

But the thing is, I actually find myself grateful to him for allowing me to maintain some modesty. And then I scoff at myself, because why the fuck should I be thankful to him? He is holding me hostage for fucks sake. I pity him, I really do, because if I do get out of here, he is so screwed.

I don't even look in the mirror anymore, my skin has grown pale…er, I've lost weight, probably too much considering how tiny I was to begin with. My reflection just portrays my sadness now and its just not worth it. Its just a reminder of what my stupid choices got me into again.

I actually welcome the sedative now. It means I have to spend less time with him. And I get to spend more time with Logan in my dreams.

* * *

"_Are you sure you don't want to know?"_

_Logan laughed and turned to me. We were sitting outside in the truck before my appointment. Today we would be able to see if it was a boy or girl. We'd decided to be surprised but now I was beginning to change my mind. He reached across the console and took my hand. "Do you want to know that badly?"_

_I shrugged. "I don't know Logan, kind of. But if you really want to be surprised…."_

_He leaned in and kissed me to cut me off. "Do you know why I want to be surprised?"_

_I shook my head and waited for his response. "I want to be surprised because it would be a good surprise. I…__**we,**__ haven't had a lot of those. The good ones we have had…well they've been amazing…" He looked at me and smiled. "Realizing I loved you…you realizing that you loved me too…you getting pregnant. Those were perfect surprises. But we've had a lot of sad and unfortunate one's as well. This is a good surprise and I wanted to share it with you."_

_I pulled his face into my hands and kissed him. "Ok."_

_His face lit up and he rested his forehead against mine. "Really, are you sure?"_

_I smiled and kissed him again. "Yes, I'd love nothing more than to share this surprise with you."_

* * *

Day 20

Sometimes I catch him staring at me and it sends chills down my spine.

I've seen that look on a man's face before and there is nothing doctorly about it. Its been going on for awhile, but I didn't notice it for the longest time.

And sometimes when he injects me with the sedative his hands linger too long.

He never says anything, never tries anything, but I wonder if it isn't too far behind. The idea of being with someone other than Logan makes me physically ill, but if it meant my freedom and seeing Logan again, I might not have any other choice. I'm not a seductress by any means, especially in my current condition, but still, it might give me the upper hand, just enough time to run. But that's just a ridicules thought, I'd never have the energy to get past him and I'd die before I willingly let him touch me.

This goes on for awhile, him wanting and not taking, watching but not touching. But only for a while.

-

From the minute he comes in I can tell there's a difference in him. And then he doesn't close the curtain all the way. He closes it enough that I'm able to hide behind it without him seeing me undress, but he had a full view once I get into the water. He watches me as I try to keep myself covered from his eyes. I feel dirtier than I did before I took a bath.

When I'm done I carefully get out avoiding his gaze and when I reach for the towel, I feel one close around me. I stiffen and let out a strangled cry, unable to stop the reaction. He steps away fast and closes the curtain to let me dress, he seems disheartened by my reaction and I hate him even more in that moment. I didn't think that was even possible.

When I get back into the main room he is sitting on a chair by the bed. I lie down expecting the needle to enter my skin but instead of my arm, I feel his hand on my stomach. My skin visibly recoils and he looks hurt again. He leans down and whispers in my ear. "I could give you back what you lost. I could make it better. Make you feel better. I would do it for you. We could leave, just the two of us."

I fight the urge to vomit all over him and just roll over facing away from him. "No" is all I say and I close my eyes. His hands linger a little too long again when the needle sticks into my skin and he leans over me as I drift off.

"I can love you better than he can. I can give you everything you've ever wanted."

I barely get the words out before the haze takes over. "I want Logan."

-

After that, he stops closing the curtain and I start bathing with my bra and underwear on. He doesn't say anything else, but I worry about what happens while I'm asleep.

* * *

"_So I was thinking we could put the nursery here."_

_I laugh a little at the excitement in his voice. It's the 5th__ house we've looked at. And the first one that's passed the 'Logan's baby safe inspection.' _

_Everything had to be perfect and out of the way or child proof-able. I wasn't even 4 months pregnant and you'd think the baby was already crawling around by the way he was acting._

_When the realtor leaves us to talk he walks over to me and places his hands on my bump before kissing me._

"_So what do you think?"_

_I smile and lean into him. "I think that I love it."_

_He beams at me and lets out a slow breath. "Good."_

_Its not that I never felt at home at the Echolls, I did but it was **his** home,** their** home, it was always a temporary fix until something more permanent came along._

_When we move into the house a month later, it's the first time I feel like I'm at home since my dad died. And I feel that way because of Logan._

_It's '**our'** home and no one else's. We'd made our own permanent. _

* * *

Day 25

Its a few days later, I think, when I wake up to find Liam standing over me.

I scream and scramble back, falling off the bed. He just laughs and then grabs me before throwing me back on the bed and lying on top of me.

Kicking and screaming does me no good, its not like I have the energy to really defend myself after all and he doesn't budge as I feel his disgusting lips on me. I finally get my knee in just the right position and when I bring it up hard into his groin, he groans and then punches me.

"Stupid bitch." He grabs my side roughly, probably leaving a bruise and then punches me in the stomach. He laughs when I cry and its like insult to injury times 10.

He keeps hitting me and I keep kicking him, but he doesn't stop and I'm freaking out. He pulls out a knife and starts cutting my clothes off, slicing my skin in the process and I know its on purpose. I start crying when I feel him trying to rip my shirt off me the rest off the way and my body takes over, I'd been through this before and never again would I be touched without permission. I kick him in the stomach and he falls back slightly and the distance is enough for me to get a few feet away and for **him** to come in the door.

He yanks Liam out and I can hear them yelling. I wonder if this is the end, if Liam will kill him, and me, or just me.

Would Logan even know?

-

I'm almost relieved when **he** comes back in later, almost.

He cleans and bandages my wounds and I cry the entire time because he has to take off most of my clothes to do it. And even though I know it needs to be done, I know how much he is enjoying it and his touch makes my skin crawl. When he's done he redresses me and gives me another shot.

I feel his hand on my face as I drift away, it sweeps down my cheek in a almost fatherly motion, which just creeps me out beyond belief considering the way he is with me. "I'm so so sorry Veronica, I really, truly am."

I laugh to myself, some fucking father he is.

* * *

_Whoosh……whoosh……..whoosh_

_I look over at Logan with tears streaming down my face to see that my tears are reflected in his own. _

_He squeezes my hand harder and then brings it to his lips kissing it. _

"_That's our baby, Logan."_

* * *

Day 28

The days have started to run together. Before he started sedating me I had at least an idea of how long I'd been here, but now….now I have no clue.

It may be weeks, months….hell it could be a year for all I know.

I've started just going through the motions when that door opens, eating and bathing until I feel the familiar prick of the needle and I let the sleep take me.

Because it's the only thing I have to look forward to. The only part of Logan I have left. My dreams.

But this time something different happens, I hear another voice before I drift off. A voice I'd heard before.

"Oh my god!"

And I open my eyes in time to see him pull her out of the room, a flash of blonde hair behind her. I can hear them fighting as I lose consciousness.

* * *

Hannah

When I left Casey's after confronting him I went straight home. I was just devastated, how could he do that to me?

I'd fallen for him so hard and so fast that I just couldn't understand how it could have all been fake.

I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to believe anymore. I knew he was right about my dad, no matter how hard I tried to deny it he was, I'd known for a long time. So did that mean that my dad was the one lying? Did he really lie about Casey killing that kid? Or was Casey lying? And if Casey was lying...was he lying about his feelings for me as well?

When I got home and saw my dad's car, I didn't know whether to be happy he was home early or sad, I didn't know what I was going to say to him.

I looked for him and couldn't find him so I finally just went into the kitchen. I figured I'd drown my sorrows in a pint or two of ice cream. Maybe it would help me figure out how to get Casey back….or I guess just get him. I'd never wanted anything so badly.

It was then that I heard him. I heard his voice coming from the basement, he'd left the door to the garage open so I followed the sound of his voice.

And that's when I saw her, the tiny blonde lying on a bed in our basement. And I just watched in horror as my dad injected her with something and she closed her eyes.

"Oh my god!!"

He turned and pulled me out of there so fast my head spun and the next thing I knew the door was locked and we were on the stairs fighting. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is!"

"Hannah, you didn't see anything, you're imagining things, I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I knew I'd heard her and you trying to convince me I'm losing my mind isn't gonna work this time dad! What have you done?! Why is she here?!"

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me up the stairs. "You have to stay out of this. You can't tell anyone what you saw. It just didn't happen."

I yanked my arm out of his grip as we got into the kitchen but he latched on to it again, this time squeezing so hard I was sure there would be a bruise. "No! I can't do that, do you realize what you're doing? Its kidnapping dad, Casey and his friends have been worried sick about her, they've been looking for her! Has she been here the entire time?"

He didn't answer and he started pulling me towards my room. "Answer me! She has friends and family that love her! You have to let her go!"

When we got to my room he opened the door and pushed me in. "I know she does Hannah, but so do I, and that's why I'm….why I have to do this….if I don't….if I don't…..I'm doing this because I love you. I don't want to, you have no idea how much I don't want to but I have no choice anymore."

"Dad go to the cops. Do something…I won't keep this secret. I'll go to Casey, I'll tell him."

And then the next thing I knew I felt a sharp prick in my arm and felt myself falling into him. "I know and that's why she'll be gone before you can do or say anything." He looked pained as he said it and I didn't understand why.

I couldn't believe that my own fucking father had drugged me to keep me quiet.

* * *

Veronica

When he comes back later he starts packing my stuff as I watch. And when he is done, he injects me with a double dose.

He climbs onto the bed and pulls me into his arms and I feel him holding me and stroking my face. Its like a bad dream and I pray for the good ones to come, and fast.

I can hear him talking to me but barely any of it makes sense. But it's the part that does make sense that makes me pray that I will just never wake up again. And the worst part about it is that I realize that that's where this is going.

"I'm sorry baby, I wanted things to be different. I wanted to keep you all to myself. But you don't want me and I can't keep you anymore. No matter how much I want to."

From the minute he says it, the only thing I can think about is Logan. And when Griffith leans down to kiss me, I convince myself that its Logan kissing me.

That way Logan would be my last memory and if I was lucky I'd sleep through it and never even know that we'd never be together again.

to be continued................

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**A/N 1: Something to remember after reading this chapter. The counted days are those that Veronica has been held hostage so you have to add the two days before she was taken for it to match with the days she has been gone which is now 30 days, so technically its 4 weeks and 2 days. and just a reminder in case you didnt read the A/N at the top, the dreams were in no particular order so it jumped from early to late or middle to early pregnancy on purpose.**

**A/N 2: In case you are wondering about the way Griffith changed in regards to Veronica. He is/was suffering from something called Lima Syndrome, it is the opposite of Stockholm Syndrome. With 'Lima' the captor unintentionally falls in love with, or develops sympathy for the captive. The captor does not take the person for this reason its is something that develops during the span of time they are holding the person hostage. **

**I also need to acknowledge my reader AnziaC. I had always intended to have Veronica leave for this arc but I hadn't decided what I was going to be doing with her, kidnapped, runaway, blackmail, I couldn't decide. But AnziaC gave me the idea to have her kidnapped and drugged. So thank you AnziaC!!**


	65. Separation Anxiety Part X:Lost and Found

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!!**

**this is the 10th chapter of a 12 chapter story arc. **

**this story is a work of fiction, so exaggerations have been made in terms of the events that take place within it.**

**i dont own veronica mars. **

* * *

Separation Anxiety Part X:

Lost and Found

* * *

Logan

It wasn't worth even trying to sleep anymore. I'd gotten so little over the past weeks that I was actually used to only an hour or two a day. But now that I knew something really truly **was **wrong….it wasn't happening at all.

I'd been trying on and off for the last 24 hours and I finally just gave up and went outside to sit by the pool. But all that did was bring back even more memories of Veronica. So I just sat there staring off into space while thoughts of her bombarded my mind.

I think I'd gone over every single moment I'd spent with her in my entire life since she left. Trying to find a clue as to where she was at first….and now….now just trying to keep her with me.

I was scared to death that we weren't going to find her…or that we would and it would be too late. What if it already was? I couldn't live with that. I couldn't live without her. I knew that, she knew that, we all knew that.

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Duncan open the back door and head in my direction. I didn't notice him at all until he sat down on the lounge next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "This is probably a stupid question…but are you ok?"

I gave him an incredulous look, and he smiled slightly when I answered. "You're right, that was a really stupid question."

He shrugged and moved over to the other lounge so he was facing me. "I know and I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about Duncan? Because of you we know that she's in trouble…..if you hadn't come back we might never have known."

He leaned forward. "What do I have to be sorry about? A lot….I'm still sorry for what I did last summer, I'm sorry for not trusting in your friendships when I had the information I had. I'm sorry I didn't come back with her, that I didn't let her talk me into it, or force her to let me. I'm sorry I waited so long to come back. I could have stopped this before it happened."

I looked up at him then. "You didn't know. I appreciate your remorse and yes, I'm still angry with you for what you pulled last year….but that's behind us now. All that matters is her."

He smiled then. "You know you are all that matters to her too, right?"

"Did she say that?"

He nodded. "More than once. In the small amount of time I was in her company you were pretty much all she talked about."

I decided to ask, even thought I knew he wouldn't tell me I just had to. "Why did she leave Duncan? I know you know, and I know that you had more to do with her coming back so soon than you let on. If she felt so strongly about leaving then someone had to have reasoned with her. Please tell me."

He sighed and looked away. "I can't tell you. And not because I don't want to. Believe me I do. But it wouldn't be fair to either of you if I did. Plus if I tell you, it will only hurt you more and right now all you need is to focus on finding her."

"Fuck it really is bad then….your mom basically gave me the same speech."

"Yeah, well she's a smart lady. But what you need to remember is that Veronica loves you….more than life…hers, everyone's….and she was thinking only of you when she left Neptune, only of you while she was in Napa, only of you when she left Napa, and I can guarantee that right now if…" He didn't finish he just sat there and I knew he was thinking 'if she's alive' and then he picked up again. "Right now she is thinking of you and only you."

I sighed a little and sat back against the lounge. I knew he was right, I didn't know how but I did. I had faith in her, faith that she was ok and still mine. I looked over at Duncan then and he was staring off into space. "You know I'm glad you came back. As mad as I was, I've missed you, you were always like a brother to me."

He laughed a little. "Funny, I had a similar conversation with her. I'm glad I came back too, I don't know how long I'll stay, but its good to know I'm welcome again."

We sat there for a few more minutes before a thought came into my head. "I think….that when we find her." I couldn't bring myself to say if. "I think, that maybe I might take her somewhere, just the two of us, somewhere that we can be alone and heal, get back to the place we were before all this happened."

I looked over and saw a slight smile. "Well, I do happen to know about this great place up in Napa."

* * *

Hannah

I woke up around noon the next day to see that I was still in my room. There was food and water on my dresser but my computer and cell phone were both gone.

I ran towards the door and tried to open it but he'd locked me in. I screamed for him but he never came.

I had to get to Casey, I had to do something. I didn't know what my dad had meant by saying she'd be gone, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

So I sat there waiting, for hours and then around 6PM I heard him leave and watched from the window as his car went down the driveway.

And that's when I decided to take my chances. I grabbed my spare car keys from my desk, opened the window hung my legs over the edge and jumped. The two story fall was fast and luckily I landed in a bush that broke my fall, but I was pretty sure I twisted my ankle and had some scrapes and bruises. But I didn't care, I had to get to Casey, I had to tell him. I had to help her.

It was crazy I knew it, I'd never even met her…..but I knew how important she was to Casey.

It was slightly ironic, I'd been hell bent on finding a way to prove to him that I was the one for him……and the perfect grand gesture had been in my basement all along. But that didn't even cross my mind, because the only thing that mattered was helping her.

I drove way over the speed limit the whole way to the Grand, just hoping to god that he was home. And when he opened the door all I wanted to do was throw my arms around him and beg him to forgive me for not believing him about my dad, for not knowing she was at my house the whole time and then beg him to love me….love me like I loved him…..like I wanted him to love me.

But instead I just stood there. He actually looked surprised to see me. But what killed me the most was the fact that he also looked annoyed. "Hannah, what are you doing here, I thought…."

I stopped him before he could continue there wasn't time for that. I didn't know how much more time we had. "I have something to show you. Something that's gonna change everything."

* * *

Casey

So you would have thought that within 24 hours the entire Balboa County would be on Red Alert for Veronica…but that wasn't how the Kane's and Lamb decided to deal with things.

Instead they called in about a million favors and had eyes and ears everywhere. CW had already tracked the GPS on the Kane's car and found it in an impound lot in San Diego, how it got there nobody knew. It was a dead end.

But it didn't matter. All that did matter was that we were going to find her and CW had made it very clear as to what would be happening to whoever was responsible. I didn't wish to be in their shoes for even a moment.

24 hours after arriving at Dick's, hardly any of us had slept and I needed a break, so I left and went home to shower and change.

I'd just gotten out and put on some boxers and jeans when I heard someone knocking on my door.

I threw a shirt on quickly, went to answer it and was surprisingly shocked to see Hannah standing there.

Really, I should have expected her and I felt terrible but I was actually slightly annoyed. There was just too much going on, I wasn't in the mood to rehash everything with her.

"Hannah, what are you doing here I thought…."

She stopped me. "I have something to show you. Something that's gonna change everything."

"What do you mean you have something to show me?" It wasn't until then that I noticed her appearance. Instead of her usual impeccable wardrobe, her clothes were disheveled, her hair was a mess, she looked like she had a few scrapes and bruises, and was putting most of her weight on her right ankle. And were those leaves in her hair? What was going on? And that's when my annoyance turned to concern. I reached for her and she leaned in to me, seemingly relieved by the comfort. "What happened? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

I tried to pull her inside but she stopped me. "I'm fine…well I will be. But we need to go now. We don't have much time."

She started pulling me towards the elevator, she stumbled after only a couple of steps so I grabbed her around the waist and helped her. When we got inside I decided to try again. I turned her so she was facing me and placed my hand on her cheek. "Hannah, what's going on? What happened to you?"

She looked up at me and I couldn't tell if she was sad, scared, embarrassed or mad. "I jumped out a window."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I had to get to you. You had to know and I didn't know how long I had. It could have been too late if I waited any longer. It might be too late now."

I went to ask her what she was talking about, but when the doors opened, she grabbed me and started pulling me towards the parking lot. She obviously wasn't going to tell me, so in order to speed things along I picked her up and carried her. She molded to me like silly putty. And I felt even worse for using her like I had. This was a great, amazing girl and I'd treated her like an expendable resource. But she still wanted me, how was that possible?

When I got to my truck I put her in the passenger seat and then got in and pulled out of the parking lot.

She told me to drive to her house so I did. She didn't say a single word to me the entire time.

When we got there she told me to drive slow and when she saw that her dad's car wasn't there she let out a long slow breath of relief.

She told me to park the truck behind the house and then I helped her out and followed her in through the back door. When we got to the garage she fished around in a box of tools for a second before she pulled out a key. She opened the door to the basement and I followed her quietly down the stairs. She stopped by another door that was right next to the washer and dryer and she looked at me. I saw tears starting to well up in her eyes and I was beyond confused. I had no idea what was going on, but I had a bad feeling that it wasn't good.

When she finally spoke it caught me off guard. "You have to know, that I didn't know……not until last night. And I got to you as soon as I could to tell you. I just hope it wasn't to late. I guess I should have checked before I left but I was afraid he'd come back and then I'd never get to you and I couldn't risk it cuz its not fair to her and …"

She kept rambling on but I didn't hear a word after she said 'her.' "Her who?"

She stopped talking and unlocked the door. It swung open revealing a dark room and I couldn't see anything. That is until she turned on the light.

I don't think I've ever run so fast and as soon as I had Veronica in my arms I turned to Hannah. "Thank you, thank you so much."

She didn't say anything, but she smiled and that was enough. And then I realized what was going on. "Your dad had her this whole time?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know, all I do know is that it has something to do with the Fitzpatricks and I think he was afraid they'd hurt him, or me, or both of us, I don't know."

I felt like shit, she'd sold out her own father to save Veronica, even after what I had done to her, I had to help her. "I'll make sure you are kept safe I'll even help you find your mom if you want."

That's when the tears started to fall. "Really?"

"Yes." I looked down at Veronica then still cradled in my arms, she was breathing but she wasn't responding to me at all. "Why isn't she waking up?"

Hannah looked down again. "I think he's been drugging her. When I caught him with her he was injecting her with something. I think it's the same stuff he drugged me with last night when I found her."

At that moment I wanted nothing more than to rip him into a million little pieces, he'd get what was coming to him and he would never hurt anyone ever again, not Veronica and not Hannah, I'd make sure of it. "When will he be back?"

"I don't know."

I laid Veronica back down softly on the bed and walked towards Hannah. I needed to get her out of there, get Veronica to safety and get CW and Lamb over there before Griffith came home. I put my hands on Hannah's shoulders and leaned in to her, kissing her softly. "I need you to find whatever he has been giving her and leave it on the kitchen counter, then you need to take my truck and go back to my room at the Grand." I gave her my keys and key card. "Don't let anyone but me in ok?"

She nodded and then turned back to me. "What are you going to do Casey?"

I looked at her and sighed before cupping her face in my hands and kissing her again. "Its not up to me…but I really don't think you want to know."

She started crying again. "I understand, but just remember that he is my dad."

As she walked up the stairs I called after her. "I'm not sure how much that's going to matter."

She didn't turn around, but I heard her soft reply. "It shouldn't."

When she was gone I went back to Veronica and sat next to her on the bed before pulling out my phone. I scrolled down until I found the right name and I hit send, it rang only once before he picked up. "CW? You guys need to get to Dr. Griffith's house immediately."

When I told him what was going on he hung up instead of answering. They were only five minutes away, I just hoped they'd make it before Griffith came home.

When I set the phone down I turned back to V and checked her over partly. She had a lot of bruises and cuts all over her body that were obviously new, but that were beginning to heal, including a large bruised hand print on her side. She also had numerous puncture marks. It looked like he'd been drugging her for a long time. That stupid fucking son of a bitch.

As I waited I looked around the room and found a sonogram picture on the table next to the bed. I looked at Veronica and picked it up, putting it in my pocket. I couldn't risk Logan finding it before she could tell him and I knew she'd want it back, so I'd make sure that it was returned to her safely.

When they arrived CW called me. He hadn't told anyone else what was going on. I stood up and walked up the stairs. I just had to get Veronica to Logan, get Hannah to safety and then the rest of us would make sure that Griffith and Liam Fitzpatrick would never hurt anyone else again.

* * *

Logan

I was still out by the pool when CW got the call. He didn't say what was going on, just that we all needed to get to where Casey was and soon. I knew it was about Veronica, I'm not stupid, but I didn't ask, I didn't want to know until I had too, especially if it was bad news. I followed them all out to the cars and got into the front seat of my mom's car with Don.

Dick, Wallace, and Weevil got in Dick's truck, Luke and Duncan got into Luke's and Jake got into CW's SUV with him.

I looked back to see my mom, Mac, Meg, Lizzie and Celeste watching us leave. They looked worried and it just freaked me out even more.

We didn't talk to whole way. It wasn't until we stopped a few blocks away and followed CW up a drive way and behind the house that Don finally spoke. "Remember what I told you when the E-String Strangler had her?"

I turned to him. "Yeah, just get her out of here."

He nodded. "The same thing applies here, if that is what is going on, grab her, take the car and go back to Dick's."

"You really think you could stop me?"

He didn't reply he just smiled.

When we saw everyone get out of their vehicles we followed them. We followed CW through the house and found Casey standing in the kitchen holding a vile of medicine. He handed it to me. "You're gonna need this I think."

I looked at it and than back at him. "What's going on?"

"Follow me."

We followed him through the garage and down the stairs. But before he let us any further he stopped me, I may have been standing with everyone else, but he was only talking to me. "We don't have much time. So you need to hurry, get her out of here and call Dr. Gates."

The minute he said 'her' I lost it. I shoved him out of the way and ran through the door, I didn't check to see if they were following me I knew they were. And then I saw her.

She was so pale and still lying on that bed and I was livid, I wanted to hit something, someone, but I held back.

I pulled her into my arms and ran past everyone, I didn't say a single word as Lamb tossed me his keys and I ran back up the stairs and through the house.

It wasn't until I got back to the car that I realized Wallace had followed me. He grabbed the keys from me and pointed to the passenger seat. "I'll drive, hurry."

I didn't argue. I got in and cradled her to me, I rocked her back and forth, kissing every inch of her I could reach and telling her I loved her, over and over and over.

I vaguely heard Wallace calling Dr. Gates, but just didn't care.

I had her back and no one would ever take her from me again.

* * *

Dick

As soon as they were gone Casey told us everything. I didn't think it was possible to feel rage like I did in that moment, but apparently it was. And I could tell by the look on everyone's faces that they felt the same way.

When he was done Luke and I grabbed the bags that were obviously Veronica's and ran them outside to my truck. I was worried to death about Ronnie, she looked like hell but she was with Logan and I knew she would be ok….or at least she would soon.

When we got back downstairs CW and Lamb were standing in the corner very heatedly discussing something. Lamb looked ready to kill. And from what I could hear, CW was trying to get him to leave.

It made sense, if he had planned what I thought he did, then the sheriff being here wouldn't be a good thing for his career, but he refused and finally they came back to the rest of us.

CW looked us over, Weevil, Casey, Luke, Duncan, Lamb, Jake and I just stood there waiting for him to finally speak. "If you don't want to be here for this, I suggest you leave." None of us budged and he continued. "That's what I thought."

And then he turned his attention to Weevil. "Eli, I think its time you use the information you and Casey have gathered, take Luke and Duncan with you."

Weevil didn't say anything he just nodded and the three of them were out the door. And then he turned to the rest of us as he closed the door locking us in.

That's when I finally had to speak up. "What do we do now?"

He just smiled. "We wait."

* * *

Luke

None of us said much when we got outside and I tossed Weevil the keys to my truck.

The only thing that was really going through my mind was how fucking thankful I was that we'd found her and she was alive. Although, I had to admit that the fact that she wasn't awake and looked the way she did, so pale and small, really scared me. But I had faith, I **had** to have faith. There was no other option.

When we started heading towards the 02 district my curiosity finally got the better of me. Casey had explained how he found V, but Duncan and I were still unaware of what Weevil and Casey had been doing. Just the fact that they'd been working together was weird enough. So when I finally asked he smiled and told us everything.

That Casey had been framed by Thumper who was working with the Fitzpatrick's. And that made everything else make even more sense. Obviously Dr Griffith had been blackmailed into pretending to be the anonymous caller.

Of course what we still didn't know was how they got V and why she was even alive. As scary as that thought was, it was a logical one.

When we pulled up in front of the River Stix I about had a heart attack. And just as I turned to ask Weevil why we were there, I saw the reason with my own eyes. We sat there and watched as Thumper walked out the doors and towards his bike. And before I could ask the game plan, Thumper pulled away and Weevil pulled out behind him.

At first I thought that Thumper didn't see us, but then I realized that he had and was leading us out further down the PCH. I was getting anxious and by the look of it so were Weevil and Duncan.

And then out of no where, Thumper turned off on to a side road and Weevil turned the wheel to follow him. When he stopped Weevil was out of the truck so fast I didn't even know he'd left. Duncan and I followed and got outside just in time to see them trading blows. When we reached them Duncan and I joined in and when Thumper finally admitted defeat Weevil finally spoke. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Thumper looked incredulous. "What the fuck do you think I was thinking?"

I looked over and saw anger pass over Weevs' face. "You trying to tell me that you sold me and the boys out over money?"

Thumper sneered. "What else?"

Weevil grabbed him by his neck and started to squeeze. "Why the fuck did you bring her into this?"

He let go so Thumper could catch his breath, he was still on the ground broken and bloody but showed no remorse. "Who, your fucking rich bitch whore?"

When he called V that I lost it. I growled and kicked him in the stomach until Duncan pulled me off as I yelled at him. "Don't you fucking talk about her like that."

He just laughed. "Fuck, you should be thanking me."

Weevil looked ready to kill. "Thank you?! You almost got her killed. **Why the fuck** would we thank you?!"

Thumper looked up at him seriously. "I saved her life. Liam was gonna kill the bitch, but I convinced him that she might be good for leverage later. Well and other things…" And then he laughed again.

Stupid son of a bitch, I was ready to tear him to pieces and so was Weevil, but Duncan beat us to it.

We just watched in shock as Duncan took out years worth of aggression on Thumper's face and body. When he was done Thumper was still alive, but barely. The three of us tossed him in the back of the truck and headed back towards Neptune. We were five minutes out when my phone rang. When I saw it was Dick I answered immediately. "Hey."

He didn't bother with pleasantries. "You got what you were sent for?"

"Sure did."

I swear I could hear him smile over the phone. "Good, bring it back on over. "

* * *

Lamb

I didn't give a fuck that I was the sheriff, Veronica was family and I was gonna make for damn sure that I was part of whatever was going down.

It wasn't 10 minutes after Weevil, Luke and Duncan left that we heard the front door open upstairs and we all stood up and waited. Dick, Jake, CW, Casey and I.

CW hid behind the door and the both of us just waited, guns drawn.

As soon as the door opened CW pistol whipped the first person that entered and as Liam Fitzpatrick fell to the ground, Griffith turned and tried to run. I pulled the trigger hitting him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground and Dick dragged him back into the room. We set to work tying them both to the chairs in the room and when Weevil and the others returned with what I had to assume was Thumper, he wasn't exactly recognizable anymore, we tied him up as well.

It took almost an hour to get what we wanted from them and when we had all the information we needed, I helped CW and Jake load Thumper and Liam in to CW's SUV.

When we came back downstairs Casey was talking or I guess **threatening** Griffith. It was clear that he had only acted out of fear for his own life and his daughter's, but that didn't excuse the fact that he'd held her hostage and drugged her. It was an unforgivable act. But we knew that even with Liam gone the Fitzpatricks were still going to be a problem and considering what he knew, he could help us take them down once and for all. Plus, when we found out that he'd saved her from being raped by Liam, we decided to show him some mercy.

Basically what would be happening is that Griffith would admit that he had lied about being the caller and Casey's case would basically disappear. With no witness there would be no trial and he'd be a free man again. Griffith would then be put into the witness protection program in exchange for turning states evidence against the Fitzpatrick's, CW had a friend that was a US Marshall and he'd made a deal with him on Griffith's behalf. But it didn't end there. It was Casey that made the other stipulation very clear.

"You are never going to go near Hannah again. She doesn't want you in her life anymore, its obvious that she knows what you are and what you are capable of, and you won't tarnish her life anymore than you have. She is going to find her mother, who I know you had run out of town by the Fitzpatrick's and live with her. You are not to contact her in any way. And that goes double for Veronica. If you do, this offer is null and void." Griffith flinched a little when Casey mentioned Veronica and it bugged me, he seemed more upset about not being able to contact her than his own daughter. I wondered if I was the only one who noticed. But I kept my mouth shut and focused my attention back on Casey as he pointed back to CW. "And Mr. Weidman here is going to make sure you follow the rules." Griffith just nodded in response.

We stayed there going over the rest of the plan until Dr. Gates showed up to take care of Griffith's gunshot. When he told us that Veronica was awake and would be ok we were all relieved and I was ready for this to be over so that I could go and see for myself.

After he was done patching up Griffith, Dr. Gates pulled Jake, CW and I to the side and told us about his conduct with Veronica. Griffith is lucky I didn't shoot him on the spot. But we needed him, at least for the moment. But CW looked over at me and smiled. I knew what it meant. As soon as he wasn't needed anymore, he wouldn't be breathing anymore. And considering all of the connections between the three of us, it would be a quick trial.

I smiled as I helped Jake and Dr. Gates put Griffith in the car to take him to the station and we sent the boys back to Dick's house. Griffith didn't even know that his days were numbered. And I secretly hoped that CW would let me come along for the ride, he'd never touch her again, we'd make sure of that.

CW, Jake and I drove towards Shark Stadium with Liam and Thumper in the back. He looked over at me as he parked the vehicle. "Are you sure you want to be involved in this?"

I nodded. "Positive."

None of the kids would ever know what really happened to the three of them.

* * *

Casey

When I showed up at the Grand and knocked on the door there was no answer and I got concerned, so I ran back downstairs and got another key.

When I let myself in everything looked like it was still in place, but Hannah wasn't in the living room and then I noticed the door to my room was open. I walked in to find her asleep on my bed, with wet hair and wearing my robe.

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt a huge rush of emotion for her, it wasn't quite love but it might have been something close to it, and it accompanied a protective feeling. For a second I thought that it may have just been gratitude for what she had done for us that day, but the truth of the matter was that I really had garnered some feelings for her. She'd been right and so had Mac.

And from the moment I realized it, all I wanted to do was hold her. So I pulled my shirt over my head, kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed next to her, pulling her to me.

I laid there with her in my arms until she finally woke up a little while later.

I kissed her cheek and she turned in my arms and looked up at me smiling slightly. "Is she ok?"

I nodded.

"Is my dad ok?"

I nodded and told her about the deal. I didn't know what to expect, but I wasn't expecting the sigh of relief. And then she smiled again. "My mom is in Philadelphia, I've known all along she just made me promise not to tell."

I smiled and pulled her closer. "I'll get you on a plane tomorrow and have your stuff sent."

She nuzzled against my chest and then reached up and kissed me. I thought about not returning it, but for one I just couldn't do that to her and two, I wanted to kiss her more than anything in that moment. So I kissed her back and she broke it soon after. "Thank you Casey."

"You're welcome."

And then she kissed me again, and once again I returned it. And even though I knew it was probably wrong...when she asked me not to stop, I listened and I continued…..it was what she wanted. And with everything that had happened…I just couldn't bring myself to deny her, or myself, because at that point it was what I wanted more than anything as well. So that night I gave her exactly what she wanted and more.

The next morning she was with CW and on her way to the airport. I'd kissed her goodbye before she'd gotten in the truck and now as they drove away, I was sad to see her go.

I knew I didn't love her….not like she wanted me to…and she knew that now, understood that. But despite it all…..I'd cared for her and I really had developed strong feelings for her and given more time, I probably would have fallen for her as well. And that made me realize that I did still have to capacity to want someone and care for someone other that Veronica.

Hannah had given me the faith that I'd been looking for all along.

* * *

Veronica

When I woke up the first time I thought I was alone in the room. And for a second I thought I was still in the basement, but as I looked around I realized I wasn't and I recognized the room I was in. It was the one Logan and I would stay in when we slept over at the Dick's, I felt relieved almost immediately.

I tried to sit up but was so tired that I decided against it. I was wondering why I was alone when I heard someone in the bathroom and I looked over to see Dr Gates walking towards me.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I didn't think I'd ever be so happy to see a medical professional again after being with Griffith. But this was Dr. Gates, I knew and trusted him, it was obvious that everything was going to be ok.

While he checked my wounds he explained everything to me, told me that the drugs would probably take a few days to completely wear off and that I would still feel funny for awhile, almost like trying to kick an addiction. I'd been on them so long that my body had gotten used to them and I would essentially be going through detox.

After he was done explaining about the drugs, he asked me all that had happened. When I told him about the incident with Liam and the way Dr. Griffin had acted with me, he looked concerned. I was pretty sure that he'd never done that any other time and that Griffith had never taken it farther than the occasional lingering touch and voyeurism, but considering the fact that I had been drugged and held for so long he wanted to do an examination anyways. I couldn't object, I needed to know. When he didn't find any signs of abuse I think he was just as relieved as I was.

He spoke to me a little bit about the miscarriage and how I was feeling about it and then he told me that I should still be able to have kids with no problem and that the injuries I'd sustained while I was in captivity were minor, painful, but minor, so there shouldn't be any lasting physical effects other then a few small scars. I was relieved again as you can probably guess.

When he was done he asked if I had any questions. I only had one. "Where's Logan?"

He smiled. "I wondered how long you'd wait to ask that. Its been killing you I bet."

I smiled I couldn't help it. "Um pretty much since I woke up."

He laughed. "He is downstairs, he wanted me to be able to check you out in private. Although, it was almost like pulling teeth to get him to leave the room, even after he suggested it. Did you want me to get him?"

I nodded sleepily, he was right, I could still feel the effects of the drugs. He stood up and smiled again. "One Logan, coming right up."

I closed my eyes as he left, I wanted to stay awake but I was so tired.

When I woke up the second time I heard music, but that wasn't what lifted my heart. I felt arms around me, Logan's arms around me. And this time, it wasn't a dream.

I turned in his arms to see him smiling at me and tears sprang to my eyes. I reached my hand up and touched his face. "Are you really here?"

He smiled even bigger and kissed my hand and then me. "Yes, I'm really here and I always will be."

* * *

**thanks for reading!!! review please!!**


	66. Separation Anxiety Part XI: Epic

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!!!**

**This is chapter 11 of a 12 chapter story arc.**

**A/N: This chapter is mostly fluff but its a little angsty in parts too. And it contains a different take on one of the best LoVe moments that ever existed. **

**I don't own Veronica Mars, Mike Doughty or the song 'I Hear the Bells.' **

**

* * *

**

**Separation Anxiety Part XI:**

**Epic **

* * *

**I Hear the Bells **

**By: Mike Doughty**

I hear the bells down in the canyon,

It's snow in New York some blue December,

I'm going to the moon about you, girl,

And I'm calling to you throughout the world and well

I can (I can) hear the bells are ringing joyful and triumphant

And I can (I can) hear the bells are ringing joyful and triumphant, and...

I hear the bells, they are like emeralds, and

Glints in the night, commas and ampersands

Your moony face so inaccessible

Your inner mind so inexpressible

I can (I can) hear the bells are ringing joyful and triumphant

And I can (I can) hear the bells are ringing joyful and triumphant,

and...

Dum, dum, dum, dumbi-dum-dum

Dum, dum, dum, dumbi-dum-dum

* * *

Veronica

"Are you really here?"

He smiled even bigger, kissed my hand and then me. "Yes, I'm really here and I always will be."

I couldn't believe it, being back in his arms, it was what I'd wanted for so long, needed for so long, and to actually be there…I couldn't imagine anything feeling so good, so right.

But I knew I needed to tell him, be honest with him. He had to know it wasn't his fault. He had to know what I'd done. I pulled back from his kiss and brought my hand to his cheek again and smiled tentatively. "Logan I…"

He put his fingers on my lips. "It can wait, I have you back that's all I need. And you need to rest."

I shook my head. "No, I need….."

He rested his forehead against mine stopping my words. "Wait, no there is something I need to say first." He sat up a little and grabbed the remote to turn off the music just as 'I hear the bells' came on.

"No wait, don't turn it off, I love this song."

He looked back at me and smiled. "Ok." He paused and then he moved me onto my back, leaned over me so our faces were even and began stroking the side of my face with his hand. "I thought our story was epic, you know? Just like Lilly always said….You and me."

I'd never really understood that. "Epic how?"

He took a deep breath. "Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic…..when you were gone….I didn't know what to do…I just couldn't bring myself to believe that it was over. You have to know that I never lost faith in you. I knew you'd be back."

I reached up to kiss him, thinking about what he'd said before responding. "Ruined lives, bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard though?"

He shrugged and leaned into me a little more. "No one writes songs about the ones that come easy. I always thought that we'd been through so much that if anything ever happened we'd work through it. Get through it together. It would just be another phase in the epicness that is us….."He paused then and I could see tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Veronica. For whatever I did to make you leave….. You know, if I could do it over…"

"You didn't do anything wrong Logan." My heart practically broke with his words, I'd never meant for him to think it was him. Even though I knew he would…I'd never wanted it. I hated myself for putting him through the previous few weeks. And the words just flew out of my mouth. "I was pregnant."

Tears were welling up in my eyes and he took in a sharp breath. "You were…. But…"

I shook my head as the tears began to spill over. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I found out the day you left and I was so excited, I couldn't wait to tell you and then I lost the baby and I just kind of lost my mind. It was all my fault. I knew you wouldn't be able to forgive me and I thought that if I just left…."

I looked up and he was staring straight into my tear soaked eyes with matching tears. "Why would you think that I would be mad? I love you, I would have loved our baby." He placed his hand on my stomach and held it there. "I could never be angry with you for something like that." He looked away a little. "What you must have been going through….Baby, it wasn't your fault. I would have told you that...helped you through whatever you felt. We would have done it together."

"But Logan it was my fault."

"No, you can't think that. I know you never would have…."

"But I did." I turned away from him, I couldn't look at him while I said it. I didn't want to lose him…but I needed be honest and truly ask for his forgiveness. "I helped Casey when you asked me not to…" I could hear him take a breath and try to speak but I stopped him. "I knew I was pregnant and I made him let me help him. He didn't want me to, begged me not to, but I told him I'd do it without him….you have to know that he probably saved my life. He came in just as Liam had a tattoo needle to my face. Casey pulled a gun on him and when I thought he was going to let me go, he threw me into the corner of a pool table. I'm so sorry, I knew I was pregnant and I did it anyways. It was all my fault. I killed our baby because I didn't listen to you. And I know you can never forgive me for it. But you have to know that I will do anything I can to regain your trust and your forgiveness….I…I just don't want to lose you. Please don't leave me." I was sobbing by then and when I felt him pull me to him and hold me tight I just cried even harder.

He started rocking me and when he spoke I could tell he was crying nearly as hard. "Why did you leave, why would you think I couldn't forgive you?"

"You s…s…said so…..during that fight. You s…said…"

He pulled back and placed his hand on my face. "I was so wrong baby. So wrong, I never should have said that. If I had known what it would cause… I could never not forgive you for something that caused you pain. You lost our baby and I wasn't there for you because of some stupid fucking comment I made. I will never be able to forgive myself for what my words caused."

I pulled him close again. "No Logan, it's not your fault, I'm the one that didn't have faith in you, faith that you and our love could make it through this. I was so afraid that you'd leave me that I just ran to avoid losing you. I'd already lost our baby and I couldn't bear the thought of not having you either."

He leaned in and kissed me then, with all of his emotion in it. "You **can** never and **will** never lose me Veronica. I love you too much to ever let you go. There is nothing for me to forgive you for. It wasn't your fault baby, it wasn't."

I didn't think it was possible for me to cry any harder but I did. "I love you too and there is nothing for me to forgive you for either. I'm just so happy to be back here, with you, in your arms. I missed you so much."

He continued to hold me to him. "I missed you more than I ever thought I could and when I thought you were in trouble, I thought it would kill me. You have to promise me that if anything, no matter how bad or how terrible it is, ever happens again that you will come to me. We will fix it together, the two of us the way it should always be, the way it should always have been."

I nodded. "I promise."

Logan laid back then, pulling me with him as I rested against his chest. It felt so good to have been honest and to know that our love really was strong enough to get us through such a horrible ordeal.

A little while later as we laid there together I looked up at him and kissed him softly. "Thank you for loving me Logan."

He kissed me again and pulled me tighter to him. "No, thank you."

* * *

Logan

When she fell asleep a little while later I just laid there with her in my arms watching her.

I moved my hand down and brushed it over her stomach.

I was devastated for the loss, but I thanked god that I didn't lose her too, I would have been beyond devastated if I had. I swore to myself that I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to her.

I knew it had been unplanned, but if she wanted to try again…or I guess just try, we would. The idea of her having my baby filled my heart with joy. But more than anything, her being back in my arms was the most calming and contended feeling I'd ever had.

I'd never let her go again and I'd make for damn sure that she knew that. She would never have to doubt my love for her. Never have to wonder.

When I finally fell asleep a little while later, it was exactly the way it should have been for the last month. With Veronica in my arms, safe and sound.

* * *

Veronica

When I woke up the next morning I felt like death warmed over. But I was in his arms and that was the greatest feeling in the world.

When I stirred he woke up and his lips were on mine in seconds. When he pulled back he smiled. "I'm sorry, its just that...I've missed doing that."

I laughed a little and it made my head hurt, Dr Gates had been right about the drugs wearing off. "Its ok, I missed it too."

He leaned up on his elbow and ran his fingers over my stomach. "How are you feeling baby?"

He could tell I wasn't doing so well, ugh was it that obvious? "Um, not so good. My head is throbbing and I feel weak. Almost like I might be sick. And I feel kinda gross."

He leaned into me a concerned expression on his face. "Do you need me to get Dr. Gates?"

"No, he warned me…"

He stopped me with his hand on my cheek. "He warned me too, its ok. Is there anything you need? Can I help you with anything, anything at all?"

I smiled and kissed him deeply. "No…but…"

"What is it sugarpuss?"

I closed my eyes and took it in, god I'd missed that pet name and I never thought I'd say that. "I'd really like to take a bath. Just relax, but I don't think…."

"I can start it for you, help you in and out whatever you need."

I smiled at him. "Would you join me?"

He smirked and tilted his head a little. "You thought you had to ask? Please, I'm not leaving your side."

I smiled, but then something occurred to me. "Um Logan, I don't think I can…..I'm not in any condition to….I'm not ready…"

He kissed me again and started running his fingers through my hair. "Its ok, I understand. And until you're ready, until you are healed, you call the shots. I just want to be with you and we don't have to have sex for me to be with you."

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed."

* * *

Logan

I got up a few minutes later, after kissing her senseless and went into the bathroom to fill the tub. She hadn't asked for it, but I wanted to pamper her a little, she'd had a horrific few weeks and she deserved it, so I lit candles and added bubbles.

When It was ready I went back out to the room to find her sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down. I ran over to her, suddenly very worried. "Veronica? Baby? Are you ok?"

She looked up and smiled half heartedly. "Yeah, I guess I just didn't expect to feel this horrific."

I helped her stand and then I changed my mind, picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. "I know, but just take it easy, I'll make sure you have everything you need. You just need to focus on healing and getting better. Just think of me as butler Logan."

She laughed a little. "Well I love you butler Logan."

"I love you too."

I set her down on the edge of the tub and she looked around. "This is perfect babe."

"Well thanks, I try." She went to pull her shirt up but she stopped after a few inches. Was she nervous for me to see her? I'd already seen the bruises and the cuts, was she worried about how I'd react to the physical abuse she'd obviously been subjected to? I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. "Did you want me to turn around?"

She laughed again. "No, its not that. Its...well my arms hurt and my ribs are sore…will you help me?"

I smiled, I couldn't help it. I knew it would be awhile before I could be inside of her, but the thought of seeing her, helping her undress was intoxicating. "Um yeah." It came out as more of a sigh and she pulled me down to kiss her.

"Thanks."

When she was completely undressed I ran my hands over her beautiful body, she was unhealthily pale and she'd probably lost 10 pounds but it didn't matter, she was still the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen. She sighed and shivered as I perused her and when I stood up to undress myself, she watched every move I made intently.

Once my boxers were gone I lifted her into my arms, set her down into the water and climbed in as well. I set her between my legs in front of me and she laid back against my chest.

I helped her wash her hair and her body. And she let my hand linger on certain parts longer than I'd expected but enjoyed none the less.

And when she was all clean, she laid back again and I just held her to me in the warm water. As the water began to cool I ran more hot water and pulled her closer to me. "Veronica?"

"Hmmm?" She sighed, sounding half asleep.

"I want you to go somewhere with me. I don't care where, or for how long. But I want to go away. Just the two of us."

She turned a little so she could see me and she smiled. "Ok….but why?"

"Because I'm selfish, I just got you back and I don't really feel like sharing you. Plus…we need to work on getting back to where we were and we still have a lot to figure out. About our future…" I ran my fingers over her stomach again and she seemed to get what I was saying.

"When do you want to leave?"

"How about tonight?"

She moved up and kissed me before turning back and resting against my chest again. "Ok. Where are we going to go?"

"It's a surprise."

She laughed a little and my heart sped up. "Well, I hope it's a good surprise."

I kissed the top of her head and laughed a little too. "I think it will be."

* * *

Veronica

When we finally emerged from the bubble filled retreat that Logan had created for us I was even more tired than I had been before. I really didn't think that was possible.

But I had to face the fact that as much as I disliked feeling the way I was feeling…the important part was that I was back with Logan, no longer being held and drugged against my will and that slowly but surely, I would begin to feel human once again.

When we got back into the bedroom Logan dressed me and then himself and he laid down with me again. I was both anxious and excited to go away with him and a lot of that stemmed from my relief over his willingness to forgive me. My rash decision had caused so much grief for everyone that I still felt unbelievably guilty, for that and the fact that my actions caused me to lose my baby.

This trip would be good. He would be able to help me heal. And we would find our way back to each other.

* * *

Logan

About an hour after we laid down, I got up, leaned over her and kissed her sweetly. "I need to go make some plans. Will you be ok on your own for a little while?"

She was half asleep, but she smiled and brushed her hand against my cheek. "Yeah." She sighed. "But please hurry back….I don't want to wake up alone."

I smiled and kissed her again. "I'll be back as soon as I can be. I love you."

"Love you too."

Once she was asleep I left the room and headed downstairs. I know I shouldn't have been but I was shocked to see everyone sitting in the family room. They were all talking and laughing with each other, the tension from 24 hours prior now gone. Wallace was the first to notice me and once he did it was like a chain reaction. I gave everyone a general idea of what was going on and then spoke with Lamb, CW and Jake alone.

When I looked over at the clock and realized I'd been downstairs for over an hour I got concerned. She didn't want to wake up alone and I didn't know how much longer everything would take. So I decided to call in a favor. I paused the conversation with the adults and went back out to the other room to talk to my friends for a minute.

"Hey Mac, Meg, can you two do me a huge favor?"

* * *

Veronica

Well I didn't wake up alone…but I also didn't wake up with Logan.

But believe me, I wasn't complaining. When I opened my eyes I found myself surrounded by the women in my life. There were six of us lying on the king sized bed. I had Celeste, Lynn and Mac on one side and Meg and Lizzie on the other. I don't think I could have woken up to a better sight unless it had been Logan.

They told me that Logan was still finalizing plans and didn't want me to be alone, so we spent the next hour just catching up.

They all apologized for not doing more to find me. But I reassured them it was ok, they didn't know after all and I apologized myself, for just up and running away. It felt good to be back with them. They all left one by one until I was alone with Lynn.

She scooted closer to me in the bed and for the first time I realized how big she had gotten, not **big** big, but you know, 5 months pregnant big. She noticed me staring and looked concerned. "Oh, Veronica I'm sorry, I didn't think…."

I stopped her before she could continue. "No, its ok…I take it Logan told you?"

She shook her head. "No, he hasn't told anyone, although I think everyone knows by now. I guess Mac and Wallace figured it out and then once we found you it just kind of spread. But I'd known a long time before that. I knew before you did."

I looked away feeling the familiar sting of tears in my eyes and then I felt her hand in my cheek. "Its ok to be sad Veronica. I know you don't know this, no one does, but I've had my fair share of miscarriages."

I turned to look back at her, that was news to me. "I had five within 7 years after having Logan. The first one was just natural, I went to bed one night and I was pregnant, woke up the next morning and I wasn't, it was the same thing with the second one. But things were a little different the next couple of times."

She went on to tell me about the incidents, all un-shockingly involving Aaron. It felt strange, and its not that I was happy about her misfortune, but it made me feel better, like we had a kinship or something.

And then she told me about the last one. She'd found out she was pregnant and was scared, she tried to take Logan and leave but Aaron stopped her and that was the end of that. When she was done she looked me in the eyes with a serious expression. "You can't blame yourself Veronica. I know you want to, but you can't. Its not your fault. Sure, you made a choice that led to it, but you didn't do it intentionally. And the only way you will ever get through this, is if you convince yourself that that is true."

I smiled and thanked her with tears in my eyes again.

"You're welcome and don't forget, if you ever need me, you know where to find me."

A few minutes later she went to get off the bed, gave me a hug and left the room.

Only minutes after she was gone I was bombarded by Weevil, Wallace and Luke. Just like I had with the girls we talked and apologized on both sides.

When they were gone Dick came into the room. He was near tears before he even got to the bed.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, can you ever forgive me for not trusting you?"

* * *

Dick

I know we've been over this before in some way or another, but just to be 100% sure…..yes, I am aware that my namesake…..fits me all to well.

I am a dick. I can be insensitive, pigheaded, cruel and narcis…naricciss…..nar whatever, you get where I'm going with this. And not all of that comes from what Mac tells me, it comes from me knowing that I am. And so sue me if I don't want to change, or don't try to. Its just the way that I am.

But I've never, acted towards one of my friends the way I did with Veronica.

And the fact that it was her that I did it to….I'm not sure I can forgive myself.

The girls aren't kidding when they say that I'm totally loyal to my friends I am. I'd move mountains for them, because they're the only ones that have always been there for me no matter what dumbass shit I'd done.

But Veronica, and not many people know this…but next to Mac, she's my favorite.

Yeah, she can drive me crazy, but no one else challenges me the way she does. And she has never ever given up on me, even when she thinks the worst, she always gives me the benefit of the doubt. So for me to turn my back on her and think that she had just deserted us….well, that's just unforgivable.

And then Mac had to go and tell me why she left. Fuck, if I didn't feel shitty enough before…..

Wallace and the others asked me if I wanted to join them when they went to see her but I couldn't. I needed to be alone with her, tell her face to face.

And I just couldn't keep the guilt from showing.

She looked really surprised when I started to cry and that made two of us. But I went and sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry Ronnie, can you ever forgive me for not trusting in you?"

She looked confused for a second and then she sat up and put her arms around me. "Dick, what are you talking about? If either of us owes an apology, its me."

I shook my head and looked down. "No, you don't understand. I was so mad at you. So mad that I even turned my back on Mac. I didn't believe in you. You've always been there for me and when you actually really needed me. I wasn't there for you. I refused to even talk about you."

When I looked back up she was crying too. "God, I've made such a mess of things. I never should have just left. I should have thought about what it would do to all of you."

"But you did though. You tried to come home. Its not your fault you didn't make it."

She laughed a little. "But isn't it? I mean if I'd had faith in Logan in the first place I never would have left. And if I'd never left I wouldn't have been taken and none of this would have happened. This really is my fault Dick. I know I didn't do it on purpose but it was my choice that led to this."

This was not going the way I wanted it to. I just wanted to apologize, beg for her to forgive me and then start over. But instead I had her blaming herself again. Fuck, Logan was gonna kill me. "No Ronnie, its not your fault. You can't think that. Especially about why you left. I mean…"

She put her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Oh Dick, no that's not what I'm trying to say. I know I made a mistake, but I know that I can't hold myself responsible. I've got a ways to go on that but I'm working on it. What I'm trying to say is that…well…how else were you supposed to react?"

And that kind of got me. "Ummm."

"Exactly. I didn't give you the chance to act either way. You didn't know I'd changed my mind. All you knew was that I was gone and to you,' it looked like I'd deserted you. I can't be mad at you for that. I can't be mad at any of you for the way you acted. You had no way of knowing."

I smiled a little thinking I knew what she was saying. "Are you trying to say that I'm forgiven?"

She laughed again and hugged me tight. "Is that what you need to hear for your piece of mind?" I nodded. "Ok Dick, I forgive you. Even though there is nothing to forgive."

I sighed and hugged her tighter. "Thank god."

I pulled back and was ready to leave but she grabbed my hand. "Can you forgive me?"

I looked back at her. "I forgave you the minute that Duncan walked in the door. I think I knew right then. But honestly I'm not sure I was ever even really mad at you. I think it maybe just hurt too much to have you gone. You're my family Ronnie. I don't have a lot of that." She was trying to hide the tears that were filling her eyes but I saw them. "I love ya kid. Nothing is gonna change that."

"Thank you. And I love you too."

I gave her another hug and then walked to the door. "You're welcome." I went to open it but turned around. "Um do me a favor?"

She looked up at me with a smirk. "Anything."

"Don't tell anybody about the crying thing."

She laughed and nodded. "Don't worry Dick, the fact that you're human will be our little secret."

When I left the room I found Mac sitting outside. She came straight to me and put her arms around me. "Feel better?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Veronica

God, if I thought that the physical repercussions were bad, the emotional ones were even worse. I spent the entire day, well when I wasn't asleep, talking with my friends and family. After Dick had left I fell asleep and woke up to find Don sitting in my room. And then later CW stopped by and then Jake and Duncan.

By the time they were gone I was exhausted. I think I knew why Logan wanted us to leave for awhile. I needed time to recuperate and that wasn't going to be easy here. And the chances of us being able to spend the time together that we needed….Pretty much nonexistent.

Logan came back into the room a little while after Jake and Duncan had left and I was falling asleep again. I thought he was going to crawl into bed with me, but instead he picked me up and carried me out of the room.

When we got to the truck he put me inside and buckled my seat belt. "I'll be right back I just need to make sure that we have everything."

I kissed him and smiled. "Ok, but hurry please."

He hadn't been gone for more than 5 seconds when the driver's side door opened and Casey got in. It totally caught me by surprise, considering what I'd put him through I wasn't expecting to see him for awhile.

But he turned to me and smiled before pulling me into a hug and then he pulled back after a few moments and his smile turned into more of a smirk.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "God, just say it."

"I told you so."

I smiled. "Yes you did…..so I hear you were the one that found me."

He nodded and turned to look out the windshield. "Um yeah, with some help, but yeah."

"You really liked her didn't you?"

He shrugged and kept his eyes the other direction. "Yeah, I really did. It took me awhile to realize it but I did. I mean there's no telling whether it would have lasted but I would have tried if circumstances weren't what they are."

I leaned over and grabbed his hand. "Do you love her?"

He finally turned to me. "No, I mean who knows what would have happened given more time. It wasn't what I felt with you, but it was something. It made me realize that there is life after you. And that's a good thing, cuz I needed that. Nobody is ever gonna compare to you but…"

"But now you know that the definition of happiness for Casey Gant isn't solely defined as Veronica Mars?"

Casey laughed and leaned back. "Yeah, something like that." He paused for a second and the smile turned to a look of concern. "Are you ok? I mean, I know we joked and all, but really? Are you?"

I sighed and shrugged. "No, not really, but I will be and that's what matters….I know I've been dishing them out like candy but I really owe you an apology. Next to Logan I think you were the most effected. I asked a lot of you and…."

He stopped me. "Apology accepted. But you know I'd do it again, no problem. I didn't agree with your actions. But I think now I understand why you did it. And really, the only hard part was not telling Logan what I knew. The beat down was inevitable, I think I was due for one anyways." I laughed and then he continued. "But like I said, I told you it was the wrong choice. And now that you see that and you know what you mean to us. You know that you and you alone keep this family together….that's all that really matters."

I leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks Casey, that means more than I can say."

He pulled away and opened the door. "It was my pleasure. Have fun with Logan. And don't come back until you have everything worked out."

"Don't worry we won't." Hell, Logan would be lucky if we made it back before graduation. He wasn't the only one that had selfish ideas.

He was about to get out when he turned back and pulled something out of his pocket. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He placed my sonogram in my hand and smiled at me.

"Oh my god, Casey! Thank you." I was unbelievably grateful and tears sprang to my eyes, I'd thought I'd lost it when I couldn't find it in my stuff they brought back from Griffith's.

"I knew how important it was to you and made sure to keep it safe." I smiled at him and he returned it as he looked behind him and saw Logan waiting to get in.

"Bye V."

"Bye Casey."

I hid the picture in my purse as Logan and Casey shook hands and hugged before he climbed in and Casey walked towards the house. I'd show it to him eventually, but I'd wait for the right time.

I turned to Logan and smiled at him. "Where are we going Logan?"

He leaned over the console and kissed my forehead. "Jake and Celeste said we are more than welcome to the house in Napa for as long as we want. CW is going to follow us there get us whatever we need and then its just the two of us for as long as you want."

I looked up at him and smiled. "How does forever sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Logan

She was asleep within 15 minutes, but she woke up around Santa Barbara and was having a hard time getting comfortable. And if I was being honest, so was I.

I hadn't had much sleep in the last few weeks and even though I'd spent a lot of time in bed with her, I hadn't gotten much sleep, opting to just watch her instead.

We got as far as Bakersfield and decided to stop for the night. CW decided to go ahead and get everything ready so he could leave when we got there.

After I got the room, I helped Veronica out of the truck and up to the room.

I laid down on the bed and pulled her into my arms. "I love you Veronica."

She turned her head and kissed me lightly. "I love you more."

I smiled as she drifted off to sleep, because that just wasn't humanly possible.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!!**

**A/N: The next chapter is solely LoVe. **


	67. Separation Anxiety PartXII:Feel the LoVe

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/of favorited this fic!!!**

**This is the 12th chapter, the final installment, of the 12 chapter 'Separation Anxiety' story arc.**

**As always please remember that this fic is an act of fiction. Exaggerations are made and liberties are taken. This needs to be remembered for this chapter. Although i did do some research into narcotic detox i did take some serious liberties with it and i am aware of that so please don't crucify my for it. thanks!**

**A/N: this chapter is all LoVe from beginning to finish and ties up lose ends from the arc. There is smut in this chapter so the rating is M. oh and you might see a slightly different side to Veronica sexually in this chapter.**

**I dont own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Separation Anxiety Part XII:

Feel the LoVe

* * *

Logan

The first few days in Napa were…well interesting to say the least.

As the drugs continued to wear off Veronica's physical state worsened.

We spent the entire first day in Napa in bed watching movies because it hurt her to move. I waited on her hand and foot and I was happy to do so. But I hoped that she would finally start feeling better soon.

On the second day she woke up at 6 am and I had to rush her to the bathroom where she proceeded to spend the next 2 hours puking her guts out. The rest of that day passed by with more vomiting, cold sweats, hot flashes and a high fever. I spent 3 hours total on the phone with Dr Gates that day as he continuously tried to reassure me that she would be fine, it was just withdrawals, and that the worst of it was almost over. I had a hard time believing him but I needed to have faith.

So I stayed with her. Held her hair back when she needed it, cuddled with her in the blankets when she needed me too, brought her ice, water and even tried to get her to eat a few times.

By the time she finally fell asleep that night I was exhausted and relieved. But not once the entire time did I want to be anywhere else. If this was what we had to endure for her to be healthy, then that was fine with me.

The next day showed the after effects of the previous. She was lethargic and achy and still had a fever. So I just laid with her most of the day. Only leaving for a few minutes at a time. But that was also the day that the insomnia kicked in. All that sleep from the first few days and not having the drug made it impossible for her to sleep. She was restless and grouchy and even yelled at me a few times when I left her for longer than a few minutes to get her whatever she needed. And then she'd cry for yelling at me. It was probably the hardest day of them all.

By the end of the 4th day she was miserable and I was worried as hell. Which once again had me calling Dr. Gates. Who once again assured me that it was almost over. And he was right. She fell asleep around 3AM that night and slept until 5PM the next day.

It took 5 days for what Dr. Gates called 'detox' to be done and she was almost back to normal.

She was still tired but she seemed to be doing better physically and was finally starting to eat again. And when I say eating I mean Veronica type eating. So that was a huge improvement.

* * *

I found the picture by accident.

When she started feeling better and was eating normally she asked me to go to the store and get her some ice cream. One of the few food items that hadn't been stocked up for us.

I was thrilled she had her appetite back and jumped out of bed, excited by the opportunity to be helpful and make her happy.

When we'd arrived I'd tossed my wallet into her purse, I didn't see any need to carry it around with me since we'd be there the majority of the time and keeping it with her stuff seemed logical.

The picture had been stuck to it when I pulled it out. I didn't say anything to Veronica, but I took it with me and sat in the truck for a while just looking at it.

It made it more real for me. Don't get me wrong, it had always been real, from the minute she told me. But after seeing the sonogram, the baby was no longer a 'what** could **have been' issue, it was a 'what **had** been.'

Even though I knew I should ask her first, I didn't and while I was getting the ice cream, I took it to a custom framing store in town. When I returned to the store, with every flavor of ice cream I could find, the picture had been set and matted inside a gorgeous sterling silver frame.

When I returned to the vineyard I hid the picture in a drawer and spent the rest of the night with Veronica in my arms.

When she woke up the next morning to see it on the night table next to her she cried. But she was smiling as she cried. She turned to me, told me she loved me and thanked me. I returned the sentiments as tears came to my own eyes.

* * *

At the end of the first week she had color back in her face, almost all of her bruises, cuts and physical reminders were gone and she was back to a normal sleeping schedule. I could not have been more relieved.

And sure, some might say that it sucks that our first week was spent in bed, not doing really anything but focusing on her and watching movies or whatever. But really. Do you honestly think there was anywhere else I'd rather have been?

The answer is no.

* * *

Veronica

Week 2

So yeah week 1.…not exactly the way I'd planned it. But really just being with him was enough. And he never once complained. He seemed scared shitless at times and was so concerned I thought he might give himself an ulcer, but complain…nope.

Once I started feeling better Logan and I started to spend a little time each day working on our back school work. For some reason since we were both honors students, well and since Jake made a sizable donation to the new high school gym fund, they agreed to let us graduate and not lose credits or GPA points as long as when we returned we took the midterms we missed and passed them. It really wasn't something we could say no to. It was either that or spend another year at Neptune High. And neither of us wanted that.

But of course the studying led to a few important conversations involving our future. The ones he'd said we needed to have.

-----

Day 9

"You know we haven't talked about college yet."

We had been in the middle of studying Eastern European history when the comment just seemed to come out of nowhere. I stopped and looked up at him from my spot lying on the bed.

He was just sitting there with his back against the head board smiling. "What do you mean? We've both already applied Logan."

He moved his hands over my calf and started to rub. "Well yeah, but we haven't talked about where each of us are going to go."

Oh, well that made sense. While I was 'gone' I'd received an acceptance letter from Stanford. I hadn't even really wanted to apply but Ms James had insisted. It was the only school that Logan and I didn't apply to together. I sat up and moved to sit in front of him before grabbing his hands. "I'm not going to Stanford, Logan."

He smiled a little and it was obvious he felt guilty about it. "Are you sure. I mean you could get away from Neptune, from all the bad memories. It might be good for you. And it's a great opportunity." He wasn't even looking at me anymore.

I placed my hand under his chin and lifted so I could see his face. "Yeah, its true there are lots of bad memories, but there are also good ones. And if you think I'm going to go anywhere without you you're crazy."

He smiled again this time genuinely. But then gave me a serious look before cupping my face with his hands. "I just don't want you to regret it someday. You know, feel like you gave up Stanford for me."

I leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I could never and would never regret being with you. And we can get just as good of an education at Hearst as we can at Stanford. Maybe better, it's one of the best private schools in the country."

His face lit up at the mention of Hearst. "I wasn't sure that you…."

I laughed and crawled into his lap. "You didn't think I was interested? Why not? All of our friends are going there. Even Dick, still not sure how he swung that though…"

He laughed and ran his fingers through my hair. "They had a jackass quota to fill."

I smiled at him coyly. "Hmm, I thought that was why they let you in?"

Logan laughed and pulled me closer. "Yeah, they need 2 a year."

"Well thank god!"

He kissed me again and then pulled back slightly. "Are you sure?"

I smiled and leaned back to see his face fully. "Yes, they have a great criminal justice program and great photography courses if I decide to go that route. Plus all of you are there. And I'm not so sure it's a good idea for me to leave you guys anyways." I giggled. "I mean look at what happened when I was only gone for a month."

Logan smiled again. "You have a point." And then he grabbed my hands. "Do you know how happy it makes me that you want to stay with us…with me?"

I leaned forward again. "Almost as happy as it makes me to know that you want me to."

* * *

Logan

Day 12

We were lying on the bed going over calculus notes when I looked over and saw her chewing on her pencil. It reminded me of the day we got locked in her trunk and I started to laugh.

She looked up and smiled. "What's so funny?"

I moved over closer to her and kissed her. "Nothing."

She smiled, but I could tell she wasn't buying it. But instead of calling me on it she laid her head on my chest and I sat back. I held her tight and moved my hand over her back. She was wearing a pair of tiny blue shorts and a white tank and I was having a hard time controlling myself.

We still hadn't had sex. And I was ok with that. But god, her warm skin under my hand and the almost nonexistent clothes were really wearing down my resolve.

There was no way I was going to pressure her and sure we'd fooled around a little, but it hadn't gotten very far. I always stopped it before it got past the usual pawing and she never asked me to continue.

I was beginning to get worried that she didn't want me anymore. Which of course I knew wasn't true, that she obviously just didn't feel up to it. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't need a release, and I didn't even feel right about relieving myself. One, because I was worried she would hear and two, well I didn't want her to think that she wasn't worth waiting for.

I needed to get my mind off of having her naked so I sat up and moved to get off the bed. I expected her to lay back down again but she didn't instead she moved towards me and pulled me in for a kiss. "Where do you think you are going?"

I smiled and slid my hands over her sides accidentally grazing the side of her breast. She shuddered and it surprised me. Had I really seen that or was it wishful thinking? "I'm hungry. I thought I might get something to eat. Want anything?"

She leaned back in my arms brought her finger to face and tapped her chin. "Hmmmm yes, just bring me whatever you are going to have."

I smiled and kissed her. "Coming right up."

She stopped me as I was almost out the door. "Would it be too much to ask for some hot chocolate?"

I turned and laughed. "Definitively not."

She jumped up and down on her knees and smiled. "Yay! Oh and don't forget the whipped cream."

"Never."

I turned to leave and smiled to myself. The old Veronica was coming back more and more everyday. She was even beginning to gain some of the 12 pounds she'd lost back and she wasn't even upset about it. And neither was I, believe me I love her pettiness, but she was scary thin.

I fixed our lunch and got the cocoa ready before placing it all on the breakfast tray and grabbed the whipped cream spraying some on top and placing the can on the tray as well. When she says hot chocolate, what she really means is, 'can I have some whipped cream on top of some cocoa?' Usually what happens is she goes through half a can and ¾'s of the cocoa is left in the mug. Its one of those endearing things about Veronica.

I couldn't stop from smiling on my way back to the room as thoughts about what we could do with that can of whipped cream ran through my mind. I knew it was wishful thinking but I couldn't help it. God, I wanted her so badly.

By the time I'd reached the room I had a full blown fantasy in my head and when I opened the door to find her lying there completely naked I thought I'd died and gone to heaven, or at least had become trapped in my own imagination.

She smiled at me as I just stood there staring at her with my mouth wide open and most likely drooling. "Like what you see Echolls?"

I nodded and pulled my tongue back into my mouth. "Um yeah…"

She got up on her knees and crawled to the end of the bed in front of me. She slowly got up, pulled the tray from my hands, set it on the table and walked back to me. My eyes didn't leave her body the entire time.

When she reached me again her hands went to the hem of my shirt and she pulled it up and off of me. When she went for my belt I grabbed her hands and she looked up at me startled. "Logan.."

Before she could finish my lips were on hers and I had her crushed to my body. When I finally pulled back we were both breathless and all I saw in her eyes was desire. But I had to be sure. "Veronica we don't have to if you aren't ready."

She laughed and sat down on the bed returning her hands to my belt. "I'm ready Logan." She continued as she finished unbuckling my belt and moved to my jeans. "More than ready. I've wanted you for days…"

My jaw dropped. Days?!!? What?!

She must have seen my reaction because she smiled and kissed my stomach before lowering my jeans and palming my now throbbing erection. "Yes Logan, days." I kicked my pants off of my legs and she sat on her knees hand still on my dick and brought her lips to mine. "You know I was beginning to worry that you didn't want me." She turned her head and I went to tell her she was crazy but she stopped me. "Yeah, I know I'm crazy. But you were so diligent about barely touching me in that way and I thought maybe it was more than you just wanting me to be ready. But you can't blame me for wondering I've had a rough few weeks."

"No, I'm sorry, I just thought…." She pulled me in for a kiss and the next thing I knew my boxers had hit the floor and her hand was closed around me, I gasped loudly and leaned in to her.

She pulled back and began kissing her way down my torso and every fucking nerve in my body was on fire. "It was killing me you know, sleeping in your arms with your warm body against mine. You can't even imagine what went through my mind, or what I considered doing sometimes after you were asleep….."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Oh, I think I can more than imagine." And believe me I could. God, could I. All I had running through my mind was visions of her pleasuring herself with me right next to her. Fuck, I'm a god damn moron.

She covered my mouth with her free hand. "But then I realized that I hadn't given you any signs that I was interested." She stood up and moved me to sit on the bed before getting in front of me and on her knees. "I hope this is sign enough."

And then before I even knew what was going on she was running her tongue up the underside of my cock and sucking the tip into her mouth.

And seriously, usually I'm the pillar of control, but that was soooooo not going to happen. It had been too long and I wanted her just as much as she wanted me and there was no way I was going to waste my first orgasm with her in forever on a blowjob, no matter how awesome it was. So I grabbed her arms and pulled her up. She looked surprised until I threw her on the bed and covered her left nipple with my mouth. She moaned and writhed against me. "Logan…"

"God V, I fucking missed you so much." I continued my way down her body stopping at her center and smiled up at her. "You are so fucking gorgeous." I slid two fingers into her and she arched up off the bed.

"God! Logan!"

"And you feel so good baby." I looked at her with lust-filled eyes and she returned my gaze. "I'm not gonna last long the first time V. But I promise there will be a round 2. And probably 3, 4 and 5."

She laughed but it turned into a gasp as I added another finger and moved my thumb to her clit. I worked her with my fingers until I just couldn't take it anymore and moved over her. "Are you ready for me?"

She nodded emphatically. "God yes! Please Logan. I need you inside of me."

I had myself positioned at her entrance when I realized that I didn't have a condom and I just stopped, we hadn't had that conversation yet. "Fuck."

She must have read my mind because she seemed to produce one out of thin air and I let out a sigh of relief. It only took me seconds to get it on and before I knew it I'd hit home.

She let out a scream as I filled her and I rested my head on her chest for a second as I tried to pull myself together. I wasn't sure I was even going to make it a minute.

Veronica pulled my face up to hers and crushed her lips to mine as I finally began to thrust within her. And sure enough a minute later I was ready to explode. So I moved my thumb back to her clit, pressed against it and when her walls clinched me I lost it. We both came yelling each others names.

I fell down onto her before moving to the side and pulling her close. "God, I fucking missed you."

She smiled and moved closer. "I missed you too. More than you know."

We laid there like that for a few minutes before she sat up and looked around. "What are you doing Ronnie?"

She looked back at me and smiled. "Looking for the whipped cream." I sat up, raised my eyebrow and she laughed. "Well you did promise me rounds 2, 3, 4 and 5."

* * *

Veronica

Day 13

Logan was good on his word and round 5 was just as amazing as the previous 4.

We were lying in bed the next morning and I was half asleep when his voice brought me out of my morning haze.

"I think we should buy a house."

I sat straight up in bed and turned to him with my mouth wide open. "Huh? Where did that come from?"

He smiled and pulled me back down to rest on his chest and started running his fingers over my bare back. "Well, I've been thinking about it for awhile now. There is no way I'm gonna live in a dorm and neither will youm I don't think. I mean we can't room together so that's out."

I smiled and kissed his chest. "Definitely." Even if I wanted to, I didn't think I could. And I didn't want to anyways.

"And you know with my mom being pregnant and her and Don getting married, I guess I just kind of feel like we should let them have the house to themselves, you know, start their new family fresh."

I sat up a little and looked into his eyes. "Logan, you are part of that family too. They'd want you there, you don't have to leave if that's what you are thinking."

He laughed and caressed my cheek with his hand. "No, I know that. And that's not what I meant. I guess I'm just ready to get out on my own. Our own. And was hoping that you would be ok with that."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Where ever you go, I will go." He smiled and I laughed. "How do you feel about roommates?"

He laughed he knew where I was going. "Ah yes, Luke and Meg, well they would be more than welcome to live with us. Or the Casablancas', after all that's where they have been staying."

"Good to hear. When did you want to start looking?"

Logan moved down than and laid facing me. "I was thinking when we get home. And then move in after graduation."

I smiled and kissed him as his arms encircled my waist. "Ok."

He laughed as he ran his hand over my side and then hip. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be."

I smirked at him mischievously. "Well after the last few hours, I'm not exactly in a position to say no to anything." And then I leaned forward to capture his lips.

When we broke apart his eyes were dark with lust again. "Hmmm, I guess I'll have to remember that the next time I want something."

I giggled as he moved his body over mine. "Oh yes, definitely something to remember."

* * *

Logan

Week 3

At the end of the second week we'd made a lot of progress. Veronica had finally seemed to accept that while her decision to help Casey ended badly, that she couldn't be held responsible. It just wasn't her fault. Health wise she was almost good as new, although she was still tired a lot of the time. And as far as the 'us' factor. Well, it seemed to be good as new. Which I was beyond thankful for.

But she still just wasn't ready to go home, so we decided to stay there and just enjoy each other. And there was no way that I was going to argue with her on that. So we spent our days walking through the vineyard at the pool or just lazing around in bed. It was like heaven.

But there was still one thing looming over us. The one thing we hadn't discussed.

So I waited for the perfect time and just let it out.

* * *

Day 18

We were lying in bed after a particularly spectacular love making session, she was on her back, my head was resting on her chest and I began drawing little shapes on her stomach. "Veronica?"

She must have been nearly asleep because her response came out as not much more than a sigh. "Hmmm?"

I continued to trace the pictures on her as I spoke. "Did you want to try again?"

I heard her laugh and I smiled as she responded. "Well I thought it went well but if you want to try to perfect it."

I laughed a little and then leaned up on my elbow to look at her, my hand on her stomach still. "No, that's not what I meant. Although, its definitely on my mind now."

She brought her hand up to my face and smiled. "I know."

I kissed her hand and then looked down at her flat belly. "Do you?"

She sighed a little and I looked up to see her eyes were wet. "Well we didn't try the first time."

"I know, I'm just saying. That if you want to…..I want to."

She smiled and moved to her side so we were facing each other. "I don't know. I mean when we talked about it before, the whole 'if it happens its meant to be' thing really seemed to be logical. And I mean, we are **so** young and with college, I mean to actually try seems a little irresponsible."

I looked down a little as I responded. "Um yeah, you have a point."

She brought her hand down and moved my face up to look at her again. "Logan? Are you saying that you want to?"

I smiled and kissed her. "Honestly?"

She nodded. "Well yeah."

I took a deep breath. "I don't know, I think maybe….well yeah. I want you to have my baby. More than anything." I looked back at her and she was smiling again. "But you're right, we are young. But I want so much to give you back what you lost. And making a child with you would be probably my greatest achievement ever. But…"

"But what?"

"But I guess that we could go back to the 'if its meant to be it will happen' philosophy. And then we can have tons of them later."

Veronica laughed a little and kissed me. "Well I don't know about tons."

"You know what I mean….are you sure? I don't want you to say it just because you think that's what I want to hear."

Veronica smiled again and pushed me onto my back before climbing over me. "I'm sure. But I promise that if I change my mind you will be the first to know." She leaned down to kiss me and I cupped her butt with my hands. "I love you Logan. And someday you are going to be an amazing father."

I smiled, sat up curling her legs around me and kissed her. "I love you too. And you are going to be the greatest mom that ever lived someday…"

* * *

Veronica

When I woke up the next morning I was wearing my ring.

I cried as I turned it on my finger and I felt Logan pull me closer.

He moved my hair and kissed me before settling his head in the crook of my neck and watching my movements.

I smiled as a thought came to me.

I slowly removed the ring and I felt him stiffen. But his body relaxed almost instantly when I returned the ring to my opposite hand this time, placing it on my ring finger.

I heard him sigh and I turned my head to kiss him.

As we broke apart he moved me onto my back and covered my body with his. He kissed my stomach, kissed my ring and then kissed my lips.

"I love you Veronica."

"I love you too."

As his hands and lips explored my body I smiled.

No one would ever doubt that I was his again.

-----------------

We headed back to Neptune two days later on Saturday so we could have a full day to recover from the drive, before we returned to school on Monday.

Things were pretty low key when we got back. Everyone including Weevil, CW and the Kane's were at home waiting for us when we got back.

It was kind of an impromptu welcome home party. We had tons of pizza and pop and even some alcohol. Don just turned a blind eye and by the time midnight rolled around, Logan and I were both exhausted so we headed up to our room to go to bed.

* * *

Logan

Ok, its not that I didn't tell her, I actually just forgot.

Can you blame me? I'd totally blocked it out. Also its not like I'd really even been in my room much, or really at all, since.

So when we got up to the room and walked in the door I just didn't say anything and I don't even think she noticed at first, hell, I didn't even notice I was just overly excited that she was in our bed again. It wasn't until about an hour later as she laid there in my arms peacefully and both of us happily sated that she spoke up.

She moved around for second, I thought to get comfortable and then looked up at me. "Logan? Is this a new bed?" I went to say something but she stopped me. "And are these new linens?"

I smiled and looked at her cautiously. "Um yeah. They sure are."

Veronica sat up a little and leaned over me. "Why do we have a new bed and new linens?"

I moved up and kissed her and then cringed a little. This would be interesting. "Well I'd like to say it's a funny story…but I think it falls a little better under the horror genre……."

Luckily after I was done she wasn't mad at me. She actually made sure **I **was ok. Not harmed in anyway.

But I will say, that Madison Sinclair might want to watch her back.

* * *

Veronica

Madison Sinclair is a dead woman.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! Review please!**

**Thanks for reading guys! This will be the last chapter until I write more for the fic. I'm hoping the hiatus won't last long but that all depends on my muse and you. Show me some love and make my muse happy please!! If you have any questions or concerns about this fic or the hiatus please dont be afraid to PM me.**

**and as always thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this fic! it really does mean alot to me!**


	68. Not a chapter! Author's Note!

**Author's note:**

Sorry guys, I know you were probably hoping for a chapter but no such luck yet.

I really just wanted to clear the air about the hiatus.

I've had a few people inquire about it and some have assumed the reasons for it and I want to make sure there is no miscommunication between myself and all of you, my beloved readers.

I did not put this fic on hiatus due to LACK of feedback. I will admit that the 'separation anxiety' story arc was not as well received as I would have liked. I put a lot of work into it and for the first few chapters my feelings were hurt that readership was down. But I appreciate ALL of my reviews, no matter how few or how many, this story wouldn't be what it is without those of you who take the time to tell me what you think.

Ultimately it was the NEGATIVE response that really affected me. I received numerous negative PM's and a few negative reviews that essentially killed my muse. Even with the positive feedback I was receiving I just couldn't get past the negative comments and lost my drive to write for this fic. In fact they soured my mood so much I almost quit writing fanfic altogether.

So in the end, since I had no interest to write, I felt that it was better to put this fic on hiatus and return to it when I was excited about it again instead of pushing myself to write and possibly letting that negativity show through.

My interest in the story has been coming back slowly and my muse has been reviving itself, so hopefully I will be able to begin writing again soon.

Now that having been said, I really need some help. I am at a loss for what revenge Veronica should have on Madison and the rest of the girls that went after Logan while she was detained. If you have any ideas or requests I'd love to hear them. Hopefully if I get some great ideas I will be inspired to write and the sooner I start writing the sooner this fic goes off hiatus. And that doesn't just go for revenge ideas, if there is something you'd like to see in the fic please let me know. I always try to fit in requests!

When I do begin posting again this note will be deleted and the next chapter will be chapter 68.

Thanks for reading this, and thank you for sticking by me and this fic while it's dormant. I really appreciate it!

Ellavee


End file.
